Parellel Lives
by Greenlee
Summary: AU, No Zombies! Another Daryl and Beth Story! **I keep mentioning The Sons, I hadn't intended to make this a cross over, and I was trying to just come up with my own Biker characters, but to be safe, I am going to say that I MIGHT make this a slight crossover and include characters from Sons of Anarchy. Just pretend that Charming is in Georgia not California
1. Chapter 1

Parallel Lives Chapter 1

Sometimes, not very often, but every once in a blue moon Daryl felt lucky. His job was well paying and there was lots of over time available, but it wasn't forced. As long as he clocked 40 hours a week, weather it was over 6 days or 3 days, it didn't matter. Dale was really flexible. Hunting season meant 40 hours spread out over three and a half days of work followed by four and a half days telling himself that having a responsible job with health care and benefits was better than living like his brother did. Merle made it sound like he lived the life, but Daryl knew better. He also considered himself lucky that he was the only one working when a pretty blonde came in with broken windshield wipers on a Monday at 8:30PM, half an hour till close.

"Can I help you?" Daryl asked wiping his hands off and looking just slightly over her head.

"I bought these around front and they said you might be able to help me install them?" The tiny angel asked holding up new blades. "And could you show me how to fill the washing fluid too?" She asked motioning to the container by her feet. She blushed. "I just moved to the city, my brother or dad always took care of these things."

"You moving here for school?" Daryl asked holding his hand out for the blades. He looked over the package making sure she had bought the right ones for the 2007 Jeep she was driving. She had, he moved around the counter and grabbed the container of fluid and motioned for her to lead the way.

"Kinda, I'm starting at the High School in September. I'm the new English teacher." She handed over her keys. "I'm a little older than I look."

"Scared me for a second. Thought you were going to say you were still in high school." Daryl said unlocking the doors and popping the hood. "See here? This is where you fill the washer fluid." Daryl said turning to make sure she could see. Beth put her hands on the body of the car and peered on her tiptoes to where Daryl was pointing. "Can you reach it from the ground?" He asked moving out of her way. Beth frowned trying to reach from the front and side of the open hood before opening the trunk and taking a small step stool out and setting it on the ground.

"I can now." She said smiling. Daryl chuckled and unscrewed the stopper and filled the fluid for her.

"Alright. I'm going to show you how to put on new wiper blades. Bring your stool over here and watch. You're doing the other side on your own." Daryl said fixing the blade on the diver's side.

"My name's Beth." She said stooping down and picking up her stool and making her way over to the other side of the car and trying to get the old blade off. After few tries and pulls she got it off and tossed it beside her on the ground.

"I'm Daryl." He said handing her the blade. He patiently talked her through putting it on, reaching around her and helping snap it into place. "These blades were snapped in half, not really worth saving." Daryl said picking up the old one she had dropped and tossing it into the trash. He picked up her half filled bottle of washing fluid and her stool and carried them to her trunk.

"How much do I owe you?" Beth asked reaching in through the driver's window for her purse.

"Nothing, You bought the wipers and fluid from us, so we don't charge." Daryl answered. Beth reached over and grabbed his cellphone from his back pocket. "Hey!" Beth smiled and programmed in her number.

"I didn't notice a ring. If you don't want to get to know me better, delete my number." She said smiling and snapping a picture and adding it to his contacts. "Did you just get this phone? How am I your fifth number added?"

"I only call a few people." Daryl grumbled snatching his phone back and stuffing it in his pocket. Beth held her iPhone out. "What?"

"You didn't delete my number. I want yours too." Beth said smiling and holding her phone out in front of her. Daryl grabbed it and typed in his number.

"I don't really date." Daryl said handing her the phone back.

"I'll teach you." Beth said skipping off towards her Jeep. "Thanks again!" Daryl watched her grab the wheel and pulled herself into her vehicle. She waved again and pulled out of the parking lot. Daryl stood dumbfounded for a few seconds and thanked his lucky stars that he liked his long weekends. He quickly cleaned up and sat down to fill out his paper work. He phone buzzed and he answered without looking.

"Yeah?" He said expecting Merle to ask him to come and keep him company at some bar. But he heard the sweetest voice from the second time in one day.

"Hey Daryl, it's Beth. I just got home and I hand a sudden craving for ice cream. You want to meet me somewhere when you get off work?" she asked sweetly. "I noticed the sign on your door that you closed at 9pm. We could meet at around 10."

"Um alright." Daryl said. "Where?"

"How about Jaqui's Diner? They have homemade ice cream." Beth said. "And I know where it is. Still finding my way around town." Beth said. Daryl did some quick thinking. Jaqui's was close to where his apartment was, he could go home and shower and change.

"Oh sure. I got to finish a few things here and head home for a minute."

"No problem. I got to clean up myself. See you soon!" Beth said cheerfully hanging up. Daryl looked at his phone and checked his call log, making sure he didn't just dream that call. He quickly finished the order forms and placed them on Dale's desk before punching out and heading home on his bike. He pulled up to his spot and quickly let himself in and stripped and hopped in the shower quickly washing up. What the fuck was he thinking? He quickly his messages and went through his clean laundry that he hadn't bothered to put away. He pulled out a clean t-shirt and jeans and slipped them on. He grabbed his deodorant from his dresser and swiped some on before pulling his socks and boots on. Her voice ran through is head as he moved towards the door. Looking at the clock he realized that he had made pretty good time, he had a good ten minutes to make it to the diner. He relaxed against his counter and watched the clock; he didn't want to appear eager.

Beth skipped around her duplex grabbing her purse and keys. She couldn't believe she had been so bold. Maggie had told her if she wanted to meet people she'd have to bold and she had taken her advice, asking out the first guy she had met. She tightened her ponytail and started down her front steps, waving to the Grimes across the street. She hopped back into her Jeep and avoided looking at her neighbor as he made his way across the street to the Grimes. Shane Walsh gave her the creeps. She sped off towards Jaqui's, looking forward to her first night out in her new town. She pulled in and looked around but didn't see Daryl. Oh well she didn't actually care if she was the first one there. She pulled into a spot and walked in to the diner and sat at a booth. She let the waitress know she was expecting someone. She accepted two menus and placed one across from her and sipped at the ice water she was brought. Hearing a loud engine she looked out to the parking lot and saw Daryl pull up on a motorbike. At least she wasn't being stood up. A motorbike! She looked down at the menu and tried to play it cool as Daryl stooped in and sat across from her.

"Hey." Beth said. "How was work? Help any more useless females?"

"Nah only one today." Daryl said picking up the menu and moving it to the side.

"You already know what you want?" Beth asked looking up from the menu.

"Yeah I come here a lot.' Daryl said nodding at their waitress when she came back over. "Hey Carol." He said.

"Hello Pookie." The older woman said. "You making new friends?" She asked setting a glass of Coke in front of Daryl. "The usual?" Daryl nodded his head. "Double cheeseburger and onion rings, and a blueberry sundae for dessert." Carol said not bothering to right anything down. "No relish. What can I get you cutie?" She asked Beth pulling out her pad of paper. Beth looked down at the menu and scanned it quickly.

"I'll have the grilled cheese with bacon, and can I have tomato slices added too?" Beth asked. Carol nodded and wrote down the request. "I'll have a blueberry sundae too."

"Anything to drink?"" Carol asked picking up the menus.

"Ice tea please." Beth said smiling. Daryl picked at his nails and waited for Carol to leave before looking over across the table at one of the happiest looking people he had ever met.

"So you settling in around here?" Daryl asked. "Finding your way around town alright?"

"Well I found the high school, a pharmacy and Jaqui's. Found a good mechanic today." Beth said. "You want to take me on a tour this weekend?" Daryl choked on his drink and coughed. "You don't have to." Beth said.

"No, I can handle that." Daryl said again counting his lucky stars that he stayed late at work on Mondays. "Show you all secret spots around here. Besides Jaqui's. So tell me about you." Daryl said, anxious to just listen to her again.

"I just graduated from UG and got offered a job here. I'm 22 years old. I wanted to teach little kids, but I had to take what I could get. I'm renting on Birch St. Got a duplex."

"You live next to Shane don't you?" Daryl asked smirking. "Bet your realtor didn't warn you about him."

"I was sold on living next to a police officer and across the street from another. I've baby sat for the Grimes a few times. Seemed like an emergency, Lori had to run off, left Carl and the baby with me, we had just met."

"Yeah I'd say if you ignore him he'll go away, but I don't think lying to you is a good idea." Daryl said. Carol brought over their plates and Beth dug right into her sandwich.

"I'm so glad you ordered food. I skipped breakfast, so I need more fuel. I'd have pigged out at home if all we ate was ice cream." Beth said covering her mouth politely. "This is my new favorite place to eat."

"I'll let Jaqui know you like her cooking." Carol said stopping by with refills for their beverages. "Daryl comes here every Wednesday for wings, you should stop by." Carol said. "Only five cents a wing!"

"I'll be here tomorrow with or without him. I haven't found a grocery store yet. I just can't eat anymore instant noodles or frozen dinners that I got at the pharmacy."

"Daryl you show this poor girl where a Piggly Wiggly is when you guys finish up here." Carol said reaching out and slapping Daryl lightly on the back of his head.

"I can take you for a little tour tonight." Daryl said rubbing the back of his head and straightening his hair back down.

"You're sweet." Beth said offering over one of her sandwich quarters. "Want some?" Daryl took the sandwich from her and spun his plate around offering her some of his onions rings. Beth smiled and took one. "These are really good."

"Oh my sweet Lord." Daryl flinched at the voice. "Is my baby brother on a date?" Merle asked sliding in beside Daryl and picking up his burger and taking a huge bite.

"Yes, we are on a date. My name is Beth. Do you want some of my sandwich?" Beth asked holding out another quarter. Merle snickered and Daryl turned red.

"Nah, you need the food more than me. Carol! I'll take a steak sandwich. Add it to my baby brother's bill." Beth looked over at Daryl smiling.

"Merle, go sit somewhere else." Carol said grabbing him by the back of his shirt as she dropped off the desserts. "You leave your bother alone. Stop trying to embarrass him." Carol scolded dropping Merle on a stool at the counter as he argued about wanting to sit with Barbie, and putting his order through.

"I'm so glad we ran into your brother instead of my sister." Beth said. "You're brother didn't threaten me."

"I can look forward to being threatened hanging out with you?" Daryl asked spooning ice cream into his mouth quickly.

"Slow down, you're going to get brain freeze." Beth said, "Maggie is protective is all."

"I don't get brain freeze." Daryl said. Beth took a few dainty bites before sliding her dish over. "You full?" Beth nodded her head.

"You can finish if you want." Beth said holding her stomach and sipping her iced tea.

"You ready to find out where the grocery store is?" Daryl asked finishing off her sundae too. Beth nodded and reached for the bill. Daryl pulled it towards him. "I don't know where you think you are, but this here is the Deep South little lady. I got it."

"Alright but next time is my treat." Beth said sliding out of the booth and waving to Carol and Merle and followed Daryl towards the cash.

"You can go wait by the bike if you want. I parked next to your Jeep." Daryl said suddenly aware of all the eyes on them.

"You're going to take me on the bike?" Beth asked excitedly. "I've never been on a bike."

"Either that or you can follow me in your Jeep. That way you can stock up once we find the store." Daryl said handing over some bills to Carol, including a large tip and cash for anything else Merle ordered.

"Or you can hope in the Jeep and I'll drive." Beth suggested. Daryl looked at her. "Right Deep South." Beth said. "What do I do on the bike?" Beth asked walking beside Daryl as they approached the bike.

"You hold on to me and lean into the turns. Don't worry the pack I put on the back when I go camping weighs more than you. Daryl said reaching into the side panel and pulling out a helmet. "You don't get to go helmet free till you've ridden a few times. Believe it or not you might fall getting off the bike. You're legs are going to be weak."

"If I want to just get a few things can we put them in there?" Beth asked accepting Daryl's hand as she slid on to the bike behind him. "I swear just a few things."

"Yeah, shouldn't be a problem." Daryl said backing the bike out of the spot. "Hold on." Beth gripped his shoulders tightly and Daryl stopped and put his feet back down. "Hold my waist." Daryl said waiting for her to move her hands, if she got scared he didn't really want to be strangled. Beth moved her hands down and scooted a bit closer. Jesus Christ Daryl thought to himself. First date nightmare and now he was taking her grocery shopping. He already knew he'd never tell her no and he hadn't even seen her collarbone yet. Just her pretty blue eyes and smile and he knew he'd do whatever she asked him to do. He slowed down. "You recognize this street?" Daryl asked coming to a stop.

"Yeah turn here and the next left is my street." Beth said.

"Alright you come on to this street and go straight." Daryl said pulling away again. He turned at an intersection and again a few streets later, pulling into the Piggly Wiggly. "And here we are." Daryl said parking the bike and letting her off.

"You're going to make me go in all alone?" Beth asked taking off her helmet and handing it to Daryl. She pouted and slowly back stepped towards the doors.

"I was going to wait for you here, I can go in if you want." Daryl said getting off the bike. Beth smiled and put her arm through his and let him lead her to the store. "So on Tuesdays what do you do?" Beth asked grabbing a small basket that Daryl promptly took from her and held it so she could fill it. She added some leaf lettuce, tomatoes, peaches, cucumbers and potatoes.

"I usually work till about 7:00pm." Daryl said holding the basket out while Beth picked out some chicken and bacon before moving on to the dairy section and getting some milk and cheese. "Why?"

"I'm going to cook you dinner tomorrow." Beth said adding some pasta to the basket and moving to the spice aisle. She started throwing different spice bottles into the basket. "I need shortening." Beth said looking up at the ceiling and reading the signs before pulling Daryl into the next aisle and adding it to the basket. "You like chicken and mac and cheese don't you?" Beth asked making her way to the cash. "Oh look at these cute little canvas bags!" Beth squealed putt two on the belt.

"Um, yeah I do." Daryl said loading her stuff from the basket and turning to put it away. Beth handed over a gift card that her Daddy had given her and paid before picking up her bags. Daryl came over and took them from her and led her back to the bike. "You want me to bring anything?" Daryl asked loading the bags on each side and swinging himself on to the bike. He held his hand out and helped Beth on behind him.

"Nope." Beth said sweetly scooting forward and holding on to his waist. "Say around 8pm? Would that give you enough time after work?"

"Should be fine." Daryl said starting the bike up and pulling back into traffic. He rode in silence back to the diner. He'd known this devil on the back of his bike for less than 6 hours and he already had gone on one date and two more were planned. He stopped at a red light and looked to his side. There in his truck was T-Dog, his coworker. Beth had her head pressed into Daryl's back and she was looking the other way, all T-Dog could see was a petite body and a blonde ponytail wrapped around Daryl on his bike. No one ever rode on his bike. T-dog starred with his mouth open and Daryl cussed under his breath.

"What's wrong?" Beth asked lifting her head. The light changed green and Daryl sped through, causing Beth to tighten her grip. He slowed down, sensing her fear and she relaxed again. He had no reason to feel embarrassed. He was single, she was single and of age. Daryl pulled up next to the Jeep and let Beth off. He kicked the kickstand into place and got off the bike and removed her bags. Carol came out on break and lit up a smoke.

"Oh you went shopping together. How cute." Carol said. "I hope he was helpful."

"The perfect Southern gentlemen." Beth said with a smile reaching for her bags. Daryl nodded towards her trunk. Beth opened it and let him place them inside. Daryl reached up and pulled the trunk shut.

"Bad enough you're going to be carrying them in all on your own." Daryl mumbled turning back to his bike. Beth reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Tomorrow at 8pm, right?" Carol stubbed out her smoke and went back inside. Daryl nodded his head. Beth looked around and made sure no one was watching, sensing Daryl was kind of a private person, she leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips before letting him go.

"See you then." Beth said walking over to the driver's side and getting in the car. Daryl stepped back so she could back out of her spot and drive off. After she had turned and pulled away he licked his bottom lip. When had she put on peach lip-gloss? He wondered, getting back on his bike and heading home.


	2. Chapter 2

Beth groaned as she rolled over and looked at her alarm clock. Only a few more weeks of sleeping in, she'd be teaching in September and something told her that Mr. Blake would not tolerate tardiness. She rolled out of bed and walked down stairs to let Ollie her dog out in the back yard. He barely made it off the porch before peeing.

"Poor boy, did I sleep too late?" Beth asked leaving the door open so he could let himself back in while she went off to the bathroom herself. Beth came back out to the kitchen to Ollie sitting by the counter staring at his treats. She tossed him a few milk bones and filled his dish with kibble before grabbing one of the peaches she had bought yesterday for herself for breakfast. It was almost lunch anyway, she thought as she bit into the fruit. She got out some bread, lettuce and tomato and started to assemble a sandwich before taking out the bacon she bought and cooking it. She'd need the rest for her Mac and Cheese. She got her chicken out and put it in a bowl with buttermilk to marinate in the fridge. She quickly washed down the counter and her hands before flipping the sizzling bacon strips. She got to work grating her cheese, putting it in a container back in the fridge before laying the bacon out on a plate lined with paper towels and slipping a piece to Ollie and making her sandwich. "After I eat we can go for our jog before we start making dinner." Beth said sitting down at her island and digging into her early lunch. Ollie walked over and took his leash down from the hook Beth had hung it from walking back over JD sitting patiently beside her with it in his mouth while she finished. Beth reached over and patted him on the head before heading up and washing her face and brushing her teeth. She quickly pulled on some shorts, socks and her sneakers, a sports bra and tank top before spraying on some sunblock and grabbing her ball cap. She pulled her messy hair through the cap before securing it in a messy ponytail and making her way back down to the front door where Ollie sat with his leash. Beth stretched a bit before slipping the leash on, grabbing a plastic bag and heading down her steps. Ollie was well trained, he ran right beside Beth on her left side, never got tangled with her and ignored the playing kids, barking dogs in yards and cats that hissed at him. He had been used to running free on the farm, but he had quickly adapted to the city and subdivision life. It was a good thing he was so well behaved, he weighed 6 pounds more than Beth did and when he stood on his back paws, he was about the same height, maybe taller standing up. Beth followed the roads and soon found herself along Main Street. She ran through the park and stopped at the fountain, letting Ollie cool off with the other dogs that were playing in it for a few minutes before setting off for home. Ollie stopped to do his business, and the sweet boy that he was, it was right next to a garbage can in the park, so Beth didn't have to carry around a plastic bag of poop. She ran past Jacqui's on her way back home, not noticing the stares from inside the diner.

Daryl sat along the counter watching the street, waiting on the lunch order Dale had called in for everyone. He watched the few people playing in the park and longed for his days off. Wednesday he'd work 8am to 9pm, then only have to go in Thursday for a few hours to be up to his forty. Hell maybe he'd actually use a vacation day only work 32 hours this week. He followed the black baseball cap jogging with the biggest dog he'd seen in a long time till it dawned on him who was running. It was Beth, either she had a part time job dog sitting or she had the meanest looking heavyweight Rottweiler in Georgia. He could tell even from here that the dog was well trained; when she had stopped to tie her shoe, the dog had sat beside her and smiled, and when a toddler ran up to pet him, Beth had only had to point to the ground and he hand rolled over and let the little girl rub his tummy. His eyes followed Beth as she ran past him and he decided that he was lucky that Adidas made tight little running shorts, he might have to email the company and thank them. He was pulled from his thoughts when Carol set a few bags down in front of him, smiling and sending him on his way back to work. He went out, hoping in his truck and pulled out his phone. He sent a text off asking Beth to confirm her address, even though he was 99% sure of where she lived. He knew roughly which house was Shane's and she'd be the one attached to it. He threw his phone down on the seat and pulled out, heading back to work.

Beth could hear her phone buzz on the table by the front door when she let herself and Ollie back in. She picked it up and checked her texts. One from Maggie asking her how things were going, a messy one from her daddy, he was just learning how to text, and one from Daryl, confirming her address. Beth replied to Maggie and her dad with lengthy texts, waiting a few minutes, foolishly berating herself for not wanting to appear eager. What did she actually care? She really liked him. She apologized for missing his text, explaining she hand been out on a walk with her dog, and confirmed that yes, she lived at 33 Birch. When Daryl didn't answer right away, she went to the kitchen, washed her hands and got fresh water for Ollie and a glass of sweet tea for herself before getting to work on dinner. She quickly got the Mac and Cheese made and ready for the oven, toasting a few pieces of bread and making the bread crumbs for the top fresh. She found 2 paper bags and started mixing up up the flour and spices for her fried chicken when the phone buzzed again. Looking down she saw that Daryl had answered that it wasn't a problem, he had been driving back with lunch for the boys at work. He added that he thought he may have seen her at the park walking a beast if a dog. Beth laughed, causing Ollie to look at her with a tilted head. Beth typed out an answer and hit send, no longer caring if she looked eager. She set the phone back down and got the skillet and chicken out. She set the chicken on a wire rack on a baking sheet to let the excess buttermilk drip off, and poured the milk down the sink, adding her dirty dishes so the dishwasher as she went. Washing her hands again, she put on more tea to brew and sliced up some of her peaches to make it extra tasty, adding a few ice cubes to the pitcher before shoving it to the back of the fridge so it would be thoroughly chilled for dinner. She added her chicken parts to her spice and flour blend shaking it up, tapping off the excess and putting the coated chicken on the wire and waited for the Crisco to melt in the skillet before adding the chicken to cook. She quickly washed and dried the baking sheet before lining it with paper towels and another brown paper bag to help seep some of the grease out of the chicken. Beth picked up her phone and texted Daryl again, suddenly worried, asking him if spicy was ok. She had added quite a bit of cayenne pepper and paprika to her flour blend. He answered that it was fine and she breathed a sigh of relief before flipping the chicken and grabbing an empty soup can to drain the oil into once it was done. She quickly wiped down her counters, the island and her table before moving the chicken to the baking sheet and checking to make sure it was cooked through. Satisfied with the chicken she moved it the fridge to cool and swept her floors and straightened up the living room, she planned on asking if Daryl wanted to watch the ball game or a movie after eating. She was getting ready to head on up the stars and shower when someone knocked on the door. Ollie padded over quietly and watched while Beth opened the door to Carl and Judith.

"Hey guys." Beth said leaning back against the door. "What's up?"

"My mom kicked us out of the house while she talks to my dad and Shane. Is it ok if I use your bathroom? Shane's door was locked." Carl asked. "She wouldn't even let me pee first first."

Beth reached over and took Judith, letting Carl inside. He kicked off his shoes and walked through the kitchen to the half bathroom/laundry room thanking Beth. Ollie sniffed at the baby licking her bare feet before plopping down on the couch and drifting off to sleep. Beth bounced the baby on her hip, and looked across the street. Rick stormed out of the house and into his car, speeding away. Beth waved when he nodded his head to her, turning back and watching Shane storm out and across the street towards their shared house. She closed her door not wanting to deal with Shane's mood and waited for Carl.

"Hey." Carl said walking back and sitting on the little bench Beth had by the door to slip his shoes back on. "Thanks."

"No problem, anytime. You want to call your mom? I saw your dad and Shane leave, you might be able to head home." Beth said handing him her landline. She didn't want to send him home without giving Lori some heads up. Carl quickly dialed, spoke a few curt words to his mom and hung up reaching for his sister.

"We can go home. My mom said to say thanks again." Beth held the door open and Carl took off across the street. Beth made sure he made it back with the baby and was inside before she closed her door again and ran up the stairs to clean herself up and pick out what to wear.

Dale had enthusiastically agreed to Daryl taking a few days off, reminding him that he had worked 40 plus hours every week since he had started working for him 5 years ago, not even missing time when Merle had accidentally broken his leg hunting. Daryl thanked him and got back to work on the appointments they had for oil changes, working quickly.

"So you taking time off have anything to do with the hot blonde I saw you with?" T Dog asked handing over fresh oil to Daryl to pour into the car.

"Just a coincidence." Daryl said, though he guessed that he'd be able to see a bit more of Beth before she went in to work in September if he took some time off. "That was a first date last night." Daryl added when T Dog didn't walk away, sensing he wanted to talk. "Seeing her again though."

"Yeah at breakfast Carol mentioned you were going to wing night with her." T Dog said. Daryl nodded before letting Martinez take the car back out front to the customer.

"Seeing her tonight too. She invited me over." Daryl said wiping his hands off and grabbing his bottle of water.

"It's about time you met someone." Tyreese called over from the tire oration he was handling. "You've been single for as long as I've known you."

"How'd did you met her anyway?" T Dog asked leaning against the desk while Martinez brought in another car.

"Here." Daryl said. "Came is last night."

"Wait you picked up that tight little blonde that bought the wipers?" Martinez asked handing over the order slip on the car he brought in.

"She asked me out." Daryl said. "Programmed her number in my phone and called me about 15 minutes later."

"Damn man! I sent her back cause I was lined up! I knew I should have made the line wait while I fixed her good." Martinez said stalking back to the front of the garage.

"Something tells me she liked Daryl's Southern Charm. Bet you showed her how to fix them blades herself. Opened her car door." Tyreese teased as he finished up and lowered the car back to the ground.

"I have good customer service." Daryl said defensively. "Showed her how to change the washing fluid too."

"How hot is she Martinez?" T Dog asked. "I guess we'll all find out on wing night." T Dog added when he saw how red Daryl got in the face.

"Stop teasing him." Dale called down from his office. "Do I need to remind you of what you did when Andrea came in with a flat tire Theodore?"

Beth combed through her wet hair and let herself air dry before pulling on fresh panties and a bra. She dabbed on some perfume and deodorant before walking over to her closet and looking through her clothing. She'd have to dress up soon enough for work so she settled on a pair of cutoff jean shorts and black tank top. She put on some flip,flops before adding a bit of tinted moisturizer and mascara to her face and some lip balm. She hardly ever wore any more make up than that anyway. She looked at the clock and raced downstairs to get the Mac and Cheese into the oven and cooking before setting the table and folding a few pieces of paper towels into napkins. She started on the salad quickly finishing since she had prepped so much that morning. She tied her hair back in it's usually messy top knot and walked over and crashed on her front steps, enjoying the afternoon breeze. Lost in her thoughts she didn't notice when Shane walked over and plopped himself down next to her until it was too late.

"Hey." Beth said politely sitting up straighter and pulling at her shorts.

"Hello neighbor." Shane said staring at her. "Big plans?" He asked.

"Just having a friend over for dinner." Beth said awkwardly. "You?"

"Working the overnight." Shane added leaning back on the steps like Beth was, getting even closer. "Thanks for letting the kids in while Lori, Rick and I talked." Shane said running a hand across Beth's shoulder. She flinched away and mumbled no problem. "Rick works so much, Lori worries. It wasn't anything serious." Shane added ignoring Beth's discomfort. "You want to go out sometime?" Shane asked.

"I'm kinda seeing someone right now." Beth said, kinda lying, she knew that, but it was kinda true too. "I really like him." She added subtly stretching and scooting away.

"Boyfriend back home?" Shane asked staring across the street. "Long distance is hard."

Beth shook her head. "No I met him here in town, been out once already."

"That the friend coming over tonight?" Shane asked making air quotes around the word friend. Beth nodded her head and praised The Lord when her oven timer went off. She shot up and made her way to the door.

"I better check on dinner, I don't want to burn anything. Have a good night at work." Beth said waving awkwardly and closing the door behind her. She moved to the kitchen and checked on the oven. She pulled the dish from the oven and removed the aluminum foil covering and set it back in to brown the top. She walked over and checked her phone. Her daddy had texted her again a few times, offering to come up and visit before school started. Take her back to school shopping. Beth laughed and picked up her landline calling home.

"Daddy I'm a teacher now, not a baby. I don't go back to school shopping!" Beth giggled into his phone.

"You're my baby. You sure you don't need new things?"

"I still have the outfits you bought for graduation. You can just come visit me you know." Beth said sitting down. "I got a guest room."

"I'll stop by next time I'm in the city for farming supplies. You live too close for me to visit over night darling." Hershel said. "Your sister would like to have a few words." Hershel said handing the phone off to Maggie.

"You met anyone yet?" Maggie asked not bothering to say hello. "Glenn says hello." She added pushing Glenn away when he tried to listen to the conversation.

"Yes I have. A few people." Beth said. "How's Glenn handling taking over for Otis?" Beth asked. Maggie and Glenn had moved back to the farm to run it while her daddy ran his vet clinic. Otis had retired and moved to Florida with Patricia, leaving her daddy all alone on that big farm.

"City boy stop crying himself to sleep a week ago." Maggie joked. "Nellie kicked him in the gut yesterday."

"What he do to my horse?" Beth asked tossing the hand towel she had been using to wipe the counters down with into the sink.

"Offered her half an apple." Maggie said. "I miss having you around."

"I miss having you bossing me around too." Beth said. "You and Glenn could come visit me!"

"Let that city boy have a glimpse of the easy life?" Maggie scoffed.

"We could make him do my yard work while you're here." Beth said as the oven timer went off again. "I got to go Maggie. Promise me you'll think about a weekend up? Even a day trip."

"I'll think about it." Maggie said hanging up. Beth sighed and put her phone back on the charger. It was almost 7:00pm, Daryl would be here soon. She took the Mac and cheese out of the oven and recovered it with the foil so it'd stay warm and checked herself out in the mirror, making sure she hadn't spilled anything on herself before walking over and inspecting the table on last time. Ollie walked over to the front window and stood on his hind legs wagging his tail. Beth guessed that someone had pulled into her driveway, but she was surprised to see Rick making his way up her stairs with Judith. He knocked firmly on the door and Beth walked over and quickly answered it.

"Hey Beth sorry barge in like this, have you seen Carl?" Beth shook her head.

"Not since this afternoon."

"I'm going to head out and look for him, can you watch Judy? She's asleep." Rick said handing over the car seat.

"I'm having a friend over for dinner. Do you mind if I'm a bit distracted while I watch her?" Beth asked accepting the bundle.

"Not at all. Lori went to her parents for a few days, I'll just go get Judy's things and bring them over." Rick said making his way down the steps quickly and across the street. Beth set the car seat down and grabbed a laundry basket and placed a few towels down before easing the sleeping baby out of her seat and into the makeshift bed. Ollie came over and sniffed the basket before plopping down and curling up around it and the baby. Beth grabbed her phone and texted Daryl, letting him know that the baby would be there for a little bit and that she hoped he didn't mind. Daryl answered no problem almost instantly and Beth was relieved. There was no way she'd ever finish all the food she made. Rick made his way back over and dropped off a diaper bag and his cell number.

"Are you looking for Carl to watch the baby while you're on night shift?" Beth asked accepting the bag. Rick shook his head.

"Shane and I are on our 3 days off." Rick said turning and taking off down the stairs thanking Beth again before getting in his truck and pulling away. Beth shrugged her shoulders, figuring that Shane was catching some overtime. She shooed Ollie away and picked Judith up and brought her into the kitchen, placing the basket on the island. She heard a car pull up and a quiet knock on her door a few minutes later.

"Hey Daryl, nice truck." Beth said commenting on the shiny big Ford parked behind her jeep.

"Thanks, it's a bit quieter than the bike. Didn't want to scare your neighbors or your dog." Daryl said as Ollie trodden over and sniffed at him. Ollie simply turned and walked back to the kitchen, laying down by island. "He's not much of a watch dog." Daryl said kicking off his shoes me following Beth to the kitchen.

"He's a gentle soul." Beth said grabbing the water pitcher and ice tea from the fridge and placing them on the table. "Besides his favorite person in town is napping on the island." Daryl peered into the basket at the sleeping baby and put her soother back in her mouth. Beth moved all the food to the table and told Daryl to sit in either spot before placing Judith on the empty end of the table closest to her. Ollie followed them to the table, sleeping underneath across their feet with his head on Daryl's foot.

"So how'd you end up with the baby?"

"Lori is visiting her folks, Rick is out looking for Carl. I think he was desperate." Beth said. "I watched them last week for him too. Lori had appointments and Rick had to head in to work for some emergency. Help yourself." Beth said holding out a serving spoon for the pasta and helping herself to some salad. She poured them each a glass of tea and water and handed over the chicken to Daryl.

"I think I saw Carl on my way here." Daryl said. "He was at the Diner."

Beth quickly picked up her phone and called Rick, letting hi know what Daryl had told her.

"Why were you at the diner? Filling up incase my cooking is awful?" Beth teased. "Rick wanted me to thank you for the tip. He'll let us know if he finds him."

"I was reserving a table for tomorrow at 5pm. Wing night is serious business." Daryl said digging into the food. "This is really good." Beth smiled and took a bite.

"Thanks, I stole the recipe from the foodnetwork." Beth said. "You got enough pull to reserve a table in a diner last minute like this? I'm impressed." Beth said reaching for more chicken.

"I fixed jacqui's car and the motor in her mixer. I'm her favorite customer." Daryl said leaning back. "When do you start work?" Beth wiped her mouth off and cleared their plates.

"Two weeks. I go in before the kids and set up my class, submit my lesson plan for approval and met with head of the English department. I'm ready though, so I can relax till then."

"County Fair's coming on Thursday, staying for a few days. Want check it out?" Daryl asked. Beth smiled again, he wondered if her heels ever got sore for too much movement.

"I'd love to go, but you've got to promise not to let me spend a fortune of carnival games. I keep playing and playing. Last year they took pity on my back home and just gave me a prize. I had dropped about $100 without even realizing it. I'm glad you're asking me on a date of your own free will. I kinda felt like Carol forced you into asking me. "

"Nah, don't really do anything I don't want to do." Daryl said bring over the rest of the dishes and helping Beth load her dishwasher. She shooed him back to the table.

"You're my guest. You don't have to clean." Beth said putting a lid on the leftover pasta and chicken in a container before bending slightly to stack it into the fridge. Someone knocked on the door. "I bet that's Rick. Can you go let him in?" Beth asked as she finished cleaning. Daryl walked to the door and led a sheepish looking Carl and Rick back to the kitchen.

"Carl has something to say." Rick said pushing Carl forward.

"I'm sorry that my childish behavior put a damper on your evening. I won't runoff again and force my dad to rely on the kindness of our neighbors to find me." Beth struggled to keep a straight face in accepting his apology.

"Judy slept the entire time you were gone. Did you get to eat?" Beth asked Rick shook his head and said they'd get drive thru later. Beth opened the fridge and pulled out the leftover chicken and pasta. "Please take it! I'll be eating leftovers for the week if you don't." Rick gratefully accepted the leftovers, handing them to Carl and accepted Beth's offer of returning her laundry basket and towels in the morning once Judy woke up. He apologized again before heading out across the street with his kids and Judy's things.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow? You want me to come pick you up around 4:45pm?" Daryl asked.

"You want to stay and watch so tv?" Beth asked pointing to her living room. "Just push Ollie off the couch and make yourself at home."

"Be ok for a little while. I got to work in the morning though." Daryl said squeezing in on the end of the couch next to Ollie who promptly rolled his head into Daryl's lap. He scratched the dog behind the ears, making his hind leg shake. Daryl laughed as Beth came over and wrestled the dog to the floor so she could joking him on the couch. Beth flicked on Netflix and scrolled through the titles.

"Want to watch a few episodes of a show? Game is on too if you follow baseball." Beth said switching to cable.

"Games fine. Who's playing?" Daryl asked leaning back. Her couch was more comfortable than his bed.

"Let's see, we got Detroit vs Cleveland, San Francisco vs Atlanta and Dodgers vs the Pirates." Beth said checking the guide.

"You ok with the Braves?" Daryl asked. Beth nodded and clicked on the game. She placed the remotes back on the table and cuddled in next to Daryl, lifting his arm and putting it around her shoulders.

"You're kinda pushy aren't you?" Daryl asked leaving his arm where she put it.

"I'm trying it out for awhile." Beth said looking up at him and smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Parallel Lives Chapter 3

Daryl looked down at Beth smiling at him and watched as she licked her lips. He couldn't help himself from lowering his head towards her, only to be rewarded by her grabbing the back of his head and swinging up into his lap and kissing him hard. Crap Daryl thought as he ran his tongue over her mouth it's not her lip-gloss that tastes like sweet ripe peaches, it's her actual spit. She's inherently sweet. She had just scarfed down friend chicken and mac and cheese and she tasted like peaches. Sure she had drunk that ice tea, and there were peaches in that, but Daryl had drunk that too and he was sure he didn't taste that sweet. Oh fuck she was sucking on his tongue and pulling herself closer to him.

"Beth wait," Daryl, said moving his mouth to the side away from hers. She ran her mouth over his jaw and sucked on his neck ignoring him. "I better go I got to work in the morning." Daryl said standing up. Beth held tightly to his neck and he had to move his hands under her thighs to help support some of her weight or she'd have dragged him back to the couch.

"I'll set my alarm for an hour before you have to be to work. I'll even make you breakfast." Beth said capturing her mouth again and rolling her hips. Daryl let her kiss him a bit more before turning his head away.

"You don't want your neighbors to wonder who the strange truck in your driveway belongs to." Daryl reasoned, trying to be noble, only to have her tug on his hair to pull his head back so she could scrap her teeth along his throat, than ran her tongue over her teeth tracks.

"It's not actually the 1950's. Let them talk." Beth said returning her mouth to his jaw and lips.

"I don't have any protection with me." Daryl said kissing her neck lightly when she leaned her head back.

"I'm on the pill and I have condoms upstairs. It's not very gentlemanly to make me beg." Beth whined when he dropped a sloppy kiss to her collarbone.

"We just met. I don't you to regret this in the morning when you wake up." Daryl said, moving his mouth away from her again.

"Then you should probably keep me up all night so I wake up in the afternoon." Beth said grabbing hold of the bannister and pulling till he walked closer to the stairs. "I don't know how to tell you I'm sure any other way." Beth whispered in his ear running her tongue along his ear lobe. Daryl gave up trying to convince her they should take it slow and stepped towards the foot of the stairs. "Up the stairs to the right, my right your left." Beth said groaning when he moved and brushed his belt against her. Daryl reached her room and walked over to the bed only to finally have Beth jump down out of his arms. Thinking she had finally came to her senses he turned around to leave only to have her shoo Ollie out of the room and close the door, she roughly pushed him towards the bed and gave him a hard shove when he felt the mattress behind his legs he tumbled into the bed on his side and rolled on his back and sat up in time to see Beth pull her curtains closed. "Don't move." Beth warned walking into her bathroom and opening the medicine cabinet and pulling out a pack on condoms and tossing it on the bed. She walked back over and tackled him back against the mattress, straddling his lap and ripping his button up open and kissing down his chest. "I'll sew your buttons back on." She promised against his abs working her way back up to his mouth. Daryl reached down and slid his hand into her jeans shorts cupping her ass cheeks and pulling her closer. She was wearing silk panties. It felt like he was running his hand over water they were so cool and smooth. Beth stood up beside him on the bed suddenly and undid her tight little jean shorts and let the slide down her body before dropping back down on top of Daryl, knocking his breath out of him.

"Huff." Daryl said exhaling at the impact. "It's a good thing you're small." He teased running his hand up under her tank top working it over her head leaving her in her matching little silk set. Beth pulled him up to a sitting position and pulled his shirt off his shoulder before reaching down and undoing his belt.

"You have too many clothes on. " Beth said against his mouth as she fiddled with his belt buckle. "Take them off." Beth said giving up and rolling off him onto her back lifting her hips as she pulled off her panties. She kept her legs together and pushed Daryl up to a standing position so he could get his pants off. Daryl stood up and undid his belt and let his pants fall off, stepping out of them and toeing his socks off before crawling back up the bed and kissing Beth hard on the mouth. He reached around her back and felt around for the clasp of her bra finding only smooth silky material and her satiny skin. He ran his hands to the front and found not hooks there either. He pulled away from her confused. Beth sat up straddling his lap again so he was face to face with her chest. She held her hands over her head. "Pull it over my head, like a top." She said biting his bottom lip softly, moving with him as he pulled it off. The little support that the flimsy bra offered allowed gravity to take over and her breasts bounced down against him and she lowered herself back down into his boxer covered lap and pressed her chest against his kissing him hard.

"Your skin is so fucking soft." Daryl said running his hands over her legs, sides and back. Beth leaned back and Daryl ran his tongue over her neck down to her breasts licking her nipple and sucking it into her mouth, grazing his teeth light over her as he pulled away.

"Again." Beth begged pulling him roughly back to her breast, grinding down against him. Daryl complied and pulled away again. Beth smiled and moaned trying to pull him to her again only to have Daryl reach back and pull her hands off his neck and head before moving on to her other breast and giving it the same treatment. Beth moaned again running her hands lightly up and down his arms, admiring his biceps. Daryl laid her back against her bed and kissed down her body. He leaned down and kissed around her outer lips before swiping his tongue and through her slick folds. Beth flinched and backed away from him.

"What's wrong?" Daryl asked kissing her inner thigh.

"Nothing." Beth said trying to lie back and relax. Daryl shrugged, figuring she was just getting comfortable kissing his way back to her slick center only to have her slam her legs closed catching him on the side of his face with one knee.

"Ouch." Daryl said sitting up on his knees and looking at her rubbing the side of his face. "If you don't like having someone go down on you it's ok." Daryl said rubbing her legs and kissing up her stomach. Beth relaxed as he kissed around her breasts again.

"I don't know if I like it." Beth answered honestly. "No one's ever done it before." Beth said pulling him to her mouth and kissing him.

"What? You've done this before right?" Daryl asked suddenly nervous. Beth nodded her head.

"I've done pretty much everything, I just never had that done to me before." Beth said trying to pull him back on top of her. "I just didn't know how to ask."

"Any guy with you should have been begging you to do it." Daryl said kissing down her stomach again easing her legs open. "Just relax, if you don't like it tell me to stop." Daryl said kissing her above her knees again and waiting till Beth spread her legs open. She hesitated for a few seconds, unsure what to do with her hands before leaning back against the pillows and letting her legs fall open. Of course she was the color of a pink rose. Daryl thought as he spread her open and kissed her softly. She tasted like sweet peaches and she was the prettiest shade of pink he'd ever seen. A slew of dirty things to say raced through his head, but he held them in for the next time. He didn't want to scare her off. He looked up and noticed that she was flushed down her chest and through her cheeks, eyes softly closed and she was nibbling on her lower lip. Her hands were fidgeting like they were cold. He lifted his mouth from her and earned a loud whine and a please don't stop escaped her mouth before Daryl guided her hands to her chest and kissed his way back to her center and continuing with his explorations with his tongue. Beth moaned softly and arched into his mouth. Daryl slid his hand up and teased her with his fingers sliding two into her. She was insanely tight, but he was relieved that he didn't meet any resistance. She wasn't a virgin and he'd be able to fuck her pretty hard without hurting her. Beth moved her hips closer to him again, taking his fingers in deeper and grinding down against his mouth. Remembering how she had reacted to his teeth lightly grazing her nipples he let his teeth lightly drag over her softly. Beth moaned even louder and grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled him closer to her. Daryl did it again dragging his teeth as he brought his mouth back up to her clit and sucked softly. Beth's legs relaxed open even further and she softly ran her hands over his head encouraging him to continue.

"Daryl I think I like it when you go down on me." Beth whispered arching her back again. Daryl chuckled against her and sucked harder, earning a loud whine and a sudden push when Beth pushed his mouth away from her and arched away from his hand. "Too much." Beth panted pulling herself up to a sitting position and looking down at him. She licked her lips and eyed his slick looking lips and chin before launching herself forward again and kissing him licking around his mouth.

"Do you taste how sweet you are?" Daryl moaned against her mouth. Beth smiled against his mouth and reached down and pushed his boxers down and grabbed his cock and stroked softly. Daryl grabbed her hand and moved it to his shoulder. "I'll go off in your hand if you touch me. Give me a minute." Daryl said pulling her closer and kissing her. Beth reached up over his head and grabbed the pack of condoms pushing her breast into his mouth when he licked at her nipple. Beth ripped the package open and tore open a condom pushing the pack to the floor and straddling Daryl's thighs as she pulled away from him.

"Are you good now?" Beth asked running her nails down his thighs. Daryl took the condom from her and pulled it from the wrapper rolling it on. Beth scooted forward and kissed him again. Beth rolled over pulling him on top of her and between her legs. "Is it ok like this?" Beth said breathlessly. Daryl nodded and gripped her hip and supported himself on his elbow above her head. Beth found herself looking at up at his Adams Apple and she leaned up and kissed him on the throat before arching as he slid into her slowly. Daryl groaned at how tight she was. He looked down at her and kissed her softly moving his hips.

"Are you ok?" Daryl asked moving slowly, letting her get used to him, loving her warm heat around him.

"God yes don't stop moving." Beth begged moving her hips up to meet him. "Can you go harder?" Beth asked innocently. "I don't want you to stop." Daryl groaned and snapped his hips forward a bit faster, moving deeper. Beth wrapped her legs around Daryl's waist encouraging him to keep up his pace. Daryl moved on to both his elbows and framed her head holding it in place while he kissed her deeply. He ground his pelvis bone against her and she gasped and moaned in his mouth.

"Are you going to come for me?" Daryl said against her mouth kissing her hard. Beth nodded her head and pulled him closer with her arms, hoping he'd brush against her again. Daryl knew what she wanted so he angled his hips and grinded against her earning a few cries and moans. Beth gripped him tightly as she came, tensing her legs around him and holding him still before easing up and smiling, moving him again with her strong legs. Daryl started moving again and grinned at the happy look on Beth's face. "God you feel good."

"You feel better." Beth moaned again arching her back. "I think I'm going to come again Daryl." Beth said.

"Good." Daryl groaned against her moving his hips a bit faster. Beth clenched around him again turning and biting down on his forearm as she came around. The slight pain pushed Daryl over the edge as he filled the condom. He let his weight fall on her for a moment before reaching down and holding the condom as he slid out of her. He pulled the condom off and tied it off looking for a garbage can.

"Other side of the bed." Beth said rolling over and grabbing a tissue from her nightstand and taking the condom from him and leaning over and dropping it in her waste bin. "What time do you work in the morning?" Beth asked reaching for her phone.

"Should be there by 9am at the latest." Daryl said. He mentally calculated the hours he had already worked in his head for the week. 13 hours on Monday, 11 today. Another 7 would get him to 31 for his short week before he took off Thursday through to the next Tuesday. Beth set the alarm for 7:45am.

"I'll make you breakfast in the morning too." Beth said kissing his chest as she reached over him to set the phone on the nightstand.

"Screw that, I'll take you to breakfast if you don't mind stopping by my place so I can run up and change." Daryl said rolling on his back. Beth smiled.

"I can live with that." Beth said burrowing into his side and rolling over. "I'll be your little spoon if you're ready to go to sleep." Beth said as she wiggled her ass against his thigh. Daryl rolled over and lifted her head up so he could slide an arm under her neck and curled himself around her body. Beth relaxed back against him. "Maybe we should wake up at 7:00am and shower here." Daryl reached over and grabbed her phone and handed it back to her so she could reset her alarm.

Daryl feel asleep almost instantly, and Beth contently listened to his breathing and enjoyed his warm body against her. She rolled over onto her other side and eased her leg in between his and burrowed her head under his chin and placed her cheek against his chest and promptly fell asleep.

Daryl shot up straight at the sounds of Donna Fargo screaming from Beth's phone. Happiest girl in the whole USA my ass he thought contently as Beth pulled the blankets over her head.

"Hit the snooze button Daryl." Beth whined. "Just 5 more minutes. I can be quick in the shower I swear." Daryl handed her the phone and she shut it up.

"You're going to have to get used to waking up early." Daryl said softly. "You go to work soon."

"I've lived the college life for the past 4 years and have slept in all summer." Beth said into her pillow. Daryl smiled and got out of bed. "I'm cold." Beth whined.

"I got to piss. I'll be in the shower." Daryl said grabbing his clothes and dropping them on the bathroom floor. He heard Beth shuffling around in the bed as he peed and knew she was getting up. He flushed the toilet and turned to check her bathroom out. She had a separate shower and tub, but he was surprised at how spacious the stand alone shower was. He was impressed that this was the smaller side of the duplex and wondered for a minute or two what Shane's side looked like. He turned on the shower and wasn't surprised when Beth pushed open the door.

"Can you let me pee before you get in the shower?" Beth said looking at the floor from behind the door.

"Sure." Daryl said reaching in and turning the water back off, Beth pushed open the door and walked in naked. Daryl let her close the door and have some privacy, waiting after she flushed for her to open it again. She looked pretty adorable in the morning. Her hair was even messier and she looked even shorter. Beth reached through the door an pulled him into the bathroom jumping up into his arms and kissing him. Daryl caught her and marveled at how good she tasted.

"Turn the water back on." Beth said as she slid down his body and moved back into the bedroom looking for her box of condoms. Daryl turned the water on and turned and watched while Beth leaned over and looked under the bed, bending over the reach for a stray condom that had fallen between her nightstand and the bed.

"Girl are you trying to kill me?" Daryl asked from the bathroom. Beth turned around and smirked at him and held up the condom. Daryl stepped into the shower and watched while Beth skipped over jumped in with him. She pulled him close and leaned back against the wall.

"You might be late to work." Beth said coyly grabbing a bar of soap from behind him and rubbing it over his chest before putting it back on the shelf and working the lather round his body.

Daryl picked up the soap and was relieved it didn't smell too girly and quickly washed up while Beth lazily ran her hands over his chest.

"I think I'm clean." Daryl said as he leaned back to rinse.

"Why are you so muscly?" Beth said rubbing more soap on his arms.

"Manuel labor, drawing my crossbow when I go hunting." Daryl said ducking his head under the spray. Beth handed him over her shampoo. It smelled like mint. He rubbed it on his head and it tingled while it cleaned. "I like your shampoo." Daryl said rinsing off and stepping to the side so Beth could duck under and wash up. Beth drenched her hair and worked some shampoo through it. With her back to Daryl, he reached over and rubbed her back with the bar of soap before working the lather around her shoulder and across her chest. Beth leaned back in the spray and rinsed her hair clean before leaning back against Daryl .

"Will you take me hunting with you some time?" Beth asked grinding her ass back into him.

"You got to be quiet to hunt." Daryl said turning her around and lifting her up and pressing her into the wall. "Where'd you put that condom?" Daryl asked running his hand down and playing with her clit.

"Shower caddy." Beth said reaching over his shoulder. "My arms to short to reach, step back." Beth whined grinding her hips into his hand. Daryl carefully stepped back and Beth grabbed the condom and tore it open with her teeth handing it over to him. Daryl slid it on and moved his hips forward and groaned as she surrounded him. Beth whined loudly and moved against him. "Hurry. Water's getting cold." Daryl grunted and moved his hand back to her clit and rubbed firmly. Beth leaned her head forward and laid it against his shoulder moaning at the feeling of his hands. When the water started to cool she clenched around him at the sudden temperature change and bit down on his shoulder as she came. "Aren't you cold?" Beth said shivering against him. Daryl straightened up and sucked her lips into his mouth.

"Not my first cold shower." Daryl said against her mouth. Beth stretched her leg out and turned the knob with her toes till the shower turned off.

"Warm me back up." Beth said tightening her legs and wrapping her arms around his neck and moving herself up and down meeting his thrusts. Daryl dug his hands into her thighs as he came.

"You're leaving bit marks all over me." Daryl said easing her to her feet.

"I am?" Beth asked. She looked at his shoulder and his forearm. "I'm sorry." Beth said standing on her toes and kissing his shoulder and bringing his forearm to her mouth. "Maybe tonight you should turn me around so I can bite a pillow." Beth said blushing at the words leaving her mouth.

"Maybe I will." Daryl said. He glanced over at the small clock that Beth had on the wall and realized they had spent 45 minutes in the shower. "We got to get dressed if we're going to make breakfast." Daryl said stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel. He wrapped it around Beth and let her out of the shower. Beth handed him a towel before moving on to the sink and brushing her teeth.

"I got another toothbrush, bought a 4pack, you can have the blue one." Beth said handing him over toothpaste and brush. Daryl accepted it and moved beside her. "It's got to last me 4 months now instead of 3." Beth said with a smile. "I hope you keep up with your dentists advice."

"See him twice a year. Change my toothbrush when he gives me one at my appointments." Daryl said spitting a mouthful of toothpaste in the sink.

Beth handed him over the green one too. "You can have the green one too." Beth said rinsing her mouth and putting her toothbrush in the cabinet. She picked up her leave in conditioner and sprayed her hair and quickly worked her comb through the tangles.

"Thanks, but now you're down to 2." Daryl pointed out.

Beth pulled open her medicine cabin fully opened and Daryl looked inside. She had 2 more 4 packs and a few tubs of toothpaste.

"My sister is an extreme couponer." Beth said. "Seriously open that closet over there." Daryl pulled open the door and saw a stack of toilet paper and personal products. "She got it all for free. She'd kick my ass for paying full price for my groceries yesterday."

"Come on, let's go get dressed." Daryl said chuckling. "You leave home to avoid an ass kicking from you sister?"

"No I got offered a job here." Beth said. "I was lucky. Right place, right time. I only had to supply teach for about a month last year." Beth said shimming on a light pink pair of panties that looked just as soft as the pair he had watched her take off the night before. Daryl turned to a frantic scratching against the door. "Oh, Ollie." Beth said forgetfully as she moved to the door in her towel and opened it and followed Ollie down stairs and let him out into the back yard before sprinting back up the stairs. "I want to be able to put in his doggie door and build his dog house, but I am just terrible with power tools. I'm scared of ruining Shane's door." Beth said reaching into her closet and pulling out a white sundress. She pulled her hair braiding the sides around her head and securing the sides under the rest she left long. Looked like a halo surrounding her head.

"I'm off the rest of the week. I could come over tomorrow and help you out." Daryl offered not even believing the words leaving his mouth. "Could take you hunting with me after we get the dog set up. Go to the fair this weekend."

"Sounds like a plan." Beth said. "What's you're favorite food? I'm going to have to cook or bake you something else."

"Anything you make will be fine. I like any kind of food." Daryl said. Pulling his dirty clothes back on. Her pulled his shirt on and coughed to get Beth's attention. He only had 2 buttons left.

"I promise I'll sew them back on." Beth said moving to her dresser and pulling out a t-shirt. "I usually sleep in this, I stole it from my brother when I went to college. It might fit you." Beth said holding out a UG t-shirt. Daryl pulled it on, it was tighter than he would have liked but it would do till he got home. He looked over at the clock, 8:15am, shit he'd be late to work. He didn't want to give up breakfast though. He once again felt lucky about all the time he had banked, he'd just take another vacation day and make the time up once Beth started work. He shook his head. He was already planning his days around her. Beth turned her back and twisted her way into a matching pale pink strapless bra and pulled on her dress, pulling the zipper up under her arm and smoothing it down. Beth slid her feet into a pair a gold flip flops and Daryl stared at how pretty she looked in her dress and fuck were her toes painted the same pale pink of her underwear. Beth smeared on her tinted moisturizer and rubbed some sunscreen on her arms. She grabbed her mascara and swiped some on and sat on the bed. Ollie bound up the stairs and jumped on the bed beside her. "I'm just going to go make sure he's got food and water, I'll let you finish getting ready." Beth said leaving her room. Daryl snapped his eyes off her legs and looked around for his socks. Beth spotted them at the foot of the bed and picked them up and tossed them to him. Daryl pulled them on and watched while she hopped down the stairs. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and let Dale know he'd be in around 10 or 10:30. He moved down the stairs and found Beth tossing treats to Ollie.

"Ready?" Daryl asked shoving his feet into boots. "We better get a move on."

"We can skip breakfast if you got to make it to work." Beth said looking at the clock. "I don't want to make you late."

"Nah it's cool, I'll go in an hour late, make up the time next week." Daryl said. "You need to try the home fries from Jacqui's." Beth grabbed her keys and purse and locked the back door.

"Should I take my own car? Save you time from driving me back?" Daryl just looked at her. "Never mind." Beth said pulling her front door shut and locking up. "I forgot, it's not quite legal for me to drive yet is it? Can I vote?" Beth joked as she made her way over to his truck. "I might need a boost, I'm not even eyelevel with your handle." Beth said reaching up and only to have her hand pulled away by Daryl as he opened the door for her.

"Step up and push off my shoulder." Daryl said sliding hands to her waist and lifting. Beth hopped up into the seat and Daryl smirked as she adjusted her skirt. She may have left bit marks on his shoulder and forearm, but he had left a pretty huge hickey on her inner thigh. "I'll just be a minute at my place." Daryl said closing her door and walking around to the driver's side and jumping in. "You can wait in the car for me. Don't want to make you run up the stairs." Daryl said pulling into the stret and driving towards his place.

"You afraid it's messy in there?" Beth teased "I cleaned all day before you came over. Ollie sheds something fierce."

"I know it's messy in there." Daryl answered. "You need to give me a week to get it up to par." Daryl said turning and pulling into his spot beside his bike. "You really want to come up you can. Just remember you had all day to clean."

"I'll wait here." Beth said smiling and leaning back against the seat. Daryl reached over and locked her door.

"I'll leave it running, let me in when I get back." Beth reached over and turned off the truck.

"I'll be fine, take your keys. I'm going to text my sister and tell her I need more cleaning supplies when she comes to visit again." Beth said handing him his keys.

"Keep the doors locked alright? This isn't the best part of town." Beth smiled and saluted him pulling her phone out.

"I'll call you if I get scared." Beth promised trying to keep a straight face. Daryl locked his door and shut it and sprinted to the door, and up to his apartment. He pulled off Beth's shirt and tossed it on his bed. He'd wash it and get it back to her later. He stripped off his pants and boxers and put on a fresh pair and an older pair of jeans, swiped on his deodorant and grabbed a clean pair of coveralls for work and put on his work boots. He locked up and sprinted back down the steps and found Beth texting away, oblivious to his neighbors checking her out from the stoop. He rolled his eyes and unlocked his door, flipping Zach and Jesse off before getting into the truck and pulling Beth across the seat and kissing her.

"You are going to be very late for work if you kiss me like that again." Beth said turning her head so Daryl could kiss her cheek. "I want pancakes and bacon Daryl." Beth said sliding back into her seat and pulling on her seat belt.

"Trust me on the home fries." Daryl said. "And don't be thinking you can just eat them off my plate." Daryl said backing out of his spot and getting back on the road.

"I'll tell you what, you can order for both of us." Beth said sliding her hand over and resting it on the hand Daryl had lying on the seat between them. Daryl took the hint and flipped his hand over and let her hold his while drove to the diner. Beth smiled to herself and put her phone on silent sliding it into her purse.

"How much can you eat?" Daryl asked pulling into the parking lot and nabbing a sweet spot close to the door. Daryl unbuckled her seat belt and pulled her across the seat, helping her out his door.

"A lot after working out." Beth said ducking under his arm and swaying her hips while she walked to the door. Daryl smirked after her and caught up before she could open the door. Carol led Beth over to a table that had recently been bused.

"He convince you to met him for a late breakfast?" Carol asked. "He's usually here by 7:00am." Carol said "You need menus?" Carol asked.

"Nah give me the usual, and extra order of home fries, side order of bacon and a stack of pancakes." Daryl said. "I'll have a large coffee though, no juice. Beth what do you want to drink? I forgot to ask. "

"May I have ice water and a cup of tea?" Beth asked.

"What kind of tea sweetie? We have green, lemon, passion fruit, Earl Grey, Mint."

"Mint please." Beth said cheerfully. Carol patted Daryl on the shoulder and rushed their order through. "Are you going to get in trouble for being late?" Beth asked guiltily.

"Don't worry about it. My boss has been after me to take some time off. That's why I got the rest of the week off till next Tuesday." Daryl said. Beth smiled.

"Lucky me." Beth said moving back so Carol could set their drinks down. "Carol Daryl won't tell me what he's favorite food is. He ever order anything besides a double cheeseburger without relish?"

"He likes pasta and garlic bread, homemade soups and pie." Carol said. "You going to cook for him? You guys are adorable." Carol said moving on with her coffee pot to refill cups of the other customers.

"You're in luck." Beth said smiling. "I bake the best pie ever and a kindly gentlemen let me know where a grocery store is located." Beth said leaning across the table and kissing him in the middle of the diner. "You gonna tell me what kind is your favorite?" she asked sitting back down.

"Apple." Daryl said. "You don't got to bake me anything though. Let me buy some take out for tomorrow."

"No way. I have not doubt that I'm getting a free breakfast and wings today." Beth said smiling. "Unless you plan on letting me treat you sometime you are just going to have to let me cook for you." Beth said.

"It's not a terrible cross to bare." Daryl said. "I've liked everything of yours that I've eaten so far." He said coyly deciding to tease her back. Beth blushed and looked around to make sure no one was listening to them.

"Well get ready to have your taste buds explode." Beth said recovering, she leaned over again and whispered "I am going to make you pay for that eventually." Beth promised dropping a kiss to his cheek as a cover.

"Here you guys go!" Carol said dropping their food on the table. "You want real maple syrup dear?" Carol asked Beth setting down a few tabs of butter.

"No thank you, table syrup is fine." Beth said smiling up at Carol. Daryl grunted and received a slap to the back of his head from Carol.

"I hope her manners rub off on you." Carol said turning back to her other tables after refilling Daryl's cup.

"Keep your feet to yourself young lady." Daryl said running his hand down and grabbing ahold of her foot and pulling it into his lap. "I have to get to work after breakfast." Daryl said running his nails across her sole. Beth pulled her foot away and leaned over their food carefully in her white dress to whisper in his ear.

"You got to take me home first." Beth said biting his ear lobe softly before sitting back down and delicately cutting her pancakes up. "You want some of my bacon? This is a really large order." Beth said holding out her plate of 9 strips of bacon. Daryl took four and added it to his plate of steak, home fries and eggs. Beth smiled sweetly and returned her foot to his calf muscle and rubbed his leg softly, but she kept her movements below to thigh while they ate. Daryl held out the extra plate of home fries and Beth stabbed a bit with her fork and brought it to her mouth. "Oh these are good. What kind of seasoning does she use?" Beth asked forking another bit.

"Secret. She won't tell anyone." Daryl said "You want some of the steak?" Beth shook her head.

"I am going to barely be able to finish this. I wish I had known that a stack of pancakes meant five the size of my face." Beth said stuffing more in her face. "Are the chicken wings standard wing size? Or are the they size of a fist?" Beth asked holding up her fist before grabbing a piece of bacon.

"Slightly smaller than you're tiny little fists." Daryl said grabbing her hand and kissing it. "You don't have to eat it all."

"But it's really good." Beth said taking another bite of her pancakes. "I wonder if I can order off the kids menu next time."

"Carol will let you order a half stack I bet." Daryl said draining his coffee and finishing off his plate. "You going to eat anymore of your fries?" Beth pushed the plate closer to him and added 2 more stripes of her bacon. Daryl quickly finished off his second helping while Beth finished her pancakes. Beth leaned back and rubbed her stomach.

"Can you carry me to the car? I don't think I can move." Beth said. Daryl moved towards her. "I was kidding don't pick me up I'll be sick." Beth said accepting a hand up and following Daryl to the cash register.

"You really want to go hunting with me? You got to sleep in a tent, pee in the woods." Beth smiled and leaned against him while they waited in line. "You'll freeze out there at night."

"I have a feeling I'd find a way to keep warm." Beth sliding her hand up his shirt. Daryl pulled her hand away and hand Carol 2 twenties and told her to keep the change, catching her smirk as he pulled Beth towards the truck. "Can you help me in again?" Beth asked sweetly Daryl grabbed his door handle and opened the door before gripping Beth around the waist and lifting her up. Daryl pressed a kiss into her knee before letting go and letting Beth slide across the seat.

"Let me get you home. You can sleep off your carbs before wing night." Daryl said pulling out of parking lot and into the heavier morning traffic of people rushing to work, those that were late to their 9-5 jobs.

"You would have made it to work by 9:15 if you had let me drive my self here." Beth teased as they drove past Dale's Automotive.

"Worth being a bit late." Daryl said pulling up behind about 15 cars with no advanced turn. Beth slid across the seat to the middle and buckled up leaning against Daryl's arm.

"How late are you willing to be?" Beth asked running her hand down the front of his jeans. "Are traffic jams common here?" Beth asked looking around.

"Usually only with people trying to make it to work and people trying to make it home." Daryl said reaching down and squeezing her hand and placing it back in her lap. "You keep your hands to yourself."

"I can handle not using my hands, but you are going to have to undo your pants." Beth said kissing his neck. Daryl tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "How long do you think it'll take you to get back to work from my house?" Beth asked as she worked her hand over his belt and undoing it. "Do I need a head start?" Beth whispered in his ear as they moved forward and a few cars moved through the green light after the car trying to turn finally made it through. Daryl almost made it to the intersection before the light changed and he slammed on the breaks at a stop light. "9:17am now." Beth said easing his zipper down. "You're truck is up so high no one can see." Beth said leaning down. The light changed and Daryl took off through the light speeding towards Beth's. he pulled into her driveway and she hit the garage opener in her purse. "Pull in there." Beth said dropping her purse back to the floor and turning to unzip her dress, pulling it off and placing it on the seat beside her. Daryl stared at her. "I want to wear that dress tonight to wings." Beth said sweetly bending over and sticking her ass in the air and taking him in her mouth and bobbing her head up and down.

"You are a bad influence." Daryl said gathering her hair off her face and putting it over one shoulder. "You going to lecture kids that are late to class next year?"

"I guarantee they won't have an excuse as good as you do." Beth said sweetly leaning up to kiss him as she worked him with her hand. Daryl roughly pulled her back and kissed her hard dragging her into his lap. "You got a condom on you?" Beth nodded her head reaching for her purse. "You plan this little fantasy this morning?" Beth smiled and pulled a condom out.

"Maybe. I just can't get enough of you." Beth said rolling the condom on and smiling against his mouth between kisses. Daryl pulled her panties to the side and pulling her onto him. Beth reached up and grabbed hold of the roof through the window and moved against him. "Oh god you feel even better like this." Beth moaned and moved faster and harder against him.

"You should have told me you liked it on top." Daryl said pulling down her bra and kissing her chest.

"You said I was pushy. I didn't want to over do it." Beth said as she moved and reached over and moved one of his hands to her center. "Please." Beth said moving against fingers. Daryl moved his thumb in circles against her. Beth closed her eyes and her mouth dropped open while she moved. "You should bring a bag over and stay the night again tonight." Beth said breathlessly.

"I'll think about it." Daryl said, already mentally packing a bag. "You close?" Daryl asked mentally running through his multiplication tables in his head trying pend off his orgasm. Beth nodded her head and moved faster. Daryl leaned back down and grazed her teeth over her chest a few times till she came. Daryl helped her move a few more times till he came again. He helped her move off his lap and he reached into this glove compartment of a napkin and pulled the condom off and into it wrapping it up.

"9:50am. You want to come inside and have a quick shower?" Beth asked. Daryl looked at her. "I swear you can shower alone. I'm taking a bath." Beth said pulling on her dress. Daryl kissed her and got out of the truck helping her down.

"I'll see you around 4:45pm." Daryl said backing out of her garage and waving. Beth smiled and waved before making hitting the button and losing her garage. She let Ollie into the backyard to do his business, calling him back inside and giving him a few treats and more kibble. Ollie circled around her whined.

"You miss me boy?" Beth asked scratching his ears. "I'm going to be working soon. You'll have to get used me being busy and out of the house." Beth said as she moved up the stairs and made her bed and started the bath. Ollie followed her. "We can take a nap after my bath Ollie." Beth promised hanging her dress and throwing her panties and bra in the hamper. Ollie tried to follow her into the bathroom but Beth shooed him out. "You can't keep your promise to keep your head out of the toilet!" Beth said closing the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Parallel Lines Chapter 4

Beth dried off after her bath and checked the time, it was only 10:40am. She could take a short nap, but she probably should go get groceries and do a little running around. Ollie was lying with his head on her pillow wagging his tail, waiting for nap time.

"Sorry boy, I think we have things to do today. No nap." Ollie whined at her and rolled on his back. "You want to go in the car?" Beth asked. Ollie rolled off the bed to his feet wagging his tail. Beth quickly got dressed again and followed him down the stairs. She grabbed his harness, an empty bowl and a bottle of water and strapped him into the back of the Jeep. Yes she was one of those dog people that buckled their dogs up like babies. She ran back to the house for his chewy stick and tossed it in the back seat with him and pulled out, driving right to The Piggly Wiggly, parking in the shade. She poured some water into his bowl and made sure he could reach it and that he was firmly tied in, not wanting him to jump out and follow her into the store. "I won't be long baby boy." Beth promised grabbing her purse and a push cart since she didn't have Daryl to hold her basket for her. She pulled out the small envelope of coupons she had cut and started with the dry goods before moving on the fresh foods. She struggled trying to load a bag of Ollie's kibble into the cart until she felt strong arms reach over and help her ease it in.

"There you go small fry." A redhead in camouflage said backing away from her personal space.

"Thank you sir." Beth said smiling. "I was about to give up and get a smaller bag."

"Not a problem." He said saluting her and heading down the aisle and grabbing a few groceries of his own. Beth smiled at the friendliness of strangers and continued on with her list, moving to the aisle with the pasta she stocked up on few different kinds of dry noodles and added canned tomatoes to make her homemade sauce. She filled up on a few other canned and dry goods, baking supplies before coming to another problem, the brown sugar was on the top shelf. And apparently a hot item, even standing on her toes she couldn't reach the last few bags. Looking around she stepped delicately on the bottom shelf testing to see if it would hold her weight. She stepped up, quickly grabbing a bag and hopped down. Thankfully no one had caught her predicament. Moving on she bought some eggs, bacon, more milk, meat, a loaf of crusty Italian bread to make garlic bread and more fresh produce before finally pulling up to check out. A stock boy came over and helped her load her purchases on the belt and then went around to bag for the cashier. Beth handed over her canvas bags and coupons, not bother to watch as diligently as Maggie told her to and handed over another gift card her daddy had given her. She hadn't actually had use her own money for groceries since she had moved. Her daddy had given her gift cards for the Piggly Wiggly, the pharmacy, The Gap, Old Navy. Even though Beth was really good with her money she was grateful for all her daddies help. He got a lot of gift cards from patients for treating their animals and almost always gave them to his girls. Their farm's land produce enough hay that they actually sold it to other farms, and Hershel always split that money evenly into a trust, he had been able to pay for their secondary education. Beth was lucky to leave college debt free and she intended to stay that way. She had worked part time at a summer camp as a lifeguard saving 80% of what she made all four years of high school so she could buy her car in cash. The stock boy pushed her cart out after she had paid following her to the Jeep. Ollie wagged his tail and barked a hello to Beth, but he scared her helper.

"Oh shit." He said skidding to a stop.

"It's ok he's friendly and strapped in." Beth said gently. "If you help me with the bag of dog food I can handle the rest." Ollie rested his head over the seat and loving looked at his owner as she opened the trunk. Beth read the name tag on the boy's apron. "Patrick I swear he's gentler than a baby kitten." Patrick took a deep breath and walked over and loaded all of the groceries carefully into the car while Beth reached over and dumped the water dish so it wouldn't spill while she drove. She searched through her wallet and handed him a $5 tip, thanking him again before closing the trunk and hopping in to drive off. Ollie sat up straight sticking his head through where the roof would be if Beth had bothered to put it on. "One more stop good boy." Beth said over her shoulder pulling in to the beauty salon. She wanted to schedule her monthly appointments for times when she would be off from school. From what she had read online Tara's was the best spot in town, she had visited once when she first moved and had liked the environment and her esthetician Amy. She hoped that by scheduling enough ahead of time she'd be able to be a regular client. She'd prefer getting to know the person giving her pedicures and waxing her. She was greeted by a friendly receptionist named Donna who listened while she explained her situation. Donna checked with Amy and Tara then scheduled Beth for every second Tuesday of the month at 4. Tuesdays were the nights that Amy worked.

"If you ever need your hair done, I can take you on as a client." Tara added. "I only cut, dye and style hair, and that's the one service Amy doesn't provide." Beth scheduled a trim the Thursday before school in the morning, explaining that she liked her hair long, but healthy. She didn't trim it as often as she should, but she'd remember to ask for Tara. Beth thanked them all and waved making her way to the car and heading for home. Pulling in to the driveway, she let out a sigh. Shane was home and he was outside mowing the lawn. Another perk that turned out not to be a perk. Shane had promised to do all the mowing, and yard work, including it in her rent, but he always wanted to be praised for it. Hinting at how it'd be nice to have a cool drink randomly if he saw her while he was working. Beth beat him to the punch, smiling and letting Ollie loose and grabbing a few bags.

"Let me bring you some iced tea Shane." Beth said walking to the front door. "Be back in a minute." Beth set her first few bags on the counter and grabbed the pitcher from the fridge filling a glass and walking it back out. She handed it over and moved back to her trunk, leaving the dog food for her next trip. Walking quickly to the island she dropped off her load before wiping the sweat off her face. She skipped down the stairs, eased the dog food against her shoulder lifting with her knees and promptly fell on her ass, the dog food landing in her lap. Beth pushed it off her lap and gently started to drag the bag towards her steps, ignoring the laughter from her landlord, looking up when another pair of hands grabbed the other end of the bag and helped her lift.

"Think we can lift it together?" Carl asked

"I hope so. Thank you for helping me." Beth added straightening up. Together Carl and her made it to the kitchen and were even able to fill the rubber storage bin Beth kept the dog food in. "You excited for back to school?" Beth asked leading Carl back out to the yard so she could close her trunk.

"Kinda. Gonna be glad to see people my own age everyday. It's not fun babysitting all the time." Carl added setting the break on the stroller he had parked beside Beth's Jeep. She hadn't even see Judith there. She tickled the baby's belly making her laugh.

"Well thanks again for the help. You ever need help with your homework I'll tutor you for free." Beth said sending them back on their walk and accepting the empty cup from Shane, hoping against hope he wouldn't want to make small talk.

"Plans for tonight?" Shane asked leaning against the lawn mower.

"Wing night at Jacqui's." Beth said.

"I guess I'll see you there, me and Rick go every week. I wouldn't wear white though. Most choices are pretty saucy. Wouldn't want you to have to retire that hot little number." Shane teased reaching out and smoothing Beth's wind blown hair down.

"I better go pick out another outfit." Beth said seizing the chance to escape. "Don't know what I'm going to wear now." She said running up the stairs like she was actually concerned, snickering to herself that Shane actually bought that load of manure she had just sold him. She picked up her phone and texted Daryl that she had been warned not to wear white to wing night and asked his thoughts. She got to work putting her groceries away and decided to make the apple pie now, so she jut had to bake it in the morning.

Daryl's phone buzzed while he helped Martinez with a tire rotation. Dale had asked him to make sure it was done properly, Martinez was new, and frankly his work sometimes needed a few tweeks here and there. Daryl wiped his hands off and squinted at the screen. Martinez read the message out loud over his shoulder.

"Tell her to come to wing night in a black string bikini. We can hose her off in the parking lot if she gets cover in wing sauce."

"Shut up." Daryl said typing out that she might want to dress down in easily washable clothing. "Don't talk about her like that." Daryl said moving on to the tires Martinez had worked on and checking them. They were up to par so he started to lower the car back down.

"Sorry, didn't think it'd be so serious after a day and a half." Martinez teased.

"It's not, just don't talk about her that way." Daryl said reminding himself that kicking his ass and quitting would only mean having to moving back in with Merle, living like a fucking hermit and no luxuries that he had become accustomed to like 2 vehicles, cable, hot showers.

"Get back to work." Dale called over from the engine he was working on. "I saw this dream girl at breakfast this morning, she looks sweet." Daryl's head shot up and he eyed Dale. He had been so lost in Beth that he hadn't noticed anyone in the diner, he'd barely even noticed Carol.

"Didn't see you there boss, you should of said hello." Daryl said with a raised eyebrow.

"I was at the counter by the washrooms, enjoying an omelette. Didn't want to get up and walk over." Dale added with a tiny wink. Daryl fought off a blush he knew was coming. He was going to have to start taking Beth to other restaurants, surprise her with takeout and convince her to stay in. He liked being friendly with her, but he sure as fuck didn't need to be teased at work every day. He didn't want to let her cook for him everyday either.

"Come join us next time." Daryl added. He usually let Dale join him and Merle if they ran into him at the diner. He seemed real lonely since his wife had passed away. He knew Beth wouldn't mind. Hell she'd put up with Merle.

"Might take you up on that offer son. You should invite her here for lunch sometime. Let her meet your coworkers."

"Maybe. Y'all will met her tonight. Well everyone except whoever's working."

"I drew the short straw." Logan said from the counter. "Might pop by after closing if y'all are still there. See what the fuss is about. She can't be that hot."

"I didn't see her face, but I'd say she is from what I did see." T Dog said.

"I got half the mind to go back the school." Martinez added. "She made small talk while I rang in her wipers, she's the new English teacher at the high school. Anyone doubt Hot for Teacher is going to be the most listened to song among 14-18 year olds this year?"

"I don't talk about you guys dates." Daryl grumbled.

"Feel free to if they ever get one." Tyreese joked from underneath an engine.

Beth hummed while she rolled out the homemade pie crust. Her apples were all peeled, cored and sliced, she had them marinating in cinnamon, cloves and sugar. Ollie wagged his tail and watched her from the cool floor chewing on his new bone she had bought him as a treat. She had her pasta sauce simmering in the slow cooker and the pie almost oven ready. She'd be able to relax tomorrow and get to work on the dog house and doggy door. Maybe she'd have it all finished before Daryl came over after his half day. She added her pie filling and re rolled the rest of the crust and started on the top. She finished and added it to the fridge, she'd bake it when she woke up in the morning. It was 3:30, she had about an hour to get ready for wings, so she slowly made her way upstairs. She'd pulled the Jeep into the garage, it looked like rain and after wrestling with dog food she really didn't want to have to wrestle with her roof too. She was glad it was a soft top. She quickly took a cool shower washing the humidity from her skin and stood in front of her closet looking for something to wear. She didn't want to dress down too much, it was still a date. She pulled out another pair a jean shorts, a slightly nicer pair then the cut off ones she'd worn yesterday. These ones were actual shorts, not just jeans she'd cut herself. She grabbed a dark purple peasant blouse and decided that would have to do. Both were machine washable. The blouse was sheer in the back and around her midsection and she worried that it might be a bit too revealing. She pulled on a purple thong that matched her shirt and looked for the matching bra. She quickly dressed and straightened her hairdo that had become a bit tangly on her drive. She added a bit of blush and eyeliner before heading downstairs to wait for Daryl.

Daryl rushed home from work and showered quickly. He knew traffic would be tight and he really didn't want to be late picking Beth up. He ran out the door fastening his belt and doing up his shirt buttons on the way to the truck. It looked like rain and as much as he liked Beth pressed against him on his bike, he didn't ever risk driving in the rain. Not after his first ride in the rain. He pulled out and realized unless he flew to Beth's he'd likely be a few minutes late. He quickly texted that he was on his way at a stop light. Beth sent him a smiley face in response. He put his phone away and and payed attention to traffic and tried to get Beth's smiling face out of his mind. She pulled up and swore lightly under his breath. Of course she'd be sitting on her front steps waiting for him, and of course if he told her not to wear a dress she'd chose short shorts and a billowy see through shirt. He got out of the truck and noticed that she was snacking on a peach, she took the last bite and wiped her chin dropping the pit in the ditch dividing the properties. How dare she wipe the juice off her chin, he would have gladly licked it off her face for her. Darryl reached down and helped her into his truck, watching her slid across the seat.

"Still too dressy?" Beth asked nervously. Daryl forced a smile to his face and shook his head. Beth leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before buckling up.

"Not sure how smart snacking before wing night was." Daryl joked backing up slowly watching for traffic coming home at this time and any kids wandering around.

"I was preparing my stomach for a workout." Beth said sweetly. She hummed while they drove through traffic. "How was your day?"

"Fine. Kept busy." Daryl said. "Caught a bit of teasing."

"I don't tolerate bullies. You want me to go to work tomorrow and shame them?" Beth teased. "I made a football player cry last year when I was doing my practicum."

"I kinda tease them back back." Daryl admitted pulling into the parking lot and looking for a spot. "I might have to park across the street. You want to hop out here?" Beth shook her head.

"I'll walk over with you. How ever would I get the door open by myself?" She swooned. Daryl laughed as he pulled across the street and parked by the park entrance. Beth slid back across the seat and let Daryl help her down. She slipped her hand into his and let him lead her across the street. The diner was packed. Jacqui met them at the door with the menu for wing night. It mainly listed all the sauce flavors you could choose from and a few side dishes.

"So this is the mystery girl I've heard so much about." Jacqui said grabbing Beth's hand and making her do a little twirl. Beth blushed and stumbled a little. "Sugar you are adorable. Now Daryl you're late. Your brother stole your reservation, but there's room for you with him and the boys in the big booth. You can wait for another table if you want. Sorry sugar."

"We can sit with your friends." Beth said. "I don't mind." Daryl looked over and tried to figure out if he'd be able to put up with Zach, Jesse and Merle for the entire evening.

"Alright. Maybe we can just sit with them till another table frees up."

"No problem." Jacqui said leading them to the booth and telling the boys to behave in front of the lady. Daryl slid in first letting Beth sit on the outside, only because he didn't want her sitting beside someone else.

"The whole town must be here." Beth said smiling at the others at the table. "Hi, I'm Beth."

"Yo I'm Jesse." Jesse said holding his fist out. Beth looked him and reached over and shook his fist, not knowing what a fist bump was. Zach introduced himself and she smiled at Merle, telling him it was nice to see him again.

"Oh the pleasure is all mine." Merle said seductively. Daryl glared at his brother looking around for any empty tables or anyone else he could sit with.

"Now are the Satan's Ass wings actually spicy?" Beth asked sweetly. "Last time I had wings I was disappointed in a flavor called suicide sauce."

"They're pretty hot. Jacqui will let you try one before you decide to order an entire order." Daryl said. "I usually get the dry spiced wings. They're pretty good." Merle nodded his head and sipped at his soda.

"Sweet little thing like you might like the sweet chili flavor."

"Maybe I'll try a few. Get like 5 of each." Beth said. "What are waffle fries?" She asked.

"You're going to put away fries and 15 wings?" Zach asked.

"Well I have a dog, Ollie'll eat any left over fries." Beth said.

"Ollie? What kind of little rat dog do you have girl?" Merle asked. He pictured her carrying some little dog around in her purse, making Daryl treat it like a baby and snorted soda through his nose.

"Want to see a picture?" Beth said pulling out her phone. Merle snickered at the pink case, coughing when she turned the screen to a picture of her and Ollie. "He's a 115 pound Rottweiler."

"Is he wearing a cape?" Zach asked peering at the screen.

"It was Halloween. He's dressed at Robin. I'm Batgirl." Beth said putting her phone away. Beth leaned up and whispered in Daryl's ear. "We should just order here. The sooner we eat the sooner you can show me around town and that's the sooner we can go back to my place." Beth said sitting back down. She looked around the diner and waved to Carol before waving to her redheaded hero from the grocery store. "I met him at the store today." Beth said sliding from her seat to go thank him again for his help. Turned out his name was Abraham ford and he introduced her to his friend Eugene who was head of the science department at the high school. Beth politely made conversation and ignored Eugene's obvious attempts at flirting before walking back to the table in time to order. Daryl subtly gave Martinez the finger for staring at her ass.

"I ordered you ice tea and water already. Wasn't sure if you knew what you wanted to eat yet." Beth kissed him on the cheek again and decided on 3 of each type of wing and Jacqui let her order a kids size side of waffle fries.

"I don't know how anyone would ever say no to that sweet smile." She said walking over to place their orders in with the cook.

"So how'd you meet Sargent Ford?" Merle asked.

"It's actually a funny story." Beth said explain her shopping trip. "I usually buy a smaller bag, but the big one was on sale."

"How'd you get it in the house?" Daryl asked. Beth rolled her eyes before launching into another embarrassing story from her day. "You fell trying to lift it? How big was this bag of food?"

"I didn't fall, I collapsed under it's weight." Beth said. "It was around 80 pounds I think. I thought I'd be able to handle it on my shoulder."

"You need a strong man to take you shopping." Merle said. "Lucky for you I am free most days." Beth laughed and shook her head.

"Ollie is now on a strict diet. That foods going to last a few months and I am strictly sticking to the 30 pound bag he usually gets." Beth said. "I can't have my dog outweighing me my more than 10 pounds."

"Here you guys go." Jacqui's said unloading her tray. "Let me know if you want to order more." She said walking back to the kitchen to deliver another order to her customers. Beth sampled her waffle fries and let out a tiny groan. They were seasoned like her home fries.

"The food here is so good." Beth said offering her fries around the table. Daryl and Merle helped themselves and Beth set the plate down in the middle of the table. She took a bite of a wing and started to sweat. It was deliciously hot. She hoped that was the Satan's Ass flavor and was relieved when the next saucy one she tried was sweet. Beth wiped her mouth and hands off between bites and looked around the diner, she waved to her principal who was waiting for a table, to Tara who was sitting at a table full of girls and Rick and Shane before polishing off her plate. "I can't finish my fries." She said pushing the plate towards Daryl and leaning back putting her hand on his leg. "I'll be right back." She said getting up walking to the bathroom.

"She's a toucher." Merle said watching the blush rise on Daryl's face. Daryl nodded and continued to eat his wings. "You tap that yet?"

"Nope." Daryl lied not wanting to have to have this conversation and try to shut his brother up before Beth got back. "It's only our third date." Merle eyeballed his little brother, but cut him a break since they weren't alone at the table. He had noticed the bite mark on his brother's arm and the suck mark on the inside of Beth's leg when she'd stood up a walked over to say hello to Abraham. "You got enough cash for your wings?" He asked his brother wiping his hands off. Merle nodded his head. Beth slid back into the booth and wrapped Daryl's arm around her scooting closer into his side. "Ready to go?" Daryl asked leaving his arm loosely dropped across her shoulders.

"Only if you are." Beth said sweetly. Merle just wanted puke. As lovely as Beth was she was just too damn sweet. Probably innocent and timid in bed too. He'd put up with her Daryl's sake, at least she wasn't a bitch. Daryl started to slide them both out of the booth, holding Beth's hand while stood up. "It was nice meeting you, we should do this again next week." Beth said following Daryl to the cash. Merle eyed her ass and thought Daryl could and had done a lot worse and turned back to his wings. Daryl settled their part of the bill and left some extra cash with Jacqui just in case Merle was lying about having cash on him. It had started to rain just like he had thought.

"You want to wait here? I'll bring the truck closer." Daryl asked holding the door open and standing under the little canopy in front of the door.

"I'll walk with you, it won't hurt if I get wet." Beth said holding Daryl's hand loosely as they walked through the lot. She regretted her decision as soon as they got to warn out pavement at the entrance to the parking lot. Beth slipped on the smooth pavement and slipped right out of Daryl's hand landing on her ass with a thud. Daryl looked down at her in horror, but Beth just giggled and held her hand out for help up.

"You ok?" Daryl asked pulling her up. Beth rubbed her lower back and nodded.

"Just regretting my footwear choices." She said slipping her foot into her flip flop that had slid off. "At least I 'm not wearing white right?" Beth said cheerfully walking carefully across the street, smiling at the tighter grip Daryl had on her hand. He moved over to her side of the truck and opened the door and reached into the back of the truck and pulled a blanket out wrapping it around her before lifting her into the truck carefully. "Daryl I swear I'm alright." Beth said.

"Sorry the blanket's kinda messy. I put it on the bed of the truck when I have to haul tires for Dale. I don't want you to get sick though. Maybe we'll skip the tour? Got to get you into dry clothes." Beth looked into the back of the truck and noticed a spare work shirt that Daryl kept there. She picked it up and it smelled pretty clean.

"I'll just put this on. I really want my tour." Beth said shimming out of her wet shorts and shirt. She pulled on the worn work shirt and buttoned it up and pulled the blanket around her smiling at Daryl. She placed her shorts on the dash where the hot hair would blow them dry. She sat back and buckled. "Please take me on the tour."

"Alright, a quick one." Daryl said. Daryl drove around showing her where rows of stores were located. He drove by the local pool, arcade and pool hall. He was driving by the drive in looping back towards to Beth's place when she squealed beside him.

"You have a drive in here? It's playing a double feature Friday, Saturday and Sunday. Can we go?" Beth asked. "I love drive ins."

"Sure." Daryl said not even caring that it was a double feature of Sandra Bullock movies. "Maybe Sunday? We're going to the fair Friday or Saturday right." Beth nodded her head as Daryl drove her by a few more shops and restaurants and looped back to Beth's neighborhood.

"You forgot a bag." Beth said stopping him from turning down her street. "We should swing by your place for one." Beth said.

"You're wearing my clean work shirt." Daryl said turning back on Main Street and steering towards his apartment. "I'd ask you up, but you aren't leaving my truck without pants on." Beth laughed and checked her shorts; they were still a little damp.

"I'll stay under cover." Beth said curling up. "You won't be long right?"

"No, I honestly just forgot the bag at home." Daryl said pulling in front of his building. He left his four way flashers and locked the doors leaving the heat running. He sprinted up the stairs and was surprised to find Merle sitting at his kitchen table when he opened the door. He grabbed his backpack. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh I figured we could talk about hunting this weekend. Haven't gone in a while." Merle said. "You going somewhere?"

"Yeah, I'm spending the night at Beth's." Daryl answered. "Got plans with her the rest of the week."

"No time for your old brother?" Merle asked. "That's harsh baby brother."

"Yeah well she's waiting in the truck for me." Daryl said. "You want to stay here tonight?" Daryl asked. "You don't have to leave."

"I'm not afraid of the boogie man anymore." Merle said. "Not going to lie and say the Old Man has changed or that his company is exactly pleasant, but home is home." Merle said. "Don't even have to share a room now." He said getting up and heading out the open door.

"Yeah well, I'll take your word on it. I don't want to see him anymore than I do when he stumbles around town." Daryl said pulling his door shut and locking it. "You need a ride?" Merle followed him towards the truck and Daryl remembered that Beth wasn't exactly dressed. "Not one word. She slipped and fell in a puddle." Daryl said knocking on the window and waiting till Beth unlocked the door. Daryl was relieved she was still wrapped up in a blanket. "You mind if we give Merle a ride home?" Daryl asked. Merle snorted behind him, pussy whipped after three dates. Beth smiled and unlocked her door too and moved to the middle seat. Daryl got into the drivers seat and waited till Merle got in beside Beth.

"Hello Blondie." Merle said picking up her shorts off the dash and raising an eyebrow. "You have an accident?"

"I guess I just drank too much iced tea." Beth said buckling up. "You live far Merle?"

"About ten minutes outside of town. Family home." Merle said. Daryl took his turn and grunted from the seat.

"Family hunting cabin." Daryl said.

"I thought we had to sleep in a tent when we go hunting on Thursday night?" Beth asked innocently. Daryl made a face and stole a glance at Merle.

"You're going hunting with Daryl?" Merle asked, "That the big plans you have this weekend baby brother?"

"Not just hunting." Beth answered. "We're going to the movies and the fair too."

"Yeah, gonna leave on Thursday around supper time, come back Friday night or Saturday morning, Fair Saturday night and movies on Sunday." Daryl said.

"Nice little weekend for you. Have fun." Merle said hopping out of the truck when Daryl pulled into the yard. "Thanks for drive Darylina." Merle teased slapping the roof of the car and walking past their Dad in the rocking chair on the porch without bothering to speak to him. Beth waved awkwardly to the older man staring at her and Daryl as he backed up and left without some much as recognition. Daryl pulled out without anything more than a head nod. Beth wasn't stupid she had seen his back. She figured he'd tell her if he wanted too. Daryl drove in silence for awhile.

"I don't get along with my dad." Daryl stopping at a stop light. Beth stayed quiet beside him, but picked his hand up off the wheel and held it in her lap. "He wasn't the best father growing." Daryl said turning back into town. "I just didn't want you to think me and Merle disrespectful or anything."

"Daryl I'd never think that about you." Beth said. "You're so considerate and sweet to me." Beth squeezed his hand. "You don't have to talk about it if it upsets you though. If it helps I'll listen."

"Maybe some other time." Daryl said freeing his hand and steering into her street. Beth picked up her shorts and pulled them on. Daryl threw the blanket into the back again. Beth moved to grab his bag. "Are you kidding me?" Daryl said.

"You're my guest. I should carry your things in." Beth said pulling his bag over her shoulders. She picked up her purse and waited for Daryl to open to door.

"I guess I can't argue with that." Daryl said sliding out of the truck. Beth scooted over to follow him only to be thrown over his shoulder. "Give me your keys." Daryl said walking towards the door holding a giggling Beth. She hand over her house key over.

"You better not drop me." Beth threatened. "Put me down before you open the door. Ollie is going to jump you if you're holding me." Daryl walked up the steps and set her down. He opened the door and Ollie bounded through as soon as the door was opened to pee on the front lawn. "Ollie get back in here." Beth called. "You know you pee in the backyard." Beth scolded and Daryl tried to not laugh as the dog walked back up the stairs with his tail between his legs and followed Beth to the back door. Beth let him out leaving door open so he could go do his business in peace. "What time are you working till tomorrow?" Beth asked getting out a few treats and waiting for Ollie to come back inside.

"Round noon." Daryl said leaning against the island. "Where's this doggie door?" Beth opened the laundry room and hauled a box Maggie had packed her with old boards from the farm. She then hauled out another box with an electronic doggie door.

"I attach a small charm to his collar and then the door will open and let him through, but it won't open to any burglars trying to get in."

"Yeah that's a bit of relief. Putting a doggie door a linebacker could crawl through might not have been the smartest thing." Daryl said opening the box and picking up the instructions. "Do you have the tools you need?"

"I don't know." Beth said pulling a small plastic box with few tools in it. "I think this is all I have. Shane keeps a few tools in my garage, he said I can use them if I need them."

"I'll get mine from my truck tomorrow morning. You know you have 4 of the same screw driver right?"

"I do? I think I have measuring tape upstairs." Beth added shutting the door and locking it behind Ollie. "Do we need that?"

"Promise me you won't operate any electronic tools without supervision." Daryl said setting the instructions down. He picked up his phone and sent a text out. "There. I'm taking tomorrow off too. We can get this shit done and head off to the woods." Beth smiled shyly before jumping at him and kissing him. Ollie barked at her and ran from the kitchen, cowering in the living room whining. Daryl setting her down on the island, he roughly undid her shorts and pulled them and her thong off.

"Let's go upstairs." Beth whispered.

"I want you here." Daryl said pulling her closer to edge and putting his mouth on her. Fuck she tasted like berries after a rainstorm.

"Ok, but this is where I eat breakfast. Where I cook." Daryl picked her back up and moved her down to the floor. Ollie trotted back in and promptly laid down beside Beth.

"Oh, upstairs it is." Daryl said pulling her back up again. Beth jumped up and wrapped her legs around him kissing him Daryl walked towards the stairs, setting her down. "Walk up ahead of me. I want to watch you." Beth laughed and walked around Daryl and up the stairs. Daryl noticed a deep red bruise forming on her right cheek. Daryl reached over and grabbed her by the waist pulling her back and dropping a kiss on her cheeks. "You're gonna be sore in the morning." Daryl commented letting her continue up the stairs.

"What do you mean?" Beth said nervously. Daryl laughed.

"You got a bruise from your fall." Daryl said picking her back up and kissing her back. "You sure you're not in pain?" Daryl asked setting her down gently at the foot of her bed. Beth turned and tried to catch a glimpse of her ass, moving over in front of her mirror. Daryl shut the door and thought about turning her around and fucking her from behind with her hands against the dresser, watching her face in the mirror.

"It's not that bad. I've had worse from riding my horse." Beth said walking back towards the bed and dropping down on all fours. "Like this tonight right?" Beth asked dropping down to her elbows. "So I don't bite you." Daryl walked up behind her. He flipped her around on her back.

"I like looking at you too much." Daryl said pulling his shirt off. Beth reached up and undid his belt. "Where are the condoms?" Beth reached up under her pillows and pulled out a condom. Daryl kicked of his shoes and pulled his pants and boxers off. "You ready?" He asked kneeling between her legs and rolling the condom on. Beth ran her hand down between her legs and pulled it away holding her fingers up to show him how wet she was. Daryl grabbed her wrist and brought her fingers to his mouth kissing them. "Go put your hands on your dresser and look in the mirror. I want to try something." Daryl said pulling her to her feet. Beth obliged looking over her shoulder and watching as Daryl walked up behind her and kissed her back. He nudged her legs apart, but found their height difference a bit of a problem. He'd have to lie her flat against the table to comfortably fuck for any period of time or risk the worst calf cramps ever. "Won't work. Lets go back on the bed." Daryl said kissing her back again.

"Open my closet door." Beth said pulling off Daryl's work shirt and her bra before kneeling on the bed and facing the closet. Daryl walked over and pulled the door open. She had a full-length mirror hanging from the door that now faced the foot of the bed. Beth smiled into the mirror and wagged her finger at Daryl, calling him back to the bed. "Get back here." She demanded falling back on her elbows.


	5. Chapter 5

Parallel Lines Chapter 5

At some point during the night Beth had mumbled something about being cold and had practically crawled on top of Daryl. He smoothed her hair out of his face and pulled the blankets tighter around her body and adjusted to her weight on his chest and abdomen. He eventually drifted off and back to sleep. When he woke up a few hours later it was to delicious smells coming upstairs from the kitchen, and to a heavier and hairy head on his chest. Ollie licked his face a few times before he returned to his slumber, snoring softly and drooling on Beth's pillow. Daryl pulled himself out of bed and thanked his lucky stars that Ollie was a friendly dog. He moved into the bathroom and took a quick shower and brushed his teeth. He'd left his bag down stairs so he just pulled on his clothes from the day before; they slightly smelled like wings and Beth. He figured he could change again after working on Ollie's doggie needs. He walked quietly down the stairs and found Beth cooking away in the kitchen wearing his work shirt she had stolen the night before.

"Good morning!" Beth chirped sliding a plate of steak, eggs and fried tomatoes onto the island. "I'm not brave enough to try and make home fries after trying Jacqui's, do you want toast?" Beth asked grabbing the coffee pot and pouring him a cup.

"You didn't have to make me breakfast." Daryl said sitting down.

"I wanted too." Beth said fixing a smaller plate for herself and plopping down next to him. Ollie apparently smelled the cooking too and made his way down the stairs to beg. "Was he up there with you?" Beth asked taking a sip of her water.

"I woke up to a smellier hairy bedmate." Daryl teased drinking his coffee.

"Sorry, I must not have shut the door completely. Did he try to make you his little spoon?" Beth asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Just put his head on my chest." Daryl said trying her scrambled eggs. "You're a pretty good cook."

"Thanks, my dad taught me to cook. Trick to scrambled eggs is milk and a small scoop of sour cream." Beth said cutting her steak. "I cooked your steak rare, that's how I eat it. I can cook it more if you want."

"Nah it's perfect." Daryl said turning back to his plate. He didn't have a lot of experience with domestic life, but he was starting to understand why some people gushed about it. They ate in silence for a while before Beth put her plate on the floor and let Ollie finish and lick it clean before she put it in the dishwasher.

"This is the earliest I've been up and moving for awhile." Beth said leaning against the counter. "How am I going to do it 5 days a week?" She joked. "I'll have to nap over my lunch hours."

"You'll do fine. You just need to start going to bed earlier. I go to bed by 10:30 or 11:00 most nights I have to be to work for opening." Daryl said letting Ollie clean his relatively empty plate before loading into the dishwasher himself. "You ready for manual labor?" Daryl asked hefting the boxes into his arms off the floor and moving towards her back yard. "I'm going to have to insist that you put bottoms on. Be safest if you wore closed toe shoes too incase we drop anything. Don't want a broken toe. Trust me." Beth smiled and played with the buttons on his shirt.

"If you wanted your shirt back you just had to ask." She answered sweetly unbuttoning it slowly. She pulled it off and folded it slowly and placed it on Daryl's shoulder before turning and walking towards the stairs naked. Daryl closed his eyes and willed himself out to the back yard thinking of cold showers and Merle's naked ass to stop himself from following her up the stairs. Beth soon came outside dressed in another pair of jean shorts, a Lonestar t-shirt and a pair of converse sneakers. She had braided her hair into 2 braids and was wearing her ball cap backwards. She had brought out her meager supply of tools and a dish of water for Ollie who followed her into the back yard and promptly laid down in the shade. Beth set his dish down next to him and sat on the ground next to the box of wood for his doghouse. She flicked her braids over her shoulder and looked up at Daryl, waiting for him to tell her what to do.

"Alright where do you want his house?" Daryl asked sitting next to her and dumping the wood on the ground and sorting through what they had.

"Next to the garage I think. Lots of shade for him." Beth said helping sorting the boards for the planks.

"Alright first thing we need to do is build a frame for the house with these 2x4s." Daryl said laying them out. "He's a big guy, so we're going to build him a big house."

"He used my old playhouse back on the farm." Beth said. "You know those fisher price ones?" Daryl nodded his head; he had helped Carol put one together for Sophia. Ed had not appreciated his help and he never offered to do anything around the house for Carol again. He helped her out when she could bring in whatever she needed fixed to the garage, but he had felt terrible after seeing the black eye and broken nose she had at the diner a few days after he had put together the house.

"We got enough wood for that for sure." Daryl said clearing his mind of unpleasant thoughts. "We should get some shingles for the roof though, keep him dry if it rains."

"And paint. He can't have a hideous patchwork house. I need to paint his name on too." Beth said sorting through the planks. "Maggie sent me no matching boards at all."

"He's color blind you know." Daryl said walking towards his truck and hauling a toolbox out of the back. "You got nails or screws?" Beth took a small baggie from her plastic tote. "Those are framing nails to hang pictures." Daryl set his tools down inside her garage and pulled her to her feet. "Come on I think we need to go to the hardware store." Beth grabbed her purse and keys and called Ollie back and ushered him into the house, locking up.

"My dad only gave me 4 gift cards for the hardware store, how expensive are nails, shingles and paint?" Beth asked looking through her gift cards. "Are they more than $400?"

"No." Daryl laughed helping her into the truck. "We can buy individual singles and you'll only need 2 small cans of paint. Screws and nails, I'm guess paintbrushes, run you about $30." Daryl said as he walked around to his side of the truck.

"You think you can match the paint to the house? I kinda want it to match." Beth said bouncing in her seat. "I want to get him a puppy bed too so he's comfortable in there."

"Alright, we can stop at the pet store too." Daryl said turning into the hardware store and cursing under his breath. Martinez was in the parking lot loading some wood into his truck.

"What's wrong?" Beth asked. Daryl shook his head.

"Coworker. Didn't want to even think about work today." Daryl said sliding out of the truck and helping Beth down when she followed him out his door.

"Hey Dixon!" Martinez said walking over with a smile on his face. "Remember me?" He asked Beth openly eyeing her.

"No?" Beth said raising her eyebrows and looking at Daryl. The smile slipped from Martinez's face. "Wait, you work with Daryl right?" Beth asked. Daryl smirked behind the hand he held in front of his mouth as he chewed on his nails.

"You remember me now?" Martinez said smiling. "I sold you those wipers."

"Yeah, and then Daryl helped me install them." Beth said sweetly turning and walking into the hardware store leaving Daryl to talk to his coworker.

"She's feisty isn't she?" Martinez commented walking back to his truck. "What are you doing on your days off besides her?"

"The fuck did I say about talking about her like that?" Daryl asked slamming his hand against the hood of his truck.

"Easy man. Just shooting the breeze with you." Martinez said. Daryl stared at him before walking away and finding Beth looking through the nails and screws.

"What are you doing?" Daryl asked walking up behind her and looking in the basket she was holding as he took it to hold.

"Trying to figure out what nails and screws I need." Beth said putting another few boxes in the basket. Daryl pulled all but one type out and put them back on the shelf before grabbing a box a screws and putting it the basket.

"That's all we'll need." Daryl said putting his arm around her and leading her to the paint section. Beth looked through the samples and pointed to a beige and blue sample that closely matched the color of her siding and trim. Daryl grabbed a small sample of black paint for Ollie's name and a few paintbrushes. Beth waited while the paint was mixed and Daryl went to go grab a small bundle of shingles, throwing it over his shoulder before joining Beth at the counter he added the paint to the basket, carrying it all to the front of the store and placing it on the cash. Beth giggled beside him, he guessed at his stubbornness in not letting her carry anything. Daryl had been right; her order came to under $30. She considered herself lucky that he let her use a gift card and didn't try to pay for her. "We'll finish the house and the door by around 3pm." Daryl said loading all the supplies into the back of his truck. "I was thinking maybe we could go fishing this afternoon, camp out and hunt in the morning."

"Were going to be around a lake?!" Beth asked excitedly. "Can we go swimming? I'm going to pack my bathing suit." Beth said clapping her hands together and accepting Daryl's hand as she pulled herself up into the truck. Great Daryl thought, I get to think about Beth in a bathing suit all day.

"You can only swim after we catch our fish." Daryl said pulling out and heading towards the pet store. "Too much movement scares the fish."

"I've been fishing before." Beth said kissing his cheek. He had to admit he liked it when she sat in the middle seat and cuddled next to him. "What are we going to do with our catch?" Beth asked.

"We'll bring some coolers, pack them full of ice." Daryl said. "It'll keep for 2 days. Don't worry. If we catch a lot we can bring it to the hunting cabin. I give a lot of what I catch to Merle. He doesn't really have a large grocery budget."

"You're so sweet." Beth said kissing him on the cheek as they pulled up the pet store. "You don't even know how nice you are do you?" Beth said kissing his neck and following him out the door and towards the entrance.

"I'm not always sweet." Daryl said holding the door open and letting her in first. Beth walked directly over to an orthopedic pet bed that looks big enough for her to sleep on while they camped. Daryl actually contemplated buying one for his tent till he saw the price. She was going to spend $110 on her dog. Beth grabbed a new water dish that had a huge water cooler jug attached to it.

"This'll make sure he always has water outside." Beth said carrying it over to the cash while Daryl lugged over the bed. Beth quickly paid and thanked the cashier for the free sample of treats she handed out before following Daryl to the truck.

"You need anything else while we're out?" Daryl asked adding her purchases to the back of truck.

"Nope." Beth said throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply leaning back against the truck. Daryl pressed against her for few minutes enjoying the kiss before opening the door and breaking the kiss and helping her into the truck. "We should take a break for lunch Beth said trying to slide into his lap.

"It's 9:30." Daryl said buckling her up. "We'll take a break from at lunchtime and the length of the break will be determined by how much work we have done." Daryl said squeezing her thigh and backing up and heading towards her place.

"I'm glad that I have lunch almost ready." Beth said. "Just have to bake the pie, make the noodles and cook the garlic bread. Then we'll eat really fast, and have half an hour to rest before getting back to work." Beth said.

"You know were camping in the woods tonight under the stars." Daryl said. "Fishing in a canoe this afternoon. Lots of time to have fun." Beth smiled and leaned closer to him. "You still have to pack and have Daryl approved footwear and clothes for our trip."

"I'm guessing dresses and heels are out of the question." Beth said as they pulled up.

"Can you walk in heels on uneven ground?" Great now he could picture her in a string bikini and heels.

"I never wear heels." Beth said. "Jeans, a long sleeve shirt, boots. I know what to wear." Beth said.

"Warm pajamas." Daryl added. "It gets cold in the woods at night." Daryl said as he unloaded the truck. Beth unlocked the door and let Ollie back out. Daryl put his new bed down by the house they were building Ollie promptly laid down on it and watched them work. Beth started dragging his toolbox from kitchen. She had tried to lift it but it was surprisingly heavy. Daryl came over wrapping one arm around her waist and carrying her down the steps and the toolbox with his other arm.

"Put me down show off." Beth protested looking down at the ground.

"Got to get my workout in for the day. A girl I know likes my arms." Daryl said walking towards the stack of wood and placing her down next to his toolbox. "Let's aim to have the house completely built and the hole in the door cut before lunch." Daryl said squatting down and laying out the frame again. "You hand me the nails." Daryl added picking up his hammer. Beth smiled coyly and pushed him over on the grass and quickly straddling him before he could sit up.

"I want to make out in the grass like teenagers for our first 15 minute break." Beth demanded kissing him hard on the mouth. She moved the hammer from his hands and moved his hands to her ass and moved her hips against his. "I can't believe you didn't follow me upstairs this morning." Beth said moving her face away and looking him in the eyes.

"Wanted to wait for our hunting trip." Daryl said pulling her face back down. "Got things to do so we can go hunting. Got to take care of Ollie."

"That's a good point." Beth said sitting up in Daryl's lap. "I've never fooled around in a canoe before." Daryl sat up and lifted her from his lap. "We still have 9 minutes left on our break." Beth whined sitting beside Daryl as he went back to work.

"Nail." Daryl said holding his hand out. Beth handed him a nail and held the boards as he nailed them into place. "We'll use the planks for the roof and the rest of the 2x4s for the walls. It'll be easier to nail the shingles to the planks." Daryl explained as he handed her the hammer. "You want to try?" Daryl said handing her a pair of pliers to hold the nail, not wanting to risk her pretty little fingers and thumbs. Beth smiled and hammered a crooked nail into place frowning. Daryl pulled it out and started another nail before handing her back the hammer. "Hit it square on. You can do it." Beth finished the nail Daryl had started and started another one of her own. She smiled when it worked this time around. "I'm going to go get a start on the door. You ok here?" Beth nodded her head and kissed him again before he stood up and walked over and measured the door, making marks where he'd have to cut. He took the door off its hinges and moved it to his tailgate to cut the hole. Beth finished nailing the boards into place and stood up and made her way over to the tailgate.

"I'm just going to in and start fixing lunch. You want a drink?" Beth asked rubbing his back while he bent over the door and worked the saw he had plugged into her electrical outlet through her door.

"Sure." Daryl said removing the panel he had cut out and walking over and grabbing the doggie door. "This is a pretty sweet doggie door." Beth smiled and walked into kitchen and put on a pot of water to boil and poured a glass of tea for Daryl. She set the oven to preheat and brought the drink out to Daryl before checking her sauce. She added the pasta to the boiling water and added her bread to the oven to warm while it preheated and set the table. She drained the pasta and dumped it into the slow cooker with her sauce and mixed it up and left it to simmer while she took the bread from the over and sliced it. She filled a bread basket with the warm bread and dished the pasta into dishes and placed them on the table, she looked up and saw that Daryl was placing the door back on it's hinges and screwing it back into place.

"Lunch is ready!" Beth said placing the pie in the oven and setting the timer. "Pie will be finished by the time we finish eating and we can eat it warm. I got vanilla bean ice cream to go with it." Beth said taking Daryl's empty cup and refilling it.

"Smells great." Daryl said walking over to the bathroom and washing his hands.

"Thank you." Beth said. "We can pack the leftovers and bring them with us camping. Its still taste good cold." Beth said sitting down and waiting for Daryl to join her at the table before she started to eat.

"You didn't have to wait for me." Daryl said sitting down and digging into his food. "This is better than the sauce at the diner. Don't tell Jacqui I said that." Daryl said. "I'm looking forward to your warm pie too." Daryl said winking at Beth.

"No teasing unless you are willing to extend our lunch break." Beth answered with a blush.

"We're ahead of schedule." Daryl said. "I finished to doghouse roof. We just got to shingle it and paint it. I figured we could paint it another day." Beth smiled and nodded her head.

"I can paint it next Tuesday when you're at work." Beth said finishing her pasta and watching Daryl finish. The timer on the over caused her to jump and she quickly took the pie out of the oven and cut two servings, scooping the ice cream on to the plates and letting it melt before she handed Daryl his plate and watched him take a bite. "Good?" She asked taking a bite herself.

"Really good." Daryl said. "The fuck kind of ice cream is this?"

"Vanilla Bean." Beth said eating her dessert.

"Yeah, it's good." Daryl said shoveling the pie into his mouth. "You almost done?" Beth nodded and took a few more bites before moving to hand her dish to Ollie. "Oh fuck no. No dog get's my pie." Daryl said grabbing the plate from Beth and finishing off her serving.

"I can get you another piece." Beth said letting Ollie have Daryl's empty plate.

"Nah I'm good." Daryl said letting Ollie have the rest of the ice cream on Beth's plate and standing up and stretching. "Get up." Beth kneeled up on the chair and kissed him on the mouth.

"How long are you willing to extend our break by? By my watch we only 10 minutes left Beth said against his mouth.

"I think we earned another half hour at least, plus the 9 minutes we still have from our earlier break." Daryl added lifting her to his shoulder. "Your dog's watching us." Daryl commented moving towards the laundry/bathroom and closing the door. He dropped her on the washer and undid her pants sliding his hand inside and up and down her slit.

"More!" Beth pleaded putting her hands down and lifting her hips so Daryl could pull off her shorts. Daryl pulled them slowly down her legs placing kisses along the way. Beth wiggled her legs so the shorts fell off. "Please more!" She whined pulling him up and sucking on his lower lip.

"I need to go get a condom." Daryl said against her mouth. Beth pushed him away and sat panting on the washer.

"Go, hurry up." She cried pulling her shirt and bra off. "In the nightstand!" Daryl walked quickly through the house and up the stairs grabbing a condom and making his way back to Beth. He walked in to her sitting the washer with her legs spread, her little sneakers still on and hand between her legs, fingers sliding over her and little moans escaping her mouth.

"God you're hot." Daryl said closing the door and leaning against it watching her. Beth opened her in shock and closed her legs. She hadn't heard Daryl on the stairs and he had startled her. "Let me watch?" Daryl asked walking over and repositioning her legs. Beth shook her head shyly and pulled him closer and his head up so she could kiss him.

"It feels better when you touch me." Beth said pulling his mouth to her neck. Fuck she knew all the things to say to make even more blood rush right to his balls Daryl thought as he pulled her hips forward and leaned her back on her elbows, kissing down her neck and stomach. Her ran his tongue along her hip bones and kissed them, dipping his tongue along her inner thighs, right next to her outer lips. "We're on the clock stop teasing me please." Beth whined spreading her legs wider.

"Only cause you're so polite." Daryl mumbled against her, putting his mouth against her and running his tongue over her clit and sucking. Beth softly ran her fingers through his hair, moaning when he started pumping a finger into her. Daryl removed his mouth and placed his other thumb and her clit and slowly circled it while his fingers worked her over leaning up and kissing her, letting her suck on his tongue. Beth pushed him back suddenly and hopped off the washer and down to her knees in front of him, undoing his belt and yanking down his jeans, quickly leaning up and taking in her mouth and sucking softly moving her head back and forth. Daryl knocked her ball cap off her head and pulled lightly on her braids as she moved. He was lost in his own world for a few minutes while she licked and sucked any and all stress from his body till he felt her little fingers pick the condom out of his hand and felt her smoothing it on it him. He pulled her back up and lifted her against the wall, sliding one of her legs over his shoulder and wrapping the other around his waist. Beth reached down and guided him in moaning as he filled her deeply from this angle. "You ok like this?" Daryl asked as he swayed his hips into her. Fuck she was flexible too he thought. Beth nodded her head and dropped it against his shoulder.

"I'm already close." Beth moaned arching into him. She reached down and lightly caressed his balls, earning an animalistic growl from Daryl as he moved steadily against her. Beth moaned louder and came hard throwing her head back against the wall a thud and crying out, digging her hands into his shoulders. Daryl held her against him and let her leg fall from his shoulder, moving her back to the washer and setting her down before he continued to move against her.

"Lie back baby." Daryl said moving against her. Beth leaned back and lazily wrapped both legs around his waist and closed her eyes, trying to catch her breath. Daryl watched as her breast slightly bounced in front of him and he was unable to resist leaning forward and pulling a nipple into his mouth, earning a few more appreciative moan and sighs from Beth. He started to thrust faster and came hard, gripping her hips tightly. Beth was sure she'd have bruises on her hip and she didn't even care. She'd left marks on him. "I'll finish the door and roof. You go pack. Do you have a sleeping bag?" Daryl asked licking at the sweat on her chest. Beth nodded her head.

"It's a Rainbow bright one, not camouflage, is that ok" Daryl nodded his head.

"Back your pajamas, bathing suit, a warm towel and extra blanket in a backpack. Bring a pillow. Change into your hunting clothing." He picked up her hat and placed it on her head. "Sunscreen, I like your creamy white skin. Leave your hair like that. It's hot as hell. It'll keep it out of your face too while I teach you to use my cross bow."

"I have a little cooler bag do you want me to pack the leftovers in that?" Beth asked enjoying the feel of him against her. Daryl held the base of the condom and slowly pulled out pulling the condom off, dropping it in the garbage can.

"Yeah, that'd be great." Daryl said letting Beth pull him back against her. "Break's over." Her said kissing her collarbone.

"It's ok, 5 more minutes. The boss likes me." Beth giggled against the top of his head. Daryl tugged her to her feet.

"Boss is a hard ass who wants to go hunting." Daryl said handing her her shorts. Beth pouted and pulled on her shorts. "You're not used to being told no are you?" Daryl teased.

"It's more fun saying yes." Beth said sweetly.


	6. Chapter 6

Parallel Lives chapter 6

Beth sorted through her closet, setting aside storage bins before finally finding the one that held her sturdiest book bag and her sleeping bag. She had already laid her clothing out on the bed along with the few toiletries she couldn't do without. She was pretty sure that besides swimming in the lake she wouldn't get to shower, so she packed a some moist towelettes and hand sanitizer incase she got really sweaty. She wasn't quite ready to smell terrible around Daryl yet. She added a few travel packs of tissue, her sunscreen, deodorant and her and Daryl's toothbrushes to a Ziploc Baggie before adding some toothpaste from the stash Maggie had set her up with. She quickly packed up her bags and changed into her skinny jeans and pulled on her Uggs. She tied a hoodie around her waist and rolled a Sapir fleece blanket around her sleeping bag. She put older pillowcases on her pillows and gathered everything up and headed down stairs. She dropped her bags off before turning and running back up the stairs while Daryl waited patiently at the table. He had already packed the cooler bag of leftovers into the truck and filled Ollie's new watering station and set it up in the back yard by his house. Beth had asked Carl and Rick to keep an eye on Ollie and feed him, Rick had been more than happy to help Beth out, she'd been so helpful to him since she'd moved in. Daryl tapped his fingers against the table. They still had to stop at his place to pick up his things. Beth came back down the stairs with her beach towel and oh of course her bathing suit was a bikini Daryl thought as she opened her book bag. She added a handful of condoms to her toiletries bag smiling.

"I think that's everything." Beth commented running through a checklist in her head. Daryl picked up her sleeping bag and pillows under one arm and swung her backpack on his shoulder. Beth closed the door and locked it. Ollie followed through his new door and whined when Beth closed the gate, locking him in the backyard. "You be a good boy for Carl." Beth said leaning over the fence and kissing the top of Ollie's head. She quickly walked over to the truck and let Daryl boost her in.

"I just got to grab a few things at my place." Daryl said as he pulled it. "All my stuffs ready in my closet just got to run up and grab it."

"Can I help?" Beth asked. Daryl mentally tried to picture how he had left his apartment. He was pretty sure that there was only a little bit of clutter on the counters; his dirty clothing was in the hamper.

"Sure. It's not too messy." He said driving through town. "You can fill the canteens with water."

"Can I lock my purse and phone in your glove compartment?" Beth asked. "I don't want to carry it around while we camp."

"We can lock it in the box in the back of the truck. That's where I usually lock mine" Daryl said pulling into his building. Zach and Jesse were sitting on the stoop smoking and they waved to Beth as she followed Daryl to the front door.

"What are you guys up to?" Zach asked opening the door for them.

"Camping." Beth said. "Fishing and hunting."

"What Merle was serious? You're taking her with you guys?"

"Merle's coming too?" Beth asked following Daryl into the building.

"Not with us, but he likely will out hunting too." Daryl said leading her up the stairs to his place.

"I may have packed too many condoms." Beth said as Daryl unlocked the deadbolt and let her in.

"You might not of packed enough." Daryl mumbled walking through his living and eyeing his room before he let Beth follow him in. The bed wasn't made, but it wasn't messy. Beth bounced on his bed and watched while he pulled a pack down from the top shelf of his closet along with a crossbow and a few hunting knives. Daryl tried not to think about how pretty Beth looked laying back against his pillows as he packed his extra flannel shirt into his pack.

"I grabbed your toothbrush from my place." Beth said sleepily from his bed. "Where is your water jug? I'm going to fall asleep if I lay her any longer. It's cozy."

Daryl moved to the other closet in his room and pulled out his sleeping bag and an insulated water jug. "There's ice in the freezer. I usually fill it with ice then let it melt so it stays really cold." Beth reached out from the jug and Daryl pulled her to his chest and kissed the tip of her nose. "Once you fill it leave it where it is. I'll carry it to the truck." Beth smiled at him and pulled away and skipped to the kitchen.

"You're going to have to let me carry something eventually, you can't carry it all while we hunt." Beth called from the kitchen.

"Were going park at the cabin. I'll load it all on my 4 wheeler and drive us out to my camping spot." Daryl called from the bedroom. He attached his tent and sleeping bag to his pack and grabbed his crossbow, knives and the cooler for anything they managed to catch. Beth was desperate trying to break apart the ice with a butter knife so she could fit it into the jug, Daryl laughed and took another bag from the freezer and held it over his head and dropped it to the floor. He picked it up and opened it for her. He took her bag and dumped it into his cooler. Beth smiled and filled the water jug. She added a little bit of water from the tap and dumped the rest of the bag of ice in helping Daryl fill it. He set the water jug under his arm and tried to figure out how he was going to carry his pack, the cooler, his crossbow, the knives and the jug. Beth smiled and leaned against the counter.

"Are you really going to struggle down three flights of stairs? I can carry something." Daryl put the cooler down and dropped his crossbow across her back and handed her his knives. Beth reached for the water jug too and Daryl reluctantly let her carry that too, it was kinda heavy, and he pictured her collapsing under it's weight like she had the dog food, only tumbling down the stairs. Beth followed him out of the apartment and waited while he locked up again. She had no problems on the stairs, and luckily Zach held open the door for them as the walked to the parking lot.

"What the fuck man?" Jesse spat out when he noticed the crossbow on Beth's back. "I touched your stuff and you threaten to shoot an arrow up my ass."

"I'm just carrying it to the car." Beth said. It was a lot heavier than it looked; she wondered how he aimed it.

"I was just moving it off his table so we could play cards!"

"Shut up." Daryl growled hoisting the cooler and his pack onto the tailgate and pushing it to the back of the truck with the other supplies. "You knocked it on the floor and broke one of my arrows." Beth shook her head and tisked at Jesse before standing on her toes and hoisting the water jug into the back of the truck, securing it between the cooler and Daryl's lock box.

"Where do you your weapons?" Beth asked waiting for Daryl to come over and take them off her shoulders.

"I usually set them behind my seat." Daryl said slamming the tailgate shut and walking over pulling the crossbow and knives off her and sliding them behind the driver's seat helped her up into the truck, ignoring the sniggers from Zach and Jesse and hopped in after her. "You ready?" He asked buckling up and starting the truck. Beth nodded her head as she fastened herself into the middle seat.

"What hours do you usually work on Tuesday?" Beth asked as they drove down Main Street.

"I usually work 8am to 9pm both Monday and Tuesday. I'm taking this Monday off. Why?" Daryl asked.

"Oh just wondering. I know you go to wings on Wednesday. Was just trying to get a feel for your schedule." Beth said leaning against his arm. "I have a spa appointment this Tuesday at 4pm, but maybe I can bring you lunch and we can eat together?" Beth asked.

"You really want to see me everyday?" Daryl asked. Beth nodded her head.

"I like you." She said. "I get the feeling that next weekend you might need to spend time with Merle though." Beth said. "You don't want to see me?" She asked quietly.

"I didn't say that." Daryl said. "I guess we should see each other as much as we can before you start work."

"Won't be too bad when I start working. I'll bring you supper on Mondays, we have a standing date on Wednesdays and we both have weekends off. If I like camping we'll still have time together." Beth said. Daryl could handle a standing date on Wednesday and giving up a weekend here or there hunting with Merle. It'd be nice having a really break for supper on Mondays too. "Now that Ollie can be left alone for longer periods of time I can spend the night at your place too." Beth said. "Your beds really cozy."

"It's got nothing on your bed." Daryl said turning on the dirt road that led to his family home. His dad had bought it with the life insurance and home insurance they had gotten when his mom had died. The house fire could be proven to be from his mom smoking in bed, there had been nothing left for evidence. Daryl knew enough of 7 to shrug his shoulders when asked if his mom smoked in bed. All he admitted to the fire chief was that she smoked, and he pointed to a metal ashtray they found in what had been the kitchen and said she usually smoked there. His dad had promptly bought some land and lumber and had built a pretty nice log cabin for him and the boys to live in. Daryl hated living so far from the neighbors, it just meant when his dad decided to beat them there was no one close by if he got too out of control. No nosy neighbor to call the cops. "You just must have liked my plaid sheets." Daryl added, blocking out his shitty memories. He'd camped out in the woods whenever Merle was off in Juvie, lying telling his dad he was trying to get better at tracking and hunting. As long as he managed to trap a few rabbits or squirrels his dad usually played along with his lies.

"I liked the smell of your sheets." Beth corrected leaning her head against his arm and gazing out the windshield at how pretty the trees and the woods were. Daryl pulled into his spot under a large oak tree a little ways from the house and kissed the top of her head before getting out of the car ns ignoring his dad on the porch. Will Dixon looked up from his whittling and eyed the pretty blonde standing by his youngest son's truck. He went back to his whittling and watched while Daryl drove his 4 wheeler around and started loading it with all their gear. Daryl lifted Beth up into the back of the truck and let her hand down the gear to him as he loaded and tied it down on the back of their weekend ride. He was thankful that his dad didn't try to talk to him. Merle banged his way from inside the cabin at the noise and laughed heartily.

"Well fuck a duck! You're a brave little thing." He said stalking down and leaning against the truck watching while Daryl worked. "I'd have thought you'd have changed your mind on roughing it in the woods. Guess you like it rough, don't you sweetheart?" Beth blushed and ignored Merle.

"Shut up." Daryl said tying the last bundle down before helping Beth out of the bed of the truck. "Can we borrow a couple of fishing poles?" Merle nodded his head and headed back to the house. Beth waved awkwardly when she noticed his dad staring at them. Daryl pulled her hand down and stood in front of her, blocking his father's view of her. Beth ran her hands soothingly on his chest and leaned up and kissed him lightly on the chin.

"So same rules on riding a 4 wheeler as your bike?" Beth asked. "I never have been on one of these either."

"Farm girl like you never rode one of these?" Beth shook her head climbing on the back behind Daryl. "What'd you ride around the farm?"

"A horse. Daddy never let me drive on the tractors or equipment. He was scared I'd get hurt since I'm small. Most of my chores were feeding and watering the animals, helping my mom and Patricia in the house. I'm deathly afraid of snakes so picking was out of the question. I fainted in the fields as a child and daddy couldn't find me for a few hours. I woke up and it was dark and I started screaming convinced I was in the snake's belly like Jonah and whale." Beth said. "We aren't going to see many snakes are we?"

"Might see a few. Just watch the trails. I'll protect you." Daryl said smiling. "Snakes feel the vibration for even our quiet footsteps, they try to stay away for us." Merle was making his way back with 2 poles.

"You don't be breaking my pole now little girl." Merle said with a smirk securing the poles behind Beth. "Might see y'all later when I head out to hunt." Merle said moving back towards the house. "Make sure to hang a sock on your tent if you're indisposed." He hollered laughing as he stomped back into the cabin. Beth felt her face flush and turned her head away leaning it against Daryl's tense back. She peaked over at his dad gain and saw him chuckle as he carved away with his knife. Daryl started the off roader up and pulled away slowly into the woods. Daryl started to relax the further away he got from the cabin. He'd already decided that he'd set up the tent on the actual deer stand he'd built overlooking the lake. He didn't want Beth having to worry about snakes crawling in while they slept.

"The lake is beautiful." Beth gushed as they pulled up. Daryl pointed to the deer stand above their heads.

"I'll set us up up there. Hang our food from the higher branches. You can head on down to the dock and start fishing if you want. I won't be long."

"I want to help you." Beth said as she started climbing the tree and hoisted herself up on the stand. "Faster you set the tent up, the sooner I can put my bathing suit on." Beth said reaching down and accepting the packs Daryl handed up.

"We catch the fish before you swim." Daryl said. Beth nodded her head. "I'll take you out in the canoe to fish but we'll swim closer to the dock. You can dive off the dock, it's pretty deep."

"You should put a water slide on the dock." Beth said moving over so Daryl could swing himself up to the stand.

"I don't really come here for water fun." Daryl said unhooking the tent and sleeping gear. Beth smiled and leaned back against the pillows and fooled up bags and watched while Daryl quickly erected a small tent.

"It'll be nice and cozy in there." Beth said crawling on her hands and knees through the open tent flap. "Hand me the sleeping mat." Daryl handed in her book bag, the sleeping gear and his pack before crawling in after her. He was very specific about how he set up his tent. He moved their packs to the right; closest to the tree the stand was built on and unrolled the sleeping mat to the left. Beth handed over the spare blanket she had brought and Daryl rolled it out on top of the mat. He quickly unrolled his sleeping bag before unzipping hers and laying it over his for extra warmth. Beth smiled as she handed him the pillows. "I bet you don't share a sleeping bag with Merle when y'all go hunting." Daryl snorted and pulled her against him falling back against the bed.

"Comfy?" He asked. Beth nodded and sat up reaching for her bag.

"You get to rub sunscreen on my back." She said pulling off her shirt and tossing the tube over her shoulder. She pulled her bra off and rifled through her bag pulling out her bikini. She flinched when cold cream touched her skin, but sighed as it warmed under Daryl's hands. He reached around rubbing down her stomach and chest earning a few more sighs from Beth before she pulled her top on and tied it tightly. She pulled off her jeans and panties and gasped when she felt his hand rubbing the cold cream into her butt and thighs.

"You don't want to burn here either." Daryl said kissing the back of her neck.

"I can reach my legs." Beth moaned as he pulled her back reached around her waist easing her legs apart as he rubbed in more sunscreen. "Daryl!" She whined pushing down into his lap, she could feel how hard he was, so her mind was quickly made up, she reached forward and grabbed her toiletries bag with her toes and dumped it on the bed beside them to get to a condom. Daryl continued running his hands over her as he kissed her neck he pushed the triangles of her top over and let her breasts free and squeezed them softly, leaning his chest into her back and easing her off his lap on so they were both on their knees. Beth whined at his slow pace and turned around and dropped onto her back and reached up with her legs, wrapping them round his waist and pulling him down on top of her. "I thought you wanted to go fishing?" Beth whispered running her hands to the bottom of his shirt and pulling it over his head. She moved to his belt and zipper and quickly freed him from his pants before reaching over to the small pile of toiletries and ripping open a condom and sliding it on him.

"We can fish tonight after our swim. Changed my mind." Was all Daryl mumbled pulling her up into a sitting position on his lap. Daryl dropped down so he was sitting on his ass with his legs in front of him, groaning when Beth slipped her hand down and guided him into her. She was getting a little noisy so he covered her mouth with his and decided that they muffled each other's moans enough as he moved her against him. He wasn't stupid. Merle would give them enough time to set up camp and possibly catch a few fish before he conveniently met up with them to fish and hunt. He figured they had about 10 minutes left till he'd undoubtedly hear the groaning of another engine. Merle would have to wait while they finished their swim before they'd he'd out in the canoe.

"Come back to me." Beth whispered against his mouth as she moved herself in his lap. Daryl gave his head a quick shake before continuing to move her harder and faster. Beth bit her lip and whimpered before her arms loosened around him and her head fell back as she came, sighing contently. Daryl picked her up and spread her across the foot of their "bed" and drove into her. Beth played with the hair at the back of his neck and moved her hand down between them, softly playing with herself. "Make me come again Daryl." She said softly arching into him and her touch. Daryl leaned against her applying more pressure with his pubic bone they way she liked and sucked on the soft skin around her breast. Beth whined and pushed her nipple into his mouth and squeezed him with her legs. Daryl grazed his teeth over her and trusted a few more times around her before he came. He pulled out and rolled on his back. Beth adjusted her top and tightened the ties while catching her breath. "There are a few extra plastic baggies in my book bag. We can wrap the condom in a tissue and keep them in there." Beth said reaching over and lightly tugging the condom off his still sensitive dick. Daryl breathed sharply at the contact and relaxed once she got it off. Beth tied the condom before wrapping it in tissue and getting rid of it. She rolled back over and straddled Daryl's thighs rubbing one of her moist towel lets in her hand to warm it up before wiping him off. She leaned forward and kissed his chest and rested her cheek against him while he caught his breath. "Who's Norman?" She asked tracing his tattoo softly with her fingertips.

"Grandpa." Daryl said tracing his hand over her back. They heard the rumbles of a motor and Beth lifted her head in confusion "That would be Merle. He can wait while we swim." Daryl said kicking off the pants that were still around his ankles and reaching for his barely used swimming trunks. Beth sat up on her knees and tied on her bottoms and wrapped her beach towel around her body. She pulled a button up out of her bag, it'd make a decent cover up when she got out of the water for fishing she decided stuffing it in her hat. Daryl grabbed his towel and threw it over his shoulder and crawled out of the tent. He lowered himself to the ground just as Merle pulled up with his fishing gear. Daryl grumbled when his dad pulled up to.

"Not ready to fish yet?" Merle said apologetically. Daryl helped Beth down and suddenly wished she had more clothing on. At least her towel kept her covered.

"Were going for a swim first." Beth said pulling her button down on over her towel before letting the towel drop to the floor. Daryl picked it up and threw it over his other shoulder.

"You guys can take the canoe out, we'll join you later." Daryl mumbled and grabbed Beth's hand leading her carefully over the rough ground to the dock. Beth tiptoed around the rocks; she should have worn flip-flops. "Hop on." Daryl said crouching down so she could hop on his back. "Don't be shy I know you aren't heavy." Beth climbed up as Merle and Mr. Dixon passed them on the trail.

"Thank you." She whispered into his ear. "I guess my feet aren't as tough as I thought."

Daryl snorted remembered how he had been surprised that even her feet had been satiny soft. "I want to keep them nice and soft, don't want them to get rough and scaly against my back." He teased, his mood easing as he saw Merle paddle one of the canoes with his dad away from the dock. He set Beth down on the soft ground that surrounded the dock and hung their towels from the railing. He walked to the end of the dock and tested the water with his toe, turning in time to see Beth set her button up on the railing and the sprint towards him, tackling him off the dock into the water. He surfaced to her treading water and giggling. Daryl splashed her in the face and turned red when he heard laughter coming from the canoe. Beth swam over and wrapped her arms around him smiling.

"Forget about them." She said kissing the side of his neck before pushing off him on her back and floating in the water. "They going to camp out too?" Beth asked lazily.

"Nope. They enjoy the comforts of a real bed." Daryl said floating on his back beside her.

"Good. I'm going to be very loud tonight." Beth said flipping over and dunking under the water. Daryl was thankful for the cold water surrounding him and for the fact that he'd just gotten off. Beth's words made him want to wrap her legs around him and really make her scare the fish and the only thing stopping him were those two things and their audience.

"I'm going to make you scream." Daryl said pulling her to him and swimming for the dock. "Sooner we catch those fish the sooner they'll leave." He said letting her climb the ladder on to the dock first. "I'm gonna bring you back here for a moonlight swim later tonight and fuck you against the dock." Daryl added not being able to hold in his dirty talk. He looked over at Beth to see if she was offended but she didn't seem bothered at all.

"What else are you going to do me later?" She asked drying off. She spread her towel out on the dock and sat on it while Daryl got the other canoe and a paddle into the water, tying it to the dock and turning up the trail to go get the cooler and their poles. He'd forgotten to grab a shirt too.

"Whatever you tell me to do." Daryl added over his shoulder, enjoying the way she blushed and bit her lip. Beth pulled her button up and hat on and hung their towels to dry. She loved that Daryl had initiated sex in the tent and had spoken up about what he wanted to do to her. Daryl made his way back down the trail squinting in the sun and set the cooler down in the front of the canoe and kneeled down in the back. "You get to sit in front of me right there." Daryl said patting the floor in front of him.

"Do I get a paddle?" Beth asked accepting Daryl's help and easing herself down into the shaky boat.

"Nope. Enjoy your little cruise and think about what you want to tell me to do." Daryl said easing the poles on the ground between them and the canoe. He started to untie them from the dock when Beth looked over her shoulder at him.

"What if I just want to lie back and let you go down on me under the stars?" Beth asked casually, as if she was asking the time or for directions. "Or if I want to let you lie back while I work on being able to get all of you in my mouth? You're really big you know." Beth said easing herself back so she could rest against his knees and thighs and look up at him.

"Then we'll do that before I fuck you till you can't climb back up to the tent." Daryl grunted, he could get used to how cuddly Beth was. She started humming a little song he couldn't name when he paddled up close to Merle and his dad they both jerked their hooks and reeled in some fish.

"Keep humming Blondie." Merle said softly casting his line again. "Never though I'd say that with my pants on." Beth tilted her head and furrowed her brows looking up at Daryl who turned bright red. She didn't get the joke Daryl realized. Oh please don't explain it. He silently prayed as Merle gutted the two fish and added them to the freezer zip lock he had in the boat. "Here darling can you added these to the cooler?" Beth leaned over and grabbed the bag, carefully leaning towards the cooler on her knees and one hand, getting the lid open and dropping the fish in. Daryl stared at her ass until she sat back again and leaned against him enjoying the sun.

"Thought you wanted to fish?" Daryl said casting his own line out. Beth shook her head smiling.

"Mostly wanted to swim and spend more time with you." She said returning to her humming.

"So Daryl what do you want to do for your birthday?" Will Dixon grumbled. Beth flinched out how rough his voice was. There was no love in asking his son a simple question, but at least he remembered she thought gazing up at Daryl. "Don't imagine you told her you turn 34 in September."

"Not yet." Daryl grumbled. "Birthday is on a Monday this year. I'm gonna be working." Beth already mentally started to plan what she'd do for his birthday. Merle tossed another bag of fish to her and she moved it to the cooler.

"September what?" She asked sweetly.

"13th." Daryl said. It'd be her second Monday in class, but she could still pull off what she was planning. Daryl tossed over the fish he'd caught to Merle so he could gut them and place them in another Ziploc. "When's yours?" Daryl asked setting his pole back down and enjoying the sway of the canoe and Beth against him.

"December 23rd." Daryl mentally tacked that date to his mind. At least he had a few months to think about what to do for her, maybe she'd even head home and he'd get a few extra days to get her a joint birthday and Christmas gift. Beth stretched and her humming slowed down. Her head dropped back against Daryl chest. He eased her between his thighs and let her nap comfortably.

"She out?" Merle asked before he tossed another bag into Beth's lap. Daryl nodded and let Merle paddle over so he could add the bag to the cooler himself.

"She's awful soft son." Will Dixon commented again. He had only had one use for tiny pretty things, and it never involved bringing them along hunting or fishing. Sure you could leave them back at camp for fun after the sun set, but unless she was going to fish or shoot a gun or bow she'd have to stay home so they'd be stocked up for winter.

"Yeah I like that about her." Daryl said just as softly. "Don't worry she's just strong legs. She'll keep up tomorrow when we hunt." Daryl added already knowing what his dad was getting at. "She isn't going to come all the time. Just once in awhile."

Will Dixon grunted. He could already tell she'd be tagging along whenever she felt like. Merle coughed and held over a beer that Daryl took a swig from.

"So Carol said Beth cooked for you already?" Merle said knowing his dad would appreciate that about her. "What'd she make?"

"She cooked twice." Daryl said softly. "Fried chicken and Mac and Cheese, pasta, garlic bread, apple pie." Merle added yet another bag to the cooler. "That's enough for today." Daryl said picking up the paddle. "You guys take the cooler back and freeze the fish. Bring it back tomorrow when you come to hunt. We can keep the small game we catch in it." Daryl said easing his canoe away from there's and paddling awkwardly from his lounged position, not wanting to wake Beth. Merle and his dad easily passed them, getting to the docks first. Daryl pulled up and Merle tied the canoe into place before picking up the cooler and hefting it to the dock.

"You going to stay in the canoe all night?" Merle asked. Beth stirred and cuddled harder against Daryl. "Wake up Blondie!" Merle said loudly. Beth sat up suddenly and felt Merle reach down and lift her to the dock like a small child. She yawned and thanked him before stepping to the side while Daryl got up. Will rolled his eyes at his boys babying some spoiled princess, till Beth leaned over to grabbed their towels and he noticed the bruise on her tailbone. Maybe his boy did know how to keep them in line he thought looking away before anyone noticed his lingering eyes.

"Do y'all want some left over pasta?" Beth asked. "We got lots."

"Sure, you know Daryl I like this girl." Merle said lifting the cooler to his shoulder and taking the poles in his other hand.

"Hop back up." Daryl said crouching down so Beth could climb on. She hopped back up and let Daryl carry her back down the trail. Will Dixon was already pulling away on his 4 wheeler and Merle was tying down the cooler and poles. Daryl hoisted Beth up to the deer stand and helped his brother situate everything. Beth handed down one of the containers of pasta she had packed and hung her slightly damp button down over the railings before wrapping the towel around herself and untying her bathing suit letting the bottoms fall down and pulling the top off. She held the towel tight and expertly lowered herself down and grabbed the bottoms, smoothing them over the railing to dry. Daryl stared at her and told Merle to leave handing the container of pasta over. Beth side stepped into the tent without so much as a wardrobe malfunction and tossed her towel to Daryl through the door.

"Can you hang that please?" Beth asked as she cleaned up her dumped toiletries, shoving the condoms under the pillows and listened to Merle's motor get further away. She leaned back naked against the pillows and crossed her legs. Daryl crouched down and shuffled into the tent and stared at her. "I know the moon isn't out yet, but do you want to get a head start? Might be better to take a moonlight swim afterwards, since we can't shower." Beth said uncrossing her legs as Daryl fought with the zipper, trying to close the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Parallel Lines Chapter 7

"Is this what you had in mind?" Daryl asked looking down at the top of Beth's head. He leaned back on his hands as he sat on the dock with her between his legs. Beth tilted her head and looked up at him and nodded before settling back against his chest and looking out as the sun set on the lake. Daryl shrugged his shoulders and relaxed. The only time he ever really bothered paying the sun any attention was when he didn't have his phone or watch on him and he was trying to figure out the time. Beth gazed as the sun dropped down into the lake and slowly pushed herself to her feet.

"You ever skinny dip before?" Beth asked pulling off the flannel that Daryl had lent her and dropping it to the dock.

"Nope." Daryl said not budging from his spot as Beth reached behind her and pulled on the ties to her bathing suit top. She walked over and pulled his hand into hers and placed the ties to her bottoms into her fist and closed it walking walk away so one side slowly untied. She let her bottoms fall down and stepped out of them. "Stars aren't up yet. No moon." Daryl added leaning back a bit further and watching as Beth walked back towards him.

"You don't want to swim naked with me?" Beth asked. Daryl shook his head and held a hand up and pulled Beth down until she sat naked against him again.

"We're supposed to get dirty before we swim to get clean." Daryl said pulling her down on top of him. Beth smiled and quickly straddled his lap and kissed him letting him roll them over so he was on top. "What was it you wanted me to do again?" Daryl asked kissing her on the neck.

"What was it you wanted to do to me against the dock?" Beth answered moving her mouth away from his so she could speak. Daryl kissed down her neck and moved her legs, spreading them open and placing her feet flat on the dock. He threaded his hands through hers and held them at her side he kissed down her torso as Beth shivered.

"You cold?" Daryl asked kissing her stomach. Beth nodded her head he rose up on his knees and pulled her up and reached over and grabbed his flannel shirt and draped it around her shoulders. "Leave it open." Daryl said as Beth slid her arms into the sleeves. He laid her back down and kissed back down her stomach. "Spread your legs open." Daryl said as his kissed her stomach. Beth let him shoulder her legs apart and took a deep breath as he softly kissed her.

"You don't actually have do this all night." Beth whispered as Daryl lightly kissed her all over.

"You said you wanted to lie there and get eaten under the stars." Daryl said looking up. "I don't see no stars yet." He said lowering his head and continuing with his soft kisses and caresses. "Just lie back and enjoy it." Daryl added. Beth ran her hands over her stomach and Daryl grabbed them, pulling them back to her side. "No touching yourself either." Daryl said as he returned to his kisses.

"Give me a little bit more." Beth said spreading her leg open further and pulling them back. "You're supposed to be making me scream." Beth said arching her back and trying to encourage him to kiss and lick her harder. Beth let out a frustrated sigh and looked up at the sky. "Daryl there's a star!" Daryl let go of her hands a let her point to the star. Beth roughly grabbed his head now that her hands were free and pulled him back down. "You can make me come now right?" Beth asked holding him there while he continued to kiss her softly. He finally swiped his tongue between her lips and Beth moaned in relief and wrapped her legs around his head.

"Let go of my neck." Daryl said trying to loosen her grip. "I can't breathe." Daryl said sitting up and freeing himself.

"Make me scream!" Beth said grabbing a fist full of Daryl's shirt and pulling him back down for a kiss. Daryl leaned over her and kissed her. Beth pulled his shirt up and off his body. She pushed him back and undid his belt. "If you won't make me scream I'll make you scream." Beth said quickly pulling his pants down and taking him in her mouth. Daryl groaned and pulled her down further on him. Beth gagged a bit and pulled back. "Let me try again." Beth said lowering her head again.

"Just like that." Daryl said fighting the urge to move his hips and meet her mouth. Beth leaned down a bit further and sucked harder. She puled back and gasped for breath. "You're supposed to breathe." Daryl said arching into her hand while she pumped away.

"Did you grab a condom?" Beth asked before she leaned back down and taking him further into her throat.

"You didn't grab one?" Daryl said moaning around her as she pulled back and licked up and down his shaft. Beth stopped and looked at him.

"Where would I have put a condom?" She asked lazily pumping her hand up and down. "I was wearing a string bikini, you took off your flannel and let me wear it."

Daryl moved her off him and pulled his pants back up and took off towards the tree stand. "I'll be right back." He hollered over his shoulder and hoisted himself up to the deer stand.

"Under the pillows." Beth called pulling the flannel shut, suddenly cold without his body heat. "Bring a blanket." Daryl soon dropped down with her bright Rainbow Bright sleeping bag over his shoulder and Beth decided to make him pay by standing up and pulling off the flannel and turning and diving into the lake. "Oh my God that's cold." She said as she resurfaced. "If you want my mouth or other parts you're going to have to come and get me." Beth said floating away from the dock.

"Beth if I get in that water it's going take you a lot of time to warm me back up." Daryl said trying to reason with her and he spread out her sleeping bag.

"I wasn't warm at all." Beth taunted as she floated in a circle. "You should get cooled of so we can warm each other back up." Daryl took his pants off and jumped into the lake.

"Oh fuck!" Daryl said swimming over and grabbing Beth by the leg and hauling her to him. "My balls are back inside my body and my dick is no longer hard." Daryl said. Beth reached down and grabbed him smiling.

"Liar." She said kissing him hard. Daryl turned and started to float them over to the dock. He sat her on the top step of the ladder and pushed her legs open. "Make me scream." Beth said leaning back. She was shivering in the wind and Daryl was sure she was glowing in the moonlight.

"You too cold?" Daryl asked kissing the inside of her thighs. Beth grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him up the ladder. "You ready to let me do what I want?" Daryl asked crawling over her has she backed up towards the blanket. Beth nodded her head and laid down on her sleeping bag. She reached into Daryl's pants pocket and pulled out the condom he had grabbed, moaning as Daryl spread her open and latched on to her clit sucking softly.

"Oh!" Beth cried dropping the pants. "More!" Beth cried out reaching for his pants again. She finally got the condom free and ripped it open, tapping Daryl on the head till he looked up. "Put this on!" Beth said shivering against the blanket. "Why aren't you cold?" Beth said crossing her arms and trying to warm up. Daryl picked up his shirt again and handed it to her.

"I'm hot blooded." Daryl said pulling her up to a sitting position and helping her into the shirt. Beth left it open like he had said before. Daryl put the condom on and laid out on the sleeping bag. "Climb on." He said holding his hand out to help her on to his lap. "I know you like being on top." Beth lowered her self quickly taking him all the way in. She closed her eyes and moaned at the feeling of him filling her up. Daryl moved his hands to her hips and helped her move. Beth leaned over and placed her hands by Daryl's head and thrust harder against him, moving her hips in a circular motion. "Like that?" Daryl asked as he grazed his teeth over her nipple.

"Daryl I want you to fuck me." Beth whined slowing down. "I like when you're on top too." Beth said kissing him and letting him role them over again.

"You just wanted out of the wind didn't you?" Daryl asked grabbing her behind the legs and tilting her back watching as her eyes rolled into the back of her head as he hit her g-spot.

"Oh!" Beth cried out louder. "More!" Daryl let go of one of her legs and moved one of Beth's hands to her chest an the other down to her clit. He grabbed her leg again and angled her back.

"You want more?" Daryl asked lowering his mouth to her other nipple. "Help yourself out." Beth started to slow squeeze her other breast and lightly rub along her clit, her fingers brushing up against Daryl as he thrust. "You aren't going to hurt me." Daryl said when she pulled her had away on contact. Beth lowered it again and rubbed a bit harder, moaning loudly and letting out sharp cries each time he hit her just right inside. Beth moved both her hands away from her body and pulled Daryl's mouth to hers and kissed him softly, easing her tongue into his mouth. Daryl eased her legs down and pressed against her and grinded into her, Beth bit down on his lip softly and ran her tongue over it.

"Daryl I'm coming!" She screamed out loudly arching against him and clenching around him. Beth felt very satisfied and kept her hips raised so Daryl could thrust hard to his own finish. Beth pulled him down on top of her and hugged him tightly to her body. "I'll race you back into the lake to clean up." She whispered. Daryl grunted and pulled off the condom, tying it off and dropping it on the dock.

"Aren't you cold enough?" Daryl asked looking at her skin and noticing a slight bluish hue to it. "Lets go get in that tent, and you into some warmer clothing. Don't worry about cleaning up. We can shower when we get back to town. I like it when you smell like sex." He added pulling his flannel closed and picking up his clothing. He helped Beth to her feet, smirking at her stumble from her weak knees and held her hand as she slipped her feet into her ridiculous looking boots. Daryl gathered up his clothing, pulling on his boxers and bundling everything else into a pile and picking up the condom. Beth led the way down the slightly darkened path to the deer stand. Daryl tossed up the bundle before hosting her up and pulling himself up after her. "I'll hang your suit. You get in there and get warm." He said kissing her as he arranged her suit over the railing. He tossed his clothing in after her and crawled in grabbing a tissue and getting rid of the condom.

"I'm on the pill. I'm not fucking anyone else. Are you?" Beth asked buttoning up his flannel and wrapping her dry towel around her for warmth while Daryl rearranged their sleeping bags. He shook his head. "I think we should just trust the pill then. You realize there are 4 condoms, wrapped in very thin tissues in my pretty pink book bag?" Beth asked holding her foot out when Daryl held up a pair of warm wool socks. He pulled her boots off and placed them by his at the end of the bed and slid the socks up her leg. They went almost all the way to her knees. He held open his sleeping bag and let Beth climb in and followed her in, keeping the zipped side against his back. He reached down and spread her extra bag over them and let her burrow into his chest.

"If you're sure." He said kissing the top of her head. Beth reached over and took her pill pack from her backpack.

"I take it everyday at noon. I have it ready for tomorrow. No scares ever. You feel so good inside my, but I want to feel you all." Beth said sliding them back into her bag.

"I'm not a kid, I can't go again today." Daryl said rubbing her back.

"I can't go again today, I have to be able to walk tomorrow." Beth said kissing his chest and yawning.

"You should go to sleep, hunting is harder than fishing. We got hike around on foot." Daryl said.

"I'm trying to get warm." Beth answered trembling and scooting closer. "I can't believe it feels like fall already, we still have 3 weeks in August left."

"Told you it's cold in the woods." Daryl said pulling the flannel open and pressing her against his chest. "Body heat it'll warm you up." Daryl said slipping his hands up the back of the shirt and rubbing warmth into her skin. Beth started shiver less and relax against him. "Better?" He asked pulling the sleeping bag tighter. Beth mumbled a sleepy yes and curled her between his. "Next time you come we'll camp on the ground and build a campfire. That way you'll be warm before you get in the tent."

"And I won't jump in the lake after 8pm." Beth added reaching around him to turn of the lantern he had left softly lit. Daryl listened till her breathing evened out before he stopped rubbing her back, listening to the sounds of the woods for any troubles before falling back to sleep himself.

Daryl heard the motors approaching when it was still dark out. Beth shoved her head further into his side and whined as he rolled away and reached for his clothing.

"Daryl it's not even light out! How are we going to see anything?" Beth asked curling up into a ball of blankets. "I'll fall trying to climb down from here."

"The lights from the 4 wheelers will help you to the ground." Daryl said pulling the blankets off. Beth shivered again and curled her legs up under the shirt.

"You're mean." Beth said clutching the pillow to her chest. Daryl pulled his socks off her feet and sat down to put them on lightly slapping her on the ass.

"You wanted to come." He reminded her. Beth rolled over and hit him with the pillow before getting up and pulling on her panties and skinny jeans, but leaving them undone. She looked through her book bag and pulled out a long sleeve Henley and her hoodie and a bra and quickly dressed.

"I have to pee." Beth said crawling out of the tent. Merle and Mr. Dixon were waiting below or them with their rifles and packs. "Hi." Beth said sleepily as she waited for Daryl to come out and help her to the ground. He handed her a pair of socks and her boots and waited for her to put them on before jumping down with his pack and crossbow.

"She's just got to go to the bathroom before we take off." Daryl said catching Beth as she dropped to the ground leading her over behind a few trees and bushes and turning his back. Beth started to sing so he wouldn't hear her pee and Will shook his head.

"She can't be singing once we're in the forest boy!" He said.

"I'm not a moron asshole!" Beth said angrily as she pulled her pants back out.

"You going to let her talk like that?" Will asked his son stepping towards them.

"Yeah, that was the first time I've ever heard her cuss." Daryl said stepping in front of Beth. Merle grabbed his dad by the arm, leading him over to the trails.

"I'm sorry." Beth whispered looking guilty. "I snapped."

"He is an asshole. Don't worry about it. Just ignore him though. Don't engage him." Daryl said, worried that his dad's version of snapping would surface later in the day.

"I should apologize though." Beth said holding on to Daryl's belt loop and following him down the trail quietly. Merle and Mr. Dixon were whispering, so she figured it was all right to whisper. "Mr. Dixon?" All three of them turned and looked at her. Beth pointed to their dad. "I'm sorry I cussed at you." Daryl's dad just grunted and led them further into the forest. Merle shook his head and motioned from them to follow, he always took up the rear of the hunting party. They moved along in silence for around half an hour till Daryl stopped abruptly and held his hand up. Merle whistled and their dad stopped and waited while Daryl crouched down looking at the ground. He pointed to the trees on his left and waited till his dad started leading that way. He stood back up and waited for Beth to grab a hold of his belt again before walking slowly through the forest. "What is it?" Beth whispered softly.

"Deer." Daryl said holding his finger to his lips signaling for her to be quiet. Beth quieted down and looked around following Daryl, walking beside him. She jumped when a shot rang out and clutched her chest. Mr. Dixon had shot and missed a deer that was bounding away.

"Fuck! Keep tracking it Daryl." Mr. Dixon spat out glaring over at Beth; like it was her fault he had missed his shot. "You lead." Daryl started to walk ahead and when Beth went to follow, Will's hand shot out and pulled her back. "Not you. You walk behind with Merle. And keep quiet." Daryl pulled his dad's hand off of Beth's arm, but she just placed a hand on his shoulder before stepping back and grabbing a hold of a strap hanging on Merle's pack and walking silently beside him. The faster this hunting business would be over the better. She soon had a feeling she might have been distracting Daryl a little because what she thought we're random shots with his crossbows, actually turned out to be him taking out chipmunks, squirrels, a possum and a few rabbits. He pulled the arrows out and handed them back to his dad or Merle who attached them to their belts. Beth soon got bored of watching the back of Mr. Dixon's head and looked up to the trees, smiling at the birds that were chirping. She walked around oblivious to the hunt for a while till she noticed they were slowing down and Merle tugged back on her arm and crouched down. Daryl was lining up a shot at another; well it might have been the same, deer. Beth quietly stepped to the side to get a better look, and flinched when Daryl shot, surprised at how fast the deer dropped. He had it with an instant kill shot. Beth heard a rustling of leaves close to her and looked down as a snake crawled across the floor a few feet away from her. She let out a piercing scream and jumped back, screaming again in pain as an old trap snapped around her ankle.

"Oh my God!" Beth cried struggling to pull her foot free as the snake slithered away, likely more terrified than Beth. "Get it off!" She cried as Merle and Daryl rushed over.

"Scared of a fucking rat snake." Will Dixon mumbled making his way over to the deer and slitting his throat. Merle quickly got the trap off her foot and Daryl lifted it slowly into his lap.

"Don't take your boot off, your foot's gonna swell up, we won't get it back on." Daryl said gingerly feeling around her boot. She was lucky it was well padded, it's didn't feel broken. "You think you can stand?" Merle lifted her up under arms and leaned her against Daryl before going over to help his dad hang their catch from a tree to drain its blood. Beth gingerly stepped around on her foot. He was limping very badly but she could hold her weight.

"I can walk I think." Beth said leaning against Daryl as he led her over to a stump and let her sit while he helped dress the deer. Beth wiped the tears from her face and tried to block the pain in her ankle out. Beth sat in silence, not sure if the hunt was over or not. God it took a long time to bleed and gut a deer she thought, trying to look away as the deer's innards were tossed away.

"Blondie must be good luck. We haven't bagged a buck in a long time." Merle said. Mr. Dixon just grunted and lowered the deer unto Merle's shoulders. "You did alright today sweetheart. Aside from jumping into a trap and screaming over a non venomous snake." Merle teased as he started to lead the way back the way they had came. Daryl came over and swung his crossbow across his back with his pack and lifted Beth up bridal style and started to follow.

"You can't carry me the whole way." Beth whispered trying to hold her leg still.

"You calling me weak?" Daryl asked as sweat started to drip across his face.

"I'm saying your crossbow and pack are heavy enough, you don't got to add another 100+ pounds." Beth protested, he had to be struggling to keep up with his dad and brother.

"If I carry you I don't got to carry the deer." Daryl whispered in her ear. "Consider you're possibly broken ankle a bright side for me. We'll head back today; get an x-ray. I only got to carry you to the 4 wheeler. You can sit there while I break camp."

"I thought you said it was just a sprain." Beth pointed out tightening her grip on his neck as he stepped over a small ditch.

"I just want to be sure." Daryl said. "A trap snapped on your skinny little leg. Traps are made to break bones."

"We're still going to the fair tomorrow right?" Beth asked. "I can still ride the rides and limp from line to line."

"Let's see how you feel." Daryl added as he adjusted her in his arms and followed Merle back to the lake. "When we get back to camp I want you to roll your pant leg up. I'll sit you on the dock and we can use that to keep the swelling down on your ankle till we can get some ice from the cabin." Beth nodded her head before resting it against his shoulder. She didn't want to worry him but it felt a bit like she was bleeding inside her boot. She didn't know if it was all the blood rushing to swell or if she had actually somehow been cut open from the trap. It didn't look like her boot had been damaged but she had fallen and cut up her knees once and not ruined her jeans.

"I got a small first aid kit in my backpack. I think there's one of those instant ice packs in there. There's an ace bandage for sure. If you get it for me I can wrap that around my ankle." Daryl nodded his head and remembered how he had laughed at her for packing a first aid kit and her definition of small. He was pretty grateful for it now. "Let me try walking for a bit. I now you have to be getting tired." Daryl slowed down and let Beth get her feet under her before moving his arm around her waist and helping her limp along. She was doing pretty well, but they were falling further and further behind Merle and his dad who kept looking back and shaking his head.

"Too tired to carry her anymore? Stop being a pussy son." Will Dixon spat out and continued on, not offering to help with Daryl's pack or crossbow. Just telling him to hurry up. Daryl could feel Beth tense.

"Don't feel bad, he'd have found another reason to call me a pussy." Daryl said lifting her back up and quickening his pace. Beth stopped resisting and just let him carry her the rest of the way to deer stand. Daryl eased her down on to the seat of the 4 wheeler and helped her take off her boot, grimacing at the swelling and bruising. Beth breathed a sigh of relief at the lack of blood. Daryl helped her back up and walked her over to the dock and left her to roll up her pant leg and dip her foot into the cool lake waters. He made his way over and helped Merle get the deer on to the back of his 4 wheeler while his dad loaded all the small critters they had gotten into the cooler already strapped to the back of his bike.

"How is she?" Merle asked using a few bungee cords to tie the deer into place.

"I think it's just a sprain but her foot looks pretty fucked up. Going to call it a trip, break camp and take her to get an x-ray. We caught as much if not more than we normally do." Daryl said giving the deer a slight push to make sure it was securely in place. "You want to help me break camp?" Daryl asked hoisting himself up to the stand.

"Not a chance. Got to get this deer butchered and wrapped for the deep freeze. If you don't pull up in an hour or two I'll head back to check on you." Merle said driving off. Daryl packed everything up and tossed anything not breakable to the ground.

"How are you doing Beth?" Daryl called down to the dock. Beth held up a thumbs up and Daryl quickly got back to work lowering the last of their supplies to the ground before jumping down and tying it all down to his 4 wheeler. Beth stood up and limped over to him. Daryl quickly met her on the trail and helped her back.

"I'm sorry we have to cut the trip short." Beth said guiltily as Daryl eased her on to the back and swung himself on in front of her. "I'm not that sore we can stay another day."

"Nah, gonna get that x-ray and take you home to your warm house and a hot bath." Daryl said slowly driving towards the hunting cabin.

"Can I use the washroom once we get there?" Beth asked timidly. "I don't think I can pee in the woods with my foot and I really have to go."

"It might be pretty disgusting in there. You sure you can't hold it till we get to town?" Daryl asked pulling up to the cabin. Beth shook her head.

"I haven't gone since this morning." Beth said. "Please ask Merle if it's ok."

"Merle!" Daryl called. "What's the state of the bathroom like? Beth needs to use it." Merle made a face and asked for a minute and went inside to tidy up quickly.

"Don't let her look in the shower." Merle said holding the door open while Daryl helped Beth inside the cabin and to the bathroom.

"So you carry her to and fro now?" Will said from his recliner.

"You were there, she got hurt." Daryl said putting his thumb in his mouth and chewing.

"Get your thumb out of your mouth you fucking pussy!" Will shouted throwing his empty beer bottle in Daryl's direction. Beth flinched listening from behind the bathroom door and quickly finished washing her hands and drying them on her pants.

Daryl put her over his shoulder and stalked out of the house ignoring Merle and hoisting Beth into the truck. He quickly threw all of their shit in the bed of the truck and got into the cab and sped off. Beth stayed over on the passenger side where Daryl had placed her. Daryl reached across and squeezed her thigh. Beth placed her hand over his and squeezed back.

"Thanks for taking me camping." Beth said. "I think I liked fishing better than hunting though."

"You know you don't have to try and make me feel better." Daryl said pulling into the hospital parking lot. "I'm used to my dad."

"You shouldn't be used to that." Beth said. "I really did like the fishing best." Beth said as he grabbed her purse from the lock box in the back of his truck and helped her into the ER.

"Hey." Daryl said to the triage nurse on duty. "She stepped on a hunting trap, snapped on her ankle." The nurse clucked her tongue and examined Beth's ankle.

"Is that what happened ma'am?" Nurse said skeptically.

"Yes, first trip together, camping and hunting in the woods. I saw a snake and ran right into a rusty trap." Beth said curtly. "How long of a wait do you think I'm looking at?"

"Not too long, it's a slow night." The nurse said handing her an ice pack and clipboard of forms. "You guys can wait in the waiting area for your name to be called. Please fill in this paper work with your insurance information, drop it off back here when she's done." She said to Daryl.

"Come on Greene." He said helping her to the chairs on the waiting area and placing her injured foot in his lap and holding the ice pack to it. Beth started filling out the paper work and her insurance information.

"I'll bring it over for you once you're done." Daryl said rubbing her calf muscle.

"You don't have to stay with me. I can call you once I'm done here or catch a cab home." Beth said.

"I'm not going anywhere, unless you want me to go?" Daryl said, slightly worried that the glimpse that Beth had into his past had scared her away.

"I want you to stay if you want to, not cause you think you have to." Beth answered.

"We can talk about what we're going to do tomorrow at the fair." Daryl said taking the paper work from Beth and easing her foot into his chair and walking it over to the nurse's station.

"Carnival games that involve shooting. You're going to clean them out of stuffed animals for me. Ride the rides. Eat the fried foods." Beth said. They called her name and Daryl stood up and helped her to the back.

"Dr. Mahmet will be in shortly, here's a gown. Please put it on." A new nurse said. "He'll likely order x-rays, is there any chance that you're pregnant?" Daryl dropped Beth's purse and stared at the nurse, then to Beth.

"No there isn't." Beth said. "At most I'd be 2 days pregnant." The nurse nodded and left the room so Beth could change. "Calm down Daryl. I'm sure my period will come next week when I'm on the placebo pills." Beth said sitting on the exam table and pulling her pants off and folding them.

"Just not something a guy really wants to hear when he he's in a hospital or doctor's office with his with his new girl." Daryl said picking up her purse. Beth smiled pulling off her shirt and putting on the gown.

"So I'm your girl?" Beth questioned.

"Shut up." Daryl said blushing.

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! More please!**

**I am still working on my other story for those wondering, I'm just depressed from the premier and not exactly sure where I am taking that story, and this story is just coming to me right now. I have a few ideas from some one shots, but I might hold on to them for while! Again more reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

Parallel Lines Chapter 8

Dr. Mamet had order a strong shot of pain meds for Beth while she awaited her X-ray results. She'd cried out in pain twice when the tech had to move her around for the shots. Daryl was ready to stalk through the radiation and punch the tech in the face, but Beth had been wheeled out in tears before he could get up. She wasn't in pain now, but she was high as a kite. Whenever she got to talking and she gestured with her hands, she'd lose her train of thought and stare at her hand and giggle for a few minutes. Daryl was relieved when the doctor came back in and explained that it was a severe sprain and hairline fracture. No breaks, and she'd only need to wrap her foot up for support for a few weeks.

"Miss Greene I'm going to prescribe you something for the pain and another pill for the swelling."

"I like the shot you gave me." Beth said sleepily. "Daryl can give me them till I'm better."

"No, I think it might have been a bit strong for you. I'll prescribe you your medication in pill form."

"I don't want to have pills shot in my butt." Beth said rolling over on the stretcher. Daryl turned bright red.

"No miss you can swallow the pills." Dr. Mamet added handing the prescriptions over to Daryl. "Just keep her foot wrapped if she's going to be on her feet, ice and heat for the swelling and pain. Come back and see us again if the pain doesn't go away in a week."

"Thank you Dr. Milly- Mame!" Beth cried from the cot. "Daryl I'm going to take nap now I think." Beth said pulling the sheet up and around her. "I'm cold, I need you body heat again." She added sitting up and pulling off the hospital gown.

"No, Beth you go to get dressed so we can go to the pharmacy and get you home." Daryl said pulling her hands away when she tried to strip his clothing off when he got close to her. "Quit it girl." Daryl said as he wrestled her clothes back on.

"I'm here to wrap her leg." A nurse said entering the curtained off room. "I'm nurse Stokey." Daryl nodded his head and held Beth against him as he did up her pants. "She must be feeling alright now." He said looking over her chart. "Dr. Mamet never thinks to take a patient's size into consideration when ordering pain meds. She's higher than a plane right now." Bob said pointing to the chair in front of him. Daryl helped Beth into the chair and then held her by the shoulders so she'd stay still while the nurse wrapped her ankle up. Beth bounced her leg around laughing while nurse Bob Stokey tried to catch it.

"Your hands are cold." Beth pouted when he finally caught her leg and wrapped it. "Daryl's hands are warm." Beth added trying to stand again. "Where'd he go?" Beth asked. Daryl patted her shoulder and Beth jumped in the seat. "You scared me. Are we playing hide and go seek?"

"No you're getting your leg wrapped at the ER." Daryl said. "Remember?"

"Why are you behind me?" Beth asked as Bob put her foot back on the ground gently. "I only like it when you're behind me in bed." Beth added as Daryl helped her to her feet.

"Have fun." Bob said laughing as he moved on to his next patient. Daryl grabbed Beth purse and draped it across her body and handed her her boots before scooping her up and carrying her back through the ER and waiting room.

"Are we going to bed now?" Beth asked sleepily leaning her head against Daryl's shoulder. "I don't like these boots any more." Beth said tossing them into the trash on their way out the door. Daryl sighed and shifted Beth over his shoulder and reached into the trash and grabbed her boots.

"We got to go to a pharmacy. Where do you get your prescriptions?" Daryl asked walking towards his truck.

"The pharmacy." Beth answered wiggling on his shoulder. "The one with the gumballs." She added slapping him softly on the ass as she hung upside down.

"Quit it." Darl said tossing her boots into the back of the truck. He shifted her back into his arms and lifted her into the truck.

"You don't like spankings?" Beth asked sitting in the drivers seat. Daryl waited for her to push over. "This isn't my Jeep." Beth said trying to reach the pedals.

"Move over." Daryl sighed, he was really trying not to be annoyed, he knew it wasn't her fault. Beth teared up.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked sliding over.

"No." Daryl said starting the truck up. "Now think real hard. Do you go to pharmasave or walgreens?" Beth looked at him like he had 2 heads. Daryl suddenly had an idea. He got out of the truck and grabbed her backpack, rifling through it till he found her birth control. Walgreens was on the label. "We're going to drop off your prescription and pick it up after we eat something, ok?" Daryl asked getting into the truck again and driving off. Beth nodded her head and layed down placing her head in his lap.

"I'm tired." Beth said closing her eyes. "I feel funny."

"You're high. Probably coming down." Daryl explained running his hand through her hair. "You in pain?" Beth shook her head.

"Are we going back to the tent now?" Beth asked yawning.

"No we're doing stuff in town now." Daryl said pulling up to the pharmacy.

"I can't go in there, I seem to have lost my shoes. Beth said sitting up once Daryl had parked.

"You tried to throw them out. Don't worry they're here." Daryl said grabbing them from the back. "Scoot over here, I'll help you get them on." Daryl quickly got her boots on and helped her over to the counter, quickly dropping the prescriptions off. The pharmacist told them it'd be about a half hour wait and Daryl quickly told him they'd be back, while trying to keep Beth within arms reach.

"Where to now?" Beth asked sitting down at the blood pressure machine and playing with the buttons. Daryl pulled her back to her feet and led her slowly to the door.

"Let's go see Carol and Jacqui. Maybe have some soup. Then come back here, get your pills and go see Ollie." Beth smiled and leaned against him and tried to crawl into his arms.

"I don't want to walk anymore." She said as she tried to climb him. Daryl picked her up and carried her back to the truck and quickly took off for the diner. Maybe Carol would know how to sober her up.

"I want a grilled cheese." Beth said as Daryl helped her to the ground. He led her into the diner and quickly regretted his decision. Almost everyone turned and looked as Beth limped over to a table and sat down. Especially since there were already people sitting there. Daryl apologized and moved her over to a booth.

"Daryl what did you do to this poor girl?" Carol asked as she came over. "Did Merle give her drugs?" Carol whispered. Beth giggled loudly.

"We went hunting and I was attacked by a bear trap!" Beth said holding her leg out. "Dr. Mamet gave me a shot in the ass!"

"How do I sober her up?" Daryl asked. "I swear to God she's been goofy for a few hours!" Carol quickly brought over some coffee and got Beth to drink some.

"I don't know if that'll help or not. Let's get some food in her too. What happened?" Carol asked again.

"I want a grilled cheese." Beth said reaching over and taking Carol order pad. "I'll write it down."

"We were hunting and a snake spooked her, she stepped back right on an old trap."

"Poor thing." Carol said putting a rush in on their order and bringing over a few dinner rolls and butter to try and sober Beth up. "These things work a bit with alcohol, I don't know if it'll work on a painkiller high." Carol added.

"Daryl." Beth whispered across the table loudly. "I've got to pee." Daryl looked at Carol.

"I got it Pookie." Carol said helping Beth to her feet and taking her to the restroom. Daryl put his head against the table.

"Rough night?" Daryl looked up and grunted. Shane Walsh sat down across from him and picked up a menu. "Couldn't help but notice my tenant is intoxicated."

"Dr. Mamet gave her a shot. She sprained her ankle camping." Daryl said.

"Yeah Carl was over playing with that dog last night."

"Go away." Daryl said as he noticed Carol helping Beth back to the table. "I don't got time for this right now."

"Hey Beth." Shane said moving over so Carol could help her back into her seat.

"Hi." Beth said placing her head on her arms on the table. "Was Ollie good?"

"I don't think he was much of a problem for Carl." Shane said leaving them at the table. Beth flipped him off behind his back causing Daryl to snort out a laugh.

"See yah around Shane." Carol said handing him his bill so he could make his way to the cash. She quickly brought out there grilled cheeses and soup. "Here you guys go! Eat up Beth, I was just talking to Jacqui, she said you are going to crash and crash hard as soon as you start to come down. You'll feel better with some food in you. Eat up and take her home, get her into a warm bath and to bed." Carol added pointing at Daryl. "You take better care of her the next time you take her hunting."

"He took good care of me." Beth mumbled with a mouth full of grilled cheese. "More than once."

"You think it's safe to take her to get her pills?" Daryl asked, red faced and avoiding eye contact with both Beth and Carol.

"I'd hurry if I were you." Carol said smiling. When Daryl looked up he saw that Beth had laid her head down on the table and had fallen asleep with a quarter of her sandwich still in her hand. "You want that wrapped up to go?"

"Yeah. I'm not going to let her cook in the morning." Daryl said. "I don't think she'll eat anything I can make."

"I like everything of yours I've tried." Beth mumbled. Daryl once again thought he was lucky that Carol had already been on her way to pack the soup and sandwich leftovers for them. "Daryl I want to go home and take off your clothes with my teeth."

"Maybe later." Daryl said accepting the bag of leftovers from Carol and carefully helping Beth to her feet. He handed Carol a twenty and quickly loaded Beth into the truck and took off back to the pharmacy. Beth had already paid and thankfully the pharmacist recognized Daryl, he didn't have to go get her from the truck when he went to check on her meds. He quickly made his way back to truck and regretted leaving Beth alone. She had stripped down to her bra and panties and was snoring sprawled across the seat. "Jesus." Daryl said lifting her feet carefully out of the way and placing them on his lap. He reached for her purse and pulled out her keys and garage door opener. Beth sighed and curled up on her side.

"Daryl you should take your clothes off too." Beth said. "I feel better now."

"You're going to feel better once you get clean and to bed." Daryl said pulling up and into her garage. "You might want to slip some clothing on. Carl and Ollie are playing in the backyard."

"Just tell him this is my bathing suit." Beth mumbled.

"You're wearing a scrap of see through lace between your legs and a matching bra. You're going to kill the kid." Daryl said handing her hoodie and pants from the floor of his truck. Beth pulled her clothes on and grimaced. "You hurting?"

"I think the shot's wearing off." Beth said. "Get Carl to hold Ollie I don't want him to knock me over."

"Don't worry, I'll carry you again." Daryl said pulling her to him and helping her out of the truck.

"So is this your worst 4th date ever?" Beth asked as Daryl picked her up and carried her out of the garage.

"Not really." Daryl said thinking back to some truly terrible situations Merle had gotten him into.

"What happened?" Carl asked coming over to open the gate.

"Sprained ankle." Beth answered with a grimace. "Hairline fracture. Was Ollie a good boy?"

"Yeah, he really likes Judith. I brought her over this morning and they just hung out on the grass." Carl said closing the gate and heading home. "If you need help till you get better I can come over." Carl said as he left. "I hope you fell better!"

"Nice kid." Daryl commented opening the door and placing Beth down on the island. "I'm going to bring in your stuff, then I'll help you upstairs. Read your prescriptions; see what they say about dosages. Dr. said you can start when you got home if you need it."

"Thank you for taking care of me." Beth said lowering herself down into one of her chairs.

"No problem. I mean we kinda have plans right?" Daryl said. "Fair tomorrow, movies on Sunday, or vice versa. It might be better to rest your feet for a day."

"You still want to spend time with me?" Beth asked surprised. "I caused fight with you and your dad, I'm pretty sure, even though I can't remember, I had to have embarrassed you from the moment that shot kicked in till now, and I was a terrible hunter."

"You tried." Daryl said. "Merle's fault for not keeping a better eye on you. I mean 4 snakes slithered around us and I made sure you didn't even notice them." Daryl said.

"You're joking right?" Beth asked. Daryl raised his eyebrows and left to go get her things out of the truck.

"You'll be ok for a bit on your own right? I just want to run all me gear back to my place. 15 minutes tops." Daryl said setting down the bag of leftovers from the diner in front of her. "Eat your soup and finish your sandwich. I'll be back by the time you're done." Daryl saud walking over to her fridge and filling her a glass of water.

"I'll be fine." Beth said opening the bag and taking her half sandwich. Daryl made sure her phone was within her reach and quickly took off. As soon as she heard the truck start and pull away Beth groaned in pain. Her foot had been killing her. She quickly finished her sandwich and texted Daryl to come right in, she'd be in the tub. Beth limped her way up the stairs to her bedroom and sat on the bed and stripped off her clothing and unwrapped her foot and surveyed the damage now that she was somewhat sober. It really didn't look great. Her foot was a few different shades of purple and blue and it looked like someone had surgically inserted a tennis ball around her ankle. She limped her way to the bathroom and started her tub. She added some of her expensive bubble bath, and turned off the cold water, trying to make the water as hot as she could. She fiddled with the knobs until the jets turned on, she hadn't bothered with them before but something told her she'd need the relief tonight. She quickly lowered herself into the bubbly heaven and relaxed. Ollie came into the bathroom and took a nap on the bath mate eyeing the toilet. "Ollie get out." Beth said from the tub, rolling her head back and closing her eyes. Hearing her door open and close she smiled. "Up here! You can join me in the tub." Daryl made his way up to the stairs and shook his head as he walked past Ollie into the bathroom.

"How'd you now it was me?" Daryl asked leaning against the door. "Could have been someone breaking in."

"Ollie didn't bark. I knew it was you. He barks when Shane just drops by." Beth answered. "Get in with me." She leaned back and spread her legs. "You can lean against me." Daryl looked at her. "I'll wash you."

"Scoot forward." Daryl said stripping off his shirt and he lightly pushed an Beth shoulder's still she slide forward on the tub. He quickly undid his pants and dropped in behind her and pulled her back against him, being careful not to touch her injured leg.

"How am I supposed to wash you from back here?" Beth asked as Daryl slid a face cloth over her neck and arms.

"I showered at my place, just didn't bother washing my hair." Daryl said. "It's still clean from the lake." Daryl added pulling her back as he leaned back. "You got a pretty big tub."

"Another perk of living here. I can swim laps when I'm bored." Beth commented lazily and ran her hands behind her head around Daryl's neck. "It's the only perk that hasn't bitten me in the ass yet."

"You like to be bitten on the ass?" Daryl asked running his arms over Beth's chest and squeezing her breasts.

"I don't know." Beth said gripping his hair tightly. "I like it when you bite me other places." Beth moaned as he bit her neck softly.

"Relax. You need to soak your foot. Then we're going to ice it. You take your meds yet?" Beth shook her head and wiggled back against him.

"I can feel you against my back." Beth said as she tried to turn around, but Daryl tightened his arms around her.

"Relax. It's only 7PM. We have all night." Daryl said kissing the top of her head. "I like your jets. I carried a lot of weight around today. Feels good on my back." Beth slapped his knee.

"It's not nice to call me "a lot" of weight!" Beth said. "I told you I was too heavy to carry that whole time."

"You'll make it up to me." Daryl said. "I'm thinking you'll make it up to me in between the Sandra Bullock marathon you're dragging me to tomorrow."

"I didn't think you'd find "The Blind Side" and "All About Steve" made you hot." Beth said laughing. "Being in the tub with a hard dick against my back makes me hot." Beth added grabbing Daryl's hand and moving it between legs.

"You are not taking doctor's order's of resting very seriously." Daryl said sliding his thumb up and down her center softly.

"Then take me to bed, elevate my ankle and help me relax." Beth said arching into his hand and flinching when she put too much pressure against her foot.

"See? You're hurt." Daryl said removing his hand. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I hurt myself. Take me to bed." Beth whined.

"I'm going to put you to bed and get you your meds. You need to take the ones for the swelling at least."

"Then you'll get in bed with me right?" Beth asked as Daryl pushed her forward and lifted himself out of the tub. Beth slide back and let the water surround her. "Towels are in the closet." Beth said pointing to the left. Daryl opened the closet and turned to look at Beth.

"You got any towels that aren't a shade of pink or purple?" Daryl asked pulling two out.

"Just the dirty blue ones we took camping. Don't pretend you don't like my pink things either." Beth said reaching down and pulling the plug. She started to get up only to feel strong hands lifting her till she was standing steady by the side of the tube, wrapped in a fluffy towel. "Taking me to bed now?" Beth asked leaving her weight on one foot.

"Not yet." Daryl said walking her to the bed. He moved through her room, and Beth lounged back against her pillows. Daryl came back a few minutes later with her pills and a glass of sweet tea. "I don't know which one is for the swelling." Daryl said handing the pills over to Beth. She quickly popped one of the bottles open and downed one of the pills.

"I'll take the pain pill before bed to make sure I can sleep through the night." Beth said unwrapping her towel and laying back. "Now?" Beth asked spreading her legs. Daryl grabbed a few extra pillows and propped them under her injured foot.

"Comfy?" He asked sitting on the end of her bed. Beth shook her head. "Something I can do?" Daryl asked. Beth nodded her head.

"I can't leave my leg like this while you do that something to help me get comfortable." Beth said pulling her legs back and bending her knee. "Please?" Beth whined again. Daryl kissed her shins and up her legs. "No, I want you in me." Beth said pulling him up her mouth. "Lose the towel."


	9. Chapter 9

Parallel Lines Chapter 9

Daryl ran one hand across his face and the other through Beth's hair as he woke to her kissing down his chest. Beth ran her tongue over his nipple and moved on to his other one.

"Good morning." Beth said crawling up his body and kissing him on the lips. "What do you want to do to pass time till the movies tonight?" Beth asked moving back down his body with her mouth.

"Same thing as you want to do." Daryl answered as Beth moved between his legs and kissed down his abs. Beth smiled and kissed his hipbones.

"So you want to go for pancakes too?" Beth asked sweetly. "I mean not right now, but in an half hour or so?" Beth teased kissing his thighs.

"I want pizza. We can eat it in bed." Daryl said. "We can do pancakes tomorrow before the Carnival." Beth smiled up at him again before licking him lightly. "We can get 2 pizzas, stay in bed till around 8pm." Beth looked up at him and grabbed him and squeezed. "Hey!"

"How can you talk about pizza when my mouth is on you?" Beth asked.

"I'm planning on how to spend even more time in bed with you." Daryl said placing his hand over hers and showing her how he liked to be touched. He took his hand away and Beth continued to move her hand.

"10 hours in bed? Give or take the time it takes us to walk to the door and pay for the pizza." Beth added lowering her mouth again and sucking softly, she popped him back out of her mouth. "Where do we order the pizza from?" Beth asked suddenly. "I haven't ordered pizza yet in town." Beth lowered her mouth again and moved her head up and down while she licked and sucked.

"Big Tony's." Daryl moaned out gathering her hair in his hand and holding it back so he could watch her. "Best in town." Beth smiled around him and moved her hand back and lightly squeezed his balls.

"Are you talking about the pizza or me?" Beth asked moving her hand to his shaft and pumping him they way he had shown her. Beth leaned up and kissed him again, handing him the phone from beside her bed. "I like everything but ground beef and pineapple on my pizza." Beth said straddling his lap and grinding against his stomach.

"It's only 9 am. We can't order yet." Daryl added as he grabbed her by the hips and moved her back down over him. "They open at 11." Daryl added lowering her slowly onto him. Beth bit her lip and moaned; holding her chest while Daryl moved her slowly.

"Can you last 2 hours?" Beth asked circling her hips.

"I know you can't." Daryl said moving his thumb to her center. "Couldn't even let me eat your pussy slowly." Beth stopped her movements and looked down at him. She slowly stood up on her knees and walked forward towards him on her knees.

"I'll try again." She said sitting against his chest. "Are you ok like this?" She asked leaning into his mouth.

"Yeah." Daryl said before sliding his tongue over her lightly. "You won't be though." Daryl added in between kisses he placed on her outer lips. "You're going to be begging me to make you come." Daryl said pulling her down against his mouth. Beth placed her hands against his head and grabbed on to his hair and her hips moved on their own.

"I'm too nice to make you beg, it's not fair." Beth whined as he traced over her with his tongue. "How many times are you going to make me come?" Beth asked

"I'm going to take my time making you come. Then you'll come long and hard." Daryl said kissing her again and sliding his tongue between her lips, tasting her. Beth twisted her hands tighter through hair. "Feel good?" Daryl asked doing it again. Beth bit her lip and nodded her head.

"Everything you do feels good." Beth answered moving one hand to her chest. "Everything." Daryl smirked against her and lightly sucked her lips into his mouth. Beth moaned loudly and fought the urge to beg him to make her come. "What about you?" Beth asked stopping her movements against him.

"What?" Daryl asked licking at her. Beth's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she wished for a second that she were selfish.

"You. What about making you feel this good?" Beth asked moving away from his mouth.

"I told you you wouldn't last." Daryl said letting her move off his chest. He sat up smirking and watched while Beth flipped over on her hands and knees. "Want me to open the closet door again?" Daryl asked leaning down and kissing down her spine. Beth shook her head.

"No I want you in me now. I can feel that you want to be in me too." Beth added arching her back. Daryl positioned himself behind her and gripped himself in his hand and moved his head up and down her slit gathering her wetness. Beth moaned when he brushed against her clit. "I won't beg." Beth whined sliding her fingers between her legs and rubbing. Daryl grabbed her hand and pulled it lightly behind his back and placed her fingers in his mouth sucking on them before letting go.

"I don't care if you beg or not." Daryl said. "Hold on to the end of your bed." Daryl ordered, waiting for Beth to comply before slamming into her hard. Beth moaned loudly and moved back to meet his next thrust. "Too hard?" Daryl asked moving against her. Beth shook her head whimpering and biting down on her lip.

"More." Beth whispered. "You can go harder." Daryl grabbed her hips and thrust harder against her, her bed scrapping against her floor. "Yes!" Beth cried throwing her head back. Daryl grabbed a handful of her hair and continued to slap against her.

"I'm ruining your floor." Daryl said slowing down. Beth whined and thrust back hard against him.

"Don't stop." Beth ordered reaching back and holding on to her hand that was on her hip. "Don't!" Beth whined as he pulled out of her and flipped her over on her back.

"I like looking at your face when you come." Daryl mumbled reaching behind her and gripping the footboard and thrusting hard into her. "Fuck you feel so good." Daryl groaned. He couldn't get over how much better she felt without the condom.

"Deeper!" Beth moaned arching into him. Daryl ran his tongue over her throat and sucked right below her ear, moving harder against her. Beth moaned and turned her neck into his mouth. "Daryl I'm going to come!" Beth said twisting her head around and capturing his mouth. She groaned in frustration when Daryl slowed down.

"Not yet." Daryl said slowing down.

"Why?" Beth whined trying to make him move faster. Daryl kissed around her collarbone a thrust lazily. "Please, please make me come." Beth said giving in and begging. Daryl thrust a bit harder and kissed her hard on the mouth. "More."

"Yeah?" Daryl grunted. "I want to come to." Beth smiled and arched her back higher.

"If you make me come, I'll make you come." Beth promised moving her hips against his. "Like that!" Beth cried out as he grinded against her. Beth wrapped her arms around his neck and held tight to his hair. "If you stop this time I am going to rip your hair out at the roots." Beth threatened as she moved with him. "You'll have to start wearing a hat." Beth moaned as she clenched around him trembling.

"I'll cut my hair short." Daryl said holding her against him while she settled back down.

"Don't you dare"! Beth said pushing him off her and onto his back. She quickly took him in her mouth and moved her head up and down.

"Your mouth feels really good." Daryl said pulling her off him. "I'm close you keep that up and I'll finish in your mouth." Beth ran her hand up and down his length and looked at him with her eyebrow raised.

"So?" She asked lowering her mouth and sucking, moving her mouth in time with her hand. Daryl groaned as she swallowed around him and worked him faster with her hand. "You can come in my mouth." Beth said quickly lowering her mouth again. Daryl groaned and laid back to enjoy her mouth. She lightly ran her nails over his balls and swallowed again, sending Daryl over the edge with a loud groan. Beth licked around him as she pulled her mouth away, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand and snuggling in beside Daryl on the bed. "We need to get dressed and leave the room. I know Ollie can let himself in and out, but he can't feed himself." Daryl held her against him.

"Just a few more minutes till we can order pizza." Daryl said running his hand down her back. Beth rolled on her side and put her hands under her head staring at him.

"Are you tired? You need to get in shape for what I have planned for your birthday. Especially if you plan on working for 8am to 9pm like you told your brother." Beth said sweetly. "Get that cardio up!" Beth said limping out of bed and towards the bathroom.

"How's your foot?" Daryl asked watching her make her way across the room.

"Sore but not too sore. I'm going to take another pill for the swelling, but I don't think I need the pain pills." Beth said closing the door. "I won't be long, you need the bathroom too?"

"I'll head downstairs if I need to piss." Daryl said. Beth smirked at him and rolled her eyes. "Use the facilities." Daryl said with a grin. Beth wasn't in the bathroom long, just a quick pee and tooth brushing, then she let Daryl in while she pulled on a pair of mid length yoga pants and a stretchy tank top. Daryl exited the bathroom to her bending over looking or her ace bandage to wrap her ankle up again. "On what day did God create yoga pants?" Daryl asked walking up behind her and grabbing both her ass cheeks and squeezing. "What are you looking for?" He asked rubbing some feeling back into her ass.

"My foot wrap." Beth said leaning back into his hands. Daryl guided her over to the bed and sat her down. He reached into her nightstand and pulled out the wrap.

"I rolled it up last night after you fell asleep so I'd know where it was in the morning." He said pulling her foot into his lap and looking at the bruising. It was still pretty terrible, but he thought the ice and heat had taken some of the swelling away. "You want to go out for lunch or get the pizza?"

"Pizza." Beth answered instantly. "I was promised multiple orgasms. As soon as you refuel I'm going to practice letting you go down on me for long periods of time." Beth said limping out of the room. Daryl heard her greet Ollie and suddenly longed for a cold shower. He quickly used the washroom and dressed before heading downstairs. He found Beth sitting on her back steps tossing a tennis ball for Ollie to chase and flipping through her phone book. "Big Tony's has a menu." Beth said patting the spot next to her. "What exactly is the mother load?" Beth asked.

"It's a huge party sized pizza. It's like the size of your kitchen table." Daryl said. "Way too much for 2 people. It's what you order if you're treating you class to pizza."

"The Tony special is 2 medium pizzas. Let's get that." Beth suggested. "Sausage, bacon and mushroom sound good for one?" Daryl nodded his head.

"Maybe pepperoni on the other one instead of sausage." Daryl suggested picking up the phone calling in the order. Beth leaned against, pulling his free arm around her shoulders and enjoyed the warm air. "Who's delivering today?" Daryl asked into the phone. "Nah, I'll come pick it up in 30 minutes. Don't like that fucker." Daryl said hanging up after thanking Tony.

"Who don't you like?" Beth asked tossing the ball again for Ollie.

"This guy named Martin. Gives me the fucking creeps. Chews like a fucking cow and he's always chewing gum or tobacco."

"He's creepy?" Beth asked running her hand soothingly on Daryl's thigh. "I'll go with you to get the pizzas. Don't worry I'll protect you." Beth said seriously. Daryl grinned and picked up the ball Ollie dropped at their feet and tossed it.

"I don't want his creepy beady eyes on you." Daryl said. "You rest up here, I won't be long." Beth pouted and climbed into his lap.

"We got time to kill till you have to go." Beth said kissing his neck. Daryl stood up and walked her across the grass.

"You're right, we can get started on painting this dog house." Daryl said setting her down softly.

"Not exactly what I had in mind." Beth answered letting go of his neck and settling on the grass while Daryl walked over to the garage and got the paint and brushes. "I was going to do this on Tuesday while you were at work, remember?" Beth asked accepting a brush as Daryl shook up the paint can before opening it with a screwdriver.

"That was when we had plans. They got canceled." Daryl said dipping his brush in and painting the boards. "This is almost a perfect match. Good eye Greene." Beth smiled and started on the front of the doghouse. It really wouldn't take them that long to paint it.

"I guess this is ok, if we get sweaty and full of paint we can just have another bath." Beth said as she painted.

"We can have another bath even if we stay paint free." Daryl said sternly. "You get this in your hair I might have to cut it out." He warned. Beth smiled and carefully dipped her brush for more paint.

"At least sweat washes off easily enough." Beth said scooting over carefully to start on the other side. Daryl looked up at her and watched as she slowly moved the brush with even strokes, making sure she didn't leave streaks. She had a look of pure concentration on her face. "Sweat tastes nice and salty when I lick it off your neck, chest or stomach." Beth added.

"You taste sweet. Every part of you tastes like berries or peaches." Daryl said opening the black paint and handing it over to Beth along with a small paintbrush. He grabbed the hose and rinsed their brushes. "I got to go get the pizza. I'll do the trim when I get back." Daryl said kissing the top of her head. Beth smiled and continued painting the boards the creamy beige.

"Don't let the creepy guy make you nervous." Beth teased as she painted away. "I hope the blue matches this well." Daryl snorted and hopped into his truck and pulled away. Beth was soon lost in her painting, oblivious to Shane watching her from his bedroom window. Daryl coming into Beth's life had ruined his perfect cover for screwing his best friend's wife. He had planned on telling Rick he had a little fling going on with his tenant, possibly even date Beth on the side while he was screwing Lori, but Beth getting a boyfriend, and a serious one at that. Daryl had been over everyday for the last few, and they had already taken a trip together. He guessed he could tell Rick she was a hard to satisfy whore, but somehow he didn't think he'd be able to sell that seeing as Rick had also gotten pretty close to Beth. Lori could keep going to "visit" her parents and they could continue meeting at a hotel just outside of town on his days off, but it was costly, even with the extra income he got from renting to Beth. Shane let an exasperated sigh and dropped to his bed. He'd have to come up with an easier plan if he wanted to continue his affair. He didn't think he'd be able to break up Beth and Daryl up and not catch a beating or lose the extra income. He got back up and watched as Beth printed Ollie on the front of the house and rinsed her paintbrush off in the hose. He took a step back when he heard Daryl's truck pulled back up to the house. He'd have think of something soon, he knew eventually Rick would talk to Lori's folks, and they would spill that she wasn't going to see them. Shane couldn't help but feel a bit of jealousy when Beth got to her feet and launched herself, awkwardly, into Daryl's arms. Lori wouldn't even look at him in public. He quickly dressed in his uniform and waited for Rick to come get him for their shift at work.

"I was gone for maybe 12 minutes." Daryl said carrying the pizzas with one arm and supporting Beth against him with the other as he walked up the steps with her kissing his neck and face. "You can't have missed me that much."

"I did though. I like spending the whole day with you." Beth said reaching behind her and opening the door so Daryl could walk into the kitchen without having to put her down. "You're nice to talk to." Beth said turning his face towards her so she could kiss him on the mouth. "You never tell me I talk to much."

"You do talk an awful lot." Daryl mumbled. "It's a good thing you're cute." Daryl teased as he set the pizza down on the table.

"You think I'm cute?" Beth asked ignoring his teasing about talking too much.

"You know I do." Daryl said sitting down in a chair and pulling her closer against him. "I think we should eat some pizza, finish the dog house and then relax till the movies." Daryl said. Beth continued kissing his neck and moving against him.

"I like pizza once it cools off and the cheese gets chewy." Beth said pulling her top off and pulled Daryl's face down to her chest. Daryl kissed at her chest and worked her pants down her hips lifting his mouth so she could stand up and let them fall off. He helped her step out of them. Beth reached down and quickly undid his pants and pulled them down when he lifted his hips. Daryl stopped her from climbing back into his lap and sat her on the table. Beth quickly leaned back on her elbows and brought her legs up and placed them over Daryl's shoulders. Beth smiled at him as he kissed her knee.

"You're pushy too loud mouth." Daryl said pulling her to the edge of the table and lowering his mouth to her. He didn't waste any time teasing her, he quickly ran his tongue over her clit and pulled it into his mouth and sucked lightly. Beth sat up and held his head in place crying out.

"I want you in me now." Beth said pulling on his hair to drag him away from her. Daryl lifted her back off the table and into his lap.

"I'll move you, keep the weight off your foot." Daryl said lifting her on to him and moving her against him. Moaning at how good she felt and feeling lucky that gravity let him sink deeply into her. Beth laid her head down against his shoulder and sighed contently. "Feel good?" Daryl asked moving her harder and faster against him.

"Yes." Beth said lifting her head and kissing him on the mouth. "I love how you feel." Beth said between kisses. Daryl pulled her harder against him and let her grind against him moving deeper into her, causing her to moan and throw her head back. "No one has ever made me feel like you do." Beth whispered as she came against him. Daryl slowed her movements and moved her up and down against him till his own finish came. He swore at how hard he came into her.

"Fuck." Daryl mumbled resting his head against her chest and listening to her heartbeat. He felt Beth shifting and lifted his head to watch her pull a pizza box closer and open it grabbing a slice. Daryl looked at her a raised an eyebrow.

"What? I worked up an appetite." Beth said taking a big bite and lifting her self off of him and settling in his lap. "This is really good." She added taking a bigger bite. She held the slice out to Daryl and waited till he took a bite. "I finished the dog house. We can just relax for the rest of the day." Beth said feeding him more pizza. "And I think we should sneak the other pizza into the movies tonight."

"Sneak food into the movies?" Daryl said raising his eyebrows. "There's some bad girl in you after all."

"I'm still going to buy their popcorn." Beth said grabbing another slice. "I'm sneaking in soda and water too."


	10. Chapter 10

Parallel Line Chapter 10

Beth lounged about in her bed, thinking back on the awesome weekend she had with Daryl. She had finally let him leave on Monday, reasoning that he probably should sleep in his own bed before going in for a 13 hour shift. She rolled over and smelled the pillow that he had used while he had stayed over. She'd convinced him to go to the drive in again this weekend after only 20 minutes into their first drive in date. She was sure that Daryl wouldn't be able to tell her anything about either movie and she doubted that they would spend much time watching the X-Men trilogy playing next week. Her eyes fell to her dresser and the 6 stuffed toys that covered it. After Daryl had won 6 in a row the Carnies had cut him off from playing. She had to admit that it had been hard carrying them all back to his truck to store while they rode the rides, ate the food and walked through the different shows they had set up. Beth had even gotten an airbrushed tattoo on her hip from one of the vendors. Beth's phone rang and she quickly answered, rearranging her spa appointment since Amy had a cancellation. She quickly sent a text out to Daryl letting him know that she'd be bringing him supper at work, around 6pm, not to snack too much before hand. Beth hopped into the shower and quickly washed her hair, rinsing and finishing in record time. Amy had asked her to come in at 10am. She got out and checked her phone, and of course Daryl had answered that she didn't have to bring him anything for supper. Beth quickly typed out that she was bringing something anyway and asked who'd all be working at 6pm. She figured she might as well bring everyone something. She planned on making a whole bunch of BLT sandwiches and fruit salad. Daryl quickly texted back that Dale would be there doing inventory, Martinez would be working the front and Daryl would be working on the cars. Beth quickly dressed as she shot off a text explaining that her appointment had changed, and she'd let him get back to work. Ollie came in from the outside when he heard Beth enter the kitchen.

"Hello baby!" Beth said as she filled his dish with kibble. She filled his indoor water dish and kissed him on the head as she locked up and headed out for her appointment. Her phone buzzed as she started the car and Daryl told her that he hoped she had a relaxing time at her appointment. Beth had to smile. Men had no idea of the pain the women went through at the spa, at least her manicure and pedicure would be relaxing. She pulled up to Tara's and parked in the first spot by the door. Entering she was offered a beverage and quickly seated while she waited. She looked up when the bell over the door chimed; and in walked in Lori Grimes.

"Oh hi Beth." Lori said sitting next to her. "Day of luxury?"

"Kinda." Beth said laughing. "2/3 of my spa time is going to be luxurious anyway."

"Rick and Carl got me a gift card for Mother's Day, I'm just finally finding time to use it. With the baby it's hard to find time during the day. I'm looking forward to a massage though." Lori said mindlessly to kill time.

"Sounds relaxing." Beth agreed. "I'm getting a manicure and pedicure." Beth said. Amy walked out and told Beth she was ready for her waxing. Beth blushed and rushed past Lori, not sure why she cared or was embarrassed. Amy handed her a wrap to wear and left the room while Beth stripped down. She heard Lori and another esthetician talking next door and realized that Lori was here for a massage and waxing too, and he let out a little laugh. Amy came back in with a basket full of different color polishes.

"I thought you might pick out your color for your toes while I get started on the waxing." Amy said. "I know you want a French Manicure on your hands, but you know what you want on your toes yet?" Beth shook her head and looked through the basket. Daryl had kissed her feet and sucked on her "pretty pink toes."

"I kinda like pink." Beth answered looking through the different shades. Maybe something a bit darker than I have now?" Amy looked through the basket and pulled out a few bottles. "I like this one." Beth said pointing to a brighter darker pink then she was wearing.

"Bold Rose." Amy said setting it aside and taking the basket from her. Beth lied back and grimaced while Amy applied the warm wax and quickly pulled it off. About 40 minutes later Beth was hair free and she had her feet soaking in a bath of warm water and as Amy worked on her hands. She had talked her into a gel manicure, promising that they would not like porn star nails. Beth relaxed and admired the careful way Amy worked, making sure each nail was perfect before moving on to the next ones.

"You're going to really like the gel nails, no chips or breakage." Amy said placing her hand into to cure the nails. "Any fun plans for the rest of your summer vacation?"

"Not really. Just a few more trips to the drive in, maybe a few more camping trips."

"I'd stick to just camping." Amy said lifting her feet from the bath and drying them. "You're ankle looks wrecked."

"Worse than it looks." Beth answered. "I'm going to skip the foot massage, but it's not too bad" Beth answered laughing.

"So Daryl." Amy said looking up. "I've known him my whole life and I've never seen him with the same girl twice. In fact I've only seen him with someone besides his brother maybe 3 times total before you."

"So?" Beth asked.

"So how'd you meet? What's he like?" Amy asked removing the old nail polish from her toes. She quickly dipped them back in the bath and then set them in her lap and got to work filing.

"We met at Dale's, he's really nice." Beth said.

"Really?" Amy asked. "He seems so rough." Beth laughed

"I think that's the opposite of what he's like." Beth said. "I mean he's a guys guy, but he's not rough. He's really thoughtful."

"He's pretty hot." Amy said. "I mean for a redneck."

"He's not really a redneck. I mean he's not a stereotypical one anyway. More like a country boy." Beth said as Amy applied the basecoat to her toes. Amy smiled and started on her other foot. "What?"

"You got it bad." Amy said smiling again and starting on the first coat of pink. "For Daryl Dixon. Have you met Merle yet?" Amy asked.

"I went hunting with him and Mr. Dixon." Amy looked up and stared at her. "Mr. Dixon was not my favorite person, Merle isn't that bad though."

"Mr. Dixon isn't anyone's favorite person. I used to work at The Piggly Wiggly when I was in high school. I'd hide when he came in out back." Amy answered. "I'd avoid him if I were you. Even his own sons do that."

"Merle lives with him." Beth said.

"Officially, yes and that's only cause Merle can't hold down a job like Daryl does." Amy said adding the topcoat to Beth's nails. "Daryl pretty much buys them everything they can't hunt. Mr. Dixon spends his pension on property tax, alcohol and gasoline. Daryl used to come in and buy them staples once a month, along with a gift card for anything he might have forgot."

"He gives them everything they catch too." Beth said. "I'm pretty sure he leaves cash for Merle at the diner." Beth said as Amy set her feet up to dry.

"Thanks for coming in early. I know you will only be able to come in earlier when school's out." Amy added cleaning up from Beth's treatments. "How do you now Mrs. Grimes?"

"Neighbor. I've babysat for Carl and Judy." Beth said as Amy tested to see if her toes were dry. "I rent from Shane Walsh."

"He used to date my sister. They didn't end well." Amy said, "Daryl may seem rough and tough, but Shane actually is a Neanderthal. He has a pretty set idea of what women or "girls" are for. Be glad you're "taken"." Amy said making air quotes around the word. "He won't relentlessly hit on you if you have a boyfriend."

"He must not find me that attractive." Beth said, "He hasn't really paid me that much attention."

"I'll let you get dressed and meet you by the cash. Shane might be trying to keep it professional between you. I doubt it, but he may have grown up a bit." Amy said closing the door behind her as she left. Beth quickly slipped on her sundress, panties and flip-flops, carefully avoiding smudging her toes just in case. She handed her visa over at the cash and left a cash tip for Amy as well. She decided that she'd hit up the diner for a quick lunch before she went grocery shopping. She was still pretty stocked up on non-perishables, but she was out of fresh produce and milk. Beth walked in to the diner and smiled. Daryl was sitting at the counter with his back to her talking to Carol. She held her finger to her lips and snuck up behind him and covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" Beth teased kissing his cheek. "I didn't think I'd run into you here." She said sitting beside him.

"Just grabbing some soup for lunch." Daryl said running hand over her knee. He looked down at her feet. "Nice toes." Beth smiled and told Carol she'd have the same as Daryl and a glass of water. "You sleep ok?" Daryl asked remembering her argument against him going home.

"I only got around 10 hours." Beth said jokingly. "Did you sleep well without me?" Beth asked.

"Slept alright." Daryl said leaning back so Carol could place their bowls of soup in front of them. "Merle came over, slept on the couch. He kept me awake snoring."

"I guess it's a good thing I didn't just show up at your place at 2 in the morning for a booty call then." Beth said turning to her soup and sipping it off her spoon, dangling and swinging her feet. "I think I like the soup here." Beth commented.

"Yeah, you really can't miss ordering here." Daryl said chugging his soda. "I got to get back to work." Daryl said pulling out his wallet he paid Carol for both bills, despite Beth's protests. "I'll see you later." He said kissing the top of her head and leaving.

"You're good for him." Carol commented refilling Beth's water. "He actually looks happy. He only looked happy the day he moved away from home. It doesn't compare to how happy he seems now." Beth blushed and finished her soup.

"He's fun to spend time with." Beth answered honestly. "He's sweet."

"You're probably the only person to ever say that." Carol said laughing and heading off to her other customers. Beth sipped her water and looked over when someone sat down beside her. She glared at him and got up and left. Will Dixon scoffed and waited for someone to take his order. Carol came over and filled his coffee up. "Don't you ruin this for your son." She said walking over and putting an order in for a fried egg sandwich.

"Know your place woman." Will Dixon mumbled and watched Beth climb into her Jeep and drive off. He knew what kind of car she drove now.

Beth pulled up to The Piggly Wiggly and picked up more bacon, cheese, milk, some meat and fresh produce. She smiled at Patrick and told him not to worry; she had left Ollie at home. He breathed a sigh of relief and carried her 2 bags to her car. Beth waved to Rick as he pulled over.

"Shane called in sick today, he sounded pretty terrible. If you hear weird sounds coming from his side of the duplex it's not a burglary in progress, it's the effects of food poisoning on a wimp." Rick said smiling and pulling away. Beth looked to Shane's side of the house and took in the drawn curtains and darkness; at least he wouldn't be bothering her today. Beth got the bacon out and out it on to cook while she put away the rest of the groceries. She set the rest of the ingredients she'd need to make the lunch she was going to bring to Daryl and his coworkers. Her phone rang and she quickly answered placing it against her shoulder and flipping the bacon.

"Hello?" Beth said as she rinsed the fruit for the salad off.

"Hey." Maggie said absently. "How's this weekend for a visit? Glenn and I could make it down on Saturday and leave Sunday."

"Sounds ok, I had plans to go to the drive in on Saturday, but you and Glenn could come too." Beth said as she sliced open the baguettes and spread some mayo on them.

"The drive in? You got a boyfriend?" Maggie asked.

"I got a friend." Beth said tearing off lettuce leaves and rinsing them off, placing them on paper towels to dry. "He's nice."

"Yeah, well maybe we skip the drive in and all just go out to dinner so I can get to know him. There's got to be a shooting rang or bowling alley we can go to." Maggie said. "Glenn do not make eye contact with that bull! Get out of the pen! I got to go Beth, my husband is about to gored." Maggie said hanging up the phone. Beth smiled and turned and moved the bacon to a plate and bloated it with the paper towels. Ollie came over and placed his head against Beth's leg and whined. She tossed him a piece of bacon. She started slicing the fruit and tomatoes and quickly assembled the sandwiches and lunch. She had just enough time to wash the smell of bacon off her and change before she'd head over to the garage. She quickly sprayed her hair with some leave in conditioner and pilled it on top of her head before climbing into the tub and adding some bath oil. She soaked the pain away from her ankle and rubbed her skin with a washcloth and thought about what she'd wear. She smiled softly to herself and got out of the tub and quickly pulled on her black sundress and bounced down the stairs and packed up the lunch. She'd have to stop at the corner store for some beverages. She picked up the bag with the lunch and slid her feet into her flip=flops. She kissed Ollie on the head and quickly made her way to the car, texting Daryl to let him know she'd be there in about 20 minutes and asked what he wanted to drink. Daryl texted back that they had lots of water and soda at the garage, she didn't need to stop for any drinks. She could park next to his bike when she got there. Beth smiled and pulled up to the corner store anyway and got a can of whipped cream for the fruit salad. She killed some time listening to the radio before pulling back on the main road and driving towards Dale's. There were only a few cars in the lot, so it wasn't a problem to pull in the spot next to Daryl's bike. The garage door was pulled open and Daryl motioned for her to come in. He led her to the break room past Dale's office, taking the bag from her and placing it on the table.

"You're early." Daryl said washing his hands at the sink. Beth walked up behind him and hugged him from behind. "Dale and Martinez will be up in a few minutes. I said I'd help you set up." Daryl said pulling a few chairs up to the table. Beth grabbed some paper towels and wiped the table off and removed the paper bowls and plates from the bag to set the table. She put the bowl of fruit salad in the center of the table and took the lid off and placed a serving spoon in it and placed a wrapped sandwich on each plate and dumped some chips beside it. Daryl grabbed a few cans of soda from the fridge. He placed a few on the table and pulled Beth down to seat next to him, placing her between him and the wall. Beth smiled and kissed him softly on the mouth.

"So what do you do at night when you stay late?" Beth asked crossing her legs and turning towards him.

"Mostly help any walk ins we get, make sure we have everything ready for the appointments in the morning." Daryl said picking up her foot and admiring her toes. "You got little doves on your big toes." Daryl said smoothing his thumb over the nails.

"Amy offered to do a little design." Beth said enjoying his hands on her smooth skin. She took his hand and slid it further up her leg; Daryl raised his eyebrow at her and pulled his hand away when he heard footsteps on the stairs.

"I think you forgot something when you got dressed today." Daryl said placing her feet back on the ground and smoothing her skirt down as Dale and Martinez made they're way into the break room.

"Thank you for the dinner young lady." Dale said sitting down across from Beth. "We've been bugging Daryl to bring you in to meet us for lunch."

"Well I've been busy moving in and learning my way around town." Beth said standing up and scooping a serving onto all of the bowls, leaning over to reach across of the table. Daryl reached over and grabbed the other bowls, bringing them closer, he didn't want Beth bending over even though no one was behind her.

"Thank you." Beth said smiling as she sat back down. Daryl picked up his sandwich and took a bite. Beth started in on her fruit salad. Daryl reached over and opened her Diet Coke. Beth smiled and rubbed his thigh under the table. "So how has your day gone so far?" Beth asked sipping her soda.

"Not bad, Tyreese and Daryl rebuilt the transmission in a Trans Am today." Dale answered. "Martinez and I have been stocking the store and the shelves and taking inventory. These sandwiches are hitting spot. Thanks again Beth." Dale said. Martinez just smiled and took another bite. Beth smiled and picked up her sandwich and took a bite. They ate in silence for a while before Dale and Martinez went back to work, leaving Beth and Daryl to have a few minutes to themselves. Beth started to stack the plates and bowls, bending to reach across the table and she felt Daryl's hands on her back, pushing her against the table. He reached around her and grabbed the stack of plates tossing them into the trash. Beth reached over for the empty container of fruit salad and packed it away in her bag. Daryl walked up behind her again and kissed the back of her neck.

"You should go to my place, get in the bed and wait for me to come home." Daryl said running his hand up under her skirt and skimming his fingers across her thighs.

"Give me the key." Beth said spreading her legs open a bit more Daryl pulled his hand away and slipped his key ring from his pocket and took off the key to his deadbolt. Beth whined a bit but stood up straight and smoothed her dress down and accepted the key and slipped it on with her keys.

"The door to get into the building is actually broken, just push really hard. Kick mine once you turn the key." Daryl said picking up her things and leading her down through the garage to her car.

"I'm just going to go home and feed Ollie, You'll be home at 9 right?" Beth asked checking her phone. "That's less then 2 hours away." Beth said pulling him close and kissing him. "I'll meet you in the shower. I'm getting in at 8:57. Do not make me wait long." Beth said brushing her hand against the front of his jeans and smiling before hopping into the Jeep. Daryl closed her door and stepped back so she could pull away. Daryl made his way back to the garage and started in on his last few tasks for the day. He cleaned all the tools and emptied the trash and sprayed the floor before getting out the scrub brush and scrubbing at the grim before spraying it down again and squeegeeing it down the drains. He moved to the shelves and helped Dale and Martinez count the last of the stock to kill time before he clocked out. She hopped on his bike and groaned when his cell phone rang.

"Yeah?" Daryl asked answering.

"Hey baby brother! I'm on my way to your place with a 12 pack." Merle said. "Just leaving the store now."

"No wait Merle I got plans tonight." Daryl said quickly starting his bike. "Beth's coming over."

"Well little firefly can have one of your 6." Merle said hanging up.

"Shit!" Daryl said checking the time on his phone. There was no way he'd get home before Merle did. He quickly called Beth's phone and swore when it went to voicemail. He hung up and called his landline his machine clicked on and he considered himself luck that he still had an old fashioned machine. "Beth pick up." He said waiting a few seconds. "Do not get in the shower, Merle is on his way over and he will walk in and throw cold water on you over the curtain." He said hanging up and pulling out of the parking lot. He pulled into his spot a few minutes later, hoping that he wouldn't see Beth's Jeep in the parking lot but sure enough she had parked nest to his truck. He sprinted up the stairs and heard a scream come from inside. He quickly opened the door and found a towel clad Beth slapping Merle out of the bathroom

"Hey little brother." Merle said covering his face with his forearm. "Beth doesn't like my little water fights anymore than you do."

"You pulled the curtain open and dumped a bucket of ice water on me you redneck idiot!" Beth said clutching the towel to herself. "Not only was it freezing, but you saw me naked!" Beth said stomping her foot when Merle whistled at her. He lowered his arm laughing and Beth balled up her fist and punched him in the eye. "Ouch!" She screamed shaking her hand.

"Go home Merle." Daryl said steering his brother to the door and shoving it shut locking it.

"Hey give me my beer!" Merle said laughing. "Oh come on Beth! I only saw a bit more than I saw when you were wearing that bikini!" Merle said, waiting for an answer. "Alright I'll see you at wings tomorrow." Merle said laughing as he made his way down the stairs. Daryl moved to the kitchen and wrapped a few cubes in a dishtowel and held it to Beth's fist.

"I guess you didn't get my message?" Daryl said reaching over and pressing the button on his machine. Beth snorted with laughter at the panic in his voice.

"I must have already had the water running." Beth answered as she flexed her hand. "I'm fine, go get cleaned up and I'll go get in your bed." Beth said dropping the towel in his lap and waking naked to his bedroom. "Hurry up or I'll finish without you." Beth called over her shoulder shutting his door behind her. Daryl quickly showered and walked towards his bedroom when someone knocked on his door again.

"Come on Baby Brother, give me my beer." Merle said banging on the door. Daryl picked up the case and walked over to the door holding his towel and unlocked the chain shoving the case and Merle and slamming it again. "We're going to talk about this later." Merle promised, finally leaving. He finally walked to his room and found Beth sitting against his pillows.

"If you talk about me to your brother, I'm not going to be happy." Beth said. "You already have to make him seeing me naked up to me." Beth added reaching for him. "I might forgive you though. My sister is coming to visit this weekend, she wants to meet you." Beth said pulling on his hand. "Just dinner and bowling or something."

"I don't really bowl." Daryl said. "Never met anyone's family before." He added kissing her shoulder and pulling her against him.

"Maggie suggested the shooting rang too, but she'll turn the gun on you since you're a better shot than she is." Beth said licking at a drop of water that had started to drip down his neck.

"Bowling it is." Daryl said laying her back against the pillows and settling between her legs. "Maybe we can go somewhere beside the diner." Daryl said kissing her neck. Beth pushed against his shoulders and rolled him over and settled on top of him.

"You worked hard all day. " Beth said kissing him deeply and lining him up and moving down on top of him. "You can make it up to me in the morning before you leave for work." Beth said moving slowly. Daryl moved his hands to behind his head and watched while she moved.

"How am I going to make it up to you?" Daryl asked while she moved.

"With your mouth." Beth answered grabbing one of his hands and placing it against her center. "Your hands." Beth said groaning as he stroked over her. "Those are nice ways to wake up." Beth said softly as she moved her hands down against his chest and started to ride him harder. Daryl groaned and sucked on her neck and brought his other hand down against her back to help move her along.

"Damn girl you feel so good." Daryl said moving back so he was sitting up and kissing across her chest sucking her nipple into his mouth and wrapping his arms around her waist to move her up and down faster against him. Beth moaned and threaded her fingers through his hair puling it in time to his movements. Beth had a smile on her face as she circled her hips and tightened around him painfully. Daryl kept moving her until she collapsed against him breathing hard. Beth pushed off him and slowly started moving again.

"Are you close?" She asked kissing at his jaw. Daryl answered with a groan and rolled then over so he was on top. Beth moaned again as he grinded into her. "Daryl!" Beth whined pulling his mouth to hers and kissing him hard. Daryl kissed her and continued to thrust into her hard. Beth placed her head against her shoulder and let him move against her. Daryl's thrusts started to lose their rhythm and he came when Beth turned her head and sucked hard on his neck.

"I brought leftover sandwiches for breakfast." Beth said as Daryl moved off of her. "That way I won't make you late for work. " Beth said curling up next him. "What time are we doing wings tomorrow?" Beth asked as Daryl pulled his blanket and sheets up around her.

"Around 7pm. I'm working till 6pm." Daryl said smelling her hair. "Gotta be there by 8am. What time am I allowed to wake up at?"

"Whatever time you need to wake up at to not be late." Beth said sweetly turning her head to kiss him on the lips lightly before snuggling in for the night.


	11. Chapter 11

Parallel Lines Chapter 11

Beth rolled away from Daryl and shivered. His apartment was freezing, and she didn't feel right adjusting his thermostats or turning off his air conditioning. She quietly walked to the bathroom and decided that a quick warm shower and borrowing one of his shirts, he had several in a laundry basket in the living room, would do the trick to being comfortable enough to fall back asleep. Truthfully she could use a quick washing, Merle and his water prank had shortened her last shower considerably. She'd have to be quick, it was already almost 1:00 in the morning, and she wasn't sure how early Daryl would be waking her up. She looked back and was relived that she hadn't woken him up, she could rest all day, he'd be going in and working 9 to 10 hours, then going out to wings, he needed his rest. She quickly tied her hair back and rinsed in the shower, she'd smell like Daryl till she got home, and she was relieved he used plain smelling soap, none of that super strong smelling crap she was sure all of her students would be dousing their bodies in come September. Rinsing quickly she turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around herself for a few minutes and took down her hair. After she was sufficiently dry, she re hung the towel on the back of the door and walked naked to the living room and picked out a worn out plaid button down to sleep in from his clean laundry. She eased her way back into his room and quietly slid back into bed, scooting close and waiting till Daryl threw his arms around her in his sleep and pulled her close. Beth sighed contently at the warmth of his arms and promptly started to doze off. Daryl opened his eyes at the slight dip in the bed and checked, realizing that Beth must have gotten out of bed only to climb back in. Gazing at the clock he quickly shut his eyes and chased a few more hours of sleep, when he woke up around 5 hours later he was literally tangled up in Beth and his blankets. He tried to think of a way to untangle them so he could wake her the way she had requested. Daryl turned his head and placed his lips on her forehead and kissed her lightly. Beth stirred in her sleep and rolled away from Daryl on to her stomach. Daryl moved his mouth to the back of her neck and reached around slowly unbuttoning his shirt she he could gather it and move it up her body, exposing her from the lower back down. He carefully bent one of her knees and pushed it up towards her stomach. Beth mumbled and hugged her pillow tighter. Daryl kissed across her back and moved down and kissed her on each cheek. Beth smiled in her half hazy state and tried to roll over, but Daryl held her in place. "Don't move." Daryl said firmly holding her still and running his tongue over her slit. Beth squirmed and tried to raise her hips but Daryl held her down against the bed.

"Daryl!" Beth cried into the pillow. "Let me move." Beth whined. Daryl firmly held her in place and slid his palm underneath her and let her move back and forth against his hand while he continued to lightly lick her now slick center. Beth circled her hips slowly against his hand and let out a loud moan when she felt him slip his tongue into her and swirled it around. Beth moaned and tried arching her back again and Daryl moved back and let her lift her hips and move on to her knees. He bit her softly on her ass and moved back down and softly sucked on her clit from behind holding her hips still when she tried to push back against him. "Don't stop!" Beth whispered moving her hand to his head and grabbing a handful of Daryl's hair and holding him against her. Daryl continued to move his mouth against her, sliding his fingers up and gently pushing one into her. Beth started to move back against Daryl's hand as soon as he moved his mouth away from her. Daryl pulled his hand away and rolled a protesting Beth over on to her back, pressing her legs open and latching back on to her inner lips and running his tongue over them. Beth sighed contently and reached down and pushed his hair out of his eye and smiling at him.

"Glad I woke you up?" Daryl asked momentarily lifting his mouth and kissing her inner thigh. Beth blushed and nodded lifting her hips towards his mouth. Daryl licked around her clit, sucking the hood into his mouth and holding her between his lips and running his tongue over it. Beth dropped her hips back to the bed when Daryl released her and placed both her legs over his shoulders, scooting closer to his mouth and running her hand down and pulling herself open and groaning when Daryl licked at her exposed clit. Beth laid her feet flat against his back and cried out when Daryl ran his hands up and squeezed her breasts as he grazed his teeth over her center.

"I want you inside me." Beth said pulling him up and tasting herself on his lips and tongue as she kissed him hard. "Please!" Beth said wrapping her legs around him. Daryl grabbed her hips again and lifted her into his lap sliding into her as and holding some of her weight to take pressure off her shoulders that were still on the bed. Beth slid her arms out of the shirt she had borrowed and pulled Daryl's mouth down to her chest and gripped him tightly as he moved against her. "You know its only 6:15 right?" Beth asked breathlessly.

"Didn't want to rush." Daryl said as he moved steadily. "Didn't want to be late to work either." Daryl joked against her chest. Beth grinned and pulled him back to her mouth and sucked his tongue into hers softly.

"Daryl make me come!" Beth moaned arching her back so he could move harder and deeper against her. Daryl moved back on his knees and ran his thumb against her center until she came hard and fell back flat against the bed, pulling him with her. Daryl grinded against her until he came hard. Beth held him against her and gently ran her hands over his back.

"I got to go get ready for work." Daryl said trying to roll out of bed, but Beth wrapped her arms and legs around him. Daryl lifted her up out of bed and walked with her around him to the shower. "You gonna let me shower?"

"Not alone." Beth said reaching in and turning the water on. "You need help washing your back." Beth said sweetly sliding off Daryl and stepping into the shower. She reached out and grabbed Daryl by the hand and tugged him into the stream. Beth let Daryl under the stream and rubbing her hands over him. "Hand me the soap." Beth said sweetly kissing his chest. Daryl handed her over the soap and turned around so she could wash his back. Beth kissed him on his tattoos and ran the soap slowly over his back and shoulders. Daryl grabbed the soap from her and washed his chest and arms turning to rinse his back. Beth smiled and ran her hands over his arms and chest, squeezing his muscles softly.

"You always been this smiley?" Daryl asked running the soap over his hands and running them lightly over her chest and stomach, turning her around and running his hands on her back and ass.

"Yeah." Beth said letting Daryl pull her closer under the water to rinse off. Daryl ran his now soap free hand over her helping the suds fall from her body. A knock on the door caught their attention. "Who the hell is bothering you this early." Beth whined as Daryl stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist.

"Stay in here." Daryl said closing the door behind him. He walked over to the door and checked the peephole and was greeted with the sight of Merle mooning his door. "What do you want?" Daryl said leaving the door locked.

"Breakfast, let's go Darylina!" Merle called through the door. "That sweet little cupcake keep you up late?" Beth slammed her way out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel and threw open the door.

"Go away." Beth said slamming the door in his face. "Breakfast?" She asked Daryl sweetly walking towards his fridge.

"He's not going to go away." Daryl warned walking over to his clean laundry and grabbing another pair of his work jeans and slipping them on. Beth pouted and dropped her towel and walked over to his room and shrugged into her dress. "You forgetting something?" Daryl asked. Beth shook her head and slipped her feet into her flip-flops.

"Nope. I didn't wear any over." Beth said packing the sandwiches she made into a bag. "I guess you can take the leftovers for your lunch." Beth said. She walked over and opened the door. "So I'm thinking I go and pick up wings tonight and we meet at my place and you make this up to me too." Beth said opening the door and letting Merle in. "Sound good to you?" Beth asked sweetly. Daryl nodded his head and reached for his wallet. "Nope, the wings are on me this week, if you ever try to hand me money after I spend the night again I'll hit you harder then I hit Merle." Beth said blowing him a kiss and closing the door as she left. Merle smirked at his brother and Daryl held up his middle finger, stalking into his room and grabbing the shirt that Beth had slept in, slipping it up his arms and buttoning it and grabbing his socks and boots.

"So little brother tell me do you still think of her as a sweet little peach? Old Merle knows she don't have an fuzz on her." Merle said laughing.

"Shut up Merle." Daryl said grabbing a clean pair of overalls. "You need to forget that you saw anything." Daryl said shooing him out of the apartment. "I've got to be to work in an hour. You know what I could have been doing right now instead of going out to eat with you?"

"Nothing you didn't already do all last week." Merle answered following Daryl down to the cars.

"Something I'd be doing 3 times a day if I had the time." Daryl mumbled getting into his truck and waiting for Merle to pull out so he could follow him to the diner. Merle took up 2 parking spots, forcing Daryl to park across the street.

"We need to talk baby brother." Merle said sitting at their regular table nodding at Carol. "Daddy dearest has been complaining about Beth since the weekend. He came to town yesterday and I have no idea what he was doing all day."

"Complaining about what?" Daryl growled. "You can't keep him under control?"

"Last I checked I wasn't his daddy or older brother. I just wanted to give you the heads up. I mean he likely is just bitching like he always does about everything. But he is a mean son of a bitch."

"Just spit it out Merle." Daryl said needing to know what his dad had said.

"That she's just a distraction. You're wasting your time with a sweet thing like that, and wasting his time by not hunting as much with us. Wasn't pleased when I let him know you'd only be there Friday night and Saturday morning this weekend too. Said he was going to go give that little girl a piece of his mind, tell her what her place was since you obviously couldn't."

"I give you guys everything I catch, and money to help with your expenses. You guys got half of what I made for building that custom chopper in my spare time for the Sons. What else does he want from me?" Daryl asked. "Might be about time I severed ties completely."

"With both of us?" Merle asked looking at Daryl. Daryl shook his head.

"You're my brother. I'd never cut you out or off. Don't mean I have to keep up the charade of seeing him." Daryl said quieting down when Carol approached with plates of steak, home fries and eggs.

"Where's that sweet little girlfriend of yours?" Carol asked placing the plates down.

"Her place." Daryl said grabbing his fork. Carol sensed his mood and left him alone, turning to grab a coffee pot and filling their cups. Daryl thanked her with a mouth full of food and Carol shook her head, leaving to check on a few other tables. "You hide his keys when he got back?"

"I disconnected the battery." Merle said. "I doubt he takes off on his 4 wheeler."

"Merle Dixon when are you going to go straight like your brother." Shane Walsh asked walking up to their table. "Do I want to know how you got that black eye?"

"Your sweet little tenant punched me in the face officer. I'd like to press charges. Daryl here witnessed the whole thing."

"Shut up Merle." Daryl said dropping some cash on the table. "I'm going to be late. Again." Daryl said stalking out of the diner.

"She have a good reason for socking you?" Shane asked taking out his notebook.

"I don't actually want to press charges you idiot." Merle grumbled reaching over and dumping the rest of Daryl's breakfast on to his plate.

"Maybe she'll want to." Shane said putting his notebook away and nodding to the door. Beth walked in and went to the counter, and was talking to Carol.

"Officer protect me from that wildcat!" Merle said loudly holding up his hands. Beth burned with embarrassment and turned around to glare at Merle.

"One black eye or two jackass?" She asked before turning back and finishing her order with Carol and confirming that she'd pick it up, and to not let Daryl pay for it if he asked. Beth pulled out her wallet and decided to pay right then.

"You really sock Merle?" Carol asked handing Beth a receipt for her order. "What'd he do?"

"Doesn't matter. He won't do it again." Beth said waving to Jacqui and leaving the diner.

"You afraid of that little bitty girl?" Abraham asked Merle from the back of the diner. "I not too worried about her teaching high school anymore. Maybe I can ask her to keep an eye on Eugene. Football team is constantly pranking him."

"She hits harder than you do Sgt." Merle said sarcastically. Carol came by and slapped him on the back of his head.

"I told your daddy not to ruin this for your brother and I'll tell you the same. Look at how happy she's made him." Carol said as she gathered the dirty dishes.

"My daddy was here?" Merle asked draining the last of his coffee cup.

"Came in and sat beside Beth after Daryl had left to go back to work at lunch. Beth stared him down and walked out before he could say anything to her. Jacqui and I think she and Daryl are adorable." Carol added.

"He say anything after she left?" Merle asked calmly.

"Just told me to know my place when I told him to leave her and Daryl alone." Carol said walking away with her tray of dishes. Merle made a face and got up to head home. He didn't like that his father had so easily found Beth. He wasn't sure, but he thought he might be up to no good.

Beth laid her professional "teacher" clothing on the bed and started putting together outfits to see what she'd need to buy. So far she had 5 outfits that she deemed acceptable. She'd need a few more tops to pair with her dress pants and skirts; she really wanted to have more than an outfit for each day of the week. She placed a few of her shoes on the bed and was pretty sure that she'd need a few pairs of sensible heels, something told her that her Chucks, Uggs and flip-flops were not business wear. She held up the pinstripe button down and black pencil skirt she planned to wear the first day and hung it near the front of the closet. I need to get some stockings and garter belts too Beth thought to herself as she slipped on some clean panties, jeans and a t-shirt and grabbed her purse. May as well go shopping now to kill time till supper tonight with Daryl. The garter belt and stockings would be part of Daryl's birthday surprise too. Beth pulled out of her driveway and waved to Carl and Rick who were playing catch on the front lawn and set off towards the stores Daryl had shown her. She pulled in front of the shoe store and browsed the racks, picking out a few pairs and waiting while a sales associate found her sizes. She decided on 3 pairs, a pointy toed black pump, a rounded toe black pump and a pair of nude heels with a slight platform sole. She moved down the storefronts and stopped at The Gap and picked out a few cardigans, blouses, dresses and a mid length trench coat, mentally thanking her daddy for the gift cards saving her a bit of money. She moved on to the La Perla store and picked out stockings and garter belts and thanked her lucky stars that she was finished shopping for the time being. She didn't hate shopping, but it wasn't her favorite thing in the world to do. Stuffing all her bags in the back of The Jeep and checked her watch. She guessed that she'd make it to the diner and home before Daryl got off work, but to be sure she sent him a text letting him know that she was on her way home. She waited a few minutes for a response before tossing her hone beside her and taking off towards Jacqui's. Her phone buzzed as she pulled into the busy lot and circled around looking for a spot to park. Daryl messaged letting her know that he'd wait in his truck for her to get home. Beth quickly sent an apology text on her way into the diner. She eyed Merle and Mr. Dixon and walked over to the counter to pick up her order.

'Hey sugar, where's Daryl?" Merle asked from his both.

"Not here." Beth answered picking up the package and walking towards Merle. "We have plans." Beth said walking passed them and out the door. Merle got up and followed her. "What?" Beth asked placing the wings and waffle fries on the passenger seat.

"Just tell Daryl to call me later tonight ok?" Merle said closing her door for her. "It's important."

"Fine." Beth said pulling away. She raced home and found Daryl parked on the street in front of her house tapping his hands against his dashboard.

"Sorry." Beth said out her window as she pulled past him into the driveway. Daryl started his truck back up and parked behind her. "Your brother wants you to call him later." Beth said handing over the wings and reaching for her shopping bags.

"I'll call him later." Daryl said grabbing her bags from her and following her to the door. "It's likely about my old man anyway." Daryl grumbled.

"He was at the diner yesterday." Beth said taking the bags from him and tossing them in the laundry room out of the way. Daryl froze on his way to the island. Beth walked over and took the take out bag from him and placed it on the counter before grabbing the ice water and some sour cream for the fries from the fridge and pouring 2 glasses.

"He do anything?" Daryl finally asked letting Beth push him onto one of the stools. She shook her head and climbed into his lap straddling him. Daryl grabbed her by the hips and pulled her closer.

"Just sat next to me and grunted. I was done so I got up and left." Beth said kissing his neck. "Are you staying here tonight?" She asked playing with his shirt buttons.

"I got to work another 13 hour shift tomorrow. Might be best if I head home later on." Daryl said sliding his hands under her t-shirt. "Where's your bra?" He asked grazing his palm over her already hard nipples.

"Too hot for a bra today." Beth said leaning into his hands briefly before sliding out of his lap and into the other stool. "If we're on a possible time constraint we should eat first." Beth said opening the 2 take out containers. "I got 2 dozen of the dry rub wings and waffle fries. That ok?" Daryl nodded his head and picked up a wing. Beth sipped her water and dipped a few fries in sour cream and ate them before switching the containers around and digging into the wings. "Are you really worried about your dad?" Daryl swallowed what he had been chewing.

"I just don't want him to do anything to scare you away. I kinda like being around you." Daryl answered. Beth smiled and picked up another wing before switching the containers around again.

"I kinda like you too. Please don't worry about me. I can take care of myself. He won't scare me off." Beth said holding her stomach and pushing both containers in front of Daryl. "I made my syllabuses for my grade 11 and 12 classes." Beth said changing the subject. "Emailed them to Mr. Blake and he approved them about 2 hours later. All I got to do now is go in next week for meetings and set up my class. I'll be already for the kids in 2 weeks."

"You nervous?" Daryl asked. Beth shook her head again.

"Anxious maybe. I'm looking forward having something to keep my mind busy during the day. I mean the daytime dramas are literally rotting my brain." Beth said as she poured herself some more water. "You working Friday this week?"

"Just the morning. Going to leave around noon. Hunt with Merle and my old man the rest of the day and Saturday morning before coming back for supper with your sister and her boyfriend. You think they'd be up for pool instead of bowling?" Daryl asked. "I really don't care for bowling."

"Sure, Maggie's competitive, as long as we do something with a clear winner and loser." Beth said as Daryl finished off the wings and she feed the rest of the waffle fries to Ollie who had been begging since he smelled the take out. "It's already 8pm, do you have to leave soon?" Beth asked dumping the containers and bones into the trash.

"Should leave around 10pm." Daryl answered honestly. "You want to watch some TV or a movie?" Beth nodded her head and followed Daryl to her living room where she had no intention of watching TV. She let Daryl plop down on the couch as she closed the French doors connecting the living room to the rest of her house and walked over to close her curtains. She pulled off her t-shirt and dropped her jeans as Daryl stared at her.

"Like you actually thought I was going to let you off the hook." Beth said kneeling before him and undoing his belt. "Your supposed to be making up missing breakfast to me." Beth said undoing his fly and reaching into his pants. "But you were locked out of my house since I was late. Can I make that up to you in any way?" Beth asked pushing on his chest till he was leaning back comfortably against the back of her couch. She softly squeezed him before tugging on his jeans till they were around his hips. She licked her lips and stared at him, waiting till he said something.

"I guess if it'll make you feel better." Daryl said reaching out and cupping the back of her head. "I really wasn't waiting long." Beth moved her head down and softly kissed the tip of him while she worked her hand up and down his length slowly. Daryl watched her tongue slip past her lips while she traced it along his balls and let it follow the movement of her hands before teasing his head and sucking softly. She placed her hand against his stomach and moved her head further down before bobbing back up, letting her hand chase her mouth and repeating her actions. Daryl pulled her off him and up to his mouth and into his lap kissing her deeply. He reached down and tore her underwear off earning an appreciative moan from hen he grazed the back of his knuckles against her slit pulling them from her body. "You're so wet." Daryl commented licking the bit of her wetness from the back of his hand as he guided her forward with the other. "You ready for me already?" Daryl asked poised at her entrance. Beth answered by moving herself forward and taking him in quickly. Daryl groaned at her heat surrounding him and griped her hip with one hand and squeezed her breast with the other moving her slowly back and forth and loving the small keening sounds that were leaving her mouth. He was surprised when Beth immediately started to tense around him. "Already?" he asked moving her faster up and down. Beth nodded biting her lip and closing her eyes tightly as she came.

"I was thinking about you all day. Keep going." Beth said breathlessly, dropping her head to his shoulder and lazily lifting her hips up and down. "I don't mind coming again." She said smiling against him. Daryl sat up and stood with her in his arms, still inside of her and placed her against the wall, sliding deep inside her again much to Beth delight has he moved hard against her. Beth moaned loudly and clutched at his arms and listened as Daryl's breaths grew more labored, squeezing him as tightly as she could trying to coax his orgasm from him. She reached out and softly pinched his nipple and leaned down the run her tongue over it to sooth the sting, sending him over the edge. "You want to soak in my tub before you have to head home?" Beth asked leaving her legs locked around his waist. "Our bath time was rudely interrupted this morning."


	12. Chapter 12

Parallel Lines Chapter 12

Daryl walked through the woods between his dad and Merle, barely paying attention. His mind was on Beth. She had convinced him to just lean back against her and soak in her tub Wednesday night and after he got over feeling awkward just soaking in the tub, he had relaxed, even letting her scrub him down with a sea sponge and some body wash that smelled vaguely like muscle rub. All he knew was that it had tingled in all the right places. She had met him for lunch on Thursday, and he honestly had been thinking about asking her to quit her job, solely so he wouldn't have to miss out on randomly having lunch with her all the time. Beth had told him he was a lucky man, the few days that they would be spending apart, Thursday and Friday, she'd be visited by her Aunt Flo anyway. Daryl didn't care they had sex or not and had gone and hung out with her Thursday night anyway after work for a few hours. Beth had snuggled up against him and they'd watched a late game, it was getting close to the playoffs, it didn't look good for The Braves.

"You plan on actually tracking? Or just being a waste of space?" Will Dixon grumbled turning to look back at Daryl. "We ain't got all weekend, again cause of you." Will spat as he worked his way further into the woods.

"You know I got better things to do right? Even before Beth. I could be making extra money, saving for my own place, not filling your freezer for the winter. " Daryl said losing his cool. He brushed Merle's hand off his shoulder roughly when he placed it there in an effort to calm Daryl down.

"You and your fancy life being inconvenienced?" Will asked turning around. "You don't want to be here leave." Daryl strung his crossbow across his back and turned down the trail. "Pussy whipped little bitch!" Will called down the trail. Merle turned and followed Daryl.

"Might as well stick to fishing for the day since you just scared away any game we'd be catching." Merle shouted jogging to catch up with Daryl.

"I ain't going fishing." Daryl said as he ducked under a branch.

"Come on, you can have your own canoe." Merle said checking over his shoulder. "I don't know what's got him so pissy. We caught a fucking deer last week."

"He's a miserable piece of shit Merle. You seriously need to get out of there. It ain't healthy."

"And what? Actually claim an income?" Merle said. "Admit there's nothing wrong with me? No PTSD? Go back to the base and join for another tour?"

"How's living with him better than living with me?" Daryl asked.

"Live completely off my baby brother? Do you want my balls in one Mason jar or separate ones?" Merle asked. "I help Dad with the property income and pay a bit of rent and occasionally except some help from you. You really think he'd live on his own?" Merle asked lowering his voice.

"I ain't sure it's not worth risking it to find out." Daryl said throwing his crossbow into his tent and grabbing a fishing pole and stalking off towards the dock.

"Stop being so pissy. You said it yourself, Beth's sister was able to make it up a day early and they were going to go shopping." Will grumbled when he finally caught up to his boys. "Can't believe a son of mine would rather be following some tail around a store instead of tracking in the woods."

"I'd rather be sitting at home doing nothing than tracking in the woods with you." Daryl said settling into his canoe and pushing away from the dock. "I'd gladly fucking go shopping for tampons and high heels if it meant I could hunt in peace on the weekends and not be near you."

"That's what got you in a mood?" Merle asked. "Beth being in a mood?"

"No that ain't it!" Daryl screamed from his canoe. "Him treating us the way he does that's what's got me in a mood!"

"You don't like they way I treat you? Be a man and make me respect you." Will said as he and Merle paddled towards the middle of the lake with Daryl. "You just sit there and take it like a bitch, this tantrum aside."

"You want me make you? You think I respect you? That you made me respect you." Daryl said calmly from his canoe.

"Like it or not I made you the man you are." Will said casting his line into the water. "You don't want to be anything like me? My blood is what's pumping through your veins. Sooner or later you'll realize that to make the people around you be their best you have to push them and punish them when they fail." Will added.

"Not because of you, in spite you." Daryl said. "I'm never going to whip anyone with my belt for spilling a glass of water, or being late or because I got drunk and bored when the cable went out. I'm never going to drag a woman by hair out into the yard naked cause she said she wasn't in the mood." Merle sat there awkwardly, not sure if all this getting aired on the table was a good thing or not. He could practically see the steam coming off his father. "I haven't needed you since I was 13 years old. You've needed me and the check that I brought in since I was born." Daryl said. "Never spent anything more than you had to on us. Beat the shit out of mom for buying seeds to start a garden, money that was hers to spend anyway, she's the one that took car of us." Daryl said violently jerking his rod when a fish finally bit. He tossed the fish to Merle and recast his line. "I think we all need to just shut the fuck up and fish. I don't want to talk no more." Daryl said letting his canoe drift so he was facing away from the other. "Don't come and track with me in the morning either. I'll go alone and bring back anything to the house." Daryl said setting back and almost shaking with rage. He'd have to tell Merle that he'd only hunt with him anymore. He'd only been coming to spend time with him anyway, but from now on if his dad decided to tag along, Daryl would just head home, he could just as easily see Merle around town. He knew could find better things to do on the weekends, even if they didn't include Beth.

Beth squealed with delight when Maggie and Glenn pulled into her driveway and sprinted into her sister's arms. Maggie lifted her in a crushing hug and held her tight.

"I missed you so much. I can't I haven't seen you since April." Maggie said thinking back to Beth's graduation. "You shouldn't have moved away right away." Maggie said finally putting Beth back down on the ground.

"I don't think I moved soon enough. I barely know where anything is in town." Beth said hugging Glenn as Ollie bounded down from the porch and ran up to Maggie.

"Hello Sir Oliver, yes I brought lots of coupons for dog food and treats for you." Maggie said reaching in for a pretty big plastic tote while Glenn grabbed their suitcase. "This is full of inserts. I've already sorted them and organized them, we just got to cut them and make a list. I figured we could do that this morning and drive to my usual store to stalk you up. You got nothing planned for today right?"

"Nothing till supper tomorrow when you meet Daryl." Beth said. "Come see what he helped me make!" She said walking around the house to the backyard and showing them Ollie's beautiful doghouse. "I helped." Beth said.

"At least I know he's handy. How's your ankle though? He did almost cripple you."

"Maggie that wasn't his fault. I told you we agreed that I am much better at fishing." Beth said walking back up her steps and letting them into her kitchen.

"Looks real good now that you're all unpacked." Maggie said setting her tote down on the table.

"Let me show you the guest room." Beth said leading Glenn up the stairs to a room she used as her office and guest room. "I made up the sofa bed already."

"You're lucky I know what's been going on in your new bed. Otherwise I'd be insulted that your company was sleeping on a pullout couch."

"Maggie! You know the couch is comfortable, I just haven't saved enough for another new bedroom set, and Daddy and you won't let me take my old one from the farm." Beth exclaimed. "Promise me you won't be teasing Daryl till you get to know him better."

"Don't you lecture me, I know how to talk to my elders." Maggie teased moving so Glenn could set their bags in the room.

"Maggie Glenn is the same age as Daryl he isn't that old." Beth scolded.

"And I am 7 years older than you." Maggie said. "Come on Beth, I'll be good. Daddy barely batted an eye when you told him you met someone. He trusts your judgment. Probably cause he doesn't know you slept with him on the second date. "

"Considering he caught you and me the day we met, I'd think he'd be fine with it." Glenn said. "Sometimes you just know."

"Glenn I don't remember telling you to speak." Maggie teased. "I specifically remember saying you'd never get another weekend to the city if you didn't agree with everything I said though. I think as punishment, you're going to help us cut coupons."

"I thought I had to do Beth's yard work." Glenn said looking out the window at her immaculate yard.

"Nope, yard work is included with the rent." Beth said smirking. "And I am only making a teacher's salary Glenn, with no garden or farm to supplement my food supply. You know if I get any smaller I'll be mistaken for a small child again like when I had mono." Glenn groaned and followed them to the kitchen table. Beth handed him over a pair of scissors while Maggie told him if he cut any crooked she'd kick his ass.

"So anything you really need?" Maggie asked grabbing Beth's iPad and checking the sales.

"Everything staple wise for the kitchen. I only have small amounts of canned and dry goods. I'll need cleaning stuff. Especially dishwater tabs and laundry detergent."

"Personal care?" Maggie asked clicking on different deals and writing them down.

"I have about a 2 month supply of everything hygiene wise, except tooth paste. I got lots of that. Need more tampons." Glenn grimaced. He hated pushing a cart with 20 boxes of tampons around the store. He knew that Maggie had around 20 different copies of 4 different inserts of coupons, he was sure they'd be stocking up on more stuff then just Beth's list. Maggie constantly donated to the church's out reach program. Beth started clipping and sorting while Maggie finalized they're lists.

"Glenn start clipping." Maggie said picking up two envelopes and sorting the clipped coupons into her and Beth's orders. "Tell me more about Daryl."

"He's good at everything." Beth said ignoring Maggie's smirk. "There's just something about him, I'm like a moth to a flame."

"That's sweet." Maggie said as they worked. "You gonna bring him home for Thanksgiving or Christmas?"

"Haven't really talked about it. He has family here, I'm not sure what or if they have any traditions." Beth said honestly. "Maybe I'll start my own here and your guys can come up."

"Not for Christmas. You know Daddy wants you home for your birthday." Maggie said. "I don't be trying to say you're starting a tradition were you go to Mexico over the holiday."

"No, I don't think I'll be taking a trip again this year. Maybe over spring break." Beth said.

"Maybe you just come home to visit now on your time off." Maggie said. "We all miss you."

"Stop being sappy." Beth said finishing up her clipping. "We live 45 minutes away from each other. You can come see me anytime you want."

"Not even close to the same." Maggie said as she got up and shoved the lists and coupons into her purse. Beth grabbed all her reusable bags and Glenn followed them. "We should take your Jeep. I got too much stuff in the bed of the truck." Maggie said. Beth nodded and handed the keys to Maggie.

"You drive. I hate driving." Beth said.

"Since when?" Maggie asked.

"Since always. I only drive when I have too." Beth said waving to Carl and Judith who were on their front lawn, and Judith was crying hard. "Give me a minute." Beth said walking across the street.

"You guys ok?" Beth asked taking the fussy baby from her brother. "Where are you parents?" Beth asked bouncing Judy till she started to calm down.

"Dad should be home any minute. Mom left to go visit my grandparents again." Carl said glumly. Rick pulled into the driveway and quickly got out of the truck.

"Mom left early." Carl told him as he rushed over. "Beth came to help calm the baby. I think she's sick." Rick came over and ran his hand over Judy's face and let Beth slide her into his arms. He thanked her and lead Carl into the house. Beth made her way over to the Jeep and climbed into the back. Maggie pulled away from the curb and cleared her throat.

"You didn't tell me that Daryl had kids." Maggie said. "How old is the boy?"

"That wasn't Daryl. That's my neighbor Rick." Beth said. "I think Carl's starting high school in September."

"Too bad, that baby was cute enough to pinch." Maggie said pulling on the highway. Beth chuckled and looked at Glenn. "Yeah he's still not ready for a baby. We're going to talk about it again after the New Year. And the same rule that was in affect for you and Jimmy is in place for you and Daryl. If you have a baby before me I will kick your ass as soon as you deliver."

"Maggie, I just met him. We haven't even talked about what we are, if anything." Beth said. `

"He built a doghouse for you. He's not just messing around." Glenn said as Maggie pulled into her favorite couponing store. "What? Building a dog house in the Georgia heat is a sign that he wants more than a piece of your ass." Maggie swatted at him. "Oh come on! Maggie if I had wanted nothing more to do with you after we hooked up do you really think I'd have shown up to help you bale the hay?"

Maggie grunted and handed each of them a cart to push and pulled out the list. "Shut up Glenn." Maggie went on to explain that any overage they made would go towards some fresh food and things on the list they didn't coupons for. Beth started picking out the body wash and soap. "So you're getting some Dove for men huh?" Maggie commented as she filled her cart with different varieties of Dove soap.

"Yes, for gifts and what not." Beth said moving on to the shampoo and conditioners. "I wear perfume, I don't need strong smelling soaps and what not. It should smell like soap." She added picking out the mint shampoo she loved. "What am I going to do with 20 Swiffers though?"

"I don't know but we're getting them for free." Maggie said putting 40 kits into Glenn's cart. "We're making $1.03 for every bottle of Tide we buy too." Maggie said rearranging Beth's cart so she could fill it with the laundry detergent. "So $40.00 extra or so for meat and veggies just from the tide. We're making money off the canned tomatoes too."

"I should cook us supper at home tomorrow. Then we can go out and play pool." Beth said quickly pulling out her phone and texting Daryl. "I'll make chili."

"I love your chili." Glenn said pulling his cart as he followed Maggie. "I mean if we're hungry after pool we can get some Pizza or Chinese or something."

"Glenn, go grab another cart." Maggie asked sweetly and waited till he left them and pulled both his cart and hers to the next aisle. "Alright I got coupon for lube, Glenn always embarrasses me in this aisle. Do you need any?" Beth shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't think so."

"Alright some of them are pretty fun, warming or cooling. Using them doesn't mean you have to use them or anything, or that you have to do something you're no comfortable with. They can just be for fun. I'll leave a few for you anyway. " Beth blushed at the 20 bottles Maggie shoved into her cart with the shampoo and conditioner. Glenn came back and met them as they left the aisle.

"How much more stuff are we getting?" He asked.

"Food now." Maggie said loading all the canned tomatoes into the cart. Beth added all the rice packets they needed and followed Maggie Aisle to isle to isle before moving on to the get the diary, meat and fresh produce.

"I could make gumbo instead of chili." Beth said picking out some chicken, seafood and sausage. "How's that sound?"

"Will you make chili the next time we come?" Glenn asked hopefully. Beth nodded. "Alright, are you making the gumbo to impress your new boyfriend since it's slightly more complicated than chili?" Beth swatted at him as Maggie laughed and led them to her favorite cashier. "I might invite Rick and Carl over too."

"You making a lot of make friends." Maggie teased as he organized everything onto the belt. Beth blushed.

"Shut up Maggie." Beth said as she handed over her canvas bags.

"Ma'am you must have heard about our new policy, earning you 5 cents for every earth friendly bag you bring!" The cashier said cheerfully. Maggie smiled and dropped a few candy bars on the belt too.

"What? We deserve treats for a job well done." Maggie said as the total kept rising. Beth waited patiently, knowing this was Maggie's version of recreational drugs. Maggie handed over they're large stack of coupons and practically purred watching the total drop. Beth and Glenn grinned and loaded their things into the carts and waited to be able to go load them in the car. Maggie did a fist bump when the total was actually below zero. "Thank God for the bags Beth." Beth smiled and pushed a cart back to the car. Her phone buzzed and Daryl answered that dinner at her place sounded great and asked if he could bring anything. Just your sexy ass. Beth quickly texted back quickly shoving her phone into her pocket so she could help loading the trunk.

Daryl dropped his wallet and cell back into the back of his truck and locked it. He had come with Merle and his dad for a quick supper of fried fish and had happened to hear his phone ringing when Beth's text had come through. Honestly randomly hearing from Beth had made him feel a lot better and less likely to murder his father before the day was over.

"Was that sugar cube?" Merle asked cracking a beer and leaning against the truck. "You going to set up camp close by?"

Thought I might just pitch the tent in the back of my truck." Daryl said taking a sip. "I'm going to be leaving while it's still dark anyway. "

"So how serious are you getting with her?" Merle asked.

"Don't know. We haven't talked about it."

"You should. Girl that puts up with Dad and me? Don't lose her you won't find another one."


	13. Chapter 13

Parallel Lines Chapter 13

Daryl lined up his shot and contemplated missing on purpose. Maggie looked about ready to beat Glenn with a pool cue. They had agreed to play doubles, and even with Beth's limited pool abilities, Daryl and her were up by 5 games. He looked over at Beth and she looked ready to burst into a fit of giggles, so he easily shot the eight into the corner pocket ending them game. Maggie angrily put her cue away and headed to the bar. Glenn sheepishly followed her while Beth started racking the balls up again.

"You want to keep playing?" Daryl asked helping her set the balls up properly.

"I figured I could practice a bit till Maggie calms down and remembers that it's just a game." Beth said. "Teach me how to break." Beth said lining up the cue ball and leaning over to aim her cue. Daryl walked up behind her and put his arms over hers and helped her aim.

"You got to break hard." Daryl said hitting the ball with more force then Beth usually shot with. Two stripes fell into the pocket. "Now you line up the rest of your shots carefully. You can run the table on a good break." Daryl said moving her around the table and lining up her next shot. Beth managed to sink 3 more stripes before missing and handing the cue over the Glenn who had come back.

"This only counts as a practice game." Maggie said handing Daryl another beer and a glass of ice water to Beth who was the designated driver, something that had taken a lot of convincing for Daryl to agree to. "I saw you help her break." Maggie said competitively. "I'll call it even if you teach Tinkerbelle here how to shoot too." Maggie said jerking her thumb towards Glenn.

"Maggie this was supposed to be a fun night." Glenn said sinking a solid before missing and handing the cue to Daryl.

"I'm having fun." Beth said sweetly leaning against the wall and sipping her water. "How about you Daryl?" Daryl smirked and sank the last of the stripes and lined up the shot on the eight ball. He sank it without even looking. Maggie exhaled and walked out of the pool hall. "I guess that's a night." Beth said walking over to the bar and settling their tab. "I start on Monday, got to go start getting my class ready. You want to meet for lunch? We can spend the day together. Maggie and Glenn are leaving after breakfast."

"I'll meet you after lunch. I got a few things to do tomorrow morning." 'Daryl said helping Glenn to the car. "Lightweight. Can you believe how red his face is?" Beth rolled her eyes and hopped into the drivers seat. Daryl climbed into the back with Glenn since Maggie was already in the front seat and laughed to himself while Beth pulled out and drove towards his apartment.

"So what do you have planned tomorrow?" Maggie asked with her arms crossed from the front seat. "I mean it's Sunday, it's not like a lot of places are open and you don't strike me as the church type. "

"Promised my brother I'd help him with some stuff around his place." Daryl said. "Got to set up a few things in the shed for the fall and winter." Daryl said. "Won't take me too long."

"We'll be visiting again, and I want a rematch at something besides pool. Maybe darts or something." Maggie said noticing the smile on Beth's face.

"Sure darts sound fine." Daryl said. Hopping out of Beth's Jeep when she pulled up to the apartment. He leaned into the driver's window and kissed her on the forehead. "See you tomorrow." Daryl said walking over to the entrance and nodding as Glenn waved out the side of the car to him as Beth drove away. Daryl moved quickly up the stairs and paused in front of his door that was slightly ajar. Merle was sitting at his table playing cards with Jesse and Zach.

"Hey there baby brother." Merle said as Daryl closed he door. "Ready to play some poker?"

"I thought we had things to do tomorrow to get ready for winter?" Daryl said opening his windows and letting some of the smoke from their cigars out of his kitchen.

"I do, I'm going to snore on your couch till around noon and I'll need a drive back home. Zach here picked me up." Merle said taking a $20 from Daryl and handing him over a stack of chips.

"You've got to be kidding me." Daryl said shoving all in on the first hand. "I got to get some sleep." He said when Merle rolled his eyes and called. Daryl flopped over 3-5 off suit and pushed his chips towards Merle and headed to bed. "I'm waking you up at 10am. Don't get too drunk." Daryl said closing his door.

Beth helped Maggie get Glenn up the stairs and to bed. "You need to let him have fun once in awhile Maggie." Beth said pulling the covers over him. "He has the tolerance of a toddler."

"He's been living the life of a farmer. Believe me I'm surprised he's still standing after letting loose the way he did." Maggie said plopping on to Beth's bed with her. "So I like Daryl. I mean don't tell him, I need to keep an edge for the next friendly game we play."

"Maggie you remember asking him to play darts right?" Beth asked hugging the pillow Daryl usually slept on and smelling it. "And you do remember that he's an archer right?" Beth asked snuggling into her covers. "You gonna help me put away the rest of the stuff we bought in the morning right?" Maggie nodded and got up to join Glenn.

"Got organize everything properly." Maggie said pulling the blankets around Beth and shutting her door. Beth rolled over and grabbed her phone as it buzzed and checked her texts. Daryl let her know he'd be over around noon and he'd bring lunch. Beth smiled wickedly and texted back asking him what he was wearing. Her phone buzzed again with an incoming call.

"A towel." Daryl said before she could say hello. "You should come over. Merle's playing cards just walk in and come to my bedroom." Daryl teased.

"Ok, I'm still dressed. I'm on my way." Beth said hanging up. She quietly snuck down her stairs and hopped in her Jeep, answering her phone again as she pulled out of the driveway. "Hello?" She said coyly as she switched to hands free.

"You aren't actually on your way over are you?" Daryl asked as he tidied up his room.

"Of course I am." Beth said as she drove through town. "Have you thought about how you're going to keep me quiet while Merle has his card game?" Beth asked stopping at a stop sign and checking her hair in the mirror and tightening her ponytail.

"No way to keep you quiet with what I'm going to do with you." Daryl said hanging up and pulling on his pants and an undershirt. "Move the game to Jesse's." He said coming out of his room and tidying up the mess from their bottles and cans of beer,

"Why?" Zach asked raising on his turn.

"Beth's coming over." Daryl said raking all of their chips off his table and into 3 different bags and handing them off to them. "Get out." Merle grumbled something about leaving the door unlocked so he could crash on the couch later and let Daryl shove them out the door. Daryl sprayed air freshener around to get rid of the cigar smell and turned at the sound of soft knocking on his door. He turned around and saw Beth leaning against his doorframe.

"I thought you were wearing a towel?" Beth said sweetly closing the door and walking towards his room. Daryl followed her and pushed her face down on the bed and tugged her jeans down her body without bothering to undo them. Beth pulled her shirt off. "I hate the I had to go 3 days without you inside me cause of my period." Beth said rolling over and lifting her hips so Daryl could pull off her panties.

"I told you I didn't care." Daryl said kissing her stomach. "Could have had a lot of shower sex." Daryl said reaching up and flicking her bra open so he could suck a nipple into his mouth as she settled between her thighs. "What'd you tell your sister?"

"Snuck out while she and Glenn are sleeping it off." Beth said pulling his shirt up his body. Daryl sat back and puled it off. "I'll show up in the morning with coffee and donuts and they'll be none the wiser." Beth said reaching for his jeans and unfastening them. Daryl kissed down her stomach again and moved between her legs and moved his tongue against her. Daryl pulled his head back and looked at her.

"Did you rub flavored lube on yourself?" He asked lowering his mouth again. "You don't need it you're sweet enough."

"It's supposed to tingle as it warms up." Beth said smoothing his hair away from his face. "I want you inside me." Beth whispered pulling him off her. Daryl sat back and Beth pushed his pants past his hips and sat up on her knees taking him in her mouth, taking him from semi hard to hard with a few firm strokes and light suction. Daryl pulled her off him and moved behind her gripping her hips and sliding in.

"It kinda does tingle." Daryl said moving slowly in and out of her. Beth arched her back and Daryl swore she started to purr. "Feel alright?" He asked increasing his speed and depth.

"Yes." Beth moaned. "Please harder." Beth cried, Daryl sat back and pulled Beth into his lap, Beth quickly placed her feet on the floor and started moving back against him. She pressed her legs together tightly and Daryl groaned. She was tight enough as it was; squeezing him like this was almost painful. Beth set her hands against his knees and moved harder. Daryl groaned and moved his hands to her breast and squeezed. Beth whined and circled as she moved up and down throwing her head back against his shoulder. "Daryl make me come." Beth whined opening her legs so he could move one of his hands down and stroke her. Beth clenched hard against him and came, going lax against him and smiling contently. She let Daryl move her to her back on the bed and pulled him to her mouth kissing him as he moved into her.

"You going to come again girl?" Daryl asked against her mouth between kisses. Beth tightened her legs around him and met his thrusts with tiny little moans. "Come on girl." Beth pulled his mouth down to her neck and groaned as he sucked softly. Daryl grinded against her and came hard collapsing against her and catching his breath. Beth ran her hands through his hair and held him against her panting. A loud knock against Daryl's bedroom door caused them both to jump.

"You're going keep it down now right? Ole Merle doesn't want to listen to you fuck all night." Beth giggled against Daryl and puled his head back and looked at him.

"How long till you can make me scream again?" Beth said dropping his head back to her chest. Daryl kissed around her breast lazily and moved his fingers against her making her moan loudly.

"Oh come on!" Merle yelled from the living room. "There ain't no way you're going again so soon." Beth giggled again and arched into Daryl's hands crying out as she came again. "Go to sleep!" Merle screamed shoving his head under the cushion he was using as a pillow. Daryl rolled over and tugged Beth on top of him cradling her head.

"You staying till morning or you going to sneak back into your own house?"

"Staying till morning. It's a lot of fun messing with Merle." Beth said snuggling into Daryl. "Catch your breath, the shower will make us even louder when we move in there. You'll be ready to go again after a little nap right?" Beth asked tracing her hand across his chest.

"No!" Merle shouted kicking open the door. Daryl pulled Beth tighter into his chest and made sure she was covered with the sheets. "You go to sleep now!" Merle said stalking around the room. "Fucking like rabbits when decent folks are trying to sleep." He mumbled as he grabbed the extra blanket off the foot of Daryl's bed and stalking towards the couch. Daryl grabbed a pillow and walked towards the door with it in front of him and closed it.

"Sorry about him." Daryl said tossing the pillow back on the bed locking his door and moving back into bed. "Might be a good idea to go to sleep." Beth smiled against him and moved so she was straddling his thighs.

"It's your house. Is that what you want to do?" Beth asked leaning down and kissing him. Daryl pulled her down and held her against him.

"I'm not really into my brother listening." Daryl said soothingly rubbing her back as she settled against him.

"So what are you going to gag me with in the shower?" Beth asked sweetly falling into Daryl's side and leaving one leg over his body.

"Send Merle out for the coffee and donuts before we get in the shower?" Daryl suggested.

"I was going to say facecloth." Beth said as she lazily traced her nails across his chest.

"That'll work." Daryl said.

"For the love of God go to sleep." Merle shouted. "You have paper thin walls." Beth sighed and got out of bed and threw on Daryl's shirt.

"Merle shut up, people are trying to relax." Beth said as she strolled to the bathroom. Daryl laughed into his pillow at the curses falling from Merle's mouth.

"You need a bigger place Daryl." Merle said. "If you're going to keep having sleep overs, you'll need a spot for guests."

"Should be able to start building in the summer." Daryl said. "Almost got enough saved to break ground."

"Break ground where?" Beth asked walking back into Daryl's room and shutting the door.

"I bought some land a few years ago. Been saving up to build on place on it. Should have enough by next summer to build." Daryl said. "I already got a deer stand and dock built there." Daryl said chuckling.

"You're going to build a lake house?" Beth asked.

"More like a bungalow." Daryl said. "With a little garage built on so I can do more custom jobs and store my stuff."

"Sounds nice. Are you opposed to having guests in the summer?" Beth teased.

"I'll let you camp on my lawn." Daryl teased.

"You'd save more money if you let me pick up the tab every once in awhile." Beth said. Daryl gave her a look that made her laugh. "Or we could have a lot more stay in dates, only go out to wings." Beth said. "You could move in with me till summer." Daryl froze his hand across her back. "Too soon?" She asked. "I mean it'd save me money too." Beth said flipping over and looking him in the eye. "When's your lease up?"

"November." Daryl choked out.

"See? That gives you three months to think about it before you have to resign your lease." Beth said kissing him.

"Don't you think we should get to know each other better before we talk about moving in?" Daryl asked.

"No." Beth said sweetly. "I like having you around, I pretty sure I'd like it to be a day to day thing." Daryl shifted uncomfortably. "I mean we spend almost everyday together anyway. I can promise you your own room if you think I'll attack you in your sleep, well in a way you don't want me to attack you." Beth said quietly. "Just say you'll think about. You don't have to decide till November."

"Alright I'll think about. You think Shane is going to want another tenant?" Daryl asked.

"He has no say on who I let live with me. Besides I sign a month-to-month lease. He is fusses too much we'll just move to our own place and take Ollie's beautiful dog house with us." Daryl tried to chuckle but could barely get a few syllables out. "Oh come on! What is so scary about living with me?"

"You might decide you don't want to live with me." Daryl said.

"Not like living with you? Impossible." Beth said sliding back on top of him. "You're so warm you'll save me a fortune in my power bill on heat alone." Beth said snuggling in. "You're comfortable too. Just think about it ok?"

"Yeah I'll think about it." Daryl said pulling her head down against her chest. Beth smiled and started to drift off. Daryl thought about how he was likely moving in with a girl for the first time in 3 months. Not only moving in, but moving in next to one cop and across the street from another. At least it would stop Merle from dropping by all the time. Hell, Beth had a garage, he could start taking on more custom jobs, all but insuring he'd have enough money to start building as soon as the frost was gone. Beth started snoring slightly against him and Daryl turned so she was on her side and snuggled her into his chest. She immediately quieted her breathing and threw her hand over her head in a deep sleep, puling the blankets down and exposing her naked chest. Another perk of living with her would be waking up to a naked Beth everyday; and if he really thought about it, he did spend about 85% of his free time with Beth and he did have 3 months to think about it. Daryl drifted off to sleep to the sounds of Merle's snoring, wishing he could go flip him over to make him stop. He pulled the blankets back up over Beth and pulled a pillow over his head trying to block out the snoring. Never hearing Merle snore again would make it worth it. Daryl finally drifted off only to be woken up by Beth's phone screeching from her purse on the floor of his room. He was really going to have to talk to Beth about her choice in ringtones. Beth slid out of bed and grabbed her purse, dumping it on his bed and checking her messages.

"Its just Maggie. She wants to know if we're done fornicating and want to go meet for breakfast at the diner." Beth said snuggling back up to Daryl. "Should I tell her we'll be there in one or two hours?" Beth asked kissing his neck. "I'm thinking 1 hour. I'm really hungry." Beth said typing in a message and tossing her phone to the pile of her things at the foot of the bed. "Can I borrow a shirt to wear to breakfast?" Beth asked. Daryl nodded and pulled her up for a kiss.

"Why do you have so much shit in your purse?" Daryl asked looking at the foot of his bed. There was deodorant, chap stick, her cell, wallet, a clean pair of panties, a small makeup bag and moisturizer.

"I kinda shoved a few extra things in on my way out the door." Beth said kissing down his chest. "We should go…" Beth looked up when she heard the shower turn on. "Merle." She said menacingly. She went back to kissing down his body and grabbed her phone telling Maggie she better make it two hours. Beth continued kissing Daryl's stomach and slowly pulled the sheets further down his body. Beth smiled up at him before running her tongue over him and taking him into her mouth and sucking softly. "Nice way to wake up right?" Beth asked popping him out her mouth and kissing up his body to his mouth, grinding against him as she kissed him. Beth reached back and lined him up, moving back onto him and moaning into his mouth.

"Not the worse way to wake up." Daryl admitted grabbing her by the cheeks and moving her back and forth. "Be nice not to shower alone all the time either." Daryl said as Beth arched her back taking him deeper. "My back will never be dirty again." Beth let out a tell tale whine and threw her head back moving harder against him. Daryl pulled her tighter against him and kissed at her neck. Beth started to slow down and circle her hips and Daryl quickly rolled them over and started moving hard and fast against her. Beth pulled him against her mouth begging him not to stop before kissing him deeply Daryl licked at her neck and slowed his thrusts as Beth started to clinch around him. Beth moaned against him and pulled him closer with her legs. Daryl groaned against her as he started to move harder, slamming his headboard against the wall with each thrust till he came hard swearing against her chest.

"Will you to stop making that racket?" Merle screamed pounding his fist against the wall. "Can't a man shower in peace?" Beth laughed and sat up and pushed the headboard against the wall a few more times causing Merle to curse and slam his way out of the bathroom.

"Shower's free now." Beth said sliding out of bed and pulling on Daryl's dirty shirt. "Want to be my shower buddy?" Beth asked coyly.

"Shower buddy?" Merle screamed from the living room? "My god give me 4 minutes and I'll be out of here and you can continue you this disgusting display of emotions."

Beth bit her help and slammed her palm against the door and started moaning loudly. "Oh God Daryl again already? Harder!" She cried slamming her palm over and over against the door to mask the sound of Daryl laughing in bed. Beth kept her performance up till she heard Merle slam out of the apartment and she collapsed into a fit of giggles. "Care to join me in the shower now?" Beth asked holding her hand out. Daryl grinned and let her pull him from bed towards the bathroom. "You make us late Maggie will not be friendly." Beth warned as Daryl picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. 45 minutes later, after one of the dirtiest ways Daryl could think of to get clean he and Beth finally pulled up to Jacqui's. They were only around 10 minutes late for breakfast. Daryl parked and helped Beth out and led her into the diner.

"You're late." Maggie said loudly as Glenn held his head in his hands and looked up and waved.

"Is Glenn wearing my sunglasses?" Beth asked sliding into the booth and making room for Daryl.

"He's a bit sensitive to light this morning." Maggie answered handing them each a menu.

"He can keep them." Beth said setting her menu back down. Maggie raised her eyebrow. "Oh I know what I'm getting." Beth said. "Just a word of warning the portions here are huge. Order accordingly." Beth said as carol made her way over with Beth's mint tea and a coffee for Daryl.

"The usual Daryl?" Carol asked. Daryl nodded his head. "Beth you want the kids special?"

"Yes ma'am." Beth said introducing Maggie and Glenn to Carol. Maggie ordered an omelet and Glenn order home fries and pancakes to soak up the alcohol that still lined his stomach in a hope to cure his hangover. Carol poured him a large mug of coffee and put a rush on their food, teasing Daryl that Merle had grumped his way through breakfast, something about being kept up all night.

"You keeping the neighbors up? I guess I can't be mad about you abandoning me in the middle of the night, it was thoughtful of you to let me sleep." Maggie said doctoring her coffee with sweetener and cream.


	14. Chapter 14

Parallel Lines Chapter 14

The first week back to school had been a blur. Beth was literally grateful once the weekend rolled around, even though it meant that Daryl would be taking off for Friday and Saturday to hunt and fish. He'd worked a full day Friday for extra hours, promising her he'd get off early for his birthday. Beth pulled in to her driveway and placed her head against the steering wheel and slowly exhaled. She had mountains of papers to mark, parents to call and one report to fill out about a fight that had broken out that afternoon. She had foolish jumped between students and caught an elbow straight to the cheek. It had purely been an accident, but she still had a stack of papers to fill out to ensure that she wouldn't sue. Beth got out of the car and opened the trunk pulling her bag and slowly making her way to the stairs. She caught a look of her reflection in the glass and groaned. The bruising on her cheek was nasty. Why'd she have to be pale? She unlocked her door and dropped her bag on the kitchen table and kicked off her heels. She grabbed her cell and smiled. Daryl had texted that he'd bring over Chinese before he left for his hunting trip. Beth was relieved that she didn't have to cook. She walked over to the fridge and grabbed a few ice cubes and wrapped them in a towel and held them to her face wincing. Daryl knocked on the door as he made his way into the kitchen.

"What happened?" He asked dropping the take out on the table and lifting her chin up to look at her face.

"I'm a casualty of a street fight." Beth joked raising the towel back to her face and explaining her day.

"You want to tell me why you thought at 5'0 and 90 pounds you thought you could break up a fight between 2 football players?" Daryl asked grabbing plates and silverware and setting the table.

"I just heard Eugene scream and jumped. It was a stray elbow." Beth said. Daryl snorted. He had gone to school with Eugene, and he knew how much of wimp he had been. "I do know next time I'm going to use him as a human shield when breaking up a fight." Beth said tossing the towel into the sink and getting up to grab the ice tea from the fridge. "I have some much marking to do. I regret assigning the short paper, but I really need to see where they're all at writing wise." Beth said pouring them each a glass.

"Supposed to rain this weekend. Hunting's called off." Daryl said dumping the noodles between both plates and spooning out some of the Moo Goo Guy Pan on to both plates. "You want a spring roll or egg roll, or one of each?" Daryl asked hoping she wanted one of each. Beth took one spring roll and placed the rest on Daryl's plate.

"You're free the whole weekend?" Beth said smiling. Daryl nodded and started eating. "You get to watch baseball while I mark papers!" Beth exclaimed biting into her spring roll. Daryl grunted. "I should be able to finish in a few hours." Beth said sipping her tea. "Thanks for supper." Beth said leaning across the table and kissing him.

"No problem, you cooked every night this week." Daryl said. They had even missed wings because Beth had dragged him to a football game and then had waited till each student had been picked up and driven home. "Made my lunches too."

"I was making mine anyway." Beth said finishing off her noodles. "It takes no extra time to make 2 lunches." Beth said sweetly. Daryl grunted again and took the plates and placed them in the dishwasher. "You going to go grab some clothes and stay here?" Beth asked bringing the glasses over and adding them and the detergent and starting the dishwasher.

"Yeah, you need anything while I'm out?" Daryl asked throwing the containers out and wiping down the table. Beth pulled out her schoolwork and shook her head.

"Just hurry back, I feel like I haven't seen you nearly enough." Beth said pulling her grade 11 papers and reading over the first one. "I need to teach them the difference between to, too, two, there, their, they're, accept and except. " Beth said. "And that text lingo is not acceptable in my class." Daryl patted her on the shoulder and headed out the door. Beth set the timer on her phone for 2 hours, she wasn't going to mark any longer than that on a Friday night. She'd mark a bit more on Saturday and finish them off Sunday. She hummed softly and worked through a few papers before Daryl knocked again on his way through the kitchen. Beth smiled as he made his way to the living room and turned on the TV. Beth continued to sing to herself and managed to finish her first grade 11 class before the timer went off. Beth repacked her bag and moved to the laundry room, too tired to go upstairs to change and stripped down and pulled on a button up she kept meaning to return to Daryl, but kept wearing it and having to wash it over and over. Beth walked over to the couch and curled up next to Daryl. "I'm going to start playing the lottery. I don't want to work anymore." Beth whined.

"You loved your job till you took an elbow to the face." Daryl said kissing her on the head. "And till you collected their assignments." Beth pouted and looked at him.

"I need to rethink my quizzes and midterms. They're going to be all multiple choice and fill in the blanks." Beth said yawning against him. Daryl chuckled. "I even told them that they could do book reviews for extra credit." Beth said.

"Won't be that bad. Not many kids are going to do extra work right? And the ones that do, they'll be the smart kids." Beth nodded her head and watched, as the Braves clinched not making the playoffs. Daryl swore and turned off the TV. He absent-mindedly twirled her hair around his fingers.

"So who are we cheering for now?" Daryl asked. "And don't say the Red Sox, Dodgers or A's." Daryl added.

"Giants." Beth said. "Posey's cute." She teased running her hands up under his shirt and leaving it against the warmth of his chest. "I know this isn't going to sound super sexy, but do you want to go to sleep now?" Beth asked timidly. "I know it's only 8:00pm, and I know it's Friday night, but seriously do you want to go take a quick shower and just go to sleep?" Beth yawned again. "And do you want to stay in bed till noon tomorrow?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Daryl said hauling her to her feet and over his shoulder and walking up the stairs. Beth laughed against him.

"Daryl if I am exhausting you, you can tell me no." Beth joked. Daryl set her on her feet and pulled her, well his shirt off. He twisted the knobs on the shower and eyed her. Beth pulled her panties off and stepped into the shower while Daryl quickly stripped.

"I'm never too tired for that." Daryl whispered against her back reaching above her to grab the soap and running it over her body. Beth smiled. "Besides if I get too tired I just put you on top." Daryl said moving her out of the way so he could get wet and handing her the soap. Beth laughed as she rubbed her hands over him. "What's so funny?" Daryl asked rinsing off and turning the water off.

"I do the same thing." Beth said reaching for their towels. "Is it wrong that I am looking forward to sleep almost as much as I am what I have planned for your birthday?" Beth teased. She still hadn't let Daryl know what she was going to do on his birthday, just that he had to go home and wait at his apartment for her.

"Any reason why I can't work till 9pm that night?"

"Because I need you to have energy." Beth answered pulling her elastic out of her hair and brushing it out and loosely braiding it. She dropped her towel and walked out of the bathroom and crawled into bed. "To entice you to take more Saturdays off I'm instituting naked Saturdays, like pasta Tuesdays." Beth said pulling the sheets up. Daryl followed her into bed and held up his arm so she could snuggle against him.

"Are you open to naked Sundays?" Daryl asked pulling her closer and relaxing against the pillows.

"I'm open to negotiations." Beth said yawning. Daryl lazily rubbed her back.

"Been thinking about what you asked." Daryl said. Beth lifted her head and looked at him. "Moving in?" Beth smiled.

"You caving already?" Beth asked kissing his neck.

"Let's say I move in and come spring I start building and then my new place is ready, are you going to move there with me?" Daryl asked. "I mean I don't want to be putting you out once I move back out."

"I guess of everything works out and you want to keep living together I'd move." Beth said. "You ok with living with Ollie?"

"Plan on teaching him to hunt." Daryl said. "So if I move in and decide it isn't working do we break up?"

"We don't have to. I mean we could try dating a bit longer and then try living together again. I don't think either of us is so set in our ways that we'll annoy the other one." Beth said pushing herself up on her elbows. "I mean you already help me with all the boys chores around the house, if we actually spent more time at your place I'd help you out too."

"Boy chores?" Daryl asked placing one hand behind his head.

"You take my garbage to the curb, you changed that light bulb." Beth said. "You caught that spider and set it free." Beth added pulling herself on top of him. "And we still have almost 2 full months to think about it." Beth said kissing him. "I am glad that you're thinking about it." Daryl pulled his arm around her and hugged her closer.

"Thought you were tired?" Daryl said letting her place her knees on either side of his waist.

"Only a little tired. Naked Friday evening woke me up." Beth whispered in his ear as he tilted her head to kiss his neck. "Are you too tired?" Beth asked looking him in the eye.

"Nope." Daryl said pushing her shoulders back till she was sitting in his lap. Beth ran her hands up and down his chest. "You too tired to be on top?" Beth blushed and smiled. Daryl lifted her up and flipped them over. "You going to be able to do whatever you have planned for my birthday?" Daryl asked kissing her neck.

"Yes." Beth moaned wrapping her legs tightly around his waist. "I'm going to be well rested from the weekend. My students will suffer the rest of the week while I recuperate though." Beth said causing Daryl to chuckle against her neck. Beth shifted and rubbed herself against his abs. "I promise you won't be laughing on your birthday." Beth said softly as she arched her back and dug her nails into his shoulders. Daryl winced and reached up and grabbed her hands, pulling them over her head and holding them there. "Sorry." Beth said moaning as Daryl kissed at her chest.

"You don't need your hands anyway." Daryl said holding her hands above her head with one hand. Beth moaned when Daryl bit her softly and ran his free hand down and grabbed one her legs and lifted it over his shoulder. Beth smiled and swung her other leg up before he could reach for the other one. "Anxious?" Daryl asked leaning forward and pressing her knees towards her chest as he kissed her softly on the mouth.

"Maybe." Beth said flexing her wrists and trying to pull the out of Daryl's hand. He tightened his grip and Beth found that being helpless was kind of a turn on.

"You want me to let go of your hands?" Daryl asked using his other hand to lift Beth's chin so she was looking into his eyes. He wanted to make sure he wasn't scaring her.

"Only so you can use your hands on me." Beth said. Daryl smirked at her and kissed her again.

"Don't move your hands." Daryl said letting go of her wrists and waiting to see what Beth did. He watched while she reached over her head and clutched at her headboard. "Good girl." Daryl said kissing down her stomach. He moved her legs down to the bed and pressed them open, he bit the inside of her thighs softly and listened for Beth's breathing; her short little breaths let him know she was enjoying what he was doing. Once he ran his tongue over her he got a clear picture on how much she was enjoying herself. "You like it a little rougher don't you?" Daryl asked giving her a hard little suck.

"Yes." Beth whined lifting her hips towards his mouth. Daryl placed his forearm against her stomach and pushed her back down against he mattress. He removed his forearm; changing his mind he reached over and grabbed his pillow.

"Lift your hips." Daryl ordered siting back and watching as Beth quickly complied. Daryl slid the pillow under her elevating her hips before gently pressing her back down and lowering his head again and firmly licking at her. Beth whined harder and wrapped a leg around his shoulders, trying to pull him closer. "You're going to like what I'm going to do to you." Daryl promised sliding up her body and kissing her and he positioned himself at her entrance holding himself up to not crush her. The angle her hips were at allowed him to quickly slide all the way in with constant pressure against her g-spot and angled her clit against his pubic bone while he moved slowly against her with teasing strokes. Beth cried out and let go of her headboard, Daryl quickly caught her hands and threaded his fingers through hers and held them down. Beth squeezed his heads and wrapped both legs around his waist and moaned as he continued to move slowly against her, barely rocking his hips. "You want more?" Daryl asked against her throat as he nipped at her softly with his teeth, careful to not leave any marks that wouldn't be covered by a regular shirt.

"Please more." Beth said, not wanting to shift and lose the angle that her hips were placed at. "Just harder and faster." Beth begged. Daryl thrust his hips forward a bit harder and felt Beth tremble underneath him. He looked down and her face was scrunched up and she was biting her lip. Daryl let go of one of her hands ran his knuckles across her face, soothing her as he moved at a steady pace. He pulled her lip from between her teeth and sucked it into his mouth soothing the bruise he was sure she had given herself.

"You alright?" Daryl asked circling his hips against her.

"God yes!" Beth cried leaving one hand above her head, using the other to pull him down, kissing him hard, rolling their tongues together. "Just don't stop ok?" Beth begged when he slowed down.

"I won't." Daryl promised letting go of her other hand and grabbing her hips as he moved faster holding her still so he could really grind against her. Beth cried out and gripped the pillow behind her own head. Daryl felt her wetness coating his thighs. "I got to taste you." Daryl said apologetically as he withdrew and quickly dropped his mouth back to her and ran his tongue over her, groaning at how sweet she tasted. Beth whined and slapped the back of his head.

"You said you wouldn't stop!" She whined as Daryl ignored her and licked at her more aggressively. Beth moaned and collapsed back against her pillows as he sucked at her and thrust his tongue in and out of her slowly. "Oh God!" Beth said as Daryl continued to eat her pussy. "Daryl please fuck me!" Beth begged tentatively running her hands down and smoothing his hair back. Daryl placed a sloppy wet kiss against her rolled over on his back and pulled her on top of him. Beth pushed back and took him back deep inside her. She leaned back and placed her hands on his knees to keep steady as she moved.

"That's it girl." Daryl said watching her move and placing his thumb against her clit. Beth cried out and started move faster. "You going to come for me?" Daryl asked as he felt his balls tighten. Beth whined and put one of her hands down against his and moved his hand harder against her and collapsed against his chest as she came hard. Daryl pulled his hand away from Beth and placed both on her hips and moved her against him till he came. Beth lifted her head and kissed around Daryl's face running her tongue over his lips and chin. Daryl groaned, realizing that she was licking herself off his face. He gently pushed her back and rolled her off of him and into his side. Beth reached down and handed him his pillow back, sliding his hand up to her face and sucking on his fingers. "Like the way you taste?" Daryl asked grabbing her hand and sucking on her fingers. Beth blushed and kissed him on the lips again. "Don't blush, you taste amazing." Daryl said tucking his pillow behind his head. "Not really sure what the point of us showering was though." Beth chuckled and turned on her stomach.

"I just wanted to make sure I saw you naked tonight." Beth admitted with a smile and she cuddled into her blankets. "I think I need to change me sheets." Beth said squirming away from the damp spot she had made. "Is your pillow wet?"

"Yes, and you can't have it back till morning. I want to smell you all night." Daryl said scooting over so Beth could move onto a drier part of the sheets. Beth blushed again as she placed her head against his chest.

"Do you have any plans drawn up for what you want to build?" Beth asked lazily running her hands against his chest.

"Just in my head. You got some suggestions?" Daryl asked. Beth nodded her head.

"Don't leave the garage detached like mine is here. It's annoying and pointless to have a garage and still get wet when it rains." Beth said.

"I'll keep that in mind. If I'm working late though the noise might be disruptive to anyone trying to sleep in the house." Daryl pointed out. "Thoughts?"

"Maybe set up the house so the living room and kitchen are between the garage and the bedrooms." Beth said. "How many bedrooms you thinking of having?"

"Three I think." Daryl said. "2 and ½ bathrooms. I thought about putting the half bathroom in the garage though with the washer and dryer. Have a toilet out there so I'm not tracking my work boots through the house and having one out there for anyone I'm doing custom work for."

"Tell me more." Beth said cuddling even closer and closing her eyes, she could picture the land, but not a house quite yet. She loved that Daryl wanted 3 bedrooms. She wasn't stupid enough to mention that she wanted kids yet, but she figured he kinda had a clue that she did.

"I always wanted a porch that stretched all the way around the house, you know?" Daryl asked running a hand over her head. Beth traced her nails over his chest and nodded. "Going have all that lumber from the trees they got to cut to clear a road to my land and for a spot to actually build the house. Figured I'd make the porch and some furniture out of it. Use the rest for firewood. I want a wood stove in the garage, figure I'll only have to heat it if it gets really cold while I work. I want a fireplace in the master bedroom, maybe one in the living room."

"You know how to make furniture too?" Beth asked

"Yeah, took wood shop in high school." Daryl said. "Made those rocking chairs that are on my Dad's front porch, don't know if you got a good look at them or not. Made the coffee table at my place."

"I'll take a better look next time I'm at both places." Beth said. "You think you could build one of those porch swings?"

"Pretty sure I could figure it out." Daryl said already mentally picturing where he'd put it, right on the porch off the French doors that would lead right to the master bedroom. He really didn't want to count his chickens before they hatched, but he could already picture living there with Beth.

"I know garden's attract wildlife, but would you let me plant a small vegetable patch?" Beth asked.

"I'd let you grow pot if you wanted." Daryl joked. "Shane won't let you?" Beth shook her head. "You could plant flowers in little wooden boxes along the porch too." Beth smiled. "Roses, whatever."

"I'd always have fresh petals for my bath." Beth said.

"They promised to have the power lines up before Christmas and the road started. I'll take you buy my storage unit tomorrow if you want to see some of the stuff I already got for my place." Beth lifted her head and smiled.

"You're really looking forward to having your own place aren't you? You sure sharing it with a girly girl won't ruin it?"

"I'm pretty sure. I'll even let you paint the bathroom pink." Beth laughed.

"I like white for bathrooms. That way your towels match no matter what. So what have you got so far?"

"Bought some appliances when a store was going out of business, those high efficiency ones? Washer, dryer, fridge, stove. Didn't bother with a dishwasher though."

"Don't need one. I only use one cause it came with the house." Beth said.

"Got the bathroom fixtures too. Soaker tub, tiles, toilets and sinks. I want to build one of those rainfall showers; you know that falls from the ceiling? Just a regular tub/shower combo for the guest bathroom."

"Sounds pretty nice." Beth said. "You need a pantry area too. For all the canning I'm going to get out of that garden."

"I'll give you wall space for shelves in the garage for all your couponing stuff." Daryl said. "I'll build them myself."

"You think your landlord would let you out of your lease early? I kinda want to get you started on saving right away, make sure we can move in there."

"I can ask. He doesn't like losing money though. He'd want to keep my damage deposit. Might save money in the long run anyway."

"I'm going to dream about home décor all night." Beth yawned into his chest. "We're going to have to repaint Ollie's dog house to match your new place you know."

"Or go with similar siding."

"No way, I'm picturing a stained wood look for your place." Beth said. Daryl smiled, that's always what he had pictured too. "Dark cherry color."

"Red tinted shingles. " Daryl added. "Pretty little blonde swinging on the porch or floating on an inner tube in the lake out front."

"Or riding you on your work bench in the garage." Beth said. "You do know we're going to have to break in every single surface and room of your new place right?"

"We haven't even done that here or at my apartment yet." Daryl said.

"I know, but we have to before you move in here and then we move out there. Don't worry, on your birthday we can cover your living room and kitchen."


	15. Chapter 15

Parallel Lines Chapter 15

Beth rushed home from school on Daryl's birthday and dropped everything by the door and started immediately on the lasagna she would put on the bake at Daryl's. Checking the slow cooker she was relieved to see that her sauce was finished. She measured out 2 cups of flour and quickly got started on her homemade pasta. She didn't bother making pasta from scratch often, but this was a special occasion. She started kneading the dough and kept her eyes on the clock. She had an hour to get out of the house and over to Daryl's and start to set up, and then another hour before Daryl got home. She knew that she couldn't cut out any of the kneading time or the pasta would be disgusting. She sprinkled more flour and a dash of olive oil kept kneading. Her salad was ready and just had to be dressed, the garlic bread had to just go in the oven and she just had to ice the cake. Beth started rolling out the pasta into perfectly thin sheets and started assembling the lasagna at record speed. She quickly got out her icing that she had also made in advance and set it on the counter to get to room temperature and ran up stairs and hopped in shower. Ollie watched her with his head in his hands, worried about how she was running around. Beth rushed into her room and threw everything she'd need for school in the morning in her bag, along with a few things to surprise Daryl with. She dabbed on some perfume and sat in front of her mirror and carefully applied her makeup. She added thicker eyeliner and more mascara then she usually wore and lined her lips with a light pink liner before adding clear gloss. She started tying her hair up in a messy updo and curled the strands that were hanging free from the fancy knot. She quickly texted Daryl to confirm that he'd be home by 6. He said he might be a few minutes late, but promised to be no later than quarter after. Beth let out a sigh of relief and finished her hair. She sat on her bed and quickly moisturized her skin before pulling on her new stockings and her high heels. She grabbed a wrap dress from her closet and tied it on and grabbed her new trench coat and carefully, but quickly made her way back to the kitchen and quickly iced the cake and started packing up. She had to put everything in a laundry basket so she'd only have to make one trip at Daryl's. She quickly drove over and set everything up and checked the time. She left a post it for Daryl to find telling him to take the lasagna out of the oven when the timer went off and to let it sit until she got home. She quickly dressed the salad and set in Daryl's almost empty fridge before running back out the door and heading out to buy some beer and wine.

Daryl was cleaning his work area and running over everything to make sure he was ready for work the next day, and to make sure he wasn't leaving before everything was done for his shift today.

"Leaving early birthday boy?" Martinez asked as he wiped the fingerprints off the hood of the car they had been working on.

"Yeah, just a regular shift day. Beth's coming over. I think we're going out to diner or something." Martinez snickered but stopped when Daryl stared him down.

"Get on home Daryl." Dale called down from his office. "I promised Beth I wouldn't let you be late." Daryl grunted and pulled off his coveralls and punched out. He'd make it home by 6:10.

Beth rushed around the store and grabbed her favorite wine, and then stared at the refrigerated beer section. She had no idea what kind of beer to get for Daryl.

"Well hello sugar ass!" Merle said throwing his arm around Beth. "I guess we both had the same idea for Daryl's birthday present."

"Merle Daryl is busy tonight. You can't come over." Beth said. "Please I can't stay up insanely late and call in sick because it was my boyfriends birthday. I promise you can have him on the Friday and Saturday unless it rains." Beth said grabbing Merle by the collar. "Now what kinda imported beer would Daryl most like, but never buy for himself?" Beth asked tightening her hold on his collar.

"Here!" Merle said struggling to get free and placing a 6pk of Guinness in her arms. "I don't see why I can't just come over for a little while!"

"No!" Beth said stalking towards the cash. "Promise me Merle."

"Fine. I expect some type of reward." Merle said grabbing a bottle of Jack and a 12 pk. "I'll just spend the night with my old man in silence." Beth handed over her card and grabbed her purchases, waving to Merle and rushing back to Daryl's. She texted him to make sure he had found her note. Daryl texted back that it smelled great and he was just grabbing a shower. Beth texted Daryl she was on her way back to his place. When Daryl didn't answer she knew that he was likely in the shower. She pulled into his parking lot and carefully took off her wrap dress and quickly put on her trench coat, fastening it tightly. She shoved her dress into her purse and gathered the beer and wine and carefully got out of the Jeep and carefully made her way in the building and up to his apartment. She knocked on his door with her foot. Daryl opened the door and took the wine and beer from her kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey." Daryl said setting the beer and wine in the fridge. "You want me to put the bread in the oven?" Daryl asked reaching for her coat. Beth squirmed out of his reach and shook her head.

"Go sit on the couch." Beth asked nervously. Daryl walked over and sat on his couch eyeing her. Beth quickly locked his door tightly behind her.

"Uh what's up?" Daryl asked settling down on his couch. Beth smiled nervously and placed her purse between them on the couch and sat beside him.

'Part of your birthday surprise." Beth said unbuttoning the coat and dropping it in Daryl's lap. Daryl reached for her and Beth slapped his hand away. "You can't touch your present yet. It's not ready." Daryl sat back and waited.

"So you just want to sit naked on my couch?" Daryl asked running his eyes up and down her body admiring her stockings and heels. Beth smiled and grabbed what looked like a tube of lipstick from her purse and leaned back against the armrest placing one of her legs on the back of the couch.

"Remember when you asked me to let you watch?" Beth asked. Daryl ran his finger over the tip of her shoe and nodded. "You still want to watch?"

"Yeah." Daryl said softly staring at her center. "What's with the lipstick?"

"It's not lipstick." Beth said taking the top off and twisting it. Daryl recognized the hum coming from her hand and couldn't believe that Beth had a vibrator. Beth bit her lip when she ran it against herself.

"You got to be wet to use that. It'll hurt if you're not ready." Daryl said tracing his finger over her ankle. He reached over and took the lipstick from her and pulled her hand to her center. "Warm yourself up first." Daryl said leaning back. Beth ran her fingers lightly over herself.

"Do you like guiding me?" Beth asked smiling as she teased herself. "I like it when you tell me what to do." Beth added. Daryl reached out and tugged her closer to the middle of the couch.

"You do?" Daryl asked lightly squeezing just below her knee on her leg that was now close to his head on the back of the couch. Beth nodded and continued to lightly run her fingers over herself. Daryl smiled at her and lowered his head, he did want to just spit on her to get her wet faster so he settled for basically drooling on her. Beth continued to let her fingers over herself. Daryl pulled his head back and handed her lipstick toy and leaned back. "Try now." Daryl said grabbing her leg again and softly squeezing and rubbing her calf. Beth shut her eyes as she ran the tip of the toy over herself, avoiding her clit. She jumped when the timer on the stove went off. "Twenty minutes, lasagna is ready." Daryl said holding her on the couch. Beth wiggled free and shakily got to her feet.

"Garlic bread takes two minutes. I worked really hard on dinner. You're eating it while it's perfect." Beth added grabbing her apron and covering herself.

"Why did you move to the couch then?" Daryl groaned following her to the kitchen.

"Couldn't resist." Beth said filling the already set table with the lasagna and salad. "Merle helped me pick out your beer, but do you want a glass of wine?" Beth asked as she struggled with the cheap corkscrew she had bought at the liquor store. Daryl took the bottle and pulled out a utility knife from his drawer and quickly opened her wine.

"I'll stick to beer." Daryl said sitting down and watching while Beth moved. "Any other surprises for my birthday?"

"Two and a half more." Beth said as she finally sat at the table with him, setting a basket of garlic bread between them. "You still can go check on Ollie before you go to work in the morning right?"

"Yeah, it's not a problem." Daryl said turning his focus to eating as quickly as he could while still seeming polite. "This is really good." Daryl said debating asking for more. If he kept eating he'd have to wait longer to take Beth to bed. Beth made up his mind or him when she took their empty plates and placed them in the sink.

"Close your eyes." Beth asked nicely. Daryl heard some rustling around and what he thought was a match igniting. She must have been lighting candles to set the mood. He knew she turned the lights off, even with his eyes closed he could tell it got darker. 'Happy birthday!" Beth said setting the cake in front of him. Daryl opened his eyes. "Make a wish! I put 3 green candles and 4 blue ones." Beth said. Daryl blew the candles out and listened while Beth sang him happy birthday.

"What kind of cake?" Daryl asked accepting a knife and slicing off two pieces.

"Red Velvet and cream cheese icing with crushed nuts on top." Beth said grabbing ice cream from the freezer. "I may have made too much, we're both going to be eating cake and lasagna for lunch the next few days, and salad with our wings tomorrow."

"Are we having the wings to go again?" Daryl asked scarfing down his cake.

"Maybe, would you rather go out? It's so hard getting a table there." Beth said struggling to finish the huge slice of cake Daryl had cut her.

"So what are my other 2 surprises?" Daryl asked as he reached over and stole a few bites of cake of Beth's plate. Beth smiled and pushed her plate closer to him.

"Stay here!" She said picking up her chair and carrying to his bedroom. Daryl looked over his shoulder and tried to see what Beth could possibly be doing. She ran back out. "Do you want the rest of your first surprise? The cake as 1 of the 2 left."

"Hit me with the full surprise." Daryl said.

"Ok go in your room and sit in the chair. I'll be in shortly." Beth said taking off the apron and hanging it off a magnet on the fridge. Daryl sat in the chair beside his dresser, noticing the Beth had set her iPhone up and attached a speaker to it. "Daryl play the song that I have ready to go!" Beth called from the living room.

"Are you going to strip?" Daryl asked as Poison started to play. "You probably should have saved the first surprise for last." Daryl teased as Beth swayed into the room in some lingerie with two scarves that she tossed on his bed.

"I'm not stripping. You can look, but you can't touch Sir. This is a lap dance." Beth said sweetly pushing Daryl back so he was sitting up straight. She kicked his legs and apart and stood between them, turning around and shaking her hips in front of his face. Daryl reached out only to have his hands slapped away. "Nope." Beth said as she gyrated her body as she slowly squatted down and raised herself back up. "Mr. if you can't keep your hands to yourself the dance is going to be over." Beth warned holding his hands on his knees and shaking her breasts in his face. Beth turned around again and sat in his lap continuing to wiggle her hips.

"Where'd you learn this?" Daryl asked kissing her shoulder blades.

"Bachelorette party. I know how to pole dance too." Beth said turning around and straddling his lap, but sitting back on his knees she hooked her feet around the chair legs and leaned back, her head almost touching the floor, and pulled her bra off. She reached up and grabbed a handful of Daryl's shirt and pulled her self back up just as the song ended. "Dance is over. Do you want to move over to the bed?" Beth asked lifting her self off his lap. She went over to the bed and tied a scarf to each of her wrists, and the other end to her ankles.

"What's with the scarves?" Daryl asked pulling off his shirt. Beth made a loop in the middle of each of the scarves and pointed to the bedposts at the head of his bed.

"Put to loops over the posts." Beth said lying in the center of the bed. "Then do what ever you want to me." Beth said lifting her arms as Daryl reached over her to place the first loop over the bedpost.

"You going to be comfortable like this?" Daryl asked noticing the she'd almost be in the full splits once he looped her to the second post. Beth nodded.

"You're going to have to untie my panties. They tie like my bathing suit bottoms." Beth said as she slightly arched her back as Daryl secured her other side.

"Think of a safe word." Daryl said noticing that tied up the way she was her ass didn't even rest against the bed.

"Safe word?" Beth asked.

"If you want me to stop. You say the safe word and I stop. Should be a word that you won't normally say." Daryl said lightly grazing his fingers between her tits. "God I love your tits." Daryl said lightly tracing over her nipples, watching them slowly harden.

"Popsicle?" Beth said biting her lip. Daryl laughed and removed his hand and walked to the end of the bed and grabbed one of his clean bandanas. He tied it around her eyes, waving his hand in front of her to make sure she couldn't see.

"Don't forget to use the word." Beth nodded her head and sharply inhaled when she felt the ties loosen on her panties and them fall away. "So the song you picked for my surprise? _Talk Dirty to Me_ you want me to do that?" Daryl asked climbing on the bed and setting with his legs crossed, starring at Beth.

"I might like it." Beth said.

"Might? No one talk dirty to you before?" Daryl asked Beth shook her head. "You like it when I talk to you in bed?" Beth nodded. "Anyone ever tell you have pretty pink nipples and pussy?" Beth shook her head and tried to move closer to Daryl's voice and the dip she was sure he was making close to the foot of the bed. Daryl got off the bed and walked out of the room.

"Daryl?" Beth asked listening trying to hear his footsteps.

"Sit tight." Daryl called from the living room, grabbing her toy and her bags and bringing them to his room. "You got anymore surprises in your bag?" Daryl asked setting them down on his dresser.

"Just the lipstick toy." Beth said moving her head in the direction of his voice. "Are coming to bed?" Beth asked timidly. "I'm cold." Beth jumped slightly when she heard the lipstick toy turn on and the buzzing get closer to her. Daryl placed the toy on her stomach and ran his hands over her arms and legs warming her up. Beth felt him place a kiss right where her thighs met with her body. He picked the toy back up and stretched out over her body and kissed her on the nose before lowering his mouth to one breast and sucking on her nipple and ran the toy over the other one.

"You like that?" Daryl asked switching sides.

"I do." Beth whispered she moaned in frustration when she realized that she couldn't arch into Daryl with her legs tied up.

"Regretting your decisions?" Daryl teased as he licked her stomach, swirling his tongue around her belly button. Beth whined at him as he held the lipstick toy against one of her nipples. Daryl lowered his mouth to her pussy and licking her softly getting her wet. Daryl pulled the toy away from her chest and lowered to her slick center and ran it up and down her clit, barely grazing her. Beth heard Daryl lower his zipper and smiled as she bit her lip. Daryl turned the toy off and dropped it on the bed. "Open your mouth." Daryl said leaning up by her head. "You need to get my dick wet." Daryl said holding it up in front of her mouth. He was barely able to let Beth move her mouth over him a few times, groaning around him. He threaded his hand through her hair and pulled her head back. "You remember the safe word right? You still ok?" Daryl asked wanting to make sure he didn't take this further than she wanted too.

"Yes." Beth whined twisting her head and kissing his wrist. She let outa frustrated sigh when Daryl got off the bed again.

"I'm just moving down between your legs." Daryl said crawling up the bed and giving her a few hard sucks. Beth threw her head back and cried out. Daryl moved up her body, careful not to drop too much weight on her arms and legs that couldn't bend properly to take it and slid into her and slowly started to move. He reached over and grabbed her toy again and turned it on to s low speed and placed it against her while he continued to move. He groaned almost as hard as she did, moving the toy against her he could fell the light vibration as he moved against. He moved to his knees and ran them thumb of his free hand over her gathering her moister. "Open your mouth." He ordered her again. He slid his thumb in her mouth and groaned as she sucked it hard. Beth moaned around his thumb and whined when he pulled it from her, clenching hard around him. "That's it girl. I love it when you come all over my cock." Daryl said increasing his speed. Beth started crying out loudly and his neighbor stomped on his ceiling. Daryl reached over her and grabbed the headboard, slamming it into the wall to make more noise. He wasn't going to be quit at 8pm. No kids lived in his building and he'd be moving out at the end of the month anyway. He came hard and almost fell against Beth before putting his hands down against her chest and squeezing her chest before he pulled the loops off his bedposts and rubbing some feeling back into her legs.

"Did you like your surprises?' Beth asked as he pulled off her blindfold. "Kinda feels like you gave me a present."

"Got another one to share with you." Daryl said pulling her up so he could turn down the blankets to his bed and crawl under them with her.

"Landlord is going to let me out of my lease. Zach doesn't want to be Jesse's roommate, he's going to take over my apartment." Beth clapped her hands together in excitement.

"Oh my God, we have to pack up your apartment in the next 2 weekends." Beth said. Daryl grunted. "We do!"

"I don't want a lot of stuff, going to just give it to Zach." Daryl said. "Stuff I want to keep I'll put in storage."

"You can put your bedroom set in my spare room. I only have a couch in there for guests. I have room in my garage too."

"You mind if I use your garage to do a few custom bike jobs in? I can make up to $18,000 on each one." Daryl said.

"$18,000?" Beth asked. "I don't make much more than that for an entire year."

"Yeah, that's how I saved up for my land so fast. I only like to do them for this, well it's a biker gang, but they swear that the money they pay with his clean." Daryl said.

"That where you got your vest from?" Beth asked rolling on her back and trying to stretch her legs. "Keep talking to me. I got to get up and stretch." Beth said climbing off the end of the bed and stretching her legs.

"I bring the bikes on the back of my truck and then deliver them back to them. Bikers would never be hanging around."

"I don't care if they hang around, I want to meet your friends." Beth said sweetly dropping down and stretching.

"Gymnast, cheerleader or dancer?" Daryl asked watching her flexibility in awe.

"Cheerleader." Beth said crawling back to bed once she felt her relief in her muscles. "I'll wear the uniform for you sometime." She teased dropping back down next to him.

"Anyway, I know they want 4 more bikes. I know what they want know, should take me about 2 weeks per bike if I really work on them, no hunting on the weekends, a couple hours each night after work."

"With a little time off for fun with Beth." She interrupted scraping her nails lightly down his abs.

"Of course." He said. "Just no fun with Merle."

"Merle can come over for dinners on Sunday." Beth said graciously.

"Anyway, by November after taking off the taxes, I should have around $60,000 to break ground and build. As long as it's not an exceptionally cold winter, they could start building in March or April." Beth smiled again and straddled his abs. Daryl quickly raised his knees when she leaned back so she could rest against them. "Comfy?" Daryl asked rubbing her knees.

"Very." Beth said picking up her toy. "You want the other half of your surprise now?" Daryl smiled and used his hands to spread her legs open.

"Put on a show girl."


	16. Chapter 16

Parallel Lines Chapter 16

Daryl knew that he should have told Beth no. He should have insisted that they stay in and continue to work on packing up his apartment, like she had mentioned they only had two weekends to get it done, but no. Here he was lying in the back of his pickup truck, reclining against giant pillows with Beth, staring up at the sky. She had wanted to watch the meteor shower that was going to light up the sky between the hours of 8pm and 4am. He was bored out of his mind. Beth had promised they could leave either as soon as she saw a meteor or by 1am and then work all day Saturday and Sunday. Beth had already graded all of her quizzes and was staring contently at the sky. Daryl couldn't relax; he kept tapping his hands against the truck or his legs and biting at his nails.

"What's wrong?" Beth asked as she grabbed his hand and squeezed.

"Just worrying that I'll run out of time, or have to take time off to get out on time." Daryl admitted running his hand over his face.

"You're all tense." Beth said pulling herself up. "You want me to help you relax?" Daryl shrugged his shoulders and continued to tap his hands nervously. "You keep an eye on the sky." Beth said undoing his pants.

"Beth we aren't exactly covered by a roof right now." Daryl said sitting up and looking around. It didn't seem like anyone else was at the lake, but he knew that she'd be mortified if one of her students, colleagues or parents of her students saw what she was doing. Beth smiled and looked around. She continued to work on pulling him from his pants.

"Spread your legs open." Beth said leaning up and kissing him. She let go of him and grabbed a blanket and crawled between his legs and threw the blanket over herself and him. "Tap me on the back of the head if you see or hear anyone. Don't forget to tell me if the meteor shower starts." Beth mumbled from under the blanket as she pumped him with her hand.

"Beth, I'm just…" Daryl started to try and tell her he just wasn't in the mood till he felt her warm wet lips wrap around him. "Never mind." Daryl said keeping his ears open for any sounds that weren't coming from under the blanket or his own mouth and his eyes on the sky. He felt Beth bunching his shirt up and pressing his dick against his stomach and waited for her to lick his balls, but he was surprised when she softly sucked one into her mouth and gently squeezed the other one. "Fuck!" Daryl groaned lifting the blanket to look at her.

"What? Did I hurt you?" Beth asked looking up. Daryl shook his head and Beth smiled at him. "So you liked it right?" Beth asked earning another nod from Daryl before she lowered mouth and sucked softly on the skin between his dick and balls. Beth noticed his thighs muscles clenching and quickly moved her mouth back and took him deep in her throat, curving her tongue around him and moving her head up and down while she sucked. Daryl rolled his eyes up and cursed softly.

"Beth the meteor shower started." Daryl said sadly. Beth threw the blanket off and gazed up at the sky while she worked him with her hand, turning to look at Daryl she smiled and pulled down her yoga pants to her knees and backed up into his lap.

"Fuck me under the stars." Beth said leaning her head back and gazing up at the sky. Daryl tried to press his hand between her legs to tease her but she kept them clenched tight. "I'm already wet. Just lying next you to makes me wet. Reading a text from you when I run detention makes me wet. Fuck me now Daryl!" Beth purred in his ear lifting her hips so he could guide himself into her. He was slowly pushing into her, trying to ease himself in so she could adjust, but Beth had other plans and let herself drop into his lap. Daryl groaned loudly and bit down softly on her shoulder.

"What where you thinking about to get this wet?" Daryl breathed into her ear nibbling on her neck. As much as Beth liked him talking to her, he found he liked hearing filthy things come out of the sweet mouth of hers, but he usually had to ask her the right things in the moment for her to say them.

"I was thinking about how good and full you were in my mouth, but how much better you feel, well, down there. You hit all the right spots." Beth said letting him move her against him. She loved letting Daryl take complete control.

"Down there?" Daryl teased. Beth nodded and gazed at the sky for the tail end of the meteor showers.

"Yeah. If you make me feel this good you can fuck me anywhere." Beth moaned and arched her back. Daryl froze and Beth whined shaking him from his thoughts so he'd continue moving.

"Anywhere?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah, in your car, over your workbench, in your break room, tied against a tree. Anywhere." Beth said clenching hard around him.

"Oh." Daryl said hugging her close and moving her to her knees so he could thrust faster and finish.

"And all those places? I'd let you fuck my mouth, my pussy or my ass." Beth said sending Daryl over the edge.

"You want me to fuck your ass?" Daryl said pushing himself back into his pants. He grabbed the blanket and wiped Beth off a bit before stretching her yoga pants up over her ass and letting her lean back so she could comfortably pull them on.

"I'd try it with you." Beth answered honestly taking a sip from her water bottle. "And I know I don't have to." Beth said leaning up and kissing him on his open mouth. "Neither do you. I mean if you don't want to try or if you have tried and don't like it."

"Uh." Daryl started.

"You don't have to tell me if you've tried it before either. You can just tell me if you want to try it with me." Beth said sweetly folding up the blankets and placing the cushions flat. "It's only 10:15pm, lets go pack a little bit." Beth said climbing over the tailgate and lowering herself to the ground.

"I've done it before. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't as great as people make it sound." Daryl said as he jumped over the side of his truck. He had put a nerf boards around his truck so Beth could step in easier, but he still helped her anyway, simply cause he liked putting his hands on her. "You're really small; it might not be that great for you. It might hurt." He reasoned thinking about how tight her pussy was.

"Well I was reading Cosmo, I know you hate Cosmo, they said to just go slow and use lots of lube." Beth said. "You get me pretty wet anyway, so you could always try fucking my ass after I come all over you right?" Beth asked as Daryl made his way over and lifted her into the cab. He almost dropped her when those words came out of her mouth.

"Well I come to investigate taillights, thinking delinquents were messing with my brothers land and I am treated to the prettiest dirty dirty talk I've ever heard." Merle chuckled stumbling out of the woods towards the truck. Beth threw her hands over her face and let out a frustrated cry. "A lady asks you to fuck her in the ass Daryl you don't argue." Merle said laughing as he stalked back towards his cabin. "I'll see you Sunday for dinner!"

"I'm so embarrassed." Beth moaned. "He's going to think I'm some kind of sex pervert! What if he tells people?"

"Merle isn't going to brag about me getting some." Daryl promised. Beth breathed a little easier. "Besides no one listens to him but me."

"What about Jesse and Zach?" Beth asked as he started the truck up and turned around on his half finished road.

"Lackeys." Daryl said. "He's only going to tease you. Like he does about the whole shower thing."

"I had almost forgot about that." Beth said leaning back against the street.

"He didn't." Daryl teased. "Hey! I'm driving!" He admonished when Beth slapped his arm and leg. Beth pouted as Daryl drove into town. "You want a burger or something?" Daryl asked as he pulled up to a Steak N' Shake.

"Vanilla Milkshake please." Beth said with her arms crossed. "And cheese fries and onion rings." Beth added. Daryl ordered himself a double and cheeseburger and cheese fry, knowing bet would never finish the rings on her own and all her fries.

"Oh come on. You aren't actually mad at me for teasing you, right?" Daryl asked as they waited for their order. Beth peered out the passenger window and ignored him. "Do you want me to take you home before I go back and pack for a bit?" Daryl asked. Beth shook her head stubbornly. "You going to stay quiet the whole night." Daryl asked as he pulled away and turned towards his apartment.

"I doubt that." Beth said.

"You want to sit on my face later and let me make it up to you?" Daryl asked causing Beth to gasp and look at him. "Made you look at me." He said with a straight face. Beth tried to keep her face impassive but she broke and smiled. "I'll hold Merle down and let you kick him on Sunday if that'll make you feel better." Beth laughed and snorted when she tried to stop and hold the laughter in.

"Stop it! I'm mad at you!" Beth said swatting him again at a red light. Sirens rang out and Daryl groaned as he pulled over. Beth looked worried and blushed. "If they give you a ticket I'll pay." Beth said apologizing.

"It's Rick and Shane. And you aren't paying." Daryl said turning his engine off and rolling down the window.

"Sir is there an issue?" Rick asked as he leaned down. "Oh hi Beth. Daryl. Is everything all right? I thought I saw the passenger swinging at the driver."

"I was just teasing him." Beth said. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, just try not to horse around, I mean at least you did it at a red light." Shane said from Beth's side of the vehicle. "I mean I doubt you hurt him."

"Hey I hit like a truck!" Beth said insulted. "You remember the black eye I gave Merle right?"

"Beth, Daryl we're letting you guys off with a warning." Rick teased, "I'm sure you hit just fine." He added walking back to his car with Shane, asking him about the black eye.

"You're going to get me in trouble with the law." Daryl teased as he waited for Shane and Rick to drive away before pulling out and continuing on to his place. Beth held her milkshake to his lips and let him take a drink. "So we'll eat and then pack up some of my crap that you wanted to keep for some reason."

"I like your black plates, mugs and bowls. Mine are white; together they make a nice big set, for when we have company. Like Thanksgiving." Beth said smiling. He had agreed to not only come, but also bring Merle to her place when she would be hosting Maggie, Glenn, her father, who he'd be meeting for the first time, Rick's family and Shane. Daryl had politely refused her offer of inviting his father. "Daddy's looking forward to meeting you. Said he needs to meet the man that beat Maggie 7 games straight at pool. We should get a pool table for our new place!" Beth said sipping her shake.

"Yeah, you sure he's going to like me?" Daryl asked as he parked in his spot. He had already brought his bike over to Beth's and had parked it in her garage. He had to admit he felt better locking it up at night rather then leaving it parked next to his truck.

"He will. He already said he wants you to take him fishing, and to see the land you're going to build on. Wants to know if you'll look at the new transmission he had to get for his truck too. He thinks it's already slipping." Beth said. "I told him how great you are at your job."

"You've only seen me fill your wiper fluid, change your oil and wipers." Daryl said.

"And you did it perfectly." Beth said grabbing the pillows and blankets and letting Daryl carry her school bag and the food.

"Damn you carry this around everyday?" Daryl asked slugging the messenger bag over his shoulder. "What's in here?"

"My laptop, The Complete Works of William Shakespeare and 4 classes worth of 5 pages quizzes." Beth answered. "Thanks for carrying it up the stairs for me." Beth said sweetly holding the door open for him.

"No problem." Daryl said letting her walk ahead of him up the stairs. Beth waited by his door while he kicked it open. She dropped the pillows and blankets on the couch and took her bag and set it by the door. "Let's eat." Daryl said dropping the food on the table and grabbing a beer from the fridge. "You want one?" Daryl asked twisting the top off. Beth shook her head and sipped her shake. Daryl grabbed her a bottle of water from the fridge, knowing she'd want it with her salty cheesy fries, twisting the top of that and handing it to her.

"Thank you." Beth said folding two napkins and handing one to Daryl while he pulled the food out of the bag. Beth opened her fries and daintily took a bite. "They're so bad for you. They shouldn't taste this good." Daryl grunted. "What?" Beth asked dragging an onion ring through the melted cheese.

"I used to think this shit was good. I only used to eat drive through or at the diner. Everything you make tastes better than this." Daryl said helping himself when Beth held out the rings.

"You're sweet." Beth said reaching across the table and wiping ketchup off his face with her napkin. "You haven't tasted anything that I've made for the first time though. I only have tried out my tried and true recipes on you."

"I still say that anything you make would be delicious." Daryl said cramming the last of his burger in his mouth. He started on his fries and took a deep pull off his beer. "You ever make rabbit stew before?" Beth shook her head. "I'm going to get some rabbit from Merle, give it you and I bet you can make it into an awesome soup." Daryl said. "Make it for Sunday dinner."

"Daryl that's going to be the first time I cook for your brother! I don't want to mess up!"

"Merle will eat anything, don't worry about it." Daryl said finishing off his fries at the same time Beth did. "Can you put more of those boxes together? I'll bring the dishes over and then we can wrap them in the paper together and pack them. Beth nodded and cleared the table off.

"What are you going to do with the table?" Beth asked as she carefully folded the boxes together and tapped along the bottom to make sure they didn't fall apart.

"Give it to Zach." Daryl said. "I'm going to build a new one." Beth smiled. Daryl had shown her a few rough sketches of some of the furniture he wanted to build.

"You think we could put it together with mine for Thanksgiving? Be less crowded." Beth said as she started on another box. "You think it's close enough to the same height?"

"Not sure, should be close." Daryl said. "You want to keep the chairs till then too?" Beth nodded and started to wrap the plates he had brought over. Daryl brought over the salad plates, bowls and mugs and sat to help her wrap them. "I'll only have the one beer, we can bring the dishes and table and chairs over tonight." Daryl said.

"You know between my place, your place and the new furniture you're going to make we don't have to buy very much to fill your new place."

"Good thing too. I was pricing a new living room set an they can run up to $5,000 for a nice one."

"I like our couches. They're both black, they match and are already nice and broken in." Beth said carefully stacking the dishes into the boxes. Daryl carried them over to the door and stacked by the door. Beth started to carry the chairs to the living room and Daryl stared at her and the table, then the boxes he had already packed and the chairs. "You're not thinking of how to carry all this down on your own are you?" Beth asked walking over to the table and lifting one side. "At least let me help you with the table."

"Only to the door." Daryl said as he picked up the other end and walked it over to the growing stack he wanted to move to Beth's tonight. He opened his door and walked across the hall and banged on the door. Jesse opened it, and looked pretty high. "Get Zach, I need help carrying stuff to my truck. You guys take the table and chairs. Don't touch the boxes, there's breakable shit in there." Daryl said.

"Please." Beth said smiling over his shoulder. "I'd help him, but I'm just too weak and suffering from having a vagina." She joked folding his clean laundry into his baskets. "Do you want me to empty your closets and drawers too?" She asked.

"May as well if you don't mind. I'll only be coming here to pack." Daryl said as Jesse and Zach worked they're way out of the apartment and down the stairs. Daryl grabbed 2 chairs and started to follow them.

"Don't forget that tomorrow when we pack up the living room we have to fuck in the kitchen." Beth said. Daryl again almost dropped what he was carrying. "Don't you look at me like that Daryl, you know damn well you only sat my ass on the counter and ate my pussy. I tackled you on the floor of the living room to ride you." Beth said referring to the first night they had come to sort through his belongings and bring a few essentials over to lock up in her garage. "Move the other chairs to the hall for the boys, I don't want them carrying my new dishes anymore than you do." Beth said walking to his room and grabbing the shirts, work overalls and coats he had hanging there. She carefully started folding them into another basket and shooed Daryl out the door with the boxes. Zach and Jesse came back in and Beth let them each carry a basket of Daryl's clothes before picking up her bag and throwing it over her shoulder. She grabbed her purse and made sure she locked up before following them down the stairs, thanking them for their help. They handed Daryl the baskets so he could secure everything in the back of his truck. He jumped down and lifted her bag into the floor of the passenger side and helped her into the truck, shutting her door and walking around to get in.

"You know they could have heard you talking up there." Daryl said getting into the truck.

"I listened to they're footsteps, I knew they were down a flight." Beth said. "You worried they're going to be thinking about me naked riding on top of you? Breasts bouncing right in your face?" Beth teased. "Or are you worried they heard me talk about you, you now." Beth said suddenly worried she may have embarrassed him, remembering how jimmy had told her real men don't eat pussy when she had shyly asked him if ever thought about using his mouth on her.

"What?" Daryl asked. "You think I care if they heard you say I was eating your pussy?You're the only thing I have that every guy and probably some girls in town want. I don't broadcast what I do to you in bed, but I don't care if they know. They've probably heard you screaming and me cursing. The best thing about building where we are is no one behind another wall to hear us."

"And naked Saturday's can be outside too." Beth said smiling. "I don't talk about what we do either. I mean Maggie did ask how I bruised the inside of my thigh, but I told her it was from waxing."

"So you gals don't just gossip and brag at the beauty parlor?" Daryl asked.

"Not the way that you think." Beth said giggling. "We talk about how nice our boyfriends and husbands are or how terrible they are about taking out the trash, or leaving wet towel on our beds."

"Thank God I installed those hooks on the back of your bathroom door." Daryl said as he puled into her driveway. Ollie stood up against the fence and barked happily at them a few times. "Shush Ollie. Neighborhood is sleeping." Ollie wagged his tail and paced the backyard waiting for them to come inside.

"Ollie go get in your bed." Beth said grabbing her bag and one of the laundry baskets. Ollie whined and moved to his doghouse. "You be a good boy while we unload the truck and I'll give you 5 whole biscuits." Beth promised as she opened the gate and unlocked the patio doors propping both open. "You have to promise not tell anyone that Daryl let me help carry heavy things." Beth teased setting her bag down on the island before she made her way back to the driveway. Daryl lifted her up to the tailgate.

"Can you push everything forward?" He asked grabbing the two laundry baskets.

"Sure." Beth said cheerfully sliding the boxes to the end of the truck for Daryl's next trip. "Can I put the chairs over the side of the truck?" Beth asked as she looked over the side of the truck. "I'm 90% sure I am tall enough to get them all the way to the ground."

"Nah just bring them to the end. I'll bring them in. I'm going to have to let you help me with the table. " Daryl said winking at her." Beth started to move the chairs over the end of the truck and sat down on the last one she brought over. Daryl grabbed the chairs and carried them in and placed them around the island. "You ready?" He asked as Beth pushed the table to the end of the truck. "We'll lower it to the ground, then I'll help you down. Then we carry it in ok?" Daryl asked grabbing the table legs and backing up while Beth stepped forward. Once the table hand cleared the truck, they slowly lowered it together. Daryl held his arms out and Beth jumped into them, knocking Daryl back a few steps. "Careful now. " Daryl said setting her down on the ground. "You ready?" He asked walking around to the other side of the table. Beth flexed her muscles and lifted and slowly walked the table into the kitchen.

"See? It'll fit almost perfectly." Beth said as she set it down against hers and pushed them together. "Look there's still lots of room to walk around the tables too." Beth said dragging the chairs over. "I'll cover them with one of those plastic table clothes and get a center piece and I'll set all the food up on the island so you can serve yourself when we have parties!" Beth said getting excited.

"Parties?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah, have our friends over. I bet we could host your work Christmas party! Dale told me you never go."

"Never really had anyone to go with." Daryl said. "Not sure I want all of them in your place." He thought cursing the time Beth had come over after school and sat with Dale in his office chatting while Daryl had changed a flat tire for her.

"Our place. We can invite Merle to be the bouncer." Beth joked as she hopped on his back. "Ollie! Get in here!" Beth called. "Carry me over to the counter. He needs his 5 treats." Beth said kissing his neck. "You sore? We can go have a bath." She offered as Daryl set her down beside Ollie's cookie jar. "Want to see the new trick we've been working on?" Beth asked. Daryl leaned beside her and nodded his head looking at the big dog. Beth pointed her hand like a gun at him. "Bang Bang!" Ollie dropped to the floor and played dead. "Good boy!" Beth called tossing him his cookies.

"Impressive. Does he still try and steal your panties from the hamper and sneak drinks from your toilets?" Daryl joked stealing another treat for Ollie and tossing it to him.

"He's like a junkie, he can't quit his habits." Beth said hopping off the counter and dragging him towards the stairs. Daryl pulled her back to him and pressed her against his table pulling down her yoga pants.

"I'm not taking a bath only to get dirty all over again." Daryl said leaning down and whispering in her ear. Beth wiggled her legs free from her pants and spread her legs wider. "If we fuck against my table, does that count? Or do we get to fool around again tomorrow in my kitchen?"

"We get to fool around tomorrow in your kitchen." Beth said as he undid his pants and slid into her. "Oh, harder!" Beth cried as he moved slowly against her.

"Don't want to slam you against the table." Daryl said as he moved against her carefully. Beth reached back and pushed him off of her. "What?" Daryl asked stepping back. Beth laid back against the table and threw her legs up and placed them on his shoulders.

"Harder!" Beth pleaded grabbing his hands and placing them on her chest. She moaned as Daryl moved hard against her and squeezed her breasts. "Thank you." Beth moaned as she clutched at Daryl's forearms. "Daryl I'm already close." She moaned scooting closer to him. Daryl grabbed one of her hands and licked at a few of her fingers before placing them against her center and returning his hand to her tits and thumbing circles around her nipples. Beth just needed a few circles of her own fingers to come hard, her legs slipping from his shoulders. Daryl reached down and wrapped them around his waist and leaned over her and kissed her as he ground against her hard till he came.

"Now we can go have a bath." Daryl said picking Beth up over his shoulder and stepping out of his pants. "We should probably wash the table before Sunday dinner too. You know Merle will notice your ass print on the finish." Beth swatted him on the rear end hard.

"Not funny Daryl Dixon." Beth giggled.

**More reviews! I kinda want to start a collections of one shots that are AU no zombies and Zombie world centric too...thought? I'm suffering a bit of writers block for my other story, I haven't abandoned it, just haven't decided what to do yet either. **

**MORE REVIEWS!**


	17. Chapter 17

Parallel Lines Chapter 17

Living with Beth started to make Daryl feel really lucky. Not just the sex, and saving money, that was good, don't get him wrong, but it was definitely never boring living with her. He was used to hearing her randomly hum and sing from when they'd just go places together, but living together, over the course of the day he'd be treated to an entire concert. When she cleaned the bathroom he found out that she liked to sing ballads. He'd sat on the bed and listened to her sing More Than Feeling, Sweet Child O'Mine and Every Rose Has It's Thorn. She had smiled at him when she moved to the bedroom and started to straighten up and Swiffer the floors, but instead of singing more ballads she had started to sing girl rock. A lot of Heart and Joan Jett. When she pulled him off the bed and stripped it, she had flicked the new sheets and he had started to help make the bed without her even asking, and was rewarded with a huge smile and a quick peck on the lips before she bent down to add all the sheets to their laundry and skip from the room. He soon heard CCR from the laundry room and followed her down the stairs and watched her sort the laundry into four different loads and getting it going. She was a miracle worker too; somehow she had gotten dark marks left from working with grease out of all of his work clothing. Other than being more worn then his "dressy" clothing, they now all looked brand new. Daryl had felt pretty useless so he had convinced her that if she was the one that was going to be cooking she at least had to let him be the one to load and unload the dishwasher, and wash anything that that didn't go in the dishwasher. He still caught her randomly washing while she cooked sometimes and she did let him vacuum the fur off couches and dust. For some reason Beth hated dusting. She had decorated for Halloween the weekend after he had officially fully moved in, and the first time he got a piece of mail delivered there, his cell bill that Jesse had forwarded for him, lord knows why he didn't just drop it off to him, Beth squealed and waved it around before handing it over to him. So in addition to living in a house that looked haunted, he was living with a highly excitable female that seemed to love Halloween, but had made no mention of matching costumes or parties, even though he knew she was looking forward to throwing one. She used each Saturday and Sunday testing out appetizer recipes on him and Merle for Thanksgiving, Merle was actually getting a bit of a gut. Beth always sent home leftovers with him that he was sure he wasn't sharing with their dad. The there were the dreams he kept having. He wasn't having nightmares anymore at; he was having good dreams, mostly about Beth and his new place. He kept dreaming about sitting on the front porch in that damn swing he was still sketching and trying to figure out how he'd build with Beth watching the water. Every time he'd turn his head to look at her, he'd wake up. He knew it was Beth sitting next to him though, even in his dreams he could smell her hair, which made sense, he always woke up with his face either buried in the back of her neck or the top of her head.

"Here, try this." Beth said jostling him from his thoughts as she set a bowl of soup in front of him and sat beside him at the island in front of her own bowl. "It's homemade cream of celery, onion and mushroom." Daryl spooned it to his mouth and groaned. She was going to make all of them fat. "Better than the creamy tomato basil?" She asked sipping it into her mouth.

"Both were delicious." Daryl said draining his bowl. Beth had taken to making double batches of soup on Saturdays and freezing the second batch. For days when she didn't feel like cooking she'd said. So far she had a batch of tomato basil, rabbit stew (that had come out perfectly), loaded potato and now this delicious concoction.

"I'm gonna do chicken noodle next week." Beth said as she got up and refilled his bowl. "I want to have lots of soup ready to go in the winter for when I get cranky and lazy." Beth said.

"I'm not buying you being able to be cranky." Daryl said. "Or lazy." Other than sleeping in on weekends, there was nothing lazy about Beth. She had helped Daryl move her old pullout couch to the loft over the garage and set up his bedroom furniture in her spare bedroom. She'd been thrilled to have a proper bed for her guests, and had informed him that over Thanksgiving they'd be giving up their bedroom to her daddy and sleeping in the garage anyway. She'd literally screamed when Maggie had called to say they'd arrive on the Friday before Thanksgiving, and then leave after the meal on Sunday. She'd been worried about making her daddy sleep on the couch, and now she didn't have to make him. Daryl was fine with spending 2 nights in the garage with Beth, even though there was no heat and if they needed the bathroom they'd have to walk to the house. Well Beth would have to. He'd just piss behind the garage. "So what do you have planned for Halloween?" Daryl finally asked. He didn't want to get sprung with a costume or a party last minute. He doubted he'd tell her no, but he'd like to mentally prepare himself.

"Oh I just love handing treats to the trick or treaters. I decorate the house, order pizza and hand out treats. I usually dress up in my old cheerleading uniform or as a Tinkerbelle." Beth said. "Watch scary movies. Why did we get invited to a party?" Beth asked. "We can't go till after the trick or treaters."

"No, I just was checking in. You know I hate parties." Daryl said.

"You don't turn down invitations though right?" Beth asked as Daryl cleared their dishes and loaded the dishwasher. He shook his head. "Good. I want to meet your friends. I've only ever met Dale and Martinez. I don't think you like Martinez much. There's got to be someone at work you like." Beth said as she ladled the leftover soup into another Tupperware dish and left the lid off so it could cool before she added it to the freezer.

"He said if you were sure to tell you the budget was $500 bucks for the food and booze. He'd hire a bartender and that you didn't have to cook, he'd cater it."

"No way, I want to cook. It's only what 12 people and their dates? I can do way more food on a budget than a caterer could." Beth said pulling out her recipe book. "I'm going to need help picking out the booze though."

"Here's his email. I'll help you pick out the booze. Whatever's left, which I doubt will be any, we'll save for the Memorial Day BBQ he throws." Beth smiled. "At his cottage near the water. You aren't commandeering all parties." Daryl said playfully.

"Well I can offer to help him with the BBQ too." Beth said marking pages in her cookbook. "I'm thinking I'll bake some hams, fry chicken and make side dishes and salads. Does that sound good? You get to pick what we eat for dessert." Beth said sliding over her recipe book. Daryl knew he didn't want her making red velvet cake for anyone but him.

"What about some pies? You said we'd be making a whole bunch for Thanksgiving and Christmas, let's just make more for the party too."

"That's a good idea." Beth said mentally making a list of all the apples, pecans, pumpkin and lemons she'd need. "I was thinking of inviting Carol and her family to Thanksgiving too. Sophia and Carl were talking in the hallway and I think they usually or used to spend the holiday together when the Grimes lived in the same building as them."

"You can invite her, but you're not going to like Ed." Daryl said. "Actually make sure you invite her. It'll give her a break from him, he won't be such an ass with people around."

"I've already told Merle I'll kick him out if he misbehaves, I'll do the same with Ed."

"Not the same kind of behavior issues." Was all Daryl said as he flipped through her book." Beth scooted her chair closer and rubbed his back till the tension dropped from his shoulders. "He's just not a good guy."

"Then it'll be nice for her to have a break." Beth agreed as she looped her arm through his and gave it a squeeze. "Can you believe that Halloween is this Friday? You've been living here a full month almost." Beth said changing the subject. "How do you like it so far?" She teased.

"It's alright." Daryl teased back. "Ollie's a pretty cool bonus." Beth slapped his thigh as she got up and walked to the freezer.

"And to think I was going to offer you half my Popsicle." Beth said as she broke it in half. "Now I'll just have to save it for later." She said tossing it to him and popping it in her mouth as she made her way to the laundry room to switch the load to the dryer. After a few minutes Daryl heard the washer going again and Beth walking by towards the stair. He turned and caught her naked form leaving the kitchen. "I'm going to lay down for a bit. Want to join me she asked for half way up the stairs." Another thing he loved about Beth doing the laundry was that she stripped off whatever she was wearing and tossed it in with the last load, signaling the start to naked Saturday/Sunday. They always had to get dressed around 2pm on Sundays, since Merle usually came over around then. Daryl groaned. He had kinda made plans to go fishing with Merle at some point in the afternoon. It was already close to 2:30pm. "Daryl, you coming?" Beth called down. Afternoon was anywhere from noon to 5 pm right? He thought tossing his half of the Popsicle back in the freezer and running up the stairs.

"We got to be quick, I told Merle I'd go fishing." Daryl said turning into his room. "You want to come? Jesus Christ!" He said stopping in his tracks. Beth was lying on a towel on the floor and running the cold Popsicle on herself. There was a sticky trail from one nipple to the other and a trail down to her center that she was lightly tracing around her outer lips.

"Maybe." Beth said sliding the Popsicle back between her lips. "I'm kinda sticky though. Will you help me clean up?" She asked pulling the Popsicle back and letting the sticky juice drip over her neck as she moved it back to her lips. Daryl ripped his shirt off and dropped to the floor, grabbing the treat from her and sucking it into his mouth. He'd have to look into making grape flavored Beth products; he'd be a millionaire in a year. He handed her back what little remained from her treat.

"We're only taking a quick shower after this. Don't get that shit in your hair or mine." Daryl said as he licked her stomach clean. He moved up to her neck, sticking to Beth slightly as the juice around her breasts transferred to his chest. Not want to ruin his jeans he pulled back and stripped his bottoms off too, only for Beth to sit up and suck the sticky mess off his chest and toss the now empty stick in the trash. "Lay back." Daryl said licking her neck clean and moving on to her chest. "You're too horny for your own good." He mumbled thinking back to how he had woken up this morning, Beth swinging herself over his morning wood and riding him to consciousness.

"Got to make up for Monday and PT interviews." Beth moaned as he bit her nipple softly.

"Can't believe some ass hat kept you there till 11pm." Daryl said licking back down and settling between her legs. "And then had the balls to try and sit with us on wing night to continue the discussion." He said before sucking and licking every purple mark off her pussy. He spread her open and moaned at her even sweeter taste as he sloppily licked the bit of juice that had made it between her lips. Beth purred and arched her hips. "You think he's the one calling and hanging up?"

"Maybe." Beth said pulling his mouth back to her center. "I don't care. He just knows that if his son starts failing my class he can't play varsity sports." Beth mumbled out breathlessly. "I reminded them about the extra credit reports." Daryl grunted and pushed her knees wider and towards the ground, spreading her further open, making sure he got her purple juice free. He sucked on her hard and nipped at her till she pushed his head away and tried to slam her legs closed.

"I'm not done with you." Daryl said crawling up her body and kissing her, giving her a chance to come down before he'd slide into her. Beth lowered her legs to cradle his body and tilted her head so he could have easier access to her neck. "Ready?" Daryl asked reaching down and guiding himself to her entrance. He waited for her breathless little moan of yes before slamming her into the floor. Beth cried out and pulled him down harder against his chest and he moved.

"God yes! Just like that!" She moaned trying the move with him but not wanting to let him create the distance to actually let her thrust up. She settled for wrapping her legs around him and letting him pull her back and forth as he moved, clutching around his neck so they stayed chest to chest. Beth came hard against him and let herself fall back to the floor with a thud.

"You got to hold on girl." Daryl said as he tenderly lifted her back into his lap and rubbed her head. Beth continued to smile at him as she started to bounce on him. Daryl arranged her knees on either side of him before reclining back and letting her ride him hard. Not only did he love any position that let her have the freedom to bounce he knew that she'd come again and come hard quickly. Anytime he was able to make her come more than once made him feel as close to a rock star as he'd ever be. Sure enough as soon as he moved a thumb against her she actually screamed and fell against him trembling and clenching him tightly. He lifted his hips and rolled them over and thrust lazily against her as he kissed her. As soon as she started to whimper again he quickened his pace and came as she milked him with her third orgasm. Daryl let himself rest against her chest for a few minutes before glancing at the bedside clock. 4:10pm. "Come on. We got rinse off and go meet Merle." Daryl said pulling a wobbly Beth to her feet.

"You know we still haven't fucked in the canoe yet." Beth said as she stumbled into the bathroom. Daryl grunted as he held her up and turned on the taps.

"You're acting like you aren't worn out." Daryl said holding her while she piled her hair on top of her head.

"I'll be good to go in an hour or 2." Beth reasoned letting him pull her into the warm shower. She knew Daryl was in a rush when he declared himself in charge of the washcloth and he wiped her off from neck to toe and quickly washed himself.

"And how exactly do you propose we get rid of Merle?" Daryl asked turning the water off and wrapping one of Beth's huge towels around them both and walking her towards their bed.

"Tell him we want to watch the moon over the lake?" Beth said as Daryl ran the towel over her arms legs and back. He loved washing and drying her off, he even got up at what Beth called school morning early to shower with her. "We could bring supper and have a picnic on the dock too. I have leftover chicken from yesterday, ready to go. Coleslaw and potato salad too." Beth said pulling on a pair of tight yoga pants to wear under her jeans.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll call Merle." Daryl said putting on a long sleeve Henley and pulling on his jeans. "Make sure you dress warm on top too. It's cold out there in October." He warned tossing her a pair of his wool socks. Beth snapped a bra on and pulled her own Henley on before adding a hoodie and puffy vest. She pulled Daryl's socks on over her pant legs before tugging on her boots. His socks were long enough to poke out the top, but she didn't bother rolling them down, she just grabbed his heavy flannel and made her way to the kitchen to pack her picnic basket.

"No Merle I swear this little supper, it doesn't count as Sunday dinner. You're still invited tomorrow." Beth laughed and held her hand out for the phone.

"Merle I already made the pot pie, I just got to bake it. You better still be coming tomorrow. I don't even like potpie. No I was going to have soup instead. It's no trouble, that's already made too. Cream of...yes you can have soup too. No I don't want to kick Daryl out and shack up with you. Really? How much bigger?" Beth asked as Daryl grabbed the phone from her.

"We'll be there in 15 minutes. Meet us at the docks. Yeah there's enough if he decides to follow you."

"You think if I ask nicely Merle will let me see?" Beth asked as she packed some drinks into the basket. Daryl looked at her horrified. "The squirrel he caught! He said it's the size of a small dog."

"It's probably skinned and gutted already." Daryl said relieved that Merle wasn't talking dirty to his girlfriend.

"I can't imagine him being bigger than you anyway." Beth said as she folded a blanket to sit on while they ate. "That'd just be painful."

"Shut up." Daryl said blushing and pulling on the flannel Beth had brought down as she checked to make sure the picnic plates and glasses were still attached to the lid. Daryl lifted the basket for her and led her out the door. Ollie whined from his doghouse.

"We aren't hunting, can he come too?" Beth asked quietly. Ollie loved driving around in Daryl's truck. Beth had finally relented and let him ride around without a seatbelt. "He won't tip the canoe."

"He might sink it." Daryl said opening the tailgate and whistling. Ollie thundered towards the truck and hopped in, wagging his tail and kissing Daryl's face. "Stop that." Daryl said patting him and moving to help Beth in through the driver's side, she slid the small window open so she could talk to Ollie through it and buckled in the middle seat. "You best be keeping your hands to yourself this time." Daryl said. Rick had caught them in the car again, only this time Beth had just pulled him from his pants and was about to give him road head. He had barely had the time to stuff himself back into his pants and pull his shirt over his erection. Beth blushed. She'd gotten a warning for not wearing her seat belt.

"I promise." She said holding up her hands and placing them on the dash. Daryl smirked and pulled himself into the drivers seat. Ollie stuck his giant head in the window and licked the back of his head before lying around the picnic basket. "Ollie says thank you." Beth said sweetly as Daryl tried to comb down the huge cowlick Ollie had left.

"Damn dog." Daryl grumbled as he pulled out of the driveway. "You don't have to leave your hands on the dashboard." He said reaching over and pulling them back into Beth's lap. He left his arm around her shoulder and made his way through Saturday traffic till he could turn out of town and head towards his new road. The city had named it lake view crescent since they had planned on extending the road all the way around the lake, potentially building a few summer cabins for rent on the other side, Daryl didn't care, they had offered him money to run part of the road through his land. He had agreed if they agreed to clearly mark and fence in where the cabins property ended. They'd still be a good 100 or so acres from where he planned to build.

"Isn't it nice that we can just drive almost right to the dock now?" Beth commented as they pulled onto their road. "I still like riding on the four wheeler with you, but just think our driveway is going to start right there." Beth said pointing out the passenger window to a little sign that said 23. "Six more months." She said sweetly. They were pushing to be building by March and moved in by the end of May. Daryl was sure it would be delayed, but Beth was an optimist.

"Can't come soon enough." Daryl said pulling up to the dock and sighing. Of course his dad would come for the promise of free home cooked food. Beth just smiled away as Ollie jumped from the truck and ran over to Merle tail wagging. Beth climbed into the bed of the truck and opened the box Daryl kept back there and pulled out Ollie's life jacket. She hopped down and whistled calling him over. "Come on boy. You know you sink like a stone." Beth said strapping him in just incase he jumped from the boat or off the dock.

"You turned that ferocious beast into a sissy." Merle said. "And you're dog is weak too." He joked. Beth glared at him and took the basket from Daryl and started to set up on the dock.

"Stop teasing your brother Merle. I am only nice to you for him." Beth said setting out the containers. "I hope you guys like what we brought."

"That pasta you made last time, remember when you jumped in that old trap?" Merle teased, "Was delicious. Told Daryl he had to hang on to you."

"Mr. Dixon do you like dark or white meat?" Beth asked as she prepared the plates. "Or do you want some of each."

"Don't matter." He grumbled looking at the dog that plopped beside her and eyed him. Beth took a small rib piece for herself and divided the remaining pieces between the plates. "Does anyone not like potato salad or coleslaw?" She asked looking up. All three men shook their heads so Beth again took small servings for herself and divided the leftovers. She stuck a fork in each plate and handed them over.

"We can throw the bones in this container, I don't want Ollie getting into them." Beth said pushing the empty chicken Tupperware dish to the middle of the blanket. "He's been known to tear bags open." The men grunted in response and she sighed picking at her food. It was a shame they couldn't converse like they usually did on Sundays with Merle. She understood now why Daryl didn't invite his father over. She reached in the basket and handed sodas around, not surprised when both Merle and Mr. Dixon took a swig and then poured something from a flask into their cans. Daryl declined a hit and scrapped his bones into the container and let Ollie clean his plate. Beth handed him her half finished plate and let him finish it before letting Ollie clean it off too.

"Not hungry?" Mr. Dixon asked.

"I had a late lunch, guess I ate too much." Beth said smiling. "Good thing about having Daryl around is Ollie's not eating as much people food." Beth joked.

"I can come over more often than Sundays." Merle volunteered. Mr. Dixon grunted and tossed his bones in the container, handing his plate to Daryl. He stalked over to the canoes and dragged them to the dock as Merle finished and held his plate for Ollie.

"We'll take the cooler in our rig. I don't want no dog sinking my canoe." Mr. Dixon mumbled walking over to his four-wheeler and grabbing the cooler and plastic bags for the fish. "I'd put him in the front." He advised stalking to the canoe and loading the cooler in the middle. Beth loaded everything into the basket and stuck it in the back of the truck. She climbed into the canoe and coaxed Ollie in front of her between her legs. She had to hold him steady as Daryl pushed them away into the water a paddled after his dad and Merle. Ollie whined but quieted down when Beth rubbed his belly and sang David Bowie songs to him. The fished in relative silence, Beth's voice seemed to be causing the fish to bite again. She leaned back against Daryl and stared at the stars.

"You know your constellations girl?" Mr. Dixon asked roughly interrupting Beth's rendition Heroes.

"No Sir." She answered looking across the dark lake. She followed his finger to where he pointed as he named a few off.

"You get lost you need to follow the stars. Walk towards Orion's Belt to get back to the deer stand if you get lost in the woods. You get really lost you follow the Little Dipper it'll lead you to town, but I don't think you got to worry about that. They'd never leave you lost in the woods. You get lost you sit down and let them track you. If you got to climb a tree and wait."

"Thank you Sir." Beth said not sure where this advice had come from. Daryl's dad had barely said 4 unforced words to her.

"It's different living out in the woods than living in the country." Was all he said before he recast and went back to fishing. Daryl kissed the top of her head quietly and handed her the fishing pool, leaning back and letting her fish. Once a fish actually started biting though he took over and reeled it in.

"He wasn't trying to scare you." Merles said noticing the confused look on Beth's face. "Both Darla and I got lost as kids, it's easier if you know how to get yourself to a meeting point."

"Seems smart." She said cheerfully before going back to her whistling a June Carter song. Ollie was snoring at her feet and the sky was clear. Daryl seemed relaxed, and she was grateful for a relatively peaceful experience between him and his father. She absent-mindedly ran her hands over Daryl's knees and started singing A Country Boy Can Survive earning chuckles from Merle.

"Don't know if Merle told you or not, but Beth's cooking a big Sunday dinner on Thanksgiving, the Saturday." Daryl said. "Merle's coming and a few people we know neighbors, Carol and her family maybe, Beth's family. Anyway if you wanted to come to the dinner with Merle, that'd be alright." Daryl said, shocking even himself.

"I'll think about it." Mr. Dixon said. "Merle said she invited cops."

"They ain't that bad. Well Rick ain't." Daryl said. "Kinda hoping Shane pulls overtime." He answered honestly. "Beth invited Rick in front of Shane and Shane is her landlord."

"I kinda felt like I had to extend the offer." She added.

"Yeah Merle told me that asking me was up to Daryl." Mr. Dixon said. "How'd you change his mind?"

"I didn't. He just asked you." Beth said honestly. "It's his place too. I can't tell him who or who not to invite if he can't tell me the same."

"You two are already living together?" Mr. Dixon asked. " I thought you were waiting till end of November."

"Got out of my lease early." Daryl said. Reeling in his line and letting the canoe sway. "Beth garage is empty, I got a few more custom orders from The Sons. Not just bikes either. Beth here was bragging up her new coffee table that I had built and they ordered a huge crafted table for their clubhouse."

"I told you, you do good work you get repeat customers." Merle said. "How are my brothers in arms doing?"

"Big Tiny, that's Oswald," Daryl said to Beth, "His old lady has got a baby on the way."

"He let's you call him Oswald?" Merle asked looking at Beth.

"Yeah, he came over after a pile up, needed me to check his brakes and clutch. Beth here babied him, fixed his vest and bandaged up his road burn. Had him sipping tea and sitting comfortably on her steps while I worked." Daryl said laughing. "He screamed like a little bitch when she dumped antiseptic on his knee."

"He really did." Beth said. "Let him know that a man that bikes they way he does should be wearing sleeves and a helmet, especially with a baby on the way."

"Speaking of babies." Merle said hooking another fish. "You knock her up?" Merle asked. Beth rolled her eyes. "I mean you are moving a little fast, just wondering if there was a reason."

"Besides my cooking?" Beth said. "I'm not knocked up, though I'm glad you asked now, and not in the middle of Thanksgiving dinner."

"Merle shut up." Daryl said his ears turning bright red. He started paddling to the shore.

"You ok?" Beth asked as he paddled to the shore.

"I'm fine." Daryl said. "Figured I'd be apologizing for my father by the end of the night, not my idiot brother."

"He's not so bad." Beth said. "Well I guess I'm just getting used to him." Daryl grunted and pulled them up to the dock. "Look Daryl it's no secret that I eventually want kids, but I don't want them right now, if that's what you worried about, and it has nothing to do with how "fast" we're moving." Beth promised as he helped her to the dock.

"Really?" Daryl asked pulling the canoe to the shore so Ollie could jump out.

"Really. I just started a new job. We're building. The timing isn't great. If I woke up pregnant, yes I'd be happy about it. I love babies. I'd still admit the timing was bad."

"Eventually you want all that though right? Wedding, kids?"

"Marriage, not a wedding. I've never wanted a big wedding." Beth said.

"You think about were you'll be say a year or 2 from now?" Daryl asked.

"I'll be here." Beth said puling him over to where he planned to build the house. "Probably grading quizzes or papers, waiting for you to come in from a fishing or hunting trip with your brother. Maybe swinging on the swing you promised me. Maybe finally fooling around in a canoe."

"Saving that for the summer. In case you flip the canoe." Daryl said seriously. Beth laughed and led Ollie around so he could do his business. Daryl dragged his canoe to stand and opened his tailgate and whistled. Ollie came bounding back and hopped up with the empty basket. "You ready to head home?" Beth nodded and waved to Merle and Mr. Dixon and let Daryl help her into the truck.

"Are you going to take me home for round two?" Beth asked buckling up next to him.

"Round 2? Aren't you tired?" Daryl asked turning around and pulling onto the main road.

"We can go nice and slow this round." Beth whined. "It's the weekend. Do you like hearing me beg and plead?"

"I don't make you beg or plead." Daryl said laughing. "You know I'm going to be game when we get home. I just can barely believe your sex drive."

"It wasn't like that till I met you." Beth said. "I didn't know it could be that good till you." Beth said running her hands over his thigh. "I mean it wasn't terrible before, but it certainly didn't feel like this."

"You certainly know how to flatter a guy." Daryl said turning into town and slowing down. "I already know you enjoy yourself. The marks on my shoulders and my blown eardrum let me know you're enjoying yourself. How wet you get let's me know you aren't faking it."

"I've never had to fake it with you." Beth promised kissing his neck. "It's like you know exactly what I need."

"Signs are all there, you just got to know how to follow them." Daryl said. "I just listen to your body and watch how you react. I've just been lucky, you like everything I do."

"I love everything you do to me." Beth corrected. "I'd tell you to drive faster, but I know that we already have 2 strikes with Rick." Beth said. "But when we get home I want you to throw me over your shoulder, take me to bed and go slow. Unless you want to go fast and hard. Then by all means go hard and fast."

"What if I want to just take a bath with you?"

"I thought getting clean and then dirty again annoyed you?" Beth said as he puled into the driveway.

"We can get dirty while we get clean." Daryl said with a smirk.


	18. Chapter 18

Parallel Lines Chapter 18

Daryl stirred in his sleep; there was a soft crying coming from the bathroom. Rolling over he realized that the bed was empty, and it was likely that the crying in the bathroom was Beth. He heard a hacking cough fit and quickly threw the blankets off and made his way to the bathroom.

"Sorry I woke you." Beth said hoarsely, pressing her forehead against her arm that was draped across the toilet bowl. "Go back to sleep." Daryl shook his head and grabbed elastic from the little cup she set them in beside the sink and clumsily tied her hair back for her; almost positive he'd have to cut the elastic out later. He rinsed a facecloth out and wiped her face free from sweat and settled beside her on the floor.

"How long you been in here?" He asked rubbing her back as she gagged and spit in the toilet.

"I think an hour or so." Beth said coughing. "I need to email our VP. I think I have strep throat and the flu. You better stay away. I'll make you sick." Beth said curling up on a towel on the floor.

"Dixons don't get sick." Daryl said getting her cleaning bucket and adding some water to it, and placing it beside the bed. He spread a large towel over her pillow and against the mattress just incase before stalking back the bathroom and placing a cool facecloth across her head for the fever and scooping her up and carrying her to bed. "You need your laptop or phone to email the VP?" He asked as he pulled the blankets around her.

"Laptop. I can email my lesson plans for today and the Power Points that go with them." Beth said gazing at the clock. "I can't be sick, Thanksgiving is this weekend."

"You're sick. It's still 2 days till your family arrives. You. Might feel better if you rest. Try and get into the clinic if you can't see your doctor." Daryl said as he pulled on jeans and a shirt. "I'll be right back, going to go grab you some cough drops and make you a tea." As soon as he opened the door Ollie jumped into bed with Beth and snuggled up to her. Daryl quickly drop to a gas station he knew was open all night and bought a few packs of cherry cough drops and drove home. He put the kettle on and decided to skip the tea and make her a drink of hot lemon water, honey and a shot of whiskey. He made his way back to the bedroom in time to see slide to the floor and throw her head into the bucket and throw up again. He set her laptop up on her bedside table and turned it on, rubbing her back while he dry heaved into the trash.

"Sick, on my period and a million things to do." Beth moaned picking up the facecloth that had been covering her head wiping her mouth.

"Drink this." Daryl said holding her head while she sipped the homebrewed throat medicine. "Merle swears by it." Beth took a few deep sips and handed the mug back to Daryl before pulling her laptop down and quickly sending off her lesson plans and an apology about being sick. Daryl grabbed the bucket and dumped it down the toilet before quickly rinsing it and adding clean water. He helped Beth back into bed and turned her alarm off. He stared at Ollie till the big dog whimpered and moved to the foot of the bed. Daryl carefully climbed back into bed and tried to catch a few more hours of sleep before he had to go into work for at least the morning. He'd check in Beth at once, see if Tyreese could pull some strings with Sasha, she worked reception for the after hours clinic, maybe she'd get Beth an appointment. Beth's breathing was rough and her cough sounded like a baby's hysterical crying, might be better if he just wrapped her up and took her to the ER. "You want me to take you to the hospital?" Daryl asked softly incase Beth had miraculously fallen asleep. She shook her head and coughed again before rolling over.

"Only if I can't get an appointment with my doctor or the clinic." Beth said as she pushed herself up against her headboard and sipped her lemon concoction.

"I don't want to leave you like this." Daryl said resigning himself to an early morning.

"If you're worried call. Come home for lunch. I'll be ok." Beth said before another coughing fit hit and she had to throw up again. "I'll be ok." She said again reclining against the pillows and wiping her face with a tissue.

"Maybe we can get someone to come sit with you while I'm gone." Daryl said. Beth snorted with laughter then moaned in pain as she coughed.

"Like a babysitter? Daryl everyone I know works or lives an hour away." Beth said setting the bucket back on the ground.

"Not everyone." He said looking at her. "Merle will come take care of you."

"Are you that worried?" Beth asked yawning. Daryl nodded his head and pulled her down against his chest. "I'm not." Beth said falling into a light sleep. She didn't say no. Daryl thought grabbing his phone from his bedside table and sending out a text.

Beth groaned and leaned over the side of the bed, groping for the bucket that Daryl had left there. She remembered him kissing her on the forehead and leaving water on the nightstand vaguely. She heard rumbling in the kitchen as she threw up and coughed. Daryl must have stayed home to take care of her. She heard footsteps on the stairs and looked up from her bucket to see Merle wearing her flowery apron and a mug of something steamy.

"Buttercup you look terrible." Merle said taking the bucket from her and handing her the mug. "Now I left the whiskey out of this one, little thing like you should only have the whiskey ingredient to help you sleep." Merle called from her bathroom as he dumped the bucket.

"What are you doing here?" Beth coughed out before she took a few sips of the steaming mug.

"Daryl texted me at 6am. He's trying to get you into the clinic. He has an in." Merle said. "I'll let you get cleaned up, you want to come watch TV with me? I'm making one of your frozen soups for lunch. I'm going to need you to finish all your lemon water and drink lots of fluids." He said pointing a finger at her when she fell back against her pillows. "I'll be back up in a half hour to help you down the stairs. Hot bath might make you feel better." He suggested closing the bedroom door as he made his way back to the kitchen. Beth grabbed her phone and checked her email. Her VP had told her not to worry, there was a bad flu going around and since Thursday was a half-day she may as well take it off too. Beth replied that she appreciated it, and that she'd be back after the long weekend, and that she'd have a doctor's note for her files. She stripped off her sweat soaked nightie and walked to the bathroom in her panties. She plugged the bathtub and tugged at the makeshift ponytail Daryl had made, breathing a sigh of relief when it slide right out. She tossed her panties in the hamper and disposed of her tampon before climbing into the tub as it filled. She finger combed her hair into a more respectable topknot and leaned forward to turn the water off. She had to admit the steam did feel pretty great and she leaned back and tried to take a few deep breaths. She quickly washed her face and body and just relaxed in the hot water for a good ten minutes before she pulled the plug and dried off and got ready to go down stairs. She had just grabbed her yoga pants and long sleeved shirt when Merle knocked on the door. "Just need another minute." Beth coughed out making her way back to the bathroom again and dressing. She stuffed a couple of tampons in her pocket so she wouldn't have to come all the way upstairs to use the bathroom and opened the door to Merle and Ollie lounging about her bed. "Merle what if I had came out here naked." Beth asked grabbing her laptop and walking to the door.

"Not like I haven't seen that before." Merle teased taking her computer and leading her down the stairs. "Now Daryl made me promise to make you rest. I also glanced over this to do list of yours for this weekend and I see that you are going to fall behind if we don't work on it today."

"I got to send off my lesson plan for tomorrow too." Beth said booting up her computer as she sat at the table. "You really want to help me with making a centerpiece for the table and making 12 pies so they're ready to bake?"

"I'm at your disposal." Merle said leaning against the island. He tossed over a small bag from the pharmacy. "Thought you might need that too." Beth opened the bag and pulled out a pregnancy test. She rolled her eyes and pulled her tampon stash out of her waistband pocket and tossed one to Merle.

"Not why I'm throwing up. You want to be an uncle or something?" Beth asked as she sent off her files and put her laptop away.

"Just figured I'd save Daryl the time of calling around if we could pinpoint why you were puking." Merle said defensively. "So what kind of soup do you want for lunch?"

"Tomato." Beth said pointing to her slow cooker. "Put the block of frozen soup in there, it'll be ready in 4 hours. " she texted Daryl quickly to let him know lunch would be at 1pm and that she was fine. Daryl texted back that Sasha had booked her an appointment at 7:15pm and her favorite doctor was working his clinic hours tonight. "Daryl got me in to see Dr. Mamet tonight. He'll be here at 1pm for lunch." Beth said tossing her phone pointed to a basket on top of the fridge with fake colorful flowers and ribbon in it as she covered her mouth and coughed. "We need to turn that into something like the picture in there." Beth said motioning to the page she had torn from a magazine.

"Do I look particularly like a arts and crafts guy?" Merle asked setting the basket in front of her. "You handle the decorating. I'll start chopping and peeling for the pies." He said as Beth told hi where to find her cutting board and chopping knives. "You shouldn't be handling food either." Merle said as he washed up at her kitchen sink. Beth stuck her tongue out and got to work on her centerpiece while Merle hacked the pumpkins in half and scooped the seeds out. Beth instructed him on how to peel and cube the actual flesh and honestly he did a half decent job at not leaving much behind. She set her head against the cool table and told him how to make the piecrusts after he had prepped all the apples. He brought her over a tall glass of water and two Tylenol and got back to work. He had the dough mixed for the 8 pumpkin and apple pies, when he looked up to ask how to roll it out he found Beth sleeping soundly against the table. He picked her up and deposited her on the couch, covering her with the throw and Daryl's flannel that was hanging off the railing by the steps. He grabbed her cookbook and sorted through the pages and tried to read her hand written instructions for the crust. He was working away at the "lattice" top crust for the apple pies when Daryl walked in with Gatorade and a smirk on his face.

"Hello ma'am. How's Beth?" He asked admiring the apron.

"Sleeping on the couch. She should eat though." Merle said carefully wrapping the finished pies in wax paper and placing them in the deep freeze in the laundry room. He placed two of each in the fridge for Thanksgiving, he looked up when he heard the quick shuffling of feet and saw Beth rush into the bathroom with Daryl behind her. He grimaced at the sound of her dry heaving and filled their bowls with the soup. He poured the Gatorade into a glass for her and placed the bowls around the table. Beth made her way to the table and thanked Merle for finishing half her pies. "No problem. I might need help with the pecan and lemon. You need to drink and eat. Even if you just puke it up." Merle said pointing at her again. Beth nodded her head and sipped at her soup and drink. Merle placed 2 saltine crackers by her plate. "Eat those. You got any Gravol?" He asked. Beth shook her head. "Might be worth picking some up. And some ginger ale." He said pointing to Daryl. "You going back to work?" Beth nodded her head.

"I'm ok here with Merle." She said.

"You pick her up that. Take a Gravol before you head out to the appointment it'll make you sleepy but it should settle your stomach." Daryl nodded his head and turned to his soup.

"How's your day so far?" Beth asked coughing into her hand. She sipped more of her liquid lunch and waited for an answer.

"Not bad. Pretty slow. I'll be home early. Just have to finish up a few things after lunch." Daryl said turning back to the soup.

"Me and buttercup are going to finish this here list between today and tomorrow." Beth choked on a spoonful of soup coughing and gagging. "What? You're staying home tomorrow too." Merle said clearing the table.

"I'll be better by tomorrow I'm sure." Beth reasoned. "Don't you have plans?"

"Nope. Just hunting and fishing with your dad and Daryl on Friday." Merle said smiling. "You and me we're going to get to know each other buttercup." Merle said as he placed the dirty dishes in a pile by the sink. "These will be waiting for you when you get home Darylina." He said as Daryl leaned over and pecked Beth on the head as he left.

"So do I shove the pecans in the toaster to toast them?" Merle asked reading over the next recipe. "And how the fuck do I separate eggs?" Beth dropped her head to the table and took a few deep breaths.

"Ok preheat the oven. Spread the pecans out on the baking sheet. No like in a single layer." Beth said motioning with her hand how to smooth them out. "Perfect." She explained how he'd need to shake the pan after every 5 minutes for about 20 minutes to toast them perfectly.

"At least those pies don't have no crust on top. Like the pumpkin ones right?" Merle asked as he separated the as Beth explained why and how. She got up and pulled out the small hand juicer she had and started rolling the lemons firmly against the table, explaining this made them easier to juice. She showed Merle how to juice one before handing over the juicer and mixing herself another hot drink with the one she had juiced.

"Every time you cook for me and Daryl you do it all from scratch like this?" Merle asked. Beth nodded her head.

"It's how I learned to cook. If I started changing things up or taking shortcuts might not work out right." She explained. "I'd be pretty embarrassed to serve you guys something that tasted bad." Beth said as she got out the green beans and started trimming them and stringing them. "Any germs I leave on these will be boiled off." Beth said showing him her recipe for green bean casserole. "I'm making it with my homemade soup." Beth said coughing into a tissue.

Merle flipped through her holiday section and whistled in approval. He had only heard about some of these traditional recipes on TV. Even turkey dinner at the diner was not this special.

"You're going to deep fry the turkey?" He asked. Beth shook her head. Merle looked disappointed.

"Daddy does that part. He's bringing his fryer." Beth promised as she moved to the sink and rinsed the beans.

"I ain't never had no home cooked Thanksgiving before, well that I can remember. We always went to the Diner or fast food."

"Well, you're going to have one this year. " Beth said setting down the beans and excusing herself to go cry in the bathroom. She worked herself up pretty badly and threw up again before being able to calm herself down and go back to the kitchen.

"I didn't tell you that to upset you." Merle said as he finished off their last batch of pies.

"I know." Beth said wiping her nose and opening the dishwasher and loading the dirty dishes into it.

"Nah, that's Daryl's job. You go rest." Merle said shoving her out of the kitchen. "I'll fit everything in the fridge of freezer, you go take another nap." Merle said handing her a lemon/honey/whiskey mug. "I'll keep the soup warm for supper."

"You need to go pick up the wings I ordered yesterday." Beth said taking a big gulp of the steaming drink. "You and Daryl can eat them. They're all paid for." Beth said grabbing the slip from her wallet. "You got to pick them up 5pm."

"I'll head out once Daryl get's back." Merle promised as Beth made her way up the stairs sipping her drink. We'll wake you up at 6:30pm for your appointment." Merle said as Beth yawned.

Merle tidied up the kitchen and held a finger to his lips when Daryl came home shortly after Beth had gone upstairs for her nap. Daryl set the ginger ale and Gravol on the table.

"How is she?" Daryl asked walking over and loading the dishwasher. He filled the sink with hot soapy water and set the pans in to soak. He noticed the slip for the wings on the counter and looked up at Merle. "You're stealing our wings aren't you?"

"Beth gave me the slip and told me to go get them."

"And to bring them back here to split with me right?" Daryl asked as he washed up the dishes and set them to air dry.

'You are going to be taking her to the doctor's and are going to enjoy another serving of soup." Merle said picking the slip up and putting it in his pocket. "I told her you'd wake her up at quarter to 7pm for her appointment. I gave her another home brew so she'd be able to sleep."

"Wait how many have you given her today? Daryl asked. "I gave her one in the middle of the night, and another early this morning before work so she'd be able to sleep."

"I gave her one around 11 so she'd take a nap, and a double right now." Merle said.

"She eat anything besides that small bowl of soup? She keep it down?" Daryl asked. Merle shook his head.

"Merle she barely drinks! You're telling me she's had 5 shots of whiskey on almost no food?" Daryl asked.

"Well at least she's resting." Merle said making his way to the door. "I'd like pizza tomorrow for lunch for baby sitting." Merle said as he left. Daryl quickly set the alarm on his phone to make sure they'd make the appointment and quickly finished the kitchen. He reluctantly made his way up the stairs to check on Beth. He was relieved to hear her breathing a bit easier in her sleep. She let out a few whimpering coughs but didn't wake up when Daryl stretched out beside her and Ollie. Beth rolled over and looked at Daryl.

"I'm sorry you never had Thanksgiving dinner before." She hiccupped at him. He reached over her and grabbed her mug and realized it was empty.

"I've had Thanksgiving dinner before. Just never a home cooked one." Daryl said handing her a Gravol and a glass of water. "Try to sleep a little longer. We only have to be there by 7pm. Its 4:15pm." Beth snuggled her head into his shoulder and closed her eyes. Daryl hoped that mixing the Gravol with the whiskey wasn't a bad idea, but he really didn't want her to be sick anymore. He rubbed her back until he was sure she was sleeping. He carefully got out of bed and went downstairs to feed Ollie and check their mail. Carol called him to make sure it was ok to give Merle their order. Daryl told her it was ok, and confirmed that she'd be coming on Saturday for dinner. Beth had been planning to get confirmation, he figured he'd get a start on that for her, but let her call Shane and Rick. His phone started to buzz and he made his way up the stairs and gently woke up Beth, giving her time to use the bathroom and fix her hair. She swirled mouthwash around her mouth too before letting Daryl help her into her hoodie and boots. He stuffed a plastic bag in her pocket just incase she got sick waiting to see the doctor but she said she thought the Gravol might be helping.

"Come on. We'll take your Jeep." Daryl said easing her into the passenger side. "It'll be a bit easier on you getting in and out." He added as he moved the driver's seat back so his knees didn't jam into the steering wheel. "How long has your car made that noise when you start it?" Daryl asked as he backed out of the driveway.

"I don't know, may be a month? Is it bad?" Beth asked leaning against the window. "It doesn't sound bad."

"I think it's the starter and the fan belt. I'll take it work with me on Tuesday and get it fixed." Daryl said stopping and parking her Jeep. "We're taking my truck anyway. Let's go he said walking her back up the driveway to his truck. Even with the bar and Daryl's help Beth struggled into her seat. Daryl reached across her and buckled her in. "Easy girl. The doc is going to fix you right up." Daryl said as he quickly drove the short distance to hospital clinic. Sasha smiled at him when he walked in and handed over a clipboard.

"I was bored so I pulled her file and filled out most of the paperwork for her. She's just got to look it over and sign, make sure I didn't miss anything." Sasha said sliding a red bracelet on her wrist. "This just lets the doctor know that she's allergic to penicillin. He'll prescribe her something else if she needs it. She on anything right now?"

"Gravol, birth control and Merle gave her a few hot lemon water, honey and whiskey drinks." Daryl admitted.

"Alright. She shouldn't drink if she gets antibiotics. Oh and if she is on antibiotics, pick up some condoms from the next 30 days. It can mess with the pill." Sasha warned. Beth giggled as Daryl blushed.

"Merle tried to get me to take a pregnancy test today. He thought I was suffering from morning sickness.' She said giggling. "I'm on day 3 of my period." She whispered to Sasha. Sasha looked at Daryl and took the chart back. She filled in the information about her cycle.

"How much booze did she have?"

"Too much for an empty stomach." Daryl admitted as he got Beth to read over the pages with him before letting her sign. "Wait your full name is Elisabeth Evelyn Caroline Green? It's not Beth-Ann?" He asked.

"Nope." Beth said. "I just go by Beth. For some reason everyone thinks Beth-Ann is my full name." She said fishing her license out of her purse to show him. "What's yours?" She asked. "I think it's cause my dad has always called me Bethy."

"Daryl James." He said sitting down as Sasha led her to an exam room. "I'll wait for you here."

Sasha handed Beth a paper gown and a urine cup sample, explaining that it was required that she perform a pregnancy test even if Beth was on her period. "Could just be spotting. We'll test the urine for other illness too." Sasha explained as she drew blood as well. "We'll call you with these results later in the week, likely Wednesday or Thursday because of the holiday." She said as she now waited for Beth outside the bathroom door. Beth came back out and handed her the cup, having thoughtfully wrapped a clean paper towel around it. Sasha dipped a pregnancy stick in and set the timer on her watch. "You were right negative. Better safe then sorry thought right?" Beth nodded her head and shivered in the thin paper gown. Sasha left and came back with a blanket and let Beth wrap up while she took her other vitals. "You've got a pretty wicked fever. You take any Tylenol today?" Beth nodded.

"Around 2pm I think." Beth answered as Dr. Mamet came in and listened to her lungs and felt her throat before checking her ears and down her throat.

"Well that is the worst looking case of strep I've ever seen." He said checking her wrist and writing out a prescription. "Here's a doctors note too. Sasha had mentioned that you missed work today; I'm putting you off till Wednesday of next week. I want you to finish all of your meds. You got to kill the virus, not just knock it out, alright?" Dr. Mamet replied before stepping out with Sasha so Beth could quickly dress. They both walked Beth back to the waiting room and handed over her note and prescription. "Oh the boyfriend. Not sick?" Dr. Mamet asked. Daryl shook his head. "Open." Dr. Mamet said checking his throat and feeling his lymph nodes.

"You seem fine, but any sign of illness get right to a doctor. Don't let it get this bad." He said walking to the back and waiting to his next patient.

"Have a good Thanksgiving." Beth called out hoarsely as she left with Daryl. Daryl took her prescription and stuffed it in his pocket. Before helping her into the truck.

"You want go home while I fill this?" Daryl asked. Beth shook her head and cranked the heat in the truck. "Alright but you stay in here. I'll keep it running." Daryl said as he drove to the Pharmacy. He wrapped his coat around Beth before jumping out and dropping the Rx off. He came back out to the car to wait while it was filled.

"Did you buy condoms?" Beth asked. "Don't forget them." Daryl just looked at her. "Not for tonight, but I am not going an entire 30 days without sex Daryl." Beth reasoned. "It's bad enough I go 3 days a month."

"I'll get some." Daryl promised. "I think we need to pick up a little space heater for the garage. You can't be sleeping in there without some kind of heat." Beth nodded her head and pointed to the Costco.

"Yeah are you feeling up to stopping? If not we can go tomorrow."

"Let's go tomorrow Beth said resting against the window. "I think I'm going to be sick again." Beth said opening the door and quickly jumping out. She fell to her knees and dry heaved more bile onto the concrete before Daryl could make his way round the truck. Daryl helped her back up and went inside and grabbed her prescription and a few extra bags incase the drive home made her sick. He tucked her on the couch and wrapped blankets all around her before starting her on her prescription right away.

"I'll head out to pick up a few things. You sit tight here." Daryl said placing the bucket and a bottle of water within her reach. He kissed her on the head again and took off to Costco and bought the last 2 space heaters they had. He went and bought another pack of popsicles for her sore throat, more sports drink and pulled into Beth's favorite clothing store and bought her a few pairs of warm flannel pajamas. His last stop was a newsstand; he randomly grabbed a handful of magazines and hoped she'd like them. He had no intention of letting her out of bed or off the couch till Friday afternoon, and he wanted lots of things to keep her entertained and hydrated. When he got back home, Beth was soundly asleep on the couch so he picked her up and carried her to bed, removing her boots and hoodie and covering her with an extra quilt. She'd get to wear her new pajamas Thursday. He saw that she had left the towels he had set up on the bed and smirked. It was an old trick he'd used when Merle was going through withdrawals. He let out a tired sigh and loaded his side of the nightstand with anything she might need for the night before finally resting his head down. Beth rolled right over into his arms and whimpered out a few coughs before settling back into a fretful sleep. Daryl scooted up the pillow a bit to keep her head elevated and soon drifted off too. He had been awake since he had heard her early that morning and a 9pm bedtime felt pretty great to both of them.


	19. Chapter 19

Parallel Lines Chapter 19

Hershel had started to pack Thursday morning as soon as he got off the phone with his youngest daughter. He couldn't help it, he still thought of her as his baby and his baby was sick. He woke Maggie and Glenn and told them let the farm hand they had hired know they be gone an extra day and told them to be ready to leave in 2 hours. Bethy had let him know she had arranged space for all of them and that he needed to bring enough fresh farm veggies cream and butter for 15 people. Daryl had invited his father. Bethy only let him know that they were not close. She'd already made a green bean casserole, the corn bread for the stuffing and the pies for dessert with help from Daryl and Merle, but she had come down with strep. She wasn't contagious anymore, and her antibiotics, even after only 2 doses seemed to be helping her improve. If how she sounded was an improvement Hershel was glad he hadn't called her Wednesday.

"Maggie the baby is sick." Hershel said as he filled a plastic bag with elderberries and some other herbs.

"Dad she's not a baby. I'm sure she's being taken care of. She hates that drink you make."

"It works. She'll get better faster." Hershel said stubbornly. "Pack it with the rest of the food we're bringing." Maggie sighed and shoved the bag in the cooler with the perishables. She quickly sent off a text letting Beth know they'd be arriving earlier. Daddy was worried about his baby.

Beth picked up her phone when it buzzed and shot out of her bath.

"Daryl!" She called as she wrapped a towel around her body and rushed to the bedroom. Daryl charged up the stairs. "Maggie, Glenn and daddy are coming today! They'll be here by noon." Beth said struggling into her jeans and a loose sweater. She quickly stripped her bed and threw the sheets at Daryl. She coughed a few times and quickly pulled her spare sheets and blankets from the closet and remade the bed. "Can you just make sure that Ollie hasn't messed up the guest room?" Daryl led her to the bench at the end of their bed and sat her down.

"I'll make the bed. You sit and rest." He quickly made the bed and gathered all the dirty dishes and used tissues and grabbed the garage bags. He came back with the Swiffer and did the floors quickly before giving the bathroom a quick wipe down and putting out fresh towels. He loaded all the laundry into a basket and carried it down the stairs and dumped it in the laundry room. Beth followed him down shortly after with the dirty dishes and quickly loaded the dishwasher and ran it. She tidied up the kitchen and living room and sorted the laundry while Daryl checked the yard again for any presents from Ollie. He straightened the garage sup, knowing Beth was looking forward to showing her dad around. He had been called to some cow emergency and still hadn't seen her place. He came back to the kitchen to find Beth rushing to prepare a salad to go with whatever she was going to make for lunch. "Let me go pick something up." Daryl said.

"Not for lunch. I'll heat more soup up and make sandwiches. Maybe for supper." Beth said turning her head to cough. Daryl made her a hot lemon drink without the whiskey she'd decided she loved and offered to make a quick run to the store for fresh rolls and cold cuts; everyone could make their own sandwiches. "I'll make chicken salad and eggs salad too." Beth said dicing celery and onion as she put on a few eggs to boil. She pulled a leftover chicken breast from the fridge and chopped it up adding it to a small bowl with the celery and onions. She cracked another egg and added the yolk to a boil and set the whites aside and mixed up homemade mayo. As much trouble as it was, Daryl had to admit it tasted a lot better than the stuff from a jar. He kissed Beth on the cheek and headed out to the store. Beth quickly worked and cleaned as she went. She knew she'd be able finish everything before her daddy got here, but she wanted to make sure she didn't trash her kitchen in the process. She finished the mayo, and quickly finished the salad, placing both in the fridge and taking out the rabbit stew she had frozen and setting it in a large bowl of warm water to thaw it so she could dump it into a pot and heat on the stove. She wouldn't have enough time to put it in the slow cooker. She dumped the eggs to an ice bath and set the soup on the still hot burner, turning it to low. She'd have to remember to stir it so it didn't burn. She took her next dose of medication and sipped the hot beverage Daryl made her while the eggs cooled and took a few deep breaths. When Daryl came in with the sandwich fixings she placed a platter on the table and showed him how to fold the meat into a nice neat arraignment while she quickly peeled the eggs and mixed the salad, adding it to the fridge. She sliced up tomato, a few pickles and tore some lettuce leaves and arranged them on the platter with the meat Daryl had arranged.

"You need to slow down." Daryl said as she put the kettle on and started slicing up a lemon. Daryl took the tray of ice from her and dumped them in the pitcher and got a bowl down so she could seep the tea bags to make a pitcher of lemony sweet tea.

"Last thing I swear." Beth said quickly covering the tray with plastic wrap and cramming it into the fridge. "I'll ask daddy if he wants Chinese or Pizza and I won't cook tonight at all." She promised as she pulled herself up from her knees and shut the fridge door. She stirred the stew and groaned that it was still slightly frozen. She turned the burner up and quickly poured the boiling water from the kettle over the tea bags and dumped a bit on the block of frozen stew and continued to stir. Daryl poured the steeped tea into the pitcher with the ice and sliced lemons and added 2 cups of cold water and started juicing a few lemons. Beth smiled gratefully at him and handed over the sugar, trusting him to sweeten it. Once the soup and finally thawed she lowered the heat again and let it simmer. She collapsed into a stool on the island and set her head down.

"Do you think I made too much food?" She asked.

"Well, it is just the 5 of us for lunch, maybe we have sandwiches tomorrow for lunch too?" Daryl said carefully. "We can even pack some, I'll take them with us fishing."

"Maybe I'll save the salad for supper on Friday. Daddy wants to cook your catch." Beth said as Daryl poured her a small bit of tea to taste. "Perfect. We just got to cool it."

"He always eat fish on Fridays?" Daryl asked remembering his momma had been the same way, something in the Bible said to do that. Beth nodded. "I'll make sure we catch enough for everyone." Daryl said placing the pitcher in the freezer and setting the timer on the stove so they didn't forget about it. "It'll cool faster." He said holding his hand out and leading Beth to the living room to rest on the couch till her dad got there. She held up her vapor rub and rolled on her stomach and let him lift her sweater so he could rub more on her back. She rolled back over and pulled her shirt up and he averted his eyes to rubbed it on her chest. She smiled at how polite he was. He never leered at her naked body unless they were being intimate or he wanted to be intimate. He pulled her top down and covered her with the throw she had just folded and told her to nap till their guests arrived. He'd be out back cleaning up after Ollie and filling his water dish. Beth smiled and closed her eyes drifting off.

Hershel was not what Daryl expected. He was so much older than he thought he would be, but as he pulled a cooler to his shoulder and grabbed an overnight bag with his other hand and smiled he knew he was a tough son of a bitch. Glenn grabbed the remaining two storage bins as Daryl took the bags Maggie tried to carry from her with a smirk. "Hey pervert." She teased as she walked quietly to the house with Ollie scampering after them. Daryl blushed. What had Beth told her sister? He had let them know that Beth was napping on the couch, and he quietly led them to the kitchen and set their bags down.

"You must be Daryl." Hershel said holding his hand out.

"Hello Mr. Greene." Daryl said nervously.

"It's doctor." Maggie said with a smirk only to receive a slap to the back of her head from her father.

"Hershel is fine. Where's my baby girl?" He asked as Daryl led them to the living room where Beth was curled up. Ollie walked over and licked her face before Daryl could pull him back and Beth slowly woke up to all four of them staring at her.

"Hey daddy." She croaked out coughing. She took a sip of water and cleared her throat before sitting up and letting her daddy pull her into a hug. Hershel quickly sat her back down and felt her forehead and handed her over her drink.

"More liquids. When did you last take a fever tablet?"

"This morning." Beth answered between sips. "We got lunch all ready for y'all. Rabbit stew and fixings for sandwiches."

"And you are going to eat an entire bowl and at least half a sandwich." Hershel scolded as Beth led them back to the kitchen. "You're skinner." He added as he put the kettle on.

"Oh no; daddy please!" Beth pleaded looking pitifully at Maggie who confirmed her fears with a quick nod. "Daddy I've been drinking hot lemon and honey, please no elderberry tea!"

"No discussion. It'll lower your fever." Hershel said as he muddled a few berries into the bottom of a mug as Beth set the table. "You can take me on a tour as you drink your tea." Hershel added. Daryl fought the urge to hold his nose. How did berries and what looked like lemon grass smell so terrible? Beth set the tray and bowls of chicken and egg salad on the table, along with the dish of her homemade mayo and a few bottles of different mustards. Hershel handed her over the mug and she opened her water bottle and set it within her reach, she took a few deep breathes and quickly chugged the tea, grimacing at the horrible taste and quickly taking a deep drink of her water bottle. "That's my good girl." Daryl's ears redden slightly. Beth was his good girl.

"Come on, soup needs to heat a bit more, let me show you your rooms!" Beth said grabbing her daddy and Maggie by the wrists and pulling them to the stairs. "Maggie you get a real bed this time!" Beth explained as she showed her the "refurbished" guest room.

"I'm going to guess these are not the sheets Daryl normally used around his apartment." Maggie commented running her hand over the pillowcases.

"No these are new fresh sheets. Don't ruin them." Beth sparked back as she lead her daddy to her room and showed him the guest bathroom and her bathroom and finally showed him her neat and tidy room. "This is where you'll sleep." Beth said.

"I'm not going to let me sweet baby sleep in a garage while she's sick." Hershel said. "Maggie and Glenn can sleep on the pullout." Maggie scoffed at her daddy and was ready to accuse him of favoritism when Beth interrupted.

"Oh no daddy, it's alright. Daryl went and got space heaters. I'll show you. It's nice and toasty in there. We fixed it all up last week before I got sick. It's like another little guest suite." She said leading them down the stairs. Daryl had to agree with Beth. She had bought a cheap area rug at Walmart and put a little table and chair up there, fresh sheets and warm blankets, cleaned the windows, swept the floors scented candles and a whole lot of girly shit made that area nicer than the rooms he had shared with Merle growing up. Daryl was thankful that he had turned the heaters on to take the chill out of the room. "This is the doghouse Daryl built Ollie. We'll be able to take it when we move." Daryl grimaced; he hadn't realized that Beth literally told her dad everything.

"Ollie must be thrilled. He always loved climbing into empty boxes around the farm for his own space." Hershel said cheerfully as they made their way into the garage. "Is this the wood furniture you've been working on?" He asked Daryl. His eyes stopped on a cradle Daryl was making for big tiny and Daryl began to sweat.

"It is!" Beth exclaimed pointing out the cradle. "This one is for Oswald, he's going to be a daddy in April." Beth said moving on to the bookcase Daryl was building her for her classroom. "He's going to build a new kitchen set, bed frame and maybe tables for the living room besides the swing for our porch Beth said showing off the sketches they had roughly drawn together.

"Looks you have some talent son. I might commission a new rocking chair for my porch. Last tornado and storm we had, by the Grace of God, only damage we faced was my favorite chair whipped from the porch slammed into our oak tree. Haven't found one to replace it yet." Daryl knew that, Beth had already bought some stain so Daryl could paint the two chairs he had built and hid at the garage for Hershel's Christmas gift.

"Should be able to do it once I finish these orders." Daryl said picking up his sketchbook. "You want to draw what you had in mind? I'll tell you if it's doable." Beth huffed and Daryl stuck the book under his arm and let her lead them up to the "guest suite".

"Not too shabby." Maggie said opening the curtains that Beth had hung over the small windows and let in some sun.

"See Daddy? It's nice and warm, and look." Beth said pulling back the quilt she had on the top of the bed. "I made the bed with Daryl's sleeping bag, it's a zero degrees one. I won't be cold." Hershel crossed his arms and nodded his head.

"Only if you promise to let us know if you're not comfortable after the first night." Hershel said smoothing down the covers and fluffing her pillows. "You alright with giving up your room son?" He asked Daryl. Daryl nodded his head.

"Not a problem. It's only for a few days." Daryl said as he followed Beth and her family back through the garage to the kitchen.

"I saw you almost piss yourself when Daddy asked you about the cradle." Maggie whispered to Daryl as she walked passed him to sit by Glenn. Daryl grunted and sat next to Beth. This was going to be a really long weekend.

Daryl and Beth made their way up the stairs to the garage after a night of pizza and Clint Eastwood movies. Turns out Hershel really loved old Clint. Daryl had to admit that Mystic River and Million Dollar Baby were decent films. Beth had bawled through both of them, much to Maggie's delight. She loved mocking her little sister. Beth had stuck to soup again, Daryl was a bit worried that she wasn't eating more, but she was drinking a lot more water. She had mentioned that it was starting to hurt a bit less when she swallowed. Beth pounced on him as soon as he made his way up the stairs after locking up.

"Whoa, take it easy girl." Daryl said setting her down on the bed. "You still sick."

"I don't care. I feel better and my period is done." Beth said pulling off the pajamas she had just changed into. "You bought the condoms right?" Beth asked ripping open his button up and kissing his chest.

"Yeah, I bought them. There in the bedside table in our room." Daryl said running his hands through her hair. "I didn't think we'd need them before your dad left." Beth looked up at him horrified.

"Go buy more!" She said pushing him towards the stairs.

"I'm parked in." Daryl explained pointing to the driveway. Beth fell back against the mattress and ran her hands over her face.

"I'll get them tomorrow when I go in there to change." Beth said sadly. "I can't believe you did this to me. I haven't come in 4 days." Beth said pouting.

"I think you'll live. I haven't come either." Daryl said running his hands over her legs as he sat on the end of the bed and pulled off his boots. "Just think of how good you'll feel tomorrow." Daryl said as he stood up and pulled off his pants.

"We could make each other feel better tonight." Beth said patting the spot next to her. Daryl sat next to her and pulled the blankets over them. Beth slid her hand into his boxers and squeezed softly. "I'll even make you feel better first." Beth said slowly pumping her hand softly. Daryl groaned and scooted closer to Beth and let her kiss his neck and chest. Beth pulled back the blanket and settled between his legs and kissed down his length and back up again taking him in her mouth. "I wish I had known this would feel good against my throat." Beth said as she popped him out of her mouth and sucked on his balls.

"Another home remedy to remember for next time." Daryl said guiding her mouth back to his dick. "Do that thing with your tongue." Daryl moaned at she sucked hard on his tip. Beth smiled around him and swirled her tongue, then ran the tip along his slit. She brought her hand to her mouth and licked her palm before taking him in her mouth and working her hand against him in tandem. Daryl fisted his hands through her hair and guided her further down. Beth pulled her head back and swirled her tongue again and dropped lower. "Babe I'm going to come." Daryl warned as he tried to pull her back. Beth swatted his hand away and sucked harder and bobbed her head till he came in her mouth. Beth wiped her mouth off and crawled up Daryl's body.

"Make me feel better." Beth whispered as she guided Daryl's hand between her legs arching into his hand. Beth bit her lip as Daryl moved his hand against her.

"Climb up girl." Daryl said withdrawing his hand and grabbing her by the hips and lifting her over his mouth. Beth leaned over the back of the couch and moved her mouth against his tongue. Daryl stilled her movements with a slight squeeze to her thighs. "Spread yourself wider." Daryl said sucking on her outer lips and reaching up to cup her tits. Beth spread her knees wider and reached down to pull herself open. Daryl sucked at her clit and he moved his thumbs back and forth against her nipples and gently squeezed her breasts.

"God I missed your mouth." Beth said as she reached down with her free hand and ran her nails through his hair and scratched her nails along his scalp. Daryl swiped his tongue along her opening and circled her clit before pulling it back into his mouth and grazing his teeth over her. Beth moaned and leaned forward, pressing her face into the back of the couch and breathing hard. Daryl slid his tongue in and out of her a few times before moving back to her clit and sucking. "Daryl uses your hands!" Beth whined pulling one of his hands to her mouth and sucking on his fingers before guiding his hand between her legs. Daryl slipped a finger into her pussy and Beth clenched around him as he added another one and continued to nip, lick and suck at her clit. Beth purred as she swayed against his mouth. Daryl slowly worked a third finger into her stretching her and grazing her g-spot and Beth threw her head back and cried out as Daryl twisted his fingers and sucked hard. "I'm coming!" Beth cried out as she slowed against Daryl's mouth. She straightened out and kissed him hard. Daryl had learned that she loved the taste of herself on his tongue and he didn't complain since he found it hot as hell when she licked his face clean and sucked the flavor off his tongue.

"Get your pajamas back on before you catch a chill." Daryl said kissing her as she reached for her pajamas at the end of the bed. Daryl pulled his boxers back up and worked his way under the covers and held them open so Beth could crawl under after she wiggled into her pajamas. "You're in charge of distracting your dad so I don't have to explain why I smell like pussy when I head in to take a shower." Daryl said as Beth settled against his chest and pulled the blankets around her.

"I brought some of my facial cloths. You can wipe down before we head in. Daddy wakes up real early. We'll be able to get into the bathroom and our room by 7am if we're awake." Beth said yawning. "I want a hot whiskey." She said pouting.

"I'll bring the electric kettle out tomorrow night and some lemons and whiskey." Daryl promised lifting his arm and placing it behind his head.

"Don't forget the condoms." Beth said sleepily. "I miss your cock as much as I missed your mouth." Beth said as she fell asleep. Great Daryl thought, nothing like a filthy comment to make falling asleep easier he thought.

Sure enough around 7am Daryl heard some moving around in the backyard and when he looked out he saw Hershel setting up his deep fryer. Beth shoved her head under the pillow and coughed a few times before falling back to sleep. Daryl went through the desk and stole a few of her wipes and wiped down his face and hands before getting dressed and making sure Beth was fully covered with the blankets before making his way down the stairs and waving to Hershel before he quickly went inside to piss and brush his teeth. He washed up in the sink and made his way back to the back yard and offered to help set up.

"Well son, we got to get the turkey in the brine so it can soak all say till we cook this bird tomorrow. I got a five-gallon bucket in the truck. We got to put the turkey in it and fill the bucket with one can of apple juice 2 cups of salt and filling it the rest of the way with water. Can you wash the bucket out and sanitize it?" Daryl nodded his head and grabbed the bucket and put both kettles on to boil while he got to work washing out the bucket. Maggie made her way down the stars and smirked at him.

"Daryl I suggest you close your curtains at night." Daryl looked up at her. "Don't worry I didn't watch. Beth is too skinny though. I bet I could count the knots on her spine."

"She's run down from school. She was starting to get better then she got sick." Daryl said turning on the coffee pot. "Beth wants to take you guys to the diner for breakfast once she wakes up. She's still sleeping though. I didn't want to wake her."

"She taking on too much?" Maggie asked as she helped herself to some of the hot water for a tea.

"She' got a few parents that are giving her a hard time. She offered to give them extra help and the parents want her to contact them all the time."

"Beth's never been able to tell people to leave her alone." Maggie said as she fixed a cup of coffee to lure Glenn out of bed. "You make sure Glenn doesn't drown while you fish this afternoon. Don't listen to him when he tells you he can swim."

"I don't think I got a life jacket." Daryl warned.

"I brought him one." Maggie called over her shoulder. Daryl pulled the turkey from the fridge and set it on the counter. Hershel made his way into the kitchen and quickly opened the wrapper on the turkey and pulled a plastic bag of giblets out along with the neck and put them in a plastic bag and put them back in the fridge. He hefted the turkey into the bucket and added some herbs along with the juice and water.

"We got to make sure we keep this in a cool place and covered. Ollie will try and eat the raw bird. He's a sneaky little guy." Hershel added as he moved the bucket outside into a tub. "Do they sell ice anywhere close by?" Daryl nodded his head and grabbed the keys to his bike.

"How many bags you need?" Daryl asked as he shouldered into his vest.

"Son take my truck and get a few for Bethy's freezer. That way we won't need to make anymore trips." Hershel said holding out his keys. He didn't insult Daryl by offering him money for the ice and Daryl was grateful for that and he couldn't lie, Hershel trusting and treating him like a good guy right away felt pretty great. He was a little worried about how Hershel was going to feel after he met his Dad and Merle. He was pretty sure that Beth would have told him something about his family, but he knew she likely wasn't completely honest, just cause she usually knew how he felt about things. He knew she had told her dad that he wasn't close to his father and she had told him that her dad wasn't close to his either, and that he had grown up with a mean father that beat him with switches. Daryl realized that Hershel had likely picked himself up the way Daryl had. He knew Merle would be on his best behavior, but he was regretting inviting his dad over for dinner. Maybe he'd introduce his dad to Hershel and Glenn today, just to ease them into spending time with Dixons. What could go wrong on a fishing trip with men?


	20. Chapter 20

Parallel Lines Chapter 20

"Do you want to explain to me one more time how you got smashed in the face by a paddle?" Beth asked as she held an ice pack to Daryl eye. Her daddy had stitched his eyebrow up but she was trying to keep the swelling down. His eye was already black. He looked up from her lap and grunted.

"Told you. Glenn slipped on the dock and flailed his arms around." Daryl said. "Maggie warned us he was nervous around water." Daryl said.

"He's not usually that bad." Beth said kissing him on the forehead. "How was the rest of the day?"

"I've had better." Daryl admitted. "Had worse too."

"What happened?" Beth asked again.

"Nothing, just things my dad said, Merle's mouth." Daryl said taking the ice pack from her and tossing it on the floor. "My dad made a comment about how he's never met the parents of a broad one of us was with, Merle made jokes about The Chinese."

"Glenn's Korean." Beth said. "My dad isn't going to care. He likes you."

"He didn't like that broad comment." Daryl said rubbing her knee.

"I didn't say he did. He won't blame you though." Beth said running her hands through his hair. "How did he react?" Beth asked wanting to know what he meant by didn't take it well.

"He just clarified that you were a lady, not a broad and mentioned an ass whopping was in order if anyone referred to you as anything other than that." Daryl said as he leaned into Beth's hand as she pushed the hair out of his eyes. "How was your morning with your sister?"

"Fine. Maggie let me nap after breakfast. Then we peeled the veggies for tomorrow and finished up as much prep work as we could do in advance. Sliced some potatoes real thin, Daddy said he'd fry them when she did the fish." Beth answered. "Supper's not for another few hours. You can rest for a bit." Beth said turning on the TV and leaning back on the couch. "Want to watch a movie?" Beth asked as Daryl adjusted on the couch, stretching out and keeping his head on her lap. Daryl nodded and Beth flipped on Jerry Maguire. Daryl grunted, but knew he'd likely be drifting off soon anyway.

"Is the big tough guy being babied?" Maggie asked as she walked into the living room and plopped down in a chair. "Should we make popcorn?"

"Leave him alone Maggie." Glenn said as he sat on the floor and leaned against the couch. "I almost took his head off."

"If you would just take those adult swimming lessons this would not be an issue." Maggie said before getting up and walking to the kitchen. She came back with a few bags of candy.

"Maggie I went to a class and it was not for grown ups! It was 10 children and me! I looked like a pedophile!" Glenn exclaimed. "Look I'm just going to wait for summer and you can try teaching me how to swim."

"Again?" Beth asked with a giggle. "She almost killed you that time she threw you into the deep end and thought you'd just magically overcome your fears."

"It's a legitimate teaching technique!" Maggie yelled. Beth and Glenn erupted into giggles, and Daryl smirked from the couch.

"You can learn this summer after we move." Beth said smiling. "We're going to have an entire lake. That's better than a pool." Beth giggled till Daryl pulled himself from the couch and walked over to the window. "What's the matter?"

"Any reason why my Dad and brother just pulled up?" Daryl asked.

"To check on you?" Glenn guessed.

"I invited them to supper." Hershel said coming from the kitchen. "I had to promise Merle that he was still invited to Thanksgiving, but I figured it could be a trial run. We're going to play some cards too. Daryl don't you remember? Merle was helping you to the truck? I suggested it? You said you didn't care." Hershel said opening the door and welcoming Merle and Mr. Dixon.

"Are you ok?" Beth asked sliding up to Daryl.

"Apparently head injuries do make me stupid." Daryl said as Glenn and Maggie followed Hershel to the kitchen.

"So Little Brother are you ready to play some cards?" Merle asked with a grin.

"What are we going to play with 7 people?" Daryl asked.

"Beth doesn't play." Maggie explained. "She keeps score. We're playing call your partner 45's."

"Bethy also takes over when Maggie eventually gets mad and throws her hand down." Hershel said starting up the stovetop. "Anyone not know how to play."

"I don't know how to play." Daryl said chewing his nail.

"Bethy will sit with you hand help you." Hershel said as he took the fish and added them to the frying pan in batches. He added some oil to a pot and got to work on frying the chips he had sliced. Beth got out the salad she had made the day before and started to set the table. Hershel placed the first batch of cooked fish and ships on a tray and set it in the oven to keep it warm while he cooked the next batches. "Supper will be ready shortly. Maggie why don't you pour out some tea and water?"

Supper had gone much better than Daryl had expected. He had sat tense beside Beth while everyone ate and conversed. He felt Beth's warm little hand on his knee and finally relaxed and finished his dinner. Merle made fun of Glenn when he got up to clear the table and load this dishwasher till Beth tossed her apron at him and stared at him till he got up and helped.

"You'd think making 16 pies would have been enough help." Merle grumbled as he wiped down the counters.

"It was, and I am glad that you were here to take care of Bethy." Hershel said as he washed up the pans he had used in the sink. Beth sat next to Daryl and started to explain the game. Beth suddenly shot up from the table and ran up stairs. Daryl looked over and Maggie questioningly and she just shrugged her shoulders. Beth came down a few minutes later with a hoodie and an extra blanket. She set them outside the door and smiled at the group before sitting back down while Maggie shuffled and dealt. Beth leaned over and looked at Daryl's hand. She played cautiously for the first few hands, letting Daryl get a feel for how the game worked, by hand 6 or 7 Daryl was in the lead and Beth was doodling on the score sheet. Maggie was in the hole and yelling at Glenn for being a terrible partner. Daryl and Hershel won the first game and Maggie accused him of hustling her, started claiming that she had taken it easy on him. Beth rolled her eyes as they dealt out another game.

"We aren't even playing for chores Maggie. It's just for fun." Beth said flipping the page over for the new game. "I mean if the games are only going to take 30 minutes, I'm sure they'll play enough till you eventually win."

"Oh the card shark of the family is gonna talk to me about winning. You won't even play."

"Cause you always told me I was too young to play. I learned to have fun watching and keeping score." Beth pointed out.

"Girls behave yourselves or I'll send you to bed." Hershel said as he dealt the cards.

"Daryl and I never fought like that." Merle said as he sorted his hand. "When we fought, we fought." Merle said. "We weren't loud."

"You were destructive though." Mr. Dixon said breaking the relative silence he had kept through the night. "You had to be kept in line. "

Daryl stared silently at his father and Merle looked down at his cards again. Beth's little hand found it's way back to Daryl's knee again.

"Thank The Good Lord you didn't have a son and a daughter fight to break up. Maggie and Shawn's fights were a combination of what you've witnessed tonight and what you're describing. Throw in Beth taking a side and you had a three person pile up." Hershel said breaking the tension.

"I got to get up early in the morning to start dinner and clan up. We should probably only play another game or two." Beth said handing the score sheet over to her father. "I'm going to go grab my pajamas out in the garage and grab a bath. You ok to play on your own?" She asked Daryl standing up.

"He's fine!" Maggie said. "And we're playing till I win!" Beth rolled her eyes as she slipped her flip-flops on and out on the hoodie she had grabbed and scooped up the extra blanket.

"Maggie two more games. You better win one of them." Beth said as she made her way out the door and to the garage. She dropped off the extra blanket and took the box of condoms from the folds and placed it on Daryl's pillow and grabbed her pajamas.

"Anyone want a refill while I'm up?" Beth asked as she made her way back into the kitchen with her pajamas. "Last offer, I'm going to go take a bath." Beth said as she grabbed the pitcher of tea from the fridge and refilled their glasses.

"Have fun in the tub." Maggie said shooing her from the kitchen so they could get back to the game. Beth slowly walked up to her bathroom and filled the tub and added a shot of bath oil. She climbed in and groaned softly at feel of the hot water. She could hear Maggie running her mouth downstairs and she hopped it was her bragging about finally winning a game and not that she had lost again. She grabbed the remote to her iPod dock and turned on her playlist to block out the sounds from downstairs.

"Another game!" Maggie demanded tossing the cards to Glenn to deal. "Beth's still in the tub. One more let's go." Daryl sighed. He really wanted the card game to be over so Merle could take his father home. He kinda hoped that only Merle would come tomorrow. He looked at his hand and sighed. Unless Maggie called him for her partner she was going to start the game in the hole. Sure enough she had been hoping to get lucky and call the right partner, instead she dragged Merle down into the hole with her.

"It's a good thing this is just for fun Betty Bop" Merle said shuffling up for the next hand. The fuck were you bidding on?"

"Merle watch your mouth." Daryl said as he sorted his hand. "Don't be cussing out Beth's sister. "

"Should be cussing out Beth for not playing. Obviously Maggie should be the scorekeeper." Merle teased as Maggie took the bid again. Glenn groaned when she choose clubs as trump. Beth made her way down the stairs in her pajamas and hoodie, her damp hair piled on top of her head. Daryl caught a whiff of the scent of the bath oil she used and regretted being talked into another game.

"She talked you into another round didn't she?" Beth asked as she took out the leftover sandwiches she had wrapped up in the fridge. "Here finish these up." She handed the tray around the table and put the kettle on. She added a good squeeze of lemon, a squirt of honey and a shot of whiskey to her biggest mug and waited for the water to heat. "I hate to be rude but I am going to go get into bed." Beth said as she kissed her father on the cheek and grabbed her drink. She ran her hand across Daryl's neck on her way out the door.

"Whether you win or lose this is the last game." Glenn said as he played the 5 of clubs and officially set Maggie further into the hole.

"I don't want to be waking Beth up." Daryl said agreeing with Glenn that this would have to be the last game.

"Beth normally set a bedtime for you baby brother?" Merle asked. Daryl was able to keep his tongue and not tell him off.

"She's still not feeling great. Don't want to disrupt her sleep." He calmly stated.

"We can always just deal Daryl out next hand." Hershel said. "We can play call your partner with just 5 players." Hershel said. Daryl enthusiastically threw his hand in and left the table.

"I'll see you guys at 2pm for lunch tomorrow." Daryl said walking away. He quickly made his way to the garage and locked up behind him. He climbed the stairs, remembering to make sure the curtain was pulled across the window before turning to the bed. "I fucking knew you weren't going to be sleeping." Daryl said pulling his shirt off and stalking towards the bed. Beth arched her back as she worked her fingers against herself and purred. Daryl grabbed one of her legs and kissed her skin. "I love that fucking mint oil you bath in."

"I know." Beth said as she pulled Daryl by the hair further up her leg. "I rubbed some somewhere on my body. Try and find it." Beth moaned as Daryl kissed the fingers of the hand she had between her legs.

"I was first last night." Daryl mumbled against her. "Spread'em and put your hands over your head." Daryl said sitting back and pulling her hand away from her body and sucking her fingers clean. Beth smiled and placed her hands against the back of the couch and spread her legs as wide as she could. "So pink." Daryl groaned lowering his head and kissing her softly. "I think I found where you were rubbing that oil." Daryl said sucking hard. Beth moaned and started to close her legs only to have Daryl place his hands against her thighs and spread them wider and slid her tongue around.

"I got the condoms." Beth moaned as her hands twitched as she fought the urge to reach down and hold him against her. "Daryl I want to touch you." Beth said trying to sit up. Daryl held her still. He reached up and grabbed her hands and placed them on his head. Beth smiled down at him and ran her hands through his hair and tugged his mouth back to her clit. "More." Beth whispered as she moved her hips against his mouth.

"What do you need?" Daryl asked looking up at her and using his thumb to rub tight circles around her.

"Your cock." Beth whispered as she blushed. "I need it now." Daryl groaned and gave her another firm lick before sitting back and undoing his pants and kicking his boots off so he could get them off. "Commando?" Beth asked as she flipped over to her stomach and spread her legs.

"Left them off this morning." Daryl said lifting her so she could bend her legs so her hips were slightly raised. Beth lowered her head to the mattress. Daryl grabbed the box of condoms and dumped them on the mattress beside Beth and ripped one open and quickly slid it on. He slowly eased his way into he tightness, groaning when she brought her legs closer together once he was inside her. "Fuck." Daryl moaned against her back as he moved slowly. "You're so fucking tight and wet." Daryl said gripping her cheeks and moving her back and forth on his dick. "You trust me?" HE asked suddenly staring down. Beth nodded her head and moved as Daryl lifted her up to her hands and knees. He swiped his thumb against her wetness a few times before sliding in and spreading her cheeks open. He circled his wet thumb against her ass. "You got to relax." He said kissing her shoulder blades. "Play with yourself." Beth moved a hand to her clit and rubbed tight circles against herself and Daryl thrust into her and continued to lightly circle her ass. "Just my thumb." Daryl said as he slowly pressed into her. Beth moaned and arched her back against him.

"Daryl!" she whined as he moved his thumb in time with his thrust.

"You ok?" He asked slowing down. Beth whined and moved back against him.

"Don't stop!" Beth whined rubbing her clit harder. Daryl resumed his pace groaning at how tight she felt. Beth whined and dropped down placing her chest against the mattress. "Daryl I think I'm going to come." Beth said into the pillow.

"You think?" Daryl asked circling his hips. "Feel good?" He asked, as she got wetter. Beth moaned hard into the mattress and nodded.

"Feels so good." Beth said letting him pull her hips back and forth as she clenched hard against his cock. Beth reached between her legs and softly squeezed his balls. Daryl came and laid against her back to catch his breath. Beth purred underneath him. "Why'd you wait so long to do that?" She asked breathlessly.

"I don't know." Daryl answered honestly. "You liked it?"

"I did." Beth said straitening her legs and rolling over. Daryl pulled himself out off of her and threw the condom on the garbage. He pulled a clean pair of boxers on and watched while Beth stretched across the bed to grab her pajamas from under her pillow. Daryl grabbed her by the legs and puled her to the end of the bed and placed her legs over his shoulders. "What are you doing?" Beth asked looking down at him.

"You're dripping." Daryl said licking at her. "Can't have you getting your pajamas wet." He said as he sucked at her. Beth bit her lip as he cleaned her still sensitive area. Daryl felt her tug his hair and knew that she'd come again with a bit more so he grazed his teeth over her and sure enough he was soon sucking and licking as a new orgasm waved through her body. Once he was satisfied that she was "cleaned up" he helped her pull her bottoms on and helped her sit up so she could pull her top on as well only to have Beth press her chest to his and kiss him hard on the mouth, sliding her tongue against his lips and chin. Daryl finally heard a car pull out and leave the driveway. After helping Beth into her shirt he quickly confirmed that the house had closed up and everyone appeared to have gone to bed.

"Round 2 in the morning." Beth said setting the alarm for 8am. "You'll have an hour. I have to be in the kitchen by 10am at the latest." She said letting Daryl tuck her in before he spread the extra blanket out over her. He climbed under with her and let her cuddle up to him.

"I got an idea for round 2." He whispered against her head before he kissed her goodnight.


	21. Chapter 21

Parallel Lives Chapter 21

In hindsight Daryl could say that Thanksgiving had prepared him for Christmas at The Greenes. He had allowed her to invite Merle and his father to a New Year Day dinner and after that he had told her no more family get togethers or parties till the summer. Even the Christmas work party hadn't been as bad as Daryl pretended it had been. He even had allowed Beth to offer to host the next one at their new place. Beth was working on packing up a few things over her spring break, and if the building kept on schedule they'd be in by May. She had already started her gardens on the property; all she had to do was plant the sides once they moved in. Daryl had built her a few raised beds and filled them with soil. Beth had spent a Saturday lying on her stomach and painting designs on the boxes while Daryl had worked on the fence. The workers had poured the cement for the basement and had built the subfloor. Daryl was going to put in the floors and do all the painting himself. He just needed them to so the walls, siding roof and plumbing. He was physically exhausted and not looking forward to the nightly trek Beth liked to make out to see the progress that was being made. It made her so happy he knew he wouldn't refuse, but he especially hated it on the days he still worked late, and he had taken to working late every night but Wednesday to bank some extra hours to work on the house once they were inside. Sure enough as soon as he pulled into the driveway she ran from the house and hopped into the truck.

"I brought a picnic." Beth said leaning over and kissing him. "Spring break starts today!" Beth said cheerfully. "We can sleep in tomorrow, I'll finish all the packing while you're at work next week."

"You don't got pack everything on your own." Daryl grumbled as he backed out of the driveway.

"I don't mind." Beth said ignoring his grumpy mood. He had been working 60+ hours a week since the middle of January. "I have a surprise for you in the garage when we home too." Beth said. Daryl grunted again and pulled up to the half built house. "Look at how much the got done!" Beth said jumping from the car and running towards the house. "Daryl look they have the rooms all divided!" Daryl got out and tried to share her enthusiasm. Beth ran down the stairs to check out the basement. They were going to make a den there where they'd watch TV, the laundry room and a little office for Beth's computer so she could do her school work down there. They had decided the only electronics they wanted upstairs were alarm clocks, Beth's iPod dock and their chargers for their cell phones. Beth ran back up the stairs and shook her head. "Nothing down their yet." She said as she walked through the beams that separated the bedrooms and bathroom from the large open concept area that was going to be the Kitchen, Dinning and Sitting Room area. Beth pulled a blanket from the bag and spread it on the ground. Daryl settled across from her and let her hand him a plate that was still warm. "It's a chicken parm sub." Beth said opening a bag of chips and handing him a cold beer. "I made myself a half one." Beth said pulling out her own plate.

"Sounds good." Daryl said twisting off the top to his beer. "This look as big as we asked for the Master Bedroom and Bath? "He asked turning his head. He had specifically asked that they build a pretty big walk in closet that he knew would be ¾ full with all Beth's things."

"I think so. I think we're actually sitting in the bathroom part, not the bedroom part though." Beth said giggling. Daryl grunted and ate his sandwich. "It's getting nicer out, aren't you glad?" Beth asked stretching her bare legs out in front of her. "It's finally warm enough to go without jackets, and I can wear skirts and dresses with out nylons or stockings." Beth said. Daryl ran his hand over her shin warming them.

"You got goose bumps. Might be a bit chilly still." Daryl said pulling off his jacket and folding it over her legs.

"Maybe, I just really wanted to wear a sundress." Beth said nibbling on a few chips.

"Could have worn those tights you have." Daryl pointed out as he finished his sandwich. "Can't have you getting sick again." Beth smiled at him.

"Couldn't wear tights." Beth said pushing him down on the blanket and climbing on top of him. "Couldn't even wear panties for what I have planned." Beth said as she placed his beer away from where they were lying so it wouldn't spill. "I've wanted to do this since they put the floor in, I figured it was finally warm enough tonight." Beth said placing his hand on her thigh. "Want to fool around in our future bedroom?" Beth asked smiling against his mouth.

"On the ground?" Daryl asked rolling his shoulders. "I'm too sore to lay against an unfinished floor." Daryl said running his hands over her thigh and squeezing her ass cheek. Beth looked around the unfinished house. She tapped Daryl on the chest and pointed over to small table that must have been being used for measuring and cutting boards, it was covered sawdust.

"You could bend me over that and fuck me in the kitchen." Beth said as she pulled him up to his feet. "I'll throw the blanket over it." Beth said bending over to grab the blanket.

"Doesn't look very sturdy." Daryl said pulling her back to his chest and kissing her. "I got a better idea." Daryl said as he pulled her over the corner of the room and pressed her up against the corner. "Wrap those legs around me." Daryl said as he lifted her up. Beth bunched her skirt up and pressed against his jeans and grinded against him. Beth reached up and grabbed the beam over her head to help her move against him.

"Take your pants off!" Beth said lifting her legs higher so he could get to his belt. Daryl undid his pants and let them fall to his knees. Beth unwrapped her legs from around his waist and dropped to her knees on the blanket she had dropped. Beth leaned forward and took him in her mouth. Daryl placed his hand against the beam for balance and tried to concentrate on how good her tongue felt and how her nails digging into his thighs really shouldn't feel as good as they did. Beth popped him from her mouth and let him pull her back and back her against the beam.

"Ready?" Daryl asked as lined up with her entrance. Beth reached down and played with her lips and brought her fingers to his mouth.

"You tell me." Beth said as he pushed forward and sucked on her fingers. Bet moaned and reached up to grab the beam again as she started to move. "Baby I want to come now." She whined as she moved faster. Daryl moved his thumb down and pressed against her clit and circled. Beth reached down and pulled her breasts out and pressed her chest into his face. "Please!" Beth whined. She threw her head back when he sucked her nipple in his mouth.

"You go to be quiet. The lake makes you echo." Daryl said as he switched to her other breast.

"They need to get used to hearing me." Beth said against the top of his head as she dropped down a kiss. Daryl bit at her breasts softly cause her to let out a pretty high-pitched moan as she clinched around him.

"Thank Christ." Daryl moaned out as he thrust hard into a few more times to his finish. He let Beth slide her feet to the ground and leaned against her. Beth stood on her feet and kissed him.

"Thank Christ?" She asked as she reached down pulled his pants around his waist. "You've never said that before."

"I thought I was going to drop you before you came." Daryl said rolling his shoulders. "I'm just really tired." Beth smiled at him and did up his pants.

"You need to get into bed." Beth said gathering up the blanket and picnic bag. "When we get back I want you to take off all you clothes and lie on the bed on your stomach." Beth said walking towards the truck.

"Why?" Daryl asked taking the bag from her and shoving it into the back of the truck.

"You're getting a hot oil massage." Beth informed him as he lifted her up so she could slide across the seat. Beth finally reached down and adjusted her top as they pulled away and started back for home. "I'll show you the surprises tomorrow."

"No way. You showing me tonight." Daryl said as he took off towards town. "Give me a clue."

"It's something for our new place." Beth said. "Oh and I need you to take me back to Costco tomorrow for the other things I wanted to buy, but wouldn't fit in my Jeep." Beth said.

"What are you buying that won't fit in your Jeep?" Daryl asked.

"You've always wanted a porch that wrapped around your house, I've always wanted a king size bed. You can make the bedframe to fit right?" Beth asked.

"Yeah don't worry about it." Daryl said. "You sleep practically on top of me every night, why do you want a huge bed?" Beth shrugged her shoulders. "Come on, you can tell me."

"We used to all climb into my parents bed with them on Saturdays and Daddy would read us stories. I know we don't have kids, and we might not ever have kids, but I've always wanted a king size bed so my whole family would fit."

"Why wouldn't we have kids?" Daryl asked pulling into the driveway.

"What if we can't?" Beth pointed out.

"I'll steal you a kid." Daryl said. Beth smiled. "Seriously there's a cute one across the street. She's got to be close to sleeping through the night right?"

"I told you, I'm not planning on a baby yet. She'll be too old. You have to steal me a little one." Beth said as she walked to the garage. "Ta-da!" She said pointing to some outdoor furniture. "I want to set this up on the dock so we can have breakfast watching the sun rise in the summer."

"You don't get out of bed if you don't have to go to work." Daryl said laughing.

"Alright eat supper and watch the sun go down." Beth said swatting at time. "Do you like it? They had a lighter shade of wood, but I really liked the slate color." Daryl picked up the boxes and tested the weight of the wood. "The guy standing my the one they had set said they were easy to put together. Maybe when we go out tomorrow to work on the garden I can set them up." Beth said as she pushed Daryl towards the house. "Upstairs, clothes off." She ordered following him up the stairs. She lit a few candles around the bed and sat waiting for him to settle down.

"Where's the oil?" Daryl asked settling on his stomach. Beth reached for the candle and purred some of the melted liquid in her hands. "What are you doing?"

"These candles melt down into massage oil." Beth said straddling his body and settling on his ass. "Tell me if I'm rubbing too hard." Daryl grunted, did she really think that she could hurt him. Beth leaned in and started to work his shoulders and he had to suppress a moan.

"Damn didn't think you were that strong." Daryl said lifting arms under his head and relaxing.

"Feel better?" Beth asked pouring more oil on his back and working it into his skin. Daryl groaned. Beth smiled and rubbed harder. "You know, you could use some of your actual vacation time, stop killing yourself working 8am to 9pm." Beth said kissing the back of his neck. "I miss you at night when you're gone." Beth said as she leaned back.

"Want to be able to take time off when you're off this summer." Daryl said waiting for continue with the massage. He watched her reach for the candle again and felt some dribble across his back and felt her leaning forward again. She dropped her dress on the pillow beside his head and rubbed herself against his back. Beth moaned his ear as her nipples hardened. "Again?" Daryl asked rolling over and immediately being pressed back into the mattress as Beth undid his pants.

"Yes, again. You worked till 9pm 4 out of the last 5 days. I have needs." Beth said pulling his pants down his body. "If you want to just lie there it's ok." Beth said crawling up his body and lying against his chest. "The oil makes you slippery." Beth said reaching down and pumping him firmly a few times as she kissed him. Beth sat back and took him in moaning as she pressed up against his chest and grinded down and she pumped her hips. Daryl looked up and got harder at the sight of her biting her lip with a smile one her face and her eyes closed in bliss. Daryl reached up and ran his hands over her oily chest. Beth opened her eyes and smiled wider at him.

"You know we're going to have to wash this oil off before we get to bed." Beth said swiveling her hips. Daryl smiled and sat up with her in her in his lap. He moved her faster up and down and sucked on her neck.

"Is the oil edible?" Daryl asked licking across her chest.

"I think so, it's made out bees wax oil." Beth said as she licked her hand. "Tastes like honey." Daryl continued to kiss her chest as Beth grabbed his shoulders and started moving harder against him with a loud whine. "Keep kissing!" Beth said leaning back to give him better access to her chest. Beth threaded a hand through his hair and kneaded his head as he kissed and licked her nipples.

"I'm going to come Beth. You got to come girl." Daryl said against her chest. Beth swayed back forth and slipped a hand between them and lightly teased her clit. She started to moan louder and tremble around him and Daryl bit down on his lip. "Come on girl what do you need?" Beth pushed him back down and turned around and scooted up his chest.

"I need your mouth." Beth said settling over him and reaching down and taking him in her hand to guide him to her mouth. Daryl slid two fingers into her and latched on to her clit and sucked. Beth hummed around him and clenched around his fingers hard.

"Are you serious? That's all you need?" Daryl said putting his mouth back and lightly sucking her as she came back down. Beth moaned around him and moved her head up and down. Beth rolled his balls around in her hand as Daryl lightly traced over her with his tongue. Beth kept her lips around his tip and firmly stroked him with one hand while she lightly played with his balls with the other. Daryl lifted his hips as he came into her mouth. He moaned as she continued to light suck and lick him clean before rolling off of him and resting her head against his thigh.

"Thank you." Beth said catching her breath.

"I should be thanking you." Daryl said grabbing one of her feet and running his fingers across the sole. Beth pulled her foot away and sat up pulling him off the bed.

"Shower. You owe me showers. You slept in too late." Beth said. "My back is just filthy. I bet yours is too." Daryl let her pull him into the bathroom and into the shower stall. Beth turned the water and let out a little cry as the cold water from the pipes hit her first.

"Now you know the sacrifice I make every time we shower. " Daryl said laughing as she cranked the hot water up. Beth grabbed her loofah and body wash and handed them to him.

"Clean me up." Beth said turning her back to him and getting wet. Daryl ran his hands over her lily-white skin.

"You don't look very dirty." Daryl said lifting her out of the way so he could get wet. Beth grabbed her loofah from him and scrubbed his back and pressed her chest against him to reach around and scrub his chest. "You going to be ok gardening tomorrow while I train Ollie?" Daryl asked pulling her under the shower stream with him to rinse off.

"You think you can train him?" Beth asked. "I mean he does listen to you but I just don't think he's going to like hunting."

"That's cause you think of him like a lapdog. He did real good last Saturday."

"Daryl he rolled in dead animal and poop!" Beth said. "It took 2 baths and we had to hose off the back of your truck."

"He was quiet the whole time and listened to everything I said. I didn't think he'd roll around in the deer guts, but apparently they smelled good to him." Beth turned the water off and grabbed two towels tossing one to Daryl. "We should start naked Saturday now since we have things to do outside tomorrow." Beth said hanging her towel on the back of the door. "No pajama Fridays'?" she suggested hopping on the bed and curling up under the covers.

"I don't wear pajamas." Daryl said crawling into the bed. "I wear boxers."

"Those count as pajamas." Beth said cuddling up to him. Daryl reached down and straightened the white gold chain he had gotten her for her birthday. Beth smiled and pulled it from his hand and placed it against her chest. "I'm only wearing jewelry. You don't own jewelry. Friday's you'll be bare naked."

"I like you wearing stuff I gave you." Daryl said flicking the little flower studs earrings he had given her for Christmas.

"I like the stuff you bought me. You have good taste." Beth said. "Did I thank you enough in December?" Beth asked. "I'm too tired to thank again right now, but I'll thank you properly again in the morning."

"You know I never get tired of hearing you say thank you." Daryl said rubbing her back. Beth smiled with her eyes closed. "Beth?" Daryl asked as she breathed against him.

"What?" Beth said sleepily.

"Just wanted to see if you were asleep." Daryl said chickening out.

"I'm awake now." Beth said burrowing into his side.

"How do you feel about eloping on your spring break?"


	22. Chapter 22

Parallel Lives Chapter 22

"You want to elope? Like as in get married?" Beth asked suddenly wide-awake. "This week?"

"I know it seems kinda fast and rushed, but I want to rush with you." Daryl said reaching over to his end table. Another thing he loved about Beth was even though she did 90% of the cleaning and tidying up, she never went through his drawers or end table. He reached in and pulled out a wooden cigar box and pulled out a jeweler's box. "I bought this about a month after we met." He said handing her the soft velvet box. Beth rolled on her back so he could use both hands to open it, inside wasn't just an engagement ring like she expected but it was a full wedding set. Matching white gold his and her bands and a solitaire diamond ring. "I know mine fits, I had to guess your size. The lady said we can take it back if we need to get it sized." Daryl said holding his hand out for the box, waiting for her to answer.

"Let's go tomorrow." Beth said holding her hand out.

"To get it sized?" Daryl asked. Beth shook her head.

"No to Atlanta. There's got to be a 24 wedding chapel there. Let's go get married."

"So yes?" Daryl asked grinning. Beth kissed him softly and held her hand out.

"I'd marry you right now." She said as he slid the ring on her finger. It was a little loose, but Beth didn't seem to notice.

"Doesn't fit right." Daryl said somewhat disappointed, Beth grabbed his chin and kissed him again.

"Fits perfect. Any smaller and it wouldn't fit over my knuckle. See?" Said shaking her hand. The ring didn't fall off or move past the first joint away from the palm of her hand. She rolled over and stretched to grab her landline.

"Who are you calling?" He asked as Beth dialed.

"Glenn? Put Maggie on the phone. Wake her up!" Beth exclaimed. She screamed into the phone as soon as her sister grumbled a hello. "I'm getting married!" Beth held the phone to her ear smiling. "No Maggie I'm not pregnant. Not sure yet. Soon though. Go wake daddy up." Beth said rolling back over and cuddling against Daryl and running her hand across his chest. "No daddy I'm fine. I'm engaged!" Beth listened to her daddy talking to her for a bit smiling. "I know, ok bye daddy."

"You didn't tell them we're getting tomorrow." Daryl pointed out.

"We're eloping. We don't have to tell anyone till we're married." Beth said tossing the cordless phone lightly back towards her bedside table and cuddling back up with Daryl. "It's only about an hour and half to Atlanta, we can still sleep in." Beth added soothingly rubbing Daryl's chest. "I'm wide awake though."

"Me too." Daryl said. "Adrenaline will wear off soon. I was scared you'd say no. Never been more relieved in my life."

"I'd never tell no." Beth said leaving her hand against flat against his heart. "I've wanted to get married since I was 11 years, you're giving me everything I've always wanted."

"Didn't really ever want anything till I met you." Daryl admitted. "All I did was work and waste time with my dad and Merle. Never really thought much about the future. I dream about it all the time now."

"What do you dream about?" Beth asked as she started to drift off.

"I can see the house finished, Ollie running around the yard. We're sitting on the damn porch swing I still got to figure out, I know it's you cause I can see the top of your blond head and smell your hair. I wake up every time I turn my head to look at you."

"How does my garden look?" Beth asked smiling.

"I don't know, but there's flower boxes lining my porch." Daryl said. "Sun is rising on the lake. That's how I know it's a dream. You're out of bed." Beth smiled against him again.

"And you're sure it's me beside you?" Beth teased.

"Of course. You're my dream girl." Daryl said kissing the top of her head. Beth raised her head to look at him. "Seriously. I never thought I'd want to get married or live with anyone. Always figured it'd be me living in one house, Merle living in another. Maybe I'd get a dog. I never really liked being around people."

"What about Dale? Carol?" Beth asked scooting up and resting her chin against his chest so she could look at him. "You like them."

"Just got used to them. Dale offered me a job last time Merle went to "rehab." I knew I had to take the chance and get out of there or I'd end up doing the same shit he was doing. Took the job saved for a couple of months and moved to town."

"I think you like people more than you let on." Beth said smiling. "I mean you tried to get out of going on a date with me, but not really hard."

"Couldn't say no to a pretty face like yours." Daryl said pressing her head back against his chest. "Try and go to sleep. I want to leave by 9am."

"I thought we were sleeping in?" Beth teased.

"That is sleeping in when you get up at 6am everyday. You can sleep in all next week." Daryl said as he reached to turn off the light. Beth settled against the pillows and quieted down, she knew she wouldn't be able to fall asleep, but she didn't want to disturb Daryl. He drifted off after about 10 minutes and she propped her head into her hand and watched him sleep peacefully. He looked so much younger while he slept, his worry lines relaxed. Beth found watching him sleep to be relaxing, she'd time her breathing to his, ran her hands over his hair softly and eventually tuck herself against him and fall asleep. She started to mentally think about what she was going to wear to get married, how she'd wear her hair. She was glad she had just gotten a fresh manicure and pedicure, she'd be able to wear open toe shoes and she'd be taking a picture of their rings on their hands to frame. "Stop staring at me and go to sleep." Daryl mumbled rolling over pulling her back into his chest. Beth laughed softly before closing her eyes and finally falling into a deep sleep.

Daryl woke to the sounds of a hair dryer. He rolled over, relieved that he wouldn't have to wake Beth up. He looked at the clock and cursed. She had let him sleep till 8:39am. The hair dryer stopped and she stepped from the bathroom wrapped in a towel.

"Oh good you're awake." She said walking to his side of the bed and kissing him. "Go shower. I made breakfast. We'll still get out of here by 9am." She said sitting down at her dresser and brushing her hair out.

"I want to stop by and see how the workers are doing on the way to Atlanta." Daryl said as he stalked to the bathroom. "You should wear your hair down. I like it down." Beth smiled and put her elastics away. Beth braided her front layers back around her head they way she had worn her hair the first time Daryl took her to breakfast. And quickly did her makeup lightly. She didn't want to look too made up in her pictures. She had already looked online, and there was a chapel that included a photographer and 3 poses for $109.99. Father Gabriel's Glorious Wedding Chapel. She had called and he said they were wide open she didn't need an appointment. Daryl came out of the bathroom holding up his towel with wet hair and Beth had clutch at her dresser to stop herself from tackling him to the bed and licking the water from his body. She shouldn't have let him sleep so late she selfishly thought. She turned back and finished her makeup and straightened her necklace. When she turned around Daryl had already dressed and was shoving the ring box in his pocket. "You look pretty." Daryl said walking over and kissing her forehead.

"I'm wearing a towel." Beth said smiling.

"Even when you're overdressed you're pretty." Daryl teased leaving the room to go eat. Beth smiled and dug through her drawers for the white lingerie she had bought but not bothered to wear. She really did love sleeping in whatever button up or t-shirt Daryl had most recently worn. She had already steamed her white sundress so she pulled on the lacy teddy and carefully pulled her dress over her head so she wouldn't mess up her hair. She grabbed her long cable knit wrap sweater and tied it over the sundress. It almost covered it completely, that would have to do for Daryl not seeing her before the wedding. He was wearing a blue plaid shirt and jeans, so that would count as her something blue, something old was the strappy wedge heels she slipped her feet into, something new was her engagement ring. She needed something borrowed.

"You ready?" Daryl asked as she came into the kitchen.

"I need something borrowed." Beth said looking around the kitchen.

"Here" Daryl said handing over a blue bandana from his workbag. "It's brand new." Beth reached over and took the pale red square of fabric and folded and stuffed it in her cleavage. "I'm going to want that back once it smells like you." Beth kissed him on the mouth and let him pull her close.

"Did you check Ollie's water?" Beth asked as she quickly filled his food dish. Daryl nodded and led her to the driveway.

"We'll take your Jeep, more comfortable to get in and out." Daryl said opening the passenger door for her. "Better on gas too." Daryl said as he pulled out of driveway.

"I printed the address for the Chapel, I called they're not busy today, they said we didn't need an appointment." Beth said reading the printout. "We can get a marriage license from them too."

"I didn't even think of that." Daryl said as they drove towards the house. "The cabinets are supposed to be arriving today, they should be finished the walls. We'll have a roof by Wednesday."

"You think we'll need to rent for May?" Beth asked as they turned down their road.

"If we want to play it safe we rent for May so we don't have to rush. If you're willing to live dangerously, we let Shane know we'll be gone by the end of April."

"And if we're not?" Beth asked looking at him with a smile.

"We rent more storage space and camp out on the dock while they finish up." Daryl said smiling. "Worst case would be me finishing the painting and floors after were moved in rather than before."

"I'd get to watch you working right?" Beth asked smiling as they pulled up to the worksite. "I'm going to say hi to Merle." Beth said as they go out of the car. Daryl looked towards the dock and saw that Merle was fishing off it and chatting with ne of the guys that was supposed to be building his house. Daryl rolled his eyes, remembering the multiple smoke breaks that Merle used to drag him on when they worked odd jobs were they were paid by the job and not by the hour. He walked through the house and shook hands with the foreman who confirmed where the various counters and cupboards were going.

"What the fuck is on your finger Blondie?" Daryl turned towards the dock and saw Merle grab Beth's hand and held it up to his face. "Daryl get your ass down here boy!" Merle yelled grabbing the smoke from the random workers mouth and threw it to the ground. Daryl let the foreman get back to work. "Are you pregnant?" Merle asked falling hard at whispering.

"No you idiot." Beth hissed pulling her hand away. "This is why more people don't just come say hi to you!" Beth said shaking her finger in his face.

"Why is she wearing a rock on the third finger of her left hand." Merle asked Daryl ignoring Beth.

"Why do you think?" Daryl asked calmly. "Look Merle you I told you I was going to marry her why are you so freaked out."

"You said eventually! I don't like change!" Merle screamed. "You're always with her. I barely see you anymore! Once a week for Sunday dinner and she's there! Its Saturday we should be fishing and hunting or building deer stands in the woods for the spring."

"Merle I'm building a house!" Daryl exclaimed waving his hands around. "The sooner it's done and I'm moved in the sooner things get back to normal!"

"I don't see that much of him either Merle. We've both been busy. I only see him in when we wake up in the morning and for about an hour before we both go to bed." Beth added tying to make Merle feel better. "I really thought you have said something along the lines of congratulations."

"Congratulations." Merle said sarcastically. "What are you up to for the rest of the day? I was hoping you might want to fish a bit while you watch them work like we did last Saturday."

"I can't. We're doing stuff today." Daryl said sticking his thumb in his mouth. Beth pulled his hand from his mouth.

"Tomorrow?" Merle asked narrowing his eyes at they two of them.

"I'm taking a few days during Beth's spring break. You want to help me put together some furniture Beth bought for the dock?" Daryl asked. Merle eyed them and picked up his fishing rod.

"Just call me later." Merle said turning his back and casting a line into the lake. "That's a nice white dress Beth." Merle said sarcastically. "Have a good road trip. That's why you're driving her Jeep right?"

"Thanks Merle, it's finally sundress weather again." Beth said stalking off towards the Jeep.

"You know." Daryl said looking at his brother. Merle reached over and tapped his shirt pocket. Daryl reached his hand up and felt the ring box.

"Have a good time." Merle said turning back to his fishing.

"She didn't even tell her family yet Merle, only told them we were engaged and we were getting married soon. We ain't just leaving you in the dark." Daryl said turning and walking towards the Jeep feeling like absolute crap. He got in and started the engine and slapped his hand against the wheel.

"You know, we could wait while Merle cleans up and bring our own witness." Beth said taking his hand off the wheel and squeezing it. "You just can't tell Maggie that I suggested it." Beth said. Daryl honked the horn and Merle came over.

"Get in." Daryl said. Merle got in the Jeep. "You have exactly 10 minutes to shower and change into newer clothes."

"Taking a little day trip are we?" Merle asked with a smirk.

"Shut up." Daryl said pulling up and parking in front of the cabin. "Do not tell him what we're doing either."

"You've got 9 minutes now." Beth said looking at the clock. "Wear the shirt I bought you for Christmas." Beth said. "The one that I know is still in the box cause you haven't even worn it once to Sunday dinner."

"I was keeping it nice for a special occasion or court!" Merle said getting out and walking towards the cabin. "I'll need a few more minutes to shave."

"8 minutes now." Beth called from the car.

"You sure you're ok with him coming?" Daryl asked as he switched on the radio.

"I'm sure." Beth said flipping stations. "Hey it's our song!" Beth said excitedly and turning the music up.

"We have a song?" Daryl asked.

"It was playing in the garage when we first met." Beth said humming along.

"Are you going to tell people that our song is _Give it Away_ by the Red Hot Chili Peppers?" Daryl asked looking at her.

"Oh God no. We're telling people that it's _Wonderful Tonight _or _Unchained Melody_ or something like that." Beth said. "But this is our song."

"I blame Martinez. Ain't no way Dale would have allowed this song to play." Daryl said as Merle made his way back to the truck.

"So are we headed to Atlanta or Savannah?" Merle asked settling into the middle seat of the truck.

"Atlanta." Daryl said pulling away and taking off. "We're now behind schedule."

"Where are we stopping for lunch? I know a few places."

"I'm not taking Beth to any restaurant that's in a strip club or meth cesspool." Daryl said as he got on the highway.

"We then I guess we'll let the princess decide where we go for lunch." Merle said sitting back in the seat and pulling out a note pad. I need to work on my speech anyway."

"Merle there ain't going to be anyone there to listen to you. It's just going to be us, the minister and a piano player."

"You're gonna have a party once you get that place built. As the best man it's my right to embarrass the hell out of you. Just be lucky all our baby pictures cept for 1 burned up in the fire. Imagine the pictures of Sunshine that hell cat of a sister of hers is going pull up."

"I was an adorable baby." Beth said grabbing the note pad from Merle and reading over what he had written. "I'm just glad I'm gaining a sister in law and that lesbians are allowed to get married and Darylina has found happiness? You aren't saying that in my house." Beth said ripping the page out and tossing it in the trash bag in her car.

"Your house? Daryl you tell her right now that I'm second in command here." Merle said.

"Merle you ain't saying that in front of her daddy. No speeches. I know we got to throw a party but I want as little attention on me as humanly possible. And if Beth kicks you out of the house I'm not picking a fight with her to get you invited back in."

"I didn't realize that you paid for that engagement ring with your balls." Merle said.

"Merle you keep teasing your brother and I swear to God I'll take you to a vegan restaurant for lunch, supper and every Sunday dinner till I get bored of torturing you will be meatless, cheese free and fat free." Beth said tossing the notebook back to him.

"This is how he and I are. We tease. It's how we show our love." Merle said smirking at Beth.

"You're gonna learn to show your love another way." Beth said.

"I don't know what you think goes on between redneck brothers but it ain't that." Merle said.

"Oh that's disgusting Merle." Beth said turning around and slapping his legs.

"Both of quiet down." Daryl said pulling over. "Fucking sirens going off and you two fighting like cats and dogs." Daryl said reaching for his wallet. "Hand me your registration babe."

"Oh babe, hand me my balls." Merle imitated from the backseat. Beth slapped him gain as a female state trooper approached.

"Sir is there an problem?" The officer asked leaning in the window. "Miss please stop slapping the other passenger."

"No Ma'am my brother is just being an asshole." Daryl explained handing over his papers.

"Are you Beth Greene?" The officer asked. "I need your id too to make sure this is your vehicle." Beth handed over her license. "No more horse play in the car. Do you know how dangerous it could be if you accidentally hit the driver?" The Officer said.

"Why did you pull us over?" Merle asked from the backseat. "I'm going need your badge number. We weren't speeding, everyone is buckled up, and you got a reason?"

"Merle shut up." Beth hissed. "You are not ruining this day by getting arrested."

"She can't arrest me for anything Sugar Pie. If she did there would be a lawsuit and she'd end up working security somewhere."

"I'll let you continue on with a warning since it's a special day." The officer said handing back the papers.

"Name and badge number." Merle repeated. "I don't take kindly to officers abusing their power."

"Dawn Lerner 458769. Go ahead report me. I dare you." She said walking away.

"Merle you know damn well that your mouth likely just cost Beth a ticket if she ever so much as rolls throw a yellow light." Daryl said waiting for the cop car to pull away before finally turning into Atlanta. Beth plugged the address of the Chapel into the GPS so they'd have an easier time finding it, much to Merle's delight. Apparently this counted as stopping to ask for directions was against Man Code. Daryl pulled up to a small white building that looked out of place in Atlanta. It looked like a small country church; he could see why Beth liked it. "You ready?" Daryl turned to ask but Beth had already opened the door and was on her way up to the entrance.

"I think she's ready." Merle said following Beth. Daryl locked the car and jogged to catch up to Beth and Merle.

"Hello, my name is Jessie. How can I help you today?" A pleasant looking blonde woman asked as they walked in.

"Hello I called earlier. I was told I didn't need and appointment. We want to get married today." Beth said pointing to Daryl. "He's our witness. We need a license too."

"Alright I need you to fill in this paper work. You brought all the required ID right?" Beth nodded her head and handed over her license, and birth certificate. Daryl did the same. "Alright I'll get started on the paperwork. Do y'all need suits, dresses, flowers or rings? Have you decided on a package?"

"We have rings and clothing. We want package C, 3 poses and 15 prints of each pose. I don't think we need flowers." Beth said as Daryl handed over the rings.

"She needs a bouquet. Are they real flowers?" Daryl asked. Jessie nodded her head. "She likes Lilies."

"I'll place a call to our florist and have them here in no time. The paper work will take about half an hour. I'm penciling you in for the 1pm slot. You guys can wait here or go grab a bit to eat. I suggest switching your engagement ring to your right hand; the wedding band goes on first. Do you want to leave your rings her or with your witness?"

"I'll hang on to them." Merle said shoving the box in his pocket. "Where is the closets place to get lunch?"

"Right across the street. There's a Grill, great side dishes and salads. Stay away from the catfish, you'll get grease on yourself and each other." Jessie said running Daryl's credit card. "All set, sign here and be back by 12:45pm so we make sure it's set up to you're liking. Do you want a prayer said during your ceremony?"

"Yeah, a small one. We want the DVD too to show our family." Daryl said. "It's a non denominational service right?" Jessie nodded again and accepted a $20 from Merle for the cost of adding the DVD.

"That's my gift to you." Merle said smirking. "And I'll help get you in your new place faster. We'll see you in about an hour Jessie. You make sure everything is ready to go." Merle said leading them across the street. "Hey Waiter! We have to be at a wedding in an hour. I need 3 waters, a plate of fries and enough grilled chicken skewers for 3 people." Merle said looking over the small express menu. "And some deep fried pickles." Beth ran her hands over her hair and finger combed the wind blown strands back into place. Digging around her purse she found her compact, lipstick and setting them in the side pocket so she'd be able to grab them quickly.

"You look beautiful." Daryl leaned over and whispered grabbing her hand and kissing right above her ring.

"You to can slip into the bathroom for a quickie if you want. Ole Merle won't judge you." Merle joked killing the moment. Beth smacked him again.

"Here you folks go." The waiter said bringing over the grilled chicken skewers and fries. "Congratulations to you two." The water said setting a pitcher of water and 3 glasses on the table with a little bowl of lemons wedges. "My boss also wants me to let you know we have bathroom attendants, so it's not the best place to consummate." Daryl glared at the waiter till he ran away and Beth blushed and covered her face. Merle sat back laughing.

"Merle I am so embarrassed." Beth whispered. "Is everyone looking at us?"

"They're looking at Merle laughing." Daryl said grabbing a skewer carefully and eating the chicken. "Eat up Beth. It's delicious." Beth kept one hand on her face and ate a few bites of chicken and a few fries. She sipped at her lemon water and eyed the room. It might have been the closest place to the chapel, but the bar area looked really rough. Beth shivered and scooted closer to Daryl. She'd go to the bathroom at the venue. "What's wrong?" Daryl asked looking at her.

"Nothing. Just forgot how big of a city Atlanta is." Beth said sliding her arm through his as he ate. Daryl wiped his hands off and placed one on her crossed legs and rubbed them soothingly.

"Hurry up Merle. We should be getting back soon." Daryl said pushing the plate closer to his brother and reaching for his wallet. Motioning to waiter he signaled that he wanted to pay.

"Sir, the meal has already been paid for." The waiter said after he rushed over. "Those men at the bar heard you were getting married. "Daryl looked up and some rough looking individuals tipped their beers in their direction. "They said congratulations on claiming a pretty one." The waiter said walking away. Merle turned around and saluted the people at the bar and Beth nervously waved as she made her way to the door with Daryl's hand guiding her through.

"Well that was nice of them." Beth said making conversation as Daryl walked her through traffic across the street.

"Yeah. Two wedding gifts already." Daryl said opening the door and sitting beside her in the waiting area. Merle came through the door a few seconds later and joined them.

"You make friends everywhere you go Sugar." Merle said straightening his shirt and popping a few mints into his mouth, handing them over to Beth and Daryl so they could have one.

"Hello, I'm Father Gabriel. Your paper work is completed. If you gentlemen would like to join me at the alter, Jessie will help the future Mrs. Dixon get ready to walk down the aisle." Daryl kissed Beth before following Merle through the doors. Once the closed Beth pulled off her sweater and patted down her dress before grabbing her purse and grabbing her compact and touching up her makeup and running a brush through the ends of her hair.

"Do you want me to put your purse and sweater behind my desk?" Jessie asked handing Beth a bouquet of white lilies. An instrumental version of _Book of Love_ started to play and Beth looked at Jessie. "You left this section blank, but you didn't seem like you'd mind a break from tradition." Beth smiled and let Jessie open the door so she could walk down the aisle. She walked up to Daryl, tearing up and smiled.

"This is our song now." She said taking his hand.


	23. Chapter 23

Parallel Lives Chapter 23

The only regret that Daryl had about eloping to Atlanta was bringing Merle and that was only because as soon as Father Gabriel congratulated Mr. and Mrs. Dixon he wanted to take Beth back to the Jeep and "consummate". He was rushing back home, anxious to get rid of their third wheel. Merle was passed out in the backseat and Beth was holding his hand and smiling. Every 4 seconds her phone would beep letting her know that someone had liked or commented on the Facebook picture she had posted of their hands with the rings over their marriage license.

"Gonna answer that?" Daryl asked speeding along the highway.

"Nope." Beth said. "We're not officially married yet." Beth teased. Daryl grunted and turned off and pulled onto the road leading to Merle's.

"Will the 2 of you stop talking like I ain't in the backseat?" Merle pleaded. Beth giggled and ignored Merle.

"Tell me again what you're going to do to me when we get rid of Merle." Beth said turning towards Daryl. "In explicate detail. Maybe pull over and let me drive while you act it out with sock puppets." Beth said trying to keep a straight face.

"For the love of God! Pull over, I'll walk from here!" Merle said hauling the door open before Daryl had even pulled to a stop. "Have fun!" He said slamming it shut and taking off towards his place muttering.

"Take me to the new house." Beth said unbuckling and sliding over and throwing her arms around Daryl's neck and trying to climb into his lap.

"Girl I know I just have to drive straight but I can't do it with you in my lap." Daryl said slowing down so Beth could settle back into her seat. "Why are we heading to the new house?"

"To see how much the finished today." Beth said. "On Monday we're going to get my name changed and we're going to tell them to step on it." Beth said. "I think you like it when people call me Mrs. Dixon." Daryl smirked at her and pulled up to the worksite again.

"Maybe." Daryl said hauling her back to his lap. "Looks the same as when we left this morning." Daryl said kissing her on the mouth softly. Beth leaned into him and started to shrug her sweater off. "I want to get you home and get you to bed." Daryl said kissing her softly. Beth looked at him and pouted.

"You're going to make me wait another 7-10 minutes?" Beth asked sliding his hand up her skirt. Daryl moved his thumb around the front of the lacy bottoms she was wearing and Beth moaned at the feel of the rough lacy against her.

"I'll get you home in 6." Daryl said lifting her off his lap. Beth buckled back up as Daryl spun the tires pulling back to the road and speeding towards town. Beth reached out and grabbed his hand and played with his ring. Her phone buzzed again and Beth picked it up and checked her texts.

"Maggie wants me to place me hand on a pile of bibles and take a pregnancy test on film to prove I'm not knocked up." Beth said tossing her phone back into her purse and tossing her whole purse into the back street.

"Your sister is into some kinky shit." Daryl said laughing. "No wife of mine is making pee films."

"Anything else a wife of yours isn't going to do?" Beth teased as they stopped at a red light.

"You don't get to carry anything over 4 pounds unless it's alive, you only get to drive if you're on your own or if I've drank more than two." Daryl said with a grin. "You can't change your hair too much neither. I like it long so I have something to hold on to." Daryl said as Beth laughed beside him. "Most important is the no pee movies rule."

"You'll be happy to know that I have a strict policy on not being filmed if I'm not wearing panties." Beth laughed out as the light changed. "My only rule is that now that we're married you can't work so much overtime all the time. We can use some of my salary too, cause it's our money. 40 hours is enough when you work as hard as you do." Beth added kissing his hand. "And you have to stay in bed with me till noon one Saturday or Sunday a month." Daryl smiled at her and turned into their street. "So I guess I have 2 rules." Beth said unbuckling as he pulled into their driveway. She slid back into his lap and kissed at his neck. "3 rules, you need to take me to bed right now." Daryl opened the door and adjusted Beth in his arms so he could carry her bridal style. He juggled with his keys finally getting the door open and closing it behind him.

"You gotta have patience and let me do what I want tonight." Daryl said as she licked and sucked around his neck. Beth nodded as she continued to play with his hair and kiss him. "You'll like slow." Daryl said tossing a new rawhide bone to Ollie from the cupboard and making his way to the stairs.

"How slow?" Beth asked lifting her head and staring at him.

"I'm gonna take all night." Daryl promised hurrying up the stairs and into the bedroom. He set her down across the bed and Beth undid her sweater and shouldered out of it. Daryl lifted one of her legs and softly held her ankle, pulling off her heel and kissing her foot. He placed her leg down gently and repeated the process with her other foot. Beth spread her legs wide once he had placed the second one on the bed, but Daryl just grabbed her hands and pulled her to a sitting position. "All night." He reminded her kissing her softly as he untied her halter-top and reached for the zipper on her dress. He ran his hand softly on her bare back before pushing her back against the bed and slowly dragging her dress down. He left it around her waist and ran his hands over the pretty lace, thing, he had no idea what to call the two strips that formed a deep V barely containing her breasts was called. "This new?" He asked as his thumbs found her nipples. Beth withered around under his light touches and nodded. Her little gasps were new.

"Was saving it." Beth whined when he pulled his thumbs away and ran his hands on her bare skin between her breasts, trailing all the way down to her bunched up dress and back up. The rough lace rubbing against her sensitive nipples was the right amount of pain. Beth bit her lip and tried to control her breathing. Daryl sat back and reached for her dress again and Beth eagerly lifted her hips so he could pull it off. "Where are you going?" She cried as he got off the bed and carefully folded her dress over the back of her dresser chair.

"All night." Daryl repeated unbuttoning his shirt and adding it to the chair. Daryl kept his eyes on her and examined her lacy underwear. He was pretty sure something this racy should be illegal. He got hard thinking about how she'd been wearing it all day. The 2 straps eventually joined together to make the skimpiest panties he'd ever seen, barely covering her outer lips, he flipped her over running his hands on her bareback, another v barely covered her ass. The lace was so sheer when she spread her legs he could see her pretty pinkness and almost lost his will to go slow before flipping her back over. "How do I get you out of this?" He asked pressing his chest to hers and kissing her as he reached up and threaded both of his hands through hers and held them to the bed.

"It stretches over my head then you pull it off." Beth said lifting her head thinking he finally wanted her naked. Daryl shook his head and lowered his mouth to her chest and licked and sucked at her through the lace. Beth practically sobbed at the feeling and lifted her hips to rub against his torso, flinching when the rough lace grazed over her pussy. She moved lightly against him, desperate for relief before Daryl let go of her hands and pushed her hips back against the bed. "Please, please let me!" Beth sobbed as Daryl moved his mouth back to hers and kissed her deeper.

"All night." He said again kissing down her body, subtly adjusting his length in his now uncomfortable jeans. Beth ran her hands through his hair and tried to encourage his mouth lower as he kissed every inch of her chest and torso. Daryl rubbed his thumbs around her hipbones and lightly tugged at the lace between her legs causing a loud cry and a sharp tug to his hair. He kissed around the lace lightly, and sat back, forcing Beth to let go of his head. Her pupils were blown, her chest was rising and falling as she panted and her lips were swollen for his kissing and her teeth digging in. She was silently pleading with her eyes as she slowly spread her legs wider and pulled her feet back. "Touch yourself." Daryl growled as he stood up and kicked off his shoes and started to work his belt off. Beth ran her hand lightly over the lace flinching before pulling it to the side and sliding her fingers directly over herself. She sighed in pleasure and her toes curled. "Don't come." Daryl said kicking his jeans off. Beth opened her eyes and looked worried. "I'm going to make you come, don't worry." Daryl said pulling her hand from her body as she begged him not to and moved the lace back over her. He tugged her to the end of the bed and slid a leg over his shoulder and left the other bent against the bed as he licked her firmly through the lace. Beth cried out so loudly Daryl looked up to make sure he hadn't hurt her.

"Don't stop!" Beth cried out, actual tears slipping from her eyes that were shut tight as she grabbed handfuls of his hair again. He held her firmly still and lowered his mouth again and rubbed his tongue over the soaked lace. "Take it off!" Beth pleaded as she reached up and stretched the straps over her head so her breasts bounced free. Daryl pulled the lace off her body and left it hanging off her thigh that was still around his shoulder before lowering his mouth directly to her and savoring the sweetness that had gathered there. Beth was still clutching at his head, pleading for more. "Please make me come!" She finally cried out. "I need to." She added with a whisper. Daryl tongued around her clit and slid his mouth up and down before latching on and softly sucking at her. Beth let go of his head and fell back against the bed trembling as he worked his fingers into her slowly. She reached down and pulled him up her body cradling him between her thighs, she could feel him hard against her as she kissed his mouth and sucked his tongue into her mouth. "With your cock. Make me come with your cock." She begged between kisses wrapping her arms around his neck so he couldn't back away. Beth reached down between them and pulled him from his boxers and lined him up. "Please." She whispered again arching her hips slightly. Just has Daryl pushed in their phone rang Beth whined and kicked the phone off her nightstand into the wall. "Don't stop!" She begged moving slightly against him. Daryl smirked against her mouth and kissed her as he slowly moved against her. The phone started to make the annoying noise it made when it was left off the hook and Daryl growled and tried to move away from her to hang it back up. "It'll stop in a few minutes." Beth said clutching to him as he moved, unwilling to give up contact. Daryl slipped to the floor with Beth as she landed on top of him. She quickly pushed herself up and started moving faster against him.

"Slow down girl." Daryl said grabbing her hips and adjusting her speed. Beth whined and pushed down on his chest to steady herself as she moved harder back and forth. The phone finally went silent and Daryl sighed with relief as Beth moved on him with her mouth open and eyes closed. She moved her left hand to her neck and started running her fingers softly against her neck, down her chest and towards her center. Daryl growled staring at her rings and lifted her and flipped her underneath him to the floor. "You want to come?" He asked pulling her hands into his as he moved hard against her. Beth squeezed him tightly and nodded her head. Daryl leaned down and placed his cheek against hers and felt her rest her head against his shoulder and he moved against her and circled his hips. Beth moved her hands up beside her head and clutched at his biceps as she moved with him letting out breathy cries and moans as she came. Daryl didn't bother letting up and continued moving against her as she purred contently and arched her back. He came and collapsed against her. He could feel her struggling to breathe and started to lift himself off of her when she wrapped her arms and legs around him and mumbled a no pulling his head against her chest.

"I like it when you stay inside me and cover me." Beth whispered against his ear as she tightened around his softening length and squeezed. She stroked her hand through his hair and lightly ran her nails over his sweaty back. "Feels even better now." She said turning her head so she could kiss the top of his head.

"Told you it'd be good slow." Daryl said against her as he lifted her off the floor into his lap. Beth whined as he slid out her and stood up and moved to the bed pulling on him as he fixed the phone till he joined her. Her stomach growled and he laughed. "I told you would should have stopped for supper." He said trailing his fingers over her stomach, Beth shivered as goosebumps rose on her skin. "You hungry?" Beth nodded with sleepy eyes and pulled him against her. "Come on get dressed. We'll take a breather and go get something to eat." Beth whined as he pulled her from bed.

"I'm willing to work through my hunger." She protested as he dragged her to the bathroom.

"Bath or shower?" Daryl asked ignoring her. Beth nodded to the shower and let Daryl rinse the sweat and wetness from her before he turned and rinsed himself off. Beth leaned against the wall as he quickly ran soap over her and himself. He pulled her under the stream again with him as they rinsed off. "We can answer all our messages while we eat." Daryl said turning off the water and sucking some water off her shoulder.

"Stop, or we're not leaving this room." Beth warned as her stomach growled again. Daryl kissed her shoulder and led her from the bathroom grabbing his jeans and slipping them back on. Beth grabbed a tank top and pair of jeans from her closet and quickly wiggled into the jeans, with a bit of difficulty because of her still damp skin. "Less to takeoff when we get home." She said when she noticed Daryl staring at her lack of underwear. Before he could grab his plaid shirt Beth took it and pulled it on over her tight tank top and buttoned a few buttons. "Mine now." She said sitting on the bed while he grabbed a lean long sleeved shirt and pulled it over his head. Beth lifted the collar of the shirt to her nose and inhaled the scent. "You smell good too." She explained as she leaned forward and grabbed her something borrowed and tossed it to him. He shoved the still neatly folded bandana in his pocket as he sat beside her to pull on his socks and boots. Beth slipped her feet back into her wedges and snuggled into his side. The phone rang again and she reached over and reluctantly answered.

"Hello?" Beth said she listened for a while. "No Maggie it wasn't a prank. We are going to have a reception at the end of June once we're all moved in and schools over." Beth listened a bit more. "Hi Daddy. Of course we had a DVD made and pictures taken. I'll send pictures right away. Thanks daddy. We got home a while ago. Oh the phone must have gotten knocked off the charger, you know how excited Ollie gets when I come home after being away. I bet he had kicked it to the floor and I didn't notice. Daryl must have placed it back on the cradle. Alright, bye now." Beth said hanging the phone up and following Daryl down stairs. "Daddy said congratulations and that he didn't care if we were pregnant." Beth said giggling. "People don't seem to get that you can rush for yourself, not just cause you're knocked up."

"Should just knock you up." Daryl joked as they made their way through the house. "Want to take the bike?" Beth smiled and waited while he pulled the bike from the garage.

"This summer." Beth said climbing on the bike behind him and fastening on her helmet that she promised her father she's always wear.

"What about this summer?" Daryl asked waiting for her to hold on to his waist.

"We can start trying this summer if you want." Beth said kissing his neck. "The end of summer."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'll have almost 2 years under my belt at my new job even if I get pregnant right away. I want at least 2 kids, and I'd rather they not be too apart in age. Maggie and Shawn went off to college and I was still in elementary school."

"How long does it take once we start trying? If you get pregnant in August nine months later is May."

"Well, it could happen the first week I go off the pill, depending on when I'm ovulating. Could take longer." Daryl grunted and pulled into the street and took off towards the diner.

"You think you're going to want to go back to work after having a baby?" Daryl asked when they stopped at a red light.

"I don't know. I get a full year off. I'd like to work right up until I give birth and really have a full year with the baby to decide. If we needed the money I'd still work. I got some savings though, and a bit of income from my share of the farm. We might be ok with that since we're debt free."

"You get income from the farm?" Daryl asked. Beth nodded her head against him as he took off once the light changed green. "Would you want to go back to work? There ain't no way we'd need the money." Daryl said.

"I honestly don't know. Would you be ok with me not working?" Beth asked.

"I'd feel better not having to use a daycare or babysitter. I'd have a hard time leaving my kids with anyone besides us. You could always go back to work once the kids were a bit older."

"I could babysit more trusting peoples kids while I stay at home." Beth joked. "I could tutor kids from our place too." Beth said. "If I'm not going back to work for sure we can start trying now, I'll flush the pills when I get home." Beth said as they pulled up to the diner. "How's your healthcare? Mine is pretty basic." Beth admitted.

"I think the one Dale's got pays 70% of the cost. I'd have to check. I pay about 35 bucks at the dentist. Never go to the doctor or get prescriptions."

"70% is more than mine." Beth said. "How long do we have to be married till you can add me?"

"I'll ask Dale. I probably can add you right away though." Daryl said as they walked towards the door. "Is Carol on your Facebook?" He asked as he looked through the window at Carol wiping down the counter.

"I don't think she has Facebook. Eugene and Abraham are on my friends list though." Beth said waving as she walked through the door. "Abraham coaches at the high school, you know my class is across the hall from Eugene. He spends most of his time in the labs though." Beth said waiting for Daryl to lead her to a table. She waved Carol and smiled at the two men.

"Is it true?" Carol asked. Jacqui stuck her head out of the kitchen to see what Carol was gossiping about.

"Yeah." Daryl said watching Beth bounce in her seat and hold up their hands. He pulled them back to the table but let her hold onto him.

"Are you…?" Eugene started to ask only the catch a smack from Abraham.

"No." Daryl grunted, thinking how good it would feel to sock the next person to ask if Beth was pregnant, like that was the only reason she'd marry him.

"We didn't want to wait." Beth said smiling at Daryl as Abraham called Eugene an ass under his breath.

"Rosita is pretty pissed that you didn't let her throw you a bachelorette party." Abraham said as Carol brought them over their usual drinks.

"Well I didn't plan on eloping." Beth said smiling. "We could have a girls night the next time Daryl goes hunting with Merle." She turned to Carol and ordered a grilled chicken salad and Daryl just looked at her. "What?"

"You always get grilled cheese." He said ordering his usual burger and onion rings.

"I just feel like some greens." Beth said smiling and sipping her tea. Daryl smiled at her and sat back with his arms over the booth.

"You guys got any pictures?" Carol asked as she refilled Abe and Eugene's glasses.

"They'll send us the album and DVD once the editing is done. We got a package and then Merle paid to upgrade it as a gift." Beth said pulling her phone out. "I only have a few pictures on my phone." She said flipping through them with Carol.

"Merle went with you?" Carol asked laughing at a picture of Merle with one arm around Daryl and one around Beth as Daryl held the phone up to grab a picture. "He cleaned up too." Beth flipped to a picture Merle had taken of Daryl kissing Beth's forehead and finally to the picture of their hands over the marriage license. "That's all I have right now." Beth said handing her phone to Jacqui so she could flip through the pictures.

"You guys didn't get a cake?" Jacqui asked as she handed the phone back. Beth shook her head.

"We're going to do a cake at the reception we'll throw once we move into our new place." Beth explained. "You're all gonna be invited." Daryl smiled awkwardly. He had hoped it would just be his and her families, but he should have known that Beth would have made good friends in the short time she had been in town and at her new job. "We're waiting till summer so we can have like an outdoor BBQ/Lake party thing."

"Sounds nice and intimate." Jacqui said. "You need any help with the food you let me know."

"Well will you give me your secret for the spice blend you use on everything?" Beth asked smiling.

"Not a chance sugar." Jacqui said walking back to the kitchen. Beth smacked the table in disappointment. Carol brought over their food and Beth smiled and dug into her salad.

"We don't need any presents or anything either." Daryl said to his "friends". "Between the two of us we have more then enough for a new house."

"Daryl's right, and we really like picking out anything we might need together, and I like making Daryl make things too." Beth said smiling.

"Well you're just going to have to accept that people want to celebrate with you." Carol said. "Even when you tell people not to bring gifts, they do. Beth perked up. "I won't tell you the secret spice recipe either." Carol said leaving to drop the bill off to a table.

"You almost done?" Daryl asked taking the last bite of his burger and starting on his onion rings. Beth nodded her head and took a few more bites. "I want to get you home." Beth smiled and held a bite of her grilled chicken out so he could try it.

"We have to figure out what she uses for marinade." Beth said as she finished off her salad. "And you just need to take me to the parking lot."

"No way. Another one of my rules is no exhibitionism before midnight. This town sleeps by then. I don't even like people looking at you clothed." Beth smiled and let Daryl lead her to the cash.

"You like looking at me." Beth whispered in his ear as he paid. "I'll let you look at me looking up at you when we get home." Daryl's ears turned red even though he was sure no one had heard her. He told Carol she could keep the change and grabbed Beth by the arm and dragged her to the bike.

"Get on the bike." Daryl growled waiting while she strapped on her helmet. Beth climbed on behind him and lowered her hands to his waist. Daryl grabbed her hands and raised them higher. "Not on the bike." He warned as he puled away. Beth laid her head against back.

"Are you ok me having a bachelorette party since I'm not a bachelorette?" Beth asked as they drove back to the apartment.

"Yeah, if they plan something have fun." Daryl called over his shoulder. "It's just a bunch a women sitting around drinking tea and eating fancy sweets and sandwiches ain't it? "

"Kinda, only it's Long Island Ice Tea and it's at night. It's tamer than a bachelor party though." Beth admitted as they drove. Daryl grunted. He had been to a few stag parties with Merle. So long as Beth wasn't doing body shots off strippers and shoving dollar bills in G-strings he didn't care. Daryl pulled into the garage and put his feet down and waited till Beth got off the bike before standing up and leaning it it's kickstand when he turned around Beth grabbed him by the belt and held on to it as she dropped to her knees. "Your turn." Beth said working on his belt. Daryl tilted her head up and she smirked. "Told you." She said as Daryl placed his hand on the wall for support. Beth pulled his zipper down and moved higher up on her knees to take him in her mouth. Daryl groaned and moved his other hand to her head and pulled her closer. Beth hollowed her cheeks out as she moved her thumbs soothing along his hipbones.

"We should be inside." Daryl said as Beth pulled back and looked up at him. "Street lights aren't even on yet." Beth pushed forward further till her forehead brushed against his abs. "Fuck." Daryl groaned as he pulled her off him and to her feet. He quickly undid her pants and pulled them down passed her hips and backed her to the wall. "Don't bother." Daryl grunted stopping her from lowering her pants further. He quickly picked her up and held her to the wall with his chest and moved her legs straight up to his shoulder. Beth spread her legs as hard far as her jeans would allow and Daryl moved into her. Beth moaned loudly and gripped around his neck to help support herself as he moved in her. "You comfortable?" Daryl grunted out worried that holding her up with her knees almost pressed to her chest might get painful.

"I'm fine!" Beth cried pulling his head forward to kiss him. Daryl pushed her harder into the wall and worked on keeping a steady pace. Daryl groaned and pulled out dropping her to her feet.

"Turn around." Daryl said against her mouth before dropping down and lowering her jeans further. Beth turned around and placed the wall. Daryl pulled her towards him so she was slightly bent over. Beth whined loudly as he slid back in and started pumping hard. Beth dug her nails into the wall and sighed happily. Daryl reached his hand around and stroked at her center. Beth started squeezing and clenching around him and Daryl slammed into her and came with a loud curse. "Tomorrow is the Sunday for this month I'll spend in bed with you." Daryl said kissing the back of her neck. "Monday we go get ID proof that you're mine."


	24. Chapter 24

Parallel Lines Chapter 24

Beth hadn't hesitated once they had recovered in the garage and moved to the house to flush the rest of her birth control pills. She punched each pill into the toilet while Daryl filled the tub with water and then flushed. She had held him to his word and had kept him in bed for most of the day Sunday too. She was a bit sore on Monday when they had gone downtown to file the marriage license and Beth had changed her name and gotten new ID. Beth had reluctantly let him go into work after lunch on Monday and they had spent the rest of her spring break packing as much as they could of their house so they'd be ready to move as soon as possible. Every day Beth loaded both the Jeep and Daryl's truck full of things they could take to keep either in storage or in the garage of their new place that was finished. It was a pretty simple garage, and right now it was filled with all the furniture from their living room, kitchen and guest room. Beth had been right, they could get by just eating at the island and they honestly barely missed the TV, they were just too busy to sit and watch anything. Beth sighed as she walked up to Rosita's house and knocked on the door. She had just confirmed to Shane that they'd be out before the end of April. He had been surprised and honestly had not taken it well, even though he had known that Beth and Daryl would be moving since November. Rosita had invited her over for a girls night and Daryl had shoved her through the door, telling her she deserved a break. Rosita opened the door and dragged her through.

"What's going on?" Beth asked as a tiara was shoved on her head. Amy, Tara, Carol, Maggie, Sasha and Eugene were all sitting around smiling.

"This is a combination wedding shower/bachelorette." Eugene explained. "I know traditionally males are not included, but you guys are my best friends and Rosita said I could stay till the stripper comes."

"You guys I don't want a stripper!" Beth said blushing as she was lead to an armchair in front of a coffee table covered with gifts. She hugged Maggie, shocked that her sister had kept coming to town a secret. "You didn't have to get me anything either."

"Well it isn't all about you now is it?" Maggie said. "We want to see the man dance and these gifts are just for you. Daryl will like them, and we're going to like you're reaction to opening them." She added handing her sister a cocktail in a penis shaped sippy cup. Beth blushed and took a sip.

"Too strong." She said coughing. "I got to drive home."

"Daryl'll come get you." Rosita said pushing the cup back to her lips. "I told him he might get a call later."

"No pictures tonight. 3 of us have to face students." Rosita reminded the group. "And the sight of Ms. Greene with her lips wrapped around a penis cup is not something most of them would survive." Beth nodded her head. "You're late so we're going to move right on to the presents. Stripper is going to be here in about an hour." Beth sat back and opened the gifts as they were shoved at her. She blushed profusely at the gifts that Maggie, Rosita and Tara had gotten her. Every single gift that she opened in one way or another had to do with sex. Even Carol had gotten her lingerie.

"Maggie!" Beth blushed shoving her gift back into the box.

"What?" Maggie asked. "You'll both enjoy them." She said taking a drink of her soda. The other girls asked Beth to hold up what Maggie had gotten her. Beth turned even redder and held up a few pairs of edible panties. "I wasn't sure what flavor to get so I bought them all." The girls hooted and Eugene blushed with Beth. She picked up his gift and opened ceramic salt and peppershakers shaped like little deer.

Beth breathed a sigh of relief at a normal gift. "Daryl's gonna love these. Thank you!" Beth said placing the small box in her purse. She turned at the knock on the door and blushed before Rosita even opened it. A man dressed in a repair uniform walked in and Beth barely contained a laugh at the cheesiness of the outfit. She realized that it wasn't the stripper though when Rosita led him into the kitchen and he started working on the fridge. Eugene gathered up his things and gave Beth a hug before leaving shortly before the real stripper arrived. He had Beth fooled from the start. She had really thought he was a police officer and that she had accidently parked in front of a fire hydrant. He quickly cuffed her to Rosita's coatrack and started to grind against her before moving back and ripping off his shirt. Maggie laughed hysterically at her sister's reaction.

"You look comfortable in cuffs." Tara teased. Beth pulled at her hand and tried to get free. Maggie kept laughing as the stripper undid his belt and wiped it off and placed it on Beth's shoulder.

"Un cuff me!" Beth screeched. Rosita came over and flipped the release on the trick cuffs and Beth fell back into her seat rubbing her wrist. The stripper continued his strip tease till he was left in a thong that Beth thought would be too small for her to wear. Beth clapped awkwardly with the rest if her hooting friends as the stripper grabbed his bag and made his way to the bathroom to change. "Please tell me the rest of the night is just us drinking and talking."

"Alright, tell us what you think Daryl will think if Tara's gift?" Rosita asked smiling. Beth blushed again and took a deep drink. Tara had gotten her lube that was supposed to numb and make sex last longer.

"Lasting long is not problem." Beth said turning beet red.

"Well at least you'll have Rosita's gift to keep you company when Daryl goes off hunting with his brother. You won't miss your "long" lasting sessions." Maggie teased. Beth finished her drink and politely declined another.

"I don't need one of those." Beth said blushing and pointing to what Rosita had gotten her.

"Of course you don't need one." Rosita said. "We don't need chocolate but we still eat it. Toys make sex better." Beth blushed again and thought about the small vibrator she had used once with Daryl. "When Abe has to go away, the only ting that keeps me sane are toys."

"Daryl doesn't really go away for long periods of time." Beth said accepting a plastic shopping bag from Tara and loading it with her gifts. "A night or two on the weekends. Once we move I doubt he'll even be gone for that. We'll be living in the woods."

"You can always let Daryl watch while you use it." Maggie said watching Beth's face. "Or let him watch again." She said guessing right, that Beth had pleasured herself in front of Daryl. Beth blushed again. "Beth you were too young to come to my shower, I got grilled like this about Glenn. Open up."

"I don't know what to say!" Beth said. "I'm not going to describe in detail what we've done!"

"You don't have to tell everything. Just tell us something." Maggie said as the other girls nodded.

"Tell us about your first time." Amy said. "What's Daryl packing?"

"Our first time was great." Beth said blushing. "I don't have much to compare to him to, but I think he's above average." Maggie held her hands up and started moving them further apart. Beth shook her head and refused to tell her or guess on size. "He's bigger than Jimmy and Aiden were." Was all Beth would tell Maggie.

"Well that answers nothing for the rest of us." Carol said smiling. "We don't know Jimmy or Aiden."

"Jimmy and Aiden were Beth's only 2 serious boyfriends." Maggie said. "Both were pretty big guys, but I have no idea if the rest of them was in proportion to their height."

"Were they big guys? Or just average and looked huge because they had Beth on their arms. Everyone thinks Abraham is a big huge guy, but he's only about 6'0 tall. I'm just short."

"Nah Jimmy was a basketball player and Aiden was in the army like Abe. They were big guys." Maggie said. "You're not short either, you're average. Beth is short."

"Thanks Maggie." Beth said. "I'm not much shorter than you."

"You don't want to be teased spill the beans." Tara said filling her sippy cup with more of the punch. "You know I don't care about his penis. Give us something though. He any good at anything else?" Tara asked smirking. Beth took a deep drink.

"He's good at everything else." Beth said blushing. "He's a really good kisser. I could kiss him all day. Just quit my job and get him to quit his job and just stay in bed kissing all day."

"We don't want the high school musical version from you." Maggie said. "Come on, none of us are going to go running to Daryl and tease him."

"You're such a liar Maggie, you tease him already and you know nothing." Beth said draining her cup. "I don't have anything to compare him to "orally", but I like what he does. A lot." Beth said blushing. "He likes it too." Tara reached over and refilled her cup. Clearly alcohol was making her talk. "Jimmy and Aiden they didn't ever want to do that, so I never asked, didn't think it was a big deal."

"Did you "favor" Jimmy and Aiden?" Amy asked. Beth nodded. "Your first mistake. If they won't drop to their knees you shouldn't be on yours."

"I like doing that too." Beth said blushing. "I just never wanted to make someone do something they didn't want to do, I didn't know how good it felt."

"Aiden was a selfish prick. It doesn't surprise me to hear he was selfish in bed too." Maggie said. "Jimmy worshiped the ground you walked on. He ever give you a reason?"

"Just said that men didn't like it." Beth said. "I don't know anyone more manly than Daryl though. He doesn't seem to share the same opinion."

"Abe doesn't mind either." Rosita said. "He isn't the best at it, but he tries."

"Just grab him by those ears and drag him where you want him." Amy said. Tara and Maggie laughed. "Seriously is anyone here going to say that their significant others don't grab them by the neck or hair and move them the way they want?"

"Daryl told me not to cut my hair cause he likes having something to hang onto." Beth said as she drained another cup and giggled. She was pretty wasted. "I told him he couldn't cut his too short either."

"He looks alright with short hair." Carol said. "I keep mine short cause it bother's Ed."

"I had shorter hair when I met Glenn, but that's cause I let my younger sister trim it for me." Maggie said. "I had to go get it evened out and didn't save anytime."

"It's not my fault you ruined your ends trying to dye the ends blue to make daddy mad." Beth said defensively.

"When are you guys going to have kids?" Carol asked. Beth blushed again.

"I knew it! You're already pregnant!" Maggie said grabbing the penis sippy cup. "You can't be drinking."

"I'm not pregnant Maggie! Jesus!" Beth said taking her drink back and sipping. "We're thinking about starting to try though. I'm off the pill now, but my cycle hasn't come back to normal yet. I'm do for my first period in a few days."

"Your first one off the pill is going to suck." Carol warned.

"I know. I went on the pill because my period was pretty terrible." Beth said.

"I'm going to kill Glenn. How can Daryl already be ready for kids and he's still on the fence?" Maggie grumped.

"Maggie give him time. He left his job and the city to go live and work on the farm to help daddy. You know he eventually wants a family." Beth slurred as she got up and climbed into Maggie's lap to give her a hug.

"He's had enough time." Maggie said returning her hug. "I got to go. We have workers and reps coming to look over the farm tomorrow." Maggie added as she eased Beth off her lap and into her seat. "Y'all make sure she doesn't drive home." Beth hugged her sister again and grabbed her cup. Rosita led her to the door and handed her a small gift bag to take home.

"Alright now that your sister is gone tell us everything." Rosita said sitting back down. "I'm just going to fire off questions answer as fast as you can." Beth shook her head. "Alright answer what you want. Favorite position?"

"I like it when Daryl's on top." Beth said. "I like it when he's in control."

"He ever let you be in control?" Tara asked.

"He lets me do whatever I want." Beth said. "Even when I'm on top though, I can feel how strong he."

"I like it when Abe flips me around." Rosita added. "He likes it best when I push him around though."

"Nicholas is kinda old fashioned. I have to convince him to try anything but missionary." Amy said. "He's kinda boring."

"You see Daryl lose his temper yet?" Carol asked. Beth shook her head. "Good. He used to get so mad living at home. Moving away was the second best thing to ever happen to him." Carol said.

"I see it when he has to deal with his Dad. I see how he fights to control it." Beth said. "Doesn't scare me though."

"It shouldn't." Carol said. "I'm not going to say he'd never hurt a fly, but he'd never hurt you."

"I know." Beth said. "He's too protective to hurt anyone."

"Craziest place you've done it?" Tara asked trying to lighten the mood. Beth blushed again and thought for a minute.

"Probably on the dock the first time he took me camping, in the back of his truck during the meteor storm, no wait! It was in his truck at the drive in. I was so worried that we'd get caught or someone would hear us. You guys know how Daryl's truck's so high. I think we were safe though. We steamed up the windows though. Thank God he has an older truck with bench seats. It's almost like a bed."

"You had sex n the dock? Anyone out hunting could have seen you!" Carol exclaimed.

"Fuck that tell me about the drive in. The dock is on Daryl's land. The only one that might have seen you was the pervert Merle." Rosita said.

"We didn't plan on the docks. Just happened while we were watching the sun set. The drive in though, that was kinda planned. Daryl might have been kidding, but he said I could make it up to him, you know him taking me to a Sandra Bullock double feature but he didn't resist when I slide down on the floor between his legs." Beth said.

"No man would resist that." Rosita said.

"Daryl told me no once. When I was sick. He didn't want to tire me out." Beth said. "He pulled up from the floor and leaned me up against the passenger door, he's ripped more panties off me then most people buy in a year." Beth said. "Just siting next to him at dinner or watching TV. I don't need foreplay."

"You're lucky, it's not like that for everyone." Carol said. "Even in the beginning."

"When I walked up and meet him the first time I almost just took my pants off and bent over." Beth answered. "Only thing stopping me is that we weren't alone. I asked him out that night and the rest is history."

"It's true, they're pretty inseparable." Carol said. "They think I don't notice the loving touches and whispers while they wait to pay."

"You're lucky I haven't thrown him down on one of your tables and mounted him right there."

"You almost did that time you came in after you hurt your ankle." Carol teased.

"I remember nothing from that day after the shot."

"Let me guess you had Dr. Mamet in the ER?" Sasha asked. Beth nodded her head. "Tell me how you guys got to where you are so fast? Bob doesn't even want to move in with me."

"I don't know. We just were ready." Beth said lying her head back against the arm of the chair. "Merle and Mr. Dixon didn't even scare me off."

"If you can put up with them, it's clear you're meant to be." Carol said gathering her things. "I better make it home. I told Ed and Sophia I wouldn't be too late. You want a lift Beth?"

"Yes please." Beth said stumbling to her feet. "Let me just call Daryl and let him know I'm on the way." Beth fumbled in her purse before pulling out her phone. "Carol is giving me a lift home. Make sure you naked and in bed before I get there. Yes I have been drinking a little bit." Beth said trying to slip her shoes back on and falling over. "Daryl my vagina isn't drunk, it knows what it wants." She said hanging up, not noticing the giggles from Tara, Amy and Rosita. "Someone help me out here. My feet seem to have grown or something." Beth said struggling with her shoes. Carol leaned down and swapped them to the right feet and puled Beth to her feet. Rosita handed off Beth's bags and a gift bag for Carol. "We should make a girls night a monthly thing." Beth said smiling and hugging everyone. Carol led her over to her truck and Beth climbed into the passenger side and pilled all her bags on her lap. Carol climbed into the driver's seat and started off across town towards Beth's. "I hope I'm not out of the way." Beth said turning to Carol.

"It's on my way." Carol said smiling.

"You've known Daryl for a long time right?" Beth asked. Carol nodded and kept her eyes on the road.

"Since he was a boy. I knew his mom." Carol said. "She worked at the diner from time to time."

"What was he like as a boy?"

"Quiet. Kinda a mini version of what he's like now." Carol said smiling. "But you could tell that things weren't great at home. He's come a long way."

"I know his dad hit him and Merle. He didn't tell me. I just know." Beth said not wanting to let Carol know everything.

"Will Dixon is the type of man that shouldn't have had children. His sons are lucky they've turned out as well as they have. Well one of them did." Carol said. "I still can't believe that you were able to make them all be civil for Thanksgiving."

"Stuffed them full of food." Beth said resting her head against the window. "I know that Daryl wants Merle in his life. His father just follows along sometimes."

"It's good of you to look after Merle. He can't help it." Carol said turning into Beth's driveway and found Daryl leaning against his truck waiting. "Isn't he sweet?" Carol said as Beth smiled. Daryl reached out and opened the passenger door.

"You have fun?" He asked reaching for her bags.

"I told you to be in bed naked." Beth said stumbling from the truck. Daryl caught her and lifted her over his shoulder and gathered all her bags in his other hand.

"Thanks for bringing her home. You think her car is going to be ok overnight?" Daryl asked. "I can get her to bed and take a walk over."

"It's fine. She parked in Rosita's driveway." Carol said waving as she backed up. "Keep her hydrated." Daryl nodded his head and walked to the kitchen with Beth.

"Don't go through that plastic bag." Beth said as Daryl placed her on her feet. Beth threw her arms around his neck. "They bought me naughty things." She said trying climb up his body. Daryl placed his hands under her thighs and lifted her so her legs wrapped around his waist. Beth smiled at him and placed her head on his shoulder. "I'm saving them for a naughty time when we move."

"Yeah?" Daryl said as he walked towards the stairs. Beth snuggled into his neck. "Can't wait to move." Daryl said squeezing her thighs.

"Take me to bed." Beth said lifting her head and kissing him. "I want to do things to you." Beth whispered. Daryl kissed her back chastely and carried her up the stairs.

"You're drunk." Daryl said sitting her on the bed. "You got to eat something and drink a lot of water. You're going to hung over." Daryl said pulling off her shoes. He grabbed a bottle water from the nightstand. "I'll make you a sandwich." He said handing her the bottle.

"I'm not hungry." Beth said taking a sip of the water. "We had food at the party. Did you eat?" Beth asked lying back and spreading her legs.

"Funny, you're a funny girl." Daryl said as Beth bent her legs and undid her jeans. She lifted her hips and worked them down her thighs. "I had pizza. You want a slice instead of a sandwich?" Daryl asked as he pulled her jeans the rest of the way off. Beth sat up on her elbow and drained the rest of the water bottle.

"Nope." She said as lifted her hips again. "Take them off too." She added pointing to her panties. "I only had 4 penis sippy cups of punch. You aren't going to make me break out my naughty gifts and take care of myself are you?" Daryl pulled her panties off and left the room to go grab her another water. "You're coming back right?" Beth called out as she pulled off her shirt and tossed it on the floor with panties and jeans. Daryl came back into the room and placed two more bottles and a bottle of Advil on the nightstand. He crawled on top of her and pushed the front of her bra together so it unsnapped and lifted her up and pulled it from her body. Daryl kissed between her breasts and moved up to her mouth. "You have too many clothes on again." Beth said against his mouth.

"Thought you wanted me to eat something?" Daryl said as he kissed down her stomach.

"You were supposed to be naked when I got home." Beth said letting him move her legs wider open. He kissed the inside of each of her thighs and looked up at her. Beth bit her lip and looked down at him. "Please?" She asked reaching down and smoothing the hair out of his face.

"Later, I'm busy." Daryl said lowering his mouth. Beth arched off the bed and followed the movements of his mouth against her moaning softly at how gentle he was being. "God you taste even sweeter since you went off the pill." He said lifting his mouth to kiss her stomach. "You get even wetter too." He said lowering his mouth back down and running his tongue softly up and down her slit. He grabbed one of her hands and pushed her fingers against herself. "See how wet your are?" He asked moving her hand against her. "Keep yourself open for me." Daryl ordered placing her hand on the top of her pussy. Beth complied and moaned softly when he kissed her softly and ran his tongue direct over and around her clit.

"Daryl do you like going down on me? Or do you just do it cause I like it?" Beth asked moving against his mouth. Daryl looked up at her.

"You think I'd do something I didn't like as often as I eat you out?" Daryl asked kissing her again. "I love it when you come on my tongue." Daryl said lowering his mouth again. Beth smiled and ran her other hand through his hair. "How much did you tell them?" He asked running his thumb over her and looking up again.

"I don't know. We were just talking and not a lot of them shared, but Amy said that most guys only do it to get a blowjob." Beth said groaning loudly as he started sliding his palm up and down against her.

"Amy dates assholes." Daryl said pushing her knees back and sliding a finger into her. "You going to come any time soon?" Beth whined and pulled his mouth back to her. "Tell me what you want."

"More." Beth said trying to catch her breath. "Put your mouth back on me please." Daryl lowered his mouth and softly sucked on her. "Keep your fingers in me."

"Only got a finger in you." Daryl said lifting his mouth again. "You want more than one?"

"Please." Beth whined grabbing his head and guiding him softly back to her. Daryl ran his fingers against her to get them wet and slid two into her as he sucked and licked at her clits and lips. Beth moaned and brought her hands up to squeeze her breasts. Beth started whimpering and backing away from his mouth but Daryl followed her further up the bed. "I want you to take your clothes off now." Beth said trembling.

"You didn't come yet." Daryl said pulling his fingers out and kissing her softly. "Come on, I know you want to." Daryl said sucking harder. Beth cried out and pulled on his head.

"I want you inside me." Beth begged combing her fingers through his hair as she trembled.

"I'll be inside you as soon as you come." Daryl mumbled against her as he traced over her with his tongue. "I promise." He added as before returning to his soft kissing and sucking. Beth moved her hips against his mouth and pulled his hands up to her breasts. Daryl pulled on her nipples and thrust his tongue into her and felt her trembling against him. He circled his thumbs over her nipples and continued to suckle and kiss at her till she cried out and squeezed her knees against his ears. "That's my girl." Daryl said kissing her thighs and moving up her body stopping at her chest to kiss and lick at her nipples.

"Take off your clothes." Beth said kissing him deeply when he settled against her.

Daryl leaned back and Beth's hand immediately started working on his belt. Daryl pulled off his shirt and Beth pushed his jeans passed his hips and let Daryl push her back against the bed. He pulled one of her legs around his waist and let Beth guide him into her. "You hear how wet you get? "Daryl asked as he moved in her. Beth pulled him down and kissed him deeply. "You taste how much sweeter you are?" Beth moaned around mouth. "You ok?" Daryl asked slowing down.

"I'm fine!" Beth whined wrapping another leg around him and aching her hips. Daryl moved to his knees and gripped her hips tightly as he moved faster against her. Beth ran her hands up and held on to his biceps as he thrust against her. "Daryl that feels so good!" Beth moaned. Daryl circled his hips against her and moved his hands her breasts and squeezed them softly. Beth moved her hands over his and held on as she came hard against him. Daryl slowed down as she caught her breath and tilted her chin up so she was looking at him.

"I love you." Daryl said as he started to move again. Beth pulled him down and kissed him again.

"I love you." Beth said tightening around him again. "So much." Daryl groaned against her mouth as he came hard. Beth pulled him down and held him against her chest as they both caught their breath.

"So, tell me about the naughty gifts." Daryl said kissing her breasts.


	25. Chapter 25

Parallel Lines Chapter 25

Beth wasn't going through another menstrual cycle again. Her first period after going off birth control had been terrible. She had actually had to leave school because of the pain from her cramps and she felt disgusting from her heavy flow. She had spent 3 of the 6, yes 6 days, double what she was used to curled up in bed on an old towel between herself and the sheets, paranoid about ruining them, with a heating pad hugged around her stomach. She walked through the Pharmacy and tossed ovulation sticks and pregnancy tests into her basket. She was going to make sure she knew when she was ovulating and on those days she planned on wearing Daryl out. They were completely packed up and this weekend they were going to be officially moving into their place. The water and electricity had been up and running on Thursday, she honestly couldn't wait to try out the new tub and fancy shower that Daryl had finished. He was still doing work around the inside and outside of the house, but he had out the tile floor down in the kitchen and their bathroom and he had relented and was going to let her help paint and assist him with finishing the floors in the other rooms and in the basement. She grabbed a few more things and made her way to the cash registers to pay. She had already told Daryl that she was going to do everything to make sure he put a baby in her and he seemed ok with her making that decision. He had rubbed her back every night that she was racked with pains from her period and had put up with her mood swings. He also told her not to worry about not getting pregnant right away, she had told him when she first went off the pill that it might take time, he was ok with waiting. Beth had thought she'd be ok with waiting, but she wasn't. She planned on getting pregnant, and then getting pregnant again as soon as possible and then going back on the pill if they were going to stop at two. Beth quickly paid and made her way home. Daryl was pulling up on his bike as she came around the corner. She waved so he could pull in ahead of her. They planned to pack up the very last of their things tonight after supper and move and set their new bed so they could just sleep at the new house tonight.

"Hey." Daryl said walking over towards her. "Need a hand?" He asked gesturing to the bags beside her.

"Nah it's all stuff that can stay in the car until we move." Beth said smiling as she stepped carefully out of the Jeep in her pencil skirt and heels. "I just got to go change into some jeans and sneakers." Daryl grabbed her and kissed her pulling her back towards the passenger side of the Jeep.

"Later. Let's go get something to eat. You're hot as hell all dressed up." Daryl said opening the door and moving her bags to the backseat. "Feeling better?" He asked carefully shutting her door and walking around to the driver's side.

"Much better." Beth said smiling and leaning over to kiss him as he struggled to adjust her seat. "Looking forward to moving this weekend too." Beth added as Daryl pulled out.

"Where do you want to go?" Daryl asked as he got to Main Street. "Don't say you don't care either. We don't always have to go where I like." Beth laughed.

"I like everywhere. Let's just go get McDonalds or something fast. I want to get started and move." Daryl nodded and drove to the drive thru and ordered Beth a Cheeseburger Happy Meal and a Quarter Pounder Combo for himself, relieved that she was feeling better and up for a busy weekend. He paid at one window and grabbed their food at the other. "What'd you buy at the Pharmacy?" Daryl asked handing the drinks to Beth so she could put them in the cup holders while he drove.

"Pregnancy tests, ovulations tests, more Advil and some muscle rub for your back. I know you're already sore and your just going get worse after this week end." Beth said.

"I thought we were just going to have sex every morning and every night till you got pregnant?" Daryl teased remembering her muttering as she complained about her period.

"We are. If I'm ovulating I expect you to meet me at home during lunch for a quickie." Beth said. "That going to be an issue?"

"Shouldn't be." Daryl said laughing as he pulled back into their neighborhood and nodded his head to Lori and Carl when the young boy waved at him as he drove by. "Kid's gonna miss you." Daryl commented as he parked and took the food bags and drinks from Beth and let her unlock the door so they could go inside to eat.

"His Mom already talked to me about tutoring for next year." Beth said placing a square of paper towel down for each of them to use like a placemat. "He's going in grade 10 so even if I happen to be teaching next year it won't be a conflict of interests. He'll have Gareth for grade 10 English."

"That fucker creeps me out too." Daryl said. "I hate that he is head of your department, every time he calls I think we're about to get a call from the cops telling us the calls are coming from inside the house."

"You felt the same way when Mr. Blake called to talk to me about those baseball players I caught using stolen term papers."

"Yeah well a lot of weirdoes became teachers." Daryl said seriously. "You know it's true!" He said when she tried not to laugh and slapped at him. "Not you, and Rosita close to normal, but come Eugene? He made me light my cigarette with one of his science projects."

"I wish you hadn't started smoking again." Beth said changing the subject. "I know it's hard to quit though."

"It's just a slip. The stress." Daryl said. It was true; he kept a pack of smokes at work and refused to keep it on him. He didn't want to start smoking heavily again, but being so stressed, and watching Martinez and Logan smoke at work had been too much. "I'll quit again before the start of summer."

"Just do your best." Beth said smiling and kissing him again. "They forgot our ketchup." Beth said riffling through her Happy Meal bag. Daryl pulled his burger out and found a few and handed her one. "Thanks." She said ripping it open and squirting thin lines of it over her fries. They ate quickly in silence, both anxious to get moved into their place. "Are you going to load your bike into your truck?"

"Nah, Merle is going to give me a lift back to town in his truck, we'll load it with the last of everything, and then I'll drive the bike back." Daryl said tossing all their garbage into an empty plastic garbage bag. Beth had thoroughly cleaned the house, top to bottom during the week, and they had tried to keep it that way. Once Ollie was in her Jeep she was going to quickly Swiffer and dust again, but their side was ready for Shane to start showing it. They had replaced the door they had modified for Ollie with a new one Shane had picked out and Beth had actually sold the door, doggie door and all on the Internet. Ollie wasn't going to need a doggie door at their new place, Merle had promised to take him with hi during the days while he fished or hunted or did whatever in the woods, and the screen door from the kitchen to the porch swung both ways, Ollie already walked in and out of the house when they brought him there and worked on it. Beth fed the last bite of her burger to Ollie and wiped the island down with a damp paper towel and reached for the zipper on her skirt. She had left a change of clothing in the laundry room, since they had blocked the stairs off to keep Ollie on the first floor. She couldn't figure the baby gate they had borrowed from Tyreese out and she was too short to climb over it. "One last time in our old kitchen?" Daryl asked walking up behind her and sliding the skirt down her hips.

"You don't want wait for a first time in our new kitchen?" Beth asked arching back into him after she stepped out of her heels. Daryl ripped her panties clean off her body and let her skirt fall at her feet. Beth quickly undid a few buttons and pulled off her pinstripe shirt not wanting it to get ruined too. Daryl reached around and snapped open the front clasp on her bra and pulled it off. "Why do you get to leave your clothes on?" Beth asked as he placed her knee on one of the island chairs.

"You were changing anyway." Daryl said sliding his fingers against her to get her ready. She sucked on her neck and palmed at her chest with his other hand. Beth placed her other foot on the rung of the other island chair and leaned down against the counter. "I'm going to miss this counter and these chairs, makes you the perfect height." Daryl said pulling his zipper down.

"Make our new table the perfect height." Beth whimpered as he pressed into her. "Or a shelf in the garage." Daryl leaned down and kissed her shoulder blades and started to move faster, holding Beth still so he didn't crush her against the ledge of the island. He ran his hand over her stocking clad legs and played with the stretchy lace that held them up. "I love it when this is all you got on." Beth pushed herself up and her hands and moved back against him. "I'm taking my time." Daryl said holding her still and returning to his steady pace.

"Faster!" Beth whined grinding against him. She pulled one of his hands off her hips and moved it to her center. "I need more." She whimpered as he cupped her and moved his hand up and down. She sighed contently and reached back to thread her hand through his hair. "We got to be quick." She said trying the reason with him. "We got things to do while we still have daylight."

"You just want to come." Daryl said sliding his fingers directly over her clit. Beth whimpered and pulled harder on his hair.

"You don't?" She asked pressing her hand against his and moving it faster. Daryl grunted in response and thrust harder against her. "Yes!" Beth whined. "I'm so close!" She said leaning back down on the table and dragging him on top of her.

"I'm gonna crush you." Daryl grunted trying the lift himself of her. Beth pulled harder on his hard.

"Don't!" She said stopping him from moving. "I want to feel you against me!" She whined as he reached up and pulled her hand for his hair and pulled out of her. "Daryl!" Beth whined as he pulled her up and spun her around.

"Stop whining." Daryl said grabbing her by the hips and lifting her up. She could feel him against her as he sat on the chair and arranged her in his lap. "Wrap your legs around me." He added lifting her up so he could slide back in. Beth whimpered and pulled herself tight against his chest and kissed him as he moved her back and forth. "Better?" He asked between kisses. Beth moaned against his mouth as the rough material of his shirt rubbed against her. Beth worked the buttons open and pressed against his bare chest.

"Better." Beth agreed as she moved with him. Daryl snaked his hand between them and started rubbing her again. Beth clenched hard around him and trembled against him as he moved her head down against his against her shoulder and stroked his fingers through her hair. Beth kissed and sucked at his neck as he resumed moving her. Beth unwrapped her legs and lowered her feet to the rungs and started moving herself up and down.

"Yeah like that." Daryl said squeezing her cheeks as she rode him. He leaned forward and sucked on her neck. Beth held his head to her and increased her pace as Daryl started muttering curse words against her and squeezing her ass harder. He suddenly pulled her down hard against his lap as he came with a moan. He kissed lazily at her neck and chest and moved to lift her of him when she tightened her arms around him and stopped him from lifting off of her.

"No just wait a minute." Beth said easing herself back down. "Just stay put a bit longer she said squeezing him. Daryl hissed a moan out and held her still. "Just incase, I want to give your swimmers a chance." Beth explained. "You ovulate around 14 days after you first start your period, so it's around the right time." Daryl held her tight against him as he eased them both down to the floor. He carefully sat down with her in his lap.

"Lie back." He said easing her shoulders and head against the floor but leaving her hips elevated against him. "Good?" He asked rubbing her thighs. Beth nodded her head and smiled.

"Just for a few minutes." Daryl nodded Down to her and ran his eyes over her body. He lightly traced a hand across her skinny stomach and imagined it swollen.

"You read about this?" He asked looking up at her face. Beth nodded. She had been buying magazines and books and reading them while he worked on some of their new furniture before he agreed to letting her help him work on the house. Beth nodded again.

"Are you going to be bored with only one position?" She asked placing her arms under her head for support.

"Nah, got a pretty good view with you like this." He teased running his hand down her chest and ghosting his fingers over her mound. "Besides we only have to finish like this right?" Beth nodded her head. "Any of tips?" Beth shook her head.

"Nothing we don't already do." She said. "Don't take a bath right after, I guess. I'll just shower in the mornings. There's no scientific proof, but a couple articles say it's easier to get pregnant if the lady comes each time. We don't have an issue with that though." Daryl smirked at her and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"So as long as you don't got to go in to work you're going to smell like sex all the time?" Beth blushed and nodded her head. Daryl laughed that she was blushing when she was laid out nude in front of him, with his dick still in her. Beth moved back slowly off of him with a moan after a few more minutes and let him first get to his own feet and then help her up. "That don't sound so bad." Daryl said kissing her and letting her make her way to the bathroom to change. He gathered up her clothing and dropped the shirt and skirt in the hamper and pocketed her torn panties. He handed her bra and tossed the stockings she had finally taken off into the hamper and loaded it into the back of the Jeep. "You almost ready?" He asked coming back inside. Beth walked awkwardly from the bathroom. "What's wrong?" Daryl asked. Beth turned around and bent over in her yoga pants.

"Someone ripped my panties off, can you see through these if they're stretched?" Beth asked trying to look over her shoulder. "The rest of my clothes are all packed up somewhere in the back of your truck." Daryl smirked at her and reached over and tied her hoodie around her waist.

"Don't be bending over in front of Merle till you find some panties." Daryl said walking her to her Jeep. "You can bend over for me later though." Beth smacked him on the arm and called Ollie over, letting him ride in the front seat with her. "Drive careful." Daryl said kissing her on the mouth and shutting the door for her after she climbed into the driver seat and adjusted it again to her height.

"I'll follow you?" Beth asked through the window as Daryl walked over to his truck. Daryl nodded and waited while Beth pulled out on the street and pulled to the curb to wait to follow Daryl. He double checked to make sure everything in the back of the truck was packed securely and tied down before climbing in and pulling out, waiting till Beth was right behind him before he slowly started to drive through the neighborhood towards the highway. He kept an eye on the rearview to make sure Beth was still following him. He turned unto the road leading to Merle's to pick him up and Beth slowed behind him.

"Well finally!" Merle said making his way from the house. "Thought you would have been here sooner, we're burning daylight." Merle said hopping into his truck and leading the way to their new place. Beth waited till each truck was parked before swinging around and letting Merle and Daryl use hand signals so she could back up as close to the house as possible with the Jeep. "Anymore of your friends coming to help us load and unload?" Merle asked Daryl as he grabbed some boxes marked kitchen from the trunk and started towards the house.

"Tyreese said he'd try to come over tonight after 7pm." Daryl said. "You know T-Dog won't come help when you're here." Daryl said letting Ollie out to play. Beth grabbed her few bags from the pharmacy and set the bathroom up with hand soap and toilet paper before moving on to the kitchen and putting the few perishables they hadn't been able to get rid of in the fridge right away.

"Why doesn't T-Dog like you?" Beth asked carefully sitting on her knees to load the fridge.

"I may have offended him." Merle said walking back outside to grab a few more things.

"What'd you do?" Beth asked standing up and putting her hands on her hips. "Merle Dixon I plan on having lots of summer BBQ's and parties here! You make it right with Daryl's coworkers." Beth said stomping her foot when Merle ignored her.

"They got in a fight once at a bar." Daryl said. "Merle called him a bad name, T-Dog called Merle a bad name, punches were thrown, I ended up with a black eye and Merle was arrested for public intoxication."

"I'm not begging for forgiveness neither." Merle said dropping off a two more boxes for Beth. "This place is plenty big for the both of us, just don't be inviting him to my Sunday dinners."

"Don't you tell me what to do!" Beth said slamming the fridge shut. "You big baby." Beth muttered grabbing another box and walking over to the counters and placing other kitchen things where she wanted them. Merle stomped off with Daryl to go get the last of their things in their respective trucks. Beth hummed to herself and started in on the bathroom once she had finished with the kitchen. She found the bags with all the ovulation and pregnancy tests and shoved them underneath her sink. She smiled at the long counter with lots of space and two sinks. She started in on Daryl's side of the sink; all it had was his toothbrush, a tube of toothpaste and deodorant. She got out the fancy shaving kit Maggie had gotten him for Christmas and set it up between the sinks so it was on display and there is he ever wanted to use it. He normally just trimmed his beard down once in awhile when it got too shaggy looking and he just used her brush or comb if he felt like brushing his hair. She broke apart the box once it was empty and grabbed the next one and started filling the shower with body wash, a fresh bar of soap, her loofah and their shampoo and conditioner. She sat on the first step up to her new tub and started folding the facecloths and placing them in a basket she planned to keep on the ledge around the tub before moving on to the towels. Once she had all of them folded she hung two large bath towels between the tub and shower and the hand towels between the sinks. She broke down a few more boxes and added them to the pile by the door leading to the garage, Daryl was going to use a few for storage and the rest for bon fires and in their fireplace. She grabbed her stepladder and hung the curtains over the French Doors leading from their bedroom to Daryl's porch and over their bedroom and bathroom windows. She really didn't care if the other curtains got put up tonight, but she wanted privacy when she was sleeping or bathing. She heard the trucks pull out and went out to the porch to see if there was anything small she could grab. Daryl and Merle were moving their old beds into the garage for storage till Daryl finished the floors in those rooms. Beth grabbed a few stray boxes and carried them to their respective rooms one at time. Daryl and Merle stomped back into the house and started putting together the new bed frame that Daryl had made for the King size bed that Beth had bought.

"You're the size of a broom handle." Merle complained as he and Daryl struggled with the mattress and box spring. "Why the fuck do you need a bed this big?"

"Bedroom acrobatics." Beth answered sarcastically handing them each a cold can of soda. "I always wanted one. Mind your business." Merle snorted at her and chugged his soda. "You guys want some sandwiches? I got bread and cheese. I unpacked the pans. I can make grilled cheeses." Beth offered.

"You don't mind?" Daryl asked. Beth shook her head and handed Merle another drink.

"You guys want 2 each?" Beth asked. Both men nodded and got back to work. "After you get that bed together I want to call it a night. I don't want you getting tired out or hurt over working yourselves. We got all day tomorrow and Sunday too. I thought we could BBQ on Sunday. I'll go shopping tomorrow for supplies."

"Sounds like plan." Daryl said as Beth made her way to the kitchen. Ollie was lying under the table wagging his tail as Beth spread out her bread and assembled the sandwiches while the frying pan heated up and the butter melted. She cooked the sandwiches quickly and placed them on a plate in the oven to keep them warm. Once they were all cooked she stacked them on the cutting board and cut them into quarters before placing them all on a large plate with some chips. "It's ready!" Beth called sitting at the table with a handful of baby carrots and a glass of milk.

"Thanks Sugar-Ass." Merle said sitting down. "What time are you thinking about waking me up at tomorrow?"

"Around 11am?" Daryl said. "Beth wants to go shopping, I'll take her shopping first." Beth smiled. "We're stocking up right? Can't have you loading and carrying all that on your own."

"What are you thinking of making for the BBQ? You want me to bring any meat?" Beth shook her head.

"I want to do BBQ chicken if that's alright with you guys. I'll make baked potatoes and salad too."

"Sounds great." Merle said. "You going to let me contribute anytime soon?"

"Next time you can catch fish for a fish fry." Beth promised. "I just want to make something to thank everyone for helping us move."

"Fine." Merle said feeding his crusts to a drooling Ollie. "I'm bringing beer tomorrow though. Can't believe there's no beer here yet."

"We'll get some tomorrow." Daryl grunted. Beth kicked him under the table. "Thanks for helping me out today."

"Oh well not a problem sweetheart!" Merle teased draining his soda again and belching. "Thanks for the snack. I'll see you guys sometime tomorrow." Merle said as he stalked through the front door. "Been a lot of spring hunters these last few days. Keep and eye on Ollie if you let him out of the yard and lock up if you're home alone." He said pointing at Beth. "They didn't looks as sweet as I am."

"I got a fence around my property." Daryl said defensively.

"I'm not saying it ain't a nice fence. I'm just letting you know what I saw." Merle said. Beth was suddenly relieved that she had hung their curtains. "Don't you worry your pretty little head Blondie."

"Will see you tomorrow." Beth said smiling as she walked to his truck. Daryl nodded his head from the porch as Merle pulled out and took off. "You ok?" Beth asked walking around the yard with Ollie.

"Yeah. Just tired." Daryl said. Beth skipped up the stairs.

"I'll go make up the bed." Beth said whistling so Ollie hurried back in with them. "I'll rub you down with the muscle rub too or we can take a bath." Daryl pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

"I just want to go lock up the garage." He said letting her go ahead to the house while he walked around the house and made sure the garage doors where shut, the rest of the windows were closed and there weren't any strangers camping close to their land. Not that he would have made a fuss and made them leave, he'd have just let them know he didn't want them shooting over the fences towards the house. He walked around the house and he could make out the outline of Beth's body as she moved around from the bedroom to the bathroom through their French doors. She had hung the curtains and closed them, but the light left shadows. She was glad you couldn't see the bed from the doors. He finally made it around to the front of the house and locked up. He could smell the bath from the front living area and followed the scent to the bathroom. Beth was sitting on the steps to the tub watching it fill.

"Want to join me?" Beth asked as he sat down next to her. Daryl pulled off his shirt and dropped it in the pile of her clothes on the floor. Beth dropped her towel and climbed into the tub. "No pants in my tub." She said pushing the bubbles out of the way as she sat down. Daryl shrugged out of his boots and pants. "Once all the floors are done, no shoes past the front door." Beth said pushing forward so Daryl could settle down behind her. "I'll get you some slippers."

"I don't wear slippers." Daryl said pulling her back against his chest. He kissed her cheek and nibbled on her ear. "Don't buy me anymore flip-flops either."

"I don't want you walking around barefoot." Beth said pulling his hands up to her chest. "You'll track dirty footprints through here."

"I'll leave a bucket of water at the door and rinse my feet." Daryl teased. "Better?"

"No, then you'll just track muddy footprints." Beth said lying back against him and hooking her knees over his. Beth pulled one of his hands down and moved it against her. Beth arched her back as Daryl slipped his fingers into her. "Take me to bed!" Beth moaned. "Right now!" Beth said splashing out of his arms and climbing out of the tub.

"Seems like a waste of a bath." Daryl teased stretching out and groaning as the hot water surrounded him. Beth smiled and wrapped in a towel and kneeled behind him and rubbed his shoulders.

"Feel good?" Beth asked, as she rubbed harder. Daryl groaned and leaned into her hands. "You stay in the tub till you feel better. I'll finish making the bed." Beth said kissing him on top of the head. "We've had a busy week." She said walking out of the room. "I want you to take an extra day off next week." Beth said from the bedroom as she opened the new king sized sheets and blankets and began to make the bed.

"I don't need an extra day." Daryl called stubbornly from the tub. "I'll just work 8am-4pm and then work on the house for a few hours."

"I'll take a sick day too." Beth said. "Let's both take Wednesday off. We can work together all day." Beth said walking back into the bathroom and leaning against the door. She had slipped on the black lingerie she had gotten from Carol. "Do you like my new nightie?" Beth asked leaning against the doorframe. Daryl eyed her. He nodded his head. "Come to bed when you're ready." Beth said turning off the bedroom light and turning on the small light on his side of the bed before climbing under the covers. Daryl spent a few more minutes in the tub before groaning as he stood up and bent down to pull the plug. He grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist and brushed his teeth. He grabbed the muscle rub from beside the sink and carried it to the bedroom.

"Beth?" He asked softly. She flipped over and smiled at him sleepily. She noticed the cream in his hand and sat up and motioned for him to sit in front of her. Daryl sat and let her rub his tired muscles.

"Make sure you don't get this on your hands and then touch yourself or me." Beth said getting up to go wash her hands off. "Eyes, mouth, ears or this area." She said gesturing below the belt. "The Pharmacist warned me twice about the burning." Beth said. Daryl mentally added the Pharmacist to the list of people that he'd have to punch in the face. "The female Pharmacist." She added noticing the face he made. She set the alarm for 7:30am and climbed over him to her side of the bed. "I am ovulating. I hope you like morning sex." She said rolling over and going to sleep. "And afternoon sex, and evening sex for the next 4 days." Daryl groaned and rolled over and spooned against her. "Not tonight. You're too sore and tired. It'll be better in the morning." Beth said turning her head and kissing him softly.

"You sure?" Daryl asked against the back of her head. "Beth?" He whispered again quietly. Her soft breathing let him know that she had already fallen asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

Parallel Lives Chapter 26

Beth smiled as she pulled up to the house. It was the last day of school and Daryl had agreed to take 2 weeks off with her. They planned on finishing up the rest of the house and finally having their reception at the end of their first week of vacation and Beth planned on them doing absolutely nothing the second week. She smiled wider as she parked beside Daryl's bike; he had come home early to start his vacation. In all honesty, those were almost finished. The upstairs was complete and perfect. Beth had even suggested that they leave the basement for a while, but Daryl wanted to finish it all. He knew she wanted to have movie nights with the girls here, and the thought of her standing on cold concert while she did laundry just made him angry. Beth lifted her book bag and messenger bag to her back and shoulder respectively and grabbed a box of things from her desk and lugged them towards the quiet house. Daryl was always surrounded by silence when he was home, he never bothered turning on the radio or watching TV without her, he'd just work and enjoy the quiet, maybe say a few words to Ollie, maybe not. Beth quietly opened the screen door and scanned the room. Daryl and Ollie were curled up on one their couches sleeping. Ollie lifted his head and wagged his tail, but Beth held up her hand, silently telling him to stay so Daryl wouldn't be woken up. She eased her bags and box to the floor, knowing he'd hear her on the stairs if she tried to make it to the basement with her things and slowly made her way to their bedroom to change. She unpinned her hair and finger combed it before pulling off her blouse and skirt and tossing them in their respective hampers and pulling on one of Daryl's t-shirts. She padded her way to the kitchen quietly on bare feet and started to get things together for supper as quietly as possible. She made a toss salad of ingredients from her own garden and pulled a lasagna she had made in advance from the freezer and set it on the counter to thaw while the oven preheated. She stopped herself once she noticed she was absent-mindedly tapping her fingers against the counter and turned to make sure she hadn't woken Daryl. He groaned and rolled to his back throwing an arm across his eyes, but stayed asleep. Beth sat at the table and sipped her bottle of water. She was officially about 2 weeks late, but not getting her hopes up. She knew that a pregnancy test couldn't be considered accurate until she was at least 3-4 weeks late and she didn't want to get Daryl's hopes as high as hers were. The oven chimed and Beth slowly rose and put the dish in and set the timer and turned back to the table only to be pulled tight to Daryl's chest. She jumped and let out a startled little cry he drowned out as he lowered his mouth to hers. She always forgot how quiet he could move when he wanted to.

"Good last day?" He asked backing her up to the table. Beth nodded and let him turn her around and sit her in his lap. He breathed in the scent of her hair and wrapped his arms around her hugging her tightly to him. "Got plans for tomorrow?" Daryl asked laying his head against her back and listening to her heart.

"Not really. First day of vacation, kinda want to be lazy." Beth said turning so his head shifted to her chest. She ran her hands through his hair. "Might finally put together that outdoor furniture I bought for the dock. Work on the garden." Daryl nodded against her and started working the shirt she wore up exposing her stomach. He ghosted his hand lightly over her stomach and across her ribs.

"You think there's something in there?" He asked placing a kiss to her side and looking up. Beth blushed and shrugged her shoulders. "I know you're late." He added.

"Maybe. Too soon to tell." Beth said kissing the top of his head. "I didn't want to say anything till I could take a test and know for sure." Daryl traced around her navel and nodded his head. "I really hope there is." She admitted.

"Me too." Daryl said working her panties down her thighs till the slipped to her feet. Beth slipped to her feet and stood before him and pulled the sleeveless shirt he wore over his head before dropping to her knees and working on his belt.

"You first." She said tugging his pants down. She raised an eyebrow at his lack of underwear. "Your turn." She added as he pulled his shirt off of her and tried to pull her into his lap. She placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned forward to kiss his stomach. Daryl let his hands slide down her back and work her bra open. Beth continued kissing her way down his stomach and flicked her bra under the table without lifting her mouth. She took him deep in her mouth and sucked softly and moved her head as he hardened on her tongue. Daryl moaned and grabbed a handful of her hair carefully making sure he didn't pull to hard.

"Fuck Beth!" He groaned quietly as she popped him from her mouth and sucked softly on each of his balls. He again tried to pull her up but gave up when she resisted. "Come on let me get my mouth on you." He growled as she took him deeper in her throat. Beth moaned around him at the thought of his mouth on her and moved her head faster up and down. She let him slid completely from her mouth and breathed in loudly and looked up at him as she worked her hand up and down, twisting her wrist at his tip.

"You first." Beth repeated lowering her mouth again and sucking harder. Daryl groaned and sat back so Beth could rest her arms against his knees to hold herself up. She had to be making loud sucking and slurping noises on purpose Daryl thought as she hummed around him. She let him out of her mouth again with an obscene pop. "I want you to come in my mouth." She said a little forcefully. "Stop holding back." She added softly running her hand over his clenched ab muscles as she picked him back up with her other hand and lowered her mouth again. Daryl felt the tip of her tongue tickle the top of his sack as he hit the back of her throat and let his eyes roll to the back of his head. Beth felt his grip on the back of her neck increase, so she kept up her pace and movements and dug her nails softly into his stomach. Daryl cursed softly through his moans as Beth swallowed around him as he came. She continued to suck softly on his tip until he reached under her arms and pulled up till she was on her feet between his legs. Daryl watched while she ran her fingers over her lips and sucked the little bit of come that had escaped her mouth back in. Beth smiled at him and reached across the table and grabbed her bottle of water and took a sip before offering it to him. "Thirsty?" She asked innocently as he chugged the rest of her drink before throwing the empty bottle into the sink where it clattered. Beth giggled again as she twisted away from him and backed slowly away to the bedroom motioning for Daryl to follow her with her finger.

"You best be on that bed with your legs spread." Daryl growled as he stalked his prey around his house as he kicked off his pants and boots in the hallway. Beth was standing next to the bed when he walked into the room. Daryl pushed against her shoulders firmly enough that she fell back with a giggle. He caught one of her ankles dragged her to the end of bed. He positioned both of her legs spread wide and stared between her legs. Beth blushed under his gaze and moved her hands up to cover herself. Daryl slapped her hand away lightly and softly ran his fingers over her.

"Get on the bed with me." Beth whined as Daryl started to kneel on the floor. "It's more comfortable." Daryl let her crawl to a sitting position and followed her, sitting down and letting her push him till he was reclined against the pillows. "I'm sorry I woke you up." Beth said kissing his chest.

"I'm not." Daryl growled impatiently tugging on her leg till she climbed up on his upper abs straddling him. He could feel her heat against his stomach and he willed himself to get hard again. "Get that pussy up here!" He growled slapping her lightly on the ass. Beth leaned up on her knees and let him work one arm under one of her knees and drag her up his body. "I love watching you get wet. You open up like a flower." Daryl said kissing her hard. Beth placed a hand back on his chest and squeezed the muscle. Daryl's other hand was splayed across her lower stomach and his thumbnail was lightly tracing her outer lips slightly. His head dropped back to the pillows as he stroked her softly with one finger. "Come on Beth. Spread your legs wider. I want to see more." He said waiting till she lowered herself more and he could leave his head flat against the pillows to devour her. Beth held her breath as the flat of his tongue worked its way over her roughly. Beth purred out breathy little moans and she reached down and held on to the hand holding her by the hip.

"Oh!" She moaned letting her head fall back. Daryl reached up and pushed her hair over her shoulders so her tits were on full display. Daryl lifted her up and Beth whined looking down at him.

"Turn around." He said putting his arms up around his head. "I can't get to your clit as easily this way." Beth turned around and let him lower her directly over his mouth. He pressed against her back so she was lying with her head against his stomach as he sucked softly on her. Beth looked down and smiled at the sight of his cock still shiny from her mouth as it started to get hard again. She reached down and let her fingers run through his pubic hair as she traced over him softly. "That's right girl." He said between soft sucks and long licks. "I'm gonna fuck you as soon as you come on my face." Beth pushed back softly against his mouth at his words and Daryl smirked against her holding her still. He worked his thumb against her clit. "My filthy mouth making you hot?" He asked spreading her open with both his thumbs and sucking hard. Beth whimpered against him as he nipped at her.

"Yes." She whispered into his stomach. She teased his tip with her tongue and groaned as Daryl groaned against her. He slid his fingers into her and lapped at her lazily as she trembled around him. He pressed down as he thrust his fingers applying pressure to her clit from the inside and Beth let out a little yelp as she moved away from his mouth. Daryl let up on the pressure a bit and she eased back to his soft tongue. "More!" She whimpered working her hand between them and rubbing her clit as Daryl licked at her. She clenched around his finger and rolled off of him, panting. One of her legs was thrown across his chest and she felt him soothingly rubbing her thigh as she stared at the ceiling fan and caught her breath. She felt him sit up and swing his legs away from beside her as he draped himself over her body and kissed her neck. Beth situated her legs on either side of his torso and gripped the hair at the back his neck as he sucked at her breasts. "Inside." She moaned. Daryl eased up to his knees and rubbed the tip of himself against her still sensitive clit as Beth arched her hips and he moved against her. "Inside." She repeated as he teased her. She pulled his head down to her mouth and whispered in his ear. "I want to ride you." Daryl let out a groan and slid into her and held her tight as he rolled over. Beth leaned forward so her nipples were level with his mouth and started to move back and forth with a wide smile on her face as she felt Daryl's breath against her. He reached through her arms cupping her tits and squeezing as she rode him hard. She returned the squeeze to his chest. "I'm going to make you come so hard." She promised rocking harder against him. Daryl leaned up and bit down softly on one of her tits and Beth cried out grabbing him by the hair and forcing his head back against the pillows.

"I'm going to make you come." Daryl corrected pushing her down hard on his dick and moving her roughly up and down. Beth smiled at him as he raised his knees up she could lean back and brace herself against them. She knew he loved watching as she slid up and down on him. Beth got used to his rhythm and moved one of her hands between her legs and looked Daryl in the eye as she circled her clit and her fingers brushed against him as he thrust. "That's it. Get yourself off while you ride me." He groaned biting his lip as she circled her hips. Beth whimpered and fell forward against him as she came. Daryl rolled over and continued to thrust into her as she moaned softly and wrapped her legs around his waist. Beth placed her hands on his cheeks and pulled his face to hers and kissed him softly and murmured that she loved him against his mouth before sucking his tongue into her mouth and massaging it with hers. Daryl thrust hard against her one more time before coming and falling against her. He rolled on his side and Beth followed him and he kept his hands on her hips, keeping her pressed against him so he could stay inside her.

"Good way to start vacation?" Beth asked kissing his chest as she caught her breath. Daryl grunted and squeezed her ass. The timer on the stove dinged and Beth whined before rolling away from him and walking towards the kitchen. She let out a scream and ran back into the bedroom and slammed to door shut. Daryl sat up in a panic till he heard Merle's laughter from what he guessed to be the front door. Beth was beet red and leaning against the door. "He's seen me naked almost as much as you have." She said grabbing her robe and tying tightly around herself. "Go see what he wants." Beth said walking to the bathroom. Daryl pulled open his drawer and pulled on a pair of boxers and grabbed another old shirt and made his way to the living room.

"You got to start knocking." He grumbled picking up the clothing that was thrown around the kitchen and hallway and tossing it down the stairs. Merle laughed from the couch and continued to pet Ollie.

"Door was wide open." He said gesturing over his shoulder. "Lock the screen." Merle reasoned.

"Ollie can't open a locked door." Daryl said sitting across from him on the other couch. "What do you want anyway?"

"Nothing, just coming to see what you guys were up to tonight." Merle said smelling the air. Beth made her way from the bedroom dressed in her running shorts and a tank top. "Smells like Italian to me."

"There's lots if you want to stay." Beth said unable to turn around and face him as she pulled the pan from the oven and let it cool on the stove while she prepped the garlic bread. She kept her eyes on the table and tried to will her cheeks to stop burning.

"I'd love to sugar." Merle said stopping himself from adding tits to the end of his go to nickname. "I feel like we just don't see enough of each other." He teased walking to the kitchen and flicking her ponytail.

"Shut up." Daryl said following him. Beth grabbed a few bottles from the fridge while Daryl set the table. "I need you to help me fish later in the week. Beth wants to do a fish fry to go with the fried chicken she's making for the reception."

"Be great if you wanted to help me make some more desserts again too." She said lifting some salad into their bowls and pouring drinks.

"Thought Jacqui was going to make you a wedding cake." Merle asked taking a bite.

"She is. I just want some squares, cookies and treats to put out as well." Beth said taking the plates to the stove and lifting some lasagna on each of them and adding a few pieces of the bread before carrying them back to the table.

"I guess I could find the time to help you guys out." Merle said, not fooling anyone. He loved spending time with them. He basically just slept and showered at his place now. "You still need help putting together that outdoor furniture?"

"We were going to get started on that tomorrow." Beth said drinking her milk. "You think those picnic tables are going to last?" She had bought 3 picnic table kits from the wood shop class at her school to help with fundraising. She was worried about the quality.

"I got lots of lumber if they need a bit of work." Daryl said between bites. "We got to work on the ladder on the dock too."

"You think people are going to be swimming?" Merle asked.

"Invitations said to bring your swimsuits." Beth said getting up and grabbing the one she had framed. "I'm going to swim. Maggie will. Glenn might wade into the lake. Daddy likes to canoe." Beth said finishing her salad. "Carl and Sophia might come with their parents, they should be able to swim if they want too."

"Well I guess we have a busy day week ahead of us." Merle said grabbing Beth's plate and sliding the rest of the food she had stopped eating on to his plate and finishing it off.

"There's more if you're hungry." Beth said grabbing her oven mitts and lifting the warm tray to the table. Merle and Daryl both helped themselves to more while Beth served herself more salad and poured herself more milk, trying to start healthier habits. She knew she didn't have to worry about weight gain too much, but she didn't want to have an obsessive amount to lose either. "Maybe we could go out for ice cream or frozen yogurt?" Beth suggested. "I didn't make anything for dessert."

"I ain't ever had frozen yogurt before." Daryl said. "Let's just go to a Dairy Queen for Blizzards." Beth smiled as they finished up and Merle declined the invitation for ice cream and headed home, Daryl figured to drink or get high, but Merle said it was to relax to get ready for their busy week.

"Let me just load up the dishwasher." Beth said rinsing the plates and putting the leftovers away before setting the pan in the sink to soak. Daryl came back from the bedroom with a pair of jeans pulled on and a hoodie for Beth. "Thanks." Beth said smiling as she accepted the hoodie and shrugged it on. "Can we take the bike?" Beth asked.

"Got to put on jeans." Daryl said. "I thought we could bring it back here and eat on the dock."

"That sounds nice." Beth said handing over her keys. "I parked behind you the truck though, we'll have to take my car or move it so we can take the truck."

"We can take your Jeep. I just got to remember to move the seat back before I get in. Always forget and jam my knees on the steering wheel."

"I'll try to remember to move it back when I get out for the rest of the summer." Beth said slipping her flip-flops on and walking towards the front door. "I don't think I'll be driving much for the next 2 months."

"Not for the next 2 weeks for sure." Daryl said opening her door and closing it like he always did when they drove together. "You going to stay home the entire summer while I work?" He asked.

"No but I can try and plan all trips to town around you and your schedule.' Beth said as Daryl adjusted the seat and got behind the wheel. "Rosita's truck, it has to buttons on the side, with programmed seat adjustments, one for her and one for Abraham. The next vehicle I get, I think I'd like for it to have that feature." Beth said making conversation as Daryl turned The Jeep around and started towards town.

"New car?" Daryl asked. "Why are you thinking about a new car?"

"I don't know, a Jeep isn't really practical for a baby and Ollie. I need something bigger. Like a Journey or some kind of SUV. Maybe a station wagon, so Ollie can ride in the back."

"Never thought about having a baby approved car." Daryl said as they drove. "My truck only has the bench seat in the front. Kids can't ride in the front seat."

"We only need one family car. We trade in my Jeep." Beth said. "I love your bike and truck."

"We can get a truck with a backseat you know." Daryl said. "I guess we don't have to think about these things for a bit."

"Not even that much of a priority. We can make do with The Jeep." Beth said. "I'm just worrying over nothing. Ollie doesn't have to go everywhere with us."

"Nah, he does. If we go camping or on vacation to visit your dad, he's going to be coming." Daryl said. "Once we know for sure we can start looking. We ain't trading your Jeep in though. I'll sell it myself. I'll get you way more money than they'll offer."

"Thursday. I can take a test on Thursday." Beth said. "We can't tell anyone though if I am. Not until the end of the first trimester."

"I know. I kinda want to keep it just between us anyway, until we have to tell." Daryl said. "Kinda like a private joke only we know."

"I want to just enjoy it between us too. I mean if there's someone to enjoy." Beth agreed. Daryl pulled up to the drive thru and looked over. "I want a small strawberry sundae." Beth said. Daryl ordered 2 and pulled ahead and paid. They waited a few minutes while the treats were made and listened to the music coming from inside the restaurant. "You know there's a really expensive pregnancy test that supposedly has early detection." Beth said taking the tray from Daryl and holding it in her lap. "We could stop and buy one. I mean if you want to." Daryl turned and looked at her. "I just know you can't get a false negative. So if it's negative I'm not pregnant. I could get a false positive. So we'd only know for sure if I'm not pregnant." Beth said as Daryl drove towards the pharmacy. "I can run in and talk to the pharmacist too." Daryl pulled in the parking lot and parked but didn't unlock the doors.

"How disappointed are you going to be if this test says your pregnant and it turns out to be a false positive?" Daryl asked looking at her. "I'd be pretty disappointed."

"Even if I wait we could still get a false positive. Either way we got to go to the doctor to confirm." Beth said fiddling with their tray of sundaes. "Take a test tonight, take another few Thursday if they're all positive, make an appointment." Beth said.

"Alright." Daryl said taking the tray from Beth so she could run inside. "I want to know." Beth smiled and grabbed her purse and ran inside. Daryl could see her talking to a pharmacist and walking through the aisles and stopping at the cash before she made her way back to the truck with a few boxes in a paper bag.

"He said that these tests are 99% accurate, and most people take 3." Beth said hopping in the truck. She pulled a large bottle of water out of the paper bag and started to chug it. "I need to drink a lot and it's best to take the test first ting in the morning." Beth said. "I'm going to bed as soon we get home and I'm drinking 2 more of these bottles first."

"You're going to be at 7pm" Daryl asked as he handed her back the tray and took off towards home. "Ease up on the water. We'll enjoy the ice cream, watch the sun set on the lake. Then you can chug the water. " Daryl said as Beth read the box.

"I can pee into a sterilized glass mug and then just dip each test in the glass and make sure the strip is saturated. That way I don't have to try and hold it while I switch tests." Beth read aloud. "I like your idea about relaxing a bit though." Beth added. Daryl looked over while they were stopped at a red light and noticed her hands were shaking.

"Hey if you're not pregnant we keep trying." Daryl said reaching over and grabbing her hand. Beth squeezed his hand and nodded her head. "You know it might take time." He reminded her.

"I know.' Beth said softly. "I don't want to wait though." Beth said turning to look at him while he drove. Daryl reached over and grabbed the pharmacy bag from her and chucked it into the backseat. "Hey!" Beth said turning and reaching for the bag.

"Forget about it till tomorrow. I'll bring everything in and put it on the counter in the bathroom. Relax." Daryl said turning Beth by the shoulder as he kept his eyes on the road as he turned on their road. "We'll watch the sunset, take a bath. I'll even light those pink candles you love." Daryl said as they drove up to their house. "Go on and sit on the dock. I'll be right out." Daryl said reaching behind him to grab the bag. Beth smiled and took off towards the dock with the ice cream.

"Bring a blanket we can sit on." Beth called over her shoulder as Daryl let Ollie out and rushed towards Beth. Daryl nodded and dropped the bag off in the bathroom after putting her water to chill in the fridge. He grabbed an old quilt off the back of the couch and watched Beth and Ollie on the dock, both were sitting with their backs to him. He smiled at the thought of Beth sitting there with a baby in her lap and tried not to be too hopeful. He knew that he'd have to be the strong one if things didn't turn out the way they wanted. He stalked out to the dock and spread the quilt out and sat down and waited for Beth to shuffle back and settle between his legs. She handed him his now soft and melted sundae and started in on her equally soupy mess. Still tasted pretty damn sweet though. Daryl thought as Beth leaned her head back and he caught a nose full of her shampoo. He kissed the top of her head and Beth sighed. "We got a pretty good life don't we?" She asked offering her ice cream to a drooling Ollie who held the small cup between his paws and licked the mess up.

"Better than I ever thought I'd have. "Daryl admitted as he tipped the cup back to drink the rest that had melted before letting Ollie have his cup as well. "Thought I'd be living here in peace and quiet alone and I'd be content and happy. "Daryl said. "I know I'd have just been less miserable than living in a shitty apartment alone. Not happy, not sad. Just nothing." Beth turned and kissed him. "You already know you're the best thing to happen to me." He said settling her back against him.

"You're only person I've ever met since my mom and brother died that made the pain of losing them go away. "Beth admitted. "I don't feel like someone is missing anymore. I still miss them, but it's not constant. I don't want to avoid life events anymore. When I graduated, went to prom it felt weird them not being there. I didn't feel weird getting married or moving with you." Beth said. Daryl hugged her closer to him. "I know you think you don't play as important a role in my life as I play in yours, but you're wrong. You're everything to me." Beth said watching the water. "It's easier for me to stay optimistic with you, it's not a struggle to always be positive anymore. I just am without even thinking about it, like when I was younger."

"How come you never told me this before?" Daryl asked kissing the back of her neck. "I knew you loved me, didn't know how much." Beth turned in his arms and frowned.

"Than I wasn't saying it or showing you enough. I'm sorry." She said kissing him. "I never doubt that you love me and I want you to feel the same. You're like my True North, like on a compass. I think I was always trying to find you. Now that I have everything is they way it's supposed to be." Beth said as Daryl pulled her into his lap.

"You being my compass works for me." Daryl said after a few minutes of silence. "I'd follow you into Hell and get used to the heat."

"I'll keep that in mind." Beth said standing up and reaching down to help Daryl up. "Take me to bed. I got 4.5 liters of water to drink." Daryl laughed and gathered their chewed up dishes and the quilt and followed Beth back into the house. He was exhausted. Beth vetoed a bath and dragged him in the shower for a quick rinse before starting in on the bottles of water. Daryl climbed into bed in his boxers and wife beater and watched while Beth struggled to finish he last bottle before pulling on one of her nighties and snuggling up to him. He didn't remember falling asleep, he didn't remember her getting out of bed, but he remembered her letting out a screech from the bathroom and jumping on him as he slowly woke up and waving pee sticks in his face at 3 in the morning and catching a few drops of what he hoped was water off her hands.

"Not negative!" Beth said happily. "I think I'm pregnant."


	27. Chapter 27

Parallel Lives Chapter 27

Beth had scheduled a Dr.'s appointment as soon as the offices opened on Monday, and luckily the receptionist was able to squeeze her in on Wednesday. Monday and Tuesday had been the slowest moving days she could remember since Christmas Eve's as a child. She, Daryl and Merle had worked on the yard and furniture for the weekend in relative silence. Merle was worried, he was thinking the worst; that Beth was having second thoughts and she'd leave. He kept catching the two of them glancing at each other while they worked.

"So Beth and I have a few things to do in town tomorrow morning, we won't be back till sometime after lunch." Daryl said as Merle made his way over to his four-wheeler. He looked over at Beth as she rearranged the chairs and table on the dock and then looked back to Daryl.

"What's going on with you two?" Merle asked stepping over and settling on his bike.

"Nothing." Daryl said turning and walking away. "We'll see you tomorrow." Merle grunted and drove off. Daryl continued on to the dock and watched while Beth stood back and looked at how she had arranged the furniture. She shook her head and Daryl reached out and stopped her from moving it again. "It's fine." He said pulling her towards the house.

"Daryl I'm not going to sleep. I may as well keep busy." Beth said picking up the cloth napkins and refolding them into the baskets. Daryl sat with her on the couch while she worked away. "I talked to Maggie this morning. She's said they're going to get here early on Saturday and that she's help me do some of the last minute cooking."

"Be nice to have some help." Daryl said setting the baskets on the table after she had filled them with the folded napkins. "Let's go to bed. We can read some more of those magazines or that book." Beth let him pull her towards the bedroom and slipped her jeans off and climbed into bed in the t-shirt she had been wearing all day. "You want me to run you a bath?" Beth shook her head and pulled her nightie from under her pillow and stripped off her shirt and bra and pulled it on. Daryl dropped his jeans and kicked off his socks and shoes and pulled off the button up he had been wearing before climbing into bed in his boxers and undershirt. "So what are they going to do tomorrow?" Daryl asked reading over Beth's shoulder as she flipped through an article about prenatal care.

"They'll take some urine, blood, pelvic exam, breast exam. I think they do another pregnancy test, but a better one than what I can buy at the store."

"Do I wait in the waiting room? Are they going to do an ultrasound?"

"I don't know about the ultrasound but the receptionist said that you can stay with me the whole time." Beth said. "I think they do a full gynecological exam, I've had those before. Just stay up by my head. It might be too early to hear a heartbeat."

"We should try to get some sleep." Daryl said reaching for her magazine and placing it on his nightstand. "Might have sleepless nights ahead of us." Beth smiled and cuddled up to him.

"I'll have sleepless nights. You're going to be the one getting up and going to work." Beth added. "Don't want you falling asleep at the wheel to or from work."

"I don't need as much sleep as you do." Daryl reminded her. "Don't have any experience with kids either." Daryl admitted. "You're going to have to teach me."

"You just hold them like a football." Beth said. "Let them suck on your fingers if they're fussy. Diapers are pretty self-explanatory. Wipe till they're clean."

"Got to be more to know than that." Daryl said.

"You'll learn from on the job experience." Beth said tracing her fingers on his tattoo. Daryl ran his nails lightly over her shoulders. "I've only babysat you know, it's different with your own."

"At least you've baby sat.' Daryl joked.

"Don't worry you'll be perfect." Beth said sleepily. Daryl let her turn on her side and he quickly turned and wrapped around her while she drifted off. Daryl laid awake breathing in the scent of her hair and really thought about being a father. He really hadn't thought about it till Beth had told him she was late. He figured they'd have fun for a few months trying. He honestly didn't think it would happen as fast as it did. He should have known better. Everything with Beth was fast, and it always worked out.

Daryl woke up pretty early and eased himself away from Beth, trying to let her sleep in. He grabbed Beth's iPad and made his way to the bathroom and locked the door. He started searching for what to expect at the their appointment today. He always regretted logging on with out Beth there; each link he clicked was a worst-case scenario. Rubella? Ectopic pregnancy? He was already dreading how the doctor was going to be testing the size of her uterus to see if she was pregnant. Why couldn't Beth have a female doctor? He set the iPad down on the counter and started the shower while he pissed letting it warm up for a few minutes. He heard Beth moving around so he reached over and unlocked the door in case she wanted in to the bathroom before stepping in and ducking his head under the water. He flinched when Beth slid into the shower behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Did I wake you up?" Daryl asked placing his hand over hers that were clasped together on his stomach. Beth nodded her head.

"Don't worry about it. We got time now. We won't have to rush to the appointment." Beth said pushing him down on the bench and climbing into his lap. "I can make you breakfast after we get clean and dressed." Beth said settling against him and kissing him.

"Can't be doing this." Daryl said. "Doctor's going to be checking you out down there." Beth kissed him again then let him pull her back under the spray so they could wash up.

"They didn't say not to." Beth said grabbing her soap and washing up. Daryl scrubbed at his head and shook his head. "They didn't!"

"One morning won't kill you." Daryl said ducking his head under to rinse. "You got all the signs of being pregnant you know."

"What do you mean?" Beth asked stepping out of the shower and drying off.

"You pee all the time, you get sick to your stomach if you smell things you don't like, you sleep even more then you did before and your nipples are even pinker." Daryl called from the shower. "They sore? Yesterday when I was playing with them you pulled my head away."

"They get sensitive and sore right before my period too." Beth said brushing her hair out and pulling it into a ponytail. She wet her toothbrush and started brushing her teeth. "You read one of my magazines?"

"Was using Google." Daryl admitted turning the shower off and joining her at the sink. "Wanted to know what to expect. You know how many things they're going to be checking?"

"Most things they check are done in the same few exams. They'll test my blood and urine, weigh me, and measure me. Like a regular check up."

"Regular checkup with a doctor shoving his fingers in you and feeling you up. " Daryl said tossing his towel over the towel rack to dry.

"They do that every time I have a pelvic exam." Beth said. "Don't worry, eventually you'll have a doctor's fingers in you too." Beth teased. "You never heard of a prostate exam? You have to get them once you're over 50 I think."

"Not something I have to worry about for another 16 years. Medical advances might make that obsolete by then. They need to start working on advances so you aren't violated." Daryl grumbled grabbing his beard trimmer and plugging it in it.

"It's not violating me." Beth said hanging her towel beside his and making her way to the bedroom. "Don't be jealous of the doctor." Beth teased pulling on clean underwear and a sundress.

"Not jealous of a doctor," Daryl said grabbing his jeans off the end of the bed and pulling them on. "You seriously go through that like once a year?" Beth nodded her head and slipped on a pair of flats.

"Come on, I'll make you some pancakes." Beth laughed handing him a clean t-shirt. Daryl let her pull him from the bed and followed her to the kitchen.

Daryl sat awkwardly beside Beth in the waiting room and glanced at the clock again. They had been 15 minutes early for their appointment and now they had been waiting for over 45 minutes.

"You always waiting an extra half hour around here." Daryl grumbled shifting away from another pregnant woman that sat next to them.

"Doctors always run late." Beth said shifting in her seat and crossing her legs. She had drunk a lot of water before leaving for the urine sample she'd have to give and her bladder was full. "I really have to pee." Beth said bouncing her knees.

"You want me to ask the receptionist for a jar?" Daryl asked rubbing her shoulder. "Maybe they can let you pee now, check you out later."

"If they don't call my name soon I'll go ask." Beth said glancing at the clock. It was already 11:20am. The receptionist dug a Tupperware container from under her desk and started eating her lunch. Beth wrinkled her nose and started breathing deeply. "Daryl I'm going to be sick." She said rushing from her seat to the garbage can in the waiting room and throwing up her breakfast. "I'm so sorry." Beth said as Daryl helped her to her feet.

"Happens a lot round here." The receptionist said after paging for a custodian. "Guess my thermos of clam chowder wasn't the best choice." The receptionist added handing Beth a tissue to wipe her mouth. "I'll see you into an exam room." She added leading the to a room. She placed a tray of fresh tools and spread more paper over the exam table. "Here's a cup, theirs a bathroom right through that door. Here's a robe. You wear it backwards for the breast exam. It should fold around you though." Beth took the gown and cup and made her way to the bathroom. "So you nervous?" The nurse asked as Daryl paced around the exam room.

"No." Daryl said sitting down and tapping his feet against the floor as he chewed on his thumb.

"All men that come in here are." The nurse chuckled closing the door. Beth came back out and placed her urine on the counter and hopped up on the exam table.

"I don't understand why they keep these rooms so cold." Beth said wrapping her arms around herself. A nurse came in and took her sample and drew 2 vials of blood and let them know the doctor would be in shortly. Daryl stood beside the table and placed his arm around him for warmth.

"Hello there folks." The doctor said looking over Beth's chart. "Your urine tested positive. Congratulations. Let's make sure that everything is progressing the way it should be." The doctor said leading her over to the scale and measuring and weighing her. "5'1, 102 pounds." The doctor said as he wrote on her chart. "Hop back up, feet in the stirrups." He said sitting down and sliding between her legs. He snapped on a pair of gloves and quickly examined her. "I'd guess about 2-3 months along, that seem likely?" The doctor asked scribbling on the chart.

"I'm almost exactly three and a half weeks late." Beth said. The doctor nodded and examined her breasts. Beth flinched and Daryl curled his hands into fists and fought the urge to punch the man in the nose.

"Nothing wrong, no lumps. The soreness is going to be there for awhile." The doctor added sitting back down. "I just want to take a look inside and make sure the pregnancy is normal." The doctor said sliding a condom over the wand of the internal ultrasound and squirted a bit of lube on it. "We might be able to get a picture this way too." The doctor said turning on the monitor. Beth gripped Daryl's hand tightly as the wand entered her. "I know it's cold." The doctor added keeping his eyes on the screen and typing on the keyboard. "Alright everything looks to be normal. You see right there?" he asked pointing to a small dark dot on the screen. "That's your baby. It's too early to hear the heart. I'll need you to schedule appointments once a month for the next 4, then twice a month till the 9 month, then I'll want to see you weekly." Beth nodded her head and Daryl reached over and pulled her paper gown shut. "The receptionist will have the printout for you and some pamphlets about pregnancy and birth. Any questions?"

"When do you think she's due?" Daryl asked.

"Best guess right now is middle of March, we'll know for sure after the next ultrasound and by how much her uterus grows in the next month." The doctor said with his hand on the doorknob. "Avoid caffeine, smoking, alcohol, fish with a high mercury content, hot tubs and really hot baths. You can still take baths; just don't soak in a hot tub. Anything you were doing before you got pregnant, you can keep doing." The doctor said. "Wright down any questions you have and can't find the answer to for your next visit. If you think something is wrong, call or get to the hospital. They'll have an OB there and they'll page me. Don't worry though, your charts say you are up to date on your vaccinations; you're young and healthy. I'll see you at the end of July." The doctor left the room and closed the door and Beth hugged Daryl tight.

"I thought he'd tell me I was just late." She said happily clutching at him. Daryl hugged her back and pulled her toward the bathroom. "We're still not telling anyone till August." Beth reminded him as she stepped in the bathroom the get dressed.

"We need to go shopping." Daryl said to the half closed door. "You're supposed to be on baby vitamins." Beth came out of the small bathroom and grabbed her purse and pulled him to the desk to sign the insurance pages and get her packet of pamphlets and her sonogram picture. The nurse handed him a copy of the picture as well and he added it to his wallet as he put back their insurance card.

"We can stop on the way home. We need milk too. I want to make sure I eat really healthy. I'm not just hurting myself by eating junk now." Beth said letting him lead her to his truck.

"You don't eat bad." Daryl reassured her as he helped her into the truck and closed the door. He shook his head as Beth slid over to the middle seat.

"I don't know how I'm going to keep my mouth shut." Beth said cuddling up as Daryl drove back towards the shopping mall.

"You know why we're waiting another month." Daryl said putting his arm around her. "You're the one that told me I had to keep my mouth shut."

"I know, it was more of a precaution so you'd stop me from blabbing." Beth admitted. Daryl smirked at her and pulled into the parking lot at the grocery store.

"What else do we need?" Daryl asked letting her slide out his door.

"Just some stuff for the party." Beth answered grabbing a cart for them. "How much chicken do you think we need?" Beth asked leading him to the meat section.

"A lot. We ain't making fish anymore. "Daryl said loading packs of wings, drumsticks, thighs and breasts into the cart.

"The fish from the lake are fine. If it makes you feel better though I won't eat any seafood till after the baby." Beth whispered as she added more cheddar cheese, buttermilk and milk to their cart. "I want to make mac and cheese too." Beth said leading him to the spice aisle and restocking on the spices she used for her chicken. Daryl pulled her over to the small pharmacy section and started looking through the vitamins. "These." Beth said putting a few bottles in the cart.

"They're pretty expensive." Daryl said. "It's a good thing we have jobs and insurance."

"I know. I'm glad I'm healthy. " Beth agreed as they made their way to produce section. "We just need some potatoes for potato salad." Daryl hefted a ten-pound bag into the cart.

"Anything else?" He asked as Beth mentally tried to picture what she needed. "We can come back if we forget anything."

"I think just eggs. Two dozen should be enough. I think we have about 8 left at home."

"That's not enough for the potato salad?" Daryl asked walking back to the refrigerated section and grabbing two cartons. His phone rang and he let Beth take over pushing while he answered it. "Merle we just got held up in town. We're almost done everything anyway. We just got to finish those picnic tables. I'll see you in about an hour or two." Daryl started loading the groceries on the belt when a worker with a tray of samples started on their way over. Beth grabbed her mouth and ran to the public bathroom gagging.

"She's not a fan of bleu cheese?" The worker asked apologetically. Daryl shook his head and continued to load the belt. Beth came and joined him again and waited while the groceries were being scanned.

"You want to go wait in the truck?" Daryl asked grabbing a bottle of water from cooler and getting the cashier to scan it so Beth could take a drink. Beth nodded and slowly made her way back out to the parking lot. Daryl watched her as she made her way to the truck and pulled out the gift cards she had set aside for their reception and paid for the supplies. He declined the help from a stock boy and pushed the cart out himself and loaded everything to the back of the truck.

"You need any help?" Beth asked sticking her head out the window.

"You keep your ass in that seat." Daryl said loading the last of the bags into the truck. Beth laughed.

"I can carry groceries Daryl. You heard the doctor."

"Even before you were pregnant I wouldn't have let you help." Daryl said sliding into the truck. "You now that."

"At least let me carry in the bag with the milk and cheese and the one with the spices and shortening. I won't even try to lift the potatoes or chicken." Beth promised.

"Maybe." Daryl said as he drove through town. "You want something to eat? One of those fancy salads?" He asked. Beth shook her head.

"I'll make a fancy salad when I get home." Beth said. "If you want something though you can stop. I'll make you something though if you want. Maybe a BLT?" Daryl nodded his head and drove home. "You and Merle going to work on the floors today? I might do some baking and stay inside today."

"Yeah, we're going to finish off the tables. I think we can finish the floors tonight too." Daryl said as he drove down the back road to their place. He hadn't noticed how bumpy the road had been before. He'd have to check on when the city planned to finally pave it.

"I'll put on some soup for supper for us." Beth said as he pulled up to the house.

"Go on and get inside. I got it." Daryl said helping her out of the truck and pushing her lightly towards the stairs. Beth skipped up the stairs and got started on their lunch. Daryl pulled his phone out. "Yeah it's me. Don't come over till around 6pm. Beth's making soup for supper. We only got those tables and about half the floor in the laundry room. Beth is going to get a few things ready in the kitchen." He quickly hung up the phone and gathered all the bags in his left hand and hefted the potatoes on his shoulder and made his way inside and put everything away moving around Beth as she cooked up bacon and sliced and chopped the veggies for his sandwich and her salad. "Merle's gonna be over around 6pm." Daryl said pouring them drinks. "You want milk?" Beth nodded her head and Daryl poured her a tall glass. He grabbed a can of soda for himself and poured them each a glass of water. Beth set two sandwiches down on a plate for Daryl and placed a large bowl of salad sprinkled with bacon for herself.

"Can you hand me over the vinaigrette?" Beth asked sliding into her seat. "Why is Merle only coming over at 6pm?"

"Wanted to have some time with you alone so we could celebrate." Daryl said starting in on his lunch. "Give us some time to work on our game faces."

"I haven't stopped smiling since he said I was pregnant." Beth said taking a big bit. "I usually a happy person."

"I'm not. Me smiling my ass off is going to be a problem. I can't even pretend to be drunk. I'm a dick when I'm drunk. "Daryl said shoving the rest of his sandwich into his mouth and chewing.

"That why you don't get drunk?" Beth asked. Daryl nodded his head and started loading the dishwasher with their dishes. Beth drained her drinks and handed them to him. "So how do you want to celebrate?" Beth asked leaning up and wrapping her hands around his neck.

"In bed, with you on your back." Daryl said picking her up. Beth giggled as he carried her to the bedroom. "Doctors orders."

"You're right. Got to keep doing what we were always doing." Beth said letting Daryl pull her dress off. Beth quickly got on all fours. "We haven't done it like this in awhile." She said sitting up on her knees and pulling her panties down before leaning back on her elbows. Daryl pulled her panties the rest of the way off and quickly pulling her legs further apart. "Daryl hurry up!" Beth whined impatiently as he worked his belt open and shrugged off his clothes. He reached over and ran his fingers over her as he kicked off his pants. Beth moved back against his hand eagerly. "I've been waiting since our shower." Beth moaned as he rubbed against her clit.

"Doesn't hurt right?" He asked sliding a finger into her. Beth shook her head and moved back and forth as he slipped in another finger.

"Are you naked yet?" Beth asked turning her head to check. She flipped over on her back and spread her legs. "Daryl it takes you much to long to strip." She complained as she started rubbing her center. Daryl pulled off his t0shirt and dropped it on top of his jeans. He leaned forward and placed light kisses on her breasts. Beth moaned and arched as she worked her fingers faster against her. Daryl kissed down her stomach and kissed her fingers as they stilled as he mouth kissed around her hand.

"Get out my way." Daryl teased lifting her hand and kissing it as he placed it lightly on her chest. He settled between her legs and kissed her softly. "I'm I crushing you?" He asked holding himself up.

"No." Beth said smiling. "Just like before." She said pulling him down as he slid into her. "Oh!" Beth moaned as he started to move. Daryl sucked on the side of her neck as she moved with him and arched into each of his thrusts. "God you feel so good." Beth moaned and tugged on his hair till he brought his face to hers and she could kiss him.

"Get on top." Daryl grunted as he pulled out and carefully rolled over. Beth rolled her eyes and turned her back to him and reached down to line him up. "Wrong way." Daryl said holding her hips as she moved slowly trying to find her rhythm. Beth leaned forward and placed her hands on his thighs and cried out as she moved.

"Oh God!" She cried out moving faster. "You feel so damn good." She cried out grinding against him. "Why didn't we try this before?"

"I like looking at your face." Daryl said running his hands over her ass as she moved. "I'm looking at the ceiling right now. Can't even watch you in the mirror." Daryl groaned as Beth worked her hand down and softly massaged his balls.

"Do you want me to move?" Beth asked slowing down. Daryl grabbed her hips and lifted her up and brought her back down on him hard. Beth moaned and let her head fall back.

"Not yet." Daryl said moving her up and down. "After you come. I'll make you come again face to face." Daryl promised guiding her as she moved.

"Make me come now." Beth begged pulling one of his hands to her center as she moved. Daryl pressed against her clit as she moved and Beth whined loudly as Daryl slowed her down as she started to tremble. Beth lifted herself of him and lied down neck to him pulling him back on top of her. "Like this." Beth said kissing him. Daryl started to move again as she clenched against him hard.

"Love you." Daryl said moving against her. Beth moaned against him and kissed him harder.

"Love you too." Beth said between kisses. Daryl groaned against her and buried himself deep as he came. He moved off her and pulled the blankets over them as they caught their breath.

"This is why we tell people I'm smiling all the time." Daryl said letting Beth curl into him.

"What? That we can't keep our clothes on?" Beth asked smiling. "Just say were still in the honeymoon phase."

"You want a honeymoon?" Daryl asked leaning up on his arm and gazing down at her. "Where?"

"No where. I want to spend these two weeks relaxing with you." Beth answered.

"I can do that." Daryl said rolling over back on top of her. "We got the rest of the afternoon to relax." Daryl said kissing her neck.


	28. Chapter 28

Parallel Lives Chapter 28

Beth yawned and tapped her hands against the wheel. She couldn't believe that summer had passed as quickly as it had. It was already the end of November and she was exhausted. She was going into her 6th month, and though she barely looked pregnant, if she wore a billowy top or dress you couldn't even tell she was pregnant she certainly felt 6 months pregnant. Morning sickness and nausea still hit her often. She had an emergency throw up bucket by her desk at school and plastic bags shoved into the pockets of jacket and in the console of her car. She had pulled over to on her way to work for the entire month of September and thrown up her breakfast on the way to school, usually on Mr. Dixon and Merle's front lawn. She drove towards the doctors for her 6th month appointment. Daryl was meeting her there after work, they had luckily been able to book the last appointment of the day before the Thanksgiving weekend, and they were going in a bit early since their doctor was going on vacation. Beth smiled when she saw Daryl leaning against his new family friendly truck in the parking lot waiting for her.

"Hey." He said opening her door for her after she had parked.

"Hi, how was your day?" Beth asked accepting Daryl's help out of her Jeep and locking her doors.

"Fine. Dale's back for his little road trip." Daryl answered as he opened the door for her. "You feeling better?"

"I'm alright. I got a bit of heartburn. Haven't been sick since before lunch." Beth answered as she let the receptionist know they were there and sat with her legs crossed. She dug through her purse and pulled out her water bottle. "Looking forward to my cheat day on Sunday." She said with a smile. True to her word she had stuck to healthy clean eating 6 out of the 7 days of the week throughout her pregnancy. Sundays though, those family dinners with Merle she went to town eating whatever she wanted. She had eaten almost an entire pan of smoky bacon mac and cheese last week and all week she was talking about French fries and fried chicken she wanted this weekend.

"We can talk to the doctor about the heartburn." Daryl said pulling out the pad of paper her kept in his pocket to keep track of any questions they had. Beth smiled and sipped her water. "You gonna talk to him about how much your ribs hurt?"

"I'll mention it. I don't think there's much he can do though. There's just not much room for Froggy to go." Beth said rubbing her stomach. "Hopefully I start to grow out more." Daryl ran his hand over her stomach and tried to feel the kicks and movements that Beth had started to feel. So far her couldn't feel anything. He was convinced that he had killed some of the nerve endings in his hands, but no one else had felt the baby yet either.

"Are we going to find out if it's a boy or girl?" Daryl asked.

"I want to be surprised. The doctor said he could write it down and put it in an envelope. Maybe I'll change my mind and we can open it on Christmas. If you really want to know, he could tell you." Beth said laying her head down against his shoulder. "Can we leave my car here? I'm exhausted." Beth added. "Maybe you and Merle can come back for it?" Daryl nodded his head and checked his watch. This doctor really needed to learn to manage his time.

"If Merle can't go tonight, we'll go get in the morning. You think maybe you might want to start your maternity leave soon? I know you wanted to work right up to your due date, but your exhausted. I mean we already pretty much know you ain't going back till the baby is in school. Either that or maybe you give up the tutoring and guitar lessons?" Daryl suggested. Beth had been tutoring Carl, Sophia and two sisters of Big Tiny's club mate, and not just English, she was tutoring in Biology and Chemistry too. He had no idea how smart she was till he had listened in one night as he worked on one of the spare rooms slowly but surely they was turning it into a nursery. Beth had stenciled the walls with scenes from The Fox and Hound and Bambi. She had already bought a stuffed fox, hound dog and deer for the baby. The receptionist led them to an exam room and Beth sat up on the table and lifted her shirt, waiting for the doctor to measure her stomach and waist and squirt that goo on her to work the ultrasound.

"I want to try and last at least till after exams." Beth said as she settled. "I was talked to Mr. Blake and he knows that I might not be able to make it all the way to March though. "Beth said as Daryl pulled his chair over and sat with her chewing on his thumb and tracing over her popped belly button. "You worried?" Beth asked reaching down and leading his hand to where the baby was lightly kicking her.

"Just a bit." Daryl admitted. The doctor had told them at their last appointment that it was looking like Beth would likely need a C-section, even though she really wanted to try for a natural birth. The doctor had told her to try and gain more weight and she still wasn't always able to keep her food down. Daryl figured some of her fatigue came from burning way more calories than she should be and her interrupted sleep pattern. If she wasn't waking up to pee or be sick she was uncomfortable and tossing and turning.

"Don't. I'm fine." Beth said moving his hand around. "Anything?" Daryl shook his head as the doctor made his way in and quickly measured Beth's stomach and weighed her.

"Total weight gained 14 pounds. Let's keep trying to gain. I'd like you to gain at the very least a full 20 before you deliver. If you could get up to 25 or 30 I'd be ecstatic." The doctor said letting Beth settle on the table again as he squeezed the goo on her stomach and started up the machine. "Now I am writing down the sex right? "The doctor said moving the wand around. Beth nodded and stared at the screen. He flicked a switch and moved the wand and the baby's heartbeat filled the room. Beth smiled at the sound and Daryl let out a little hum and smirked. "Baby is a good size, still hasn't shifted much. I'm going to guess your ribs and sides hurt?" Beth nodded her head and pulled her shirt down after the doctor wiped the goo off her.

"She can't sleep well." Daryl said helping her sit back up.

"There isn't anything we can do about the baby's position. Light massages might help her soreness." Daryl pulled out his notepad and fired off more questions. The doctor answered as best he could, suggesting home remedies and safe medications for the nausea and heartburn. "Try adding another 300 calories to your diet." The doctor added. Beth looked at Daryl and waited for him to ask what she considered the most important question.

"It's still perfectly fine to be intimate right?" Beth asked before the doctor could leave the room. Daryl felt his face heat and he was sure his ears were on fire. "Like everything right?" Beth added.

"You can have relations right up till you deliver as long as you aren't in pain." The doctor answered. "Let me guess the baby got really active while you were together?" Beth nodded her head and Daryl fought the urge to tell her to stop talking. "It's perfectly normal. You weren't harming the fetus at all. The Baby will react the same if Beth ran on a treadmill." Beth smiled in relief. The doctor thanked them for writing their questions down and confirmed that he'd see them in a month before leaving the room to chart the progress and call it a night.

"I told you not talk ask him that." Daryl said as they made their way to the front to sign the papers and head home.

"Daryl I'm not going to make you have sex with me, but I don't want you to think we can't. If you don't want to that's fine, just know we can. You won't crush me or the baby." Beth said as they walked towards his new truck. He helped lift her into the passenger seat and checked to make sure her Jeep was locked up.

"You're so tired though, I don't want to wear you out anymore." Daryl said hopping in the driver's seat.

"When I'm too tired I promise to let you know." Beth said leaning back in her seat resting her head against the window. "I want collard greens, mashed potatoes and fried steak. Chicken fried steak if possible." She added as they drove through town. "Want to stop at Jacqui's?" Daryl nodded his head even though he knew there was a good chance she'd get heartburn, sick or both from just the smell of the foods she didn't like in the diner. She reached into her purse and pulled out a pair of flats and dropped her heels into the back seat and slipped the flats on.

"How long did you last in your heels today?" Daryl asked with a slight curl of his lip. Beth was determined to wear her heels with the outfits the looked best with heels. Pregnancy logic was not something Daryl argued with. She had agreed to carry flip-flops and flats with her, and more often than not she ended up wearing them.

"All day. I spent a lot of the day marking while the kids wrote tests." Beth admitted as Daryl pulled into the parking lot. "Lots of people here." Beth said as Daryl circled the lot. He pulled into one of the last spots and walked around helping Beth down from the car. He placed his hand on her back and rubbed softly as the walked into the restaurant. Jacqui greeted them at the door and led them to a table and quickly cleared and wiped it off for them.

"Look at you!" Jacqui said replacing the silverware and placemats. "I haven't seen you in a long time!"

"I've been eating really healthy, no treats. I couldn't last anymore." Beth admitted as she opened the menu. Daryl ordered his regular burger and onion rings and Beth hummed and hawed for a few minutes. "Can I have a garden salad and steamed veggies with the steak?" She asked. "I don't want to over indulge. I'll have milk to drink please."

"Of course sugar." Jacqui said rushing to get the orders to bring the people already seated.

"Where's Carol?" Beth asked. "She's usually always here."

"Might have taken the weekend off." Daryl said looking around. Karen usually only worked afternoons but she was still here, he could see Eric in the kitchen cooking away, a few other waitresses he didn't recognize. Jacqui made her way back to the table and brought over some water and their drinks. Beth sipped her milk and looked around.

"Is Carol off?" Jacqui looked at Daryl and nodded her head.

"She's taking a few days off sugar." Jacqui said patting Beth on the arm and heading back to the kitchen to help Eric out. Daryl grimaced and tried to think of the last time he had seen Carol at lunch. He knew what her taking a few days off meant. It meant she was hiding till the bruises went away or she could cover them with makeup. He looked up at Beth and watched as she rubbed her stomach and drained her glass of milk.

"You look sad." She said catching his stares. "You tired too?" She asked reaching across the table and holding his hand. Daryl nodded his head and took a drink of his soda. "You take it easy tonight. No working in the garage till midnight. I want us both in bed by 9pm." Beth said sitting back and rubbing her stomach harder. Jacqui quickly dropped off their plates and Beth took a quick bite and moaned at the taste of her greasy beef. "Want a bite?" She asked holding her fork out to Daryl.

"You eat as much as you can." Daryl said handing her the pickle slices on his plate. Beth laid them over her steak and cut bites with a bit of pickle on them. She finished half her steak before starting on her salad and veggie. Daryl ate in silence and flinched when Ed Pelletier came into the diner. He glared at him as he walked to the counter and waited. A new waitress tried to serve him bit Jacqui shooed her away and stood before him with her arms folded and shook her head. She patiently explained that she'd only give Carol's pay to Carol. Ed started muttering and cursing and Beth turned and flinched when he knocked a few empty coffee cups to the floor.

"Daddy we should go home." Beth's head whipped around to the door where poor Sophia stood clearly embarrassed and scared. Without thinking Beth stood up and walked over to Sophia and turned her around, leading her outside with an arm around her shoulders.

"Get your fucking hands off my daughter you meddling cunt!" Ed shouted as he started towards the door. Daryl was up in a flash, slamming him down against the counter and holding his head tightly there.

"You don't even look at my wife again." He growled as he grinned Ed's face. "You ever even say hello to her again..." Daryl felt hands on his arm as Rick and Shane finally made there way over from their table and pulled him off the other man.

"I want to press charges." Ed said swiping at his bleeding nose.

"Why? You slipped and Daryl helped you up." Rick said as he and Shane walked Ed to the door. "I don't arrest you when you help Carol when she slips." Rick added as they walked past Beth and Sophia sitting on a bench. Sophia was sobbing on Beth's shoulder. "I'll give Sophia a lift home. I'll be walking her to the door." Rick added pushing Ed towards his car.

"And I am going to want to talk to Carol face to face." Shane added threateningly. "Might be best if you spend the night somewhere else." Ed slammed into his car and took off. Daryl made his way outside just as Beth gave Sophia one last hug and helped her into the back of Rick's cruiser.

"Come on." Daryl said leading her back to his truck. "We're going home." Beth let him help her in the car.

"Daryl I don't like the way he looks at his daughter." Beth said. She knew it was only a matter of time before Ed started hitting Sophia or worse. "We got to talk to Carol."

"She ain't gonna want to hear it till she's ready." Daryl said squealing his tires as he pulled out of the lot. "Trust me on this alright? We'll just alienate her and won't be able to help her once she's ready to leave."

"I know you're right." Beth said wiping her eyes. "If she won't press charges there isn't anything we can do. If he touches Sophia though, she's a minor. It won't be up to her to press charges."

"Thank god he doesn't touch her. He does enough damage beating her mother in front of her and screaming." Daryl said slowing down when he noticed he was speeding. "Let's try to think about something else." He added flipping on the radio.

"I think I can finish the mural in the baby's room tonight." Beth said over the music. "Do you think it's too masculine for a girl though?"

"No way. You picked the perfect Disney scenes for either a boy or girl." He said as he turned into his father's driveway and honked. Merle made his way out and walked to the truck. "Need a favor if you're not busy." Daryl said explaining about Beth's Jeep.

"I got a few hours before I hit the Jack." Merle said hopping in the back behind Beth. "So is it a little Merle or a little Merla?" He asked. Beth held up the envelope.

"We might open it at Christmas. I still want to be surprised." Beth said sniffling.

"What's wrong Sugar?" Merle asked placing his hand on her shoulder. "You need to puke? Daryl can back up and you can puke on my lawn." Beth laughed and shook her head as she unbuckled and accepted her shoes from Merle as Daryl walked around and helped her out of the house and to the steps. Merle switched to the front seat and watched while Daryl rubbed her back as he walked her into their house. Daryl pulled the door shut and locked the deadbolt before walking quickly back to the truck. "Whys she so weepy today?" Merle asked again as Daryl circled around his yard and drove towards the city.

"Carol's asshole husband." Daryl said explaining what was going on. "I just want to drive by and make sure he ain't parked there." He added as he made a detour through carol's neighborhood.

"If he is?" Merle asked.

"Nothing. If I go check on her it'll be worse." Daryl said.

"He drinks at The Watering Hole. Be a shame if he was there tonight and I lost my temper." Merle said examining the parking lot to see if Ed was parked by his apartment building.

"A travesty." Daryl added. "Beth will be mad if you get thrown in the drunk tank over the weekend. She looks forward to Sundays."

"Well I can wait till Monday night." Merle added as the pulled out of the parking lot and started towards the medical center Daryl handed Merle the keys to Beth's Jeep.

"She's gonna need a C-section." Daryl said gripping the wheel. "Baby is already big. It's up by her ribs, kicking her all the time." Daryl said feeling relief at being allowed to be worried. " She's only gained 14 pounds. You saw her. It's like 8 pounds just in her tits."

"Baby will shift. You know that." Merle said trying to be soothing. "She's still got a ways to go. She'll be fine."

"I don't want her working anymore. I just got a bad feeling. She wants to work till Christmas." Daryl said chewing his thumb at a red light.

"Ask her to consider stopping at the end of the month. Gives them a week to get a replacement. I know she has her classes complete planned out. She's just got to email them like she does when she misses a day for appointments or cause she's sick."

"She stubborn man." Was all Daryl said as Merle climbed out of the truck and a stood beside Beth's Jeep.

"Sometimes you don't got to protect her from the outside. You got to protect her from herself." Merle said swearing as he tried to get into the drivers seat. "God damn midget wax in here last!" He cursed sliding the seat back. Daryl followed Merle back to the house and thought about what he said. Merle declined a drive home, but he did help Daryl set up the porch swing he had finally finished for Beth outside the doors that led to their bedroom. Daryl made his way into the house and looked for Beth. A frustrated cry had him walking quickly towards the bedroom. He hadn't heard her in their while they had been outside. He opened the door and was greater to Beth's ass in the air as she moved a pink vibrator against herself. Where the fuck did she get another vibrator. She hadn't noticed him yet; her head was turned away from the door. She let out another sigh and rolled on her back and returned the vibrator between her legs.

"Where the fuck did that come from?" Daryl asked from the doorway. Beth opened her eyes and leaned her head up.

"Bachelorette gift from Tara." She said dropping her head back down and moving it back and forth. "It's useless. I can't come without you. It's just making me more frustrated." She said sliding the tip into herself and moving her free hand to her clit ignoring Daryl as he watched from the door.

"I'm here now." He said not moving from his spot. "Take off the rest of your clothes." He finally said walking back to make sure they were locked up. He heard Beth padding down the hall after him so he kicked his shoes off on their welcome mat and waited for her to pounce. Sure enough she walked up behind him and forced her little hand between his belt and slid it down into his jeans and rubbed his balls.

"Please." She whispered into his back. "I know it's a weird time to be horny, but I can't help it or myself. I'm barely wet." She said working her other hand to his belt and zipper. Daryl pulled her hands off of him and scooped her up, carrying her back down the hall.

"I told you to take off the rest of your clothes." He said reaching for her bra clasp. "I know they're sore. I'll be careful." He promised sliding the bra off and tossing it to the floor. Beth cupped her breasts as Daryl laid her against the pillows. He stretched out beside her and kissed her neck. He ran his fingers against her. "You're right. Not even close to wet." He said tracing her clit softly. "I told you those toys don't work if you're not ready." Beth pouted.

"I tried getting ready." She said moving her hips against his hand. Daryl lowered his mouth to her neck and sucked against the hollow of her throat. "I want your mouth lower." She said blushing.

"Why do you still blush?" Daryl asked pulling his shirt off and tracing his hand lightly over her nipples. "I've put a lot of good time in down there with my mouth." He said moving to his stomach between her legs. "Put a baby in there."

"You always look at me like the first time." Beth said lifting her leg as Daryl moved it over his shoulder. "Like you can't wait." Beth said sliding her body closer to his mouth.

"Keep waiting to wake up." Daryl admitted kissing her stomach. "You're like a dream." Beth smiled as he laid his head against her stomach and tried to feel the baby.

"Can you feel it?" She asked. Froggy is moving around." Daryl shook his head and moved further between her legs. Beth pushed up on her elbows to watch as he kissed and licked at her. Beth let her head roll back and stared at the ceiling moaning. Daryl kissed the inside of both her thighs and kissed up her body before settling beside her again. "Why'd you stop?" Beth asked as he kissed her and turned her over so he was spooning her.

"Wanted to be in you." Daryl said pushing one of her legs closer other her chest, then sliding it back once he was inside of her. "It makes me worried that you're still working." He said against her neck as he slowly moved his hips.

"Why?" Beth asked pulling his arms tighter around her to support her chest.

"Just got a bad feeling." Daryl said kissing her shoulder. "Can't shake it." Beth hummed around him as he moved. "Want you to think about stopping after next week."

"Ok, I'll think about it." Beth promised sliding her own hand down between her legs and circling her clit. "They got a plan in case I had to start my leave early." She said turning her neck so she could kiss him.

"Good." Daryl said moving harder against her. Beth let her head fall back against his shoulder and moaned as she started to come. "That's it girl." Daryl said as he continued to move. He pulled her hand away from her center and replaced it with his own. "I want you on top now so I can see your face." Daryl said lightly circling her as he pulled out and rolled to his back. Beth turned over and straddled his waist before pressing her stomach and chest into his and kissing him, trapping his hand between them and grinding against him. "Come Beth." Daryl said trying to push up right. Beth held tighter around his neck and moaned.

"Don't want to bounce." She said against his neck. Daryl pushed her upright and grabbed a hold of her breasts. Beth moved tentatively as she held on to his wrists.

"Better?" He asked lightly supporting her chest as she moved. He didn't want to squeeze too hard and hurt. Beth nodded and moved harder and higher against him. "You're gonna make me come." Daryl groaned as Beth swiveled her hips and went back to moving back and forth.

"It's only fair." Beth said squeezing him tightly, milking him. "You make me feel so good." She moaned as she swayed. "Aren't you glad I asked the doctor." Beth asked leaning down and kissing him. She pushed herself back up and continued to move. "Daryl I want you on top." She whined. "Please!" Daryl rolled them over and supported his weight on his elbow as he moved against her. "More!" Beth whined arching up into him and moaning.

"You're fucking spoiled." Daryl teased as he held her hip down and moved against her. Beth smiled and leaned up to kiss him. Daryl thrust in her deeply and came with a grunt. He carefully fell beside her and enjoyed her fingernails grazing his back.

"You like spoiling me." Beth said lifting his arm and working her way into his side so she could snuggle into him.

"I love spoiling you." Daryl corrected pulling the blankets around them and placed a pillow between her legs. "It'll help your back pain." Daryl said as she settled against him.

"I love you." Beth said sleepily. "Do you mind if we go to sleep this early?"

"No, you need your sleep." Daryl said as Beth rolled over and hugged another pillow. "You're back sore?" Beth nodded her head. Daryl started rubbing along her spin and shoulders until she drifted off. Daryl reached over and grabbed the pregnancy book he had been reading and found his place and read for a few hours before turning the light off and falling asleep.

Daryl woke up to sounds of Beth typing away on her keyboard sometime in the morning. "Why aren't you still asleep?" He asked groggily as he rolled out of bed.

"Just sending emails and getting the ball in motion for my leave." Beth said as she sent off her lesson plans. "It was sneaky to get me to promise that while you were inside of me." Beth said with a smile.

"Had to take drastic measures." Daryl called from the bathroom.

"Mr. Blake wants to know if I can manage 2 more weeks. HE wants to give all the parents a chance to come see me to talk about their kids. Do you want me to tell him no? Or that that I'll try?"

"I don't want you having to meet with parents after school for 2 weeks. It's going to exhaust you." Daryl said. "Can't they just call you with any questions? Parent teacher interviews exhausted you and that was 2 months ago."

"I think most parents will not bother coming to see me in all honesty. I'll tell him that they can feel free to call me. I think 2 weeks is fair though. I mean if I quit a job, I would give 2 weeks notice right?"

"Tell him you'll try, but if no one makes appointments to come see you the first week, you'd like his ok to stop after one." Daryl said sitting beside her on the bed. "I'm serious I really think once you're resting at home all your other symptoms are going to lessen. Stress isn't good for you right now." Daryl said running his knuckles across her cheek. "I worry about you."

"I'll send off another email." Beth said kissing his palm. "I promise the longest I'll work to is 2 weeks from Monday. I'll get out sooner if I can."

"Good." Daryl said taking the laptop from her once she had finished her emails. "Come on, get ready, I'll take you out to breakfast."


	29. Chapter 29

Parallel Lives Chapter 29

Daryl got his wish. Beth didn't even finish out one week before she was off work. He She lasted 2 days. Daryl hated that he had been right. He sat next to her hospital and draped his arm across the top of the mattress as she slept and ran his fingers through her hair; it likely was more soothing for him than it was for her. He needed something to keep him calm. He had gotten a call just before he left the garage from Rosita to meet her at the ER. Ed Pelletier had shown up after school and had confronted Beth in her classroom yelling and screaming at her, thankfully Abraham had been down the hall picking Rosita up and had pulled him away from her before he could physically hurt her, but he had scared her into premature labor. Doctors had been able to stop the contractions with medication and thankfully her water hadn't broken. Daryl watched the fetal heart monitor that kept a steady beat and tapped his other hand against his thigh. Rick and Shane had arrested Ed, but other than a disturbing the peace, there really weren't any laws against yelling at people. Beth moaned and clutched at her stomach again.

"Daryl I think I'm having more contractions." Beth whispered clinching her eyes shut in pain. Daryl buzzed for a nurse to come and held her hand as she tried not to cry. Nurse rushed in and had the OB on call paged.

"Alright stay calm, and breath." The doctor said as he rushed in and started reading the print out from the monitors that Beth was hooked up to. "We're going to try one more dose of the meds to try and stop the contractions." The doctor said injecting Beth's IV.

"What if that doesn't work?" Beth asked as the doctor rolled her over to check to see if she had started to spot again.

"We'll cross the bridge if we have to." The doctor said easing her back on her onto her left side. He left instructions with the nurse and charted while Beth cried quietly as Daryl adjusted the blankets over her.

"You think maybe you can answer her questions?" Daryl asked following the doctor into the hall. "She's afraid and you're making it worse by not answering her." Daryl said trying not to lose his temper. He wasn't mad at the doctor. The doctor followed him back into the room.

"If we can't stop the contractions, you'll have to deliver. The baby will go to NICU and be put in an incubator." The doctor said.

"She's only 24 weeks. Will the baby be alright?" Daryl asked as Beth cried harder.

"We don't know. It can, but it won't be easy and the odds are not great. That's why we want to keep the baby in there are long as we can." The doctor said. "I don't want you to panic. Your water hasn't broken and the contractions are far apart." Beth wiped her eyes on her pillow and grabbed at Daryl's hand.

"Why can't you just keep giving me the medicine?" Beth asked calming down.

"Like any medication too much can cause overdose and side effects." The doctor answered as his pager went off. "If you need anything have the nurses page me."

"Push over." Daryl said climbing into the bedside her on the side without the monitors. Beth snuggled up to his chest and wept against his chest. "Shush now. Everything is gonna be alright." Daryl said as convincingly as he could.

"I should have been at home. I was being stubborn." Beth said. "It's my fault."

"It ain't your fault. You don't even teach Sophia, you never thought you'd be yelled at and attacked in your classroom." He said. "You were taking steps to get rest." He rubbed her back soothingly. "It's not your fault." He repeated. "They'll get you all fixed up, we'll spend a day or two here and then we'll be home." Beth sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"You need to promise me you aren't going to go after him." Beth said. "I can't think about you getting in trouble." Daryl stiffened beside her. "Please."

"You want me to just forgive and forget?" Daryl asked. "I don't know if I can promise you that." Daryl said not wanting to lie to her.

"If you touch him it's assault. You could go to jail. I can't do this without you." Beth said getting worked up.

"Alright I won't do anything this time. That's all I can promise." Daryl said. Beth settled against him. "Try to go back to sleep." Daryl said rubbing her shoulder. Beth closed her eyes and tried to regulate her breathing. "I was thinking about names earlier today. Never really thought about them before." Daryl said softly. He knew Beth was listening because her hand started to trace a pattern on his chest. " What do you think about Nora or Thomas?"

"I like them." Beth said sleepily.

"Just throwing em out there." Daryl said. "You thought any about it?"

"I like David. Davey." Beth said. "Charlotte and Carly."

"I like them too." Daryl said softly as Beth's hand slowed down. Daryl kept rubbing her back until she was sleeping and slowly eased himself back into his chair. He pulled out his phone and checked his messages. He had a few texts from Maggie and Hershel to answer, Merle had checked on Ollie and Carol had sent an apology text. Daryl deleted her message and stepped in the hallway to call the farm and let them know that there was no change, but Beth was ok. He heard footsteps and looked up to see Shane and Rick walking towards him.

"She's sleeping. You can't see her." Daryl said as he shoved his phone in his pocket. "You get the papers for that restraining order?" Shane handed over a bundle of papers and Daryl flipped through them as Rick pointed out where Beth had to sign.

"We had to release him about 30 minutes ago." Shane added. "He was told to stay away from Beth. He's smart though. He knows there's no law he's breaking. The sooner those papers are filled out the sooner we can file them." Daryl nodded his head.

"They'll be keeping Beth here at least one more day. If they can't stop her contractions they'll have to deliver the baby. Do you know the odds of a 3 month premature baby surviving and having nothing being wrong?" Daryl asked. "And you're telling me he didn't break any laws?"

"Legally he disturbed the peace and harassed her. We can't hold him on that. At most he's looking at an anger management and community service." Rick admitted. "He doesn't have any priors. Carol has never pressed charges."

"I don't think he's stupid enough to come near y'all again." Shane said as he and Rick turned and started to leave.

"You know what Rosita and Abraham said. He was standing there screaming and yelling at Beth while she clutched at her stomach, scared she was losing our baby and if Abe had stopped him he was going to hit her. Rosita and Abe had no doubts. Beth was still shaking when I got to the ER. Bleeding."

"We took their statements to the D.A. He wouldn't file." Rick said apologetically. "All I can say is that we'll keep an eye on him once this is filed."

"I'll drop off the fucking paper work tomorrow if Beth isn't being wheeled into the OR." Daryl said stomping back into the room and shutting the door. He settled back into his chair and put his hand back around Beth's shoulder and soothing traced over her while she slept with his thumb.

Daryl woke to a stiff neck covered in a blanket still in his chair. He panicked when he noticed Beth wasn't in bed until he heard the door open and a nurse helped her back into bed. She had on a fresh hospital gown and her hair was wet.

"Go back to sleep." Beth said as she settled against the pillows. "Nurse Lily helped me grab a shower." Beth said as Daryl stretched back out and laid his neck against the back of the chair. "Doctor said he'd let me go home if I don't have anymore contractions by the afternoon." Beth added as she settled on her left side.

"Good." Daryl said reaching out and letting Beth hold his hand as he let his eyes drift shut. "Merle said he'd bring by lunch for you. What do you feel like?" Daryl asked.

"Maybe a grilled chicken salad." Beth said. "You think he'd bring me clothes to wear home?" Daryl nodded his head. "He already brought your Jeep home. He's been taking care Ollie."

"I knew he would." Beth said clicking on her TV. She found a music station and left the volume low. "Is the TV bothering you?"

"It's fine." Daryl said stretching again. Beth pulled on his hand. "What?"

"Get up here with me. My neck hurts just looking at you." Daryl climbed beside her on top of the covers and stretched out. Beth waited till he draped an arm over her shoulders before settling back and taking his free hand and resting it just under his ribs. Daryl pulled his hand away and looked at her. "You feel that?" She asked. Daryl nodded. "I think the baby is pushing their rump out."

"Does it hurt?" Daryl asked rubbing her ribs.

"Kinda uncomfortable, but it hurts less than when it's a foot or elbow." Beth said moving his hand around.

"Its kind nice to finally feel him." Daryl said leaving his hand on her stomach after the baby had settled down.

"Did you just think I was getting fat?" Beth joked. Daryl grunted out a laugh.

"Well, isn't this cozy." Merle said walking into the room with takeout bags and a book bag filled with clothes for both Daryl and Beth. "Almost like a hotel, but the bellhop might stick his hand inside you instead of helping you with your bags." Merle said tossing the bag on the foot of the bed and sitting in Daryl's abandoned seat. "When are you checking out?"

"Maybe later this afternoon." Beth said pulling herself up to a sitting position. "Fingers crossed." She added as Merle handed her a plastic fork and her salad.

"I better get going and clean up from the party I threw last night then." Merle said puling himself to his feet after he handed Daryl a sandwich. "There are some drinks in the bag too." Merle said as he made his way to the door.

"Is he serious?" Beth asked as she started to eat the salad. Daryl shook his head. He knew that Merle had spent the night at the bar on the off chance Ed showed up.

"He was just checking on Ollie. He might have spent the night there is the guest room." Daryl said offering her a bite of his sandwich. Beth shook her head and turned back to her salad, finishing it while humming along with the music videos. Daryl got up to throw their garbage into the trash and narrowly avoided being hit by the door when it was swung open by a nurse coming in with a clipboard.

"I got your discharge papers right here, the doctor will be in shortly to talk to you. I bet you're anxious to get on home and get into your own bed." The nurse said handing Beth over the papers and helping her through them. "You need a pair of scrubs to wear home honey?"

"No thank you. My brother in law brought me something to wear." Beth said holding up the book bag. Daryl opened the bag and pulled out a pair of yoga pants and one of the new maternity tank tops she had bought and a hoodie. He dumped the bag out and found a fresh shirt for himself and pair of jeans.

"I don't think Merle was comfortable going through your underwear drawer." Daryl said apologetically.

"Or he just barely wears them himself like someone else I know and didn't even think about it.' Beth said untying her gown and sitting on the bed to pull on the pants. "The tank top is stretchy, I'll be ok without a bra. Be ready to get right into bed too." She added stretching the top on and settling back on the bed again. Daryl grabbed the bag of the clothes they took off her when she came into the ER and handed over the flats before shoving the plastic bag of soiled clothes in the book bag and zipping it shut. "You aren't changing?" Beth asked slipping her feet into the shoes.

"I'm just going to change when I get home. No point in changing now." Daryl said slinging the bag across his back and leaning against the wall. "I need a shower and a toothbrush." The doctor walked into the room and pulled up a stool and spread his chart out.

"Alright I won't keep you, I bet you're anxious to get home. I want to you to take it easy for the next 2 weeks. Not bed rest, but semi bed rest. Bed to bathroom to chair, etc. You can go out, no shopping marathons. Short trips to the grocery store or pharmacy are fine. No lifting anything heavy or anything to strenuous. You can still load the dishwasher or wash a few dishes. No scrubbing the floor and walls. Got it?" Beth nodded her head and pulled on the hoodie. "I know last time you asked me about being intimate, same rules. Nothing crazy, if it hurts or feels strange stop." The doctor added. "Hospital rules folks and orderly will be by with a wheelchair, you get a ride to the front door." Beth waited for the orderly on the bed and tapped her hands against her legs.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting folks." The orderly said wheeling the chair up to the bed. Beth declined his help and settled into the chair with her purse and the orderly followed Daryl down the hallway. "Do you want to pull your car to the doors Sir?" The orderly asked as they rode the elevator to the lobby.

"No, I'll walk." Beth answered before Daryl could. "I need to stretch my legs a bit." She added accepting Daryl's hand and linking her arm through his, thanking the orderly and letting Daryl lead her across the parking lot to the truck. He opened the back door and tossed in their bag and her purse before helping her into the passenger seat.

"You want me to stop and buy something for supper?" Daryl asked. Beth shook her head.

"We can take something from the freezer." She said. "Make soup and sandwiches."

"We should stop and get you some magazines." Daryl said pulling up to a newsstand. "I'll just grab a few." He said leaving the truck running while he ran in and grabbed a few magazines from the health and beauty rack and a few from the cooking home improvement section. $57.00 later he came out with 2 bags filled with magazines that he was sure she'd read before Monday.

"Thank you." Beth said placing the bags by her feet. "I think I might read a few books to relax too. Catch up on some Netflix."

"Just relax." Daryl said. "Dale told me he'd fire me if I can in before next Wednesday. Can I trust you to just relax without a baby sitter when I go back to work? Should I see if Merle's busy?"

"I'll behave." Beth said laying her head against the seat. "There are lots of things I can do from bed to get ready from Christmas and the baby."

"Good. I'll do all the stuff to get ready for Christmas and anything we need for the baby that I'm not making can wait another month or so right? Let's make sure you're good before we go out shopping."

"You're going to do the Christmas shopping?" Beth asked. "For everyone?'

"Yeah. Maybe we get your family to come down here for Christmas. Would that be easier on you?"

"Let's wait and see how I feel in 2 weeks." Beth said. "We can suggest it as an option."

"You remember to text Maggie that you'd be coming home? She freaked when I called her."

"Yeah. She's glad that I'm ok. She wants to kill Ed. Can't believe that someone I've had in my home for holidays would have done something like that."

"Yeah well you told me I couldn't kill him, she better not get to." Daryl grumbled pulling off Main Street onto the highway that led to their street.

"No violence." Beth said. "He's not allowed within 500 feet of me. We'll never have to see him." Beth added. "You have a chance to read those articles I had left on your nightstand?"

"I had finished them Tuesday night. You need to get new another book or more magazines to read. We aren't doing attachment parenting though." Daryl said. "Baby can be in our room but in their own little bed till we move them to the nursery and their crib. You really want to be nursing till they're like 6?"

"I just liked the idea of the baby sleeping with me for the first little bit." Beth said. "I might not feel the same way after a few nights though. What about in one of those basinet basket thingies on the bed with us?" Beth asked. "Are you afraid we'll smoother or crush them?"

"No I just don't want them getting used to sleeping with us." Daryl said as he pulled into their yard. "Bad enough I share a bed with a dog."

"Only when the door doesn't latch and we're too lazy to shoo him out." Beth said as he parked. She waited for him to walk around and help her from the car. "I want to take a bath. She said walking up the stars to the house. "Do you mind?" Daryl shook his head and followed her tossing the book bag to the bottom of the stairs for when he did laundry later.

"I'll get something on for supper. We can eat in front of the TV." Daryl said grabbing the hamper from their room while Beth sat on their bed and pulled off her hoodie and tank top and worked on her yoga pants. "You need help?" Beth shook her head.

"Maybe I'll just lay down for a bit." She said reaching under her pillow and dragging her nightie out. "Our bed is really comfortable." Daryl pulled back the blankets for her and tucked her in. "I need a kiss." Beth said. Daryl rolled his eyes and kissed her on the forehead. "Just leave the laundry downstairs. I'll do it in a few days." Beth said. "Go take your shower and take a nap with me. I know you can't have slept well last night."

"I'll be in bed after I get the soup in the slow cooker and take a quick rinse." Daryl said anxious to get the hospital smell off of him. "Any preference for the soup?" Daryl asked as he gathered a clean undershirt and boxers for after his shower. "Beth he asked quietly turning to look at her. She was sprawled out on her back with an arm over her head sound asleep. Daryl shut the curtains on their door and the blinds and picked out a random container of soup and broke the frozen block out whole like an ice cub dropping it in the slow cooker setting it to low and making his way quietly through their bedroom to the shower. He quickly washed and dressed before going back out to the truck to get the magazines he had bought for Beth and placing them on her nightstand. He walked around to his side of the bed and crawled in and grabbed the book she had given him and opened it to read a chapter or two. Beth rolled over and snuggled up nest to him and he finally let go of some of the tension he had been holding. He willed himself to believe that she was safe and sound.


	30. Chapter 30

Parallel Lives Chapter 30

Beth sat in one if their lawn chairs in the garage with her feet up and dug into to the spicy noodles Daryl had picked up on his way home from for her. She hated being alone in the house all day, and had taken to sitting out in the garage at night while he worked furniture for their baby. "I like the stain you picked out." Beth said between bites. Daryl looked up from his painting and gave her a small smirk. She was using her stomach as a table to hold the noodles as she ate.

"Glad you like it." Daryl said getting back to the task at hand. They only had about a month and a half till her due date and Daryl wanted to have everything done so they could just relax before her scheduled C-section. "It goes well with the mural you painted right?" Beth nodded her head and swirled her chopsticks around for another large bite.

"I can't wait till the baby comes and you get to carve their name in." Beth added.

"Could open that envelope and find out." Daryl grumbled. Beth shook her head and smiled.

"We still have to wait to see the baby. What if she doesn't look like a Nora or he doesn't look like a David?" Beth asked as she got up and tossed her take out container in the trash and walked over and ran her hand over the dresser and high chair Daryl had already finished. "When can we move everything into the nursery?"

"I want to get a second coat of stain on everything. Next week maybe." Daryl said walking over to the hose and rinsing his brush. "You still want to head out and look for the rest of the stuff we need?" Daryl asked as he put away his things.

"I want to go to "Babies R Us." Beth said. Maggie and the girls had thrown her a shower in January and everyone had gotten her gift cards for the store and multiple packs of diapers. Daryl had stacked them in the closet in the nursery and the extras were in the closet in the spare room. He thought the baby would outgrow the small ones before they used them all and Carole had actually laughed in his face when he said that. She was finally back to work and that laugh had broken the tension between them. She could only apologize for Ed so many times, and she knew it, so they just didn't talk about it. "We need a crib mattress, sheets, blankets, a stroller, car seat, pacifiers and baby hygiene products." Beth said taking Daryl's hand ad walking towards through the garage to the house.

"We should split the list into two trips." Daryl said washing up at the kitchen sink as Beth sat at the table and pulled over a notebook and started writing down everything they needed.

"I'll tell you if I'm getting tired." Beth promised as she ripped the list out and handed it over. "I just want to change." Beth said making her way to the bedroom. Daryl sat at the table and waited. He knew it took Beth a lot longer to get changed now because she constantly tried to pry herself into her old jeans with one of her maternity tops. She usually was able to get into her really low cut jeans, but they always became uncomfortable after about 20 minutes. He was relieved when she came out a few minutes later in a maternity dress, tights and those ugly ass boots she seemed to love. Daryl held open her sweater and helped her into it. Her coats no longer would zip over her bump and she refused to buy one just to wear while she was "fat". She had a knit poncho that she wore when it was really cold out, but Daryl wasn't too worried. Other then quick trips top and from the store or out to a meal, Beth really wasn't outside too much.

"What time does the store close at?" Daryl asked checking the clock. "It's already 7pm."

"I think in 2 hours." Beth answered making her way to the door. Daryl grabbed her list and helped her into the truck. "We'll have to be fast." Daryl bit his tongue and tried not to smile. There was no way they'd be fast enough. Beth liked to look everything over before going back and picking the first thing she's picked up. There were at least 10 items on the list and they'd be lucky to through 5. "I already looked at a few things online. I really liked stroller/car seat combo, but we'd need another car seat once the baby's about 1 or 1 ½ old. Once they're over 25 pounds anyway." Beth said as he drove towards the shopping centers.

"Any kid of yours won't reach 25 pounds that fast." Daryl said as he drove into the parking lot. "Should we buy both car seats now? Keep the other one in the garage?"

"If we see one we like." Beth said lowering herself to the ground. "We're going to need a few shopping carts." She said grabbing a loose one in the parking lot and dropping her purse into it. "You got get one to push too." Daryl grabbed another cart as they walked through the doors and Beth went directly to the baby section and pointed to a crib mattress. "I like this one. It has yellow ducks on it." Beth said as she looked through the sheets and blankets. "Come help me pick out a few." Beth said tossing a few bundles of receiving blankets into her cart. Daryl scratched his head and looked over a few and picked out the plain white fitted sheets. "That's boring." Beth said.

"We don't know if it's a boy or girl yet. We should get a few plain ones and ones that match the mural." Daryl said tossing in sheets with different colored bears on them. Beth scrunched up her face and tossed in some plain yellow ones and mint green ones.

"You really want to open that envelope don't you?" She asked as she wheeled her cart over and started to read the different packages of wipes. She settled on some earth friendly biodegradable ones and loaded 12 packs into her cart. She grabbed tear free shampoos and a few packs of Baby Dove Bar soap. She pointed to a baby bath shaped like a blue whale and Daryl got it down off the shelf and stuck it under her cart.

"Just think it's make things easier." He said as Beth dumped about 12 different sleepers and undershirts into the cart and some little jean overalls. "I mean if it's a girl don't you want to buy pretty little dresses for her?"

"If it's a girl I can send Maggie out for some pretty clothes. I'm going to be in the hospital for a few days after the C-section." Beth said smiling as an employee made their way over and asked if he could be of any help.

"How in the fuck did you get hired here?" Daryl said. Beth looked between the two men and wondered how they knew each other.

"Didn't know you became an indoor cat Dixon." The man said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ok I am actually on a bit of schedule here, how do you know each other? And this is our list that I want to finish tonight." Beth said handing over her list.

"This is Merle's old dealer Martin. He used to deliver pizzas still Tony found out that his also how he was dealing meth." Daryl said.

"I'd like my stroller and car seat to remain meth free." Beth said pushing a cart between the two men. "Obviously we need help. If you two can't get along we're going to need someone else."

"I can do my job." Martin said leading them over to the strollers. Daryl pushed one cart and pulled the other and followed as Beth pointed to the things she wanted and let Martin pull them from the shelves so she could get a better look.

"Daryl what do you think?" Beth asked pushing over a stroller so he could try it out. "The handle adjusts." Beth said pressing a button and pulling. "See? You won't have to bend down and I won't have to reach up." Daryl tried his best to be interested, but he honestly barely cared which stroller they got.

"These got a good safety rating?" He asked lifting the car seat from the stroller and testing its weight.

"4 stars." Martin said. "It's a jogging stroller, good on trails." He added turning back to Beth. "Help you get back into shape."

"You calling her fat?" Daryl asked shoving the cart out his way.

"No, he's not Daryl." Beth said grabbing the card for the stroller/car seat combo and moving on to the pack and plays and pointing to a matching one she wanted. "Wait do you agree? Am I fat?" Beth asked as they made their way to the cash and waited for the boxes with their pack and play, stroller and car seat.

"Of course not." Daryl said leading her over to a bench to sit on while everything was scanned. Beth handed him her stack of gift cards and pulled out a notebook. "We are going to have to make another trip in a month or two. We need bottles, a mobile, more toys, a breast pump." She said as she wrote things down. Daryl watched as the total kept climbing he handed over the gift cards and was relieved when the total dropped slightly below $200. He handed over the rest in cash and paid the remaining balance.

"Now did anyone help you out today Sir?" The cashier asked. "I need to enter his ID number for a commission." Daryl smirked and shook his head.

"Didn't catch his name." Beth walked over and smacked him on the shoulder.

"It was the creepy guy with the dark hair." She said grabbing her purse. "Do you have a bathroom? I need to pee." The cashier pointed Beth in the direction of the bathroom and paged out back to check in on the wait for Daryl's purchases. Beth came back to the front a fifteen minutes later with a shopping cart filled her other list. "No one helped me with this." She said stepping back so Daryl could load up the mobile, bottles and breast pump. She handed over her credit card and let Daryl load the rest of the purchases into their carts. "Why is it taking so long for the rest of our things?" Beth asked rubbing her back.

"Do you want to go wait in the truck?" Daryl asked letting her lean against him. "At least rest on the bench, won't be much longer." Daryl said leading her back behind the cash. "Seriously it's been about 20 minutes. We want to get home." Daryl said turning just in time to see Martin making his way up with a flat cart of all their things.

"Sorry about the wait, you caught me before a break." Martin said with a smirk. "Need help getting this out to your truck?" Beth shook her head and started pushing one of the carts so Daryl could handle the flat cart and their other shopping cart.

"I'll bring the truck to the curb." Daryl said leaving her in front of the store with their things and quickly drove up and helped her into the truck before he started loading up.

"You could have let him help you know." Beth said. "I get why he gives you the creeps though." Beth said as she settled into the front as Daryl loaded up their purchases.

"I'll park in the garage and get Merle to help carry everything in n the morning." Daryl said coming around and jumping into the truck. "If you hadn't had those gift cards, I'd have walked out there and gone to that fancy ass boutique to buy everything."

"$700 dollars for a stroller? Daryl we got both would have to turn to prostitution to get everything we needed for the baby from there." Beth said laughing. "I'm glad we got everything we need though. I feel prepared now." Beth added.

"So you'll just relax now? Take it easy till the baby comes?" Daryl asked stopping at the Dairy Queen for ice cream knowing Beth would want a sundae with a side of pickles. At least she didn't put them in the ice cream he thought as he ordered.

"I think I'm nesting Daryl. All I want to do is organize and clean." Beth said. "And take baths and nap. Let you give me a massage." Daryl nodded along barely listening to her as he drove up and turned so he could back into the garage. "Lie back with my legs over your shoulders." Beth said causing Daryl to slam on the breaks. "I was just checking to see if you were listening to me or just nodding." Beth said as he continued to into the garage.

"It's easier not to crush your bump with your legs up there." Daryl said as he turned off the truck. "You got to be creative to get around that thing." Beth laughed as Daryl helped her into the house. "What do you and Merle do all day while I'm at work anyway?"

"Well he doesn't come over all day every day." Beth said as she eased herself down at the kitchen table and dug into her sundae. "He comes over and takes Ollie out for a hike and then we might watch movies for a bit. Then we take an afternoon nap after lunch before we tune into General hospital. Then he usually goes home while I start dinner."

"You guys nap together?" Daryl asked grabbing a beer from the fridge and twisting the top off.

"Yeah on the couches right there. When we napped in bed we slept too long." Beth said. "Seriously the first time only you calling home to see if I needed anything got us out of bed."

"I'd prefer if you didn't sleep with my brother in my own bed." Daryl said grabbing a spoon and taking a bite of her sundae.

"Oh I know, we slept in the guest room." Beth said eating her pickles and sliding the rest of the sundae over to Daryl. "Which reminds me I need to change the sheets before we have company. Merle really needs to shower more often."

"I'd hold off on changing the sheets till the day before your family gets here. You know Merle." Daryl said finishing off her sundae. "I'll change them though. When ever I see you trying to do chores I feel like an asshole."

"Why?" Beth asked with a snort.

"You try and do them with one hand on your back easing the pain." Daryl said. "You're too stubborn to let me hire a cleaning lady."

"Daryl it's not worth the money. I can still Swiffer, load the dishwasher and do the laundry." Beth said grabbing a paper towel and spraying down the table and wiping it clean.

"I know you can do it, I just don't think you should have to do it. I'm busy with work and you keep doing everything before I get home."

"If it makes you feel better it takes me all day between eating and naps."

"That actually does make me feel better. Merle made it sound like you guys were busy all day." Beth shook her head and yawned. "You go get ready for bed. I'll take Ollie out and feed him." Daryl said pushing her towards the bedroom. "No arguments."

"I wasn't going to argue. I was going take a bath first." Beth said slapping at him and sitting on bed and toeing off her boots. "Pull off my tights please." Beth said lying back. Daryl walked over and gripped the waistband and pulled the tights off. "Ok, can you pull me back up? I'm like a turtle stuck on my back." Beth said holding her hands out; Daryl grabbed them and pulled her to a sitting position. "Ok keep pulling." Beth said letting him drag her to her feet. "I keep forgetting that if I end up on my back I'm stuck unless I manage to roll over."

"You going to be ok while I'm out with the dog?" Daryl asked helping her out of her dress.

"Just help me out of the tub when you get back. It'll be nice not have to wear my bathing suit while taking a bath." Beth said stripping down and plugging the tub. She turned on the water and sat on the steps as the tub filled. She noticed Daryl stares. "I wear the bathing suit so I'm not naked when Merle helps me out of the tub."

"I'm thrilled that you're getting along with my brother, but try not bathe or sleep with him anymore. I'll help you out of the bath every night." Daryl said holding her hand as she stepped into the tub and eased down. "What do you miss more hot bathes or your diet cokes?"

"Ice cold diet coke while I take a steam bath. In fact I want you to put some on ice in the delivery room. I can have one a day, it won't interfere with my milk." Daryl shook his head with a smile and left Beth to have her bath.

"Come on boy." Daryl said calling Ollie and walking him down the road to due his business. "Let's go Ollie. I'm freezing my nuts off." Daryl said shoving his hands into his pants and starting back down the road. He whistled and Ollie trotted out of the woods and walked beside Daryl. "Go on, fetch!" Daryl said tossing a stick in the yard to tire Ollie. "You got to bring it back." Daryl hollered when Ollie walked up the stairs and stood outside the door and scratched. "You tired boy?" Daryl asked as he made his way up the stairs and let the dog in. "You done in the tub?" He called to the bathroom.

"Just 5 more minutes!" Beth called. "No wait come help me up. I need to pee."

"Just pee in the tub." Daryl said kicking off his boots and filling Ollie's dishes.

"Daryl I don't want to sit in my own pee!" Beth whined. "Please I slipped down and I'm stuck again!" Daryl abandoned the water dish and made his way through the bedroom to their bathroom. Beth was clutching the side of the tub to keep her head above the water.

"Ok so you're not allowed to take baths unsupervised anymore." Daryl said putting his hands under her arms and lifting her to her feet.

"Ok let me pee." Beth said walking over to the toilet. "I can get up off the toilet on my own, well for the time being anyway." She added as Daryl wrapped her robe around her before giving her some privacy.

"Just yell if you get stuck." Daryl said stripping off his clothes and walking into the shower.

"I won't get stuck." Beth said grabbing the counter top to pull herself up and flushing. Daryl flinched, as the water got hot. "Sorry!" Beth called on her way to the bedroom. Daryl quickly rinsed and wrapped a towel around his waist before walking in the bedroom and catching Beth sitting against the headboard in one of his t-shirts eating a cupcake. "You want some?" She asked holding up the half she had left. "I never really had this much of a sweet tooth before. "

"That's how I know it's a Dixon baby in there. I can't get enough sugar." Daryl said pulling on a pair of boxers and climbing into bed beside her. "You never finish anything anymore." He said eating the rest of her cupcake.

"I keep craving different and weird combos and only want a few bites of each." Beth said with a shrug as she worked on building her pillow support build up. "Will you rub my back?" Beth asked settling on her left side.

"No problem." Daryl said kissing between her shoulder blades. "Sore?" Beth nodded her head.

"My boobs are sore too. My belly weighs me down. My back is constantly arched." Beth said moaning as Daryl rubbed out her knots. "Baby thinks my ribs are a punching bag and my bladder is a squeeze toy."

"Thought you said it was a magical time?" Daryl said wrapping his arms around her and scooting closer.

"It is. I'm just waiting for the puff of smoke and the human appearing from thin air." Beth said sleepily. "Can you come home for lunch tomorrow? Merle has something he has to do and won't be able to come spend the day with me." Beth asked.

"Yeah, I don't have a lot of appointments. I'll bring you some lunch."

"You don't have to. I can make something." Beth said hugging a pillow to her chest. "We got lots of groceries to use."

"Let me bring you something." Daryl mumbled against her hair. "Just stay in bed all day. Give me peace of mind since Merle won't be around."

"I won't leave the house. That's all I can promise." Beth said. "I might go watch TV and I know I'll have to pee."

"No baths. If you have to shower sit on the bench." Daryl said stretching across her and turning off her bedside lamp. "What'd you tell me? Being pregnant was like you were running a marathon? Run it laying down."

"I just feel like we have so much to do before the baby comes." Beth argued. "6 weeks will go by before we know it and you're working for the next 4. Maggie won't be up till then either. I'm trying to crotchet that blanket but sitting inside I just fall asleep!"

"Cause you need it. You fall asleep talking to me most nights. You fell asleep with my mouth on you 3 days ago."

"You were just kissing my neck, it's not like a fell asleep while we were, you know." Beth said yawning. "I have more energy in the mornings anyway. That's the best part of my day now. Morning sex."

"Best part of mine too." Daryl said. Beth let out a soft snore. "Beth?" Daryl chuckled and pulled the blankets tighter around them. 6 more weeks, then there'd be three of them.


	31. Chapter 31

Parallel Lives Chapter 31

"Dale Daryl forgot his cell, is he busy?" Beth asked as she clutched at her stomach. Something wasn't right.

"Everything ok?" Dale asked after he had called Daryl to the phone.

"I don't know." Beth admitted. "He needs to come get me and take me to the hospital." Beth said. Dale handed the phone to Daryl. "Daryl?' Beth said.

"What's wrong?" Daryl asked pulling off his overalls and tossing them down to his locker. "I'll be there 5 minutes." He hung up the phone and quickly called Merle and asked him to go sit with Beth till he got there. "Dale I got to go." Daryl said. Dale nodded and told him it wasn't a problem and Daryl rushed out of the office. Beth had been feeling sick this past week, if she was calling him it must have gotten worse. She had lost her appetite, had migraines and pain at the top of her stomach. Not pain like the baby kicking her, this was different. Daryl rushed out to his bike and sped out of the parking lot.

"Baby what are you doing to me?" Beth asked as she put her hands on her knees and took deep breaths. She wasn't in labor, or at least she didn't think she was. Maggie wasn't due to arrive to stay with her for another 2 weeks; she wasn't scheduled to deliver for another 4 weeks. She looked up when the door opened and tried to smile as Merle walked in. "Daryl call you?" Beth asked holding her hand up so Merle could help her to her feet. Merle nodded as Beth "rushed" to the sink and vomited.

"Said he'd be here soon, just wanted me to check on you." Merle said following Beth to the bedroom. "Where are you going?"

"I need to get my bag." Beth said opening the closet and wheeling out the hospital bag she had packed the night before so she'd be ready. Merle reached past her and swung it up to his shoulder. "Thanks." Beth said sitting on the end of the bed and pulling her cell from her purse. She quickly called the doctor and let him know she was on the way to the hospital, explaining her symptoms and answering questions. Daryl rushed into the house and took the phone from Beth.

"You'll meet us there? Is it serious?" Daryl asked helping Beth to her feet. Merle reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Yeah we're on our way." Daryl said shoving Beth's phone in his pocket. "Merle will you check in on Ollie?"

"Keep me updated." Merle said following them to Daryl's truck. He helped Daryl get Beth into her seat and told him to drive carefully.

"You alright?" Daryl asked as he took off towards the hospital.

"I think so." Beth said rubbing he r stomach. "Just feel really weird. Doctor thinks I have preeclampsia. We knew this might happen. My blood pressure was borderline high at my last appointment."

"Could it have jumped up that much higher in a week?" Daryl asked slapping the wheel when they hit a red light.

"I don't know." Beth said again as Daryl pulled up to the emergency room doors. He rushed to Beth's side of the truck and helped her into the waiting room where Bob immediately came over with a wheelchair.

"You go park Daryl. I'll get her in a room and come back for you." Bob said wheeling her away. Daryl drove over to the lot and swore up a storm when it took him about 5 minutes to find a spot. He locked up and ran back towards the ER. Bob met him by the door and forced a paper gown on Daryl and handed him paper booties to put on. Daryl turned back around and noticed a bit of blood on Bob's scrub top.

"Is that Beth's blood? What's going on?" Daryl asked bending down to put the paper over his shoes.

"Yes it is. We think she's suffering from abruptio placentae." Daryl stared at him. "The placenta separates from the uterus. The baby's heart rate was still strong; they're wheeling her into the OR. They can get the baby out in 2 minutes. Move Daryl." Bob said pulling him along. "I got the father here!" Bob called letting another nurse led him over to s stool by Beth's head. She was rolled over on her side as the anesthesiologist inserted her spinal epidural. The other OR workers put up a screen as Beth was rolled back over.

"Hey." Daryl said sitting at her head. Beth moved her head back and looked at him. "It's ok."

"Daryl it's early." Beth said.

"Alright mom you should feel a bit of pressure, not too much pain." The surgeon said as he asked for a scalpel. Daryl could smell the blood before he heard the suction. "Clamps." Daryl let Beth hold on to his hand. He was worried about her weak grip. Beth lifted her head at the soft sound of crying followed by the sound of suction, a slap and a stronger little scream. "It's boy." The doctor said as he started to close.

"Go with the baby." Beth said dropping Daryl's hand. "Don't let him out of your sight.' Beth added. Daryl kissed the top of her head and followed the nurses to the table where they were working on the baby. The performed all the tests and weighed the baby.

"7 pounds 5 ounces, 20 inches long. He'd have been huge if he was full term." The nurse said walking over and placing the baby on Beth's chest while they stitched her up. Beth sobbed as the nurse put Daryl's hand on the baby and let him sit back down to support the baby.

"He's ok?" Daryl asked.

"We're going to keep an eye on him, but he seems fine. Strong little man. You can have a few minutes with him before we put him in an incubator. Just a precaution. Doctor might have been off by a couple of weeks when guessing his due date." Daryl just nodded at the nurse and kept his hand firmly on the baby's back.

"He looks like you." Beth said looking down at the baby. A nurse came in and hooked some pain meds up to Beth's IV and started to wheel them towards a room, with Daryl walking beside her holding on to his son.

"Is she ok?" Daryl asked.

"She's fine." The Surgeon said walking up beside the bed. "Section went perfectly. She's going to be sore, and she's going to need help for about 6 weeks. No working out, no heavy lifting, no sex. The incision needs to be kept clean and dry, and her cervix needs to heal." The doctor said. The orderly adjusted the bed so Beth was sitting up slightly. A nurse walked in and over to the bed.

"Let me just get him diapered and dressed for you. You can try to feed him. Are you nursing?" Beth nodded her head. "He got a name yet?" The nurse asked slipping a bracelet on Daryl wrist that matched Beth's and smaller one on the baby's ankle.

"David." Daryl said. The nurse scribbled a name on the Baby Boy Dixon sign that was attached to his little bed.

"I'll get the paper work for you to fill out and send in a lactation nurse to show you some positions that will be easiest with your incision." The nurse said handing the baby back to Beth. "You good for a few minutes?"

"I can't feel anything yet." Beth said honestly gesturing from her ribs down. Daryl sat in the chair neck to the bed and ran a hand over the baby's head.

"Oh you will. See that little button on your IV? It releases pain medication. You can't over dose, press it as much as you need. It won't have any effect on your milk either." Beth kept her cheek pressed against the baby's and closed her eyes.

"I can't believe he's here." Beth whispered. Daryl moved one hand to Beth's head and smoothed her hair back. "Do you want to hold him?" Daryl shook his head and leaned over and kissed her. "Do you have my phone? We need to call my dad." Daryl handed over her phone and Beth snapped a picture of her with the baby and sent it off to everyone on her contact list. Daryl took her phone and called Merle.

"Baby's here." He said once Merle answered. "I'm serious Merle. They rushed her to the OR and like 45 minutes later he was here. Yeah a boy. David." Daryl said. "Give us a little time to get settled before you show up alright?" Daryl said before hanging up. "I think you got some texts while I was on the phone." Daryl said handing the phone back to Beth just as the nurse walked in. She walked over and took the phone smiling.

"Get in their Daddy. Time for a family picture." Daryl grunted but Beth grabbed him by the shirt till he was leaning over the bed and the nurse snapped a few pictures before handing back the phone. "Alright, Daddy take the baby while Mommy comfortable with a pillow to help support the baby. You gown has snaps on the should, you can open it." The nurse said pulling the curtain so anyone walking by wouldn't be able to look. Beth winced as the freezing started to wear off. "Alright all you need to do is guide your breast to his mouth." The nurse said. "Tickle his lip with your nipple, he'll latch on." The nurse said encouragingly. The baby eventually latched on and Beth squirmed. "Yeah it feels a little weird and uncomfortable, that's normal." The nurse said. "Give him about 15 minutes if he doesn't fall asleep on this breast before burping him and starting over on the other side. If he falls asleep, just start on the other side when he wakes up." The nurse said. "Now if you have to stop him from nursing, you don't just pull him off, that will hurt. You break the seal he has on your nipple by sticking your finger in between his lips in your breast slowly. Just page for a nurse if you need help. Any questions?"

"How long are they going to be in the hospital for?" Daryl asked. "Do I have to leave?"

"No we can get a cot in here for you. Most times she'll stay for at least 3 days. Baby was early; it could be a bit longer. We're going to get you up and walking after supper. Drink lots of water to stay hydrated." Daryl nodded and turned back to Beth and the baby. "Baby can spend the night wither with you or in the nursery. Doctor said we'd keep an eye on him, he might not need to go to the NICU." Beth smiled in relief.

"He's doing alright?" She asked the nurse nodded her head on her way out the door. She turned back to the baby. "You know I really thought we were having a girl." Beth said. "I'm so glad I didn't go with my guy and buy a whole bunch of pink."

"Nah, I knew with the amount of trouble he was giving you it had to be a boy." Daryl said with a smirk. "David Thomas Dixon."

"We can't name him that." Beth said. "Dave Thomas invented Wendy's." Daryl tilted his head in realization. "We aren't going with Merle either."

"You have any other names you liked?" Daryl asked. Beth shook her head and leaned down to kiss the baby again. "What about Nolan?" Beth smiled.

"David Nolan Dixon." Beth sang out. "I like it."

"Well we know for sure that baby is a Dixon." Merle said walking into the room, ignoring the nurse that told him he had to knock. "Not even 5 hours old and he's got his head buried in a blondes tits." Merle said handing Daryl a box of cigars and placing a vase of flowers on the table by Beth's bed. "You want me to get a picture of this?" Daryl rolled his eyes and shook his head but Beth handed him her phone.

"What are you doing?" Daryl asked.

"I want a picture of everything. This is his first feeding." Beth said. "His first diaper change, first bath, everything." Beth said looking down at the baby while merle snapped a picture.

"You can't see anything anyway, baby's head is huge." Merle added handing Beth back her phone. "You can thank The Good Lord that it was a C-section baby brother." Merle said raising his eyebrows. "You might not get those tits back for awhile but.."

"Oh shut up Merle!" Beth said shaking her head. "Thank you for visiting." She added as Daryl shoved him from the room.

"Wait how long till you're home?" Merle asked.

"At least 3 days." Daryl said.

"I'll bring you some things later tonight." Merle said walking out the doors. "If you go home, don't worry I have Beth's Jeep." He added on his way down the hall. Daryl made his way back into the room as Beth was shifting the baby to her shoulder to burp him.

"He's snoring." Beth said with a smile as she rubbed his back. "Can you take him?" Beth asked after he had burped.

"He's not going to be happy if he wakes up with me." Daryl said sliding his hand behind the baby's neck and lifting him to his shoulder. "I'm not soft like you are." He added as the baby snuggled in against his neck. Beth smiled as she rested back against the pillows. A nurse came in and smiled at them.

"Are we ready to try and get up and walk around? Maybe go to the washroom?" Beth nodded her head and let the nurse help her stand by the bed. She held up a hand signaling for Daryl to stay seated. "Daddy can stay with the baby. We'll just walk to the bathroom and back." The nurse said letting Beth take her arm. "Now if you put your hand on your incision it may help with the pain. Don't press too hard, just support it." The nurse said. "There's a little shower in here. We can clean you up a bit more too." The nurse said. Daryl turned his attention back to his son and laid him across his knees so he could look at him. He looked up when the door opened again and smiled at Herschel, Maggie and Glenn.

"Where's Beth?" Herschel asked as Daryl stood up carefully with the baby and offered the chair to Maggie.

"Give me that baby." She said as Daryl laid the baby in her arms.

"The nurse is helping her in the bathroom." Daryl said as they heard the water turn off. "She's supposed to try and walk around." He explained.

"So what happened?" Glenn asked leaning against the wall by the window. Herschel sat in the other chair by Maggie. Daryl explained what he understood. "Wow lucky that you got her here fast." Glenn said. Herschel agreed as Maggie handed him over his grandpa as the nurse opened the door and helped Beth as she walked around.

"Hi Daddy." Beth said letting the nurse slide another gown on backwards. "I got to walk down the hallway and back. Glenn will you take me so Daryl can stay with the baby?" Beth asked. "Maggie, are you guys able to stay a few days?" Beth asked as she slipped her feet into the flip-flops she had packed.

"I'm going to be able to stay for a few weeks, daddy and Glenn are going to stay till you come home." Maggie said. "What do you need?"

"We don't have the car seat or stroller put together yet." Daryl said. "Thought we still had a month to get it done. I'd feel better if you put them together, not Merle. I can't say anything since I don't normally use directions either, but I don't want anything wrong with the baby stuff."

"Merle's going to be back later tonight with a bag for Daryl. I didn't get to change to sheets yet either. Fresh ones are in my closet to the left top shelf."

"I'm sure they aren't that bad." Herschel said. "But I know you'll feel better in fresh sheets when you get home. We'll change and wash them then change them again for you." Maggie rolled her eyes.

"Daddy we have a new baby to baby. Beth has a baby. Stop babying her." Maggie said.

"Beth's still my baby girl." Herschel pointed out. Glenn reached over and let Beth take his arm. "You take your time Beth." Herschel said.

"Daryl and Maggie you guys take pictures of anything that baby does while I'm gone. And get pictures of each of you holding him." Beth said as Glenn eased her out the door. "You don't mind taking me do you?" Beth asked as they slowly walked past the nurses' station.

"Nah, I'll get to hold him when you have the next one." Glenn joked. "Maggie argued the entire way here about why she ought to be the one to go first."

"I'm sorry." Beth said. "But you can't make me laugh. I'll tear my stitches out and I want to go home as soon as they let us."

"Sorry." Glenn said as Beth placed her hand on the wall for the walk back. Glenn dragged her IV stand for her as they inched their way back t the room.

"Good Job!" A nurse said as they passed the station. Beth smiled at them through her pain. Glenn helped her back to the bed and Beth held her arms opened and looked at Maggie who had somehow got a hold of the baby again.

"Maggie hand him over I need to feed him." Beth said. "I'm sore."

"And we need to let them rest." Herschel said standing up. "Bethy gave us a list to do, someone please let Merle know we'll be staying at your place so he is informed." Herschel said placing his grandson back in Beth's arms. "I know you want to keep him to yourself tonight but I suggest letting them take care of him in the nursery. They'll come wake you to feed him. You'll sleep better." Beth smiled and promised she'd think about it.

"Bye daddy, come visit tomorrow too." Beth said waiting till she and Daryl were alone before setting up on her opposite side to feed the baby. "Call your brother." Daryl took her phone and got hold of Merle.

"You need anything?" Daryl asked before he hung up.

"I need to ask the nurses if I'm allowed anything. I want something to eat though."

"I'll run out to get you something if they say you can have outside food and what they bring you looks gross." Daryl said placing his hand on the baby's head as he started to nurse in his sleep again. "He's a pretty good baby right?" Daryl asked looking at her.

"He's a spoiled little baby." Beth said. "I think he'll be a good baby though." Daryl held up her phone and showed her the pictures he had taken, including the first very disgusting diaper change. "Oh my God! That came out of him?" Beth asked. "How long was I gone for?"

"About 15 minutes. Your Dad showed me how to change him. Maggie helped too." Daryl admitted as he swiped through the pictures. Beth flinched again and Daryl reached over her and clicked for the pain meds. "Stop being stubborn." Beth smiled at him and let him burp the baby. "Do I put him in his bed?" Daryl asked once the baby had burped.

"On his back." Beth said. Daryl stood up and pulled the bed closer to Beth's bed and laid him down carefully. "Get in here with me. We're supposed to sleep when he sleeps." Beth said rolling on her side carefully.

"Don't want to hurt you." Daryl said settling in his chair.

"You won't." Beth said. Daryl kicked off his shoes and carefully slid in behind her. He carefully slid his hand under her neck and placed his other arm lightly over her waist, carefully avoiding her incision by a few inches. "See?" Beth said settling against him. "Should I buzz for the nurse? Get her to take the baby?"

"Only if you want to. We can leave him here." Daryl said. Beth remembered how glad he had been when she agreed to stay home, and about his trust issues. "We can always buzz for a nurse if we need help."

"Can you believe he's here?" Beth asked again. "He's perfect. I love you." She added sleepily.

"I love you too." Daryl mumbled keeping his eyes on the baby, just watching his little chest go up and down. "I can't believe how much sometimes."


	32. Chapter 32

Parallel Lives Chapter 32

6 days after her C-Section, Beth was finally given the green light to go home. Daryl looked like crap. He had only gone home for quick showers, a power nap and to get the car seat when they were finally given the ok to go home. Beth sat on the side of the bed and waited for Daryl to come back to them home. Davey had just been fed and was sleeping soundly in his little hospital bed.

"Ready?" Daryl asked opening her hospital door and placing the car seat on the bed.

'Oh God yes." Beth said accepting his hand as she stood from the bed. She carefully lifted the baby from his bed and placed him in the car seat. "I can't wait to get home." Beth said as Daryl leaned over and fastened the buckles and flipped up the handle to the car seat. He quickly placed the bags over his shoulder and waited well Beth fussed with the blankets and the baby's hat.

"It's pretty nice out." Daryl said trying to hurry her up. Beth leaned back and let Daryl pick up the car seat. "Let's get you home Mr. Man." Daryl said letting Beth place her arm through his. She waved to the nurses as they made their way to the elevators. Beth stomach was healing nicely, her stitches had been removed, and she was able to move around on her own, but lifting anything heavier than the baby was still out of the question. She found it painful to lift herself into and out of bed, on and off the toilet and lowering and rising from chairs.

"Are you parked far?" Beth asked as they walked through the lobby. Daryl nodded his head towards the left and Beth shielded her eyes. The truck wasn't too far; she wouldn't say it was close.

"Can you make it?" Daryl asked checking for traffic before they crossed the lot towards the truck. Beth nodded her head and they started off slowly to the truck. "Maggie had to head back to the farm. Something about a bull." Daryl said opening the back door to the truck and sliding the baby to the middle and strapping him in. Beth stepped up and let Daryl help lift her in beside the baby. He shoved their bags in the back of the truck and walked around to the driver's side. "You going to be a backseat driver from now on?"

"Daryl he might be scared back here all alone." Beth said sliding her fingers across the baby's cheek. Davey moved his mouth towards her hand. "He's hungry again."

"He's got to get on a schedule, give him his soother." Daryl said as he pulled out of the parking lot slowly. "You can't be feeding him every 2 hours. He gained half his weight in a week."

"I know, but I don't have to get back to work. It's ok if I don't sleep regular hours." Beth said as she placed the soother in his mouth. "How can you say no to his little face?"

"It's good for him to have a schedule. You know that." Beth leaned down and kissed the baby on the forehead and ignored Daryl. "We want him sleeping in his own room and through the night right?"

"No. I never want him away from me." Beth said stubbornly as Daryl pulled on to the road leading to their place.

"That's not healthy." Daryl laughed checking the rearview mirror.

'We're home Baby Boy." Beth cooed as she unbuckled the car seat and quickly undid the baby's straps and lifted him to her shoulder. She kicked open her door and let Daryl steady her as she slide to the ground. "Get my phone and take a selfie of us on the front porch." Beth said handing the baby to Daryl. He placed the baby in the crook of his arm and handed Beth her phone before wrapping his arm around her. Beth quickly snapped a few pictures before letting Daryl lead her into the house. "Something smells good." Beth said as she settled down on the couch. Daryl handed her the baby.

"Maggie made some chicken broccoli cheese casserole before she left. Should be ready in a few hours. It's in the slow cooker." Daryl said heading back out to the truck to get their bags. "I just got to make rice." Beth settled against the arm and back of the couch and pulled Davey's hat off his head and breathed in his baby scent. Daryl came back and dropped their bags off in the bedroom and sat across from Beth on the other couch and watched as she stared at the baby. "You should take a nap." Beth said looking up at Daryl. "You said it yourself supper won't be for a few hours. You've slept less then I have in the last week." Daryl got up and carefully took the baby from Beth's arms. "Where are you taking him?" Beth asked pushing herself to her feet. She started after Daryl and watched as he lowered the baby into the basinet beside their bed.

"You're supposed to sleep while the baby sleeps." Daryl said as he helped her into her side of the bed. He carefully crawled over her and dropped into his pillow. "Family nap." Beth hugged her pillow to her chest and closed her eyes. Just as she was falling asleep the baby started to cry. "Ill get him for you." Daryl said rolling to his feet. He helped Beth over to the rocking chair he had brought into their room before quickly changing baby and handing him over to Beth along with a receiving blanket and collapsing back into his pillow. "Wake me up once he's asleep again." Daryl mumbled. Beth rocked the baby as he greedily nursed. The baby pulled the receiving blanket that Beth used to cover herself down like he always did. Beth didn't know if it was on purpose or not, but the baby constantly had her flashing anyone who happened to be in the room with her while she was nursing. She flailed his little arm until the blanket fell into Beth's lap.

"David you stop that." Beth said kissing the top of his head. David soon fell asleep so Beth switched him to her shoulder and burped him.

"He wakes up so much cause he falls asleep." Daryl said into his pillow. "Wake him up, make him eat for another 15 minutes. He'll sleep longer."

"I never should have made you read all those books." Beth said switching sides and brushing her nipple across his mouth till he latched on again and started nursing.

"Someone had to read them while you slept." Daryl said without lifting his head. Beth let out a giggle that scared the baby. He whimpered against her and let a mouthful of milk dribble out of his mouth and all over Beth's chest. He latched back on now that he was alert again and began nurse greedily.

"Daryl he spit on me again." Beth said. "Once he's done I'm going to go rinse off in the shower. He's always either peeing on me or spitting on me." Beth said kissing his head again. "He's such a little angel." Daryl grunted into he pillow. Beth quieted down so he could sleep and let the baby finish eating. "Don't you pee on me." Beth whispered as she carefully laid him across the end of the bed and changed him quickly. "Daryl?"

"Yeah?" Daryl asked opening one eye and looking towards the end of the bed.

"He only burped a little bit. Can he please nap on your chest while I shower?" Beth asked waiting while Daryl turned over. She carefully placed the baby on his chest and winced as she leaned over to kiss Daryl on his forehead and the baby on the back of his head. "A shower is going to feel so nice. I'm disgusting."

"You're beautiful." Daryl mumbled closing his eyes. Beth smiled and grabbed a pair of pajamas and made her way to the bathroom.

"I look 4 months pregnant, my breasts leak and I'm still shedding my uterine lining. It's still nice to hear you say I'm beautiful." Beth said over her shoulder.

"You were pretty then, and you're pretty now." Daryl said rubbing Davey's back firmly till he burped again. He got up and placed the baby back in his basinet before dropping back into bed.

Beth sat on the bench and used the hand held showerhead to rinse off. She gazed shifted to the mirror and she grimaced. It looked like she had a beer belly and her breasts were painfully large. She sighed and looked away as she turned the shower off and toweled off before she quickly dressed. Walking through the bedroom she found Daryl and Davey sleeping in their respective beds. She tiptoed over to the basinet and leaned over to pick the baby up.

"No." Daryl said. "Leave him there. Come lay down. You'll hear him if he needs you." Beth reluctantly adjusted the blankets and crawled into bed with Daryl. "You'll thank me once you get a decent nap." Daryl said letting Beth snuggle up to him and Daryl stroked her hair till she started to drift off.

"You can admit I was right." Daryl said 3 hours later when the baby woke them up with a pathetic little cry. Beth shot out of bed as quickly as she could and scooped the baby back up. He settle against her shoulder and his whimpers died down. "I'm going to go get supper ready." Beth followed him out of the bedroom and stopped in the nursery to quickly change the baby and swaddle him in blankets and sat down at the table at watched as Daryl put on the rice.

"You should invite Merle over. I bet he missed us." Beth said as she opened her pajama top and covered herself with a receiving blanket. "Call him." Beth said smiling at the baby as he nursed.

"I told everyone to give us a few days before they come over." Daryl said adjusting her receiving blanket once the baby pulled it down. "Maybe we invite him back over Sunday for dinner."

"It'd be nice to get back on a regular schedule. We should go out to breakfast tomorrow at the diner. Jacqui and Carol haven't seen the baby yet. And I need pancakes and home fries."

"Maybe. We could go around 9am, won't be as busy." Daryl said placing a bottle of water on the table. "You hungry?" Beth nodded and took a sip of water.

"Why are we going to breakfast so late?" Beth asked.

"He's going to go back down for 4 hours now. Meaning he'll wake up around 11pm, 3am, 7am, 11 am and go on. We go for breakfast at around 10, he'll sleep through it." Daryl said sliding a bowl of the casserole and rice in front of Beth. "I got to go back to work next week. Maggie was supposed to be here till you go for your first check up. You going to be ok alone?"

"Of course. Ollie will keep us company." Beth said taking a bite. "Besides I know you'll come home for lunch everyday."

"Saves me money." Daryl said stubbornly as he sat across from her and started in on his supper. "I figured I'd keep coming home until you get the ok to start driving again."

"I can drive now, doctor just said it was probably best to give it a few weeks." Beth said buttoning back up and burping the baby. "You can admit you're going to miss us when you can't be here all day."

"Just wait till the first time we leave him with a babysitter." Daryl said. Beth started to tear up.

"I'm never leaving him." Beth said. "I know you're kidding, and I'm emotional but I'm just not ready to think about leaving him with anyone. I want to figure out how to shower with him, but I just think there's too much of a chance I'd slip or drop him once he got slippery."

"You would." Daryl said with a smile. "Once the doc says you can bath again you can take a bath with the baby. But only till he's like 6 months old, a boy taking baths with his mom is a little too Norman Bates for my liking." Daryl said. "You should start pumping some milk. That way I can get up with him sometimes."

"Maybe. He didn't like bottles in the hospital." Beth said shifting the baby back in her arms and starting in on her dinner. "It's a good idea to try though."

"I could even just feed him and get him back to sleep in the morning before I go to so you could sleep in." Daryl said. "You'd get to sleep in. "

"You do know how to talk me into things." Beth said with a smile. "You want to take him? I'll clean up." Beth said sliding the baby into his arms. She started loading the dishwasher and putting the leftovers in containers. "I do need you to fill Ollie's food bin though." Beth added as she scooped the last of the kibble. "Don't forget to give the list of all the appointments to Dale. I won't be able to take the baby to get his shots on my own."

"Yeah you hauling back and threatening to slap the doctor for making your baby cry was a bit irrational. I mean we agreed to vaccinate."

"He just stabbed it in there. No warning." Beth said as she washed out the slow cooker. "Just unwrapped the blanket and stabbed him while he was in my arms." Beth repeated wiping her tears.

"That's how you give a needle." Daryl said handing the baby back over to her on her way by. "You want to watch a movie or something?"

"You carry him down the stairs though. I need to use the railing." Beth said handing the baby back. I'll get his pajamas and a few diapers and wipes so we don't have to go up and down the stairs."

"Anything you want to watch?" Daryl asked.

"Anything with a baby in it." Beth said coming back down the hall with the diaper bag. "Nothing too sad." Beth said following him down the stairs. "Maybe a comedy. Doesn't matter really. I'm probably going to fall asleep."

"Something short then." Daryl said. "Let's watch Grown Ups. I like Adam Sandler."

"But I'm not allowed to tell anyone that you like Adam Sandler."

"And I won't tell anyone that you actually like the movie Jack and Jill." Daryl said settling on the couch with the baby. Beth settled against him.

"I was 7 months pregnant when I watched it. I doubt I'd find it as heartwarming if I watched it now." Beth said. "If I find another Adam Sandler comedy too emotional to finish we might have a problem." Beth looked up as Daryl chuckled. The phone ringing interrupted their cozy family moment.

"Hello?" Daryl said reaching behind him to grab the cordless. "Yeah thanks for the warning. No don't worry, I'll call Merle." Daryl hung up the phone. "I got to go lock up. You stay down here with the baby.

"What's going on?" Beth asked taking the baby and pausing the movie.

"A few inmates broke loose. Rick says they were spotted around here in the woods." Daryl said taking his crossbow from the laundry room and loading it. He helped Beth back up and took a handgun and handed it to her. "I want you to stay in the laundry till I make sure the rest of house and the yard are safe. I want you to shoot anyone that isn't me that opens this door."

"You're scaring me. Why are you so worried?" Beth asked as Daryl eased her down on a cushion on the floor.

"Just being safe." Daryl said shutting the door. Daryl picked up the phone and called Merle. "Yeah you hear about the prison break?" Daryl quickly explained what was going on. "You see anything you let me know." Daryl hung up and looked through the house coming up empty. He quickly locked up the house and went to get Beth.

"It's all right. You can come out." Daryl said helping her up. "I want to stay up and watch the yard for awhile, just make sure nothing is up." Beth shook her head. "Beth I got too."

"No. You stay with the baby and me. You are not going out after criminals. What if they try and get in and you're not here?"

"Alright come on. Let's get up to bed." Daryl said helping her up the stairs. "Who would have thought the first sleepless night at home wouldn't be the baby's fault?"

"Too soon to joke." Beth said as Daryl locked them in the bedroom. Beth settled on the bed with the baby. "And don't even think about putting him on the other side of the room in his baby bed." Beth added snuggling the baby into her side. Daryl sat on his side of the bed and placed the crossbow on the table.

"Tomorrow we're going to go buy some security lights and an alarm system." Daryl said. "They'll catch them soon."

"How long could you last in the woods before you'd get caught?" Beth asked. "They might get caught soon. If even one of them knows anything about the woods they might be at large for a while." Beth said curling herself around the baby. "I just hope they catch them before you have to go back to work."

"Merle'll come stay with you if they don't." Daryl said. "Dale'll let you come stay in the office. We'll work it out."

"I'm not staying in a hot office with a baby for 9 hours a day." Beth said yawning. "We need to stop panicking. They don't want to get caught. They aren't going to break into someone's home. They're going to look for shelter in empty cabins further in the woods."

"That's where you're wrong cupcake." A dirty looking man said pushing open their bedroom door and pointing a revolver right at Beth. "Drop it daddy." He said when Daryl picked up his handgun. "We're already here."


	33. Chapter 33

Parallel Lives Chapter 33

Ollie let out a growl from the foot of the bed and the gunman trained his gun down and aimed at the dog.

"Ollie no!" Beth said patting the mattress next her. Ollie inched his way between Beth and the baby and inmate.

"Keep that beast under control or I'll put a bullet through his skull." The inmate said walking to the end of the bed. Two more followed him into the room and Daryl realized that they only had one gun between the three of them, and the one that appeared to be the leader didn't bother to arm another one with Daryl's hand gun. He simply placed it in the waistband of his pants. None of them appeared to have noticed his crossbow on the bedside table.

"What do you want?" Daryl asked. He kept clinching his right hand; he was just aching with the need to pummel these men. He kept one hand on Beth shoulder. She had curled herself around the sleeping baby and ducked her head out of the line of fire.

"Right now all we want is shelter, clothes and food." The inmates smirked at Daryl. "We'll need your phones, computers. If we need anything else we'll let you know." He snapped is finger and pointed to the closet. The other two went inside the closet and pulled out some of Daryl' clothing. He watched as one of them trailed a hand over Beth's silk housecoat that hung on the back of the door.

"This is my first day home from the hospital." Beth said lifting her head. "I just had a baby. Why did you stop here?" Beth started sobbing.

"You were home." The leader said walking out of the room. The two cronies followed behind him and Daryl leaned over the side of the bed to try and see what they were doing. Daryl pulled Beth slowly to her feet and moved towards the French doors leading to their yard.

"I'm going to slam our bedroom door shut and shove a chair under the knob." He said handing her the keys to his truck. "Get in the truck. If I'm not right behind you drive away." Beth shook her head. "Yes, take the baby and go. Call the police. Get to Merle."

"Daryl I can't run." Beth whispered. Daryl sat back on the bed and pulled her down when he heard their phone ring, followed by footsteps.

"It's going to be weird if we don't answer." Daryl called out. "It's only 8pm." One of the intruders handed the phone to Daryl and the one with the gun grabbed Beth by the chin and pressed the gun against her lips.

"Go on. Answer." He said looking over at Daryl.

"Hello?" Daryl said. If looks could kill the leader would be dead and buried. "Well fuck Merle we just got the baby down and he phone rings, maybe that's why I sound annoyed!" Daryl said. "I know you're just checking in. You still woke Beth and the baby!" The intruder motioned for Daryl to wrap it up. "Look I got to go. Beth needs help getting around." Daryl hung up the phone and hoped that he hand gotten through to Merle. Or had at least pissed him off enough for him to come over. "Get that fucking gun out of her face." Daryl said fiercely. He removed the gun and rose from the bed and walked to back into the closet and went through their drawers. Beth let out a panicked sob and let Daryl pull her into his chest. The baby started to fuss sensing her distress.

"You keep that baby quiet." The leader called from the closet. Beth looked at Daryl.

"Give her some privacy." Daryl said over the cries that Davey was making. "She's got to change and nurse him."

"No one here is gonna complain if she pulls her tits out." One of the other cronies said. Daryl hands itched to put a bolt through his head. He settled from pulling their comforter up over Beth as she scooted down on her side and turned away from the inmates.

"He's alright." Beth whispered as Davey started to nurse. "I don't like the way they look at him though. What if they were in jail for being child molesters?"

"They wouldn't have made it through their first week." Daryl whispered back keeping his eye on the inmates. "Merle, when he was inside, the other inmates beat a molester so bad he's doing his time in hospital." One of the inmates pulled out Daryl's vest and caught his eye. Daryl nodded his head slightly. Let them know exactly what they were getting into breaking in to his place. He might not be a full-fledged Son, but the Sons wanted him to be.

"Hey Tomas, we should probably move on." The suddenly nervous inmate said placing the vest carefully back in the closet. "We don't want any trouble from their friends." He said whispering in Tomas' ear.

"We aren't leaving till me have supplies, have been fed and have a vehicle." Tomas said stubbornly. "You're fucking lucky you're even along for the ride Oscar."

"You don't want to be on the wrong side of the Sons." Oscar said grabbing Tomas' arm.

"I have Mayan blood running through my veins." Tomas said.

"That right there is reason enough for some Sons. You put a gun in his old lady's mouth. You took a newborn hostage. We need to get out of here while we still can." Oscar said grabbing his change of clothes off the dresser. "I'm not waiting for them to roll up with the welcome in the morning." Oscar stomped out of the room and grabbed a few bottles of water and some canned goods. "I'd suggest you all take my lead and leave now." Oscar said slamming out of the house. The other two cronies looked at Tomas.

"You follow that pussy and I'll put a bullet in you." Good Daryl thought. Merle would hear a shot for sure. "Keep in line." Beth pulled her shirt closed and sat back up to burp the baby.

"Daryl what are we going to do?" Beth asked as she quickly changed and swaddled the baby.

"They've been running all day. We're going to wait till they fall asleep. Then we're leaving." Daryl said moving the crossbow between the bed and the table to make sure it wouldn't be spotted. Beth shook her head. "Yes. We can't just hope they'll move on."

"Then you take the baby and leave." Beth whispered handing the baby over. Daryl just looked at her. "Don't look at me like that. I can't run and I'll slow you down."

"If you think I'd ever leave you behind." Daryl said handing the bay back.

"You have to do whatever it takes to keep him safe." Beth said cuddling the baby back to her shoulder.

"Well I'll think of something else." Daryl said sitting back and refusing to me her eyes. Beth laid her head back against the headboard and flinched when she heard the inmates slamming around in the kitchen. "Fuck it." Daryl said picking up his crossbow and aiming at the bedroom door. "Hey fuckhead!" Daryl yelled towards the kitchen. He grabbed Beth and motioned for her to get down between the bed and the wall. "Curl up behind the nightstand. Beth obeyed and curled around the now screaming baby.

"What the fuck do you want?" Tomas said walking into the room. Daryl shot the arrow and pinned his arm to the wall. The gun he had been holding clambered to the floor. Tomas screamed in pain and reached to his waistband for the other gun only to hit flush in the face the crossbow that Daryl threw. Daryl jumped over the bed and grabbed both handguns. The two other inmates took off running once Daryl called for Ollie to attack. He chased them through the house and out the front door. Daryl started punching Tomas in the face.

"Motherfucker!" Daryl said as he pounded away. "Beth go find our phones." Daryl said as he stalked through the house and made sure the doors were locked up and secure. Beth walked quickly to the kitchen and found the sink filled with water and their phones floating in it.

"Daryl they threw our phones in the sink." Beth said walking back into the bedroom. She pulled out her iPad and quickly logged on to Facebook and set her status to SOS send help. Daryl shook his hand out and kept an eye on Tomas, whose face was now a mess and he was breathing threw his mouth from a broken nose. "Eugene called the police." Beth said typing out what had happened. "He's going to call Merle too."

"They must have thrown our phones in the sink after Merle called." Daryl said. "I'm going to walk you out to the truck. I want you to lock yourself in it till the cops get here." Beth nodded her head and grabbed a blanket. Daryl handed her his handgun. "If they come back." He said opening the door in their room. He whistled an Ollie ran around the house. "Come on boy." Daryl said patting the back seat. "Keep him with you too." They heard a motor and Daryl was actually relieved to see Merle and his father speeding towards them on 4 wheelers. Beth breathed a little easier knowing that if the others decided to come back, or Tomas tried to cause more trouble Daryl would have help.

"Sugar are you alright?" Merle asked swinging the shotgun to his shoulder. Beth nodded her head and started to sob from relief once she saw the lights of the police cars and ambulances in the distance.

"What way did they go?" Mr. Dixon asked looking at the ground. The footprints seemed to go off in different directions.

"I don't all three of them took off. One's inside pinned to our bedroom wall with an arrow." Daryl said pulling Beth and David to his chest. "One inside was the ringleader." Rick, Shane and 3 other cop cars pulled up with 2 ambulances.

"Everyone alright?" Shane asked drawing his gun.

"3 of them took off back into the woods." Daryl said. "There's one inside out bedroom." He said pointing to the open French doors. "I shot him with my bow, the others ran. He had this gun." He said handing over the pistol. "This is my handgun, you need it too? I got the papers inside." Rick nodded his head.

"He took it from you?" Daryl gave a statement to Shane and Beth gave an identical one to Rick. She showed them on her iPad the message she sent to Eugene, who had confirmed that he called the police first and then down to Merle. Rick led Beth and the baby over to the ambulance. "Just gonna get them to check you over. You were roughed up a bit." Rick said. Daryl had the cuts on his hands cleaned while Shane and the other police cleared their house. Shane motioned for the other paramedics to make their way into the bedroom.

"We're going to have police guard your place for the rest of the night. Come morning light there's going to be a search for the rest of them." Rick said sending one of the police cars with the ambulance after he had handcuffed Tomas to the stretcher. "They're dangerous men out there."

"Me and my sons can handle it." Will Dixon growled. "Weren't you listening boy? They stuck a gun in her mouth. They don't need to be taking back to prison and have a few years added to their sentences. They deserve to be hunted down like animals and put down."

"Mr. Dixon if you're talking about vigilante justice, that's illegal. I'd hate to have to arrest you for it." Shane said.

"You're saying we can't protect our property? My family?" Merle shouted. The baby started squealing again and Beth sobbed as she tried to calm him.

"You are not leaving me to go hunt them down." Beth said. "Who's staying to watch the house?" She asked Rick. He pointed to himself and Shane. "I'll go make you some coffee. Mr. Dixon and Merle are you guys staying too?" Beth asked hopefully. Merle nodded his head. Beth started towards the house again with the baby and paused on the steps, trembling as she climbed them. Daryl followed behind her and led her to through the front door. Ollie climbed after them and followed them. Beth settled the baby in his car seat on the counter beside her as she put on the coffee.

"You don't got to do that." Daryl said as he started to clean up the mess that had been made.

"I want to be useful." Beth said as she put mugs on the table with the sugar and milk. She added a few packages of cookies. Rick and the crime techs finished up in the bedroom and gave Daryl the ok to go tidy up. Beth handed him some rags, Mr. Clean and an empty bucket.

"We'll get you a copy of the report for your insurance. They should reimburse you for all the damage and for your phones." Shane said grabbing a mug of coffee. Beth nodded her head and picked the baby up out of his car seat and walked over to the couch and sat down.

"You ever get over something like this?" She asked looking up at Rick and Shane. "I've never had a gun pointed at me before let alone shoved in my mouth."

"You got talk it out." Rick said. "I got shot on the job a few years ago. Lori, Carl, Shane and the other officers at the scene we all had to go through therapy to get passed what happened. It takes time. Don't bottle it all up. It's ok not to be ok right away." Shane nodded his head. Beth heard Daryl dump the water down the drain. He made his way back out to the living room as Rick handed Beth a card from his wallet. "This is the therapist I talked too." Beth took the card and read over the name.

"Is this Deanna Monroe's husband?" Beth asked. Rick nodded his head. "He's good, accepts all insurance."

"He's nothing like his wife." Shane said. "He's approachable, quiet. You'll like him." Beth left the card on the coffee table and opened the cookies and followed Daryl into their room. She eyes the small hole in their wall where the arrow was and placed the baby down in his basinet. He whimpered around his soother and Beth shushed him as she picked up the damp rag from the empty bucket and started scrubbing at the wall.

"It's stained. I'm going to have to paint over it." Daryl said sitting on the end of the bed. Merle and Mr. Dixon watched her from the open French doors. "Beth, come on you got to rest." Beth continued to wipe at the wall before lowering herself slowly to the floor and scrubbing at the floorboards again. They had mostly come clean. She wiped at her face and tossed the rag against the wall and sat with her head against her knees.

"I want you to teach me how to shoot a gun." Beth said shaking her head and wiping her tears. Daryl helped her back to her feet. She pulled on his warm plaid coat and wrapped the baby in another blanket before walking out to the porch swing and sitting down. The baby settled against her as she rocked and was soon back to sleep. Beth breathed a sigh of relief at the fact that he would never remember his first day home.

"Alright." Daryl said leaning against he railing with his brother and watching her.

"I know this wasn't anyone's fault. I don't want to be scared here." Beth said looking at them. "I'll go talk to someone, but I want to be prepared for anything. I don't want to be weak."

"Sugar you aren't weak." Merle said. "You're recovering from surgery."

"Even if I wasn't I wouldn't know what to do." Beth said touching the baby's cheek and pulling him closer. "I got him to worry about now. I don't want to move back to town and I can't expect to be babysat here."

"You're toughening up girl." Mr. Dixon said as he walked off the porch and lit a cigar.

"We'll get the security system and better locks and lights." Daryl said. 'I don't want you to have to use a gun. I'll teach you but I want that to be a worst case scenario."

"So do I." Beth said getting up and walking to the room. She climbed into their bed with the baby. Daryl didn't have the heart to tell her to put him in his bed. Merle sat in her spot on the swing with his shotgun.

"Go on Baby Brother. Get some rest." He said. Daryl walked through his doors and shut them. He curled up behind Beth and placed his hand on Beth's over Davey's chest. Ollie laid in front of their door, guarding from the cops in their living room.

"It's going to be alright." Daryl said into the back of her head. Beth cried quietly until she fell asleep. Daryl lay awake and tried to shake the rage that was flowing through him.


	34. Chapter 34

Parallel Lives Chapter 34

Beth crossed her arms and gave directions to the cab driver. Davey was buckled in beside her and he was sound asleep, oblivious to his mother's mood. Beth couldn't believe that Merle had tried to drive her to her 6-week checkup after "a few" drinks. She saw Daryl waiting outside the doctors office and knew that he hadn't figured out she was in the cab when he ignored them when they pulled up to the door.

"Hey." Beth said opening the door and bending over to unfasten the car seat. "Don't ask." She said as she struggled to dig money out of her pocket and pay the driver. Daryl started over and took the car seat and diaper bag from her and shut the cab door.

"Where's Merle?" Daryl asked following Beth into the building.

"He was in no condition to drive us." Beth said walking over to the nurse's desk and letting her know they were there.

"I'm sorry. I should have come to get you." Daryl said setting the car seat down on his knees and looking at the baby.

"Don't apologize for your brother. It wasn't terrible taking a cab." Beth said leaning her head against his shoulder. "He better not say the baby is getting fat." Beth said. Merle teased her all morning about how Davey was a chubby little hippo. "I mean babies are supposed to get bigger."

"Don't be worried about the baby. He's fine. More worried he's going to say you ain't healing right. You're not resting enough."

"If he knows what's good for him he'll say everything is fine and I can resume all previous activities." Beth said. "And I'm fine Daryl. I could run to Alabama and back if I had the times." Daryl grunted. "I could!" Beth argued.

"You can come on back." The nurse said from the desk. Beth smiled and followed the nurse. Daryl shook his head and picked up the car seat and followed closely behind.

"You're momma's crazy ain't she?" Daryl whispered.

"I can hear you Daryl." Beth said sitting on the exam table and pulling off her clothes and putting on the gown. "Don't you try and turn him against me."

"Couldn't even if I tried. You're his favorite by mile." Daryl said.

"Hello folks, how are we doing today?" Beth's doctor asked as he walked into the room. "Alright hop on the scale." Beth grimaced and walked over and the scale, kicking off her shoes first. "111, 9 pounds away from your pre baby weight. Hop back up on the table." The doctor did a quick internal exam. "Any issues? I see your incision is still healing nicely." He stood up and carefully examined her breasts. "You're breastfeeding right? Any discharge? Chapping or chaffing?"

"A bit of chaffing. No discharge. They're pretty sore though." Beth admitted.

"There are no lumps that I can tell. That's a good sign, means not clogged milk ducts." The doctor said as he felt around her stomach pressing down. "The breastfeeding has already shrunk your uterus down, almost to normal. Are you thinking of engaging in sexual intercourse soon?"

"Yes, as soon as you tell me I can." Beth said holding up a hand to silence Daryl.

"You're good to go when ever you're both ready." The doctor said. "Same rules as before, if it hurts stop. Your cervix is healed, the incision is looking great. You might find some discomfort with weight on your stomach area, you might not. Now you don't want to get pregnant right away, especially with the delivering early and the placental abruption you had. I'm assuming you want to continue to breast feed?" Beth nodded her head. "I can write you a prescription for progesterone only birth control, fit you for a diaphragm or you can stock up on condoms."

"The birth control." Beth said. "I never had issues with taking the pill before. How long do I have to wait before I can have my next baby?"

"You should wait about a year before you start trying. You didn't have any issues getting pregnant did you?"

"Not at all. I went off the pill and I got pregnant within a month and a half."

"If you want to try again, wait a year. You shouldn't have any issues." The doctor said as he looked over at Davey. "I'll see him in 2 weeks at his 2 month check up. He's looking like he's grown since I saw him last though. Nothing to worry about." He said. "Any other questions?"

"I don't need to make another appointment for myself unless I'm having issues right?" Beth asked. The doctor nodded and left to give them some privacy while Beth dressed.

"Do you really need to let the doctor know how horny you are?" Daryl asked rocking the car seat with his foot while Beth turned her back to him and dressed. "Every time we see him you're asking about sex."

"It's been over 2 months Daryl. As soon as we get home and I get him feed I'm pushing you down on the nearest flat surface and riding you like a mechanical bull." Beth said slipping her panties back on and bending to pull her jeans on next. "I better feed you first too."

"You heard him, you got to get back on the pill. Can't risk you getting pregnant again."

"We still have condoms left." Beth said picking up her prescription and slipping her flats back on. "You don't want to?" She asked taking the car seat from him and walking out of the office.

"I didn't say that." Daryl said swinging the diaper bag and Beth's purse on his shoulder while he signed the insurance papers and shoved their card back in his wallet. He gripped the handle to the car seat again and let Beth open the door and lead the way back to the truck. "I just don't want you to rush into anything."

"I'm not rushing. He said I might not like weight on me, so I'm going to sit on you're cock." Beth said getting in the passenger side while Daryl buckled the baby in. he handed her the diaper bag and purse and looked around the parking lot making sure no one was listening to them. "Daryl if you don't find me attractive anymore we can wait till you do." Beth said looking down at her hands. "I know my stomach isn't flat yet and my ass is a bit fatter, but they will be back to normal soon. He said I can start taking walks with the baby and light workouts."

"I don't give a fuck about your stomach or ass." Daryl said pulling out of the parking lot. "I can't wait to grab two handfuls of your ass as you bounce on top of me. I just don't want you to rush. You're exhausted and still having nightmares when you can sleep."

"Well we can go slow if you want." Beth said sadly. "I nap every morning when the baby sleeps from 10am to noon."

"And Merle says you wake up panting and panicking. You run to the basinet and check on the baby."

"You know Dr. Monroe said getting back to normal will help me. Us being together, that's normal." Beth argued. Daryl pulled into the garage and turned off the truck. "Come on Daryl, you must miss it too."

"Of course I do." Daryl said opening the back and smiling at Davey when he opened his eyes. The baby scrunched up his face and let out some squawking. "He wants his favorite person." Daryl said as he set the car seat on the kitchen table and unstrapped the baby. Beth walked in and locked up behind her before taking him from Daryl.

"Poor little man. He doesn't like his car seat much." Beth said setting him against her shoulder and humming. The baby smiled into Beth's neck. "See? He's happy again." She said handing him back. "Go see Daddy. Mommy has to cook supper." Davey settled against Daryl and let Beth slid his soother back into his mouth. Beth scooped food into Ollie's dish and called him in from outside.

"Come on Dave, let's go change you into your pajamas." Daryl said walking off towards the nursery while Beth put on supper. "I'll let you spend some time in your massage chair with Ollie later." Davey strained his head towards the hallway, trying to see Beth, he could still hear singing away in the kitchen. Daryl chuckled and quickly changed the baby's diaper and wrestled him into a sleeper. He picked him back up and snuggled the baby into his side in the crook of his arm and grabbed his little chair with the other hand. "Let's go see what your mom's doing." Daryl said walking to the kitchen and setting the bouncy chair on the table.

"Is he being fussy?" Beth asked from the stove as she fried some chicken. "I'm just making some green beans and mashed potatoes to go with the chicken. Is that ok?"

"Of course. I could have gone and bought supper too." Beth shook her head. "I know you want to get back to normal." Daryl said flicking the chair on so it vibrated. "He's smiling again. We're going to have to buy one of those massage chairs for when he's older." Beth quickly finished flipping the chicken and covered it before pulling out her phone and snapping more pictures of the baby to send to her dad and Maggie.

"Look at how happy he is." Beth said placing her phone on the counter so she could finish the chicken and get started on the gravy and instant potatoes. She stirred the green beans and started setting the table around the baby. "Are you going to talk to Merle?" Daryl nodded his head and grabbed the pitcher of water and carton of milk from the fridge. "Don't be too hard on him. Just let him know that we can't be getting in the car with him if he's been drinking. I mean it doesn't matter much anymore I can drive now. Just I don't want him to be mad I took a cab."

"Don't worry about it." Daryl said walking up behind her and kissing the back of her neck. "I wouldn't have got in the truck with him with the baby either. He's just still stressed the inmates having been found yet."

"That bothers me too." Beth said looking out the window. "I'm glad they only made you go down for a statement about what happened though. I didn't want to relive it again."

"Yeah, Rick talked to the DA, explained that you had just given birth and needed to stay home. Didn't really need more witnesses considering he had broken out of jail. It wasn't a lie. It's best you got to move on." He said taking the dish of beans and platter of chicken to the table. Beth finished up the gravy and potatoes and followed him. "Milk?" Daryl asked. Beth nodded and Daryl poured them a glass each, along with a glass of water. Beth served up their plates and placed her hand on Davey's stomach before taking a bite. Daryl pulled his plate closer and dug in. "This is a lot better than drive thru." He said between bites.

"I don't know I'm kinda craving cheese fries." Beth said picking up a chicken leg and biting into it. "And Jacqui's breakfasts."

"We can go tomorrow." Daryl said. "I still think the cheese fries you make are better than any we've ever bought though." Daryl said pilling more food on his plate. Beth ate the last of her beans and chugged her milk.

"I'll make them tomorrow for supper." She said picking the baby up and walking towards their bedroom. "Just leave the dishes. I'll do them after I get him down." Beth placed the baby down in his basinet and got the baby bath into their tub and started to get it ready. "Daryl are you almost done? Can you bring me the baby?" Beth called from the bathroom as she knelt over the tub to turn the water off. She spread a fluffy towel on the floor before laying out his baby towel and arranging his washcloth, soap and shampoo within her reach. Daryl came into the room and handed her the baby who had stripped down to his diaper.

"I left his sleeper on our bed." Daryl said as he handed the baby to Beth. "I'll go get a diaper for you to put on him." Daryl said leaving the room. Beth pulled the diaper off and tossed it in the trash before cradling the baby to her chest and lowering him into his tub. He whimpered a little until his body warmed up and Beth started singing to him as she washed him up. Daryl came back in and watched over her shoulder as the baby stared up at Beth and smiled as she washed his hair. Beth picked him up and carefully leaned him back so she could rinse the soap from his head. "Here." Daryl said dropping the diaper down and leaning against the counter as Beth diapered him and wrapped him up in his warm towels. "Go on and get him feed and settled. I'll clean up here." Beth smiled and slid past him into the bedroom. Daryl listened to her hum as he drained the baby bath and left it upside down in their tub to drain. He cleaned up the rest of the baby bath products and moved through their bedroom towards her voice. She had dried and dressed the baby and wrapped him in blankets and moved to the swing outside their bedroom door to rock him while she nursed.

"We like watching the sunset." Beth said looking up while the baby nursed. Daryl ran a hand over his little hat before making his way back to the kitchen and cleaning up. He was scrubbing the pots and frying pan in the sink when he heard her walking up behind him. "I told you could leave it. Thanks for cleaning up though." Beth said sliding up behind him and hugging him while he finished up. Daryl placed his hand over her hands and stayed still so she could hug him.

"Come here." Daryl said pulling her around his body so they were chest to chest. He set his chin on top of her head and continued the hug. "Baby down?" Beth nodded her head and Daryl caught a whiff of the scent of her shampoo. "In our room or his?"

"In the basinet at the foot of our bed." Beth said. "I'm not ready for him to sleep in his crib yet." Beth said as she hung on to his waist. Daryl backed her up towards the counter.

"You'll tell me if it hurts?" He asked tilting her head up. Beth nodded eagerly and stood on her toes to kiss him. "Go get a condom." Beth walked quickly towards the bathroom and Daryl could hear her rooting around in the drawers and medicine cabinet. Beth came back with a few condoms and dropped them on the counter. "You think I'm going to be able to go more than once?"

"I'm worried I'll tear right through the condom trying to get it open." Beth said as he lifted her to sit on the cabinet. "I miss the island we had at the old place Beth said putting her hands down, lifting her hips so Daryl could pull off her jeans and panties. He tugged her over to the end counter and pulled her legs over his shoulders. Beth eagerly spread her legs wider so they slipped to his biceps.

"We don't need an island, we got enough counter space." He said moving his hands to the shirt she was wearing. Beth caught his hands and shook her head. "I want to put my mouth on all of you." Daryl said kissing her neck. Beth let go of his hands and lifted her arms so he could pull off the t-shirt she was wearing. Her bra barely fit and she breathed an audible sound of relief as Daryl pulled the cups down. "Why are you wearing something so tiny? It left little indentations all over you." Daryl said softly rubbing her breasts. Beth ran her fingers through his hair. "You don't like my hair cut much do you?"

"I liked it longer. I liked pulling it." Beth said grabbing a handful and trying to pull his mouth to her chest. "I can't get a good grip now."

"Neither can the baby." Daryl said letting her guide his mouth between her breast where he kissed her and reached around to unclasp her bra. Beth let go of his head so he could pull her bra off. He lowered himself down to his knees and pulled her closer to his mouth. Beth moaned against him and moved her arms across her stomach to try and hide the small belly she still had. Daryl reached up and placed his hands over hers and moved his mouth to her and softly kissed and licked at her. Beth tried pulling him closer with her legs and sighed contently as he ran his tongue up and down her slit. Beth picked up one of his hands moved it towards his mouth.

"More." She whined letting go of his hand and arching along with the movements of his tongue. She wrapped her arms around her middle again. Daryl spread her open and sucked her clit into her mouth. Beth let out a small cry before quickly covering her mouth.

"Got to be quiet now." Daryl said kissing her stomach and up her body. Beth grabbed ahold of his head and pushed him back to between her legs. He chuckled against her and lapped lazily at her.

"Don't laugh at me." Beth whined pitifully and brought his hand to her mouth, sucking three of his fingers in and laving them with her tongue. "Make me come Daryl." Beth purred letting go of his hand. Daryl ran his finger over her nipples and let them drag slowly down her body as he sucked her clit back into mouth as he teased her entrance with his fingers. Beth moved her hips forward and moaned as his fingers slipped easily into her. Daryl moved them in and out of her and let her move against them and his tongue as she hummed contently.

"When do you want to move to the bedroom?" Daryl asked lifting his mouth and sliding his thumb in circles over her as his fingers moved inside of her.

"Couch. I want to ride you on the couch." Beth said clenching around his fingers slightly. "I'll wake the baby if we move in there." Beth said as he pressed her legs further apart with his free hand. Beth leaned back and let her eyes roll to the back of her head as Daryl twirled his tongue around her clit. Beth's breath started to quicken so Daryl eased up with his fingers and let Beth pull him up to her mouth he gripped around her waist and lifted her so her legs were wrapped around his waist. He grabbed one of the condoms off the counter and shoved it in his pocket as he walked through the kitchen towards the living room. Beth roughly pulled his shirt off and dropped it to the floor.

Daryl sat on the couch and arranged her in his lap. Beth reached between them and clumsily worked on his belt, trying to get it open. Daryl placed his hands on hers and stilled them so he could work his belt and zipper down. Beth stood on her knees so he could pull his pants down. He kicked them off and lowered her back on his thighs. He reached around her and pulled his jeans up so he could get the condom from his pocket and groaned when Beth wrapped her little hand around him and squeezed while she worked it up and down. Daryl tore the condom open and handed it to her so she could slip it on. Beth let him guide her up and then down onto him. She laid her head against his shoulder and moved her hips up and down following the pace that Daryl set with his hands on her bottom.

"I told you couldn't wait to get my hands full." Daryl said titling her head back so he could kiss and suck on her neck. Beth moaned against him and started to grind down against him. Daryl moved his hand between them and lightly traced over her clit. Beth whimpered and pressed forward against his hand. "Alright, alright." Daryl teased circling her harder. Beth leaned back and braced her hands against his knees as she roughly moved her hips against him till she tightened around him and let him pull her towards him and rested her head against him again as he moved he quickly up and down until he filled the condom. Beth whined as he lifted her up and placed her on the couch nest to him.

"I was comfortable." She said pulling her self up to her feet to follow him to the bedroom. Daryl pulled her to his chest and kissed her. Beth let him guide her towards the bathroom.

"You're allowed to take baths again." Daryl said pulling the whale tub out of their tub before pulling it and turning on the taps. "The temperature good?" Beth stuck her hand in and nodded. Daryl helped her into the tub and kissed her on the head before walking off towards the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Beth asked as she added some oil to the tub. Daryl came back to the bathroom and handed her a tall glass of Diet Coke with ice. Beth smiled at him as he turned the faucet off and climbed in behind her.

"I hide this behind all the cans of beer. I remember you saying you missed this the most while you were pregnant." Beth leaned back against him and sipped her drink.

"Are you going to teach me how to shoot a shotgun now?" Beth asked. "Don't have to worry about the recoil."

"You got to get better at the handgun first." Daryl said kissing the back of her head. "Don't worry, you'll get there."


	35. Chapter 35

Parallel Lives Chapter 35

Beth moaned as Daryl thrust into her, sliding her up and down the shower wall. Beth clutched at his hair and pulled his head back so she could kiss him. Daryl stilled his movements and gripped her thighs and lifted her up off of him to stop himself from coming inside of her. Beth whined as he placed her on the floor.

"You got to stop jumping me in shower." Daryl said turning off the water and pulling her out the door he lifted her and sat her on the counter and reached behind her into the medicine cabinet and pulled out a condom. He ripped it open and slid it on. Beth slid off the counter and turned around and leaned over the sink.

"Like this." She said lifting one knee to the counter and bracing her hands on the back of the counter. Daryl gripped her hips and moved back into her. Beth arched her back and moved one of her hands to hold onto Daryl wrist. "Don't stop, I'm so close." Beth whispered. Daryl leaned down and bit at her shoulders and the back of her neck. Beth reached behind her and looped her arms around neck and cried out as Daryl moved his hands up and gently squeezed her breasts. She clenched hard around him and dropped her head forward. Daryl slowed down and let Beth catch her breath. Beth pushed back against him and let him slip from her before turning them around so Daryl was leaning against the counter she turned in his arms and kissed him deeply before reaching down and pulling off the condom and dropping to her knees and taking him in her mouth. "I know you hate the condoms." She said looking back up at him as she worked her hand up and down.

"They're only till you've been on back on the pill for a bit." Daryl said smoothing her hair back from her face. Beth moved her mouth back to him and let him move her at the pace he needed. Daryl groaned as he came as Beth swallowed around him. He pulled Beth back up to her feet and ran his thumb over her lips. "I want to skip work and bury my face in you." Beth smiled and started to pull him towards the bedroom only to be greeted by cry from the basinet at the end of their bed. Davey quickly started to get louder as Beth pulled on her robe and walked over to him.

"I guess you'll just have to bury your face in me after work." Beth said smiling and picking the baby up. "Good morning Baby Boy." Beth said carrying him out their room and into his nursery. "Let's get you changed and dressed!" Beth said laying him down and quickly stripping his sleeper off and changing him. Davey continued to fuss and squirm. "I know you're hungry. We'll go rock on the swing as soon as I get you dressed." Beth said sliding on his socks and another little knit hat. She lifted him back to her shoulder and walked through her bedroom grabbing a blanket from the end of her bed and making her way to her swing. Daryl dressed for work before joining them on the swing.

"Not too sure how I feel about you swinging naked on the porch." He said watching as Davey pushed the other side of her robe open. Daryl reached over and pulled it over her chest.

"He doesn't mean to do it." Beth said smiling down at the baby. "We love the swing." She added reaching over with her free hand and placing it over Daryl's. "I couldn't make him wait while I got dressed. He was crying." Beth said.

"Won't hurt him to cry a bit." Daryl said. "You want to go to breakfast today?" Daryl asked as the baby kicked her robe open again. Beth switched sides and tucked her robe around the baby as he nursed so it would stay closed.

"Family breakfast? Does that sound good baby?" Beth asked. "You got a date." She told Daryl. "Are we going to make you late to work though?"

"I thought I was taking you to your appointment this morning? Aren't I taking the baby for an hour?"

"I forgot about that." Beth said looking down at the baby. "I don't want to leave him. Will you just come with me to the appointment? There's a waiting room." Beth asked hopefully.

"I was going to take the baby to the garage after I dropped you off." Daryl said taking the bay from Beth once Davey had popped her breast from his mouth so she could go get dressed. "Are you going to pump some milk just in case?"

"I did yesterday, can you add the bottles to the diaper bag while I dress?" Beth asked hanging her robe back up and pulling an outfit out of the closet.

"Bottles?" Daryl asked as he placed the baby in his car seat and made his way to the kitchen. "You think he's going to need four bottles? You said you'd be an hour and a half tops." Daryl said sliding the bottles into the ends of the diaper bag.

"What if he's hungry Daryl? I don't know how much he drinks when he nurses." Beth said from the bathroom as she took a quick rinse.

"I don't think he drinks 32 ounces." Daryl said making his way back to the bedroom to watch as Beth got ready. "I told Dale I'd be in after lunch. I'm going to work from 1:00pm to 9:00pm." Beth caught his eye in the mirror. "You going to be ok alone till then?"

"I won't be alone, I told you. Jax's wants me to watch his kids. He doesn't want to leave them with his mother anymore." Beth said as she put on her makeup. "You said it was ok for me to watch them here."

"I didn't know you were starting right away." Daryl said as she brushed out her hair. "So it's going to be you and three boys under the age of 4?"

"Yep. They're both potty trained though, and Davey still sleeps for 16 hours a day. I'll be ok. Rick said Lori wants to go back to work part time, I think I'll be watching Judy too. I was going to charge $175 per week a kid. Do you think that's too much?"

'What do they charge at daycare? We don't need the money. It's going to fuck up our taxes. You're still getting paid for your maternity leave."

"I'm getting paid in cash under the table. I told them I couldn't provide receipts until I was off my maternity leave and on an unpaid leave." Beth said. "Jax was fine with it and so was Rick." Beth said walking back into the bedroom and pulling on a clean pair of panties and struggling into her bra.

"Why aren't you buying new bras?"" Daryl asked as she sat on the bed to pull on her jeans.

"Waste of money. I only wear bras when we go out and my boobs will shrink down once I stop nursing." Beth said pulling on one of Daryl's t-shirts.

"Whatever you say." Daryl said picking up the car seat and following Beth through the house to the garage. "Why are you wearing my clothes to go out?"

"They're looser around my stomach." Beth said grabbing her sweater, the diaper bag and an extra baby blanket. "You'll keep his head covered and make sure the guys don't let him suck on their dirty fingers right?" Beth asked as Daryl loaded the car seat in the back of the car. "And don't let then use the blow torch or any really loud tools near him." Beth said. "Maybe Dale and Tyreese should just be the ones to meet him, and they could come out to the truck." Beth said turning over and reaching over the front seat to run her hand over the baby's head.

"I'll make sure he's alright." Daryl said. "Look I even brought the clip incase he spits his soother out. He'll probably sleep the whole time you're gone." Daryl said climbing in the truck and pushing Beth gently into the passenger seat so she'd buckle up and turn around. "I got my phone, you yours. You can call to check on him and I can call you."

"I know, but I haven't ever not been in the same place as him since he's been born." Beth said. "What if he thinks I'm abandoning him?"

"I don't think he has the brain capacity to remember that." Daryl said. "Like you said he sleeps 16 hours a day, and he's going to be in the truck he loves to take naps in the car." Beth nodded and looked over her shoulder. "He'll be fine. You deserve a spa day."

"You could come too. Get a massage. Baby could sleep in his seat while we relax." Beth said.

"I only like massages from you." Daryl said as he pulled into the diner parking lot. "Come on, let's let Jacqui and Carol get their hands on him." Beth hopped out through the driver's door and let Daryl hand her the baby from the car seat while he carried the diaper bag and got the stroller out from the back of the truck and folded it open. Daryl laid the extra blanket down before Beth settled the baby into the stroller and pushed him into the diner.

"Look at those cheeks." Jacqui said holding the door open so Beth could push the stroller though the doors. "You look great Beth. I can't believe you had a baby in February."

"I still got a little weight to lose but I'm starting to feel like myself." Beth said pushing her hair over her shoulder. "Getting out more. He's such a good baby."

"He letting you guys get some sleep?" Jacqui asked leading them to a table and pulling another one out of the way so Beth could pull the stroller close to her.

"He'll sleep for 5-6 hours straight, then he and I nap after his morning feeding till around 10am." Beth said. "We tried to get him to take a bottle a few times so Daryl could feed him before he goes to work but he's not really interested in bottles."

"And?" Daryl said sitting down.

"And I have no interest in letting him fuss more than 5 seconds." Beth admitted.

"Make sure he's against your chest Daryl. Try feeding him before you put your shirt on. He's used to skin to skin contact with Beth." Carol said as she brought over coffee and tea.

"I'll give it a try again." Daryl said. "Beth's going to the spa, but they baby will probably sleep through it. I'm taking him to see Dale and Tyreese."

"You should just stay here and hang out with us." Carol said. "It's nice and quiet today. Call Dale and Ty, they can come over. We'll watch the baby while you drop Beth off."

"Absolutely not. I'm not leaving him unless Daryl is here." Beth said. "I'm barely ready to leave him with Daryl. Maggie offered to come watch him next month for our anniversary but I'm not even sure I'll allow that. He and Maggie can come with us to and sit a few tales away."

"Sugar he'll be fine without you for a bit. You need some you time." Jacqui said. "And more than just a shower or a trip to the bathroom." Beth blushed.

"She takes him to the bathroom with her. He sits in his little bouncy chair while she pees or showers or he gets in the tub with her. " Daryl said. "She'll let him sleep in his basinet sometimes, but usually only if I'm in bed sleeping close by. Baby is still sleeping in our room."

"I told you I'd try once he's 3 months old." Beth said. "He's only 2 months and 27 days. I get 4 more days." Beth said ordering a fruit plate and bacon. "You don't understand, when he cries too hard I lactate." She explained.

"All first time mothers are reluctant to leave their babies, you'll get there." Jacqui said patting Beth on the shoulder before leaving to go start their order. Carol smiled and moved on to greet a few more customers that had arrived.

"We don't have to go out for our anniversary." Daryl said. "I just thought we had agreed to go back to where we ate in Atlanta when we got married.

"We did and we will. It's just going to be hard." Beth said sipping her tea. "I don't know how you go to work every day."

"Got to start saving. I got a feeling he's going to be a big eater." Daryl said with a laugh. Beth smacked him on the arm.

"You're going to give him a complex. I'll just plant a bigger garden this year and grow all his veggies. It can be a project I do with the kids I'm watching." Beth added. "I need to stop by the dollar store and buy come crayons and craft supplies. I don't really have toys for older kids, but Jax said he'd make sure Thomas and Abel brought a few things. Thank God for Netflix. If I get overwhelmed I'll just turn on some kids movies."

"He's not going to get a complex. The books all said that once he's mobile he'll lose some of his chub. He's already lifting his head and trying to push himself up when he's on his belly."

"He doesn't like being on his tummy." Beth said. "I have to turn the timer on to make sure that I leave him on it for 20 minutes a day." Daryl rolled his eyes.

"Here you guys go." Carol said dropping off their plates. "Let me know if you need anything else." Beth smiled and picked up a piece of bacon.

"It's so good." She moaned finishing off the slice and pulling her plate of sliced fruit in front of her. "I wish everything tasted like bacon." She offered some fruit to Daryl and he forked a few pieces of watermelon on his plate.

"You should make it more often at home if you like it that much." Daryl said as he cut up his steak. Beth shook her head and moved the stroller back and forth with her foot as she focused on finishing up her fruit.

"It wouldn't be a treat if I made it all the time. " Beth said with a smile offering him some of her bacon. 'I already make us BLTs and bacon mac and cheese, I don't want to be fat for ever." Daryl gave her a look and offered her some of his home fries. "Thanks." She said leaning forward and taking a bite off his fork.

"We better get you over to Amy." Daryl said as he started eating faster. Beth looked down at her phone and placed her hand over his.

"We got time, no need to rush." She said with a smile.

"I'm done. We can head out." Daryl said as he shoved the last of his food in his mouth and walked towards the cash register while he chewed. Beth smiled and pushed the stroller after him. "Thanks guys." Daryl said tossing 2 twenties on the counter and working his way to the door to hold it open while Beth pushed the stroller through. Davey started to stir. "Let's get him in the car." Daryl said leading her through the parking lot.

"Sweet boy what's wrong?" Beth asked as she picked him up from the stroller so Daryl could fold it and put it in the back of the truck. Davey settled against her shoulder and smiled into her neck. Daryl smirked at his son.

"Nothing's wrong. He knows if he complains you'll soothe him." Daryl said taking the baby from Beth and settling him into his car seat. Beth climbed into her seat and hummed while Daryl walked around to the driver's side. "He'll be asleep again before we even get to the beauty parlor." Daryl said as he backed out of his spot and pulled out of the parking lot.

"I think you'd let me baby him a lot more if he had been a girl." Beth teased.

"I probably would." Daryl admitted with a smile. "Specially if she looked like you."

"Well you know why I like to baby Davey so much right? He's your spitting image and you don't let me baby you at all." Beth said reaching over and pushing back his hair.

"Don't need to be babied." Daryl said trying to hide his smile. "You'll call when you're done?" He asked as he pulled up to the front of the spa. "I came by and paid Amy yesterday, you just need to take your phone and money if you tip. I wasn't sure if you tipped here." Beth smiled and pulled some cash from her wallet and stuffed it in her pocket. She leaned across the seat and kissed Daryl goodbye before leaning over the seat and hitting Daryl with her ass as she kissed the top of the baby's head repeatedly until Daryl pulled her out of the car and pushed her towards the entrance.

"Don't you let him cry." Beth said rushing back towards the truck. Daryl quickly hit the door lock button and climbed into the driver's seat. He rolled his window down and handed her phone. "Come on Daryl let me in! One more kiss."

"You can cuddle and kiss him in an hour or two." Daryl said as he pulled away. "See you later." Beth stomped her feet and walked towards the entrance.

"He left me and took my baby." She said as soon as she walked in the door. Tara came over and sat her down and handed her a glass of spa water.

"He warned us you might be like this." Amy said patting her on the shoulders. "Come on let's get started." Amy quickly led her to the back and started her waxing. "You decide on what you want for your nails?"

"French manicure on my nails for sure. I don't even know for my toes. Maybe baby blue." Amy smiled and pulled a bottle from her pocket.

"I knew you'd want blue toes." Amy said with a smile as she continued waxing. "You have a hickey on your bikini line." Amy said as she finished up and helped Beth over to the foot Jacuzzi to soak her feet while she worked on her nails. "I guess your back on the bike?"

"Finally." Beth said as Amy filed her nails. "Longest 3 months of my life." Amy laughed. "You don't understand. Daryl does all this stuff around the house and when he was putting baby stuff together his muscles would flex and bulge and I'd be stuck in a chair unable to get up and do anything."

"I'm sure you walking around with those hanging out weren't easy on him either." Amy said. "What's he doing today?"

"He's watching the baby till I'm done here, then taking me shopping then working from till 9pm. I hope Davey's not giving him a hard time."

"Dixon can't you get him to him to shut up?" Martinez asked leaving the lunchroom.

"I'm trying man. Beth would have come over and taken him by now, I've never got this far." Daryl said arranging the baby on his shoulder and patting his back. Tyreese rolled his eyes and took the bottle they were heating up and checked to make sure it was a good temperature before reaching over taking Davey from Daryl and swooping him in close to his chest and sliding the bottle into his mouth. Davey whimpered around the nipple for a few seconds before he started to nurse.

"You got to say calm. Baby's knows if you're nervous." Tyreese said easing the baby back into Daryl's arms. "Keep the blanket that smells like Beth around him. He'll be asleep in no time." Daryl sat back down next to Dale and tried not to breath too loudly in case he disturbed the baby.

"I suck at this." Daryl said. "I really thought I'd be able to handle him for an hour."

"Daryl you'll know what to do next time." Tyreese said. "You're the youngest kid, never been around babies. You're learning as you go. I got to practice on a younger sister."

"I don't really want to fuck up my kid learning." Daryl said. Davey grunted against him and Daryl lifted him to his shoulder. "Beth's already great at everything. The baby stops crying as soon as she picks him up."

"Of course he does. He's spent 8 months listening to her talk to him and 24/7 with her since he came into this world." Dale said. "You should be glad she's so great with him. My wife went through depression after giving birth. Couldn't stand being in the same room as our kids for their first few months."

"I just wish it came a little easier." Daryl said easing Davey back into his car seat. "I'm going to head out. Beth should be done soon." Daryl said moving towards the door. His phone started to play _Songbird. _"Yeah? I'm on the way. Of course he's fine. He even drank one of his bottles." Daryl said hanging up the phone. "Not one word to Beth." He said to Dale and Tyreese. Davey whimpered on their way down the stairs and out to the truck. "We're going to get your Momma, you don't make her feel guilty now." Daryl said loading him into the back seat. Davey's lip trembled as he looked around. "Here." Daryl said placing the soother in his mouth. Davey took the soother and stared at Daryl as he tightened the seatbelt. Daryl climbed into the driver's seat and turned on the radio. "I know it's not as good as you're used to but it's not too bad right?" He said talking to the baby as he drove the short distance to the spa. Davey continued to gurgle and shriek at him, but it didn't exactly sound like he was afraid or upset. Daryl pulled up and found Beth pacing around in front of door. She ran to the truck and pulled open the door as soon as he flicked the locks and climbed into the back with the baby.

"Oh my sweet boy! I missed you!" Beth cooed as she buckled up. "I'm so glad you were a good boy for Daddy!" Beth said leaning over and kissing his cheeks and forehead. She eased the soother back into his mouth and started humming him to sleep. "Thank you for convincing me to go." Beth said over the seat. "Thanks for adding a massage too."

"I figured you could use one." Daryl said eyeing her in the rearview mirror as he pulled up to a Target. "Too far to get to the dollar store. Figured we could stop here for the art stuff you wanted." He said getting out of the truck and unloading the stroller again. Davey slept on as Beth eased him from his car seat and into the stroller.

"I'll be quick." Beth promised letting Daryl push the baby towards the store. She quickly led him to the art supplies and grabbed a few pads of paper, coloring books and huge pack of 94 crayons. She lead Daryl through the baby section and picked out a few little outfits for Davey before finally making her way to the cash to pay.

"What time are you supposed to be babysitting at?" Daryl asked as he pushed the stroller with one hand and carried their bags with the other.

"From around 1:00pm to 7:00pm I think. Jax just has to go see a lawyer about Tara insurance and make a few funeral plans." Beth said. "He doesn't want to have to take the boys to all that and to the funeral too. It's more important that they get to say good-bye at the funeral." Beth said lifting the baby to the back and strapping him in. "When did he eat?"

"Right before we came to get you. He should be out for another 3 hours." Daryl said as he made his way around the truck and opened her door and helped her into the truck. Beth smiled as he made his way around and into the truck.

"And we have about an hour and a half before you have to leave for work?" Beth asked as he started for home.

"Yeah about that." Daryl said clicking the radio off.

"So maybe you do have time to bury your face in me before you go to work?" Beth asked hopefully.

"Can probably work that into my schedule." Daryl said with a smirk. "As long as the boss stays content." He said nodding towards the baby.


	36. Chapter 36

Parallel Lives Chapter 36

Daryl sighed and pulled a chair from the table over by the garage door to sit down and take off his boots. He had taken to working 12pm-9pm on Mondays just to extend his weekends with Beth and Davey. So far Beth handled baby-sitting for Jax Teller beautifully. His boys adored her and she wasn't afraid of Gemma. She randomly showed up to visit and Beth made it clear she would not be allowed to leave with the boys unless Jax told her otherwise, but that he said her visiting them was alright with him so long as it was ok Beth. Gemma for once had taken the hint; so far she'd come over for lunch on Thursdays and spend time with the boys. She had tried bringing along the prospects to intimidate Beth, but Daryl had come home for lunch almost right after they had arrived and the prospects recognized Daryl and instantly backed off his porch and had slinked back to their rides. Daryl looked up when he heard the shuffle of Beth's feet and blinked twice. Beth was wearing one of her sheer nightie's, it was the first time since she was around 6 months pregnant that she had worn anything other than pajama pants, a loose t-shirt or maternity nightgown. Beth pushed him back in his chair and straddled his lap.

"Hey." Daryl said against her mouth as she kissed him. "What's up?" Beth leaned back and smiled at him.

"I moved the baby's bed to his room. I thought we could get back to having our room." Beth said kissing his neck. "I was waiting for you in there trying on nighties, this one fit." Beth said reaching for his belt. Daryl grabbed her hands and lifted her off his lap. Beth looked at him.

"March that ass the bedroom then." Daryl said turning her around and admiring the little hipster boy shorts she wore under the sheer nightgown. "Go on. I'm right behind you." Daryl standing up and sweeping her hair over her shoulder so he could admire her back in full. Beth walked a few steps in front of him to the bedroom and looked over her shoulder, waiting for Daryl to tell her what to do. "Give me 2 minutes." Daryl said kissing her. "I just want to wash up quickly." Beth smiled and sat on the bed.

"Hurry up now." She said smiling. Daryl tossed his shirt and jeans in the hamper and walked naked to the bathroom. Beth light a few candles and pulled off her panties while Daryl showered. She started to walk over to their doors to pull her curtains shut when a pair of strong hands grabbed her and tossed her on the bed. "Done already?" Beth asked turning over on her back as Daryl crawled up the bed towards her.

"Told you it was just a quick rinse. " Daryl said settling between her legs and kissing her. "Gonna shower later on."

"With me?" Beth asked pushing him back so she could kiss the water droplets off his chest.

"If you want to." Daryl said running his hands through her hair and bringing her mouth back to his as he kissed her. He looked over to the side of the bed and saw a little TV there with a shot of Davey sleeping in his bassinet sucking on his soother. "You go out today?" He asked motioning with his head. Beth nodded and pushed him back and climbed on top of him again.

"Makes me feel better being able to look over at him." Beth said. "I can add an app to your phone so you can look in on us at work." Daryl grunted as Beth moved her hips against his, grinding down into his pubic bone. "You pump more milk before I came home?" Daryl asked eyeing her tits through her neckline. Beth had taken to pumping a bottle for the morning and letting Daryl feed the baby so she could sleep in. Beth nodded and let out a moan when Daryl's hand shot up and grabbed her and squeezed softly, letting his thumbs circle over her nipples before he leaned up and dragged his tongue over her nipples. Beth whimpered and tugged on his hair and pulled his head back. "Too much?" Daryl asked as he softly massaged her chest with his thumbs.

"I don't want to leak on you." Beth said as she continued to grind against him. Daryl moved his hands back to her hips and rolled them over so he was cradled between her thighs. Beth spread her legs wide and pulled them back. "I'm ready." She whispered against Daryl's mouth as she moved her hand down to guide him into her. Once he was inside he lowered his head to her neck to stifle a groan before threading his fingers through hers and pinning them to the bed as he moved to create a rhythm that had Beth biting her lips and squeezing him tightly in minutes.

"Feel good?" Daryl asked between kisses he placed around her collarbone.

"You know it does." Beth said arching her back and taking him in deeper. "Let go of my hands!" She whined. "I'll leave them up here if you put yours on me." She promised wrapping her legs around Daryl's torso so she could keep the new angle she was arched at. Daryl let go of her hands and moved one to Beth's mouth. She quickly sucked two of his fingers into her mouth and got them wet. Daryl kissed her on the lips and moved his fingers against her clit in tight circles. "Oh God!" Beth cried. Daryl gripped her other hip to hold her still while she clenched around him as she came. Beth reached down and pulled his hand away and brought her hand to his cheek and pulled him down for a kiss as he moved slowly against her. "Harder." She whispered between kisses. "I want you to come." She said squeezing him as she still fluttered around him from her orgasm.

"Turn over." Daryl said coming to a stop and helping her flip over. He pushed up her nightie and quickly thrust back into her holding her by the waist as he slammed into her. Beth pulled a pillow to her chest and cried out loudly. Daryl grunted before coming deep inside her with a groan. God he had missed being bare inside her. Beth pushed herself up onto her knees and leaned back into Daryl's chest, wrapping his arms around her as they both caught their breath. Daryl slowly pulled out of her and pushed her down on the bed before falling beside her. Daryl pulled her to his chest and kissed the top of her head.

"I made you a few sandwiches. They're in the fridge." Beth said lazily tracing her fingers over his tattoo. "Did you got out for supper?"

"Nah just ate some vending machine food." Daryl said. "You want to come sit with me while I eat?" he asked standing and walking over to his dresser and pulling on a pair of sleep pants and an undershirt. Beth crawled off the bed and started to pull off her lingerie. "Leave it on." Daryl said walking over to the closet and tossing her one of her robes. "I like you in pretty things." Beth smiled and pulled the robe on and stood on her toes to kiss him deeply. "Glad we're getting back to normal."

"It wasn't really fair to take this long." Beth said letting him take her hand and walk them through the house.

"I told you to take as long as you needed. I meant it." Daryl said pulling a few ham sandwiches from the fridge. "You want anything?" He asked looking over as Beth filled Ollie's dish and tossed him a few treats.

"Just some water." Beth said sitting down and letting Ollie place his head in her lap as she scratched his ears. "Can you put the wagon in the back of my Jeep before you leave tomorrow? I'm going to take the boys to the zoo."

"Yeah, how are you going to get it out though?" Daryl asked sliding into the chair beside her. "You going to bring that baby carrier for Dave?"

"Amy is meeting me there. We're spending sometime together."

"Sounds like a fun day." Daryl said between bites. Beth had baked a huge ham the day before for Sunday dinner, she had fried him some with eggs for breakfast and these were the best sandwiches he had ever eaten. "The kids eat some of the ham today?" Beth nodded.

"I made them sandwiches too. They really are good eaters. Not fussy at all." Beth said sipping her water. "I'm so thankful they are so well behaved. I didn't want to have to tell that poor man I couldn't handle them. He's been through enough." Beth said reaching over and taking the empty plate from Daryl and loading it into the dishwasher. "I mean he found his wife dead in their kitchen." Beth said shivering.

"They'll find who ever did it." Daryl said. "I'm glad we're able to help him out. She had her own enemies too, that's why it's hard to pin down a suspect. Could have been a patient that followed her home, could have been random." Daryl said trying to convince himself. He was pretty sure one of Jax's enemies had reached out and broke a cardinal rule. You don't mess with a man's family. He knew that Opie's wife had been hit by mistake; she had never been a target. What happened to Tara wasn't accidental though. "Let's not think about it." Daryl said.

"I'm so glad the boys weren't with Jax to come home to that." Beth said leaning back against the counter. "Thomas still asks about her though." Davey let out a little cry from his room and Beth left to go nurse him back to sleep. Daryl wiped his crumbs into his palm and dropped them in the sink before rinsing his hands.

"Come on Ollie." Daryl said holding the door open and letting him out. Daryl walked around the yard with him. Daryl had made it a habit to check the yard with the dog every night to make sure no one was lurking around. He made his way over to the garage area and wasn't surprised when he found nothing there. It just made him feel better checking. He looked up when the lights in the baby's room went off and whistled and walked towards the house. Beth was quietly creeping away from the baby's room by the time he locked up and made his way back to their room.

"He back to sleep?" Daryl asked crawling into bed and holding the blankets open for her. Beth nodded and pointed to the screen. Daryl looked over and saw that he was asleep with hands over his head.

"It's nice that he sleeps longer." Daryl said pulling her close. Beth nodded against his chest.

"He likes to play now too." Beth said. "The boys play Peek-A-Boo with him and he giggles. If you say whoops to him he'll laugh hysterically. Try tomorrow when you feed him." Beth said as she started to trace his tattoo again. "You ever think of getting more ink?" Beth asked.

"Thought about. Kinda waiting till we're done expanding. What made you think about tattoos?" Daryl asked. He had already added Beth's name to the inside of his forearm soon after they got married.

"Drove by the parlor and saw Merle walking in." Beth said. "I didn't know he had tattoos."

"He doesn't." Daryl said. "He was in the army with the owner of the shop." Daryl let his hand trail up and down Beth spine until she fell asleep before throwing his forearm over his eyes and attempted to fall into a slumber himself. Not having the noise from the baby was keeping him awake. He turned on his side and waited till Beth rolled over and then backed up into his chest in her sleep and buried his nose into her hair and finally dozed off.

Daryl wok up before the baby, and made his way to the kitchen to put the bottle on to warm so it would be ready. He quietly walked into the room and gave a little half smile when he found Ollie curled up under the crib. Daryl readied the change table and finally peered into the crib at the sleeping baby. Davey had spit out his soother at some point in the night and judging by the slight movements of his lips, Daryl knew he'd be awake and hungry very soon. Sure enough Davey screwed up his little face and let out a soft cry before opening his eyes and looking around. "Good morning big guy." Daryl said quickly picking him up. He quickly changed his diaper and grabbed a blanket and started off for the kitchen to grab the bottle. He moved quickly to the living room and sat on the couch and arranged the baby into a feeding position and slid the bottle into his mouth, making sure the Davey's cheek was against his heart so he could feel the beat. Davey looked up at him as he drank and Daryl leaned down and took a deep breath breathing in the wonderful baby scent and kissed the top of his head. "You going to be a good guy today right? Go right back to sleep so your mom can sleep in right?" Daryl said rocking the baby in his arms. Ollie slinked out of the baby's room and Daryl watched as he scooted in to his bedroom and knew once he got the baby back to sleep he'd find the dog on his side of the bed cuddling with Beth. Daryl slid the baby to his shoulder and started to walk around while he tapped him on the back until the baby drifted off to sleep again. He quickly moved back to the nursery and carefully placed the baby back in his bed and went about getting ready for work. Sure enough Ollie had his head on Beth's hip and was snoring softly as Beth stroked his fur in her sleep. Daryl threw his sleeping pants and undershirt into the hamper and made his way into the bathroom and ran his beard trimmer over his face and brushed his teeth before rinsing the sink out and turning on the shower. He wasn't surprised when the sound of the water brought Beth into the bathroom. She smiled at him and pulled off her nightie and let it fall to the floor before walking into the shower and leaning back under the water.

"Come on. I didn't get out of bed to shower alone." Beth called over the sound of the water. Daryl smiled and followed her in and closed the door. Beth handed him the soap over her shoulder and turned her back to him so he could wash her back. "I get to make you breakfast before you leave now." She said guiding his hands around to her stomach and chest. She leaned back against the wall and placed her foot in his hand so he could run the soap over her leg and switched so he could wash the other leg too. Beth held her hand out and smiled when Daryl handed her the soap. 'Turn please." She said with a smile. Daryl turned and stood under the arm water and washed his hair while Beth ran the soap and then her hands over his back, arms and torso. She dropped down to her knees and washed his legs before reaching back and placed the soap on the bench behind her and leaned forward and kissed across his hips before trailing her tongue across the same path. She leaned back and smiled up him. "Turn the water off." She said as she leaned forward again and placed a kiss on his shaft. Daryl reached behind him and pushed the knob to kill the water and left his hand on the wall for support as Beth bobbed her head and moved her hand up and down in a steady rhythm.

"I was going to complain about you getting out of bed instead of sleeping in." Daryl said thrusting his hips forward slowly and moving farther down Beth's throat. Daryl groaned as Beth pulled her head back and swiped her tongue around his head. "Then you say your going to make breakfast and this? Can't complain." Daryl said pushing her damp hair back. Beth stood up and pulled him over to the bench on the shower and pushed him down before turning and sitting in his lap. Daryl guided himself into her and turned her head so he could kiss her as she pressed her legs together and placed her hands on his knees and started moving up and down.

"Daryl!" Beth whined moving his arm from around her waist up to her chest. "Hold me still." She said pressing his arm against her breasts before speeding up her bouncing and grinding. Daryl pulled both arms around her so that his forearms were supporting her breasts and kissed her back as she moved. Daryl could feel a familiar pressure building in his groin and held Beth still as he came against her. Beth breathed deeply against him and smiled as Daryl reached down and spread her legs across his thighs and moved his fingers softy in circles against her clit.

"You're going to have to come on my fingers today." He said squeezing her breast with his other hand. "You felt to good, I couldn't hold back." Beth leaned her head back and smiled as she bit her lip and moved her hips against his hand. Daryl moved two fingers into her as his thumb continued to rub circles around her hood and smirked as she clenched around his fingers and came with loud cry. Beth turned so she was sitting sideways on his lap and kissed him deeply, pulling his head back for better leverage before standing up and turning the water back on for a final rinse.

"I decided what I want to do with the money I make babysitting." Beth eventually said as Daryl wrapped a towel around her and reached for his own. He eyed her as she walked over to the sink and ran her toothbrush under the water and added a dab of toothpaste.

"You gonna make me guess?" Daryl asked leaning against the wall.

"I'm going to save it for a family vacation to Disney in a few years." Beth said. "We can go see a few spring training games at the same time. Maybe next year or the year after, when the baby's a bit older, is that something you'd want to do?"

"I won't mind the spring training." Daryl said with a smirk before stalking off to the bedroom to get dressed. "I'd rather go to a zoo and the beach than Disney though. Let's save that till his a lot older." Daryl did want to let up that he had gotten tickets to Braves for the three of them this year. He figured they would make a weekend of it and stay in Atlanta. Beth hung her towel up and swiped on some deodorant before walking into the bedroom and pulling out her jeans, a tank top, a sports bra and a pair of lace panties.

"Do you want an omelet for breakfast?" she asked pulling on the bra, tank top and panties and hopping to get the jeans on. Daryl nodded as he pulled on a pair of work jeans, undershirt and sleeveless button up.

"I'm just going to head out and put the wagon in the Jeep." He said sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling his socks on. Beth walked to the kitchen and came back with his boots and placed them on the floor beside him with a smile.

"Won't be long till breakfast." She said kissing him on the forehead. Knocking at the door caught their attention and Daryl stomped through the house and puled open the door.

"Sorry I'm early." Jax said as Abel led Thomas into the house and boy boys ran over and hugged Beth's legs. "Can you take them early?" Beth nodded and led the boys to the kitchen. "Trouble with the Irish." Jax whispered to Daryl leaving a bag by the door of the boys' things.

"I'm going to e taking them to the zoo today. Can you leave their booster seats?" Beth called from the kitchen.

"No problem." Jax said following Daryl out to the yard and working with him to fit all three car seats into the Jeep. Jax helped Daryl load the wagon into the back. "If she's got a baby sling, it might be easier to take the double stroller I have in the back of the truck and carry the baby around. Abel actually walks most of the time anyway, she might not even need to carry the baby."

"Hey Beth!" Daryl called into the house. She walked to the door and looked out. "You want the stroller instead?" Beth nodded her head and went back to making breakfast. "You be careful man." Daryl said shaking Jax's hand as he got into his truck and drove off. He walked into the kitchen and sat wit the boys at the table while Beth served them ham and cheese omelets ad toast with juice. Beth handed him over a cup of coffee and started in on her breakfast with them.

"Are you boys tired?" Beth asked. "If your sleepy you could lie down while the baby sleeps. We'll go to the zoo once he's awake and fed. I'll wake you up." Beth promised as they finished their small serving and half slice of toast. She wiped their faces at the sink and led them over to the couches and tucked them in. they soon drifted off and she went about making a small lunch for them to take to the zoo and a lunch for Daryl to take to work. She wiped down the counters and loaded the dishwasher before walking Daryl out to his truck and waving to him as he pulled away. Ollie chased the truck to the end of the yard before turning around and springing to the house with Beth and sleeping between the two couches while the boys slept. Beth went about finding a few baseball hats for the boys and her to wear, sunscreen and the little sunhat Davey had been given from Glenn. It looked like a little cowboy hat and Beth thought it was the most adorable thing in the world. She packed the diaper bag with extra soothers and outfits for Thomas and Davey, she knew Abel would be all right though he never had accidents anymore. She heard the baby start to sir again and made her way to the room and leaned over the crib to be greeted with smiles and little feet kicking the air. "Let's get you changed, fed and dressed!" Beth said holding him up above her head and smiling at him. 25 minutes later she was loading the boys into the Jeep and locking the house up. "Are you excited guys?" She asked as she carefully backed out of the yard and turned to the main road.

"We want to see the monkeys!" Abel said. Thomas nodded his head and looked out the windows.

"There are monkeys, baboons, chimps and apes!" Beth said as she got on the highway. "We have to behave ourselves though, or we will have to leave." Beth warned. "I know you all will be good though, right?" Thomas nodded and smiled and Abel readily agreed. Beth hummed softly and pulled into the parking lot of the zoo and looked around for Amy. She parked and turned the car off and pulled her phone out. **Going to be late, I'll meet you inside.** Beth sighed and got out of the drivers side and struggled to get the stroller out for a few seconds before folding it up and setting the breaks. "Abel you'll have to sit in the stroller with your brother till my friend gets her to walk around with us ok?" Beth asked loading the basket underneath with their diaper bag, lunch and drinks. Abel nodded and climbed out and into his seat and waited while Beth lifted Thomas beside him before buckling his brother while Beth put on the baby sling and slid Davey into it against her chest. She made sure her keys and phone were in her pocket before locking up and pushing towards the entrance. She paid the entry fee and handed each boy a map and started down the nicely paved trails towards the first animals. It was going to be a beautiful day.

Daryl stopped by Tony's and picked up the pizzas that Beth had ordered for supper on his way home. Apparently Amy hadn't bothered to show up at the zoo and Beth had to handle all three boys on her own. She had texted to tell him about how the lion had roared at the fence and scared Thomas and she had to carry him around on her hip while trying to push Abel in the stroller for about 20 minutes till they had gotten to the horse rides and petting zoo. Abel had been perfectly behaved and Davey had slept the entire 4 hours they were out of the house against her in his carrier. Beth had placed the order and Daryl was surprised there were 3 large pizzas waiting for him when he arrived. "Hang on man, let me just double check with my wife." Daryl said pulling out his phone. Beth explained that Abel and Thomas were still there and that Merle had come by and when he heard her ordering pizza he had decided to stay too. Daryl rolled his eye and handed over the cash and apologized for the confusion. He worked his way through evening traffic and finally made it home and was greeted by Ollie running up to the truck and wagging his tail. "Hey boy." Daryl said grabbing the pizzas and walking towards the house. "What are you doing out here?" He asked when he found Merle sitting on the porch.

"Those kids never shut up. Asking questions, following Beth around." Merle said. "Wanted me to play with them."

"So play with them." Daryl said walking into the house to find Beth sitting at the kitchen table coloring with Abel and Thomas while she tried feed Davey from one of the bottles she had pumped but he was just crying around the nipple. "Hey." Daryl said sliding the pizzas on the counter. "Go on, I'll watch them while you get him down." Daryl said patting her on the shoulder. Beth slid out of the chair and shifted the baby to her shoulder. Daryl sat in her chair and Beth leaned over to kiss him before taking off to the nursery. "So what are you guys doing?" Daryl asked feeling awkward talking to the boys.

"We're drawing pictures of our favorite animals." Abel said. "I liked the bears." Daryl looked at the pages and he figured that Beth had helped them draw the animals and the boys were just coloring them in. They had a small pile of other animals already colored. Thomas held up a pages that Daryl thought was a frog, but he had colored it bright orange. "Thomas liked the ride on toys in the playground." Abel explained.

"Did you have fun?' Daryl asked tidying up the papers. "Do you guys like pizza?"

"Yes." Both boys said as they continued to their coloring. Daryl stood up and looked through the fridge and pulled out some juice boxes.

'Do you like apple-grape?" Daryl asked opening the straws and turning to looks at the boys. The both nodded at him in unison and Daryl turned back to the counter and opened the boxes of pizza. "You guys want a slice of cheese?" Daryl asked opening the first box. Both boys said yes and went back to coloring. Daryl set two slices out on plates to cool and poured the bottle that Davey had refused to drink down the drain. Beth made her way back to the kitchen buttoning her shirt up.

"Thanks." Beth said opening the fridge and pulling out the Parmesan cheese and two beers. "Merle it's safe to come in now." Beth called out grabbing herself a can of Diet Coke. Merle made his way into the kitchen and sat as far away from the boys as he could. Beth placed the pizzas on the table and handed out plates for herself, Merle and Daryl and moved out of the way while Daryl slid the plates with the cooled slices in front of the boys while Beth cleaned up the crayons and papers. "We can hang these on the fridge after supper." Beth said stacking them on the counter.

"When's my dad going to come get us?" Abel asked between bites.

'Well as soon as he's done helping out his friends." Beth said sliding two slices of works onto her plate. "Don't worry we'll have fun till he gets here." Beth said smiling at them as they ate. "We can go downstairs and watch a movie after we eat."

"I thought we were going shopping tonight?" Daryl asked as he reached for more pizza. "You wanted to buy a jungle gym swing set thing."

"I do, it's on sale. Maybe I'll text Jax, we can take the boys out." Beth said. "Would you like that?" She asked them. They both nodded and continued to eat their pizza. "Do you want more?" They nodded again and Beth got them another slice each.

"Davey won't be able to use it for a while yet." Daryl said wiping his hands off and looking over at Merle who was being way too quiet.

"I want to get him a baby swing to hang till he can sit in the a real one." Beth said. "And I can sit him in my lap and swing on a regular swing. We did that today at the zoo, we went down the slide too. I mean he just yawned against me and kept sleeping, but I think he really liked it." Beth said. Merle snorted and took a deep pull off his beer.

"You're going to turn that baby into a sissy." Merle said. "A spoiled little shit."

"I want him to have everything he could ever want." Beth said with a smile. "Even if it turns Uncle Merle into a grumpy bear."

"Won't hurt him none to have a swing set. It's not like we live close to the playground." Daryl said. "You don't want him to have more than we did?"

"I don't want him to be weak." Merle said pushing away from the table and placing his plate in the sink. "See you Sunday. I'm going to get fucking drunk." Merle said walking out through the kitchen door.

"Why is he so cranky?" Beth asked as she cleared the plates from the table. She grabbed the boys' popsicles for dessert and sat back beside Daryl.

"He's an asshole." Daryl said with a laugh. Beth pulled her phone and sent a quick text out to Jax. Beth smiled at the boys as they got their treats all over their faces. Her phone buzzed and Daryl watched her smile fade slightly as she typed out and answer. When she looked up she had a fake smile on her face. She handed her phone over to Daryl. He nodded his head at her.

"Guess what guys?" Beth said with as much excitement as she could muster. "We get to have a sleepover tonight! I think we should go on out to buy the new jungle gym and then come back here and pop some popcorn and watch The Shrek movies." Beth said walking over to the counter and pulling the wipes out of Davey's diaper bag. She took the empty sticks from the boys and wiped them down. "Your daddy will come get you tomorrow after lunch." Beth promised.

"Where is he?" Abel asked.

"He's just tied up." Beth lied. "He's still helping out a friend." She walked out of the kitchen and placed the car seat on the table before walking up the hall and coming back with the baby. "Can you help Daryl by showing him where your booster seats are so he can take them to his truck?" Beth asked as she buckled up the baby. Daryl followed the boys out to the living room and found the booster seats under the coffee table. "How sure are we that Jax will be out by tomorrow?" Beth asked.

"Like 75%." Daryl said. "He gets taken in all the time. Nothing sticks." Daryl said. "He might be in there the full 48 hours, but I doubt it."

"Let's stop at Target or Walmart too. Just get them a pair of cheap pajamas. We'll keep them here for emergencies." Daryl nodded as he picked up the car seats and led the way to his truck. He quickly situated the booster seats and buckled Davey into the middle.

"Maybe we pick up a couple of changes of clothes just in case." Daryl said as he stepped back while Beth helped Thomas into his booster seat. Abel reached up and tugged Daryl to the other side of the truck and got him to buckle him in. "Better to be comfortable while you're away from home."


	37. Chapter 37

Parallel Lives Chapter 37

Beth's grip on Daryl's wrists tightened and she arched her back to move along with the movements of his mouth. She bit down on her lip to keep from screaming out, not wanting to wake the baby or to have the other hotel guests hear what they were doing. Daryl moved his hands to her hips and lifted her to his mouth. Beth let a small whine and moved one of her hands to the back of his head and played with his hair.

"Daryl!" Beth whispered as she wrapped one of her legs around his neck. She sat up and pulled her shirt off and tossed it beside her on the bed. Daryl sat up and pulled her into his lap and reached behind her to undo her bra. "You got to keep me quiet." Beth said settling against his lap and kissing around his mouth.

"You want me to stop?" Daryl asked grabbing her ponytail and pulling her head back so he could kiss her neck.

"No!" Beth whimpered lifting her hips and reaching down, lining him up. Daryl fell forward and kissed her neck as he moved against her. Beth bit down his shoulder to keep quiet. Daryl pulled her hair again to get her mouth off of him and hitched her legs on his shoulders so he could lean down and kiss her as he thrust. They each moaned around each others mouths.

"God you feel good." Daryl said between kisses. Beth slid her legs down to his elbows as she started to flutter around him. 'Come on." Daryl said rolling over and situating her on top. Beth smiled down at him and placed her hands on his chest and started the move, and started crying out softly almost instantly. Daryl reached out and moved her hips roughly back and forth, lifting his hips to met her movements. Beth leaned forward and kissed him before falling against his shoulder so he could move her till he came too. Daryl attempted to lift her off him but Beth held tight to his neck. "Come on girl." Daryl said rolling on his side and dropping Beth beside him.

"I like lying on top of you." Beth said snuggling close to his chest. "It would be a waste, I know but I want to spend our first family vacation in bed with you." Daryl leaned over and kissed the top of her head. "At least till the game tomorrow."

"I thought you wanted to go back to the Grill and take a picture with the baby at the chapel." Daryl said running his hands up and down her back. "Take a walk through the Botanical Gardens."

"I do, this is your fault." Beth said rolling over so her back was against his chest. "We were supposed to check in then head on out. I don't remember how we ended up naked in bed." Daryl laughed into her hair.

"My fault?" Daryl said laughing. "You put the car seat down and pulled me into bed by my belt." Beth kicked him in the shins softly.

"You were talking dirty to me the entire elevator ride." Beth said rolling over and kissing him. "We should get a move on though. I don't want to be on the streets after 7pm." Beth said climbing over him and walking to her suitcase. She grabbed a fresh pair of panties and pulled them on and her jeans that were tangled at the foot of the bed. "Can you hand me my bra and shirt?" Beth asked sitting on the side of the bed and straightening her ponytail.

"Nope. I like the view." Daryl said balling up her shirt and bra and placing them under his pillow. "You can come try and get them if you want." Beth smiled and turned him only to be interrupted by a soft cry from the car seat. Daryl groaned and tossed her the clothes. "The moment killer strikes again." Beth leaned over the car seat and unfastened the straps and pulled the baby to her chest. "Try the armchair." Daryl said pointing to a chair in the corner. Beth settled into the chair and Davey started to nurse.

"You should get ready. As soon as he's done and I get him changed I want to head out." Beth said leaning down and kissing the top of the baby's head. "Look how sad he makes himself look." Beth said. Daryl rolled out of bed and puled his pants back on. He gazed down at the baby and smirked.

"He's got you wrapped around his finger." Daryl said on his way to the bathroom. Beth smiled at his him. "He's already making sad faces to get his way."

"Eating at his regularly scheduled times is not getting his way." Beth said letting the baby hold on to her fingers. Daryl flushed the toilet and turned on the sink to wash his face and hands. "Can you get the stroller ready?" Beth asked as he made his way back out of the bathroom. Daryl pulled on his undershirt and kicked the stroller open and loaded the basket with his diaper bag and Beth's purse.

"You need anything else?" Daryl asked folding a blanket and placing it on the canopy. Beth shook her head and switched the baby to the other side. "He's pretty easy ain't he?" Daryl asked sitting on the arm of the chair and looking down at Davey.

"He's got everything he needs, so he's happy." Beth said. "And I got everything I need now too." Beth said looking up at him.

"Me too." Daryl said siting on the end of the bed and putting on his socks and boots. "I guess I'd feel better if Merle wasn't watching the house." Daryl said. Beth let out a soft giggle and shifted the baby to her shoulder. "He asleep?" Daryl asked as she patted his back.

"No, he's still awake. He'll fall asleep in the stroller." Beth said as the baby burped. She handed him over to Daryl and took her shirt and bra into the bathroom with her.

"Hey Big Guy." Daryl said holding the baby against his side and walking over to the window and throwing open the drapes. "This is Atlanta." Daryl said pointing out to the buildings. "We're going to your first Braves game tomorrow. Next summer we're going to take you to Florida for some spring training. But you need to know that you are a Braves fan." Daryl said picking up the tiny Braves hat Beth had bought in the hotel lobby while they were waiting to be checked in. Beth came out of the bathroom fully dressed and smiled as Daryl placed the cap on the baby's head. Davey saw Beth and pumped his arms and legs against Daryl in excitement.

"I think he's ready to go." Beth said slipping her flip-flops on her feet and tying a sweater around her waist. She placed his car seat back in the stroller so the baby would be facing her as they walked around town. Daryl placed the baby in the seat and strapped him in before walking over and grabbing his key card to the room and shoving it in his pocket. He opened the door and let Beth push the stroller through, pulling it closed and making sure it latched behind him.

"Where to first?" Daryl asked pressing the call button on the elevator.

"Let's walk around. We can come back here and eat at the hotel. I don't want to go anywhere that I'm going to feel guilty leaving if he gets fussy or tired." Beth said. "I think there is a Subway across the street. We can just have a quick supper when we get back. I might take him down and for a swim in the hotel pool later." Beth said. "You can relax and have a drink poolside while we learn to float."

"Won't he be too cold?" Daryl asked.

"The pool's heated, he'll be alright. Wait till you see the little swim shorts I got him." Beth said. "They match my bathing suit." Daryl nodded. He had seen her new navy and white floral bikini. "I mean I'm not taking him in the pool if it's full of other swimmers. I don't want him to get splashed, but if there's only a few people in there I'd like to get a little wading with him."

"I'll take some pictures for you." Daryl said holding the elevator open once they got to the lobby. Beth leaned up and kissed him and Daryl's ears turned red when he noticed the front desk agents watching them. "Let's go." He said ushering Beth and the stroller out the doors.

"We should time how long it takes us to walk to the field." Beth said oblivious to Daryl's discomfort. Daryl let her lead the way, he had memorized the directions the bellboy had given and Beth only needed a bit of guidance towards the end of their walk.

"Not too bad, only about 15 minutes." Daryl said keeping a hand on the stroller as Beth took a picture of Turner Field and then of the baby in his little cap. "Anywhere else you want to go?" Beth shook her head. "You just want to walk around?"

"Yep." Beth said sliding her arm into his as he pushed the stroller down the sidewalk. Beth made faces at the baby as they walked causing him to coo and giggle at them. They walked past a food truck and Beth stopped and bought a snow cone. "You want one too?" Daryl shook his head and bought a bottle of water. "You need to loosen up, we're on a mini vacation." Beth said sticking her tongue out and licking the blue ice.

"I'll let loose at the game and by an $8.00 beer." Daryl said with a laugh. "I'll suck the blue off your tongue when we get back to the hotel." He said pulling her close and whispering in her ear. Beth smiled up at him and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"How'd you get such good tickets for tomorrow?" she asked as they strolled along looking at the shops and smiling down at the baby who was pulling his feet towards his mouth and trying to chew on his toes.

"You know Dale's beach house? One of the trainers for the team has a house up there too. Dale get's good tickets all the time. He couldn't go this weekend, his nephew's graduating or something. Asked around at the garage, I said I'd take them. I had to promise you'd cook again for out next party, but I figured you'd be ok with that. You got your own little assembly line now." Beth poked him in the stomach.

"You don't complain about my slave labor when you're eating the work." She said. "The boys like helping me in the kitchen." Beth had taken to letting Abel and Thomas help her make lunch and supper if they wanted to, and they usually did. They had already helped her plant her garden, they helped her wipe down counters, load the dishwasher and Swiffer the floors. They almost didn't want to leave once Jax came to get them in the evenings, and so far the only thing that stopped their tears was the promise that the sooner they got home, the sooner they could come back.

"I'm glad they're working out. It's good for them to have you with their mom and everything." Daryl said stopping at a cross walk and crossing back towards their hotel.

"Aren't you hungry?" Beth asked as they walked away from the Subway.

"We aren't eating fast food this weekend." Daryl said. "Let's go get rid of the stroller and we can grab his carrier and eat at the hotel restaurant. It didn't look too busy or too fancy. Kinda like a family place right?"

"We still get to eat fast food at the game right?" Beth asked. Daryl nodded his head and pushed them onto the elevator. "We could have just left the stroller at the front desk while we ate." Beth said as they rode up to the fifth floor.

"I don't trust them to keep an eye on our stuff." Daryl said handing her the key from his pocket. "I'll feel better with our stuff locked up here." Beth smiled and lifted the car seat from the stroller and waited while Daryl locked up again. He grabbed her purse and placed it on her shoulder before swinging the diaper bag onto his and taking the car seat back. "What do you think you want? " He asked as they made their way back down to the lobby.

"Maybe pasta, maybe soup and a salad." Beth said. "Not sure. What about you?" Beth asked.

"Chicken and ribs." Daryl said.

"You must have actually read those reviews I printed out." Beth said with a smile as they walked into the restaurant and were quickly seated in a circular booth with the car seat between them. Beth slipped the soother into Davey's mouth and his eyes almost instantly started to droop. Daryl ordered them drinks and Beth looked over the menu before settling on a crispy chicken salad and a plate of fries.. Daryl ordered his chicken and ribs with a side of mac and cheese and let Beth hold his hand as she looked around. The restaurant had sports memorabilia as decorations, not just the Braves and Falcons, but snap shots from the Olympics and collegiate events too.

"It's pretty baby friendly here." Daryl said noticing a few other families dining. "We should eat here again before we go to the game." Beth nodded her head and smiled when the waiter brought over their beverages.

"Your baby's adorable." The waiter said dropping some complimentary bread on the table. Beth thanked him and Daryl nodded.

"He is adorable." Beth said looking down at him. "I should look into him being a model. Look at him. Don't you just want to buy Braves hats?" Beth said running her fingers through his hair.

"I'd rather him just be a kid." Daryl said sipping his Coke. "He can become a professional baseball player later on if we really want him to be famous."

"I can live with that." Beth said covering him with the blanket as the waiter came over with their food. He brought them over more water and soft drinks and a stack of napkins

"Enjoy." He said after making sure there was nothing else he could get them. Beth dipped her fork into the house dressing to taste it before pouring it over her greens and chicken.

"Not bad." She said taking a bite. "The chicken is amazing. I hope they used the same seasoning for yours." She added trying her fries. She added some salt and covered them with ketchup and pushed them to the middle of the table so Daryl could have some too. They ate in silence for a while till the baby woke up and started to fuss. Beth picked him up out of the car seat and settled him into her lap as she finished. "You stop that crying. You're not hungry yet." She said kissing the top of his head. "Were you lonely in your seat?" She cooed at him as he settled against her and let them eat in peace. Daryl somehow finished before Beth so she handed him the baby while she finished up.

"He's awake and happy. We should pay up and take him swimming now. Then we can feed him and get him to bed. Watch some TV in bed."

"You can have the TV on later if you want." Beth said with a smile as she took the baby back so Daryl could pay the bill. "I don't know how close you're going to be able to follow it though." She added as she stood from the table with baby and placed her purse in the car seat Daryl was carrying. "Do you want to go swimming baby?" Beth asked holding the baby up over her head. Davey smiled down at her and drooled around his fist. Beth stood with Daryl and waited for the elevator.

"You want me to take him while you get ready?" Daryl asked fishing the key from his pocket again and handing it to Beth.

"You aren't going to change?" Beth asked opening the door and laying the baby down in the center of the bed. She quickly went through the suitcase and placed his little shorts on the bed along with a fresh diaper, her bikini, his baby frog towel.

"I got to change to sit and take pictures of the two of you?" Daryl asked pulling the baby closer so he could change him.

"No, I packed your suit though if you want to swim." Beth said.

"I don't like the chlorine. I'll swim with you two in the lack this summer and at Dale's beach house." Beth smiled and grabbed her bikini and pulled off her clothes.

"Do you think I should wear a shirt in the pool?" Beth asked as she tied the top tight and pulled the bottoms on. She patted her stomach.

"I think you should wear a shirt some no one else eye fucks you but me." Daryl said picking the baby up and holding him against his chest again.

"So I look ok?" Beth asked reaching into the bag and pulling out the plaid button up she had stolen from Daryl after they had gotten married.

"You look fine. Where'd you find that shirt? I've been looking for it all year." Daryl said watching while she pulled it on.

"You mean my beach cover up?" Beth said sweetly. "It's mine now." She added slipping her feet back into her flip-flops and grabbing her camera.

"Alright let's so check out the pool. Shirt looks better on you anyways." Daryl said making sure he had the key before letting the door shut behind him. "Looks best on the floor." Beth blushed as the got on the elevator and made their way to the first floor where the pool was. The other guests must have been at dinner still, because there were not many people there. Someone around Daryl's age swimming laps and an elderly couple in the hot tub. Beth eased the shirt from her shoulders and placed it next to Daryl on the lounge chair and took the baby an eased her way into the pool carefully down the steps and held him to her chest as she walked slowly around the shallow end. The baby let out a startled cry as he came into contact with the water but settled as Beth eased them deeper and the water settled around them.

"You like swimming don't you?" She asked trying her see his face. "Does he look happy?" She asked turning towards Daryl. Daryl looked over and snapped a picture.

"Kinda looks like a deer in headlights." He answered honestly. "He'll get used to it. He likes taking baths with you." Daryl said snapping a few shots of Beth with the baby.

"Here, come get him." Beth said wading over to the side of the pool. "I think he's getting cold." Daryl grabbed his towel and went over and scooped the baby up. "Maybe you could wrap him up for a minute or two? I just want to float around a bit." Daryl settled back into his seat with the baby and snuggled him to his chest.

"You barely got him wet." Daryl said as he arranged the towel. "Should I change him? You only got the ends of his shorts wet."

"He'll be ok till we get back to the room." Beth said floating on her stomach. "I can't believe he stayed awake so long."

"He's just curious. New place." Daryl said watching her. "He'll sleep tonight now." Daryl said with a smirk.

"I better get out while he's still happy. I want to get in a quick shower before he nurses again. I don't want him drinking in chlorine." Beth said making her way over to the edge of the pool and hoisting herself out of the water. Daryl tossed her a towel and Beth quickly wrapped it around herself before sitting in the table beside to dry a bit before pulling on the button up.

"So what else do you want to do tonight?" Daryl asked handing the baby back to Beth and leading them out of the pool area.

"TV in bed with the two of you." Beth said. "We need to use this time to relax."


	38. Chapter 38

Parallel Lives Chapter 38

Daryl pulled into the yard and gazed out to the docks. Davey was sitting in his carrier and Beth was in the water with Abel and Thomas. He could see the bright orange of their life jackets as they splashed at Beth as she playfully squealed at them. Davey pumped his little feet when Daryl ran his hand over his head and sat beside him on the dock and let him grip his fingers. "Hey big guy." Daryl said reaching over pulling the baby into his lap. Beth smiled and waved from out in the lake. "Hey." Daryl said. Beth waded closer to the dock with the boys and lifted them one at a time to the platform.

"If Daryl's home we better get you ready. You're daddy will be here soon." Beth said climbing out behind them. Sure enough Jax pulled up in the truck. Beth wrapped each boy in his towel and pulled one across her hips and waved him over to the dock. "We just got out! Sit here with Daryl, I'll get them changed." Beth said leading the boys down the trail back to the house.

'It's weird seeing you with a baby." Jax said leaning against the railing and looking across the lake.

"Yeah well seeing you with two isn't anything anyone ever thought they'd see." Daryl answered back. Jax smiled. "When we were in high school everyone thought we'd be serving time. I mean I know you served like 15 months, but it sure as fuck wasn't 18 to life."

"I'll tell you the same thing Merle told us, any time is hard time." Jax said. "You're doing the right thing though. Living straight. I think about what my life has cost my kids. I worry about them growing up and realizing what happened to their mom is my fault." Daryl kept his eye on the lake.

"The choices other people make, that's not your fault." Daryl said. "You got any leads yet on what happened?"

"Nothing. If it was a rival, they haven't taken credit for it yet. It was way too messy to be a professional hit anyway." Jax said. Daryl had to agree with him. Beth made her way out with both boys and the backpack they had brought with them.

"Say thank you to Beth." Jax said taking the bag from her. Beth smiled at the boys. "We'll see you Monday." Jax said thanking her again and making his way to the truck. Beth waved to the boys as he pulled out of their yard before turning to smile at her boys.

"Aren't you glad it's the weekend?" Beth asked as she leaned against the railing beside Daryl and looked out at the cabins that they finally finished building the week before. They were not looking forward to the first summer they'd be open, but Beth was thrilled that construction was finally finished.

"I guess." Daryl said holding the baby like a football. "We don't have anything special planned do we?" he asked hoping he wasn't forgetting something important. Her birthday was in December, the baby was born in February, they got married in April, and he figured he was safe in the middle of June.

"Other than Davey's four month birthday?" Beth asked tickling the baby's cheeks.

"That's not a real birthday." Daryl said keeping a better hold on the baby as he started to wiggle and pump his hands and his feet in utter joy at Beth's tickling.

"I know, don't worry I didn't plan a huge party or family meal." Beth said. "But we first met on June 26th, and he was likely conceived around that date a year later." Beth added taking the baby from him and turning back towards the house. Ollie ran out of the woods and followed them. "I even made us blueberry sundaes for dessert tonight." Beth added walking under Daryl's arm as he held open the screen for her.

"Jacqui cave and give you the secret ingredient in her blueberry syrup?" Daryl asked as he bent over to untie his boots. Beth shook her head. "Another experiment?"

"I'm sure it's a combination of lemon juice and sugar. I just got to figure out how much of each." Beth said handing him back the baby. "You go sit and relax with the baby. I'll bring you a beer. I need to finish making supper." Beth said pushing him towards the stairs. Daryl walked to the basement with the baby and turned on the TV, flipping through the channels till he found reruns of The Crocodile Hunter. It freaked Beth out but for some reason David seemed to love reptile shows and Australian accents. She would play random interviews on YouTube of famous Australians to calm the baby down but she just couldn't watch reptile shows.

"Look Dave, he's going to go wrestle that anaconda." Daryl said pointing to the TV. The baby settled against him and contently chewed on his own fingers as he stared with big eyes at the screen. Beth made her way down with a bottle of beer in her hand and shielded her eyes from the screen and kissed them both on the head before making her way back up the stairs. Daryl sipped his beer and tried to guess what Beth was cooking, he could smell garlic, lemon and he thought beef but he couldn't be sure what she'd be combining she usually made lemon chicken. The baby started to rub his eyes and fuss during a commercial break but before Daryl could make it all the way up the stairs Beth met him with a bottle and a blanket.

"I'm still cooking, I'll pump more can you try to feed him?" Beth asked. Daryl nodded and took the warmed bottle and settled back into the couch. Daryl smelled the blanket before settling back on the couch and wrapping the baby. Beth had washed a load of just baby blankets with her bubble bath and the baby settled with anyone as long as they had one. Davey kept his eyes on his TV show and started to drink his bottle. Daryl loved watching the baby as he nursed, his eyes would slowly start to droop and he'd try to fight off going to sleep, but he always feel asleep while drinking. Daryl eased the empty bottle from his mouth and shifted the baby to his shoulder and rubbed his back till he burped. He made his way up the stairs and towards the baby's room.

"He's out. Do I got time to grab a shower before supper?" Beth nodded and turned on the baby monitor she had on the counter in the kitchen. Daryl noticed that she had changed into one of her little dresses. Was he supposed to dress up? Well it wouldn't kill him to put on his best pair of jeans and a button up with sleeves. "What are you making anyway?" He asked looking into the kitchen. She had set the table with candles and instead of sitting across from him she had set her place right beside him, like she did when Merle came over or they were having family dinner so she'd be closer to the kitchen if she needed anything for guests.

"It's a surprise. I made appetizers, salad, main dish and you know the dessert." Beth said pushing him out of the kitchen.

"Smells good." Daryl called over his shoulder as he made his way to the bathroom. Beth smiled and continued to stir. She hoped he'd like the Veal Scaloppini she had made. She placed the figs stuffed with walnuts and wrapped in bacon in the oven to warm up as she stirred the lemon caper sauce and dropped in the pasta to cook. She sliced the bread and moved the basket to the table and started in on her homemade vinaigrette to go with the early greens from her garden. She heard the water shut off and quickly dressed the salad and moved the appetizers to a tray and placed both on the table and turned the Scaloppini to low to keep warm before draining the pasta and adding it to the pan, thinning the sauce out with a bit of the starchy water. She looked up when Daryl made his way to the kitchen and smiled.

"You look really handsome." Beth said admiring his tucked in blue button down and jeans. They both were barefoot and Daryl reached out and pushed her messy bangs that had fallen out of her updo back behind her ear and kissed the top of her head before sitting down.

"Uh, thanks." Daryl said pulling at his collar. "You look really pretty. Is that a new dress?" Beth was wearing a pale pink dress that had black lace over it.

"I bought it right before I got pregnant. It's not new but I didn't get to wear it before." Beth said leaning over to lift them both big bowls of salad. She held out the tray of figs and Daryl poked one with his fork. "I think you'll like them. The figs are really juicy and sweet and well bacon is bacon." Beth said taking 3 or herself. Daryl popped one in his mouth and chewed.

"Your fancy food is all pretty good." Daryl said taking a few more of the little appetizers Beth had made. "You don't got to go to all that trouble though. I should have taken you to Jacqui's for this anniversary."

"I like cooking for you." Beth said leaning over and kissing him. "And I like Saturday breakfasts at 10 at Jacqui's." Beth added sitting back down and finishing her salad. "Do you want another beer?" Beth asked refilling her water from the pitcher on the table. She had sliced a lemon and lime for the water to give it some flavor. She was trying to cut down on her Diet Coke and had started making a pitcher of flavored spa water everyday with different fruits and veggies. Abel and Thomas had started to ask for sips of her soda when ever she drank one and she had decided on her own to only have soda at the movies or when they ate out.

"You trying to get me drunk?" Daryl asked with a smirk.

"No." Beth said with a smile. "Do I have to?" She added as she got up and handed him another bottle of beer.

"Depends what you want to do to me." Daryl joked as Beth got up and cleared their salad plates and started lifting the Scaloppini.

"Think back to the day we first met. Did you want to do anything to me then? That we haven't already done?" Beth said with a smile.

"Garage is still open and we don't have a sitter. I can't very well take you to work and fuck you against the bay doors." Daryl said as Beth placed the plate before him.

"The next holiday that Maggie's here we can go for a ride to town, for something you forgot and I'll let you do what you want to me at the garage." Beth promised as she cut into the thin cut of breaded veal and dragged it through some of the sauce. Daryl took a big bite and his mouth filled with saliva at the taste.

"It's a good thing I have a big yard to keep now." Daryl said with his mouth full. "Anything this good has got to be bad for me."

"That's why I only cook authentic Italian twice a month." Beth said with a smile. "You work hard enough you don't got to worry about your weight." Beth said as they finished. "You want more?" She asked reaching for his plate.

"Just a little more." Daryl said taking his plate from her. "You stay put. You don't got to serve me all night." Daryl spooned another bit of meat and a small amount of the pasta to his plate and sat back down.

"I like serving you." Beth said holding his hand as he ate. "You shouldn't feel bad about it either, you help me around the house all the time, it's the least I can do in return." Beth said. "I mean you always hear about mothers complaining about having to get up with the baby or take care of the baby while they're doing chores, I don't have to ever do that when you're home. You're the one who convinced me to pump so you could help out."

"Can't have you getting too tired." Daryl said, his ears turning red. "I like a little time with Dave anyway."

"He loves daddy time." Beth said. "I just wish you didn't watch such violent shows with him."

"IT's just the nature channel." Daryl said with a laugh. "It's not like I'm watching slasher movies."

"I'm really scared if he ever watched one he'd like it." Beth said clearing the table and stacking the dirty dishes to rinse later. "Dessert?" She asked walking to the freezer. Daryl nodded his head and smiled when Beth set a large bowl they could share. "I hope it tastes close." She said pulling her chair closer. She handed Daryl a spoon and waited while he took a bite. "Good?" Beth asked.

"Yeah, it's really close, might even be better." Daryl said spooning up some more. Beth grabbed his wrist and leaned over and stole the bite, slowly pulling the spoon from her mouth staring at him.

"It's alright." Beth said releasing his wrist. "Not perfect yet. Needs to be sweeter."

"I like it." Daryl said pulling the bowl closer. "Guess the rest is for me." Beth smiled and waited ill he took another bite before leaning over and grabbing him by the back of the head and kissing him deeply.

"You have to share." Beth said licking her lips.

"Sorry." Daryl said sliding the bowl and spoon over. Beth let him feed her a bite.

'How sorry?" Beth asked reaching down and rubbing his thigh. "You only feel a bit sorry to me." Beth pushed the bowl out of the way as she stood up and climbed in his lap. Beth grabbed his hands put them on her hips. "This is what I wanted to do to you. Push you down in your chair and climb on." Beth said kissing at his neck. "You acted like you weren't even interested in me."

"I don't make a habit of sexually harassing customers." Daryl said pulling the zipper down on the back of the dress.

"It's not harassment if I want it." Beth said sliding down to her knees between his legs and quickly working the button open and the zipper down and pulling him free. "And I really, really want it." Beth added leaning forward and pushing his shirt up to kiss his stomach as she circled her thumb over his tip and started to stroke him up and down. Daryl leaned back and slid his hands through her hair and rubbed his thumbs against her scalp. Beth looked up at him and smiled before sticking her tongue out and licking the tiny drop of come that had gathered there. Daryl watched as she licked her lips before taking him in her mouth and sucking and running her tongue all over his head. Daryl guided her mouth further down and pulled her back. Beth hummed around him and Daryl groaned.

"Get up." Daryl said as he pulled a whining Beth to her feet. Daryl stood up and quickly threw her over his shoulder. "I'm going to fuck you all night." Beth giggled as he stalked down the hall with one hand holding his pants up and the other across her thighs holding her to his shoulder. Daryl tossed her on the bed and flipped her over to finish unzipping the dress. He pulled it off and leaned over and bit her softly through her panties on her ass.

"Take everything off." Beth said pushing up on her knees and pushing back into his face. Daryl pulled the panties roughly down her legs and spread her legs apart. Beth dropped to her shoulder as she reached around and unclasped her bra and pulled it off while Daryl undressed. Daryl grabbed her again and stood her on her feet on the mattress and sat behind her and grabbed her hips.

"What?" Beth said grabbing his wrists to keep her balance. Daryl moved his mouth between her legs and pushed his tongue between her lips. Beth tightened her grip on his wrists as her legs started to tremble. Daryl's fingers dug into her hips to help her stay upright. "Daryl I'm going to fall!" Beth whimpered. Daryl nudged her forward so she fell on her knees before flipping her over on her back. Beth spread her legs wide and moved her fingers between her legs and started circling her clit as she watched Daryl reach out and grab her under her knees and pull her closer.

"God you're beautiful." Daryl said falling against her and kissing her. Beth took advantage of having her hand between them to grab him and rub him against her self, moaning into his mouth before arching her back so she could guide him into her. "You better be ready." Daryl warned sitting back and placing his hands back on her hips so he could move hard against her. Beth let out a cry and grabbed at her chest to stop it from heaving up and down. Daryl moved his hands so his thumbs were against her center, rubbing her each time he moved. "Put your legs on my shoulders." Daryl said slowing down so Beth could work her legs up. He tilted her hips back and started moving again and Beth let out a sharp cry.

"Don't stop." Beth cried squeezing him tightly. "I'm so close." Beth whined. Daryl leaned forward and lowered his head to her chest and lightly licked at her nipples. Beth legs started trembling again and Daryl let down his arms and stilled inside her as he let his teeth drag over nipples. Beth let go of her chest and grabbed him with one hand around his neck and held him to her chest and pressed his lower back with the other. "Let me on top." she said wrapping her leg around him so he'd stay inside as he rolled over. Beth set her hands over his head and grinded down against him quickly, moaning and whimpering over Daryl muttered curses and grunts. Beth sat back suddenly and started to bounce up and grind down whimpering as she came. She slowed her movements and shallowly moved up and down as she trembled.

"I love watching you ride my cock." Daryl said encouraging her to with his hands to speed up. Beth smiled at him again and stretched across his chest to kiss him. Beth sat back up and placed his hands on her hips to guide her quickly up and down till he came. Beth fell forward and attacked his neck with light kisses. Daryl let her lay against him while he caught his breath. "You trying to kill me?" Daryl finally asked as she kissed across his chest. He rolled on his side and dropped her on the bed. Beth pouted when he finally pulled out of her. "You are trying to kill me." Daryl said as she spread her legs and lightly traced her fingers over her clit. Beth grabbed his hand and pulled it towards her pussy.

"Make me come again." Beth begged. Daryl cupped her and let her move against his hand. Beth rolled on her side and squeezed her thighs around his hand and kissed him deeply. Beth bite down on his lower lip as she came again. Daryl pulled his hand away only for Beth to grab it and pull it over her shoulder so he could pull her closer. "Thank you." Beth said resting her forehead against his shoulder. Beth pushed off of him and made her way to the bathroom. She was just about to ask Daryl if he wanted to join her when the phone rang. Daryl rolled over to answer it while Beth stepped into the shower.

"Yeah?" He said roughly into the receiver. "What the fuck? Which hospital?" Daryl said jumping from the bed. "I don't care about him is my brother alright?" Beth made her way out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and sat next to him on the bed. Daryl could tell she had rushed from the shower cause she still had suds on her shoulders from her soap. "I'll be there as soon as I can." Daryl said hanging up. "Come on." He said dragging her back to the shower.

"What's going on?" Beth asked as she rinsed completely, stepping out so Daryl could wash quickly.

"Merle and my dad were in an accident. That was Rick. They're in trauma at the ER right now. Daryl said rushing into the bedroom and pulling his clothing back on. "What are you doing?" He asked as Beth pulled on a pair of panties and jeans.

"I'm going with you. We'll take the baby." Beth said pulling on a tank top and hoodie. She left to go pack a diaper bag and met him in the kitchen with the baby sleeping against her shoulder. Beth jammed her feet into her converse sneakers and set the baby in his car seat. "It's going to be alright." Beth said taking his hand and squeezing. Daryl flipped the handle to the car seat up, strapped the baby in and let Beth lead him to his truck. Merle had to be ok.


	39. Chapter 39

Parallel Lives Chapter 39

Daryl sat on the bench and pulled Beth closer. She had dozed off while they waited for news about Merle. The baby was asleep in his car seat on the floor between Daryl's feet. The nurses had offered to let them wait in the special waiting room for critical care patients but everyone in there was weeping and had lost hope. Beth had said Merle was going to be fine and led him back to the regular waiting room. Daryl chewed on his fingers and stewed. His father had been driving and had speed through and intersection and another vehicle had crashed into the passenger side, where Merle was sitting. He had the window down and his arm resting outside on the door, something Daryl did all the time when he drove. Rick told them they'd have to look in to who was at fault for the accident. It had happened at a 4way stop. Daryl's father had already left the hospital complaining of whiplash. Beth couldn't believe he'd leave before knowing if Merle was ok. Davey opened his eyes and let out a wail, startling his father. Beth sat up and rubbed her eyes as Daryl lifted the car seat into his lap.

"Sweet boy you have to be quiet we're in a hospital." Beth said lifting him to her shoulder. "He feels a bit cold." Beth said unzipping her hoodie and settling him against her and stretching it around him again zipping it up. Davey turned his head against her shoulder and continued to whimper quietly and stare at Daryl. Daryl opened the diaper bag and pulled out a soother and popped it into the baby's mouth. Davey continued to peer around the room, but at least he was quiet now.

"I should send the two of you home." Daryl said as Beth settled back against him again.

"We're not leaving without you." Beth said again. Nurse Bob Stokey came buy and offered Beth a warmed blanket.

"He's still in surgery. No new updates." He said apologetically as he laid the blanket over Beth and the baby and rushed back to answer a buzz from a patient.

"Why's it taking so long?" Daryl asked running his hand over Davey's head.

"I'm sure we'll hear something soon." Beth said. All they knew that his hand had been crushed between the vehicles and he had struck his head a few times. He was unconscious when the ambulance had arrived and he hadn't woken up before being rushed into the OR. Daryl turned and watched as the baby gazed at him and realized he was picking up on his panicked state. He took a deep breath and leaned forward on his knees and tried to calm down. He tensed when he felt Beth's hand on his back, but eased once she started to rub his tension away. "Do you want to hold him? I need to go to the bathroom." Beth said once Daryl settled back again. He reached over and accepted the wrapped up baby and settled him against his lap.

"He's not sleeping yet?" Daryl asked. Davey looked up at him and smiled around his soother.

"He'll probably fall asleep on the way home." Beth said "Or if I feed him again." Beth said as she walked down the hall to the public restroom. Daryl leaned down and took a deep breath, smelling the baby's head and smoothed the baby's hair off his forehead. He had more hair then any other babies Daryl could remember seeing. If one more person told him he had a beautiful baby girl he'd be shaving the baby's head into a buzz cut. Beth trimmed it herself at home from time to time but she hadn't let him take him to the barber yet. Honestly the baby had the same hairdo he had when he had gotten lazy and let it grow for about a year. Beth made her way back from the bathroom and pulled off her hoodie before sitting down. She started to put it on backwards and left one arm free. She took the baby back from Daryl and handed him the free sleeve.

"What do you want me to do with this?" Daryl asked, watching as she settled the baby and pulled the sweater across covering them.

"Hang on to it so he can't kick the shirt open and flash the room." Beth said stretching her tank top down and freeing her breast. Davy rubbed his face against her before finally latching on. Beth smiled as Davy settled a hand against her heart and started to nurse. Daryl sat and absent-mindedly held the sweater over her and watched for any sign of Merle. Beth pulled her tank top back up and settled the baby against her shoulder and hummed while she rubbed his back. She stood up when she noticed a doctor making his way over to them.

"If you'd follow me please." The surgeon said leading them over to small office. Daryl stuffed the diaper bag into the car seat and followed the doctor.

"Is he alright?" Beth asked as soon as they sat on another bench. The surgeon leaned against the wall to face them.

"He's in recovery right now and will be moved to his room in the next few minutes. His hand was completely crushed. There was too much damage. We were not able to save it." The surgeon said. "He has contusions to his face and a concussion and we're going to be keeping him here for observation for a few days but he will make a full recovery. I'll have a nurse come get you once he's brought to a room. Feel free to stay in here to wait." The doctor said as he pager went off. "There's another emergency in the ER and they need a surgical consult. Here's my card if you have any questions." The doctor pulled on another smock and made his way quickly from the room.

"Thank God." Beth said exhaling and clutching at Daryl's hand.

"He's a cripple. Merle's gonna hate that." Daryl said. "Not the disability he's likely to get, but not being able to do everything he's always done." He clarified. Beth shot him a look.

"What exactly can't he do anymore?" Beth asked. "He can still hunt and fish. He'll figure how to do everything with the one hand."

"You don't get it." Daryl said sadly. A nurse came and led them to Merle's room. He was still sleeping so Beth stayed at the door with the baby. Merle had thick bandages covering his arm and stiches and bruises all over his face. "Hey man." Daryl said lightly touching his shoulder.

"Baby brother." Merle said opening his eyes. Daryl realized he was clearly drugged up. A doctor made his way into the room and checked Merle's vitals.

"Mr. Dixon you suffered severe contusions, a concussion and we had to amputate your right arm, from the middle of your forearm down." Merle pushed himself up to a sitting position, grimacing in pain from using his stump. He looked down at his arm.

"Merle, it's all gonna be fine." Beth said soothingly from the doorway as a nurse explained the morphine drip he was on. "You're gonna spend a day or two here to make sure you're okay, and then you're going to come stay with us till you're 100%."

"100%?" Merle spat out. "You blind girl?"

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself." Beth said walking over to the bed with the baby and placing him in Daryl's arms. She grabbed Merle's chin and made him look at her. "We'll be back tomorrow to visit." Beth said leaning over and hugging him. Merle just lay still on the bed. Beth realized she might need to take a different approach. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself you pussy." Both Daryl and the doctor turned to look at her. "What happened to you sucks, but you have a family that loves you and that are relieved that you are alive and fine. You're being a stubborn asshole, which is actually a good sign; cause you re going to have to be as stubborn as an ass to get back to where you were. And you'll do it to. I know it." Beth said taking the car seat from Daryl and placing it at the foot of Merle's bed. "Here hold Dave." She said carefully laying the baby between Merle's good arm and his body. Beth removed her purse and the diaper bag from the car seat. "What do you want for breakfast tomorrow?" Beth asked as she checked to make sure she had everything in the diaper bag.

"I don't care." Merle said stubbornly looking down at the sleeping baby.

"Alright I'll bring you a kale smoothie." Beth said slapping his feet. "Tofu and soy cheese sandwiches for lunch. I'll let you have hospital food for supper. The mystery casserole smelled alright." Beth said. "You brought me stuff when I was in here. I'll do the same."

"At least I could feel that slap." Merle said with relief. "I couldn't really feel anything till you did that." Beth squeezed his toes through the blanket.

"Merle you ain't paralyzed." Daryl said, finally speaking.

"You can make me anything but that health food you eat from time to time." Merle said sticking his thumb in the sleeping baby's fist.

"I want you to get some sleep. I'll be here at around 9am with your breakfast." Beth said tucking the blankets around Merle. "You're gonna give him something to help him sleep right?" She said turning to the doctor. He nodded and ordered a light sedative. "I'm going to need instructions for how to care for his injuries from home when I come back to I can make sure I have all the supplies." Beth said picking the baby back up and leaning over, making Merle kiss him good-bye. "Any chance you can tell us what happened to Mr. Dixon?"

"All I can tell you is he was able to leave and go home tonight." The doctor said.

"Should we be checking on him?" Beth asked.

"He didn't require any further observation. I wouldn't hurt though." The doctor said shaking Daryl's hand on his way out the door. Beth settled the baby in the car seat and buckled him up. Daryl swung the diaper bag on his shoulder and picked up the car seat. Beth leaned over and kissed Merle on the cheek and followed Daryl out of the room.

"I ain't checking in on my dad." Daryl said stubbornly. "I know this is his fault."

"You heard the doctor, we don't have to check in." Beth said pressing the button for the elevator. "We need to get home and get some sleep. I got make up the guest room, make breakfast for Merle and go shopping tomorrow." Beth said. Watching the numbers climb.

"You don't think I'm being a bad guy?" Daryl asked leading her on the elevator once the doors opened and pushing the button for the parking garage.

"You could never be a bad guy." Beth promised sliding over beside him and letting him pull her into his side so he could rest his chin on her head.

"I better get you home." Daryl said as the doors opened. He led them through the garage to the truck and helped Beth in through the driver's door before getting the baby situated into the back. Beth stayed in the middle seat and let Daryl hold her hand the entire drive home. She could tell that the very thought of losing his brother had shook him. Once they arrived home Daryl offered to take Ollie out and around the yard like he usually did while Beth got the baby down to sleep in his crib. He had woken up on the way home and it was 3:00AM, he needed to sleep. Beth was humming to the baby as she changed him when she heard Daryl walking down the hall.

"He's out again, only had to nurse him for about 5 minutes. He didn't even wake up while I changed him." Beth whispered as she wrapped the baby up in a soft wool blanket. Daryl nodded to her and made his way out of the room while Beth settled him into his basinet. She heard the shower turn as she walked into the hallway and made her way to their room and stripped down and quickly dressed in her pajamas and crawled into bed to wait for Daryl.

"You still awake?" Daryl asked as he walked from the bathroom with a towel over his shoulders and one around his waist. He lifted the one around his shoulders and furiously rubbed at his head to dry his hair enough to get dressed in a clean pair of boxers. Beth smiled and folded back the blankets on his side of the bed and patiently waited while he hung the towels on the hooks by the entrance to the bathroom.

"Come on, get some rest." Beth finally whispered. Daryl climbed into bed and shot Beth a look when she grabbed his arm, pulling him down she he was resting against her chest they way she normally rested against him. Beth held his head to her heart and ran her fingers soothingly through his hair purposely ignoring the way her pajama top was getting a small damp spot, right underneath where his eye was resting against her. Beth didn't bother fighting when Daryl pulled her down and against his chest.

"I can't sleep without you on top of me." Daryl said into the top of her head. "Thanks for dealing with Merle tonight." Beth just hugged him tighter in response.

Beth could hear Merle giving the nurse a hard time as she made her way down the hallway with Davey and a hot breakfast. The parking garage was full so Daryl had to drive around the lot looking for a spot.

"Merle Dixon I told you if you can't behave yourself I won't be giving you special treatment." Beth said walking into the room. The nurse dropped the clean gown on the foot of the bed and took away the tray of hospital food.

"She was trying to dress me. Didn't even want to let me try." Merle said ripping off the other gown and tossing it into the chair beside his bed. Beth walked to the foot of the bed and set the cooler bag and canvas bag she was carrying down. She pulled out a three pack of white t-shirts and 3 pack of boxers.

"I figured you weren't much of a nightgown kind of guy." Beth said as the baby smiled around his pacifier at his Uncle Merle. Beth sat him down again between his good arm and his body so she could rip open the packages. "We'll give you 5 minutes to get dressed." Beth said picking the baby back up and pulling the curtain around his bed. "And I brought you toiletries, you better use them." Beth said from behind the curtain.

"Where's Daryl." Merle asked struggling to get into the boxers, but feeling an odd sense of relief and pride when he got them on. He looked through the bag and fought with the deodorant, but he was able to get a swipe under each arm.

"Looking for parking." Beth answered bouncing with the baby. "You decent?" She asked.

"Yeah, you can come on back. Don't want you to catch a glimpse of what you passed on. Can't have you leaving Daryl for the big brother." Merle teased. Beth was relieved that he seemed to be feeling a bit better. Beth watched as he easily got the shirt on.

"Daryl's bringing up some more things. I don't want you walking around these floors without slippers on either." Beth said as she opened the cooler bag and prepared his breakfast on the table that could slide in front of him on the bed. "Scrambled eggs, fried tomatoes, bacon, sausage and ham." Beth said setting the plate in front of him. She opened a thermos and poured him a cup of coffee.

'Thanks sugar." Merle said accepting the fork into his left hand. He shakily was able to take a few bites without too much of a mess and Beth pretended not to notice the few egg crumbs that fell into the napkin she had settled in his lap. Daryl made his way into the room with the baby's diaper bag, another bag Beth had put together for Merle and the stroller. "Do you all think you're moving in?" Merle joked.

"Baby might have to take a nap." Daryl said tossing the gown out of the chair by his bed and sitting down. Beth sat on the arm and handed Daryl a sup of coffee too. "You need anything?"

'Give me a chance to go through everything Beth packed." Merle said as he finished up his meal. "She thinks of everything though doesn't she?"

"Sure does." Daryl agreed accepting the baby when Beth handed him over to go through the different things she had gotten for Merle.

"Alright I brought these different footwear options." Beth said holding up a pair of slip on sneakers, flip-flops and actual slippers. "And don't worry about it. These are all shoes I bought for Daryl that he refuses to use. I'm glad you wear the same size." Beth added placing each pair on the foot of the bed.

"Leave the sneakers." Merle said. "They ain't that bad." Beth smiled and put the other two shoes back in the bag.

"I brought you some a pair of pajama pants, a pair of track pants and a pair of Dickies, a button down and that Metallica T-shirt of Daryl's that I hate." Beth said holding up each article before folding them back into the over night bag. "I thought we could save the Dickies and he button down for coming home tomorrow." Beth added. "Here's everything you had in your pockets, they're was so much blood on your pants, I have them soaking at home. Your shirt was cut off though, I couldn't save it." Beth said apologetically.

"I loved that shirt." Merle said. "Serves me right wearing one of my good shirt to go to the gun store for ammo."

"Merle that shirt was old and faded. I'll find you a new one just like it." Beth promised. "You'll be able to wear it to my Fourth of July party next week."

"We're still having the party?" Daryl asked.

"Of course. With Merle staying with us for a few weeks it's going to be even easier for me to get ready for it. He'll help with the baby while you're at work so I can get everything done."

"I will?" Merle said. "I should be resting and recuperating."

"Of course you will. You love holding the baby." Beth said as she tidied up his room.

"You sure planning a party won't be too much?" Daryl asked. "You wanted to wash all the outdoor furniture, decorate the yard and make everything from scratch."

"And now I have help, and not just from you on the weekends." Beth said stubbornly. "Maggie, Glenn and Daddy are coming, Jax and his boys, I'm guessing more the bike club, maybe even Eugene, Rosita, Abraham and Tara. Rick and Shane have to work, but I told Rick he could drop Carl and Judith off if Lori didn't have anything planned. Daryl I bought Davey an American flag pair of shorts that match my bikini. We have to wear it." Beth reasoned.

"You need a girl. Boys are supposed to dress like their Daddies, not their Momma." Merle said.

'Don't worry. I can get you guys clothing with flags on them." Beth promised sitting on the foot of Merle's bed. "Now what do you want for lunch? I have your favorite soup cooking for supper." Beth added.

"You guys going to stay for lunch too?" Merle asked. Beth nodded her head.

"We'll head home and let you rest until about 7:00pm before coming back with supper though. And I might send Daryl. I'm usually getting the baby to bed by then."

"I could use some time with my brother." Merle said patting the side of the bed. "Gimme that baby." Daryl stood up and eased the baby beside Merle. "You guys feel like pizza for lunch?" Davey kicked his feet and smiled.

"I guess that 4 votes for pizza." Beth said with a smile. "You know it's his four month birthday today. Maybe we get Uncle Merle some cupcakes to celebrate."

"Are you just looking for an excuse to eat cupcakes?" Daryl asked. "Last night she bought 4 packs of those vending machine cupcakes." Daryl said with a laugh. "She did share but I could have gone for something different the second time around."

"Fine, no cakes." Beth said. "I'll just make some for the party." Beth said reaching over and grabbing one of Davey's feet and pulling him down the bed towards her. He giggled out loud. Beth started playing with him so he kept laughing; knowing that Daryl and Merle both secretly loved hearing the joy in his voice. She tapped his toes to his nose. She let him grip her fingers and he slowly pulled himself to a sitting position much to his mother's delights. He immediately moved his mouth to her fingers and started to suck and chew on them.

"He's pretty strong to be doing pull ups." Merle said. "Too bad as soon as you let go he falls right over."

"He'll be sitting up on his own in no time." Bet said picking the baby up so he could lean back against her legs.

"Not until he grows into that head." Daryl said. "I'm just glad his neck can support that weight." Merle laughed at the Beth's offended expression.

"All baby's look like this." She said defensively. "You both need to stop teasing him." Davey laughed in her lap at his uncle and father chuckling.

"I think he's fine with the teasing." Daryl said. Davey shoved his own hands into his mouth and eyed the two men across from him. He stuck out his lower lip and started to whimper. "I think he forgot you're behind him." Daryl said with a laugh. Beth pulled the baby into her arms and he rubbed his face against her shoulder before settling his head down on her shoulder.

"No he's just tired. We didn't go back to sleep after he ate this morning." Beth said. "He'll go down for a nap now, wake up while Daddy goes to get our pizza and be a happy boy while we eat."

"If being here is too hard on him, don't you worry about Ole Merle."

"It's not too much for the morning." Beth promised. "He's used to going out an around town with me and the boys during the week and Saturdays we usually go to Jacqui's. That's where we're taking you tomorrow."

"You know I might not get out tomorrow, doc said a few days." Merle said quietly. Watching as the baby drifted off.

"We both know the nurses won't be letting him keep you here any longer." Daryl said pulling his phone out and calling in their order, letting them know he'd pick it up around 12:30pm.

"I've been the perfect model patient." Merle said. Beth gave him a looks.

"Merle the nurse stopped me in the hall and said you were chewing her out for trying to get you in a clean gown."

"What can I say? I prefer my women to be taking my clothes off, not putting them on."


	40. Chapter 40

Parallel Lives Chapter 40

Beth dragged the pack and play down the hall towards her bedroom. Having Merle stay with them hadn't exactly been as easy as she thought it would be. The baby's crying woke him up and his snoring woke the baby up. Both Merle and the baby took frequent naps, but at opposite times. One was always waking the other up and Beth was fed up of soothing the giant smelly baby when he was cranky. Davey was sleeping contently in the middle of her bed and she thought about just leaving him there, but she knew Daryl wouldn't be happy if it became a habit. Beth quickly set up the portable crib and wrapped the baby tightly in a fresh blanket and lowered him down to nap. She heard Merle shuffling to the guest room so she quietly closed her door and then moved to the porch swing to let the baby sleep in peace. She heard Daryl pull in to the yard and she quickly rushed around and pushed him back into the truck and climbed into his lap.

"What are you doing?" Daryl asked looking towards the house.

"The idiot is napping at the same time as the baby." Beth said reaching behind her and restarting the truck. "Pull into the garage." Beth said resting her head against his chest so he could see around her. Daryl backed out of the driveway and pulled over to the garage. He had barely got the truck into park again before Beth was pulling his belt open. Beth slid over to the passenger seat and pulled her panties off while Daryl undid his pants and helped Beth back into his lap. "5 days your brother's been here. Between him waking the baby and not leaving us alone we haven't got to be alone." Beth said reaching between them and working him with her hand. Daryl worked on the top few buttons on her dress and reached up and massaged her breasts. Beth wrapped her arms around his neck and moved up so she could guide him into her. Beth dropped back down and grabbed ahold of the hair at the back of his neck and kissed him as she moved.

"Let's kick him out." Daryl said moving his mouth to her collarbone. Beth shook her head. "Oh come on. He's ruining our lives."

"We said he could stay till he was done his physio therapy." Beth said sealing her mouth over his and kissing him deeply. Daryl grabbed her hips and started meeting her movements. Beth reached to the side and tilted his seat back a bit so she was grinding against him. "Oh God!" Beth said moving faster. Daryl tilted her head back and started kissing her neck. "I'm so close." Beth whispered. Her bliss was cut short when the door to the house slammed open.

"Sorry kids, but your damn baby is screaming." Merle said. "Your tits look especially nice since you've had him Sugar." Merle added before walking back to the house. Beth let out a frustrated moan and opened the truck door and eased her self to the ground and redid her buttons.

"Rain check?" She asked pitifully as Daryl stuffed himself back into his pants. Beth started to walk faster once she got closer to the house; the baby's cries didn't sound like his usually fussing. Daryl worked his way into the house and shot Merle a dirty look as he helped himself to the casserole Beth had on the stove.

"You couldn't go try to calm the baby down?" He asked grabbing a drink from the fridge and setting it on the table before making his way over to the sink and washing his hands. Daryl kicked off his boots and walked down the hall and found Beth settling the baby in her lap and sticking the thermometer in his ear. The baby was still crying and trying to wiggle out of Beth's arm. His poor little cheeks were rosy red and his nose was running.

"Poor boy, stay still." Beth cooed. "I thought he was just cranky from his busy day at the party." Beth said giving up and lying him down on the bed and holding him still for the 30 seconds it took to take his temperature.

"Is he sick?" Daryl asked coming over and picking the baby up. The baby fussed against his shoulder while Beth nodded her head as she read his temperature.

"He's got a fever. I'm going to give him some Baby Motrin. He might be getting his first tooth." Beth set the alarm on her phone for an hour. "If it doesn't help I want to take him to the ER." She added as she walked to the medicine cabinet.

"For a fever?" Daryl asked rubbing the baby's back.

"Baby's can have seizures from fevers." She said coming back and reading the back of the medicine. "It says I should call the doctor anyway since his under 6 months old." Beth said picking up her phone and calling the clinic. "Sasha? Oh thank God you're working." Beth said explaining the situation. "Thank you so much. She's getting the doctor." Beth said to Daryl. "Hello? He's almost 5 months old. It's 101.7. He's about 16 pounds I think." Beth added. "It's safe? I will." Beth said hanging up the phone after thanking the doctor. "He said to give him half a dose of the medicine and see if that helps. If not we should bring him right in." Beth said measuring out the liquid into the dropper like syringe.

"Do you want me to give it him?" Daryl asked settling the baby into the crook of his arm and holding him firmly while reaching over. "He ain't going to like the person forcing that in his mouth." Beth gratefully handed over the medicine and went back to the bathroom for a washcloth, knowing that some of the liquid was going to be spit out. She flinched when the baby started crying harder and rushed back to the bedroom. "He took it, but he didn't like it." Daryl said letting Beth wipe his mouth off. Davey wiggled into her arms and cried against he softly. Beth hummed to him and picked up a throw from the end of the bed and made her way to the porch swing. Daryl watched while she settled the baby between her and the back of the swing and eased the soother into his mouth as they rocked. Davey continued to fuss as he reached for Beth. "Come on baby." Beth said pulling him back against her chest and letting him snuggle in.

"You need anything?" Daryl asked leaning in the doorframe and watching Beth try to get the baby comfortable. Beth shook her head. "I'm going to go make sure the other baby's alright. I'll bring you back something to eat and drink." Beth nodded her head and let the baby tug on her hair. Daryl walked through the hall and found Merle sitting in the kitchen, trying to open a can of soda. He used to do it one handed all the time, but with his right hand. Merle finally stuck the can between his knees and got it open.

'Hey, what's wrong with the kid?" Merle asked. "He never cries like that when Beth's around."

"He's got a bit of a fever. We might have to head on out to doctor if it doesn't go down. He might be teething; it's kinda early though. Beth's trying to get the fever down and calm him down." Daryl said lifting a serving of the casserole and sitting across from Merle. "Baby's too young for a full dose of Baby medicine. We can only give him half."

"He ain't sick. He's a Dixon. I'd bet my right nut he's getting an early tooth." Merle said.

"I think Beth would have noticed a tooth." Daryl said. "How were the other boys today?"

"Fine. They helped Beth clean up the yard and rinse the recycling from the party. Took all their decorations down and stored them away in shoeboxes from the next party. Jax came and got them early today. Dave was a little off though; barely laughed at my funny faces during snack time."

"Beth said she thought he was growing again the other day. He's been tired lately. Doesn't want anyone but Beth holding him, even if they got his blanket. He's usually ok with anyone so long as they got a blanket that smells like Beth." Daryl said as he finished. "You got to do something about your snoring. You've been waking my baby up every night."

"I did I suggested that Beth move him back in with you guys." Merle said. "It's just for another few weeks. They're fitting me for a fake hand soon and teaching me how to do shit one handed." Daryl stood up and cleared the table and loaded he dishwasher up. He dished a small serving out for Beth before putting the leftovers away and poured out a glass of water for her and carried them to the bedroom. He was met by relative silence. He could hear Beth singing about slaying a dragon on the swing and made his way to the porch. "You want me to take him?" Daryl asked from the bedroom.

"You can't he's nursing." Beth said patting the spot next to her. She was scrolling through her phone. "I can't use the ear thermometer for another 2 months. It's hard to get an accurate reading on baby's under 6 months old. Daryl I think I hurt his little ear checking before." Beth said setting the phone between them. She kissed the baby on the forehead and apologized.

"How are you going to keep the thermometer under his tongue?" He asked. Beth picked her phone back up and scrolled down. "Up his ass?" Daryl asked. "Poor guy." Daryl said making a face and handing Beth her water.

"I'm not looking forward to it either." Beth said taking a sip. Davey spit her nipple out and snuggled into her chest. Beth let Daryl take him so she could eat a few bites while he burped before she switched sides. "It said it won't hurt him, but to make sure he doesn't squirm into the thermometer. I kinda hope he falls asleep." Daryl nodded as he continued to rub the baby's back. Beth took a few more bites before getting up and taking her dishes to the kitchen. She handed Merle his pills and walked back to the bedroom and set up a towel on their bed and gathered the diapering supplies and the other thermometer. Daryl handed her the baby and she settled him down and he immediately started to cry as Beth quickly stripped him. Daryl sat down and held on to his stomach as Beth quickly took his temperature, apologizing for the whole 90 seconds it took. "It's still over 100." Beth said diapering him and putting a fresh onesie on the baby and lifting him to her shoulder. "I want to take him in." Beth said grabbing a sweater for herself and walking to the nursery to pack the diaper bag. Daryl changed out of his work clothing and went to let Merle know they were heading out. Beth settled the baby into his car seat and slipped on her shoes on, meeting Daryl in the kitchen. Beth lugged the car seat out to the truck and blushed when she noticed her panties were still on the passenger side seat. She let Daryl take the baby and buckle him in while she slipped her panties back on.

"You know he's going to be fine." Daryl promised. "You don't need to be running out of the house without panties.'" He said climbing into the driver seat and backing out of the garage. Beth let out a small laugh and leaned over the seat and smoothed her hand over the baby's head and hummed to him. "I'll drop you two off at the door and meet you in the waiting room." Daryl said as they drove through town.

"I hope it's not too busy there." Beth said sorting through her purse. She pulled her wallet out and shoved it in the diaper bag and pushed her purse under the seat after handing her phone to Daryl. He shoved it in his shirt pocket as he pulled up to the curb and let Beth out. He waited while she unbuckled the baby.

"Leave the car seat. Just take him and the bag." Daryl said handing over their insurance card from his wallet. "I'll be right in. If they take you right out back let them know I'm on the way." He said reaching over so he could close the door for her. Davey had started to fuss again so Beth hurried into the hospital. Daryl quickly pulled around to the parking lot and was lucky to find a spot close to the door. He walked in just as the triage nurse was showing Beth through. "Hold up." Daryl said rushing forward with the car seat. They were led into a small curtained area.

"Alright strip him down to his diaper. I'm going to bring in a cool compress for him. The doctor will be right in." Beth stripped him down before pulling him to her shoulder again and bouncing with him. The doctor made his way in and Beth handed the baby to Daryl while the doctor looked in his ears and down his throat. Davey was screaming by the end of the exam.

"I'm quite sure he has a bit of a throat infection. I'm going to order blood tests to be sure. A nurse will be in to draw is blood. I'll put a rush on the results. I'm going to order a dose of antibiotics. I want his fever down before I let you go home." The doctor said moving out of the way while a nurse came in. Beth turned away while they took the baby's blood. Daryl watched as she grabbed her sweater and pulled it on. The nurse left with the baby's blood and Beth turned around and let Davey wiggle into her arms.

"Shhh. Sweet boy it's ok." Beth said sitting on the cot and snuggling him. "Say thank you to Daddy for being braver than Mommy." Beth added. A nurse came in with his medicine and Daryl reached over for the baby again. The nurse gave the baby a shot and he screamed even louder reaching for Beth. Daryl handed him over the nurse pulled the curtain and Davey settled against Beth and continued to sob. Beth stood up and started to walk and bounce around the room. Once the baby had settled down she sent Daryl out to ask if she could try feeding him. Daryl came back and told her feeding him was fine. Davey was still too upset to nurse so Beth continued to walk and sing to him. Davey was soon just whimpering against Beth. A nurse came in and took his temperature. She came back a few seconds later with a cooling bath.

"He's still a little warm. Let's cool him off." The nurse said setting the bath up. Davey barely protested once Beth pulled his diaper off and laid him in the tepid water. "We'll get him cooled off and you can try feeding him again. I bet we'll have his fever down and the blood results by then." The nurse said as she sponged the baby. She lifted him out of the tub and handed him to Beth. "Be by to check on you soon." The nurse said on her way out of the room. Beth diapered the baby and wrapped him a receiving blanket and sat beside Daryl on the cot and hummed while he nursed. He was so tired out he fell asleep after a few minutes. Beth settled him into his car seat between her and Daryl and kept her hand on his cheek to make sure he didn't get any warmer. Beth let out a relieved little sob once he doctor came back and he was smiling. He went over the blood test results with Daryl while the nurse and Beth took the baby's temperature again.

"Good news Mom, he's temperature has dropped a bit." The nurse said as Beth put the diaper and the onesie back on. The doctor wrote out two prescriptions, one for a mild antibiotic for the throat infection and one for very low dose Motrin for his fever. Beth thanked the doctor and nurses as Daryl walked them back out. Beth took care to make sure the baby was covered.

"Daryl let's go fill these right away." Beth said climbing into the back with the baby. She slipped another blanket around him. Daryl nodded in the mirror and pulled out of the lot.

"I'll run in, you stay out her with the baby." Daryl said handing her the diaper bag over the seat. Beth pulled it in her lap and dug out the baby's soother and hummed to the baby as he held on to her thumb. "Come on you know he wants you to sing." Daryl said turning to look back at them at a red light.

"But Daryl he only likes it when I sing Pour Some Sugar On Me or Like A Prayer." Beth said. "He's such a little weirdo." Davey looked up at her and smiled. "All right." Beth said as she started to sing the Def Leopard song. Davey laughed once she got to the chorus. Daryl parked the truck and chuckled on his way inside to the counter. Beth started in on Like Prayer while she waited for Daryl to make his way back, stopping only once Davey's eyes slipped closed and he dropped her thumb. She carefully climbed over the seat into the front and waited while Daryl paid up. Beth pulled her purse out from under the seat and reached back to the back to grab the bag and restock her purse. Daryl made his way back with the prescriptions and a print out from the pharmacist.

'He finally resting?" Beth nodded and shoved the medicine in her bag and started reading over the pages. "We got to keep an eye open for any rashes. Baby could have allergic reactions to the meds."

"He's rash free right now." Beth said reaching over and grabbing Daryl's hand. "I was really scared thank you for being calm. It kept me calm." Beth said.

"No problem." Daryl said squeezing her hand back. "Besides I know ain't nothing can kill a Dixon but old age and another Dixon." Daryl pulled through a drive thru and ordered a few burgers. "You barely ate." Daryl said. "And if I don't get something for Merle he'll whine about it for the next two weeks." Beth leaned over and kissed his cheek while they waited for the food.

"I'm moving the baby back to our room till he's all better." Beth said. "Not just for his nap times." Daryl turned to look at her. "I know he can't sleep in our bed. I just want him close by."

"I'll set up his little bed in our walk in closet and we can leave the door ajar." Daryl said. Beth agreed. "I don't want him losing the ability to get himself back to sleep."

"He just started sleeping through the night. I'm sure he'll be fine." Beth said holding taking the food from Daryl so he could pull back out. "When I was sick I used to limb in bed with my parents or Maggie and turned out just fine."

"When he's old enough to ask or if he cries for more then an hour straight he can sleep with us." Daryl promised. Beth let out a laugh and quickly covered her mouth to make sure she didn't wake the baby. Daryl pulled into the yard and took the bag of burgers from Beth. "Go on and get inside. I got him." Beth held the front door open so Daryl could make his way in with the baby and food. She smiled when she saw Merle sitting at the table chewing his nails waiting up for them.

"He alright?" Merle asked around a mouthful of the burger he quickly bit into. Beth nodded and turned the car seat around so Merle could look at the sleeping baby.

"He's got his first throat ache." Beth said. "Poor little man." She said as she ate her burger. Davey continued to suck on his soother and as soon as she finished her burger Beth eased him from the car seat and moved to the swing while Daryl set up the closet with the baby's Pack and Play. Daryl made his way out and found Beth and the baby asleep in the swing. He carefully picked Davey up and carried him to the closet and plugged in the small night light so he wouldn't be afraid and shut the door halfway before walking back out and picking Beth up. "Where's my baby?" Beth mumbled against him.

"Took him to bed first." Daryl said carrying her over and placing her in bed. He pulled the blankets around her. "I'm just going to take a quick shower." Beth grabbed his wrist and sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes.

"We could take a shower together." Beth said pulling Daryl to the bathroom. "Leave the door open incase he cries, I don't want Merle coming in to get us." Daryl pulled her back to feet and let her hop into his arms. Beth let out a frustrated sigh when the phone rang. She slid out of his arms. "Go on take your shower, I got it." Beth said grabbing the phone so it wouldn't wake the baby. "Hello?" Daryl made his way to the shower and finally rinsed off the grime from work and the sweat from being nervous about his baby being sick. Beth opened the shower door and slid in behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Who was on the phone?" Daryl asked groaning when her hand slipped down and pumped him up and down.

"The boys are coming over tomorrow." Beth said pushing on Daryl so he'd turn around. He grabbed his hand and pushed it between her legs. Beth moved her hips against his hand and let Daryl back her up against the tiles.

"Wrap your legs around me." Daryl said lifting her up. Once she had locked her legs around and he had guided himself into her he grabbed her hands and held them over her head against the wall and started to move. Beth moaned against him and tightened her legs around his waist. Daryl let go of one of her hand and moved his free hand between them. "You got to come fast tonight." He said between kisses and he pressed against her clit and circled her roughly. Beth knew at any moment they could be interrupted by Merle or Davey so she wrenched her other hand free and grabbed Daryl's shoulders and started moving up and down to meet his movements.

"Not working. Let me down." Beth said unwrapping her legs. She walked over to the bench placed her hands flat against the wall with one foot on the bench and looked over her shoulder. "Like this." She said. "Put your hands back on me!" She begged as Daryl walked up and grabbed her chest as he moved roughly against her. Daryl sucked on her neck when she finally threw her head back and came against him. She pressed her hips back to let him know he could move again. Beth reached between her legs and cupped his balls and gently rolled them in her palm as Daryl came and bit her shoulder softly to suppress his groans. He pulled her back under the shower spray and let her rinse first.

"Go on get to bed." Daryl said grabbing the soap and working it over his body. "I'm still filthy from work."

"I like you filthy from work." Beth said quietly over her shoulder as she walked out of the shower and into the room. She pulled on one of her pretty nighties and checked on the baby. She smoothed his hair back and listened to him breath for a few seconds before quietly leaving the closet, but leaving the door open a bit further and climbing into bed. She was sound asleep in the middle of the bed when Daryl finally made his way to the bedroom after brushing his teeth and drying off. He pulled on some boxers and checked on the baby too, running his finger over his little hand. Davey tightened his fist around his finger and Daryl let out a sigh, scooping the baby up and carrying him to the bed. "Just for tonight." He said settling down with the baby on his chest. Beth rolled over and woke up when she felt the baby blanket. "I'm serious, just tonight." Daryl said as she eased the baby between them and kissed his little head.

"Just tonight." Beth repeated with a smile as she pulled the blanket around the baby. Daryl rolled his eyes when Ollie jumped on the other side of Beth and joined them in bed.

"He grabbed me finger when I checked on him." Daryl said settling on his side with his arm around the baby and Beth.

"And you tell people I'm the soft one." Beth whispered.


	41. Chapter 41

Parallel Lives Chapter 41

Beth stretched on the porch and started her morning workout with the baby. She was in the middle of a set of lunges holding a smiling baby in front of her when she saw a truck making it's way up their road. She continued with her lunges, but stopped when she noticed that Tyreese was driving Daryl home.

"What's going on?" Beth asked walking down the steps with the baby on her hip.

"Martinez left a back slide on the ground, Daryl stepped on it and fell when we opened. Hit his head and back pretty hard. Dale got me to take him to get checked out. He's off for the rest of the week." Tyreese said as Beth rushed around to the passenger side and pulled the door open.

"I'm fine." Daryl said holding the ice pack to the back of his head. Tyreese snorted from the back of the truck as he unloaded Daryl's bike.

"He wouldn't leave his bike. Dale had to threaten to fire him to stop him from driving himself." Tyreese said.

"I'm fine." Daryl repeated as Beth swung his arm over her shoulder and helped him into the house. Tyreese came over to help him up the stairs.

"Thanks for bringing him home." Beth said setting the baby down and helping Daryl into the bedroom. The baby started crawling after them mumbling Ma-Ma. "Come on Davey, Daddy's hurt we have to get him to bed."

"I can do it on my own." Daryl said stubbornly. Beth ignored him and eased him down on the bed. She laid a clean towel over his pillow and helped him lie back. She lifted his feet to the bed and scooped the baby up and placed him on the bed.

"Go give Daddy to hug to make him feel better." Beth said as the baby crawled up the bed and up Daryl's chest. Beth smiled as he gripped Daryl's cheeks and put his mouth on his nose and made smacking noises as he drooled on his face as he kissed him. Beth worked his boots off and walked them out to the kitchen. She came back and saved Daryl from the assault from the baby. "Let me see your head." Beth said helping him back up to a sitting position and working his button up open and peeling it from his body. Davey was whining at her feet and hugging one of her ankles so she picked him back up and let him sit on Daryl's lap while she got out the antiseptic and ointment. She came back and poured a small amount over the gash on the back of his head and dabbed the ointment on and eased him back to the pillows. The baby held his arms up but Beth just patted him on the head and moved down undoing Daryl's belt and pants. She eased his pants off and left him in his undershirt and boxers before scooping the baby up. "You rest here and don't get out of bed unless it's to go to the bathroom." Beth said handing him her iPad and queuing up Netflix. Daryl sat back and watched a few sitcoms listening as Beth went about her day. He had no idea what she did all day, but so far she had finished her mommy and me work out, swept and mopped all the floors with the baby strapped to her and put on laundry. Beth came back into the room and handed him a glass of water and two pain pills. "What would you like for lunch?"

"You don't got to make anything, I usually just drink a lot of water and have supper when I get home." Daryl said.

"Then I'll start sending a lunch with you next week when you head back." Beth said walking over and fluffing his pillow. "I'm making some soup anyway, you want that and a half a grilled cheese?" Daryl nodded and Beth made her way to the kitchen and placed the baby in his high chair. "You think you'll be ok by the weekend? It's Labor Day." Beth called as she shook out some baby cereal puffs on his tray and smiled while his carefully picked up a puff with his pointer finger and thumb and moved his head towards his hand. "Good boy." Beth cooed. "You eat all your cereal and then it's sleep time." Beth said as she made the sandwich and checked the soup. She set up a tray while the sandwich cooked and set her place at the table with the baby. Davey was so focused on feeding himself that Beth had to snap a quick picture of him. She carefully made up the tray with half the sandwich, some soup and a cupcake and brought the tray in and kissed Daryl on the head before coming back out and sitting with the baby. Davey smiled at her and dropped some of his cereal to Ollie. "Sweet boy you need to eat that to grow big and strong." Beth said blowing on a small spoonful of her soup and let the baby have a small bite. He smacked his lips so Beth feed him a few more bites of the soup and finished her half sandwich. "Do you want some more?" She called to Daryl as she wiped the baby off.

"Nah, I'm alright." Daryl called. Beth quickly collected his empty tray.

"I'm going to get the baby down, then I'll give you a message." Beth said lighting a candle. She walked out of the room ignoring his protests about being fine. Beth picked he baby up and made her way to the nursery. Daryl listened to her sing a baby friendly version of Enter Sandman. Beth made her way back to the bedroom later with two laundry baskets and blew the candle out and folded and put away their clothing while it cooled a bit. Beth helped Daryl roll over and ran her fingers lightly over his back and side. "You're going to have bruising." Beth said settling on his backside and pouring the oil in to her palms and working the knots out of back.

"Feels good." Daryl said shifting underneath her. "I didn't realize how much work you did when you're home." Daryl said.

"Its Wednesday, that's laundry and floors day." Beth said. "I split the work up so I'm free by noon." Beth said moving her hands up to his neck. "Once school starts I'm going to have to be able to head out by 1:30pm to pick up Abel and Thomas from school." Beth said.

"What do you do on Thursdays?" Daryl asked.

"Thursdays we walk around the lake twice, since Davey hates how we bounce if we run or jog, so we have to walk around twice. Then we come back and clean the bathrooms and wash the windows inside and out." Beth said sliding off his back and settling beside him on the bed. "You want to know what we do the rest of the week?" Daryl nodded his head. "Monday we do all our shopping for the week and any baking or cooking for the freezer. Tuesday is vacuuming day and since I hate vacuuming that's all we do. Friday is garden day most of the year. Once the garden is closed Friday yard day. We clean the yard and make sure our stuff is covered for the winter and we do extra cleaning around the kitchen."

"You keep pretty busy." Daryl said grimacing as he rolled over.

"You stiff anywhere else?" Beth asked sliding a hand down his stomach into his boxers. "You want me to make this feel better too?"

"What are thinking about?" Daryl asked as she rolled closer and kissed him. Beth pushed back on his shoulders when he tried to roll on top of her.

"You just lay there. You're injured and sore." Beth said pulling off her shorts and panties.

"Just lay here?" Daryl asked as Beth sat back and pulled her tank top off. Beth nodded and swatted at his hands when he reached for her chest.

"That's not just laying there." Beth said grabbing his hands and holding them over his head. "You leave you arms up there." Beth said kissing down his neck and chest. She tugged his boxers down and kissed around his stomach. Beth reached down and held him while she licked his length to get him wet before moving her hand up and down and sucking softly.

"You know I can just lay here with you straddling my face." Daryl said as his hands twitched. Beth looked up at him and smiled.

"You can't let me take care of you can you?" She asked moving her hand. "I'll let you use your hands." Beth said climbing into his lap and guiding him into her. Beth took his hands and guided them to her hips. "Show me how you want me to move." Beth said as she slowly started to move. Daryl pulled her forward and reached up and cupped her breasts and squeezed. Beth moaned against him and kept moving slowly against him. Beth moved his hands back to her hips and braced her own against his chest to moved harder against him. "Will you play with me?" Beth asked rotating her hips. Daryl quickly moved his fingers against her and circled her lightly as she moved. Beth threw her head back and leaned back and held on to his knees as she moved up and down.

"You're so fucking hot." Daryl said pressing against her. Beth peered down at him. "Sorry, you're so pretty." Beth smiled and continued to move.

"You have to come." Beth suddenly said clenching around him. 'Now!" she said falling forward as she came. Daryl guided her back up right and moved her till he came. Beth rolled off of him and took a few deep breaths before rolling off the bed and pulling her clothes back on.

"Why'd you rush?" Daryl asked pulling his boxers back up. Davey started to fuss from his room and Beth smiled before leaning over and kissing him on the forehead.

"He only naps for about an hour after lunch now." Beth said as she made her way to the nursery. "Oh my Lord!" She squealed.

"What's wrong?" Daryl asked. Beth made her way back to the bedroom with the baby held in front of her.

'I think his diaper exploded." Beth said turning him so Daryl could see that he had poop all up his back and in his hair. Beth set him down in the tub and stripped his clothes off. "Oh this was my fault! I put the diaper on backwards somehow!" Beth said. "I don't even know how this happened." Davey smiled at her once she started to fill the tub. She carefully lifted him into his baby bath after wiping most of the poop off and started working the poop out of his hair. "Sorry baby." She said trying not to pull. Daryl made his way to the bathroom. "You better have to pee." Beth said. Daryl smirked at her and turned his back to use the toilet.

"Thought I could help you by rinsing his clothes out." Daryl said after he flushed. Beth handed him the onesie and overalls the baby had been wearing. Daryl filled the sink and wiped as much out as he could with toilet paper before leaving them to soak. "It ok if I take a shower?" Beth nodded and lifted the baby out of the bath and laid him on a towel and put his diaper on properly.

"I must not have even fastened the last one." Beth said sitting him up so she could wash her hands. Davey crawled over and banged on the shower door. Beth walked over and picked him up. "You just had your bath. You let daddy shower in peace." Beth said snuggling him to her chest and made her way to the nursery to dress him again. "Let's put your jammies on." Beth said easing him into a sleeper. "Are you going to help Mama make supper?" Beth asked as they made their way to the kitchen. She set him down in his high chair and gave him more cereal and let him snack while she started making a salad to go with the wings she'd go pick up. Davey smiled at her and held up some of his cereal, Beth leaned down and let him feed her a bite.

"Taking food right out of a baby's mouth." Daryl teased as he made his way to the table.

"Why do you have pants on?" Beth asked setting the salad in the fridge. "Why are you out of bed?"

"I'm going to go pick up the wings." Daryl said reaching for his boots. "You ordered some right?" Beth turned around and looked at him. "I'm fine. A bit sore but fine."

"Daryl I'll go get the wings and you'll rest like the doctor said." Beth said. "Davey already said he'd keep me company." Beth said getting the car seat out and setting it on the table. "You can come along for the drive if you want, but you're not driving anywhere. You hit your head. Give yourself at least a few days to get it straight again." Beth said sitting down and feeding the baby a few more bites of cereal. Davey held a soggy piece towards Daryl with a smile. "Daryl if a sweet baby offers you a bite you take it." Beth said. Daryl leaned forward and let the baby feed him the last piece.

"Tastes like plain popcorn. That's what we feed him?" Daryl asked.

"That's what babies eat. They don't get salt, seasoning and butter till they're older. In the morning he likes dipping it in apple sauce or some kind of mashed up fruit." Beth said picking him up out of the chair. "Now are you going to sit here and sulk or are you going to come for a drive with us?" Beth asked as she settled the baby into his car seat and buckled him up.

"What if someone sees me letting you drive me around?" Daryl asked holding on to the car seat so Beth couldn't leave.

"Oh Jesus Daryl! If anyone says anything you tell them that you were injured at work and your wife cares too much about you to let you drive around with a head injury." Beth said pulling the car seat out of his hands. "You stay home and think about what could happen if you passed out at the wheel. " Beth said stomping to the Jeep and buckling the baby in. She took a few deep breaths and calmed down before pulling out and making her way to the diner. Beth pulled into the lot and found a spot near the back and decided to just carry the baby inside and leave his seat in the car. When she walked in to the restaurant she could stop herself from walking back to the table with Martinez, Logan and a few of the other guys that worked at Dale's.

"Hey Beth." Martinez said laughing with guys about something.

"I'm so glad that almost killing my husband didn't ruin your day." Beth said as she picked up a glass of water and threw it in his face. "Learn to put your fucking supplies away before you kill someone!" She said placing the glass back down and stomping over to the counter. "Mama didn't mean to say a no no word." Beth said to the baby as she waited in line.

"Daryl won't like hearing about that." Carol said once Beth made it to the cash.

"Daryl gonna have to learn to live with it." Beth said settling into a stool and making the baby wave to Carol and Jacqui. "Did you hear what that idiot did?" Beth asked. Carol shook her head and leaned against the counter while Beth explained how her day had started. Jacqui came over with her order and caught the end of the story.

"Sweetie the next time you're in here for breakfast I'm going tell you all the stupid things your husband used to do. Him trying to drive with a concussion is probably the least crazy thing he's done."

"Great, I can't wait for his mid life crisis. Maybe he'll want to go base jumping." Beth said turning and flipping off a still dripping Martinez before thanking Carol and Jacqui and making her way back out to parking lot. Ed Pelletier walked in just as Beth made it to the door. "Don't even fucking try it." She said brushing past him and walking to the parking lot. Davey was picking up on his mother's tension and started to whine against her. "Shhh baby it's ok." Beth said opening the door and placing the food on the floor, leaning up to buckle him into his seat. "Mama's just made at those stupid old men." Davey whimpered and rubbed his eyes. Beth pulled a soother out of her purse and let him suck it into his mouth before she shut the door and climbed into the driver's seat. "Let's go home." Beth pulled from the spot and waved to Rick as he pulled into her old spot. "I'll see you next week Rick!" Beth called out the window. Judy would be starting to come spend the mornings with Beth while Lori went to work and Carl was taking AP Biology and Beth had agreed to tutor him and include it in the price of Judy's sitting fees. Thankfully Lori was only working mornings at her new job. Beth had found out it was volunteer work, so she had told Rick she'd tutor for free until Lori found a job that was paying. She had come over for a few play dates and even though she was a little over 2 years older, Davey loved crawling around with her and they had rolled a ball together. Beth pulled into traffic and watched as another car pulled out behind her and started following her home. There were still people at the cabins so she wasn't too worried but at a stop light she called home and told Daryl she thought someone might be following her. Sure enough when she pulled on their road the car followed. "Son of a bitch." Beth thought at it pulled into the driveway behind her. She honked the horn and Daryl made his way to the porch. A woman, she looked a bit older than Daryl got out of the car and held her hands up.

"Look I just want to talk to you." She said. "Please. Mother to mother."

"Who the hell are you?" Daryl asked walking gingerly down from the steps. The woman looked vaguely familiar.

"I'm Wendy Case, Jax's ex wife." Daryl nodded to Beth and she got out of the car and quickly got the crying baby out of his seat and rubbed his back. "Please I know you've been watching Abel. Gemma and Jax won't tell me anything about him."

"That is Jax's choice." Beth said handing the food to Daryl. "I don't know why you aren't in his life. It's not my decision or right to tell you anything."

"I know his step mother passed away. It was easier staying away when I knew he had her in his life. She's gone."

"You need to talk to Jax. Never come here again unless he invites you." Daryl said pointing to her car. "Now get out of here."

"Look he's sad about Tara dying, but he's happy and healthy. Please contact Jax." Beth said making her way to the house. "I'm going to tell him about this anyway." Wendy thanked Beth and got in her car and continued around to the cabins. Daryl squinted his eyes and watched while she parked in front of the third one.

"Shit how long do you think she's been staying there?" Daryl asked as he stiffly walked to the kitchen.

"I don't know. She's probably been watching us play in the yard though. She was probably going to approach me in the restaurant but thought better of it once she saw me throw a drink." Beth said as she picked up the phone and called Jax.

"Why'd you throw a drink." Daryl asked taking the baby from her.

"It was just Martinez. I told Ed off too." Beth said as she left a message for Jax to call her back.

"You ran into Ed?" Daryl asked as he settled the baby in his lap at the table. Beth nodded her head and started to set the table, placing the salad she had made in the middle.

"He was coming in to the diner as I was leaving." Beth said getting out plates and silverware. I just told him not to bother trying anything." Beth said opening the container of wings and the box of waffle fries.

"Did he do anything?" Beth shook her head.

"If I hadn't been in such a bad mood I'd have just walked by him." Beth admitted as she got them some drinks, hot sauce and sour cream.

"What'd Martinez say?" Daryl asked.

"Nothing. I just yelled at him and walked away after I tossed the water." Beth said sitting down and keeping her eyes down. "I scared the baby."

"I think he's recovered." Daryl said looking down at the smiley little boy in his lap. Beth pulled his highchair closer and got up to grab him some pureed carrots and stuck them in the microwave." Daryl placed him in the chair and let him chew on his fingers while he waited from his supper. Beth handed him a soft baby spoon and stirred the carrots to test and make sure they weren't too hot. Davey practiced dipping his spoon into the bowl while Beth fed him a bite. "You should let me feed him." Daryl said reaching for the spoon Beth was holding. "You should get to eat while it's still warm." Beth handed over the spoon and shook some hot sauce on her wings and watched while Davey played with his spoon and ignored the spoon Daryl tried to put in his mouth. "Come open up." Daryl said placing the spoon against his lips. Davey looked over at Beth and she opened her mouth, and he opened his and Daryl snuck in the spoon.

"You got to show him." Beth said seriously. "Try it." Beth tried to keep a straight face as Daryl tried to coax the baby into eating. She finished her food and sat back while Davey finished his carrots. "Such a big boy eating all his supper." Beth said wiping his chin with a napkin.

"Seriously, go on. I'll watch him till bedtime. Go take a bath or read." Daryl said picking the baby up out of the high chair. "We'll go watch some Animal Planet." Daryl said grabbing the baby's soother out of the car seat on his way to the basement. Beth started to clear the table. "Leave that! I'll clean up when you're getting him to bed." Beth put away the leftover salad and wings and fed the few fries that were left to Ollie. She left the rest of the dishes on the table and made her way to bathroom.

"Ma-Ma!" Davey called from the basement. Beth resisted going downstairs.

"Ollie you go play with the baby." Beth said shooing him out of her room.

Daryl tried not to be offended. The baby books said that Dada was usually a baby's first word but Davey's had been Ma-Ma. He was a smart kid, he knew who to suck up to. When the next words out of his mouth had been Ba-Ba, and he had been trying to pull down Beth's shirt in the middle of the diner, he really couldn't blame him, Beth had nice tits, but when he excitedly exclaimed doggy as Ollie bounded to the basement he decided that he had to have a man to man talk with the boy.

"Listen Big Guy, I'm thrilled your learning to talk, don't get me wrong. I'm just mildly offended that you don't seem to know me. I feed you every morning, I made your mom cut your hair so no one would call you a girl anymore. I put together that jungle gym outside, all the furniture you use? Crib, highchair, change table? I built that with my bare hands for you. Come on say Dada. Even just Da." Daryl said looking straight in the baby's eyes. Davey smiled t Daryl and leaned towards him to snuggle. Daryl sighed and let him settle into the crook of his arm. Davey rubbed his face against Daryl's chest and looked up.

"Ba-Ba?" He mumbled. Daryl let out a laugh and handed the baby his soother.

"I'm not bringing you upstairs till you say something close to Dad." Daryl said flipping to Animal Planet. There was a special about Artic Animals and Davey wave his little fists when a Polar Bear appeared on screen and dove into the water to swim around. "You like the bears?" Daryl asked mentally making a note to try and buy him a stuffed polar bear for Christmas. Beth had already started to pick up little things for him. Once the baby started crawling she had gotten Daryl to hide it all on the top shelf in the closet or in the garage. She was getting him to make a rocking horse for him too. Daryl sighed when someone knocked at the door.

"Ma-Ma!" Davey said as they stood up.

"No Mama doesn't knock, she lives here." Daryl said carrying him up the stairs. He shut the baby gate and placed the baby on the floor in front of his basket of toys and opened the door.

"Hey man." Jax said. "I got Beth's message on my way home. Kids are with Opie and Lila; they said they'd keep them a bit longer. What's up?" Daryl held the door open and let Jax into the living room.

"Wendy followed Beth home today. Come here." Daryl led him through the kitchen stepping over the other baby gate and pointing out the window. "You see that blue sedan in front of the third cabin from the left? She's staying here. She wanted Beth to tell her about Abel. Said you and Gemma won't tell her anything. Beth doesn't know the history there. She thought Tara was their mother. I didn't tell her. "

"I'll take care of it. You can tell Beth though, I don't mind. I didn't think she'd be a problem."

"I only know what I heard." Daryl said. "Merle, especially Merle 5 years ago, he ain't the best source."

"You hear that she was shooting junk at 8 months pregnant? That my mom found her passed out in a pool of blood? That Abel barely made it? He had open-heart surgery, and while he was in surgery she somehow got a hold of more junk and almost OD. She signed away her rights when Tara and I got together. She wants to revisit custody now that she's gone."

"You thinking about letting her see him?" Daryl asked. "She didn't look like she's on anything."

"I don't know." Jax said. "She was talking about supervised visits. Said she knew that Gemma was seeing the kids here. I don't know how she knows what she does."

"Small town. You really think no one would have talked to her?" Daryl asked.

"Good point. No one thought to tell me she was back in town."

'Well you aren't exactly approachable." Daryl said. "I'm off work for the rest of the week, don't worry about the kids coming here."

"I don't man. Beth's great with the boys. I feel a bit better knowing you'll be home. Might have a guy come keep her company till I get this Wendy mess sorted out."

"You can talk to Beth about that. Since the break in she's not too friendly with strangers."

"Nah, it'd be Chibs, Opie, maybe Tigg. Someone she knows." Jax said.

"We just got rid of Merle, don't subject her Tigg." Daryl said showing him to the door. "Alright Dave, let's go watch the bears." Daryl said turning around. "Dave?" He said again. The living room was empty.

"He's back here." Beth called. "He must have crawled away while you weren't looking." Daryl cursed under his breath and made his way to the bathroom. Beth must have stripped the sleeper and diaper off the baby when he crawled up cause he was sitting in her arms in the tub splashing.

"It's a good thing I put up those baby gates." Daryl said leaning against the doorframe. Beth smiled and picked up some bubbles with her hand and let the baby slap and them. "We're supposed to be giving your mom a break." Daryl said. The baby smiled at him and leaned back into Beth.

"It's alright. The bath had already started to cool down." Beth said. "He sneaks away from me and hides under his crib. He fell asleep last week and I couldn't find him at first." Beth said kissing the baby on the cheek. "He loves the water. We're going to have to get a membership for the pool this winter. It's going to be too cold to go in the lake soon."

"You gonna take him to those mommy and me classes?" Daryl asked.

"Maybe." Beth said. "I think we'd like that. We'll have to look at the schedule. It might not work out. I think we're clean. Can you come get him?" Daryl grabbed a towel from the rack and walked over to the tub. "You go see Daddy." Beth said holding him up. Davey reached for Daryl and pumped his little legs into his chest as he wrapped him in the fluffy towel.

"Da-La!" The baby screeched.

"You trying to say Daryl?" Beth asked. "We're working on Da-Da." She added waiting for Daryl to walk out of the room before getting out of the tub.

"He said doggy downstairs. Looks like I come in fourth place after your tits and the dog." Daryl said with a laugh.

"If his fifth word is the T word I know who to blame." Beth called from the bathroom as she pulled the plug and dried off. She wrapped in the towel and made her way into the bedroom. "Who was at the door?" Daryl explained that Jax had stopped by and that he had filled him in as Beth walked into the walk in closet and pulled on a nightgown and Daryl diapered the baby and let him crawl around their bed. "You are supposed to be resting today." Beth said walking back out and picking the baby up. "I'll get him to bed first." Beth teased as she took the baby to the nursery.

"I'm fine!" Daryl repeated as made his way to the bathroom to hang up the towels for Beth. "Barely even hurts anymore!" he mumbled stripping down to his boxers and brushing his teeth. He went through the house and locked up after calling Ollie back inside. Beth was tiptoeing out of the nursery as he was making his way back to bed.

"Come on, let me check you're head." Beth said pulling him towards the bed. She grabbed a clean towel and the ointment. Daryl grumbled but sat down and leaned forward so Beth could dab a bit more on with a cotton swab. "There." Beth said kissing right above the wound. "I'm not going to be able to grab you by the back of the head for awhile." Beth said climbing over him and settling against the pillows.

"That so?" Daryl said pulling her closer. Beth nodded and placed her head against his chest.

"You can understand now why I threw a drink in Martinez's face right?" Beth asked.

"I won't be bringing that up with him on Tuesday." Daryl said reaching over and turning off the light. Beth placed a kiss on his chest before laying her head down. "You going to let me get some work done tomorrow?"

"Maybe." Beth said. "Let's see how you feel when you wake up. What do you want for your birthday this year?" Beth asked. "It's your first birthday as a daddy. Last year I was too tired and fat to do anything fun."

"Maybe we get Maggie to come down and watch the baby and we go out. You'll make me that red cake again right?" Beth smiled and nodded. "She can't stay the night though. I'm going to have to gag you just to make sure you don't wake the baby up."

"It's your birthday, I should be making you make noises."

"You will." Daryl promised.


	42. Chapter 42

Parallel Lives Chapter 42

Daryl looked at the clock and cursed. He was mad about getting home late on his birthday and mad about being mad. Dale had left Daryl and Tyreese in charge after he had had a mild heart attack. He was stuck at home while he healed from his procedure. It wasn't anyone's fault that he was stuck here watching while Martinez finished changing the tires of car that had been brought in as he had been walking out to head home. He knew that Dale would have stayed and made sure the job was done right so he had walked back in and watched to make sure that everything was done right. He had called Beth and let her know he'd be late and he felt guiltier knowing that she was completely understanding about the situation. She'd told him to take his time, she'd get the baby down and they could have a late supper together instead. Hell she had even driven him out a sandwich since he had skipped lunch in an effort to get home earlier. She had only shown a bit of disappointment when Maggie had told her she couldn't make it down for Daryl's actual birthday. She promised to come on a weekend though so they could have a date night.

"You forgot to tighten the last bolt." Daryl said when Martinez stood up. "Come on man, its 7:40pm. Pick it up."

"I'm on it. You can head home. I've closed before." Martinez said as he tightened the last bolt.

"Yeah and you suck at tires. I don't want to deal with an irate customer in the morning cussing us out cause his tire flew off on the way home." Daryl said grabbing the socket from him and checking all the bolts. He started to lower the car. "Go on and bring it around. He's in the waiting room." Daryl said dismissing him as he put away the tools.

He finally made his way out to his bike and got on and started on the drive home. He pulled up and parked in the garage and sighed when he entered. Beth had the table set, with his cake all frosted and decorated in the middle of the table. He looked over and saw the slow cooker was on low and that she had gotten out her actual rice steamer. He sat down and took off his boots, placing them on the plastic welcome mat that Beth had by every door for his boots. "Beth?" He called softly. He didn't hear any noise; he didn't want to wake the baby if she was trying to get him down. He quietly walked down the hall and looked in the nursery. Davey was sleeping soundly on his back. He had already spit his soother out and kicked off his blankets. Daryl made his way over and carefully covered the baby and smoothed a hand over his hair before walking back down the hallway towards living room. He checked the stairs on the way to the basement but the lights were off and there were no sounds coming up the dark stairs. "Beth?" Daryl whispered again a bit louder as he made his way back towards their bedroom. He noticed a bit of light coming from behind the closed door.

"I can't believe it took you this long to find me." Beth said from the side of the bed. Daryl stopped in his tracks and stared at her. Beth was sitting on the edge of the mattress naked with her legs spread. "It's a good thing your birthday is at the start of fall. I was starting to get cold. Can you tell?" Beth said coyly as she traced over her nipple with her finger leaning back on one hand, Beth lifted her hand from her chest and motioned from him to come closer. Daryl shortened the distance and pushed back on her shoulders so she was leaning back and pushed her legs further apart. Beth sat back up and pushed his jacket off his shoulders as he kissed her stomach. "I figured you wouldn't mind bringing back Naked Fridays, even though it's Thursday." Beth said tugged on the t-shirt till Daryl leaned back and pulled it off tossing it towards the hamper.

"You going to be naked again tomorrow when I get home?" Daryl asked kneeling down on the floor and reaching up running his thumbs across her inner thighs.

"Maybe." Beth said sitting back up and looking down at Daryl. Daryl smirked at her before lowering his mouth. She smiled as he pressed her legs even further apart before sliding his arms under her thighs and reaching up and squeezing her breasts. Beth pressed herself closer and arched into his hands.

"Still maybe?" Daryl asked putting his hands under her armpits and tossing her back on the bed and settling between her legs again.

"I'll do whatever you tell me to do." Beth promised as she pulled him back between her legs. Beth let go of his head and moved her own hands back to her chest.

"First thing stop covering your tits." Daryl said looking up as he moved his fingers into her. "I like watching them move." Beth let her hands fall above her head and smiled down as Daryl lowered his mouth again. Beth whimpered as he teased her clit with his tongue. "You ready?" Daryl asked sitting up on his knees and reaching for his belt. Beth nodded and blushed as Daryl stared down at her.

"Stop staring and take off your pants." Beth whined. Daryl ignored her and kissed the top of her knees, taking the time to remove the belt from his pants and drop on top of his jacket before standing up and undoing his pants.

"Don't move." Daryl said when Beth started to sit up. He continued to stare at her as he walked over and picked up his jacket and belt and hung them on the hooks by the bathroom and dropped his jeans and boxers in the hamper. He reached down and pulled off his socks. "You have no idea how pretty you look." Daryl said walking over and opening the closet door so the mirror faced the bed. Beth smiled when he climbed back on the bed with her. Daryl stretched out beside her. "Climb up and watch yourself in the mirror." Beth let him pull her on to her side and smiled when he grabbed her knee on pulled it across his hips.

"I like looking at you." Beth whispered leaning down to kiss as she settled on top. She reached down and threaded her fingers through his and started swaying back and forth. Daryl moved one of his hands to her chin and titled her head so she was looking in the mirror. Beth moved her eyes to the mirror and Daryl lowered their joined hands back to her hips and moved her. Beth struggled to keep her eyes open and on the mirror, she bit her lip and moaned.

"Such a good girl." Daryl said pulling her down for a kiss. Beth rolled so he was back on top and moved her hips against him. Daryl moved his head beside hers and felt her settle against his shoulder and kiss the side of his neck between her sighs and moans as he moved. He grabbed one of her legs and settled it around his waist and pushed the other one up to his shoulder so he could move deeper. Daryl groaned into the side of Beth neck and nipped at her. Beth pressed his mouth into her and breathed deeply as she clenched around him. Daryl pulled back to watch her as she came. He continued to move against her while she came down. "Such a pretty sight." Daryl said before lowering his mouth again and kissing her softly. Beth pushed him back and scooted away from him so she could roll on her stomach. Daryl grabbed her hips and helped her up to her knees. Beth laid her head down against the bed and lifted her hips.

"More." She whimpered. Daryl pushed her forward and pulled her back sliding back into her with a groan. Daryl moved against her at a steady pace and felt her start to flutter around him again. Beth reached a hand between her legs and started to move them against her clit. She cried into the blankets as Daryl sped up his movements. Beth came again and trembled while Daryl finished. Daryl fell beside her on the bed and took a few deep breaths, trying to regulate his breathing. Beth rolled on her side and placed her hand over his heart. "Are you ready for your presents?"

"There's more?" Daryl asked watching while Beth rolled out of bed. Beth nodded and pulled on one of her nighties. "You have to get dressed? What about Naked Fridays?"

"Davey got you presents. He loves shopping and making presents with me." Beth said tossing him a pair of boxers and undershirt. "I know you're never supposed to wake a sleeping baby, but I'm going to anyway. We practiced him giving you your presents all morning." Beth said walking out of the nursery. Daryl sat on the side of the bed and watched the monitor as Beth leaned over the side of the crib and placed a hand on the baby's tummy. Davey opened his eyes and blinked at Beth. He rubbed his eyes and rolled on to his stomach before sitting up and lifting his arms so Beth could lift him up. Daryl met them in the hallway. Davey had placed his head against Beth's shoulder and he smiled at Daryl around his soother.

"Hey little man." Daryl said catching the soother as it fell from his mouth. Beth pulled Daryl to the table and pushed him into a chair. Beth left and walked over to the living room and reached behind the couch and pulled up a few gift bags. She walked over to the rice steamer and turned it on before sitting beside Daryl and placing the bags on the table and settling the baby in her lap.

"Hand Daddy his presents." Beth said pulling a small wrapped box from the bags and placing it in the baby's hand. Daryl reached over and held his hand out and Davey smiled as he dropped the box into Daryl's hand. Beth clapped and kissed the top of the baby's head. She handed him another wrapped gift and the baby repeated the motions. "We made the wrapping paper." Beth said as Daryl stacked his gifts. She helped Davey hand over the last gift bag. "Those are his little hands and feet." Daryl ran his fingers over the paper and smiled at the baby as he settled back against Beth.

"You did a really good job." Daryl said to the baby. Davey smiled and yawned as he turned over and rubbed his face against Beth's chest. "I don't think he cares if he watches me open the presents." Daryl said as Beth rubbed the baby's back and slid the soother back in his mouth.

"That's just cause he knows what's in them already." Beth said turning so Davey was facing the table. Daryl opened the first box, being careful to not rip the paper. Beth had gotten him a new wallet and had already put in a picture of the three of them in the picture slot.

"Thanks. My old one's falling apart." Daryl said picking up the next box. Davey lifted his head and smiled.

"His picked this one out at the store." Beth said. "I helped, but he made the final decision." Daryl shook his head with a smile as he carefully opened the next box. There was a silver switchblade inside. "He didn't like the black, the camouflage one or the gold one." Beth said. "The man at the store said it was small enough to carry everyday, but still practical." Daryl flipped the blade open and closed.

"It's a good knife. Good job." He said reaching over and running his hand over the baby's head again. "You did a good stopping your momma from buying the pink one I saw in the store ad." Beth blushed. "I knew you would have seen it."

"I wouldn't have bought it for you!" Davey laughed with Daryl as Beth pushed the gift bags closer. Daryl opened the first bag and pulled out a new baseball cap. "I bought while we were at the stadium when you went to the bathroom. I hide it in the diaper bag till we got home." It matched the little one the still fit the baby. "You guys can wear them while we watch the games." Davey pulled his soother from his mouth and held it out to Daryl and smiled when he took it before turning back to Beth and pushing her nightie open and latching on to nurse. Daryl chuckled and Beth adjusted him so he was resting more comfortably against her. "I guess he wants to go back to bed." Beth said pushing the last gift bag over. Daryl puled a new coat out of the bag.

"You got good taste." He said looking over the coat. It was a deep red plaid and it was lined on the inside to keep him dry.

"For when you start hunting this winter with Merle." Beth said as she rocked the baby in her arms.

"I's warm enough that I'll be able to bike to work all winter unless it snows." Daryl said folding the coat up and placing it at the far end of the table.

"So you liked your presents?" Beth asked. Daryl nodded and sat back contently. Beth jumped when the front door slammed open and winced when the baby clamped down on her.

"Happy 36th Baby Brother!" Merle said stomping into the house with a case of beer on his shoulder. Davey cried against Beth before settling in to nurse again. Beth winced as he nursed.

"You scared us and he bit me." Beth grimaced holding a hand over her chest and playing with the baby's hair to calm him down.

"I told you we weren't doing anything till the weekend." Daryl said taking the beer from Merle and setting them against the table.

"You actually think I believe that Blondie wouldn't have something planned for your actual birthday?" Merle said walking around the table and sitting beside Beth and across from Daryl. "Besides I know you miss having me around 24/7." Merle said reaching for a bottle of beer. "I thought the baby would be in bed by now anyway."

"He was giving Daryl his presents." Beth said getting up and making her way to the nursery. "Say night-night." She cooed to the baby. Davey waved his little hand in the air.

"You'd have woken him up even if he was in his room." Daryl grumbled pulling a beer off for himself. He let Merle look over his gifts. "What are you doing here? You really just visiting?"

"Just getting out of house." Merle said. Daryl nodded in understanding and took a pull of beer. Beth made her way back to the kitchen with a robe over her nightie and turned on the monitor on the kitchen counter so she could keep an eye on the baby.

"He wouldn't burp. I just want to make sure he doesn't spit up." Beth said turning off the rice steamer and slow cooker. She grabbed another set of silverware and plate and set a spot for Merle. "I'm just going with my gut, but you're probably hungry right?" Beth teased patting Merle on the shoulder and moving back to the stove.

"I could eat." Merle said. Beth dished the rice and gumbo into serving dishes and brought them over to the table. She pulled a salad from the fridge and grabbed some salad dressing and a bottle of water for herself. "You don't want a beer?" Merle asked as Beth served up the plates.

"Baby will want to nurse again before it'd be out of my system." Beth said as she sat back down. They ate in silence for a while. "You going to stay for cake?" Beth asked.

"Of course." Merle said helping himself to more rice and gumbo. "I'm sure you've noticed how skinny I've gotten doing all those exercises."

"Thank God Beth's been bringing you meals since you've moved back home and still doing your laundry." Daryl said sarcastically. He even usually dropped off lunch for them on his way to work on the days Beth made him lunches.

"It's no trouble, I just make more of whatever I make for us." Beth said.

"I have to share that with dad." Merle said.

"I'm not sending enough?" Beth asked. She had thought she had been dropping off enough for both of them.

"Of course you are, he's being an ass." Daryl said standing up to clear the plates. Beth stood up and shoved him back into his seat.

"Sit down birthday boy." Beth said taking the dirty dishes and placing them in the sink. She brought back dessert plates, forks and a knife to cut the cake. She cleared the leftovers off the table and brought over the ice cream and scoop. She lit the candles and made Daryl blow them out. "I had hoped the baby would have stayed awake so he'd get to see you. I want him to know what to do on his birthday."

"He'll get to watch you blow the candles out." Merle said.

"We're not going to my dad's this year." Beth said. "Everyone's coming here. I want to have his first Christmas at home."

"We can still have a party here." Daryl said.

"I'll be too busy. I want his first Christmas to be perfect." Beth said handing him the knife so he could cut the cake. "You're going to be too busy getting me the perfect tree, hunting a fresh wild turkey and helping me wrap all his presents." Merle laughed and made a whipping sound. "Both of you. I went a little crazy and have a lot to wrap."

"I'll help with the tree and the turkey." Merle promised as he dug into the cake.

"Thanks." Daryl said as he ate the huge slice he had cut for himself. Merle finished and put his own dishes in the sink.

"I'll be by tomorrow to fish." He said. Daryl had wanted to sit on the docks and fish for his birthday with Beth and the baby and Merle had invited himself at Sunday dinner. "I'll bring some friend chicken for supper too." Merle said grabbing two bottles of beer and making his way to the door.

"You don't have to bring supper." Beth said walking over to see him out. "But thank you. I'll make something to go with it." Beth said giving him a hug before shutting the door and locking it. "I can't believe I forgot to lock the door. You came in through the garage right?"

"Yeah." Daryl said walking over and wrapping an arm around her and turning her around. He reached in and pulled her breast out and smoothed his thumb over her. "He got you good." Daryl said. Beth looked down, and she did have a small bruise forming right around the top of her nipple.

"It's not his fault." Beth said leaning into his hand. "He's only bitten me when he's been scared like that." Daryl pulled her to his chest and hugged her tight. "Good birthday?"

"Yeah." Daryl said letting her lead him back to the bedroom.

"Go on and shower. I want to put away the leftovers an tidy up a bit." Beth said adjusting her top. Daryl grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the bathroom.

"It's my birthday." He said with a smile pushing her robe off her shoulders. "Food won't go bad will it?" Beth shook her head and pulled off the straps to her dress and stepped out of it once it fell at her feet. Daryl turned on the taps and started to fill the tub. "What do you put in there to make it all relaxing?" Beth pointed to a few bottles and Daryl handed them over so he could see how much she added.

"Secret to relieve the achy muscles is the mint oil." Beth said dumping in a capful. "The bath salts take swelling down and the bubbles are just fun." Beth said holding Daryl's hand as she climbed into the tub. She slid to the back and spread her legs. "You lean back against me." Daryl gave her a look but climbed in and leaned back. Beth smoothed his hair back as she pulled his head back against her shoulder. "Is it so bad letting me make you feel better?"

"I like taking care of you." Daryl mumbled grabbing her hands and holding them. "Still getting used to someone taking care of me." Beth kissed the back of his head and smiled.

"I don't mind you taking care of me." Beth said pulling one of her hands free and grabbing a facecloth and rubbing at the skin around his neck. Daryl rested his arms on her knees as she wiped him down. Beth switched his head to her other shoulder and continued rubbing at his skin.

"You gonna let me have a turn with the cloth?" Daryl asked rolling his neck as Beth wiped down his chest. Beth smiled and carefully stood up and let Daryl move back before settling between his legs. She handed him the facecloth. Daryl tossed the facecloth in front of them and squirted some body wash in his hands before he started rubbing her down.

"How dirty do you think I am?" Beth asked as Daryl pushed her forward and rubbed her back. He trailed his hands over the knobs of her spin.

"You're all tense." Daryl said pulling her back against him and rinsing her off. "And I hope you're feeling really dirty." Beth smiled as he kissed her neck. Beth turned over carefully to avoid splashing water out of the tub and climbed into Daryl's lap.

"I feel really dirty." Beth answered kissing him. "So dirty I think we should move to the dock and get the canoe out and finally, finally making love on the lake." Daryl leaned back in the tub and chuckled. "We'll tie the canoe to the dock and take a monitor with us, leave Ollie with the baby." Daryl kissed across chest.

"Alright. Dry off. I'll get some blankets." Daryl said holding her hands as she stepped out of the tub. "Grab the housecoats. And not one of your little silky ones that are shorter than my t-shirts." Beth skipped into the bedroom and pulled out two quilts and slipped on her flip-flops. Daryl slipped a longer robe over her shoulders. "You aren't allowed to be mad if I capsize the boat and we get wet."

"I'm counting on getting wet." Beth said grabbing the monitor from the side of the bed."


	43. Chapter 43 and authors note

Parallel Lives Chapter 43

Daryl stood in the hall and tried to keep his vow to keep his mouth shut. He, Beth and Davey were going to be heading over the Jax's to trick or treat through his neighborhood. Beth had been surprised when he said he wasn't going to be taking the boys out and had volunteered to take them with Davey. She had even made them all costumes. Well everyone but Daryl. Beth was so perfect she hadn't even bothered to suggest he wear a costume too. She was happy enough to have the whole evening with him and her "Avengers." Davy was truly an adorable Hawkeye. Beth had even drawn a bit scruff on him with her eyeliner. Abel had wanted to dress up as Thor and Thomas had wanted to be Captain America. Beth was going as The Scarlet Witch and Daryl was worried she'd freeze to death and that the spray she had used on her hair wouldn't wash out. He loved her blonde hair, and even though the red was kind of sexy, he liked blondes and was sure she was going to freeze.

"Look at his little quiver and bow!" Beth said crouching down and picking the baby up. "Are you excited baby?" Davey smiled and continued to chew on the plastic arrow he had pulled from his quiver.

"You think he'll be warm enough?" Daryl asked as he grabbed the diaper bag and the reusable shopping bags from the table.

"I have his blanket in the bottom of the stroller, he'll be fine." Beth said posing him so she could snap a few pictures. "I better make sure to grab sweaters for Thomas and Abel too." Beth added as she grabbed the baby and put him on her hip. Daryl nodded his head and stared at her.

"Ain't you going to be cold? You're not wearing much either." Daryl said following Beth to the door.

"I'm wearing stockings." Beth said pulling up the hem of the skirt. "See?"

"And a tube top." Daryl said grabbing one of his flannel shirts and tossing it in the basket of the stroller before folding it and placing it in the back of the truck. Beth placed the baby in his seat and kissed his head. "How long do you think we'll be out?"

"A few hours." Beth said letting him help her into the passenger seat. "Not too long, the boys have school in the morning." Davey mumbled in the back seat during the drive over to Charming Estates. Abel and Thomas were waiting on the front steps and ran down jumping at Beth when she got out of the car. "I guess you are excited!" Beth said with a laugh, motioning for the boys to step back so she could open the door and get Davey. Davey smiled from his car seat and batted his hands around. Thomas and Abel said hello to him and pulled Beth to their porch while Daryl got the stroller down.

"Grandma Gemma wants to get pictures of us, will you help us get into our costumes?" Abel asked. Beth nodded her head and handed the car seat to Jax when he opened the door to let her and Daryl in.

"Opie brought over his kids, is it ok if they walk with you?" Jax asked. Beth nodded her head and waved to Ella and Kenny. They were older, but not old enough to go on their own. She knew they wouldn't be any trouble. Davey let out a whimper as Beth followed the boys to their room.

"Mama Mama!" He called craning his neck to try and see her. Daryl walked up the porch steps and took the car seat back from Jax. "Mama?" Davey said again looking up at Daryl.

"She'll be right back." Daryl said setting the car seat down and unbuckling the baby and lifting him out. Davey settled in his arms and accepted his soother when Daryl offered it. "You guys get a lot trick or treaters here?" Jax nodded his head and offered Daryl a beer. "Nah, I'll just want another one, and another one then I'll be pissing on your neighbors lawns as we work our way through the neighborhood." Jax tossed the can back in the cooler he had on the porch. A few kids came up and their mother cooed and gawked at Davey. She finally left when Beth made her way to the porch and Davey pumped his arms and legs in excitement.

"Well Darling I think you better stake better claim on your man." Gemma said as she walked up to the porch with her camera. "Every single mom in the neighborhood is looking for a daddy for her kids. They don't care if he's already someone else's daddy either." Beth looked down the driveway with a smile on her face.

"I'm not too worried about that." Beth said as she pushed the hair out of the baby's face before taking him back from Daryl and settling him back against her. She posed the boys on the steps before placing Davey in Abel's lap. She got out her camera and snapped pictures right along with Gemma for what felt like forever before taking the baby back. "Daryl do you think we should leave car seat in the truck? Just sit him in the stroller?" Beth asked as she helped Thomas arrange the plastic shield over his back.

"He'll be fine just in the stroller." Daryl said taking the car seat and putting it back in the truck. "What exactly are you two dressed as?" Daryl asked the two older kids.

"Katy Perry." Ella said flipping her blue hair over her shoulder.

"Harry Potter." Kenny answered. Beth pulled her eyeliner out of her purse and drew a lightning bolt on Kenny's forehead.

"There. Now everyone will know that you're Harry and not just any Hogwarts student." Beth said. "You guys lead the way, Davey, Daryl and I will follow." Beth said with a smile.

Three and half-hours later Daryl was carrying Abel and Kenny and Ella were pushing Thomas and all the candy in the stroller and Hawkeye was sucking on the Scarlet Witch's breast as they walked back to Jax's. Beth had smiled halfway through the neighborhood Daryl had slipped the extra flannel he had thrown in the stroller over her shoulders. They had run into Carl and Judith who was dressed as a pumpkin. Rick had to work and Lori was busy with her volunteer work. Beth reminded Carl that he was to come over to her place after school for tutoring and continued on their way with a wave. Beth adjusted her top and snuggled Davey under the flannel once he had finished nursing.

"You have fun this Halloween?" Daryl asked as Abel rested his head against his shoulder.

"Best Halloween ever." Beth said smiling as she opened the truck door and carefully laid the baby in his seat while Daryl walked Abel up the stairs and handed him to Jax. Opie thanked Beth and helped his kids unload most of the candy to Jax's porch so they could get to Thomas who was fast asleep as well.

"You can still pick the kids up tomorrow right?" Jax asked as he made his way back out for Thomas. Beth nodded her head and tried to lift the stroller into the truck, but Daryl was too fast getting around the truck.

"What time do you think you'll be picking them up? I tutor from 4-6pm."

"I'll be there by 4:30 at the latest." Jax said. "They bother you while you tutor?"

"No they usually entertain the baby till Daryl gets home." Beth said. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." Jax and Daryl nodded to each other as Daryl helped Beth into the truck. "I'm so ready to go home and watch a scary movie." Beth said stretching in the seat as Daryl hopped in beside her. He reached over and turned the heat up.

"You want anything on the way home?" Daryl asked as he pulled up to a Burger King. Beth shook her head and lifted the bag of Candy Davey had gotten. "You can't just eat candy." Daryl said as he pulled up to order.

"I'm going to make popcorn too." Beth said with a smile. "If it'll make you feel better I'll have a chicken burger." Daryl placed the order and drove around to pay.

"It's gonna make me feel better once I get you home so I can rip your panties off and eat you for dessert. You know what those stockings do to me." Daryl said as the drove away with the small bag of food.

"These stockings?" Beth asked pulling the hem of her costume up again. "You know if you told me more of what you liked, I might do it." Beth said lifting her hips and shimming out of the boy shorts she had on. "I can't have you tear off my favorite panties Daryl." Beth said shoving the panties into the pocket of his flannel. "After I get the baby down you can do whatever you want to me." Beth promised. Daryl smirked at her as he pulled into the garage.

"Maybe I'll put our burgers in the fridge." Daryl said as he got out of the car. Davey started to whimper from the backseat as he woke up. "Or I'll have a bite to eat while that little moment killer kills the mood." Daryl joked as he got the stroller out and set it up so it'd be ready for Beth to use.

"You can't actually be complaining." Beth said smiling as Davey settled against her as she lifted him from his seat and moved into the house. "I mean I'm honestly surprised I haven't broken your dick off. I can't stay off of you." Beth whispered as she covered Davey's ear.

"Be the best way to get injured." Daryl said grabbing the car seat and following her to the table. Beth settled at the table and ate her burger while Davey cuddled into her and sucked on his soother. Beth sat the baby on the table in front of her and wiped his "scruff" off with a baby wipe.

"Are you ready to go to sleep?" Beth asked him as she stripped off his costume. "We'll get you in a fresh diaper and your jammies and Mama will sing you your hit list." Beth said as she cleared the wrappers from the table and kissed Daryl on the head before making her way to the nursery. Daryl wiped the table down and smiled listening to the happy sighs from Davey as Beth started in on "Ain't No Sunshine When She's Gone." Davey had recently taken a liking to sad ballads. Daryl walked down the hall and snapped a picture of Beth nursing the baby, he had about 100 different ones, but the way she smiled down at their baby and the way the baby gazed up at her and reached for her smile was something that he never got tired of seeing. "How many pictures of me do you need on your phone?" Beth said softly with a smile letting Davey hold her fingers.

"How pictures will my phone hold?" Daryl asked with a smile a smile before turning and making his way to their room. Beth finished getting the baby to sleep and made her way back to the bedroom.

"Let me grab a quick shower. My hair feels like a helmet." Beth said making her way to the bathroom. "Get in bed, take off your clothes and wait for me." Beth called over her shoulder. Daryl smiled from the bed and lay back against the pillows.

"I'm going let you pull my pants off." Daryl called to the bathroom as he dug into the baby's Halloween candy. He quickly decided that having a baby on Halloween was one of the pleasures of being a parent. Davey got way better candy than he remembered getting the one time Merle took him out. He couldn't blame anyone though; he'd have given a baby as adorable as Dave that was held by Beth full sized candy bars too. He heard the hair dryer going and started dumping the candy back into the bag, making sure to check it over just in case. Beth made her way back to the bedroom wrapped in a towel and slightly damp hair.

"I'm going to have to scour the bottom of our shower. It looks like I butchered something in there." Beth said crawling up the bed and working on his belt. "It washed out though." Beth said tapping his stomach so he'd lift his hips. Beth slid his pants off and dropped her towel on top of them at the foot of the bed.

"Where are those stockings?" Daryl asked as Beth crawled back up the bed. "You haven't worn them since you stopped teaching." Beth smiled at him and hopped off the bed and moved to the closet.

"Close your eyes." Beth said. "I got a whole bunch of lingerie, I didn't know you liked it so much."

"I like taking it off you." Daryl said closing his eyes and crossing his arms behind his head. "What are you doing in there?"

"Getting ready to seduce you!" Beth said with laugh.

"You don't got to do anything to get me in bed." Daryl said. He looked over when he heard the door open. "Why have I never seen this?" Daryl asked as Beth walked towards him. She was wearing a black stockings and black corset. "It did come with bottoms?" Daryl asked with a smile.

"Don't need bottoms." Beth said crawling back up the bed again. She settled on top of Daryl and stretched up to kiss him. "You'd just ripped them off."

"How do I get you out of this?" Daryl asked running his hands over the silky material of the corset.

"Little hooks down the middle." Beth said straddling him. "You don't like how it looks?" Beth asked posing.

"I like it." Daryl said working on the hooks. "I like putting my mouth on them and watching them bounce too." Beth blushed and ran her hands through his hair as he worked on the corset.

"It took me awhile to get that on you know." Beth teased as Daryl tossed it to the side and cupped her breasts and squeezed. Beth swayed her hips against him and let out a little whimper. "Can't lie, feels good to take it off. I bought that before I got pregnant. It was a tight around the boobs. Well tighter than it's supposed to be." Daryl smirked at her and softly rubbed her chest.

"You'll save it for once your done nursing and wear it again right?" Beth nodded and continued to move her hips against him. "Move up here." Daryl said working his arm under one of her legs. He ran his fingers over the stockings as Beth scooted up his chest. "Hurry up. I want my dessert." Beth kept her hands in his hair and massaged her thumbs around his forehead as he worked his tongue and mouth against her.

"You should take tomorrow off." Beth said. "I want to spend all my free time on top of you." She said as she got goosebumps from his scruff as it scrapped against her.

"I got to go to work." Daryl said. "I'm taking time off for Thanksgiving." Beth tried to pout but could only bite her lip and smile when Daryl started sucking on her clit. "You gonna come on my tongue?" Beth nodded and whimpered when Daryl slid a finger into her. Beth reached back and gripped his length. Daryl hissed against her.

"You're rock hard." Beth said slowly pumping him as he licked at her. "I want to come on your cock." Daryl let her move back down his body and moved his hands to her hips and started to move her once she had slipped him inside of her. "You feel so good." Beth whined as she grinded against him.

"You feel so warm and tight." Daryl said lifting her so she was sliding up and down his length. "I love it when you ride me."

"I love riding you." Beth said as she moved. "I love when you push me down and hold my hips and fuck me too." Daryl reached up and pulled her down for a kiss and rolled them over.

"Put your legs on my shoulders." He said. "Both." Beth twisted and got her legs up. Daryl kissed her calves and moved up to his knees, keeping his hands on her hips and started moving against her. Beth let out a cry and grabbed a hold of the pillow behind her head.

"Oh God!" She whimpered. Daryl moved his hands down to her chest and continued to thrust hard against her. Beth squeezed him tightly and came with a loud moan and whimpered as he continued to move against her. Daryl let her legs slide down his arms and stretched out on top of her and kissed her deeply as he moved in her as she contracted around him. Beth took a deep breath and pushed back on his chest. "Keep going. I want you to come." She said threading her hand through the hair at the back of his neck and tugged him back to her mouth. Daryl kissed her as he picked the pace back and angled his body to brush against her clit "I love you." Beth said as she moved her mouth to his shoulder and bite down as she came again. Daryl groaned and came with her. Beth pulled his head down to her chest and let him catch his breath.

"I like holidays so much more with you around." Daryl said between deep breaths.

**So apparently it was Bethyl smut week? I think I missed it, as I am not on tumblr or instagram or anything like that. I will try to up date another story tomorrow or the next day with some more smutty goodness to make up for it. I have a few ideas for one shot smuttiness too, but I am honestly scared if I started another one shot it'll turn into a series like the last one I tried to make a one shot! More reviews please and any ideas or request for any of my stories are welcome!**


	44. Chapter 44

Parallel Lives Chapter 44

Beth bit her lip and let Daryl push her knees back towards her chest. He was stopping her from being able to spread her legs, but God that man knew how to make her tremble. Daryl looked up at Beth as she peered around her knees and watched him work his tongue between her lips and trace over her everywhere. Daryl pushed with his arm to lift her hips and ran his free hand up and down her thigh.

"Daryl!" She whispered closing her eyes when he wrapped his tongue around her clit. He sealed his mouth over her and sucked hard. Beth grabbed a hold of the hand holding her knee and his elbow that was behind her other knee. Daryl let go of her legs and let them fall open.

"Feel good?" he asked as his fingers danced up her ribs. Beth flinched when he blew air against her wet pussy. Daryl watched as she clenched around nothing and more wetness gathered around her opening. Daryl eased a finger into and drew her juices out before he lowered his mouth again and licked and sucked at her like a man dying of thirst. Beth finally was able to nodded at his question. She grabbed his hands and pulled them up to her chest.

"I know it's Saturday, but we can't just take all day." Beth said. "The baby is going to be awake, and he and I have to go to our first swimming class." Beth said reaching down to play with his hair. "And you and Merle are going to go hunting."

"Stop mentioning my brother in bed." Daryl said sitting back on his knees and stroking his length. "You want me to fuck you just ask." He teased. Beth blushed and licked her lips as she watched him work his hand up and down.

"Daryl please fuck me." Beth whispered. She knew he wanted her to talk dirty when he squeezed himself harder and moved his hand a bit faster. Beth spread her legs as wide as she could and pulled her knees back. "Look how wet you make me. I need you." Beth added. Daryl lowered his other hand to her center and slide a finger into her and pumped it slowly in and out. Beth arched into his hand and let out a little whimper.

"You're fucking tight." Daryl said as she squeezed his finger as he slid another one in. "You sure you're ready?" he asked. Beth nodded her head and moaned when he withdrew his fingers and pressed into her slowly. "Alright?" Daryl asked kissing her lightly. Beth grabbed the back o his neck and kissed him deeply as she moved her hips to take him deeper.

"I'm sure that I want you to fuck me hard." Beth said between her kisses. Daryl lowered his head as he dropped his hips down and started grinding against her. "Daryl?" Beth asked as she wrapped one of her legs around him.

"Yeah?" Daryl asked looking at her. Beth blushed deeper and looked down. "You can tell me." He said as he slowed down. Beth whined. "Come on tell me." He said stopping. Beth pushed him back and rolled on to her knees and arched her back as she lowered her face to the pillow.

"Remember when you—" Beth started to say but blushed harder. "Remember when you played with me as you fucked me?" She asked as Daryl moved back into her. He smirked and slid his fingers to her clit. "No remember when you played with my ass?" Beth whispered blushing more. "I really liked it." Daryl pulled out again and swirled his thumb around inside Beth to get it wet. "If you didn't like it you don't have to." Beth said sliding her own hand between her legs and putting her fingers on her clit.

"I liked it." Daryl said leaning against her back and kissing down her spine. He slid back into her and moved slowly while he circled around her back door with his thumb. "You never asked me to do it again." Daryl said slowly sliding his thumb in. Beth grabbed at the pillows with her free hand and moaned.

"I was waiting for you to just do it." Beth said. "Every time I rolled over like this or you moved me to my hands and knees." Beth said arching when Daryl pressed down with his thumb.

"I'll do anything you ask me to do." Daryl said increasing his speed.

"You will?" Beth asked pushing up to her knees and throwing her back into his chest. She moved herself up and down on his shaft and thumb. "Will you fuck me there?" Beth asked. Daryl stilled his movements. "I promise to tell you if it hurts." Beth said as she continued to move on him. Daryl pulled out and walked over to the bathroom and opened the cabinet. Beth sat on the bed watched as he came back with one of the bottles of lube they had and never used. Daryl laid down on his back and squirted the lube into his hand and rubbed it on his cock. Beth bit her lip and grabbed Daryl's hand when he held it out. He pulled her closer and added a bit more lube to his fingers and ran his slippery fingers over and around her asshole.

"Get on top so you control how deep and hard we go." Daryl said trying not to look too excited. He wanted to be able to see her face too, to make sure she wasn't in pain. All he could think about was how tight her pussy was. He might not even fit in her ass. Beth straddled his lap and pressed his head against her and took a deep breath and bit her lip as she moved slowly down. Daryl reached up and held her still so she could adjust to him.

"It doesn't hurt." She whispered. "Feels really full." Beth said struggling to find words. She moved her fingers against her clit again and moved up and down a little, taking a bit more of him. Beth let out a moan and moved her hand away from her clit and cupped her breasts as she moved up and down. "Do you like it?" She asked looking down. Daryl had a smirk on his face as he helped her move. Beth let go of her chest and moved a little harder so she'd bounce.

"I like it." Daryl said letting her take a bit more. He was almost completely inside her, and it was the tightest thing he had ever felt. "Still like your pussy best though." Beth smiled at him and dropped so the final bit of Daryl disappeared in her. "I think you like this cause it's not something nice girls usually do." Beth blushed. Daryl knew her so well. "My good girl wants to be bad sometimes." Beth placed her hands against his chest and moved a bit harder against him. Daryl moved his hands, running his thumb against her clit roughly and sliding his first two fingers into her. Beth took a deep hitched breath. Daryl moaned and slowly stroked his fingers in her pussy. He could feel the strokes against his dick as she moved.

"Daryl!" Beth whispered clenching hard against his fingers. "I'm going to come."

"Good, cause I'm going to come in your ass." Daryl said arching up into her and holding her still groaning as he came hard. He lifted his knees and pushed Beth back so she could lean against them. He continued to move his fingers and thumb, working her pussy till she came with a whimper and pushed his hand away and slowly slide up on her knees so he slide out of her. Beth leaned forward and draped herself across his chest and snuggled into him. Daryl massaged her thighs and rubbed her ass. "You alright?"

Beth nodded her head against him and Daryl could feel the smile against his neck. "It's a good kind of burn, I'll feel you all day and think about you and your big cock." Beth said. Daryl snorted against her and Beth sat up straddling his abs, Daryl felt how wet she still was against him for a minute before she climbed off him and stumbled to the bathroom. Daryl heard the shower going and was about to join her when he heard a thump followed by a cry. He looked over at the baby monitor and saw the crib was empty.

"Fuck!" he said jumping out of bed. Beth heard the crying and saw Daryl run naked from the bathroom. Davey was lying on his back on the floor of his room screaming. Daryl carefully picked him up and placed him on the change table and checked over his arms and legs. None felt broken. Davey might have landed on one of the giant bears Daryl had initially won for Beth at the carnival, Daryl lifted him and felt around on his head. There was a small bump there. Beth had followed him and was looking over the crib.

"Is he ok?" Davey moved his eyes over to the sound of Beth's voice and reached for her still crying. "Did you scare yourself?" Beth cooed as Davey sobbed against her.

"He's got a bump. I think we better lower the mattress. Is he pulling himself up?" Beth shrugged her shoulders. "Well I think he must be. He had to have pulled himself out and fallen." Beth carried the baby back to their room and sat him in the middle of their bed and quickly pulled on a robe. Daryl walked into the bathroom and into the shower the Beth had started. He quickly rinsed off and washed himself before walking back out and taking the baby so Beth could get clean too. Davey was still whimpering. "Come on now, you're ok." Daryl said rubbing his back. "Momma is just going to get clean. She'll come back and baby you." Daryl promised. "She's going to take you swimming today." Davey snuggled into his arms and chest and Daryl struggled to dress with one arm. He got his hunting jeans on but couldn't fasten them. Beth came back to the room wrapped in a towel. Davey lifted his head and held his arms out to her.

"Ba-Ba." He whimpered. Daryl handed the baby over and went to get started on breakfast. He cracked 4 eggs in a bowl and whipped them up with a dash of milk, a dollop of sour cream and salt and pepper and scrambled them while he cooked some deer sausage in another pan. He preheated the oven and placed a few tomatoes in a pan and let them back while he made tea and coffee. He heard Beth settle into a chair and wasn't surprised to see that Davey was settled against her and nursing.

"You think we should skip swimming?" Beth asked lightly tracing her fingers over the back of the baby's head. Daryl shook his head.

"He's ok." Daryl said pulling the pans from the oven and making up their plates. He slid a plate in front of Beth. Davey spit her nipple out and struggled up to a sitting position. Beth smiled and let him try a bite of her tomatoes after blowing on them make sure they weren't too hot. She pulled her robe closed and cut another bite for the baby.

"He likes your cooking." Beth said kissing the baby's injury softly. Daryl buttered a piece toast and cut it into triangles and handed one over to Davey. He gummed on the toast while Beth ate her breakfast. "I think he's growing again." Beth said. "He wants to nurse and nap all the time. He's teething too."

"That why he's been a little jerk lately?" Daryl asked. Beth smiled. "He hurting you when he nurses?" Beth shook her head.

"No, just look at his little cheeks and all that drool. He's almost 9 months. He's got to be teething again." Davey laid back against Beth again and smiled at Daryl. Beth sipped at her tea.

"You love that he's all cuddly and needy." Daryl said with a smile. "You love babying him."

"I do." Beth said rubbing his tummy. "Can you take him while I get ready?" Beth asked standing up and handing he baby over. Daryl let the baby pick at his plate. All that was left was some tomatoes and he seemed to like them. The baby twisted around and pulled himself up so he could settle against Daryl's shoulder and snuggle into him.

"I got you big guy." Daryl said rubbing his back. "You alright?" He whispered kissing the side of the baby's head. Davey sighed and rubbed his face into Daryl's neck. He whined a bit when someone pounded on the front door.

"Why am I locked out?" Merle shouted from the porch. Daryl stood up and walked over and let Merle and his father in. "Well hello there Lil' Merle." Merle said greeting the baby. Mr. Dixon eyed the room. It was barely Thanksgiving and Beth had already started to decorate for Christmas. "What's wrong with the baby?" Merle asked as he helped himself to coffee and the leftover sausage and tomatoes.

"I got to lower the crib. He pulled himself out and crashed to the floor this morning." Daryl said. He sat the baby on the floor in front of his basket of toys. "Hit his head. He landed on some stuffed toys though. We got lucky."

"He's a Dixon. It'll make him tough." His dad said. Beth walked down the hall with the diaper bag and swim bag. She smiled at her guests and offered coffee and muffins to Mr. Dixon. Davey crawled after her and pulled himself up holding on to her legs Beth picked him up and held him on her hip as she placed the plate of muffins and the pot of coffee on the table.

"He's a baby. He doesn't have to be tough." Beth said. "Thanks for helping Daryl hunt down the turkeys." She added.

"We're hunting down some hogs too. Going to be making more hams, bacon, sausage and ribs." Merle said. "You need them for Daryl's staff party right?" Beth smiled and nodded.

"I usually just buy the ham." Beth said.

"Now you got more money for booze." Merle said. Beth smiled and laid the baby down on the couch and quickly changed him into a long sleeved onesie and overalls. She slipped on his socks and little sneakers before pulling on a knit hat and sweater. Daryl held open her jacket and grabbed her bags and the car seat and followed her out to the Jeep and helped her on her way.

"Why are you wasting money on swimming lessons? We live in Georgia, he can swim 8 months out of the year in that lake." Mr. Dixon asked waving his arm towards the dock.

"Something Beth wants to do with him till it's warm again. Wasn't that expensive." Daryl said gathering up his cross bow and arrows from the front closet. He had installed a punch code knob to the door and kept all his weapons locked up so the kids couldn't get into them. He added his knives to his belt and pocket. Beth had gotten him an insulated backpack and he filled it with some drinks from the fridge. "Besides like you said we live on the water. He should know how to swim and swim well."

"Nah we get it. Beth wants it, she gets it." Mr. Dixon said. "Can't say I blame you, happy wife, happy life right?" He sneered leading them out of the house. Daryl rolled his eyes and locked up. The only thing that Beth had asked him for in the entire time he had known her was for a baby, a drink of his drink twice when they were out shopping, for him to fuck her and for him to get up once during the night with the baby when she had been feeling sick. She never asked him for anything money wise. In fact she told him only to buy for the baby for Christmas. She wanted to add any money they would have spent on each other to the vacation fund she was building.

"She doesn't ask for much." Daryl said holding his hand up to stop them once they got into the woods. He had already found some tracks. He helped Merle get his prosthetic hand formed to properly hold his gun and loaded his bow. Sure enough two hogs emerged from the brush. Daryl quickly killed one and Merle let out a small victory cry when he was able to hit the other cleanly. Daryl slapped him on the back.

"We're close to my place, let's bring them back and hang them in the garage, let them drain and go after the birds." Daryl said hosting one hog to Merle's back and the other to his.

"You tell her we might not find turkeys?" Mr. Dixon asked as he led them back to the house.

"Yeah she was excited to try pheasants and quails if that's what we get." Daryl said. Mr. Dixon nodded his head in approval. "I still want to try and get a turkey."

Beth held the baby in front of her and felt out of place. There was not a single younger parent in her class. They were all about 5 years older than even Daryl and all were dressed in little old lady bathing suits. She looked down at her two-piece that matched Davey's little shorts. It wasn't even that revealing, it was a like a sports bra and regular briefs. She pushed back her feelings of awkwardness and smiled as she introduced herself and the baby and floated around with him on her chest. Davey giggled and splashed. Beth tried to teach him how to blow bubbles but he just kept drinking the pool water and making faces at the taste. She was able to teach him how to float on his own, she kept a hold on his hands while he did it, but he kept still and floated on his back.

"He's a beautiful boy." One of the mothers said. "So much hair. How old is he?" She asked.

"9 months next week." Beth said with a smile.

"He's got so much hair! Craig is 26 months and still bald." She added letting her baby bounce in the water. Davey tried to sit up and Beth quickly pulled him to her arms so he wouldn't get scared of the water. "He must look like his daddy." Beth smiled again.

"Spitting image." She said as Davey kicked his feet. "He's pulling himself up now. He pulled himself out of his crib this morning. Almost gave me a heart attack."

"He'll be walking soon. Is he your first?" Beth nodded. "He's fine. Looks like he doesn't even remember it." She said smiling as Davey shyly smiled at her. The lifeguard blew the whistle and Beth carefully climbed up the stairs and walked across the wet tile with Davey.

"You coming again next week?" Beth asked wrapping their towel around them. The woman nodded and eyed Beth. "Well I guess we'll be seeing you." She said making her way to the dressing room. Beth held tight and rinsed off in the shower. Davey smiled against her as she punched some of body wash they had in a dispenser into her hand and rubbed it over them. "Momma will remember our body wash next week." She said as she rinsed his hair out with just water. She had left hers piled on top of her head and had kept it dry. She turned the shower off and wrapped their towel around them again and sat the baby on the counter in front of her and dried him off. She placed him back on her hip and sat on the bench in front of their locker and pulled out their bag and carefully diapered and dressed the baby and strapped him into his car seat. Beth wrapped the towel around her shoulders and carefully dressed herself. Her cell rang and she frowned at the unknown number. "Hello?" Beth listened as a police officer explained that Jax Teller had been arrested and she was the emergency contact. His boys were at the station, could she some get them. "I'll be right there. I'm about 15 minutes away. Put Abel on the phone." Beth said struggling into her jeans. She gathered up their wet clothing and towel and shoved it in a plastic bag before shoving that into their swimming bag. "Abel? It's Beth." She said once the boys came to the phone. "I'm on my way, I need you to take care of your brother until I get there." She said. She promised them she'd be right there and quickly hung up. She dug her keys and wallet from the diaper bag and slipped her boots and coat on. She placed her wallet in beside Davey and slipped his soother into his mouth and rushed from the swimming center. Beth kept her emotions in check and drove carefully to the police station. Once she arrived she had to wait.

"Beth!" Thomas said when he spotted her. He wiggled free from the officer holding him and ran into her arms. Abel was led out and Beth hugged him too.

"Has bail been set for Jax Teller?" She asked as she signed papers at the desk.

"It's the holiday Miss. Judges won't be in chambers until Tuesday. He'll be here till then." Beth looked at him. "Can I speak to him?" The officer nodded and led her to a room. Jax was led in and handcuffed to the table. Both boys went over and hugged him.

"I'm being set up." Jax said. "My lawyer is working on getting me out. I'm sorry; I know it's Thanksgiving. Can you keep the boys?"

"That's not a problem. I got my family coming in, but they can share the baby's room. Do I need anything from your house?" Beth asked. She knew where he kept a spare key. "I have some clothing already."

"I don't think so, Thomas finished his medicine a few days ago. Just their school bags. Maybe some more clothes. Not sure what they have already at your place." Jax said. Beth patted him on the hands. She looked over and saw a few other inmates watching them. She held the baby a bit closer. Jax noticed her uneasiness and stared down the others till they looked away.

"As soon as they set bail call me. I'll come bail you out." Beth held up her hand. "I know you'll pay me back."

"They might not set bail. If I plead guilty, I'll likely be looking at about 15 months on the inside. I got to talk to my lawyer. If that happened though, would you take care of them?" Beth nodded her head. She knew Daryl would say yes.

"Don't worry. You need anything? Commissary or something?" Jax shook his head and explained commissary was only for prison, not jail.

"The boys will take care of that. If you need cash you go to Opie or Tigg. You need anything go to the club. Chibs will check in on you from time to time." Beth nodded. "Clay, Juice and Bobby are in here too, so they can't help out. Gemma is not allowed alone with them no matter what. Chibs and Opie know." Beth looked down. "She can still visit, same as always." Beth nodded and stood up with Thomas on her hip and Davey against her shoulder. Abel picked up her bag and held on to her leg.

"I'll bring them to visit." She promised. "I'll ask about what I'm allowed to bring you." Jax nodded and watched while Beth made her way out of the station with the boys. "Let's drive over to Target." Beth said helping the boys into the Jeep. She buckled Davey into the middle and carefully buckled the boys beside him. "We'll go buy some booster seats that I can just keep in my car and a few things for you to wear." Beth added. "How long were you at the station?" She asked looking in the rearview mirror.

"Late last night." Abel said yawning. "They woke us up." Thomas nodded his head. Beth drove slowly across the street and through the parking lot. Davey was starting to fuss. She parked by a cart carrel and pulled one out.

"I know you're big boys and don't normally ride in the cart but since you're tired you want to climb in the big part? She asked. Abel nodded and let Beth situate him in the basket. Davey was really starting to work himself into a fit so she quickly helped Thomas into the regular seat and strapped the baby sling to her chest. "Come on Dave." She cooed sliding him against her. Beth tossed her jacket in the Jeep and handed her wallet and the diaper bag to Abel. She adjusted the sling so the baby could nurse while she pushed the cart. "Let's pick out some pajamas, a few shirts, socks, underwear and one more pair of jeans each." She said pushing quickly to the baby section. She knew she could do laundry so she only bought them a 3-pack of underwear each and a six-pack of socks they could share. She grabbed them some rubber boots too and some outfits. Beth pushed the cart over to automotive and shielded her chest with her hand before she rang the bell. "Hi, I need to buy 2 booster seats. I was wondering if you could help me install them in my car?" She asked the man nodded and Beth handed him her keys and explained where she had parked. "Sort of an emergency I'm really grateful. I need the baby seat to stay in the middle If possible." The man said not a problem and made his way to the parking lot. Beth went over to pick out the booster seats and came back and waited for the man to ring up her clothes and safety seats. "There's no charge?" She asked before handing over her card.

"No ma'am." The man said pointing to a bench. "You want to wait there I'll load your bags in the trunk for you." Beth thanked him with a smile and sat down on the bench. Davey continued to nurse. Abel handed her a blanket from the bag and she covered herself and held her hand out while Abel climbed out of the cart and onto the bench beside her.

"Are you guys hungry too? I can stop on the way home and get you something or we can make something when we get home." Abel told her they just wanted to get home. Beth nodded and helped Thomas out of the cart. The man led them through the bay doors and waved as Beth made her way to the back and helped the boys into their new seats and buckled them up. Davey let her burp him and place him in his seat. She buckled herself in and sent a quick text explaining the situation to Daryl. She'd have to do her Thanksgiving shopping after supper.

Daryl added another quail to his belt and smiled. 8 quails, 2 pheasants and 2 hogs, not a bad day. Merle had been able to snag a turkey. It was a small one, but at least they got one. His phone went off and frowned.

"What's the matter Darla?" Merle asked noticing his face.

"Beth's on her way back from the station. She's got the Teller boys. Jax was taken in." Daryl said. "Poor kids were there all night before they bothered calling Beth." Merle grunted and Mr. Dixon cussed out the police.

"He's going to be in there a few days." Merle said. He knew what happened when you were arrested over the holidays.

"Come on let's head back." Daryl said leading the way. Mr. Dixon shook his head. "We'll fish when we get back." Daryl knew that Hershel, Maggie and Glenn would be arriving at some point today. Beth would need help if three boys were going to be in the house to get ready for them. Ollie followed them back to the house; Daryl held his hand up when Ollie crouched down in attack mode. Sure enough, another hog made it's way across their path. Mr. Dixon shot it and waited while they situated it over Merle's shoulders.

"That one there is for my freezer." Mr. Dixon said. Merle rolled his eyes. He was in favor of giving all meat to Beth. She was still sending them down lunches and suppers some days. Daryl nodded his head.

"You can have half the quails too." Daryl said. "Hershel wants to go hunting Monday for small game. Wants Beth to make him some stew. We'll start stocking up again." He promised. Maggie would be there to help Beth out with the boys and cooking.

"She gonna do another fish fry? Last year she did chicken since she was pregnant." Merle asked.

"Yeah I didn't want her eating any seafood. Mercury is bad for pregnant women."

"I guess you get to wear the pants sometimes." Mr. Dixon grumbled. Daryl ignored him and opened the garage so they could hang the meat and let it rain into the old tub Daryl had turned into a drain so he could his floors clean. It was easy to rinse and clean the tub. He just sprayed it out with his power washer and sprayed it with cleaners and rinsed again. Beth even washed Ollie in it.

"We'll get the hams and bacon smoking after it hangs for a few days."Mr. Dixon said. He left the mess for the boys and climbed on his four-wheeler and nodded to Beth as she pulled up with boys. Beth helped the boys out and held Thomas and Davey on her hips carrying them into the house while Abel followed her. Beth came back out and opened the trunk she adjusted Davey on her hip and grabbed the bags. Daryl came over and closed the trunk for her.

"I'm going to fix them some sandwiches and get them down for a nap. I still got to shop but I'll go after supper with Maggie. I want to set up the den down stairs and the guest room for Daddy, Maggie and Glenn." Daryl nodded. "Merle You're staying for lunch right?" Beth asked as she made her way back inside. Merle smiled and nodded. "I'll make you guys two sandwiches." Daryl made his way back to the garage and watched while Beth shut the front door. He and Merle cleaned themselves up at the sink in the garage and cleaned their hunting tools.

Beth sat the boys at the table and let them butter the bread for the grilled cheeses. She let sliced tomatoes and cooked bacon to add to them and sung to the boys. Davey was sitting in his high chair watching his mother move. He held his arms up when Daryl walked in.

"Hey Little Man." Daryl said lifting him up. "Did you go swimming with your Momma?" Davey rubbed his eyes and settled against Daryl.

"He might go to sleep. I nursed him while we shopped." Beth said as she added a few sandwiches to her frying pan. Merle got a few juice boxes out of the fridge for the kids and helped Beth set the table. Daryl firmly rubbed the baby's back and Davey was soon snoring softly against Daryl's neck. Beth flipped the first two sandwiches onto plates for Thomas and Abel and cut them in half. She added more to the pan and kept cooking. Abel and Thomas thanked her and ate slowly. Beth soon placed a plate of sandwiches on the table and slide in beside Daryl. Merle helped himself and in his sleep Davey reached out for Beth so Daryl handed him over.

"He's been a little cranky lately." Merle said as Beth ate with one hand. Beth nodded and placed the rest of her sandwich on the table once the boys were finished.

"You guys ready to rest for a bit? We're going out again later." She added holding her hand out to Thomas. "You guys are going to sleep on the little day bed in Davey's room, alright?" Beth asked. She had already made up each end with a pillow. The boys climb to their respective ends and Beth tucked them in. Daryl hadn't had a chance to lower the crib mattress yet so she carried the baby back out and climbed into her bed with him. She heard Merle make his way out the front door and smiled when Daryl climbed up behind her.

"I'll lower the crib later, be ready tonight for bed time." Daryl said smelling the back of her head. "You have a good time at the pool?" Beth shook her head.

"The baby loved it though. I don't think the moms like me. They're almost old enough to be my mom." She added. "I'm going to go make up the den. I checked the guest room, it's fine." Daryl kept a tight hold on her. "Come on, let me go." Daryl let her climb over him before he rolled off the bed and arranged the pillows around the baby. "You stay with him. I don't want him falling again." Daryl gave her a look and went over to their closet and pulled out his pack and play. He picked the baby up and shrugged the pack and play to his shoulder.

"We'll set it up and watch him while we work." Beth smiled and grabbed some clean sheets, facecloths and hand towels for the half bath off the laundry room and followed them down the stairs. She set her linens down and took the baby while Daryl set up the pack and play and folded down the futon. Beth settled the baby down and started in the bathroom. Daryl made up the bed while she worked.

"What else did Jax tell you?" Daryl asked when Beth joined him and finished off the futon.

"He might take a plea. He asked if we'd keep the boys. I said yes." Daryl nodded and watched while she put on a load of laundry. "I know I should have asked, but I knew you'd be ok with it. I couldn't say no."

"You can handle it?" Beth nodded and picked the baby back up and carried him upstairs. She checked on the boys and found them still asleep. "You should rest too." Daryl said giving her a knowing look.

"How do you know?" She asked letting him pull her into a hug. "I don't even know for sure yet. I'm still able to nurse. I'm probably not."

"You taste different when you are." Daryl said with a smirk. Beth blushed and laid the baby down in the pillow fort he had made. "Is it too soon though?"

"I made an appointment for next week. Tuesday. Maggie already said she'd watch Davey. I'm sure we'll be done before Thomas and Abel get out of school. I think I'm about 2 months along. I think some time at the start of October."

"We were supposed to wait a year." Daryl said settling behind her and running his hands on her stomach, the stomach she had been so glad to finally get flat.

"About a year. I know it was only 7 months. I'll be fine." Beth promised. "We know what to watch for." Daryl nodded against her head and leaned his head up when he head Ollie crying in the living room. "My folks must be here." Beth said pushing herself up. Davey rolled over and sat up rubbing his eyes. Beth smiled and picked him up. "Let's go say high to Grandpa Hershel, Glenn-Glenn and Aunt Maggie." Davey settled against her hip and smiled when he saw Hershel at the door.

"My Bethy." Hershel said hugging her and the baby. Maggie held her arms out and Davey let her take him from Beth.

"I'm taking care of Abel and Thomas for a bit. They're going to be here too." Beth said explaining what was going on.

"Those poor boys." Hershel said as Davey smiled at him and tried to jump from Maggie to him. Glenn nodded as he and Daryl brought in their bags.

"Anyway they're good boys. They won't be trouble." Beth said setting out the veggie tray she had made.

"We'll have a good holiday." Hershel said bouncing his grandson on his knee. "Davey will love spending more time with his Aunt Maggie so you can focus on the boys." Maggie smiled. "And of course she'll do most of the cooking so you can rest." Maggie frowned and let her head fall into her hands.

"Daddy Maggie and I will work together. You and Daryl have to catch some fish for tonight." Beth said taking the baby back and settling on the floor with him. "I told Abel and Thomas they could fish too."

"You might want to wake them up. You don't want them up all night." Glenn said looking down the hall at the sound of soft footprints.

"We're awake." Abel said sitting on the floor beside Beth. She smoothed down their hair and kissed their heads. She introduced them to her family.

"Glenn, Hershel and Daryl are going to take you out fishing while Maggie and I take the baby to town to shop." Beth said. "You make sure Glenn wears his life jacket. He can't swim." Beth added. "To make him feel better will you guys wear your jackets too?" Beth asked. The boys nodded.

"We can teach you to swim this summer." Thomas said taking Glenn's hand and leading him over to the chest Beth used as a coffee table. He and Abel lifted the lid and got their jacket out before making Glenn try a few on. Daryl smirked as he got the poles out of the locked closet.

"Beth and I will take the baby with us." Maggie said picking him up off the ground and snuggling him. Davey whined and Maggie pouted before letting him back down to crawl after the boys. Daryl picked him up by the feet and hung him upside down. Beth hitched her breath they way she always did but Davey laughed as Daryl held him against his chest and flipped him right side up.

"We're freaking your Momma out Dave." Daryl said tossing him lightly in the air. Beth held her hand to her chest and Maggie laughed.

"Beth you used to love it when we tossed you around too." Maggie said. "You loved it so much you let people toss you around as a cheerleader too when you were older. He's fine." Maggie said catching Davey when Daryl walked closer and tossed him up in the air beside her. Daryl laughed while Maggie bounced him lightly.

"This is going to be a rough weekend." Beth said as the boys followed Glenn, Daryl and Hershel to the docks. "Maggie will you come with me when I drop the boys off on Tuesday? Just in case I'm late at my appointment and you need to go pick them up?"

"You getting me to watch Davey, and Daryl not being able to pick up the boys means he's going with you to the appointment." Maggie said looking at her. "Don't make me worry that something might be wrong with either of you."

"Maybe." Beth said sitting at the table and pulling out her list. "I'm still nursing, so I have doubts. Daryl doesn't." Maggie nodded her head. "I mean I didn't take a test or anything."

"Were you in denial last time?" Maggie asked. "Every month I'm in denial that I am pregnant till I get my period. Looks like we're both wrong all the time." Maggie said sadly. "We're going to see a specialist if it doesn't happen by next year."

"I'm sorry Maggie." Beth said.

"Don't you be sorry. I want you to have lots of babies. You always wanted that. I always joked about getting fixed. Daddy says God is just making me really think about if I want a baby or if it's just something I think I should do." Beth got up and hugged her sister.

"Maybe it's Glenn." Beth said smiling when Maggie snorted. "You already told him that didn't you?"

"I did." Maggie said settling the baby in Beth's arms so she could grab the reusable bags. "You clipped some coupons right?" Beth nodded her head.

"I saved all my store points to cover what I don't have coupons for too."

"That's my girl." Maggie said picking up the diaper bag. "We should take Daddy's truck in case they need to take the boys somewhere." Beth watched while Maggie ran to the docks and got the keys. Maggie shoved the bags in the back of the truck and walked over to get the baby's seat. Daryl walked over and took the bags and put them in the back of his truck.

"It's newer. I'd just feel safer if you took my truck and if Beth drove. I've seen you drive Maggie." Maggie flipped him off and took the seat over and handed him her dad's keys back. Davey smiled from Beth's arms and held up his little hand flipped off his dad smiling.

"Maggie I'm going to kill you." Beth said pulling down Davey's little fist. She kissed his little fist and worked it open. Davey smiled at her and kissed her noise. Daryl walked laughing back to the docks and tossed Hershel his keys back.

"I'm sorry. I can't be the only one that's done that in front of him if he picked it up that quickly." Beth shook her head and settled the baby into the back seat.

"He's getting so big. He's going to need his big boy seat soon." Beth said kissing him on the head. "Daryl still flips off other drivers when we're in the truck with him." Beth admitted. Maggie laughed as she climbed into the passenger side. She sat and waited while Beth held down the seat button and her seat moved forward and up so she could see over the wheel. Beth pulled out and waved to the boys.

"We should buy a test. I want to know. You can take tonight." Maggie said. Beth shook her head. "Come on."

"I got tests at home." Beth said. "I bought out the store when we were trying for him." Beth said as she pulled into the Piggly Wiggly. "I need to go by Jax's on the way home and get the kids school bags and a few of their things. You up for that?" Maggie nodded. "I better tell you about Gemma." Beth said as they grabbed a stray cart and settled the car seat in.

"Alright, I'll leave you alone. What do we need?" Maggie asked taking the list.

Daryl showed the boys how to clean and debone the fish. "Next time I'll let you help with a knife." He promised. Hershel let the boys help him scrub the potatoes clean.

"Do you boys help Beth?" He asked. "You're doing a wonderful job."

"We helped her grow these." Abel answered as he watched Hershel slice the potatoes thin and soak them in water. Hershel smiled. "Are you the one that taught Beth how to grow stuff?"

"Yes that was me." Hershel said walking over to the table and sitting down. He filled a plastic bag with crackers and started to crumble them. "Do you like crunchy fish?" The boys nodded and ran to the door when they heard Beth push it open.

"Abel can you let Davey out of his seat?" Beth asked as she set the car seat down. Abel unfastened the buckles and helped the baby onto the floor. Davey sat up and whimpered as the adults all walked past them to carry in the groceries. Beth reached down and picked the baby up on her way by and settled him on her hip while she started to put things away. "Thanks for making supper Daddy." Beth said kissing him on the head as he continued on with the fish. "I want you guys to go change into your pajamas. We're going to have an early night tonight." Beth said letting them go on to Davey's room to have some privacy. Davey smiled when she shook some cereal puffs into his high chair tray and settled him down. "You want peaches tonight for a treat?" Beth asked as she opened a jar of her homemade food and spooned some into a bowl. She sat in front of the baby and spooned a bite into his mouth. Davey smiled and opened his mouth for more. Maggie cooed at the baby as he dipped his puffs into the peaches and tired to feed them to Beth.

"Beth we're all ready." Thomas said climbing into her lap. Beth sat him on one knee and continued to feed the baby.

"You seem sleepy." She said sniffing his hair and making him laugh. "You smell hungry and sleepy." Hershel placed the first plate of chips on the table and Beth nodded to the boys. They ate a few and waited while Maggie brought over some plates and ketchup. Hershel placed a plate of fish on the table and helped the boys serve up their plates. "Do you like it?" Beth asked as they tried the fish. The boys nodded. Beth stood up and got them some milk from the fridge.

"Thank you." Both boys chimed as she set their glasses in front of them. Davey tried working the spoon to his mouth and smeared peaches all over his face.

"Davey you are going to have to have a bath before bed." Beth said grabbing another spoon and settling down again. Davey held the spoon up and laughed as Beth took a bite. Beth yawned and covered her mouth. "Momma's tired too. You're going to have to be a good little boy and go right to sleep tonight so she can work with Aunt Maggie on pies for tomorrow."

"Ba-Ba." He said lifting his arms. Beth shook her head and spooned more peaches into his mouth. "Ba-Ba!" He said again once he had swallowed. Beth kept feeding him and accepted a plate from Daryl with her leftover grilled cheese and chips and quickly ate her supper.

"What does Ba-Ba mean?" Glenn asked as he sat at the table too.

"He wants to nurse." Daryl said as he wiped down Abel and Thomas' hands. Beth picked the baby up and walked up the hall to tuck the boys in. She came back down the hall with the baby.

"The crib." She said. "Tomorrow. The boys fell asleep almost instantly. He can sleep with us tonight." She said settling back into her chair. Davey grabbed at her t-shirt and whined when he couldn't figure out how to expose her chest.

"I'll set up his pack and play later." Daryl said. He knew Beth would want the baby close after he flipped himself out of his crib. Beth let the baby try a chip and he smiled at the taste and gummed it down. Beth finished her supper and stood to work on the dishes.

"It's alright. I got it." Maggie said taking the plates from Beth and handing them to Glenn. "Well he's got it." Beth smiled and gave Maggie a hug. She grabbed another chip for the baby and made her way to her bedroom. Daryl and Maggie smiled from the kitchen as they tidied up listening to Beth sing to the baby as she bathed him.

"She always sing ballads?" Glenn asked as Beth started in on "More Than Words."

"Davey goes through stages. He had her rapping a month ago." Daryl said. "I think Beth's been watching Glee with him."

"I know she's been watching it." Maggie said. "She sang Journey while we shopped and he laughed the entire time."

"He likes Finn." Beth said defensively from her bedroom. Daryl laughed as he washed the last pan. Hershel shuffled out the cards.

"Daryl you want in? We're playing Rummy."

"Nah had a pretty early morning. Wait till I show you what's going on in the garage." Daryl said with a smile. He showed them where all the snacks were and asked again if they needed anything. He ran down the stairs and grabbed the pack and play and made his way to the bedroom. "He asleep yet?" Daryl asked quietly. Beth shook her head from the bed. She was stretched out on the side with the baby in her arms as he nursed away.

"He's fighting it. He knows I have stuff to do." Beth said smiling a she yawned. Daryl snuggled in behind them again. Daryl ran his hand over the baby's head and pulled his phone from his pocket. Beth rolled her eyes as he snapped another picture.

"Don't worry, I don't share these around at work." Daryl said tossing his phone on the nightstand. "What can I do to help?" Beth smiled. "I know I'm a terrible cook and can only handle breakfast! But I can help you prep."

"I need to trim and string the green beans, peel the two bags of apples, scrap the bag of carrots and slice them into rings, scoop the insides of the pumpkins and peel the skin off and chop the flesh, roast the pecans and juice the lemons." Daryl kissed the back of her neck and rolled from the bed.

"I'll get started on the lemons." Daryl said as Davey snuggled into Beth's chest.

"I'll be out in ten." Beth said sitting up and rubbing the baby's back. "You think he'll be ok just in a diaper? I don't want to wake him up by dressing him."

"I can turn the heat up." Daryl said "I think he'll be fine since I know you plan on him sleeping with us after his traumatic fall today." Beth blushed and set up the pillows around him. "It's alright. One night won't hurt him." Beth placed his blankets around him and leaned over to kiss him. "You don't plan on going out there topless do you?" Daryl teased as Beth swatted at him. She picked up her t-shirt and pulled it back on.

"I didn't feel like changing since I'm going back out to cook." Beth said flipping on the monitor she hadn't used since he had moved to his own room. Maggie smiled at the baby sleeping in the bed.

"You ready?" Beth nodded and dug out a huge mixing bowl. Maggie handed the apples to Glenn and Hershel got started on the pumpkins. Beth started mixing enough dough for 16 pies. Maggie started on the veggies as Daryl juiced the lemons.

"I'm sorry I didn't get this done before you got here this year." Beth said as they worked away.

"It's alright Bethy." Hershel said. "We don't mind helping. You got a little one now, not as much free time."

"I've been tired too. He's sleeping through the night now, but he wakes up early and even though Daryl gets up most days and gives him a bottle, but he doesn't go back to sleep anymore." Beth said as she divided up the dough to roll out. "Won't get any easier though."

"What do you mean Beth?" Hershel asked.

"Next year there might be another little baby here." Daryl said as he worked on the lemons. Beth smiled. "Maybe."

"That's why I'm staying a few extra days. Beth's got some appointments." Maggie added. Hershel smiled and got up to hug Beth. Glenn looked at Daryl.

"Yeah it's kinda soon and Beth and I are going to have to talk to the doctor and be careful. We're pretty happy though."

"I wanted them close together in age." Beth added.

"What if you end up with those boys while their daddy is in prison?" Maggie asked. "Will you be able to handle that?"

"They're great helps. I'm less scared knowing they'll be helping me out while Daryl's at work. I can hire a baby sitter when I get closer to my due date, we know a couple of girls, Sophia, Mika, and I tutor them. Merle will help out. Maggie will actually make it down and stay with me at the end. We'll be ok."

"I mean we'll have to get rid of her Jeep and get something that holds 7 passengers. Dale he'll let me handle the pick-ups from school. I thought about this, I just thought we'd be waiting a bit longer to actually have to worry about it."

"You aren't puking. I bet it's a girl." Maggie said excitedly.

"Or nothing in there to make me sick." Beth said as she got the pumpkin on to boil."

"Look I wasn't going to say anything in front of Daddy and Glenn, and I know you're nursing, but your tits are even bigger. Unless you got a boob job since the fourth of July, you're pregnant. You ain't bigger anywhere else. " Beth blushed.

"Margaret." Hershel said.

"What? We all were thinking it." Maggie said as she went back to the carrots. Daryl snorted.

"I got to go feather those birds. We should get them soaking tonight right?" He said after he finished the lemons. Hershel offered to help him and Glenn looked sadly at all the apples he still had to peel and slice.

"Back to work Rhee. Only men who've impregnated women get out of kitchen duty." Maggie said sternly.


	45. Chapter 45

Parallel Lives Chapter 45

Beth stood back and examined the nursery. The judge had denied Jax bail and his lawyer was expecting some argument and delay in a suitable plea being arranged so Beth was pretty sure she'd have the boys until sometime in the new year at best. She wanted to maximize their space and still keep her guest room. Opie had come by with her baby-sitting payments and it was triple what it usually was.

"You have them 24/7 now." He had explained handing her a thick envelope of cash. Beth had taken the money and bought Christmas gifts from the boys. She had already gotten so much for Davey; she didn't want them to feel left out. Daryl had quickly put together bunk beds and Beth had pushed the crib against one wall and the bunk beds against the other, leaving as much floor space for them to play as she could. Daryl had promised to work on the bunk beds a bit more over the Christmas break, Dale always closed from Christmas Eve to Jan 2 and Daryl had taken a few more days in January off too. So far this pregnancy was just as difficult as the first had been morning sickness wise. Beth had actually gotten even smaller after Davey somehow; she had started the pregnancy at around 99 pounds, which he just couldn't explain based on the size of her chest alone. Thankfully she seemed to be gaining weight with a bit more ease. The doctor wanted to see her every month and was getting her to check her blood pressure herself at the pharmacy once a week. So far so good.

"Beth?" Abel asked as he helped arrange the toys that had been brought over on the ledge around the nursery.

"What is it sweetie?" Beth asked as she stepped up on the bottom bunk and put clean sheets on the top bunk.

"Do we have to sing in the school concert next week?" Abel asked walking over to hand her the pillows and the quilt so she could finish his bed. Thomas and Davey were both napping on Beth's bed while she set up the room. She sat on the bottom bunk and waited for Abel to make his way over and sit beside her.

"Why don't you want to sing in the concert?" Beth asked letting him climb on her lap.

"All the other kids make fun of me. Call me orphan boy and charity case. I don't want to spend any time with them that I don't have to." Abel said.

"I'll talk to your teacher about the other kids. I know Gemma was looking forward to seeing you sing. I know I was. Davey, Daryl and I had a whole night planned." Beth said. "But I won't make you. I want you to think about it ok?" Abel nodded his head and slid from Beth's lap and she stood up. "I'm going to make up your bed, will you go check on the baby? Make sure he isn't trying to get off the bed?" Abel nodded and ran quietly down the hall. Beth quickly changed the beds and bundled the sheets together and carried them to the basket she had in the hall. She looked up and smiled when she heard tiny little stomps making their way down the hall towards her.

"Ma-Ma!" Davey said smiling as Abel held his hands and helped him walk down the hallway. Davey had started to grab hands and take a few tentative steps. He loved holding Abel and Thomas's hands, but still knew he was fastest crawling.

"Hello sleepy boy." Beth said softly not wanting to wake Thomas. "Was he trying to dive off the bed again?" Abel nodded and let the baby lower himself to his hands and knees so he could crawl to his mother. "You need to stop trying to fly without Daddy." Beth said pulling him up to her hip. She kicked the basket along the hall to the living room. "Do you guys want to watch Planet Earth?" Beth asked as she squatted down and picked up the basket carefully.

"Drop it." Daryl said as he made his way through the front door. Beth let the basket fall to the floor again and smiled at him.

"You're home early." Beth said waiting for him to take off his boots. Daryl smirked at her and ruffled his hand through Abel's hair on his way over to give Beth a kiss.

"You know you're supposed to be taking it easy." Daryl said picking up the basket and taking the baby from her.

"I am. We're going out for supper." Beth said following him down the stairs. "I even took a nap after lunch with the baby. After I rearranged furniture." Bath admitted sorting through the basket once Daryl had set it on the floor.

"Where are we going?" Daryl asked as he turned on the TV and flipping through the channels till he found something about Pandas. Beth shrugged her shoulders and put on the first load of laundry and settled beside them on the couch.

"Maybe pizza?" She said. "Abel, do you guys like Chinese food?" Abel nodded his head.

"We like chicken balls and rice."

"We could go to the diner." Daryl said. "I mean it is wing night. Everyone likes wings." Beth turned her head towards the stairs and pushed herself off the couch and made her way up. She came down a few minutes later with Thomas. He was wiping his eyes.

"I won't leave you." Beth promised letting him climb on her knee. "I just wanted to let you nap." She said kissing the back of his head. "Where do you want to go for supper?" She asked Thomas.

"Jacqui's." He said. Daryl smirked. Having a house full of boys had some advantages. They usually out voted Beth if she gave them a choice."

"Abel you ok with that?" She asked. Abel nodded and Beth looked over at Davey.

"Ba-Ba?" He said reaching over for her. Daryl laughed and let the baby crawl across the couch to her.

"You can have some fries for supper." Beth said letting him climb up with Thomas. "I'm not nursing you at the diner anymore." Daryl smiled at her scolding the baby. The last time they had gone to breakfast the baby had reached up and pulled her shirt down while they waited at the counter for a seat flashing the Sunday morning crowd. "We can head on out as soon as I get the laundry in the dryer." Beth added turning to watch the Pandas.

"Is Santa going to be able to find us here?" Thomas asked leaning back against Beth. "The big kids told me that since Daddy was bad Santa is not going to bring us anything. I don't want coal."

"You know what? Saturday, before we go visit your daddy, we'll go see Santa at the mall." Beth said shaking her head. "I know that he'd never punish good little boys." Beth added. Daryl stood up and made his way up the stairs. "Daryl?" Beth asked craning her head around.

"I'm just going to get cleaned up so I'll be ready to leave." He said from the stairs. Thomas slid from her lap to the floor with his brother and worked on the puzzle they had been working on. Beth had bought a whole bunch of National Geographic Puzzles and the boys really liked them.

"Did you guys tell your teacher about the big kids picking on you?" Beth asked relenting and letting Davey settle into her arms. She undid a few buttons and throw the throw she had on the back of the couch around them.

"Ms. Stewart told me stop to whining." Thomas said.

"Mr. Tate told me that it wasn't bullying if it was true." Abel added as he worked on the puzzle. Beth turned her attention back to the baby and already decided that she would he heading in to the school in the morning to talk to both teachers. She'd let Daryl know he'd have to stay home with the baby. She didn't want Davey seeing her make a grown man cry.

"I want you guys to go wash your hands and faces." Beth said once the show ended. "We can head up and get out coats and boats on." Beth added as she lifted the baby to her shoulder and buttoned up. "I'm just going to go talk to Daryl."

The boys followed her up and went to the bathroom while Beth went into the master bedroom. Daryl was standing at the dresser with wet hair and his shirt off.

"I'm almost ready." He said lifting a t-shirt from the drawer.

"You alright?" Beth asked sitting on the bed with the baby. Daryl looked at her in the mirror.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Daryl asked as he swiped on some deodorant.

"I know you felt bad when the boys asked about Christmas and you heard about them being teased." Beth said. "Don't worry. I'm going in to talk to the teacher tomorrow. I'm leaving Davey with you."

"No, I'll handle the teachers." Daryl said. "You can come too. But I'll be doing the talking." Daryl said pulling on his t-shirt and sitting on the bed to put on a pair of socks. Beth smiled and kissed him on the side of the head and made her way to the living room to help get the boys ready. Ollie made his way out of their bathroom. "You better not have been taking Beth's panties from the hamper again." Daryl said pointing at the dog as he made his way out of the room. Beth was crouching on the ground putting Davey in his seat and helping Thomas into his boots.

"You want to take my new car?" Beth asked. "That way we don't have to move the booster seats." Daryl nodded and grabbed his keys. They had sold Beth's Jeep to Rick, but he was only picking it up on Christmas Eve. It was a Christmas/early graduation for Carl and he wanted it to be a surprise. Daryl had promised it was in pretty good shape and that if anything went on it within reason in the first 6 months he'd fix it for free. Daryl had picked out a Land Rover since it had 7 seats. They had to dip into their savings a bit more than Beth liked, but Daryl didn't want a mini van and he was sure that Beth would like the Rover. He picked the car seat up and let Beth lead the boys out ahead of him before locking up. He watched while Beth helped Abel into the back and supervised him buckling himself up before lifting Thomas into place and buckling him. Daryl helped her into the passenger side before walking around and settling Davey in. Beth was leaning over and moving the seat back for him.

"Thanks." Daryl said adjusting the mirrors. "You boys ready?" He asked as he started the car up and looked in the rearview mirror. Davey smiled at him and threw his hands in the air. "I'll take that as a yes." He said pulling from the yard. Beth started singing to the boys. Daryl pulled into the parking lot and circled around looking for a spot. "I might have to park across the street." Daryl said making his way around the lot.

"We can walk." Beth said with a smile. "We'll have to wait for a table too." Daryl grunted and pulled back into the street and into the parking by the park entrance. Beth slid from the Rover and opened the door. "You boys need to hold my hands alright?" She said helping Thomas and Abel down. Daryl grabbed the diaper bag and lifted the baby from his car seat. "We might not get a high chair either." Beth said following behind Daryl as he led them across the street.

"I can go back for his seat." Daryl said holding the door open. Beth reached up and took the baby once they were inside and the boys let go of her hands.

"It's alright. He likes sitting on my lap." Beth said standing on her toes to see if there was an empty spot for all of them. Abel and Thomas ran to the back and gave Gemma a hug. Beth waved and stood in line waiting for a table. Beth was relieved that there wasn't enough room at the table for them; she was already having Gemma over for supper the next day, like she usually did on Thursdays. She was sure Gemma would be coming with her when she took the boys to visit Jax on Saturday. Carol came over and smiled at Davey and promised to get them a table. Davey was turning on his charm at anyone that smiled at him, shyly turning away and peeking around smiling back at them.

"He's hitting on middle aged women." Daryl said keeping an eye on Gemma and the boys. Davey leaned over when Beth stepped to the side to let a lady by and reached over and grabbed a handful of Eugene's mullet.

"Ouch! Beth, make your baby let go!" He cried as Davey twisted his hands. Beth eased his hand open and stepped away. Abraham shook his head from across the table and Rosita rolled her eyes.

"Eugene you just got your ass handed to you by an infant. He isn't even mobile." Rosita said.

"Hair pulling is illegal." Eugene mumbled. Carol finally came over and led them to a booth. Beth waited till Thomas and Abel slid in before settling on the end with the baby in her lap.

"What can I get you to drink?" Carol asked as she handed out the small wing night menus.

"Coke." Daryl said dropping the menu on the table.

"Can we have soda too?" Thomas asked looking up.

'Not dark soda alright?" Beth said letting them order Sprite. "I'll stick to ice water." Beth said looking over the menu. "I think we better get some regular breaded wings with sauce on the side and some of the dry spice ones too. Maybe a dozen of each?" Daryl nodded his head. "I'd like a small side salad and some waffle fries for the table too. I think just sweet and sour and hot sauce." Beth said letting Carol take the menus. Davey grabbed at the sugar packs on the table so Daryl took them away and put them on the bench beside him. Davey looked up at him and his lip started to tremble.

"No. You're not hurt no crying." Daryl said handing him a teething ring from the diaper bag. Davey threw himself back into Beth dramatically and Beth laughed at him.

"You listen to your daddy. Just cause your bored doesn't mean you get to trash Jacqui's restaurant." Davey shoved the teething ring in his mouth and turned so he could look over Beth's shoulder. Beth rubbed his back as he continued to flirt with the tables behind them. Carol came over and placed the food in the center of the table and Beth turned the baby around.

"Alright do you guys want to try some of each?" Daryl asked sliding one of the empty plates in front of each boy. Beth gave them two of each wing and a small amount of waffle fries to start. Davey grabbed for a waffle fry and started to suck on it. Beth kissed the top of the baby's head and nibbled on a few wings and ate her salad quietly listening to the boys talk to each other.

"Did you guys like the lunches I made for you?" Beth asked as she sipped her water. Davey reached for another fry and smiled when Beth put a few in front of him on the table.

"They took my lunch." Thomas said. "They took the snowman sandwich." Beth frowned. "I liked the fruit skewers you made."

"Someone took your sandwich?" Daryl asked taking his wallet out and dropping some cash on the table. Beth wiped the boys hands before helping them into their coats. Thomas nodded.

"Don't worry. I'm going to talk to you teacher." Beth promised as she eased Davey back into his coat and hat. Thomas tried to climb up into Beth's arms too but Daryl scooped him up and let Abel take his hand as he started to weave them through the tables and line of people waiting for a table.

"Carol I left the cash on the table." Daryl called over his shoulder as Shane held the door open for them. "Keep the change." Beth waved over her shoulder to their friends and followed behind Daryl. "I got to stop for some stuff at the hardware store. Do you guys mind?" Beth shook her head and let Daryl led her across the street, she waited beside the Rover while he arranged the boys before handing him the baby. "Hang on I'll help you up." He said when she moved to get in to the car on her own.

"What do you need at the hardware store?" Beth asked as he opened her door and held her arm as she stepped up.

"Some more sandpaper, varnish and some nylon rope." Daryl said raising his eyebrows. Beth nodded her head. He needed supplies to finish the rocking horse for the baby. "I'll be quick, when we get back I'll get the beds ready."

"Oh don't worry about it. I got the mattresses on the bunks and made the beds." Beth said as they pulled back into traffic. Daryl looked over at her. "It was fine Daryl. Keep doing what I was doing before." Beth said. "I propped the mattress for the top up and pushed it into place. I barely lifted."

"How'd you make the top bunk?" Daryl asked as he made his way towards the stores.

"I stood on the bottom bunk." Beth said with a smile. Daryl gave her a dirty look. "I have to stand on something to do most things." Beth said defensively.

"I don't want you doing shit like that. Just make me a list, I'll work on it on the weekends."

"Daryl I can't do nothing." Beth said. "I'm taking it easy, I'm napping with the baby at lunch, I'm only doing yoga. I won't be rearranging any more furniture till after the baby comes and I will wait to change the sheets till Sunday from now on. I'm not going to leave everything to you though."

"Look just do what I ask you to do alright? I know you like to spread everything out, but we can get everything done together on the weekends or when I get home from work. I can't focus thinking about you at home falling or overworking yourself. I poured oil all over the floor at work because I hadn't put the stopper back in after draining the old shit out today! Just sit back and take a 9 month vacation." Daryl said as he parked and slammed out of the truck.

"It's alright guys." Beth said turning around and smiling. "He's just worried. Thomas can you give the baby his soother?" Beth asked handing back a pacifier.

"Why does he want you to take it easy?" Abel asked. Beth smiled. They weren't telling anyone besides her family that she was pregnant till she finished the first trimester.

"I've just been a little tired lately and you know my stomach's been upset. He wants me to get better." Beth said. Daryl came back and shoved the bags in the trunk. He stood outside and lit up a cigarette. Beth frowned. She didn't realize he had been so stressed that he had started smoking again. "Have you guys finished those Christmas pictures for your visit this weekend?"

"No we still need to work on them." Abel said. Davey started to cry loudly at being stuck in the car, loudly enough so that Daryl could hear him. Beth watched as he tossed his unfinished smoke away and started the car. Davey quieted down once they were back on the road again. Beth reached across and grabbed Daryl's hand. He threaded his fingers through hers and squeezed.

"Everything is going to be fine." Beth promised again. "I'm going to let you finish the laundry, just bring it upstairs and I'll fold it after I go over their homework with them." Beth said with a smile. "Will you take the baby down with you while the last load dries?" Beth asked.

"Yeah, he'll want to watch Glee." Daryl said turning off the main road. Beth blushed. "You left it queued up and he clapped at the screen shot." Daryl said as he pulled into the garage. Beth waited till he walked around to get out of the truck and followed him and the boys inside.

"Alright go get your book bags." Beth said taking the coats and hanging them off the backs of the kitchen chairs. She reached out and took the baby. "You boys get in your pajamas. I'm going to change the baby." She said making her way to her bedroom, Daryl hung his coat in the closet and let Ollie out. Beth made her way back down the hall with the baby resting against her shoulder. "You go see Daddy." She cooed handing him off to Daryl. Daryl settled the baby in the crook of his arm and left for the basement. Beth settled at the table and read over the boys agendas. "Alright you both have math worksheets and Thomas you need to draw a picture of your family. Abel you can read to me at bedtime alright?" The boys nodded and Beth started reading over the worksheets one question at a time with Abel while Thomas worked on his picture. Beth smiled as Abel breezed through is math worksheet. Thomas needed a bit of help but soon Beth was helping them pack up and tucking them in bed. Abel read her a story about a lost mouse in the city for a while but the boys were exhausted. Beth eased her way to the kitchen and started on their lunches. She heard the noises on the steps went to investigate and was shocked to see Davey crawling up the stairs.

"Ma-Ma." He mumbled as he slowly climbed.

"Where's your daddy?" Beth asked hurrying down the stairs to meet the baby and scooping him into her arms. Daryl was stretched across the couch snoring. Davey's soother was setting on his chest and his blanket was stuck between Daryl's body and the couch. Davey had obviously climbed off Daryl once he had fallen asleep and made his way upstairs. Beth reached down and picked up the soother and gave it to the baby before carefully covering Daryl with the throw. She knew he had to be exhausted to have slept through Davey's escape and her covering him. Beth turned on a small light and made her way up to her bedroom and changed the baby and settled in the armchair with her feet curled underneath her. "Time for sleep." Beth said kissing his forehead while he nursed.

Daryl sat up suddenly and felt around beside him on the couch. The TV was off and the baby was gone. He ran up the stairs and found the kitchen and living room dark. He made his way down the hall and checked the nursery. Abel and Thomas were sound asleep, but the crib was empty. He knew if the baby was being fussy Beth had likely put him down in the pack and play in their room so he hurried down the hall. The lights were on in their room. He rushed in and found the baby asleep on Beth's shoulder and Beth curled up in the armchair fast asleep. He let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. Beth opened her eyes and smiled.

"You lose something?" She asked stretching her legs in front of her.

"He escaped." Daryl said sitting down on the end of bed and rubbing his eyes. "You hear him from upstairs?"

"He was trying to crawl up the stairs. He made it halfway before calling for help." Beth whispered as she stood up and made her way towards the door. "I put the pack and play in the spare room. I figured you'd sleep better having the room to ourselves again." Beth said with a smile. "Turn on the monitor for me please." She said motioning to the side of the bed before making her way down the hall.

"You moved the pack and play too?" Daryl said when she made her way back to the room and eased the door closed.

"Yes. It's not heavy." Beth said pulling off her jeans and folding them over the back of the chair at her vanity. They were her only pair of maternity jeans, she had finally admitted that they were much more comfortable even in the early stages of pregnancy, but she refused to buy another pair. She'd just wear them when they were going out and wear her yoga pants at home.

"No more moving shit." Daryl said tossing his clothes towards the hamper. Beth pulled off her shirt and sighed before taking off her bra and turning her back. "Seriously. Promise me you'll actually start taking it easy." Beth pulled open her drawer and grabbed her stretchy lace nightgown and pulled it on. "Beth?"

"I promise to not move furniture anymore." Beth said climbing past him to the head of the bed. She grabbed her bottle of cocoa butter and folded up her nightgown. "I'm not going sit around eating candy and doing nothing though." Beth said smoothing the cream into her stomach and sides. "I got things to do."

"You got too much to do." Daryl said settling beside her. "After Christmas we'll slow down." He added. Beth tossed the lotion on her night table and turned out the lights.

"Well until the baby's birthday. Daryl it's his first. We need to have a party and invite everyone we know." Daryl groaned and rolled over and shoved his face into the pillow. "We could take some of our savings and take all the boys for a long weekend at Disney. I'll have to ask Jax if it's ok if the boys miss school, but that could be a good time. We wouldn't have to do anything but bring his present. They'd have the cake and Mickey and the gang would sing to him. Or we could go to some all-inclusive resort somewhere really hot and spend the week on the beach. Like a babymoon."

"What the fuck is a babymoon?" Daryl asked rolling to his back and running his hands up and down her leg.

"A vacation you take before the baby comes. We'll just be taking it with 3 other kids." Beth added sliding closer and placing her leg over his so he could rub the inside of her thigh. "You think that's something you'd want to do?"

"Maybe we wait till Spring Training like we had planned. Go to the same hotel, get a suite this time so the boys have their own bedroom." Daryl said sliding his hand further up her leg. "Got a pool. Let's save the special trips." Daryl said sliding his fingers along the along her hip. Beth grabbed the material and pushed one of her legs free and left them dangling off her other leg. "You want something?" Daryl asked dragging his fingernails lightly over her. Beth scooted closer and shook her head.

"Stop teasing." Beth said. "I don't tease you." Beth added snuggling into his side.

"Just can't keep my hands off your soft skin." Daryl said pulling her on top of him. "What are we going to say to the teachers tomorrow?"

"I'm going to say not only are they letting the boys be bullied and have their lunches stolen, they are making my husband use his mouth in bed for talking instead of kissing." Beth said nipping at his lower lip. "I'm going to talk to the principle too." Beth said tilting her head back so he could kiss her neck. "What did you plan on saying?"

"I had teachers that didn't do nothing when I was going to school." Daryl said. "I was going to tell them to get their heads out of their asses and stop trying to relive their school days through the popular kids." Beth settled her head against his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him for a hug.

"You're so sweet." She said. Daryl grunted and tried to pry her off him. "I'm comfy." Beth said straddling him and squeezing her legs tightly. Daryl rolled over so he was on top. Beth smiled up at him and kissed him.

"You're nighty's pretty." Daryl said kissing her neck.

"You bought it for me for our anniversary last year." Beth said with a laugh. "You don't remember? When we were in Atlanta?"

"Nope. I just walked into the store and grabbed the first XS thing I saw and handed them my Amex." Daryl said. "Felt like a pervert in there."

"I told you you didn't have to buy me anything. Let's just buy for the baby." Beth said reaching into his boxers and squeezing him softly.

"You just spent like $200 on me for my birthday." Daryl said hissing when her thumb circled around his head.

"You can help me wrap all the presents for my birthday. Chibs brought over all the gifts Jax had hidden at the clubhouse for the boys and you know I went crazy." Beth said guiding him into her. She arched her back and planted her feet against the mattress and moved against him.

"Already bought you something." Daryl said as he moved. Beth tried to frown at him but her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her mouth fell open while she whimpered. Daryl covered her mouth with his hand. "I'm not stopping if you wake up the boys and they come to see why your crying." Beth bite at his palm as she came.

"It was that one time!"


	46. Chapter 46

Parallel Lives Chapter 46

Beth paced around the kitchen and walked over to peer out the window and down the road. Maggie had taken all three boys out for the afternoon to Dave and Busters. She was going to come back and watch them so Daryl and Beth could go out for her birthday, just dinner and a movie, but Beth had worked all morning to get every gift wrapped so that she and Daryl could have alone time before Glenn and Hershel arrived the next day for Christmas. Beth had actually jumped in Maggie's arms when she had arrived early shortly after breakfast. She had been dreading going to see Amy with all three boys, but Maggie had taken them to the Playland at the mall while Beth was at the spa. Daryl walked in the doors and Beth jumped directly in his arms and attacked his mouth. Daryl fell back into the door and barely was able to keep his feet under him.

"Christ Girl, let me get my boots off." Daryl said grabbing her under her thighs to hold her up while he toed off boots.

"No, bedroom now. Maggie will be back in 3 hours." Beth said pulling his mouth to her neck. "We're going to see The Glee Concert movie later and out for dinner."

"I haven't seen the show." Daryl said dropping her on the top of his tall dresser. Beth spread her legs and grabbed his hand and pulled it under her robe. Daryl circled her clit with his thumb and let out a grunt when Beth grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him closer so she could suck his tongue into her mouth. "Slow down, you said we had three hours."

"You can make me come a few times in three hours." Beth said moving forward to get off the dresser. Daryl kept his hands on her hips. "Let me down!" Beth whined reaching to wrap her arms around him. Daryl pushed her back and worked her legs over his shoulders before pulling her to the end of the dresser.

"Take off your robe and whatever the fuck else you have on under it." Daryl said pushing the hem up and lowering his mouth. Beth shrugged out of the robe and pulled her slip off before sliding her hands down and playing with his hair. Daryl leaned up and kissed her slight bump on his way up to her chest.

"Let's go to the bed." Beth sighed as he kissed her nipples. "I want to put my mouth on you too." Daryl pulled her back into his arms and carried her over to the bed. Beth crawled up to the pillows and sat back. "Take off your pants." She ordered as she leaned back and ran her fingers against herself. Daryl laid across the foot of the bed and stared up at her. "Come on!" Beth said kicking at the mattress.

"I want to watch you." Daryl said. Beth blushed and pressed her knees together. "Don't get shy on me now, you assaulted me at the door." Daryl said reaching up and grabbing her by the ankle and pulling her closer as she let out a little shriek. Beth leaned back on her elbows and let her legs fall open again when she felt his lips on her ankle. "I like the little trees." Daryl said sliding his finger over her big toe nails.

"It's Christmas." Beth said scooting closer to him and let him press her legs further apart. "You're pussy looks like flower petals after a rain storm." Daryl said trailing a finger over her lips. Beth let out a frustrated cry before reaching down and grabbing a handful of Daryl's hair and pulling him between her legs.

"Please." Beth whispered as he kissed her inner thighs. Daryl moved his hands up and cupped her breasts as he placed kisses against her center. Beth let go of his head and spread herself open. Daryl licked at her softly and continued to play with her nipples. "Oh God that feels so good." Beth moaned falling back flat against the bed. "You should take your clothes off. I want you in my mouth." Daryl sucked her clit into his mouth and rolled it around between his lips making Beth whimpers and hug the side of his head with her knees. "Don't you want to feel good too?" Daryl pushed back and kissed the inside of her knees before sliding off the bed and pulling off his clothes. Beth scooted to the side of the bed and pulled him closer by the belt as she pulled his zipper down and reached into his jeans.

'Give me a minute." Daryl said working his belt and button open while she pulled him through the fly of his pants and leaned forward to take him in her mouth. Daryl took a step closer so Beth could sit up comfortably. He cupped the back of her head as she moved over him, flicking her tongue against his slit. "Fuck!" Daryl said sliding in and out of her mouth. "You keep that up and I'll come in your mouth." Daryl said as Beth's forehead rested against his stomach before pulling back and licking up and down his length while she cupped his balls.

"You can come. Then you can make me come, get hard again, make me come again and then fuck me till I come and then you can come again too." Beth said smiling up at him as she moved her hand up and down slowly. "Or you can fuck me and we can take a nap till Maggie gets back." Daryl held her face still while he stepped out of his pants. He pulled her to her feet and backed up to her dressing table chair.

"I want you to ride me hard." Daryl said sitting down and pulling her into his lap. Beth placed her hands on his shoulders and waited for him to lean back in the chair so she could place her feet against the floor. Daryl moved his hands to her hips and helped her move. "Jesus Christ Beth." Daryl moaned while she grinded against him. Beth grabbed him by the back of the head and made him look at her.

"Don't you dare come." Beth said moving harder against him. "Not yet." Beth said moving her hands back and placing them against his knees so she could take him deeper. Daryl moved his mouth down and gently sucked on her nipples and squeezed her breasts together so he could alternate between the two. Beth's movements started to lose their rhythm as she trembled and clenched around him. "Daryl!" She whimpered slowing and grabbing him by the shoulders again.

"I got you." He said moving his hands to her hips and moving her in long strokes back and forth against him. "Feel good?" He asked against her mouth kissing her. Beth nodded and dropped her head against his shoulder and bucked her hips harder against him. Daryl moved one arm around her and moved his other hand between them and pinched and rubbed at her clit. Beth let her head fall back as she came. Daryl lifted her slowly as he moved in her to his own finish.

"We need to get a babysitter more often. I'll ask Jax if he's ok with Mika or Sophia watching the boys once a month so we can go out."

"What? Are we going to drive down the road and park like teens?" Daryl asked kissing her neck and shoulders. Beth shook her head. "No?"

"We can get a motel room for an hour for comfort purposes." Beth said moving off his lap. "Come rinse off with me. We have 2 hours left to nap before we should leave for the movie."

"Are you really going to make me sit through that?" Daryl asked as Beth pulled him to his feet.

"Daryl I want to eat a big tub of popcorn and not be judged. And I know you feel like gross movie nachos and sharing them with me." Beth said rubbing her hands over her stomach. "The baby needs junk food."

"I'll go in and buy you junk food. We can bring it home and you can eat it in bed." Daryl said pulling her into the shower. "I got to show you your present. Let's just go to dinner and come home, get the boys to bed and relax." Daryl said sliding the washcloth over her body. Beth leaned back under the spray to rinse off before moving to the bench to enjoy the steam while Daryl washed off.

"I told you not to get me anything." Beth said with a smile. Daryl turned the shower off and reached out the door to grab them some towels.

"You'll like what I did for you." Daryl promised as he wrapped her in a towel. Beth let him take her hand as she stepped on their bathmat and waited while he wrapped a towel around his waist. "Go on, get in bed and get your nap." Daryl said following her to bedroom.

"Aren't you going to nap too?" Beth asked pulling her nighty and robe back on. Daryl shook his head and pulled back the blankets so she could climb in.

"I'm going to finish the rocking horse." He said grabbing his work jeans and an old ripped plaid button down. He leaned over and kissed her on the head before heading out. Beth settled in the middle of the bed and was sleeping almost as soon as Daryl made it out to the garage.

Daryl sat at the little desk he had and went over the sketches and plans he had drawn up for Beth's birthday. He had known that eventually they would have to complete the basement and possibly remodel, but he had no idea it would be coming this soon. He could easily turn the laundry room/half bathroom and her office down in the basement into another bedroom, the guest room and redo the guest room into another bedroom for their kids. He planned on finishing the room over the garage for another room, one that he'd turn into an office/guest room with the futon. He rolled up the papers and put a bow on them and picked up the rocking horse to sand and stain it. He pushed on the horse and watched as it rocked back and forth before holding it still and running the back of his wrist over the wood, checking for any rough spots and sanding them away.

Beth rolled over in her sleep and flung her arm out, reaching for Daryl. She groggily remembered that she was only waking from a nap, and got to her feet slowly and made her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth and pee. She grabbed her jeans and clean underwear and pulled them on and sorted through her closet for a comfortable shirt. She settled on an empire waist button down and sat down to do her hair and makeup. She checked the clock and realized she'd have to rush if she wanted to get supper made for Maggie and the boys before they'd have to leave to make their reservations. Beth slipped on her socks and made her way to the kitchen and started to look through the cupboards and fridge to see what she'd make. She grabbed some veggies and set them on he counter and started over to the garage to get some meat from the deep freeze.

"Oh Daryl!" She gushed hopping down the stairs to get a closer look at the horse. "I love it. Looks just like Nellie." She said reaching out. Daryl grabbed her hand.

"Paint's still wet." He said with a small smile. Beth pulled her hand back but leaned closer to look. "You think he'll like it?"

"If he doesn't I'm going keep it for myself." Beth joked. "He'll love it." Beth said seriously. "What's that?" Beth asked pointing to the plans on his desk.

"Nothing. Daryl said turning her around. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"I'm going to put on some stew for the Maggie and the boys and make some baby food for Davey." Beth said trying to turn around. "Those the plans for the horse?"

"Just plans from something I'm working on." Daryl said lifting her up and walking her towards the freezer. He set her down and turned back to the desk and put the plans on top of one of the shelving units he had out there.

"I can reach up there." Beth said grabbing some cubed up rabbit from the freezer and walking back into the kitchen with Daryl trailing behind her.

"Not without a step ladder." Daryl said swatting at her behind as he made his way to their bedroom to get changed. Beth started chopping all the ingredients and tossed them into the pot with the meat and sautéed it all till the meat was mostly cooked before adding water and herbs and covering it to simmer. She put on some carrots to boil and started making some crescent rolls to go with the soup while the carrots and soup simmered. She heard a car pull up and made her way to the door to meet Maggie and the boys.

"Ma-Ma!" Davey screamed from truck as Abel and Thomas rushed up the steps. Beth hugged them and reminded them to take off their shoes and waited while Maggie carried a grumpy baby up the steps.

"Was he bad?" Beth asked taking the baby from Maggie.

"He wouldn't drink his bottle. He liked the lights and noises though." Maggie said tossing the diaper bag on couch. "Smells pretty good in here."

"I'm making you guys stew." Beth said. "And carrots for the baby."

"No!" Davey screeched. "Ba-Ba." He added letting Beth pull off his hat and coat.

"You don't tell your Momma no." Daryl said coming down the hall and taking the baby from Beth. He held him up in front of his face and gave him a stern look. "Carrots and then Ba-Ba. And you'll be good for your Aunt." The baby wiggled and kicked his feet happily into Daryl's chest so Daryl pulled him close. "Glad we see eye to eye."

"Da-La." Davey said slapping at Daryl's shoulders. Beth shook her head and headed to the kitchen to check on the carrots. She drained most of the water off and dumped the rest into the blender and set it to a high speed to puree the food.

Daryl stood by the highchair and rubbed the baby's back, waiting till Beth spooned out a serving of the veggies and poured the rest into an empty ice cube tray and placed it in the freezer. He stripped the baby to his diaper and sat him in his highchair while Beth pulled the rolls from the oven and checked the soup.

"It's ready!" Beth called out as she set the table. Maggie led the two other boys down the hall to wash their hands and Beth lifted their bowls and poured out milk and water for them. "Davey Daddy is going to feed you." Beth said walking by and kissing the top of his head. Daryl spooned a bit of carrot towards his mouth and Davey eagerly took a bite.

"I think he likes carrots best." Daryl said feeding him another bite.

"I think he likes Beth best." Maggie said watching as Davey's eyes followed Beth as she moved around the kitchen. "If I didn't know better I'd think he actually understood you when you said carrots first."

'He did understand, he's a smart boy." Beth said sitting beside Daryl. "He's going to settle for a bottle with Maggie, and I'll nurse him when we get back. Change of plans, we're just going to go to dinner. We'll be back before bedtime now." Beth said as she stood up to get more stew for Abel and Thomas. "Maggie what time are Daddy and Glenn getting here tomorrow? I'm taking the boys to see Jax in the morning. There's special visitation for Christmas Eve."

"I think sometime around 3pm." Maggie said gathering the dirty dishes and heating one of the bottles Beth had pumped. "You'll be back by then?"

"I'll be leaving at three, home by around 5pm. I want to go caroling." Beth said. Daryl stopped in his tracks and stared at her. "What? I'll take the boys and we'll walk around downtown."

"I ain't walking around and singing." Daryl said taking the bottle from Maggie and handing it to Davey. He looked at the bottle and back at Daryl. His little lip started to tremble and he threw his head back and let out a sob. "Alright have a good night Maggie." Daryl said setting the bottle down the highchair tray and standing up. He grabbed Beth by the wrist and pulled her towards the door. Beth stopped and pushed her feet into her boots.

"Davey Mommy will be back in 2 hours. You can sleep with her tonight too, since Aunt Maggie is taking your room. Abel and Thomas you help Maggie with the baby all right? I'll bring you back a treat." Daryl held her coat open and Beth eased her arms into it. "Maggie you call me if he doesn't calm down I'll come right home." Daryl waved to the boys and led Beth to the garage. Maggie turned to the boys and tried to calm the baby.

"Davey it's ok. Do you want to go watch TV?" Maggie asked lifting him from the highchair. Davey twisted and turned in her arms crying so Maggie let him down on the ground and promptly crawled over to the garage door and sat in front of t whimpering. "You can't sit in front of the door all night. I know it was a long day, and you spent a lot of time away from your mother, but we can still have fun."

"You need to give him his soother." Thomas said from the table.

"He needs one of his Beth blankets." Abel added from the living room. Maggie turned and looked at him. "Beth washes his blankets in her shampoo or bubble bath. They smell like her."

"That's brilliant. Watch the baby." Maggie said walking down the hall to the nursery and grabbing a blanket. She rushed back to the kitchen and draped the blanket over Davey's shoulder. Davey lifted to his face and rubbed it against his cheek. Abel came over and picked him up. Davey settled against him. Maggie took him and handed him his bottle again. Davey didn't throw the bottle and didn't fight her so she carried him down the stairs. Abel and Thomas followed her and turned on The Lion King. Davey crawled away from Maggie on the couch and eased his way to the floor. Maggie handed him his blanket and watched as he bunched it up and laid against the floor and stared at the TV. "Is he going to be ok?" Maggie asked as she settled on the couch.

'Yeah, he does the same thing when Merle watches us while Beth goes from a walk sometimes." Thomas said climbing up on Maggie's lap.

"Merle a good babysitter?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah, he's teaching us how to burp the alphabet." Abel said. "You want to hear?"

"You know I think that's something Glenn would enjoy a lot more. You can show him tomorrow." Maggie said.

Beth smiled at the waiter and let Daryl order for both of them. She had never bothered to go to a steak house, since they had all the venison steaks they wanted at home. Daryl always cooked or grilled their meat and she had no idea how to order. Daryl handed the menus back and smiled when Beth slid around the booth they had been placed in and sat beside him instead of across.

"People are going to think we're weird." Daryl said lifting his arm to drape it across her shoulders.

"I don't care." Beth said as she sipped her water. "This way I can eat off your plate easier."

"And I can finish yours." Daryl said leaning back so she could rest against him while they waited for their appetizers. "Aren't you glad you aren't a vegetarian anymore?"

"That was for 4 years while I was stuck eating campus food. The meat was terrible. All I ate was the salad bar." Beth said with a laugh. "You would have too."

"Somehow I think I would have managed to make it edible." Daryl said.

"Maybe." Beth said holding his hand. "Are you excited for time off?"

"Going to be nice to spend some time with you and the boys." Daryl said. "Got a feeling I'll be spending the first few days after Christmas putting a lot of toys together."

"So many toys, bikes and a new car seat." Beth said with a laugh. "I signed the boys up for swimming over the Christmas break too. They'll be taking a class while Davey and I are swimming. We got the 27th through to the 30th and then the 2nd till the 6th."

"They'll like that. Same time?" Beth nodded her head. "I can't believe you're going to make it to swimming for 9am. I figured you'd be sleeping in since I'm home."

"I saw the sign up page and I knew they'd have a good time. I'll sleep in on the 26th and the 31st and 1st." Beth said lifting her head once their salads and dinner rolls were brought over. "Thank you this looks delicious." Beth said with a smile. Daryl nodded to the waiter and waited till the waiter left before starting in on the salad.

"You make better salad than this." Daryl said chewing through the lettuce. "What ever you put on."

"I make the dressing from scratch. I know what you like." Beth said. "I like this one though. Such fancy lettuce." Daryl reached over and grabbed a dinner roll.

"He forgot the butter." Daryl said ripping the roll in half.

"Oh they want you to drizzle the olive oil instead." Beth said reaching for the bottle. "It's not as good as butter, but it's alright." Beth said drizzling carefully.

"Way too fancy here for me." Daryl said leaning back while the waiter took their plates away and silverware away. "He took our forks."

"I think he'll bring us more." Beth said. "Next date night we stick to Jacqui's." Daryl smiled and kissed the top of her head. The waiter brought over new silverware and steak knives and another waiter brought over their plates. Beth smiled at the presentation of the plates, grilled broccoli, eggplant and tiny little mushrooms and onions around a filet steak and a baked potato. Beth thanked the waiter again and smiled. She waited for them to leave before sliding her potato on Daryl's plate and taking his eggplant.

"You sure you don't want this?" Daryl asked adding the sour cream to the potatoes. Beth nodded and cut a bit of her steak. "Good?" Daryl asked.

"It's good." Beth said leaning over and kissing him. Daryl's ears turned red and he peaked to see if anyone was watching them. "No one's looking." Beth said smiling. "Besides what do you care? Don't you like that I can't keep my hands off you?"

"I like it when were alone." Daryl said. "I don't even like people looking at you."

"I only get mad when the look at you like they want to throw you down and mount you." Beth said. "So most women looking at you bugs me."

"They don't look at me like that." Daryl said. "They're scared of me. I'm still surprised you weren't."

"Scared of you? Daryl you were my hero. If I would have actually had a flat tire that day, we'd have been in the bathroom breaking Dale's sink." Beth said softly so no one would here her. "Everything's fine." She said with a smile when their waiter came over. "We're new parents, just excited to finally get to talk, the food's great." Beth said when he looked down at their mostly full plates. "You keep going on about how you were bad news before I don't see it. I wasn't even that scared of Merle."

"You just only see the good in people." Daryl said cutting up his steak. "If you'd have met me about 5 years before you did, I don't think we'd have ended up here."

"Aren't you glad we met when we did then?" Beth said as she started in on her plate. "Destiny Daryl. It was meant to be. If I had gone in on a Wednesday you'd have been at wing night and I would have met Tyreese. I'd still be living beside Shane, no baby or lake house."

"Yeah, I love Mondays since that's when I met you." Beth kissed him again before turning to her plate and eating.

"And I love you. Especially since you're going to go into the movie theater and buy my weight in Nachos and Popcorn."

"You sure you're going to be hungry after all this?" Daryl asked as he worked on his steak.

"Of course. I'm not getting dessert." Beth said.


	47. Chapter 47

Parallel Lives Chapter 47

Daryl yawned on his drive home, he had kept up his Monday work schedule and worked from 12pm to close most Mondays. The boys had been back to school a week and, frankly after being cooped up with them all weekend he was grateful to have some time off at work. He had barely been able to get any home improvement work down over their break. They constantly followed him and Merle around trying to help and he found for every hour of work he got to out in, about 2 more went in to play working with them. He hated to send them back in to Beth though, he knew she could use the down time while the baby napped. He pulled into the garage and admired what he had been able to get finished. The walls were completely up in the room over the garage and he had put in an actual floor instead of the raw wood that had been there. Beth had picked out an area rug and it was rolled and leaning against the wall, ready for once he had the walls painted. He walked into the kitchen and found Beth standing at the sink washing dishes with one hand while Davey rested with his head against her shoulder sucking on his soother.

"Hey." Beth whispered as she rinsed a few more plates and cups and stacked them in front of the dishwasher. Daryl eyed the table, in addition to his plate that she had covered and waiting for him she had about 5 dozen cookies and cupcakes.

"What's with all the sweets?" Daryl asked as he walked over and started loading for her. "Davey won't go down?"

"Boys school is having a bake sale." Beth said as she rinsed her mixing bowls and handed them over. "Sometimes babies just need their mommies." Beth said kissing the side of Davey's cheek. Davey lifted his droopy eyes and smiled around his soother. "He certainly made baking interesting." Daryl reached over and picked the baby up and held him against his shoulder. Beth stretched before grabbing his plate and placing it in the microwave.

"Just cause you ain't babying him doesn't mean you got to start babying me." Daryl teased as he firmly rubbed the baby's back Beth smiled and leaned back against the counter as she waited for the microwave. Davey turned and lifted his head and watched Beth. "He eat yet?" Beth shook her head.

"I'm waiting till right before I put him down. I want him to sleep through the night." Beth said softly. "He walked by himself today." She said with a smile. "Pulled himself up on the couch and walked after me towards the bathroom. Scared himself and fell on his bottom and switched back to crawling." Beth said. "He made it from the couch to our bedroom door though." Daryl lifted the baby from his shoulder and placed him on his feet beside his chair. Davey whined and lifted his arms up. "Daryl he might not do it." Daryl ignored her and lightly pushed the baby between the shoulders. The microwave chimed and Beth took a dishtowel and lifted the plate to the table.

"Come on big guy. Show me what you can do." Daryl said ignoring the food. "Go get your Mama." Davey carefully took a few steps away from Daryl and walked to the next chair and grabbed it and worked his way around it. He lifted his arms towards Beth but she stayed against the counter.

"Ma-Ma!" Davey said as he started to lower himself to the floor. Beth kneeled down and held her arms out.

"Come on baby." Beth cooed. "Show Daddy!" Davey took another few steps with his arms stretched out and slowly made his way to Beth.

"Not even 11 months yet and he's walking." Daryl said finally digging into fried chicken and mac and cheese. Beth grabbed the counter and pulled herself back upright with the baby and joined Daryl at the table. "You want me to take the boys in tomorrow with all their baked goods?" Beth nodded her head and rubbed her stomach. "You're feeling better right?" Daryl asked.

"Haven't been sick all week." Beth said with a smile. "Last time was Friday." Beth added. "We can finally tell people too. I'm in my second trimester."

"You going to let Jax know this weekend? See if he's ok with Gemma or Opie bring the boys up to visit instead?" Beth nodded.

"At least most of the time. I'll still go see him once a month to let him know how they're doing." Daryl nodded and finished his meal and loaded his dishes in the dishwasher and grabbed sponge and washed down the table. "Can you get down my Tupperware? I want to pack up the cookies and cupcakes. We can even put them in the truck so they're ready to go for you in the morning." Daryl walked over and easily got down the containers, he pressed her back into her seat and started packing up. "Thank you." Beth said shifting the baby to her shoulder and rubbing his back. Ollie walked through the kitchen and made his way towards the boys' room.

"He still sleep under the crib?" Daryl asked. Beth nodded her head and smiled.

"He tries to force himself under the pack and play, but he can barely fit his snout." Beth said laughing. "The baby presses his face against the mesh and Ollie tries to lick him through it." Daryl smiled as he loaded the last of the treats into containers and grabbed the masking tape so he could write their names on the bottom to make sure Beth got her containers back. Davey lifted his head from Beth shoulder and pulled his soother from his mouth and murmured against her and wiggled in her arms.

"What he say?" Daryl asked stacking the containers so he could take them to the car in one trip.

"He wants to go to bed now." Beth said slipping his soother around her ring finger. "Let me help daddy first." Beth said kissing the baby on the head. She walked over to the garage and opened the door and made her way to his truck and opened the back so Daryl could slide the containers on the floor of the back seat. "We got to get their booster seats too." Daryl turned and walked her to the door.

"I got it." He said grabbing his set of keys from the hooks by the door. "You go on and get some rest." Beth made her way back into the house and Daryl closed the door behind her. He walked into the yard and light up a smoke, taking a lap around the fence to ensure that everything was in order before he tossed his smoke and ground it out under his boot. He had already decided this would be his last pack and he only had around 7 left. He really liked Beth's idea of any extra money they had going towards early retirement and vacation. As much as he liked work, he really wanted more and more time off. He still had lots of paid vacation time banked, but he was aware that it was slowly trickling away. He went from having around 8 months banked to a bit more 5 since he met Beth. He also know that he had more income coming in. Beth's 40% from the farm wasn't even touched. Even without her income from teaching they easily lived off his salary and some of the money she made babysitting. He locked her car up after grabbing the 2 seats and made his way back to the garage and worked on installing them in his truck. He hung his coat out in the garage and made his way back through the house and locked up as he made his way back to the bedroom and stripped on his way to the shower. Beth had left towels out for him and turned on the monitor. He could see her leaning over and placing the baby in the crib. He knew she'd check on the other two boys before she'd come to bed. Sure enough by the end of his shower she had only just made her way to the bedroom and was pulling on her nighty. He tossed his towel in the hamper and climbed into bed.

"You forgetting something?" Beth asked with a smile. "You know very well that at anytime a little boy might be making his way into bed with us." Beth said crawling into bed and flipping her braid over her shoulder.

"Not likely. I locked our door. They'll have to knock." Daryl said pulling the sheets up. "I never used to wear anything to bed. If they need us we'll hear them."

"Alright." Beth said gazing over at the screen before settling against him. "Did you ask Dale about time off for spring training?" Daryl nodded and waited till Beth settled before stretching one arm over his head.

"He's going to get us good seats again. Talk to the trainer, see if the boys might be able to meet a player or two." He said smiling as Beth dragged her nails lightly over his chest. "You going to be up to going? You'll be about 6 months by then."

"I'll be up for it, hopefully over morning sickness and not too big yet. I'm already craving a giant hot dog."

"We can always just go buy some and cook them for dinner one Saturday." Daryl said sleepily.

"Not the same." Beth said stretching. "They steam the buns and they have those turn thingies to cook them perfectly." Beth said. "I'm getting up for a snack." Daryl laughed as she hurried out of bed. "You want something?"

"No I'm fine." He said rolling over to watch her walk away. Beth made her way back to the bedroom with a half a pickle and she was chewing on the rest of it. "Pickles again?" Beth nodded.

"No matter what I'm craving, if I eat a pickle the craving goes away." Beth said popping the rest in her mouth and chewing. Beth grabbed a tissue and wiped off her hands and pulled the blankets back up over herself. "I snuck a peak at the loft today." Beth said settling against Daryl again.

"So far so good?" He asked. Beth nodded. "It's going to be pretty spacious up there."

"Lots of room for the dresser, computer desk and bed. I'm glad you put a half bath in the garage too."

"Me too." Daryl said inhaling deeply so he could smell her hair. Beth leaned up and kissed him softly as she settled on top of him. Daryl exhaled once she landed on his chest.

"You're heavier than you look." He teased wrapping his arms around her. Beth bit at his neck as she snuggled in. "Good night."

"Night." Beth said into his neck.

Daryl woke in the morning and carefully extracted himself from the bed. He took a quick shower and pulled on his work clothes before making his way to the kitchen to pack the lunches Beth had already made for the boys and put a bottle on for the baby. Ollie made his way out of the nursery once he heard Daryl moving around the kitchen and whined at the door to be let out. Daryl left the door open so he could make his way back in before pouring out the cereal for the older boys and making his way down the hall to get them out of bed.

"Come on guys. Don't want to be late." He said reaching into the crib and picking up a sleeping baby. He definitely had Beth's sleeping habits. He stayed asleep till Daryl pulled his diaper off, whimpering as the cold air hit him. Daryl quickly folded the diaper back, knowing he'd pee because of the cool air. "Nice try Li' Man." Daryl said as the baby opened his eyes and glared at him as he quickly wiped him clean and dressed him in a clean diaper. Thomas and Abel made their way to the bathroom. "I'll meet you guys in the kitchen alright?" Daryl called over his shoulder as he snapped the sleeper closed around the baby and set him on his feet. "Come on Davey. Show me you can walk again." Davey reached up and grabbed a handful of Daryl's pants and moved carefully out into the hall. "Nope." Daryl said picking him up when he turned to make his way towards the master bedroom. "Mama's sleeping." Daryl said carrying him to the kitchen. Abel made his way to the kitchen first and sat at the table and started on his cereal. Thomas followed soon after and Daryl sat across from them and feed Davey a bottle. "Once the baby's asleep I'm going to go put him in bed with Beth. She laid out your clothes last night, you don't need help right?" The boys shook their heads and rubbed at their sleepy eyes.

"Did Beth write down the ingredients she used?" Abel asked. Daryl nodded and took two printed pages from his pocket.

"I got a list for each of your teachers." Daryl promised. "You guys make sure you brush your teeth and wash your face before you get dressed." Daryl said as they left the table. He settled the baby against his shoulder and loaded the dirty dishes into the dishwasher and slipped the soother into his mouth and made his way back down the hall. He carefully laid the baby beside Beth and kissed her on the head.

"Have a good day." She mumbled rolling over and snuggling with the baby. Ollie hopped up on the bed with them and Daryl shook his head as he made his way over to the dresser and set Beth's alarm to an hour before their swim class.

"See you later." Daryl whispered as he made his way back to the kitchen. The boys were waiting by the door so he quickly helped them into their boots and picked up their backpacks. "Ready?" He asked leading them to the garage. He waited while the climbed up into their seats and made sure they were buckled in before shutting the back door and climbing into the driver seat. "Are you guys having an easier time school?" Daryl asked as he pulled out of the yard.

"No one takes my lunch anymore." Thomas said. Abel nodded his head and leaned back.

"People still call me Prison Break. Tigg told me to grab the biggest one and punch him in the face the next time it happens."

"I'm not going to tell you not to do that, but Beth might not like it." Daryl said as he pulled over to the loop with the temporary parking in front of their school and got out to let them out. He grabbed the Tupperware containers and stacked them in his arms and let the boys lead him to their classes. He always felt out of place the few times he had to actually walk them in because Beth had sent them with snacks or it had been their turn with their class pet. Thomas' teacher met him at the door and took his treats and the list thanking him and dismissing him almost rudely. Daryl bit the inside of his cheek and followed Abel down the hall to his room and was met with a similar attitude. "You know my wife is 3 months pregnant with a 10 month old who doesn't want to be put down. It ain't like it was easy for her to make this and from the looks of it, not many other kids brought shit in for the sale." Daryl said to Abel's teacher.

"Most of the other kids don't bring the problems the Teller boys do." Abel's smug teacher replied.

'What are talking about?" Daryl said.

"Look you and your wife talking to us about the bullying was enough we didn't need to hear from their grandmother and "uncles"."

"I don't know anything about that. You only have to deal with Beth and myself. Jax left us in charge and we're the guardians till he's back." Daryl said walking away. No wonder Beth hated coming in. she'd have just taken their shitty treatment and obsessed over what she had done wrong. He'd have to let her know why the teachers were so cold towards them. Then he'd have to get Jax to talk to Gemma and the boys. He'd wait though, Tuesdays were pasta days and everyone loved them.

Beth settled back into the tub after her swimming class and reached over the side and sat Davey in her lap.

"Momma knows how much you love your lessons, otherwise she'd stop going." She said smiling when he splashed at the bubbles. Today she felt so out of place there she hadn't even bothered showering. She just quickly changed the baby and herself and hightailed it out. She cupped water in her hands and washed the baby's hair as he played. Beth grabbed a sea sponge and squirted a small amount of the baby wash into it and quickly washed their bodies free of the chlorine. Davey turned in her arms and laid his head against her shoulder and she washed his back. "Are you all tired out from your swim?" Beth asked as she carefully lifted him to the floor onto the towel she had placed there and lifted herself from the tub and wrapped up in a towel before kneeling down and quickly putting a diaper on the baby and slipping one of his towels around him. "Do you want to go to the grocery store with mommy?" Beth asked as she lifted him and made her way to the nursery and dressed him in clean clothes and set him on the floor before making her way to her room to get dressed. She left the door open knowing Davey would crawl after her. Beth smiled at the baby when he crawled around the corner. Beth stood up and pulled her jeans and slipped her feet into her boots. The baby grabbed her legs and pulled himself up.

"Ba-Ba." Davey said wit ha smile. Beth lifted him to her hip and made her way to the kitchen settling the baby in his highchair. Davey smiled when she paced a sippy cup of juice down and shook him out some cereal and cut him up some banana.

"Momma will let you have a Ba-Ba when we get back from groceries." Beth said kissing the top of his head and fixing herself a quick lunch. "Should we drop lunch off to daddy?" Davey smiled as he carefully ate his banana slices. Beth packed a quick lunch of leftovers and sent a text to Daryl before sitting down and eating with the baby. "Daddy says thank you and t hat he's stuck with a customer and won't be able to make it out for lunch, so he's glad we're bringing something." Beth said beaming when the baby smiled at her and opened his mouth as she fed him a bit of her yogurt. "Momma needs to make more friends. None of her friends have babies. They don't think to invite her out with them anymore." Beth said scrolling through her face book of the last girls night Rosita had. "And the only one that ever still wants to come see us is Eugene." Davey smiled at her again as she lifted his cup for him. Beth finished her yogurt and fruit and wiped the baby down and lifted him into her arms, grabbing the diaper bag and her purse on her way out the door. Davey cooed along to the radio on the ride over the Dale's and Beth hummed and tapped the wheel. She pulled in and parked close to the entrance and grabbed the lunch she had made and lifted the baby to her hip and froze when she say some lady laughing and touching Daryl's arm's through the window. Beth plastered a smile on her face and walked into the shop.

"Hey Beth." Tyreese called from his station. Beth smiled and walked over and sat by Daryl's tools and made small talk while Daryl continued to talk to the lady as Dale rung up her work order. Daryl ran and hand over his face and turned around he stopped when he saw the look on Beth's face. He smiled at them and started over to them.

"Come on up to the break room. I know you don't want the baby down here." Beth waved to Tyreese and followed Daryl up. "What's wrong?" Daryl asked as she set the container with his lunch down and sat at the table.

"Nothing." Beth said opening it and sliding it towards him. Daryl leaned against the door and stared at her. "Your last customer seemed friendly." Daryl stared at her. "Come on, come eat."

"You know you got nothing to worry about right?" Daryl said sitting next to her and letting the baby crawl into his lap. Davey picked up the roll Beth had buttered for him and brought it to his mouth. Beth nodded let Daryl pull her closer. She reached over and took the roll from the baby and broke a piece off and handed it back to the baby and set the rest down for Daryl to eat with the leftover pulled pork she had made for him. Daryl walked over and set the dish in the microwave and let the baby play with the magnets on the fridge while it heated up. "How was swimming?"

"Good. He can float on his back all by himself now." Beth said smiling. "He doesn't get scared when we first get in the water anymore." Daryl walked back to the table once the food was heated and handed the baby back to Beth so he could eat.

"You think he'll be swimming by the summer?"

"Maybe with a little float suit." Beth said. "Like the ones that Abel and Thomas wear. I want to try and get him a suit like that for the summer." Daryl nodded and handed the baby another piece of his roll to eat.

"He growing again?" Daryl asked as Davey chewed at the bread. Beth kissed his head and nodded. "When do we start potty training?"

"When he's ready. Usually around 2." Beth said with a small smile. "We're going to be changing double the amount of diapers in 6 months for at least another year." Daryl walked over to the sink and rinsed out his container.

"He tries to follow the boys and me into the bathroom. I think he might be ready to learn." Daryl said.

"He follows me into the bathroom too. He just doesn't want to be alone and he's curious." Beth added as she got to her feet and collecting the containers. "It'll be nice once he's trained though." Beth said letting Daryl take the baby as they made their way down the stairs. Daryl walked them to the car and Beth watched as the same woman got out of a cab. She slipped her arm through Daryl's and glared at her as she watched them make their way to her car. She waited while Daryl strapped the baby in, gazing over her shoulder to see if the woman was still watching them. Daryl reached over and opened her door and held her hand while she stepped up and into the car. Beth reached out and grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled him between her legs and kissed him hard.

"It's kinda hot that you're jealous." Daryl said kissing her softly again and moving so she could situate herself behind the wheel. Beth blushed and turned her head to kiss him once last time before he closed the door and let her back out of the spot.

"We're finishing this later on tonight." Beth promised as she pulled away and rolled her window back up. Daryl waved and made his way back inside.

"So the hour it was going to take to change my fan belt, I guess that included a lunch date?" the woman said curtly at the counter.

"I don't do belts ma'am. Tyreese handled it while I was on a break with my wife. She brought my baby in to see me." Daryl said. "I'll get someone to bring your car around." Daryl said turning back to his station. Martinez brought the car around and the woman drove off.

"You got to turn down that charm Dixon." Martinez said when he made his way back inside. "You make them think you care about them understanding and they think you want in their pants." Daryl rolled his eyes and started taking inventory.

Beth pulled up to the pick up zone at the boys' school and smiled as they made their way towards her and Davey.

"How was your day?" She asked as she got out and loaded their bags and her empty containers into the back of the Rover and helped them buckle up. Davey was sleeping soundly in his car seat sucking on his soother; eth quickly covered him with a blanket and grabbed two granola bars and juice boxes from the diaper bag so they could eat them on the drive home. Beth looked up as she closed the door and noticed Thomas' teacher making her way towards her.

'Ms. Teller?" She asked as Beth turned around.

"Dixon, but you can call me Beth." She said folding her hands over chest and waiting to see what the teacher wanted.

"We're going on a field trip and the class needs chaperones. I know you've been involved in the past. Is that something you think you'd be interested in?"

"I don't think I'll be able to." Beth said pointing through the window to Davey.

"You could bring the baby. It's just to the zoo." The teacher said smiling. "I know Thomas would enjoy himself more with a familiar face."

"I'm also expecting again." Beth said patting her stomach. "When is the trip?" The teacher went over the dates, they'd be bringing their own lunches and going to the zoo before the break in spring. "I honestly can't commit till I know how I'm going to feel. Davey came early and this baby is due in the middle of June. I'm not sure how I'll be feeling. I might be on bed rest again. If I am able I'll go." Beth said walking around the car and climbing in. She waved as she pulled away. "Are you boys excited for spaghetti?" Beth asked.

"Yes." The boys said as they ate their snack. "Are we going to have garlic bread too?"

"I was planning to make garlic bread." Beth said with a smile. "What do you think we should do next month for Davey's birthday?"

"We should have a pool party and you should make fried chicken." Abel said. "And spaghetti salad."

"You liked that pasta salad I made with long noodles?" Beth asked with a smile. Thomas nodded his head. "I think I can manage that." Beth said pulling off the highway onto their road.

"Will you make cake?" Thomas asked. Beth nodded her head and speed by Merle and Mr. Dixon arguing on their porch. She slowed once she had passed them; carefully pulling into the yard and making sure that Ollie wasn't playing in the driveway.

"I thought I'd make a strawberry cake. Baby can't have chocolate yet. You guys think that would be better than a plain vanilla one?"

"I think you should just make the baby a little vanilla one make chocolate for everyone else." Abel said with a smile. "Cupcakes! Make a cupcake cake!"

"That's not a bad idea." Beth said. "Everyone would get what they liked." Beth said parking. The boys piled out of the car and into the house and Beth followed with the baby sleeping against her.

"Smells really good in here." Thomas said sniffing the air. Beth laid the baby down in his crib and set the boys up at the kitchen table to do their homework while she worked on finishing supper.

"I'm going to see your dad tomorrow during the day while you're at school. Do you guys have cards or messages you want me to bring him?" Thomas ran off to the rom and came back with a picture and Abel shook his head. "Nothing?" Beth asked.

"I'll see him on the weekend." Abel said.

"I'll make another picture for him. You can take that one." Thomas said. Beth went over their homework and let them get started while she stirred the sauce in the slow cooker and got started on the garlic bread and pasta. Daryl came in while Beth was setting the table and the boys were playing in the living room with the baby and dog.

"Hey." He said slipping off his boots and making his way down the hall. Davey crawled after him and Daryl closed the door so he could have some privacy. He let the baby in to watch as he washed up. Beth called them to dinner so he picked the baby up to his feet and let him hold his fingers so he could practice walking. Beth smiled as they finally made it to the kitchen as she lifted the pasta to bowls for Thomas and Abel.

"There are the last of my boys." Beth said smiling as Daryl eased Davey into the high chair. Beth pulled him closer to her chair and set a small bowl of very lightly sauced noodles down and let the baby eat with his hands. Beth twirled pasta around her fork and smiled at the boys as they ate.

"You have a good day?" Daryl asked as he started making spaghetti and garlic bread sandwich.

"It was alright." Beth said as she frowned and stopped eating. "We'll talk about it later." She picked up her fork and started eating again. "Is it alright?" she asked as Daryl dug into his concoction.

Daryl grunted. "I'll watch the boys. I want you to relax." Beth shook her head. "Why not?"

"I spend most of my day alone. I'd rather relax with you guys. Maybe we can watch a movie?"

"Yeah, we can do that." Daryl said leaning over and concentrating on eating. He knew Beth was struggling with the fact that none of the moms had taken her up on any play date offers and that she missed Amy, Tara and Rosita coming over. He just hadn't realized it bothered her that much.

"Do you want more?" Beth asked the boys as they finished up. They shook their heads and stayed still while Beth wiped their mouths clean with a baby wipe. "I think I need to give the baby a quick bath before we can have movie time." Beth held the baby in front of her and walked over to the kitchen sink. She sat him on the counter and stripped off his clothing and wiped him down with a few wipes and smiled as he sucked the sauce from his hands before she could clean them. "You like Momma's cooking don't you?" Daryl started cleaning up from supper while Beth took the boys to change into their pajamas.

Daryl leaned his head into his hand and tried to be interested in Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs, the two older boys seemed to like it. Davey had watched the first 30 minutes before crawling over and climbing into Beth's arms and snuggling in to nurse. He watched out of the corner of his eye as she smiled at the baby and ran her fingers lightly across his brows till he was dozing as he nursed.

"Alright, I need you both to get upstairs and brush your teeth. Pick out a story and I'll tuck you in." Beth said getting her feet under her and leading the boys upstairs. Daryl flipped the channels and watched the news before making his way upstairs and meeting Beth in the hall as she tiptoed out of the boys' room.

"You ready to talk?" He asked following her into their room. Beth smiled as he flicked the lock.

"It's stupid." Beth said sitting at her vanity and brushing through her hair.

"I bet it's not." Daryl said pulling off his work clothes and dropping them in the hamper. "I mean I don't know if you think you got to handle everything at home just cause you ain't working, but I don't think of you as just like a house wife. You now that right?"

"It's not that I love staying home with the baby." Beth said. "I just wish that my friends included me. I mean they don't even invite me to join them. As soon as I got pregnant they just stopped. I never said no or that I was too tired. They just stopped. I mean Amy ditched me the one time I basically bullied her into making plans, I only see Tara when I get my hair trimmed. She doesn't even come over to say hi when I come in to get waxed. Rosita, I mean I only saw her when I took the baby in to meet my former collogues. I don't have any friends."

"You got lots of friends. More than me." Daryl said sitting on the end of the bed.

"You got lots of friends. You just don't let them in." Beth said with a smile as she dabbed some lotion on her face. "I just thought Id make a few mommy friends at swimming. I don't understand why they don't like me. I know they're older, but we have a lot in common."

"Maybe they see you in like a student/teacher light." Daryl said. He had a feeling that the other mothers were likely just put off by a younger, hotter mom joining their class.

"Maybe." Beth said standing and pulling off her shirt and jeans. "I think we have unfinished business?" Beth said walking towards him at the end of the bed. Daryl let her crawl into his lap.

"I don't want you to think we have to be together to be close.' Daryl said holding her still. "I don't mind listening while you talk, you know if you need to."

"I know. That's why I married you." Beth said hugging him. "That and your mouth." She said slipping her tongue into his as she kissed him. "And your hands. Mostly how well you treat me though." Beth said leaning back and pulling off her bra. Daryl leaned down and sucked at her breasts.

"I married you so no one else would know you taste like peaches. And so Merle stopped trying to make a move." Beth let out a giggle.

"He still makes moves." She moaned and letting Daryl move her back against the pillows.

"Good thing you like my hair then." Daryl said as she threaded her hands through it and tugged as he moved his mouth back to her neck before settling beside her.

"I just like you." Beth said turning so he was spooning her. She tugged his arms her and leaned forward so he could slip into her.

"I like you too." Daryl said as he started to move. "A lot."


	48. Chapter 48

Parallel Lives Chapter 48

Beth had come to decide that 10:30pm was her second favorite time of day. Her favorite was waking up in the morning when Daryl would kiss her on the cheek and put the sleeping baby in bed with her on his way out the door to work. Around 10:30pm though, that was her time with Daryl after all the kids were asleep, and they had finished getting ready for the next day. Fridays in particular were good days, since there was no prep that had to be done. Beth smiled and arched off the bed as Daryl kissed down her spine.

"You got knots all down your back." Daryl said trailing his hands firmly over her, rubbing at the stiff areas.

"They're not too bad." Beth whispered smiling and stretching like a cat under his hands and mouth.

"You ready for the party tomorrow?" Daryl asked sitting up beside her and really working her muscles. Beth nodded her head against the pillow. "Anything left to do?"

"You can help me decorate in the morning. I got the chicken all cooked, pasta salad made, cupcakes made and iced. Sweet tea made, presents wrapped and birthday boy trained to keep his party hat on." Beth said rolling over. "The boys made decorations. We just need to pick up some balloons and put them up." Daryl stretched back out beside her and kissed her neck. He ran his hands through her hair and tugged her head back gently to kiss down the front of her throat softly.

"How tired are you?" Daryl asked sliding his free hand under nightgown and tracing his fingers softly over her tiny baby bump.

"Not too tired. My husband gets up with the baby in the morning and gets him back to sleep so I can sleep in." Beth said against the top of his head. Daryl chuckled against her and sat back pulling her to a sitting position and easing her nighty off. Beth laid back with her arms supporting her chest and let Daryl ease one her legs around him so he could settle between them.

"Lift your hips." Daryl said tugging on her panties. Beth bit her lip and smiled as she raised her hips and pulled the panties down, easing them off one leg before settling back against her and trailing his fingers over her. "You're skin gets softer every time I touch you." Daryl said running his thumb over her inner thigh, where it met her body.

"That tickles." Beth giggled kicking the panties off her other leg and spreading her legs wider. "Why are you still wearing clothes?"

"Someone made me wear pajama." Daryl said lowering his mouth and running his tongue over both creases on her inner thighs.

"Daryl you can't be naked. What if there was an emergency and the boys need us?" Beth said. "You don't even have a house coat."

"So if they called for us right now, what exactly would you be wearing?" Daryl asked sliding his thumb up and circling over her hood. He dipped his thumb between her lips and brought it back to circle her with a bit of her wetness. "A smile?"

"I'd grab one of your shirts on my way out the door." Beth whispered shutting her eyes. Daryl wrapped his arms around her thighs and tugged her closer, lowering his mouth and licking her softly. Beth smiled and slid her hands up to her chest and traced over her nipples. "You're going to take your pants off soon right?"

"Later." Daryl said lifting his mouth for a second to answer her, then lowering it again and sucking at her. "Want to move to the shower?"

"Where ever you want me." Beth said lifting her hips to his mouth. Daryl slid his fingers into her and let his thumb circle her clit as he kissed up her stomach and sucked on her nipples. Beth moaned and moved against his hand.

"I want you to ride me again." Daryl said rolling off of her and onto his back. Beth sat up on her knees and worked his belt and pants open, pulling him free. She reached down and ripped his shirt open and let out a disappointed let moan to see he was wearing an under shirt. Beth pushed it up till his stomach and chest were exposed and climbed into his lap, moaning at the feel of his rough pants against her skin as she reached between them and guided him into her. "That's it girl." Daryl said rolling her back and forth on his length. Beth placed her hands against his chest and moved up and down slowly.

"God Daryl!" Beth cried out as she moved. Daryl reached up and covered her mouth. Beth kissed his palm and pulled her lower lip into her mouth to keep quiet.

"Next home improvement is going to be sound proofing our room." Daryl promised. Beth smiled and shook her head. "We'll hear them through the monitor." Daryl groaned grabbing her hips and roughly moving her back and forth. Beth leaned forward and let out a sob when he grinded against her. Beth leaned forward and kissed him and moaned into his mouth as she came. Daryl pulled her against his shoulder and rolled them over so he could continue to move against her. Beth let her arms fall over her head and smiled when he lowered his head between her breasts and groaned as he came. Beth reached up and pulled him against her and sighed contently as he rested against her.

"You're so warm." Beth said playing with his hair. "I love it when you lay on top of me." Daryl eased himself beside her but left his head on her chest and wrapped his arms around her. "Can you believe that baby is going to be a year old tomorrow?"

"Nope. Can't believe we're having another one either." Daryl said rubbing her stomach softly. "We going to find out of it's a boy or a girl this time?"

"I don't know." Beth said smiling. "You like a kid trying to find his Christmas gifts. Don't you like surprises?" Beth asked dragging her nails across his scalp the way he loved.

"Never had presents growing up. Making up for it now." Daryl said. "Like it when you surprise me." Beth smiled when she felt him smirk against her.

"I like surprising you." Beth said softly. "If I had to guess we're having another boy." Beth said smiling when Daryl looked up at her. "I have exactly the same symptoms as last time."

"You mean the symptoms of being pregnant?" Daryl asked. Beth slapped him on the arm and rolled with him as he got out of bed. "A quick shower." Daryl said holding Beth at arms length when she tried to press herself against him. "We got a busy day tomorrow." Beth smiled and let him lead her to the bathroom.

Daryl groaned when he heard the baby fussing in the morning. Beth had kept him in the shower till the water ran cold. He looked over and contemplated nudging her until she woke up, but she beat him to the punch when she rolled over and smacked him in the chest.

"The baby needs you." She mumbled pulling the blankets off him and cuddling in to the bed. Daryl rolled out of bed and pulled on his boxer, he walked to the door and grabbed a t-shirt and pulled it on and quickly made his way to get the baby before he could wake up the other two boys. Davey was standing in his crib whimpering when Daryl walked through the door. He immediately held his arms up and whimpered at Daryl.

"I got you." Daryl said grabbing a clean diaper and a few wipes on his way out the door. Davey settled his head against his shoulder as waited patiently as Daryl put his bottle on to heat. He was old enough to drink his milk cold now, but Daryl still warmed it up. When he nursed it was warm and he was pretty sure Davey liked it the way it was. He laid the baby on the couch and quickly changed him. "You going to stay awake today? We could go together to get your balloons?" Davey rubbed his eyes stuck his fingers in his mouth and stared at Daryl. "You'll think about it?" Daryl asked snapping the sleeper back on and helping the baby up. Davey eased himself off the couch and looked at Daryl, then down the hall.

"Ma-Ma?" Davey said looking back at Daryl. Daryl shook his head and stood up and walked to the kitchen. The baby took a few steps towards the kitchen, then changed his mind and tried to toddle down the hallway. Daryl quickly caught up and scooped him into his arms.

"You let her sleep." Daryl said carrying him back to the kitchen. "She's cranky." Daryl handed the baby his bottle and sat back on the couch and let the baby snuggle in. Davey held his bottle and drank slowly. "It's your birthday today." Daryl said looking down at the baby. "Your momma's real excited. She invited everyone we know." Davey smiled around the bottle. "You going to be in a good mood today right?" Davey held his hand over Daryl's mouth and started drinking his bottle again. "Sorry, I forgot you want to go back to sleep." Daryl took the bottle and held it and adjusted the baby so he could drink comfortably. Davey's eyes started to droop and Daryl leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. Once the bottle was gone Daryl stood and carried the baby to the kitchen so he could out it in the sink before making his way back to the bedroom and setting the baby in bed with Beth and climbing in since Abel and Thomas were still sleeping. Ollie came into the room and shoved his nose into Daryl's side and whined.

"Ollie needs you." Beth mumbled and pulled the baby closer. "Just give me 10 more minutes Daryl, then I'll get up and make breakfast." Daryl leaned over and kissed Beth on the forehead and walked over and let Ollie out their patio door before climbing back into bed. He chuckled softly when he noticed that Davey and Beth were both on their sides with their right arms under their heads sound asleep. Davey might be his spitting images but he his body language and movements were all Beth. He was quiet like Daryl too but everything else was pure Beth. Daryl laid back against the pillows and let his eyes drift closed and waited for Beth to fully wake up.

"Why'd you keep me up so late?" She mumbled with a smile as she carefully got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. Daryl rolled his eyes and waited till she was done before taking his turn in the shower. He came out and Beth had settled in the armchair and had gotten dressed but Davey was awake and nursing.

"He already had a bottle." Daryl said walking into the closet and pulling out his darker nicer jeans and a new black and white plaid button up Beth had bought him.

"He wanted more." Beth said kissing the top of the baby's head. "One year ago today, almost exactly I was walking around trying to figure out what why I was feeling sick and then bam! He was here." Beth said smiling. "My sweet little boy." She lifted him to her shoulder and pulled the cup to her bra back into place before setting the baby on his feet beside her chair. She walked over and pulled out one of her stretchy t-shirt and pulled it on and ran her hands over the tiny bump that was there.

"You want to show off Beanie?" Daryl asked as Davey sat down and crawled out of the room. He had heard the boys and was working his way back to the nursery to play.

"Yeah, let's tell everyone. Not everyone knows yet." Beth said with a smile. She walked out of the room and he heard her great the boys and promise them chocolate chip pancakes. She narrated all the work they had to get done before the party started at 2pm as she cooked. "Wait!" Beth said pulling the pan off the burner and ran to the bedroom. She came back wearing one of her looser empire waist blouses. "I want today to be all about him." Beth said kissing the baby on her way back to the stove.

"I don't think he'd mind you telling." Daryl said as he poured out juice for the boys. Davey slapped the tray of his high chair and smiled when Daryl placed his sippy cup of watered down apple juice on it and smiled. Beth flipped the first few pancakes out onto plates for Abel and Thomas and quickly cooked one for Davey. Daryl walked over and flipped the bacon for her and started on the scrambled eggs. Beth set a pancake to the side and lightly buttered it and spread a bit of syrup on it before cutting it up for the baby.

"Here you go." She said placing the plate in front of the baby. He looked up at her and smiled when she handed him his little blue plastic fork. Daryl watched the baby with a half smile while he tried to work his fork. The baby eventually picked up a piece of his pancake and put it on his fork and lifted it to his mouth.

"Well at least he's a problem solver." Daryl said lifting the pan and filling the plates with the eggs. Beth lifted a stack of pancakes to the table so they could sit and help themselves to more and Daryl placed the bacon on a plate lined with paper towel.

"Do you want coffee?" Beth asked as she put the kettle on to make tea. Daryl nodded his head and Beth measured out enough for 2 and half cups in their machine. Daryl poured Beth a glass of milk knowing she'd want it and sat down with the boys and stated in on his breakfast.

"Come and sit down." Daryl said kicking her chair out. "Eat while it's hot." Beth smiled and sat and started on her eggs.

"These eggs are delicious Daryl." She said reaching for the bacon and served two pieces to the older boys and took three for herself before sliding the some on Daryl's plate. "I'll save the rest for sandwiches before the party." Beth said getting up to put the bacon on the counter and getting their hot drinks. "I hope you guys are ready for a fun day."

Daryl eased his way into the bathroom and slipped off his clothes. As far as he or anyone else was concerned the birthday had been a success, but he knew that Beth was probably a little upset that only one mother from her swim class had come with her baby, that kid Craig that looked like a little old man since he was mostly bald with a few wispy pieces of hair that his mother had combed over. He slid into the warm bath behind Beth and wrapped his arms around her.

"You think Davey had a good time?" Beth asked leaning back into him.

"Yeah. I think he loved it. Especially the cupcake you let him destroy and rub all over himself and me while I was holding him." Beth smiled.

"He did look pretty cute in his big boy birthday outfit didn't he?" Beth asked. "He looked like a mini you in the black pants, plaid and little boots didn't he?"

"Yeah he can pull off redneck party attire." Daryl said with a laugh. "Davey really loves Glenn, I thought Maggie was going to punch him out when Davey kept giving him hugs."

"I know. Glenn still holds him like a newborn. It's adorable that he thinks Davey is still so fragile." Beth sighed leaning back. "I wish more kids his age would have come though."

"I knew you were feeling bad about that. He had a blast with Judy, Craig and the boys. They loved the little tower and slide that we added to the swing set."

"I still can't believe you and Merle got it together last night in the dark." Beth said reaching for her loofah and body wash. She handed them back to Daryl. "Thank you." She said when he started trailing over her arms and neck.

"You mean I got it together while Merle drank the 6 pack you bought and held a flashlight." Daryl said cupping water with his hands and rinsing her off.

"Thomas' teacher needs chaperones next month. If I'm not feeling up to it would you do it?" Beth asked accepting Daryl's hand as she stepped out of the tub. "I already asked the teacher and she said you'd be fine. They're going to the zoo. You'd have to ride the bus there and back to the school and walk around with the class, make sure the kids are following the rules."

"We could both go." Daryl said. "That way if you don't feel great and have to rest I could keep up with the kids. What about the baby?"

"Davey can go to." Beth said as she wrapped up in a towel and held one out for Daryl. "I'm just remembering how I was at 5-6 months, I'm worried if I say I'll do it I'll be too sick or on bed rest. I don't want her counting on me."

"You talk to the teacher and tell her I'll do it for sure. If you're feeling up to it you can come too." Daryl promised walking over to the sink to brush his teeth.

"Daryl?" Beth called from their bedroom.

"Yeah?" He said spitting in the sink and rinsing his mouth.

"Will you rub my feet?" Beth asked. Daryl walked into the room and saw that she was lying back against the pillows with one leg crossed over the other, trying to massage her soles. "They hurt pretty bad." Beth said letting Daryl pull her feet into his lap.

"You rub my shoulders once I'm done?" Daryl asked with a smile as Beth moaned as he squeezed her foot and worked his thumbs along her pressure points.

"You know I will." Beth promised. "Thank you for helping out all day."

"Only get one first birthday." Daryl said lifting her foot and kissing it before placing it on the bed and picking up the other one. "We don't do this again for his second right?" Beth smiled and shook her head.

"We do it again for this one though." Beth said placing her hands on her stomach.

"I know." Daryl said leaning up and kissing her stomach. "I got you something."

"You did?" Beth asked smiling. "It's not my birthday." She said sitting up while Daryl opened his drawer and pulled out a large envelope. Beth opened it and pulled out some professional pictures he had taken of the baby. "When did you get these taken?" Beth asked flipping through the sheets.

"Took him one Monday morning while you were getting waxed." Daryl said. "Thought we could pick out some frames and start hanging them on the wall. The last one we had done was when he was born in the hospital. Though we could get one every year around his birthday." Beth looked up at him with tears in her eyes and smiled climbing into his lap and kissing him.

"We can frame his ultrasound too." She said sliding off him and roughly pushing him down on his stomach. "Such a thoughtful, sweet man like you deserves a full back rub." She said climbing on his butt. She started kneading the muscles of his lower back. Daryl groaned and stretched out. "Don't fall asleep. Enjoy the massage." Beth said leaning down and kissing his shoulders.

"Come on, you know you want to curl up and go to sleep." Daryl said pulling her hands further up his back. "Some of us got up early with the baby." Daryl teased.

"Some of us need more sleep cause they're growing a human being." Beth teased back. "A tiny human that makes them tired and crazy and hormonal."

"You ain't too bad." Daryl said. "A little hornier than last time, but no crazy demands or anything."

"If I did, would you still do it?" Beth asked sliding off his back and lifting his arm so she could curl into his side. "We should get our pajamas on."

"Now see that right there is an unrealistic demand." Daryl said pulling her under him. "Why would I ever let you get dressed when all I have to do is unwrap a towel?" Daryl said kissing her neck.

"All you have to do is flip up a nighty most nights." Beth said smiling when he pulled his towel off and tossed it on the floor.

"I like you completely stripped. I love every part of you. Your arms, legs, stomach, back, feet, shoulders. Everything." Daryl said running his tongue across her collarbone. Beth squirmed under hip and arched her back. "Can fell how wet you." Daryl said taking advantage of her raised hips to pull her towel away.

"You should probably let me feel how hard you are." Beth said smiling when Daryl lifted her arms over her head. He had told her he loved the way her breasts moved when her arms were up there. Daryl pressed into her with a moan and Beth sighed in contentment. "Feels pretty hard." Beth said moving with him. Daryl grabbed her hip and moved slowly with long deep strokes.

"Fuck." He said grabbing her other hip and lowering his head to hers as he moved. "You feel so fucking good." Daryl whispered in her ear.

"What are you doing?" A little voice asked from the foot of the bed. Beth sat up quickly, hitting Daryl in the nose with her forehead and flipping him off of her and onto the floor. She crossed her arms over her chest and crossed her legs.

"Thomas go wait in the hall for me ok?" She asked reaching for a pillow and holding it in front of her. Daryl held his hand under his nose and Beth tossed him a box of tissues. Thomas walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. "Baby I'm so sorry." Beth said smoothing Daryl hair back and checking his nose.

"I'm alright." Daryl said. "It ain't broken." He said picking himself up and sliding under the blankets. Beth pulled on a robe and tried to stop blushing as she made her way to the hallway.

"Come on back to bed." He heard Beth say softly as she led the boy back down the hall. "Grown up stuff, private stuff." He chuckled at Beth's explanation and eased his hand under the blanket and started to slowly stroke his length. Beth came back much sooner than he thought.

"Didn't think you'd be back that quickly." Daryl said watching as she locked the door and tested it to make sure it was locked.

"Hands off." Beth said climbing back into bed and pulling him back on top of her. Daryl reached between them and pushed down so he was back inside her. Beth grabbed one of his hands and pressed it against herself. "You might have to have a man to man talk with the boys." Beth said.

"No fucking way." Daryl said circling her as he moved. "Next time you talk to Jax tell him what happened. When they visit he can handle that." Beth nodded against his shoulder and moaned as she moved to meet his thrusting. Daryl pulled her close and came with a groan. Beth smiled when he kept circling her clit moving her hips against his hand and his softening cock till she came too.

"I'm not looking forward to that awkward conversation with Jax." Beth said sleepily. "Or Thomas. I hope he thinks it was a dream."


	49. Chapter 49

Parallel Lives Chapter 49

Daryl sat at the table and watched while Beth moved slowly around the kitchen. He was nervous, she was entering in her 8th month and he remembered clearly her 8th and final month of her last pregnancy. She was smaller this time and still fairly active. She had let the doctor tell him the sex of the baby but had made him promise not to tell her. Daryl knew and had been stock piling on outfits and keeping them hidden in the garage and at work. Davey had finally switched over to his big boy car seat and Beth had insisted that they'd just use the same baby one for the new baby. He was already finished a matching crib since Davey was only going to be 16 months when the new baby came. They'd need two cribs for a while. Beth started packing the lunches for the next day and winked at Daryl as she slipped extra cookies into his.

"You feeling alright?" Daryl asked again. He fully expected her to tell him to take her to the hospital at any minute.

"I feel great." Beth promised placing her hands on her back and stretching. "No migraines, no weird pains." She added placing the sandwiches in the fridge so she's just have to add the perishables to the lunchboxes. "I'd tell you if something was off."

"I know, I'm just worried." Daryl said finishing off his plate from supper. Davey sat in his high chair and scribbled with a crayon while the boys worked on their homework and smiled as Beth lowered herself into the chair beside him.

"Are you drawing the water?" Beth asked looking down at all of the blue scribbles. "We're going swimming tomorrow." Beth said leaning over and kissing his forehead. "Thank God we signed up for that class. It's been so hot lately." Daryl smiled. Beth hated being pregnant in April and May since this year summer temperatures had hit early and hard.

"Davey loves his classes." Daryl said looking over the math sheet Abel was working on. Thomas held up a picture of what he wanted to do this summer and Beth smiled at his hard work. He had included the new baby; Beth was holding the baby as she watched the boys run around their yard.

"We'll have lots of fun this summer." Beth said lifting Davey out of the high chair and placing him on his feet in front of her. "You boys go get ready for your bath. Davey and I are going to go fill the tub with bubbles, then we'll leave so you guys can get in under the bubbles. You guys sure you don't mind if I put Davey in with you?" Beth had had trouble leaning over to bath the baby and Abel had told her he and Thomas would clean him for her, they were trying it out tonight.

"We can help too." Thomas said making his way down the hall with his brother.

"I can bath him if this doesn't work out." Daryl said following Beth to their bathroom and plugging the tub for her and starting the water.

"I think it will. You'll have to stay in with them for lifeguard duty anyway." Beth said leading the baby to their room and sitting on the bed. She picked him up and started stripping him down. "Are excited for your bath?" she cooed pulling his socks off and tickling his feet. Davey laughed at her and tried to crawl away but Beth pulled him back by his ankle and undid his overalls and slipped them and his onesie off. She set him back on the floor and let him walk back into the bathroom in his diaper. Abel and Thomas made their way in to the bedroom wrapped in their housecoats. "Thanks for the help boys. Daryl's going to bath you tonight all right? I'm going to go load the dishwasher." Daryl walked out of the bathroom to let the older boys get in the tub with some privacy before stripping Davey's diaper off and placing him between the two older boys.

"Here are the facecloths." Daryl said handing them each one and sitting beside the tub. Davey smiled and dunked his cloth and started rubbing it over his face. "That's a good boy." Daryl said leaning back and closing his eyes. He listened to the boys talking to Davey and explaining to him how to wash his arms, legs and feet, telling him that Beth said they didn't have to wash their hair tonight.

"You got to wash behind your ears and under your chin." Abel said showing the bad his cloth. "We get real dirty back there for some reason." Daryl smiled at the simple instructions Davey was getting and kept his eyes closed. He could get used to relaxing bath time.

"Da-La!" Davey said before swiping his wet cloth over the back of Daryl's head.

"Am I dirty too?" Daryl asked turning and shaking his damp hair. Davey held his arms up and Daryl reached down and helped him stand on his feet and chuckled as the baby reached up and washed his face. Davey smiled at him and handed him the cloth and let Daryl lean him against the side of the tub and hold him up with one hand as he quickly dipped the cloth in the tub and wiped down his back and under his arms. "I'm going to get him in a diaper, can you guys finish up? Do you need me to get Beth?"

"No we're done." Abel said pulling the plug. Daryl turned around and wrapped the baby in a towel to give the boys privacy while they climbed out and pulled on their housecoats. "Can we watch TV?" Daryl looked over at his alarm clock.

"Check with Beth but it should be alright, still an hour till bedtime." He said walking to the nursery with them he laid the baby on the change table and quickly diapered him and put a new pair of pajamas on him. Beth had been worried that he'd slip as he walked in his sleepers that had feet and had ought him some super hero pajamas. Davey lifted the shirt up and smiled at the bat symbols.

"She said we could watch Batman again!" Abel said as he and Thomas rushed to pull on their pajamas. Daryl smirked as he let the baby down and followed to the kitchen. He rushed over and took the stack of plates from Beth and started loading for her.

"Thank you." Beth said kissing him on the cheek and moving to the cupboard and getting out some crackers. Davey walked over to her and held his arms up. Beth leaned over and set him on her hip. "Look at my little man in his new pajamas." She said moving to the fridge for the cheese. Davey shyly placed his head against her shoulder, delighted at her praise. Beth sat at the table and handed the baby to Daryl so she could slice some cheddar for the crackers.

"Boys are excited to watch Batman." Daryl said as Davey watched Beth reach for an apple to go with their bedtime snack. "I thought it would scare them."

"Scared me as a kid. Jack Nicholson was terrifying. I love those movies now." Beth said. "The way they watch things over and over I'm just glad they like a few movies I do." Beth said handing the baby a cracker. Abel and Thomas came into the kitchen and Beth smiled as they thanked her for filling their sippy cups and made their way to the basement. Beth picked up the snack plate and grabbed a sippy cup of water for Davey and a beer for Daryl and followed them down the stairs.

"You want anything?" Daryl asked as he settled the baby beside her on the couch. Beth shook her head and let Abel load her DVD into the machine.

"I'm still full from supper. It was really good." Beth said smiling. Daryl had come home early from work at 3PM and told her not to worry about supper. He had made kebobs with the rabbit meat he had caught the day before and veggies. He had experimented with her herbs and spices and Beth and the boys had loved what he made. Beth even cut up the meat into tiny bites for Davey and let him eat regular food with them instead of baby food. Beth set the plate on the coffee table and settled back on the couch with the baby. Daryl cracked his beer open and dug into the snacks and enjoyed the wide-eyed looks from the boys as they watched the movie. Beth reached for another cracker for the baby and smiled at him when he leaned up on his knees and placed both hands on her stomach and moved them around, rubbing her tummy like Beth did when the baby kicked.

"Can he feel?" Daryl asked. Beth nodded and reached over and placed Daryl's hand right under her breast over the baby's hand.

"I think so. He smiles right when Beanie kicks." Beth said smiled as Davey settled back beside her and nibbled on his cracker. Daryl rubbed at the tiny foot till it settled back somewhere in Beth's womb.

"Once they're asleep you want to see the new crib? It's almost done." Beth smiled and nodded. The boys' reactions, even though this was their third viewing of the film, were priceless. They jumped at the fight scenes, laughed at the jokes and looked on with worry, even though they knew Batman would be able to save Vickie. Daryl grabbed the dishes in one hand and took the baby from Beth and let her led them upstairs once the movie ended.

"Alright I let you stay up a bit later than usual. You got to go right to bed okay?" Beth said pulling back the blankets and placing her hand on Abel's back as he climbed up to the top bunk. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his forehead as she pulled the blankets back up and kneeled down with some difficulty as she tucked in Thomas. She smiled as she made her way to the kitchen and saw that Daryl was loading the dishes from their snack into the dishwasher while Davey hung onto his legs, waiting to help close the door like he did when he helped Beth with the dishes.

"Come here Dave." Beth said holding out her arms. The baby smiled at her and walked over. Beth scooped him up and walked down the hall to the guest room and sat in the rocking chair with him. "Bedtime." Beth cooed rocking him as he settled in her arms and she pulled up her top so he could nurse. Beth had been worried that she wouldn't be able to nurse once she got further along but she had been lucky and hadn't had any problems, other then further sensitivity that she wasn't going to let stop her. Davey curled himself around her stomach and started to doze off almost instantly. He was much more active and eating real food, so he wasn't as hungry as he used to be, he didn't nurse hard most nights. Beth hummed and rocked until he was asleep and eased him to her shoulder and adjusted her shirt. She walked quietly into the boys' room and carefully lowered him into the crib and adjusted the bar back up so he couldn't climb out.

"You ready?" Daryl asked as she walked back out to the kitchen. Beth nodded and let him lead her towards the garage. Beth stopped in her tracks and stared at the new crib. "Needs maybe another coat of stain." Daryl said rubbing her shoulders. Beth shook her head and trailed her fingers over the wood.

"It's perfect." She said tracing over when he'd eventually carve the baby's name. Daryl kissed the back of her head and followed her as she walked around the crib. "Did you use a different stain? Daryl nodded.

"It's still cherry, just a bit lighter." Beth nodded her head. "You like it? Another coat might make it closer to what we used before."

"It's perfect." Beth repeated smiling. "You finished the crib, finished the garage guest room and basement for our guests. You must be glad the baby's almost here." Daryl nodded and hugged her a bit tighter. "I'm fine Daryl. I promise." She repeated kissing his cheek. "A sore back and feet, but fine." Daryl gazed at her. "Doctor is gonna start seeing me twice a week. If something's off, we will know a.s.a.p. and he cane move up my c section."

"Maybe he should see you three times a week." Daryl said letting her walk ahead of him back to the house. Beth shook her head.

"Just the thought of twice a week is tiring me out. Maggie will be here in a few days, she promises this time to stay no matter what kind of mess Glenn gets into on the farm." Beth said grabbing the milk from the fridge and pouring a glass. Daryl sat with her at the table while she drank and pulled her feet into his lap and placed her little flats on the floor beside him so he could rub her feet. Beth groaned happily as he squeezed her foot and worked his thumbs into her sole. He picked up her other foot and gave it the same treatment.

"Better?" Beth nodded and leaned back in her chair as she sipped her milk.

"Are you going to come home early everyday till the baby comes?" Beth asked. Daryl shook his head. "It was nice. Maybe you could come one early once a week all the time?"

"Maybe. Wouldn't be a surprise or special if I did it all the time." Daryl said leaving her feet in his lap while she finished up her drink.

"Would be one of those things I'd never get tired of." Beth said letting him take her empty cup. "Do you ever get tired of me or anything I do?"

"Don't be crazy." Daryl said adding her glass to the dishwasher and hitting the wash button.

"Well I love every little thing you do to." Beth said holding her hands up so Daryl could pull her to her feet. "I think if we're still not tired of each other or annoyed with each other we must be meant to me." Beth joked.

"You're stuck with me now, too late to change your mind." Daryl said walking over and sitting on the end of the bed and pulling off his work clothes. He tossed them in the hamper and smiled when Beth turned around and flipped the new lock on their door and pushed in the button on the handle. She wasn't taking any chances of being walked in on again. Jax had just laughed when she told him what had happened and told her not to worry about but Beth was worried everyday for almost a month after Thomas had walked in on them, worried she'd get a call from his teacher about him telling whole class what he saw. Beth eased her jeans and shirt off and walked over to her dressing table and sat down, brushing her hair out and piling it on top of her head.

"You want to shower first?" Beth asked picking up a facial wipe and running it over her face. Pregnancy hormones had given her a few tiny breakouts and she was trying to keep her face as clean as possible.

"You don't want to shower with me?" Daryl asked placing his belt and wallet on top of his dresser. "I thought you were eco friendly." Daryl teased holding his hand out. Beth smiled and let him help her to her feet.

"I still can't believe you want to shower with me when I look like this." Beth said reaching behind her to unsnap her bra. Daryl eased his hands behind her and did it for her, slipping the garment off. He lowered himself to his knees and eased her panties down, placing a small kiss in her stomach before standing back up and leading her to the shower.

"Told you, I'd love you even if you gained like 400 pounds." Daryl said leaning in and turning the water on. "I can handle twenty two with out a problem." Beth smiled and sat on the bench and let the steam surround her while Daryl scrubbed the sweat and grime from his body. There had been very little grease today; he had mostly gone over what a few customers wanted down for their custom rims and tires. Since he did it on the side Dale usually let him handle the custom stuff that came into the shop too.

"You're sweet." Beth said smiling when he flipped a switch and turned on the hand held shower and stood over her and let the water cascade over her so she could stay sitting. Beth squeezed a bit of body wash on a sea sponge and scrubbed at her skin before letting Daryl rinse the soap away. "You practicing from when I'm 500 pounds and you got to wash me?" Beth teased as she stood up and let him wrap a towel around her.

"I'm a pro at bathing folks. You wouldn't believe how smelly Merle used to get before you." Daryl said. "I hosed him off in the yard though. Didn't want to stink up my bathroom." Beth chuckled and made her way back to their bedroom and sat down at her table again. She cracked a few vitamin E capsules into her palm and added a shot of her lotion before working it all over her stomach and breasts. She only had maybe two visible stretch marks, and really only Daryl noticed them, since he got up close with her stomach most nights when he'd talk to the baby.

"Dale was ok with you leaving today even though we got an appointment tomorrow and you'll only be coming in after 10am?" Beth asked walking over to the bed and pulling out her stretchy camisole nighty and stretching it on.

"As long as bring the baby to visit once they get here." Daryl said carefully avoiding using he or she. "Wants me to bring Davey around more often too."

"We'll bring them all to his beach house to visit on the Fourth." Beth said. "Baby will be almost a month by then." Daryl waited till Beth was settled on her side before sliding up behind her.

"Or older." Daryl said kissing her neck. Beth sighed, she knew he was worried about her going early again, but she and Davey were fine.

"Or older." She said rubbing her hands up and down his arm once it worked it's way around her stomach. "Can't wait to meet Beanie. I honestly wouldn't mind going a bit early again."

"Me either." Daryl said. He'd take a planned, calm doctor arranged C-section over a crash section this time around too. "What if he wants to admit you tomorrow after the appointment?" Daryl asked again.

"The school knows that Chibs, Opie or Merle might on any given day be picking up the boys. Mika and Sophia said they'd come over and stay here to watch the boys while I'm in the hospital, Carol said she'd watch Davey and the boys while they were in class if I went before Maggie got here. Mika and Sophia said they'd come help Maggie too." Daryl nodded contently at their carefully laid plans. "I'm nervous about Ed though. I mean Sophia is his daughter, I don't want him just showing up here."

"Merle would shoot him on sight." Daryl growled. He wished that Lizzie was normal and reliable like her sister. They wanted two babysitters, not that the boys were bad, but a baby, a 5 year old and 6 year old were hard work, even at nights Daryl and Beth divided and conquered to keep things going smoothly.

"And we have Uncle Merle to help out too." Beth said sleepily. Daryl kissed the back her neck again. "I think I want you to tell me what the doctor said." Beth said. Daryl smiled and shook his head. "No I know I said not to fall for it if I said this but Daryl I want—I think I want to know." Beth said.

"Sleep on it." Daryl said rubbing her stomach. Beth whined and pouted before settling back in. Once she was snoring Daryl kissed the back of her neck again and whispered the sex of the baby, just incase she'd subconsciously dream about it like Daryl did most nights. He dreamed a dream pretty similar to the one he used to have when he first met Beth; only know Davey was on his lap while they rocked on their porch and Beth held a little bundle in her arms and Daryl had one arm around his family. Before the doctor had told him the sex he always dreamed of a little white bundle of blankets, but now it was always a little pink bundle.

**Sorry about the delay in posting updates. I got a little bit of writers block. I am still working on all three stories and honestly a few more ideas are floating around my head. I'd love to say they'd be one shots, and if i could promise they would be one shots I'd write them asap, but we know what happens when I try to do one shots. Review!**


	50. Chapter 50

Parallel Lives Chapter 50

Daryl was starting to finally understand why so many people were a bit jealous of his life. Maybe jealous wasn't even the right word, maybe they were envious? They definitely coveted what he had, and he couldn't really blame them. He took a sip from his bottle of water and watched as Tyreese cuddle with his baby girl. Beth had almost made it to her due date, but with 2 weeks to go, the doctor had decided that her body had had enough. Her blood pressure had started to climb and Daryl had agreed that it was better safe than sorry. Beth had insisted that they still come to Dale's Fourth of July staff party. Ollie was torn between following Beth and Davey to the surf and sitting guard over the baby while a stranger held her.

"Come on boy." Beth called clapping her hands. "Davey wants to play fetch." Ollie looked at Tyreese, then to Daryl and trotted down to the water to the delightful shrieks of the baby- or big boy as he insisted on being called now that he was a big brother. Daryl absent-mindedly helped Dale with the grill and watched while some of the other guys and some of their women eyed his wife and kids. Beth looked great, even though he knew she was beyond exhausted, so exhausted that she had convinced Jax to let Gemma take his boys for a few weeks, she had stolen another one of his button ups and was wearing it over her bikini. That's right, 7 weeks after having her second kid in less than 3 years, his freak of nature wife as Maggie called her could get away with a bikini. Davey was wearing his little Braves hat and a pair of shorts that matched the ones Beth had forced him to wear. At least they were a dark brownish color like most of his pants. Daryl looked over again and smiled at the sight of his tiny daughter curled against Tyreese's massive chest.

"I think you're going to have to shot him to get her back Daryl." Karen said sitting down beside Tyreese. "He won't even let me hold her."

"He'll be given her up soon. She's gonna want to eat." Daryl said turning the sausages.

"How's Davey doing with that?" Karen asked as she rubbed the baby's back.

"Beth's got a whole bunch of milk frozen and she's still pumping. He takes it in a bottle now, she's got him convinced that big boys drink bottles, and only babies nurse." Daryl said. He still couldn't believe how easily Beth had weaned their boy. "He don't like none of the formula she tried though. She's gonna keep him on her milk till he switches to cow."

"She seems to be able to talk all Dixon men into whatever she wants." Daryl bristled. He had been trying to ignore Agnes. Of all the women in town, he couldn't figure out why Martinez had to date his only other significant other.

"She don't ask me to do anything I don't want to do." Daryl grumbled. His mood improved when he felt little hands wrapping around his leg. He stepped away from the grill and picked Davey up and walked over to where Beth had set up a beach blanket by Tyreese and Karen.

"Did you go find daddy?" Beth asked as Daryl placed Davey beside her. "Alright, hand her over Ty. I'm getting uncomfortable." Beth said pressing against her chest. She handed Davey a bottle and smiled when he leaned back against her leg and started to drink. "I bet Little Man here would let you baby him." Tyreese stood up and carefully leaned over and placed the baby back in Beth's arms.

"How about it Dave?" Tyreese asked holding his hands out. Davey smiled at him and let him pick him back up and snuggled in. Daryl waited till they both were situated and adjusted the umbrella so it blocked the sun over both of them. He watched as Beth covered herself with a light receiving blanket before working the top to her bathing suit to the side.

"I'm almost done on the grill. Do you want anything?" Beth shook her head and leaned back against their cooler.

"I think they're both going to go down for a nap. After I change her I'm handing her off and going for a swim." Beth said smiling down at her girl. "She's already dozing off again." Daryl nodded and turned back to the grill.

"Beth better not hand her off to Tyreese again." Dale said as he started moving the meat to platters. "He's been hogging her since you got here and now he's hogging Dave." Daryl chuckled.

"I'll let Beth know you'll hold her while she takes a swim." Daryl said turning off the gas so the BBQ could cool. He walked over and opened their cooler and got out the platter of toppings Beth had done up for the sausages and burgers and the garden salad she had made. He handed them off to Dale and turned to finish up the rest of the meat.

"Never in a thousand Sundays did I ever think you'd settle down. Agnes said slinking in beside Daryl. He turned and grunted at her. "Especially with someone that sweet. Daryl I knew, who I've known for 28 years, never would be playing house."

"You're right. I don't play." Daryl said loading the final tray. "And you never really knew me that well." Daryl handed the tray off to Dale and tried to think of a way to politely get her out of his way. He caught Beth standing up and walking towards them with the baby.

"Dale you want to take her while I take a quick dip?" Beth said softly. "She's fed and changed. She should stay happy." Beth said handing her off. "Hi I'm Beth." She said holding her hand out to Agnes. Agnes smiled at Beth and backed away without introducing herself. Beth looked at Daryl and tilted her head.

"An ex." He said looking over and seeing that Davey was passed out in Tyreese's arms. "You going to take a swim before you eat?" Beth smiled and nodded her head. "I'll wait and eat with you."

"You play nice while I'm gone." Beth teased as she turned towards the surf again. Daryl watched as she checked over her shoulder to make sure no one was watching her and slipped off her cover up and quickly ran out into the water and started to float around. He loved the way she never noticed that about 6 of his coworkers were checking her out from behind their sunglasses.

"That the reason you don't ever come to poker night anymore?" T-Dog asked motioning with his head towards the water.

"Never really went much before." Daryl said grabbing another water and opening it for a deep drink. "If you had someone like that at home you'd never leave either." Daryl said. He really hadn't gone and done anything but go to work and hunt with Merle since he met Beth. She dragged him to all their staff parties though; he'd never gone before.

"Must be hard to get out with the kids." T-Dog suggested. Daryl shook his head.

"Not hard. Beth would love it if I bothered going out with friends. I don't feel like ever going out with anyone but Merle. I like staying in, holding them while they're babies. Davey likes to play a it more now. Gives Beth a chance to go out if I'm home too. Maggie had to head on back home 3 weeks ago."

"Saw Beth a few mornings ago at the grocery store. She had Davey in the cart, the new baby in one of those carrier things and the other boys holding on to her legs. Jax going be heading home anytime soon?"

"He's got about 7 months left. He's letting his mom help out with the boys a bit more. She took them this weekend." Daryl said watching while Beth walked out of the water with her arms wrapped around her stomach. She stopped and grabbed her towel and quickly wrapped up to dry off before pulling her cover up on again.

"I saw Agnes over here, you guys getting along?" T-Dog asked.

"No reason we wouldn't." Daryl said walking over and meeting Beth on her trek back from the water. "Feel good to get out there?" He asked turning to walk alongside her over to the table.

"Felt great. I've only made it into the lake once since my appointment last week." Beth said piling her plate with salad and fruit salad. She grabbed a sausage and bun and squirted mustard on it. "I've just been so tired. Davey didn't want to nap at his usual time for a bit. I got my energy back though with this little break from Abel and Thomas. I miss them though. I think they would have had fun with us today. I hope thy did something fun with Gemma." Beth added waiting while Daryl made up his burgers and a sausage. He grabbed some fruit salad. Beth let him lead the way over to their blanket. Dale and Tyreese were sitting in lawn chairs under their umbrella with the still sleeping babies.

"I can make them a little bed so you guys can go eat." Beth said setting her plate on their cooler. She emptied out the car seat and took the baby from Dale and placed her in, covering her with a light blanket. She adjusted the sunbonnet and slipped a soother in so she'd stay asleep. Beth grabbed a dry towel and made a little nest for Davey in shade and smiled when Ollie plopped down with him. Davey opened his eyes and smiled at Beth before falling back asleep and sucking on his soother. "Oh he's pooped." She said covering him with a light blanket too, just to make sure he got a break from the sun. Beth reached into the cooler and pulled out a small carton of milk and cracked it open and took a deep drink.

"Did you guys bring your tent?" Dale asked.

"Daryl insisted on bringing it, just incase I felt up to staying." Beth said. I feel bad that he lugged all the stuff to the truck I just don't think I'll be up to staying." Beth admitted. "If I'm going to be up and down all night I like to be well rested when I am resting." Beth admitted. Dale nodded. "Next year we'll be able to stay."

"I'm just glad you could come for the day." Dale said rising up to go get a plate of food. "We all wanted to meet her."

"She's already the most popular little girl in town. Daryl is going to lose his mind when she starts dating." Beth said taking a bite and smiling. Daryl turned and looked at her. "You said it yourself she's the most beautiful thing you've ever seen. She's going to have lots of dates."

"I doubt anyone's going be brave enough to come and pick her up." Daryl said pulling her car seat a bit closer. "I'll be showing them all my gun collection and my crossbow."

"She's just teasing son." Dale said. "You got a good 15 years before she starts dating." Daryl nodded his head and set his empty plate down and looked over his daughter. "You thinking of every date you ever went on?" Dale asked. Daryl blushed and shook his head.

"Daryl's a gentleman." Beth said reaching over and patting him on the leg. Agnes snorted from a few feet away. Beth turned her head. She rolled her eyes and went back to eating her lunch.

"Davey's going to be a good big brother. He ain't going to let any punks near her." Daryl said. Beth smiled again.

"You know that best thing about having an older brother when you're a girl? His older friends." Beth said with a smile. She handed Daryl her empty plate and stretched out beside Davey, who immediately curled into her and snuggled in.

"I ain't carrying all 3 of you to the truck." Daryl said as Beth pulled her towel over her.

"I'm not sleeping." Beth said with a yawn. Daryl grunted again and started tidying up and packing their bags up. Beth grumbled and got up to help him, dumping out Ollie's water dish and making sure the diaper bag was packed. "I'll get my dishes back from you when you come back to work." Beth said laying out a change of clothes of Davey and slipping on a pair of jean shorts to wear with her button down. "Davey." She cooed. "We got to get dressed so we can go home." Davey rubbed at his face and rolled on his side but stayed asleep. Beth picked him up and whispered in his ear. The baby smiled and snuggled into her neck for a few seconds before letting her sit him in front of her. Beth pulled a t-shirt over his head and laid him back to quickly pull off his swimsuit and diaper to get a fresh one on him. She pulled on his pajama bottoms and worked his tiny little sneakers on his feet before handing him over to Tyreese.

"What'd you say to him?" Dale asked accepting the car seat with the baby to hold while Beth folded the blanket they had all been sitting on.

"I told him I'd heat up a bottle for him to drink on the drive home." Beth said. "You'll let me borrow a kettle right?" Dale nodded and set the car seat down on his seat and took the bottle from her.

"I'll heat it up for you." He said walking over to his house. Davey was sitting on Tyreese's lap smiling at everyone who happened to walk up to the tables for more food. Agnes stared down at the baby.

"Jesus he looks like Daryl." She muttered. Davey eyed her and shifted his eyes back to Tyreese and slapped him on the chest a few times. Tyreese smiled and stood up and lifted the baby high in the air and smiled while Davey giggled.

"Please don't drop my first born." Beth said eyeing the way Davey wiggled.

"I got a good grip. Don't worry." Tyreese said bringing the baby back down to his chest. Davey laid his head against chest to catch his breath. "Can I keep him? Just for a few days?" Tyreese asked. Beth smiled and shook her head.

"I need my morning nap buddy." She said as she stacked their bag on the cooler. Daryl came back for another trip to the truck. He hefted up the cooler and watched while Beth leaned over to buckle the baby into her seat.

"Just wait for me to come back. Don't be trying to carry both of them." Daryl said turning making his way to the truck. Beth smiled at Dale as he made his way out with a warmed bottle. She slide it into the diaper bag and swung it up on her shoulder.

"Thank you for having us." Beth said giving Dale a hug and taking Davey from Tyreese. "You'll have to come visit on your vacation Ty, Davey would love playing with you." Daryl made his way over and took Davey from Beth and set him on the ground before picking up the car seat.

"Go on, take your momma's hand. You can walk." Daryl said encouraging Davey to toddle to the car. "You ain't the King of Scotland, you ain't getting carried all the time." Beth smiled as Davey took a few steps through the sand to the walk way, trying to keep up with Daryl.

"He's not even two Daryl." Beth said picking him back up and kissing him. "He walked half way that's enough. Momma can carry you." Beth cooed.

"Momma's been so tired lately I wanted to save some of her energy." Daryl said as he secured the car seat. Beth stepped up and got Davey buckled in and handed him his warmed bottle.

"I feel fine. Not even a little tired. I wasn't running after Abel and Thomas all day." Beth said. "I might even be awake when you come to bed tonight." Even though Beth had got the ok from her doctor a week ago, they still hadn't been intimate. She had simply been too tired and sleeping when the baby slept.

"I'm not complaining, it's just last time you practically assaulted me as soon as you got the ok."

"I know. If I were actually a morning person I'd have assaulted you by now." Beth said as he helped her into the truck. "We need to buy more condoms. I never bought more when we ran out last time. I don't want another baby for at least a full year this time." She said as she buckled up. "I don't even want to suspect I'm pregnant till after she's had her first birthday." Daryl laughed and hosted himself into the truck.

"So we aren't trusting the pill?"

"I'm still going to take it, but Daryl I was on the pill and breast feeding and I still got pregnant. I want to nurse so I can't got on my old pill."

"I don't care, we'll stop on the way home for some rubbers." He said nodding his head as Beth waved to everyone. He noticed Agnes watching them. He kinda got why she was upset. Agnes had wanted to move in with him and he had refused; he hadn't even been willing to take a small step with her and here he was 5 short years later married with 2 kids.

"So what's the deal with your ex?" Beth asked as checked on the babies in her mirror and over her shoulder.

"She wanted commitment. I didn't." Daryl said easing on the highway. "We weren't right for each other. We had just known each other and been together for awhile. Probably thought she'd break me down."

"Sounds like me and Jimmy. His folks still ask him what I'm up to, if I'm still married. I mean my 10 year reunion is in a few years and someone face booked me to ask if Jimmy died when they saw I was married to someone else."

"Do you tell them that Jimmy like men now?" Daryl asked. Beth slapped at his arm.

"We don't know that for sure."

"Beth he hasn't had a single girlfriend since you and he lives with Eric's ex as his roommate." Daryl said. "I mean you said it yourself he makes good money, he don't need a roommate. And I think he crocheted something for both out babies."

"That doesn't mean he's gay." Beth said.

"Just accept the fact that no woman after you will ever be good enough for him. He gave up and switched to men." Daryl said.

"Well Aiden is still a man whore so I can't have ruined women for him." Beth said defensively. "If I left you would you start dating men?" she tried teasing back.

"I'd be stealing Tyreese from Karen so I'd still be able to raise my kids." Daryl said with a straight face. Beth laughed and shook her head.

"You already got me replaced." She said reaching back and taking the empty bottle from Davey as he dozed in the back. "I hope they nap long enough so I can get a shower. I don't want to nurse her with salt water and God only knows what else from the beach on me." Beth said.

"You're irreplaceable, you know that right?" Daryl said as they turned into their town. Beth smiled at him and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

"Enough with the sweet talk. Meet me at the foot of our bed at 8pm. I'll have them both asleep and I won't be wearing panties." Beth promised.

"It's a date." Daryl said.

"Don't forget to stop." Beth said as they drove past the pharmacy. Daryl turned around and hopped out of the truck. Beth smiled as he walked into the store and dropped three boxes on the counter.

"I didn't think you missed me that much."

"Always miss you girl." Daryl said pulling back out.


	51. Chapter 51

Parallel Lives Chapter 51

Daryl sighed and continued to rock Davey as he whimpered around his bottle. Beth had already gotten the baby to sleep, he was sure Grace was sound asleep in her bassinette in their walk in closet. He had heard the water turn on and figured she had decided to have a bath. She had taken a quick shower but only cause Gracie was crying. She had wanted to have a hot bath.

"What's wrong? You scared in here without the boys?" Daryl asked easing the empty bottle from his mouth. "You know you're safe." Daryl said sliding his soother into his mouth and shifting him up to his shoulder. Davey rubbed his face against Daryl and sighed contently as his back was rubbed. Daryl turned his head slightly and inhaled deeply. God the kids both smelled great. He had honestly thought that baby scent shit was bullshit, but anytime he was having a hard day or Merle had pissed him off somehow, all he had to do was stick his nose against their heads and inhale. He listened as Davey's breath got deeper and slowly rose and placed the baby down in his crib and covered him. "Night Boy." Daryl whispered and flicked on the nightlight on his way out the door. He made his way to his room and groaned when he saw Ollie sleeping in his bed and Beth was obviously still bathing. He walked over to the closet and found the baby sleeping. He lightly ran his fingers over her wisps of blonde hair. Daryl adjusted her blankets and went over and sprawled out on the foot of the bed. After about 15 minutes he went to the bathroom to what the hold up was. Beth was sound asleep with her head resting against her bath pillow. Daryl smiled softly and grabbed a towel and placed it over his shoulder. Once he dipped his arms into the water and under her knees and across her back Beth's eyes fluttered open and she let out a small cry as he lifted her out of the tub.

"I was just resting my eyes." Beth said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm getting you all wet." Beth said as he walked towards their bed. Daryl laid her down across the bed and started toweling her off. Beth smiled as he ran the towel over her stomach and spread her legs wide and threw her hands up over her head.

"You tired?" Daryl asked running the towel over her legs.

"Of course. Take off your clothes." Beth said scooting backwards on the bed. Daryl slipped off the shorts and kicked them behind him and pulled off his t-shirt.

"Get up for a minute." Daryl said reaching down and pulling her to her feet. Beth stood on her toes and kissed him softly before Daryl laid across the bed, leaving his head right at the edge. He reached over and turned Beth around so she was facing away him and guided her back. "Spread your legs." Daryl said working his head through her thighs. "Now sit." Daryl said guiding her down so she rested her weight on his chest. He brought his hands up and cupped her tits and squeezed softly as he kissed and licked his way around her center.

"Daryl, I feel like I'm crushing you." Beth whined out as she started to pant. She tried to stand up back up but Daryl pulled her back down and held her firmly by this hips.

"Don't move. Haven't had my mouth on you for months." Daryl said between soft licks. Beth squirmed and tired to move back and few inches. Daryl sat up and dropped Beth down so she was resting between his legs but she was propped up against his chest. Daryl lowered his mouth again and sucked softly. "Better? I want you to sit on my face later though." Daryl added as he spread her open and focused on circling her clit with his tongue.

"Daryl, get a condom." Beth said arching as best she could. Daryl looked down at her and shook his head before lowering his mouth again. Beth reached up and grabbed his hands and freed herself, and rolled back and on to her knees, crawling towards him. "I'm going to sit on your cock. You need to put a condom on so I can ride you till I come." Beth said leaning forward and kissing him. "Then I'll sit on your face, lean down and let you fuck my mouth till you come." Beth said pushing him backwards. Daryl swung himself towards the head of the bed and reached under the pillow and grabbed a condom. Beth licked her lips and leaned forward and sucked on his tip while he tore into the condom.

"Careful girl. I might shoot off down your throat." Daryl said as she eased her mouth down. Beth leaned up and grabbed the condom from him and straddled his thighs as she slid it on and pumped him a few times with her hand. Just as Beth rose up to her knees, positioned him and slowly started to sink down on him a tiny cry emerged from the closet. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Daryl groaned. Beth shushed him and stayed perfectly still. The cries continued.

"I can't believe it." Beth said swinging herself off him. "Stay here. I'll get her to sleep." Beth said walking into the closet. Daryl ripped off the condom and slid under the covers. "Hands above the blankets Dixon." Beth said walking back out of the closet with Gracie. She sat in the armchair and placed a throw across her lap and settled the baby and guided her mouth to her breast. Gracie started to nurse and quiet down.

"Between her and her brother we aren't going have to worry about birth control. I'm never going to be inside you again." Daryl said lowering his head and stretching out. Beth eyed the obvious tent he was sporting.

"She's almost out again." Beth said a few minutes later. Daryl moved his hand under the blanket and gave himself a squeeze before pushing himself off the bed and sliding on a pair of boxers. He walked over and sat on the arm of her chair and draped his arm over Beth's shoulder and smoothed the baby's hair back.

"She's lucky she's the most beautiful perfect little girl in the world." Daryl said smiling down. Beth handed the baby up to him.

"Burp for daddy." Beth cooed as she picked the towel Daryl had used up and laid it across the bed and got the diaper and wipes ready. Daryl got two burps from the baby and laid her across the bed and quickly changed the baby.

"You're pretty fast at that now." Beth said as she crawled back into bed and pulled another condom out. Daryl laid the baby in her bassinette and stalked over to the bed and grabbed Beth by the ankle and roughly pulled her to the side of the bed and flipped her over and up on her knees, pulling her back to his chest and attacking her shoulder and neck with kisses. "You've always been good at that." Beth said grinding back into him. Daryl took the condom from her and slipped it back on Beth lowered her head to her folded arms and wiggled her ass. Daryl reached out and steadied her hips before sliding into her with a groan.

"I ain't stopping again." Daryl said as he started a steady pace. Beth smiled met his thrusts a few times before moving her hand between her legs and circling her clit. Beth pulled her hand away and whimpered as she started the clench around him.

"Fuck, already?" Daryl asked as he swiveled his hips. Beth nodded her head and let out a cry when Daryl reached down and gently tugged on her hair till her back was against his chest again. Beth laid her head back and trembled around him as he continued to move, raising one of his hands and squeezing her breast. "Too much?" He asked as she clamped down on him again. Beth shook her head as Daryl slowed down.

"Lie down and get comfortable." Beth said sliding forward and pressing her legs together. Daryl laid down beside her and rubbed her back soothingly as she caught her breath. Beth smiled at him moved between his legs and ripped the condom off and pressed his dick against his stomach and started licking and sucking on his balls.

"Yeah, just like that." Daryl said grabbing a fist full of blankets as she worked her mouth up his shaft. Beth licked around his head and started sucking and sliding her hand up and down. It didn't take much before Daryl was raising his hips to meet her movements. Beth let him thrust into her throat a few times before pressing on his hips so she could bob her head up and down with the movements of her hand until he came. Beth wiped her mouth off before stretching out next to him and cuddling into his side with her leg draped over his. Daryl kissed the top of her head and ran his hand over her thigh.

"I'm so glad you woke me up for that." Beth said. Daryl chuckled into her hair and groaned when she rolled out of bed. Beth smiled as she tossed him his boxers. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out one of her stretchy lace nightgowns and pulled it on before she climbed back into bed and under the covers. "I got to get a nap in before she wakes up again." Beth said burying her face into his neck. "Night." Daryl rubbed circles in her back with his thumb and fought the urge to head outside for a cigarette. Davey started to cry out in his room.

"Ma-Ma!" he screamed between sobs. Beth whimpered and started to roll out of bed.

"He hates sleeping alone. I wish the boys were back. I bet he'd sleep through the night." Beth said as she started to get out of bed. Daryl pushed her back down. Beth smiled and closed her eyes.

"Do you care if I bring him back in here?" Daryl asked. Beth shook her head. "Just while the boys are gone." Daryl went into the hall and came back a few minutes later with a whimpering Dave. Daryl was shushing him as the baby wiggled out of his arms and crawled up the bed, settling into Beth's arms. "I had the nightlight on." Daryl said defensively as he climbed back into bed.

"He misses the sound of the other boys breathing." Beth said softly as she rubbed Davey's back. Daryl scooted closer and kissed the back of Davey's head.

"I swore I wouldn't let him in our bed." Daryl said. Beth smiled and fought the laughter trying to escape her lips. "What if we put both cribs in her room? You think he'd sleep?"

"Daryl Dixon I am not kicking Grace out of our bedroom till she's 90 days old!" Beth scolded.

"We're not kicking her out, we're just moving her on a bit early." Daryl whispered. "We got those fancy monitors, they'll be fine." Beth shook her head.

"Davey stayed with us till he was 3 and half months. We still managed to get some alone time." Beth said with a yawn.

"Yeah in the living room or the kitchen. We didn't have 2 other boys around to walk in on us." Daryl mumbled. Beth was already breathing deeply and asleep. Daryl threw his hand over his eyes and soon was asleep too.

Daryl woke up in the morning and immediately knew it was later than usual. He also felt a pair of eyes on him and when he rolled on his back he found Davey sitting up in bed staring at him while he drank his morning bottle.

"Hey." Daryl said groggily. "Where's your Momma?" Davey pointed with his hand and Daryl found her in the armchair with Grace.

"Go back to sleep Daryl. I got them this morning." Beth said softly as she rubbed the baby's back. Daryl noticed that she was pumping and swung himself out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

"I was thinking of taking Davey out in the canoe and fishing a bit." He said from the bathroom. "Boys morning on the water." He said after he flushed.

"I think he'd love that. I need to get some baking and cooking done too. She's going to be asleep soon." Beth said removing the breast pump and carefully setting the bottle of pumped milk on the table beside her. "Let me make you breakfast." She said setting the baby down in her car seat before tightening the lid on the bottle and adjusting her top. Beth picked up the car seat and bottle and made her way to the kitchen. Davey whimpered and crawled to the end of the bed and looked down. Daryl came over and set him on the floor on his feet.

"Go on out the kitchen. Let me get dressed." He said ushering Davey out the door. Davey toddled down the hall and grabbed a hold of his mom's legs.

"Come here sweet boy." Beth cooed picking him up and sitting him in his high chair. "You watch you sister while Momma cooks you some biscuits and gravy." Davey smiled at Beth and looked over at Gracie on the table.

"Ba-Bee." He said after he pulled the bottle from his mouth and set it down on the tray.

"Baby is sleeping." Beth said bringing him over some cut up fruit to snack on. Davey started to focus on eating while he watched his little sister like a hawk. Beth giggled at his intensity and leaned up to kiss Daryl when he walked into the kitchen. "Almost ready." Beth said turning back to the frying pan and starting in on the sausage gravy. The biscuit dough she had made in advance, all she had to do was take as many as she needed to bake from the fridge and pop them in the oven for 5 minutes. She quickly covered a baking sheet with parchment paper and added 4 biscuits. As she was about to put it in the oven, Merle slammed his way into the kitchen. Gracie opened her eyes and let out a few soft cries. Beth added 3 more biscuits to the pan and shoved it in the oven.

"Is Merle's little angel upset?" Merle asked leaning over the car seat and rocking it slightly. Gracie calmed down and whimpered.

"Well loud noises scare babies you dumb ass." Daryl said as he made his way from the bedroom with a soother. Merle flipped Daryl off and Davey copied him.

"Davey no!" Beth said taking his tiny little hand in hers and folding down his finger. "That's bad." Davey looked at her in confusion and his lip started to tremble. Beth shook her head and lifted him from his seat. "Uncle Merle and Daddy used bad language and actions, I don't want you being bad." Beth said giving him a hug and placing him back in his seat. Davey placed his head down on top of his tray and whimpered at being scolded and Beth slapped Merle and Daryl in the back of their heads while he wasn't looking. "You got to watch what you say and do in front of the baby!" She scolded.

"Woman don't be slapping me." Merle said. Beth turned and stared at him till he adverted his eyes. "It's not like he said the f word."

"He's a year old Merle! I don't want him flipping the bird." Beth said as she took the tray from the oven and placed biscuits on plates and poured gravy over them. She handed plates to Daryl and Merle and cut up Davey's into bit size pieces. "Sweet boy, Momma made you some yum-yums." Beth said. Davey lifted his head and looked at the plate. He sat back and accepted a plastic fork from Beth and got to work eating his biscuit.

"I'm going to take the baby out on the water. You want to come?" Daryl asked between bites.

"I better supervise to make sure you're properly teaching him how to be a man." Merle said with his mouth full.

"You ain't eating?" Daryl asked as he finished his breakfast. Beth shook her head.

"I'll grab some cereal as soon as he's done." Beth said running her hand over Davey's hair. "Not in a biscuits mood, but my boy needed his tummy filled before he went out on the boat." Davey smiled at her and reached for his bottle. Beth lifted him from the chair and held him like a baby so he could finish drinking.

"You know where his life jacket is?" Daryl asked as he grabbed the empty dishes and placed them in the sink.

"It's hanging on the porch. I left it there to dry last night." Beth said standing up. "What should he wear?"

"Jeans, shirt, hat." Merle said. "Same as us." Beth stripped the baby down to his diaper and slathered sunscreen all over him before dressing him in a fresh diaper and a lightweight shirt and pair of jeans. She slipped on his sandals and a sun hat and let Daryl strap the life jacket on him. Beth handed over a sippy cup of ice water and the sunscreen.

"Reapply the sun screen to his face, arms and feet." She said leaning down to kiss Davey. "You be a good boy and catch Momma some fish for supper." Davey reached up for Merle's hand and Beth waved to them as they made their way to the dock. She moved back to the kitchen and got out her baking supplies and started in on dough for bread and rolls while Grace slept. After it was all mixed up and kneaded she fixed herself a bowl of cereal and ate while the dough rose. She loaded the dishwasher with the dirty dishes and frowned when someone knocked on the door. She picked the baby up and walked over and checked out the window. She sighed and opened the door.

"I hope you don't mind, I told Dale I'd drop off your dishes." Agnes said letting herself in. "Smells good in here." She said sitting down on the couch.

"I'm baking." Beth said. "Thank you for bringing the dishes." She took the dishes and placed them on the counter and came back out and sat on the other couch. "Did you need anything else?"

"Just visiting. You know, kinda interested to see how the ex is doing." Agnes said looking around, fishing for a tour.

"He's fine. Out on the lake with Merle and Davey for some manly time." Beth said as the timer went off. "You can come in the kitchen if you want." Beth said walking to the kitchen and checking the temperature on her bread maker before lowering the baby back down into her car seat and separating the dough into loaves. She watched as Agnes stared down at the baby. She was making Beth a bit unnerved.

"You know Daryl never wanted kids. I knew if he ever knocked someone up though, he'd do the right thing. I always said I should have just had his baby."

"We decided together to have a baby. We were married for about 4 months before I got pregnant." Beth said shifting closer to the table. "Thank you again for stopping by, but I am going to have to feed her soon and I have a lot of house work to do. I'm not really prepared to host right now." Beth said politely, pulling the car seat over and away from Agnes.

"I'll leave when I'm ready to." Agnes said sitting down. Beth let out a breath and picked the baby and turned away and walked down the hall. She shut her bedroom door and locked it. She was starting to get mad. Beth placed the baby down and grabbed her cell. She dialed Daryl's phone and let out a groan when his phone buzzed on his night table. She dialed another number. "Rick? It's Beth. I don't know if this is an emergency or not." Beth started to explain what was going on. "Were you working today?" She asked as she picked the baby back up and moved closer to the door to listen. "I think she's still out there." Beth said walking over and opening the patio door and whistling. Ollie came running from the dock area and into the bedroom. "Rick I'm sorry I bothered you. Daryl didn't take Ollie in the boat, he'll help me get rid of her." Beth said hanging up. She opened the door and jumped back when she saw Agnes standing a few feet away.

"You aren't scared of little old' me are you?" She asked taking a step closer. Ollie stood in front of Beth and showed his teeth. Agnes stopped in her tracks. The dog stayed silent. He wasn't warning her, he took a step forward and backed her off.

"No. I'm not afraid of you." Beth said softly, not wanting to scare the baby. "I'm not some soft girl you can push around and bully either. I asked you nicely to leave." Beth said standing her ground. She whistled again and Ollie stepped back closer to her but kept Agnes in his sights.

"You're a little girl and sooner or later you're going to realize you're playing a game you can never win." Agnes said stepping back slowly. She walked over to the front door and slammed it on her way out. Gracie opened her eyes and stared up at Beth as she made her way quickly to the front door and locked it. She watched out the windows as Agnes pulled out of their yard, driving over a rosebush Beth had planted and scrapping the side of her Rover. Beth walked over and looked out he other window and saw that the boys were still on the water, oblivious as far as she could tell to what had went down here.

"Come on baby girl. It's time for you to eat." Beth cooed making her way to the nursery.

Daryl frowned as he walked back the house with Davey. There were tire tracks all over his lawn and through Beth's flowers. He picked Davey up and walked over to get a closer look and swore under his breath. Someone had sideswiped Beth's Rover. He walked up to the door and turned the knob and knocked when he found it locked.

"Beth, it's me. What's going on?" Daryl asked. He heard the shuffling of feet when he pressed his head against the door. "Girl why is the door locked?' Daryl asked when she opened it and pulled him inside. He regretted telling Merle to head on home till suppertime.

"Drama, Daryl." Beth said rolling her eyes and supporting Grace as she nursed. Beth walked back towards the nursery and Daryl followed her. He set Davey down in front of his toys and kneeled in front of the rocking chair Beth had settled into. She quietly explained to him what had gone down. "Daryl you can't get mad and run off though. I called Rick already and let him know what was up. Once I realized you hadn't taken Ollie, well I just let him take care of it." Beth said as she rocked carefully. Daryl's nostrils flared as he pushed himself to his feet and stomped towards the front door. "Don't you dare give her what she wants." Beth said as she bent down and grabbed Davey and chased after him with both babies. "You are playing right into her hands."

"I'm supposed to sit back and let her walk into my house and make you feel unsafe? To ruin that garden you worked on, scratch up your car?

"She knows your first reaction is going to be to show up and tell her off. That's what she wants. Your attention." Beth said struggling with both babies. Daryl reached over and took Davey. "F-U-C-K her and the car. We'll get it fixed. Davey and I will pay in the dirt after lunch and the garden will be good as new." Beth said reaching out and cupping Daryl's cheek. "And we send her the bill for the paint job."

"I tell Martinez when I go back to work on Monday to keep his woman in line." Beth frowned at him. "What you don't think he has a right to know what she was up to?"

"I think we let it go." Beth said looking down as the baby nursed away, oblivious to the temper of her father. Davey placed his head against Daryl's shoulder. "Look at everything we got. We let it go this once." Daryl turned his back to here and walked towards the door. Beth smiled as he kicked off his shoes and sat on the floor with Davey to play with his trucks. Beth settled on the couch to finish nursing.

"Tell your Momma how many fish we caught." Daryl said.

"One." Davey said standing up and walking over to his toy box and pulling out all his toys.

"No, how many?" Daryl asked.

"More?" Davey asked tossing out his stuffed bears. Beth smiled.

"Did you catch 3 fish?" She asked. Davey shook his head. "Five fish?"

"We caught 7." Daryl said helping Davey hold up 7 fingers. "Uncle Merle is taking them home to clean."

" Is Uncle Merle going to be coming back with our fish?" Beth asked.

"He's bringing a few more from his freezer." Daryl said stretching out on the floor to play blocks with Davey. "We'll talk more later."


	52. Chapter 52

Parallel Lives Chapter 52

Daryl leaned over and kissed the top of Grace's head and watched from the dock as Beth and Davey swam around in the lake. The baby smelled like fresh milk and lotion; Beth had nursed and changed her before handing her to Daryl and getting ready to go for a swim with Davey before Gemma brought back them back on Monday. Beth and Jax had worked it out so Gemma could take the boys for 3 days a time for the summer and this week she had wanted them on the weekend. Daryl was relieved that Beth was getting a break this weekend. On nights that she planned and did something fun with the boys she usually fell asleep around 8pm with them. She still had to set an alarm to feed Grace; the baby did not wake up to nurse. She was still so tiny.

"You waking up?" Daryl asked as the baby stretched. Grace yawned and sighed as she sent back to sleep, leaning back against his chest. Daryl rubbed her back and looked up to make sure he was still under the umbrella. He watched while Davey splashed around in his life jacket and Beth worked on his floating on his back. Ollie whimpered next to him and he had to smile. Dog always whimpered when they got to what he considered too far out.

"Kick your feet!" Beth cooed as she floated them a bit closer to the dock. "Show Daddy how you can swim." Daryl chuckled and watched while Davey flailed his arms and kicked his legs. He did move a few inches in one direction, but Daryl wouldn't call it swimming for anyone but Davey. "Good job!" Beth said lifting him up to the dock. Davey smiled and sat down the way Beth had taught him to so he wouldn't fall back in while she climbed out. Beth took his life jacket off and wrapped him in a towel and sat him on Daryl's lap while she slipped on her flip-flops and pulled a towel over her shoulders.

"You cooled off?" Daryl asked quietly. Beth nodded and leaned against the railing. Daryl smirked when Ollie stood up and started licking the water off the Davey. Davey whined and squirmed till Beth came over and scooped him up in her arms.

"Did she sleep the whole time we were in the water?" Beth asked as she started to the house. "I got a surprise for you later." Beth said slyly over her shoulder, checking to make sure that Daryl was following her.

"I don't like surprises. "Daryl said eying her up and down. "You better not be pregnant again."

"Daryl that's not even funny. OF course I'm not pregnant." Beth said as they made their way through the house. Beth stopped in the nursery and set Davey down and quickly changed him. Daryl stood in the doorway with Grace. "You can put her in the bassinette in our room. She's not due to eat again for an hour and a half." Beth said checking the timer she set.

"It's alright. I like holding her." Daryl said looking down at Grace. Davey walked over and held on to Daryl's pants and looked up. Daryl carefully stooped down and picked Davey up too. "Like having a bit of Daddy time." Beth smiled and followed him out of the nursery. Daryl walked to the living room and sat on the couch with the kids.

"I'm going to go get cleaned up and dressed. You call out if you need me." Beth said kissing the top of each of their heads and making her way to their bedroom. Davey looked up at Daryl and smiled before cuddling over and resting his head so he could look down at his sister.

"Bae-Bee." Davey said reaching down.

"Yeah, she's a baby. We got to take care of her." Daryl said leaning back so Davey was resting more comfortably. Davey looked up at him again and nodded.

"My Bae-Bee." Davey added before lowering his head to Daryl's shoulder. Daryl grabbed a soother from his pocket and let Davey get comfortable for a nap.

"What's your momma got planned?" Daryl asked softly. Davey sighed and took the soother from his mouth.

"Ba-Ba?" Davey asked. Daryl laughed and the baby smiled before settling against him again.

"You think she's got a Ba for Daddy?" Davey nodded against him again and almost purred when Daryl started to carefully balance him and rub his back. Beth made her way back from the bedroom, dressed in jeans and one of Daryl's t-shirts. Something was off with how the shirt draped over her body, but Daryl couldn't figure out what.

"Oh good. Mika and Sophia are here." Beth said looking out their front window. Carol pulled into the yard and dropped the girls off. "We're heading out for a few hours for some alone time. Surprise!" She said taking Davey from him and walking over to the door. "Hi girls. Thanks for coming. I ordered pizza for you guys for supper. Davey can eat that too, you just have to cut it in small bites. I'm going to nurse Grace now, but if she's fussy you can heat up one of the small bottles from the fridge for her. Daryl's gotten her to drink from a bottle the past few mornings." Beth said walking over and sitting Davey next to Daryl and carefully taking Grace from him. "Daryl will show you around the nursery. Davey can stay up still we get home, but if he falls asleep that's fine too. He hasn't napped yet." Beth added on her way down the hall.

"Well, the TV is downstairs. He likes watching Animal Planet, Glee and most Disney movies. He likes ice water; his toys are in baskets all over the place. He has to clean them up when he's done. All his clothes and diapers are in the second drawer of the change table. Grace's are in the top drawer. They both get rash cream on with every change to make sure they don't get a rash. Like Beth said, anything you want to feed him, just make sure you cut it up real small." Daryl said. "He's got soothers all over the place. If it's pink it's Grace's and any other color it's Davey's."

"How long do we let them cry before we call you?" Mika asked. The last time they had babysat Davey cried for about 15 minutes.

"Grace's is probably going to sleep the whole time we're gone. Davey might cry but he should stop." Daryl said looking down at Davey. He was eyeing the two girls. "He's going to help you now that he's a big boy." Davey smiled at Daryl and slapped his hands on the couch cushions. "Beth say how long we needed you for?"

"No Beth didn't." Beth said as she made her way back out of their room with Grace who was awake and content. She smiled at her daddy and settled easily in Sophia's arms when Beth handed her over. "We're going to be back around 7pm or 8pm." Beth said smiling as she plucked Davey off the couch and handed him to Mika. "Here's some cash for the pizza. You guys can eat anything we have in the cupboards. I know you would never drink, but just so I can I said no, no alcohol. Alright?"

"Of course." Mika said bouncing Davey.

"No friends over for a party either." Daryl said thinking back to a few parties he had gone to when he was younger. "Call us if anything goes wrong."

"We will." Sophia promised as she set the baby down in her car seat. Davey wiggled out of Mika's arms and walked over and sat beside his sister.

"Momma and Daddy will be back later." Beth called over her shoulder and she quickly pushed Daryl out into the garage. She let out a relieved sigh when Davey didn't immediately start crying.

"You going to tell me where we're going now?" Daryl asked as they walked towards the truck. Beth grabbed some of her reusable bags and tossed them in the back seat.

"We might go grocery shopping." She said climbing into her seat. "Just drive." Daryl pulled out and started on their way to town. As soon as they got passed his old man's place Beth tugged on his arm. "Pullover." She said pointing to a clearing near the lake.

"Why?" Daryl asked as he slowed down.

"We're going to sit by the water and relax for awhile." Beth said. Daryl pulled over and shook his head as he followed Beth to a clearing surrounded by tall grass. It was almost like a small private spot. "I fund this place when I walked around the lake with the babies earlier." Daryl eyed the blanket she had already spread on the ground. Beth kneeled on the blanket and held her hand out and pulled Daryl in front of her. She started working his belt open before letting him sit down.

"What are you doing? It's broad daylight out here." Daryl said sitting down quickly. Beth settled between his legs and leaned up to kiss him.

"Having grown up time." Beth said pulling off the t-shirt she borrowed. She was wearing one of her corsets under it. Daryl stared as she kicked off her sneakers and wiggled out of her jeans. She was wearing black fishnet stockings and nothing else.

"Have you lost your damn mind?" Daryl asked as she pushed him down and climbed between his legs and worked his pants down.

"No. I want your cock in my mouth." Beth whispered, blushing at the dirty words leaving her mouth. "And I didn't want a baby interrupting us." Beth added before laying on the blanket and draping her arms over his legs as she started licking up and down his length. Daryl pushed himself up on his elbows and watched as she contently ran her tongue all over him. Beth looked up and smiled at him as she lifted his shaft and brought her mouth down and softly sucked on the tip.

"Get up here." Daryl said grabbing a handful of her ponytail and tugging softly. "Can't have you taking your pants off being for nothing." Beth crawled around his body and let him swing one of her legs around his head and lowered herself and quickly filled her mouth with him again to swallow her moans. Daryl pushed two fingers into her and started moving and twisting them as he sucked and licked at her. "I'm going to smell like you while we shop." Daryl said lifting his mouth only to moan as Beth gently rolled his balls as she bobbed her head up and down. Beth sat back suddenly and moved on his tongue.

"Daryl I want you to fuck me." Beth said as she moved. She reached into her corset top and pulled a condom out ripped it open. She whined as Daryl sucked on her clit and massaged her butt cheeks. Beth slipped the condom on and reluctantly slipped off Daryl and laid out beside him. Daryl rolled on top of her and ran his hand over her stocking clad leg as he spread them wide and settled between them. Beth reached down and guided him in and kissed his mouth hard as he started to move. "Harder!" Beth whispered arching her back. Daryl grunted and pulled out flipping her over and pushing her legs apart. He pulled Beth up his thighs, angling her so her stomach rested against his knees and her chest was against the blanket and he really started to move. Beth bunched the blanket up and bit it as she cried out and moaned. Daryl reached down and covered her mouth and roughly pulled her up and her back was against his chest.

"Quiet down." He whispered kissing her neck. "Don't want anyone to hear you." Beth nodded and licked at his palm. When Daryl loosened his hold over her mouth and sucked on his fingers and moaned softly. Daryl pulled his fingers from her mouth and lowered them to her and teased her clit by running them softly against it.

"No, Daryl I can't." Beth said grabbing his wrist and guiding his hand to her hip. "No more I can't keep quiet." Beth whispered leaning into his mouth as he kissed her neck and shoulder. Beth came quietly and slumped down against him. Daryl slowed his thrusts and continued to kiss her neck and cheek.

"You alright?" He asked between kisses. Beth nodded and started to move her hips again. "I want to eat your pussy again now that it's all wet." Daryl whispered in her ear as he eased her back down on her hands and knees. He pressed on her neck till her ass was arched in his face and he sat on the blanket and pulled her back against his face.

"What about you?" Beth whimpered, grabbing at the grass and blanket. Daryl smirked against her and moved his mouth up to her asshole and licked softly at her. Beth arched away from him. "Daryl!" she said reaching back and grabbing a handful of his pants. "What are you doing?"

"Getting you wet." He said rubbing her back and kissing her cheeks softly. I'm going to fuck your ass." He added rubbing at her wetness and spreading up her slit towards her ass. Beth moaned and settled on her elbows again. "You didn't like my mouth?" he asked working his finger in.

"I don't know. It's just that's, it's not…." Beth said as he stretched her slowly.

"Did it feel good?" Daryl asked licking close to his finger. Beth nodded. "That's all the matters." He said sliding his tongue along and letting some of his spit mix with her wetness to get her wet. Beth moaned as he worked her with his tongue and fingers. "Tell me if it hurts at all. Next time you need to bring lube. Just incase." Daryl said sliding back his knees. He pulled the condom off and spit in his palm stroking himself with his spit and some of her wetness. Beth let out a content moan as he started to ease himself into her. "Alright?" He asked as he moved. Beth nodded her head and tentatively moved back against him. Daryl held her hips still as he moved slowly and steadily into her tightness. Beth hummed as she reached down and played with herself. Daryl moved a bit faster. Beth trembled slightly and Daryl started swearing under his breath.

"I wanted you to come in my mouth." Beth whispered as he moved. "I know the condom doesn't feel great for you. I never thought of this." Beth whispered. Daryl leaned down and kissed her shoulder blades. He gripped her hips tightly and pulled her back as he came. He pulled out and sat back, smiling as Beth rolled over and placed her hand over her corseted covered breasts and caught her breath. "Hand me my purse." Daryl reached beside the blanket and handed over the purse. Beth pulled out a travel case of wipes and sat up and wiped off his thighs, dick and balls before pulling his boxers back up and tugging on his pants. Daryl stood on his knees and let her redo his button and zipper as he worked on his belt. Beth ran a wipe over herself and flinched at how sensitive she still was. She let out a giggle as she cleaned herself up.

"You got grass in your hair." Daryl said pulling the blanket around her shoulders and picking the blades out of her hair. Beth worked the corset open and wiped down her breasts. "Are you leaking?" Daryl asked.

"It's just so tight. Squeezed some milk right out of me." Beth said as she pulled on his t-shirt again. Daryl was glad it was a darker one. Beth held her leg up and Daryl rolled the stockings down her legs one at a time. Beth bundled up the lingerie and pulled a pair of panties from her purse and slipped them on. "I forgot a bra." She mumbled pulling on her panties and them her jeans. She slipped her feet back into her sneakers and cuddled up to Daryl, she was still catching her breath.

"We can head home. Don't have to get groceries." Daryl said kissing the top of her head.

"I need a few things for the boys and that was our last condom." Beth said.

"You didn't tell me this was an emergency trip." Daryl joked. Beth smiled and let him pull her to her feet. Daryl reached down and gathered the blanket and Beth's underwear things.

"I miss doing simple things with you. I want them to get used to babysitters so we can have date nights." Beth said as Daryl lifted her up to her seat in the truck. Beth leaned down and kissed him. Beth smiled and grabbed another wipe from her purse and wiped his face off. "You do kinda smell like sex."

"Don't care." Daryl said kissing her again before closing her door and walking around to his side of the truck. Beth shoved the blanket and her lingerie into one of her bags and tossed it in the backseat. "You kinda smell too you know." Daryl said. Beth pretended to be offended and pulled a small perfume sample from her purse and spritzed some on. "Now you just smell like lilies and your own sweet scent."

"Everyone but you will smell the lilies." Beth said placing her purse on the floor between her feet and pulling out her list. She had a coupon for free wipes that had come in her package of preemie diapers that Grace had worn for he first 4 weeks of her life. She had needed a bit smaller than newborn, but had been perfectly healthy. She had even come home sooner than Davey.

"How many coupons are you using?" Daryl asked. He usually let Beth do her couponing on her own. He just didn't have the patience to shop for huge hauls.

"Just a few. Only 5." She promised. "Free wipes, and a couple of dollar off for some snacks Davey likes. I peeled them off his last package of each." She said showing him the coupons for his pear baby juice, cereal puffs, cookies and yogurt. She made all his other baby food and he ate a lot more regular food now.

"I need some more of that face stuff you gave me. Helps with the razor burn from my beard trimmer." Daryl said as he pulled into the parking lot. "Doesn't burn at all."

Daryl and Beth made their way back to their place and were surprised to find Mika and Sophia sprawled on the living room floor still, reading through Beth's beauty magazines.

"They were really good." Mika said as she pointed to a blanket beside them. "Davey wouldn't let us put Grace or him in a crib though." Davey was curled up beside his sister and they both were napping. "He's only been asleep for about 30 minutes. She fell asleep almost as soon as you left."

"My mom said she'd come get us, not to let you drive us home." Sophia said. "She wants an excuse to get out of the house. It's her day off." Daryl nodded and handed over their phone so she could call. Beth handed them both twenty dollars and confirmed that they could come again next week and reminded them that Abel and Thomas would likely be there too.

"Thank you so much. We needed some grown up time to regroup." Beth said as she started putting away her groceries.

"We love babies. We'd come over every night if you needed us." Sophia said from the front window as she watched for her mom.

"I'll keep that in mind." Beth said with a smile as she kicked the bag of the blanket and her underwear under the table.


	53. Author's Note

While I appreciate all reviews, comments, praise and criticism I would appreciate if you're going to swear at me that you have the guts to log in and do it fm your actual account. If you don't like this story don't read it, it's pretty easy to avoid.

I know I need to present some type of conflict soon to move to the story further, I just don't want to kill any character off yet.

And dependent on sex? I don't think so, you make it sound like they're nymphomaniacs or something.


	54. Chapter 53

Parallel Lives Chapter 53

Daryl could not believe the heat. He had lived in Georgia all his life and he had never encountered a hotter August. Dale had installed water coolers all over the garage and reminded them to drink at least 4 times a shift. Both babies were irritable at night even with the windows and doors shut tight and the air conditioners going. That's right, he had went out in the middle of the night to a 24 hour Walmart 45 minutes away and bought 3. One of the master bedroom, one for the boy's room and one for the kitchen. Abel and Thomas were constantly in the lake and Beth was walking around in as little clothing as possible whenever she couldn't be in the lake with them. She had filled a small wading pool and made a waterslide with the hose. Davey loved the little pool and the boys loved the slide. Daryl had already decided that next year he'd put one off the dock for him.

"I'm heading home." Daryl said as he clocked out and waved to Dale in his office. Tyreese waved from under a hood of a truck. Daryl climbed into his truck and started the air conditioner, leaving his door open for a few minutes so the hot air could blow out of his truck. Daryl closed his door and stared down Agnes as she pulled in to pick up Martinez. He had told him what had went down and Martinez had just shrugged and said that wasn't the way that Agnes told the story. Daryl had told him he knew which woman was full of shit and which wasn't. Beth had told him not to worry about it, she just would not let her in the house again, but Daryl was pissed. He was a little mad at Beth too; mad that she couldn't understand why he felt the need to do something and every time he saw Agnes, it really seemed like he saw her everywhere now, he wanted to rip into her. Daryl turned in their yard and parked beside the garage and walked to the front door. He saw Abel holding Grace and Davey sitting on the floor beside Beth. Thomas was making his way from the kitchen with a bottle of water.

"What' wrong?" Daryl asked as he walked through the door.

"I was so busy today, between back to school shopping and taking care of the babies, I don't think I remembered to eat or drink." Beth said opening the water and taking a sip. She leaned back against the couch. "I got really dizzy. It's the heat." Beth said watching as Daryl took Gracie from Abel.

"You got to take care of yourself." Daryl said helping her to the couch. Davey pulled himself to his feet and slapped at Beth's legs. Daryl lifted him to the couch beside her. "Did you guys find her like this?" Abel nodded.

"The baby was in her car seat and Beth and Davey were sitting on the floor. Opie just dropped us off. " Thomas said.

"I'll bring you something to eat." Daryl said walking over to the fruit bowl Beth had and grabbing a banana. "You rest and the kids and I'll bring back supper." Daryl said picking up the phone.

"What are you doing?" Beth asked as he dialed.

"Calling Merle to come sit with you." Daryl said turning his back and barking into the phone.

"Daryl I'm already feeling better. I don't need a baby sitter." Beth protested. "I got over heated. We just didn't make it into the lake or pool today."

"We'll go in after supper." Daryl said ignoring her and placing the baby back in her car seat. He quickly strapped her in and flipped up the handle and picked up Davey before reaching down and lifting Grace. "Let's go." He said to Thomas and Abel. Beth watched as they made their way out her truck. Beth laid down on the couch and held the cool bottle to her head. It would be nice not cook tonight, she just wished it was something they had planned, not something Daryl had felt forced to do.

"Hey Sugar Tits." Merle said letting himself in. "Daryl tells me you can't remember to drink when it's 110 degrees out there. I always thought you were the smart one between the two of you." Merle said walking into the kitchen.

"Merle leave me alone. It's so hot I wasn't hungry and I honestly just forgot to drink anything." Beth said without even opening her eyes. Merle walked over and grabbed her behind the shoulders and hauled her to a sitting position. "What are you doing?" Beth asked as her water bottle fell to the floor. Merle draped a damp dishtowel around her neck and pushed her back.

"Better?" Merle asked sitting down across from her. Beth nodded and thanked him. "Ole Merle has to live in a cabin with a box fan and you're passing out in an air conditioned mansion. I'm going to have to teach you some redneck tips for surviving the heat."

"I don't know how you and Daryl walk around in pants and undershirts and boots." Beth said rolling on her side. "I let Davey crawl around with his diaper off for a while he felt so hot. He peed down the hallway running away from me as I tired to diaper him again." Beth said. Merle chuckled behind his hand and pictured Beth chasing after a naked baby. "It's not funny Merle. It turned Thursday nap time into floor day."

"It's very funny Blondie. You got to learn to wear more cotton. This synthetic shit you wear is sexy as fuck," Merle said pointing to the loose tank top and shorts she had on, "But it just traps the body heat in. That towel trick? Works even better if you stick a few damp towels in the fridge in a Ziploc." Beth nodded her head, making mental notes. "Walk around in the cool grass barefoot, wear a light colored hat. That Braves cap you wear is black it attracts the sun. You still setting an alarm to feed the littlest one?" Beth nodded.

"Every time you feed her drink a glass of water." Merle said. "Every time I piss, I drink something." Merle said with a smirk. "But you piss so often I figure every 4 hours is often enough."

"Merle. It's just too hot to eat. Daryl's going to be so mad when I just pick at whatever he brings home." Beth said rolling to a sitting position. "What do you eat on days like this?"

"Today I ate a delicious tomato and cucumber sandwich." Merle said smiling. "Eat lots of veggies and fruit, they got a lot of water in them, help keep you hydrated and they're nice and cool." Merle said standing up and picking up the receiving blankets and sticking them in the freezer. The timer on Beth's phone buzzed and she added another 10 minutes to it. "Cool the babies off by wrapping them in a cold blanket." Merle said as he started setting the table. Beth looked through the window and saw that Daryl had pulled back into the yard.

"You'll stay for supper?" She asked as she pulled her pitchers of iced tea and water from the fridge. Merle took them from her and pushed her into a seat. Daryl kicked the garage door open and handed Davey to Merle and set the car seat on the table. Beth smiled as Thomas and Abel made their way in and placed a veggie tray and fruit tray on the table. Daryl walked back out to the garage and came back with a bag from the deli.

"Nothing fancy, just some cold cuts, cheese and rolls. It's too hot to eat anything that's heated." Beth smiled and rocked the car seat with her hand.

"Looks great. Especially since it means there will be leftovers. That means I don't have to make lunch tomorrow." Beth said.

"Called Dale, I'm taking the rest of the week off and Monday." Daryl said lifting Davey from Merle's lap and sitting him in the highchair. Thomas and Abel sat at the table and stared at Beth.

"Why?" Beth asked pulling the car seat closer.

"Because you need me at home." Daryl said pouring out the drinks. Beth lifted the baby from the car seat and walked down the hallway, slamming their bedroom door shut.

"Smooth Daryl." Merle said. Daryl shot his eyes to Merle. He used his real name. "Look I ain't the best when it comes to women, but I know not to make taking a few days off cause you're worried about her sound like she's putting you out." Merle added as he ripped open a roll and layered on some smoked turkey and provolone. Daryl grunted and placed some of the fruit in front of Davey before making up a ham sandwich and some veggies for Beth. He poured a glass her fruit water and started to make his way down the hall.

"You watch the boys for a minute." He said walking down the hall. He paused at their door and shook off the feeling the he needed to knock on the door to his own room in his own house and balanced the glass in his elbow and turned the knob and pushed the door open. He was hit with an icy blast from their air conditioner and found Beth setting up surrounded by pillows nursing the baby. She was drinking her bottle of water and she looked like she had been crying.

"I'm sorry I made a mistake today." She said keeping her eyes on the baby. "I don't want to make more work or worry for you." Daryl set her plate down and sat beside her on the bed. He didn't bother wrapping his arm around her, it was literally too hot. He reached across and lifted her chin up.

"I always worry about you. You ain't making more work for me. I'm just going to take a few days off to help you out with what you do." Daryl said leaning down and kissing the baby's head before swinging himself off the bed and making his way to the kitchen. "You make sure you drink all the water and eat that sandwich or you don't get dessert." He added closing the door behind him. Beth smiled at the baby and brushed her damp sweaty hair from her forehead. She leaned over and reset her phone for another 4 hours and shifted the baby to her shoulder and rubbed her back till she burped and then laid her down in Daryl's spot walked over and opened to the door to her bedroom before lifting the baby back up and balancing her plate and making her way back to the kitchen.

"Hey Sugar Tits. You come out for seconds?" Merle asked as Beth laid the baby in her car seat again. She walked over and slapped him in the back of the head.

""Don't call me that in front of the boys." Beth said pouring more water into her cup. He picked up her sandwich and took a few bites. "Maybe after we put away the leftovers we can all go swimming." Beth said looking down at the table. "We can get leave the baby on the dock in the shade." Merle looked across the table. Daryl shrugged his shoulders.

"You can go in with the boys. I'll sit on the dock with the baby." Daryl said. "I'm not too hot anyway."

"Liar." Beth said eyeing him. He had sweat marks along the collar of both his shirts and around his underarms.

"We want to play in the sprinkler and on the waterslide." Abel said. Beth nodded her head and pulled the highchair closer so she could feed the baby some more of the food. Davey reached for her cup and Beth held it while he took a long drink, and let a mouthful run down his chin, drenching his onesie.

"I think Davey's going to go his little pool with his clothes on to rinse most of them off before they go in my washing machine." Beth said smiling. "What took you so long? The deli is only about 5 minutes from here?"

"Traffic." Daryl said taking another huge bite of his sandwich. Beth looked him and decided to drop it.

"Are you boys done?" Beth asked looking across at their empty plates. "Go get your bathing suits on." She added lifting Davey from the highchair and letting him wander around the kitchen.

"Sugar I think it'd b best if you rested up. Maybe leave swimming till tomorrow, if you feel better." Merle said softly and he started clearing up. "Dehydration, heat stroke and a sunburn don't mix."

"I'll stay inside with Grace if you guys want to watch the boys. You got to keep the hose running on the slide from them." Beth said sighing. "I'm going to take a cold shower."

"I think Daryl and I can handle an hour in the yard." Merle said eyeing his brother and his tense shoulders. Beth smiled as Davey climbed up into Merle's lap and started picking at his plate. "Kid is stealing the food right out of my mouth." Daryl kicked his boots towards the door and placed the leftovers and pitchers in the fridge. He picked Grace up and waited for Beth to make her way towards the bedroom before following and placing the baby on his side of the bed with pillows around her.

"Not really fair. You never let Davey nap in bed with us." Beth teased as she climbed in beside her.

"Too cold for her in the bassinette. It's closer to the A/C." Daryl said walking out of their room. He closed the door and Beth finished the pillow fort before making her way to the shower.

"So Darla, you going to tell me why you're in a little mood? I mean I know you're worried but Beth's fine. What happened while you were out?" Merle asked as he led the boys to the yard. "Your baby walks around like you do when you're loaded." Merle said watching Davey sway his way around the yard towards the little pool.

"Ran into Agnes again. I swear to God that woman is trying to run into me." Daryl said. "Walking up and just started talking to the boys while we were in line. Like she hadn't vandalized my yard and like she's a friend of my wife. She actually tried to pick Davey from my fucking arms."

"Well you got to give that woman credit. She's got balls. I know how hard your wife hits. I wouldn't be trying to get between her and her kids." Daryl looked at Merle. "Oh come on. You fucking damn well know she's counting on you coming home and telling Beth and getting in a fight over her. You know her type. She's got to figure if she can't be happy with you she's going to make Beth miserable with you."

"Alright well you fucking tell me how I make her fuck right off." Daryl said raising his voice. Davey looked over from he edge of the pool and started to whimper. "Shhh, go play." Daryl said turning to watch as Davey dipped his arms back in the pool and splashed around. Ollie patrolled around the yard and started bring sticks over and dropping them at Daryl's feet, waiting for him to pick one up and toss it for him.

"You shove your happiness down her throat till she gives up. I mean it." Merle said. "That's how you win this. You don't let her get to you."

"That what you'd do?" Daryl snapped.

"Fuck no. I'd beat the shit out her boyfriend and punch a hole in the wall next to her head. That's why you're the one that's married and I'm not." Merle said walking over and helping Davey into the pool with the other two boys. "Don't do what I'd do you fucking idiot. You stopping following my lead was the best thing you ever did."

"My gut is telling me not to just sit back and wait." Daryl said leaning down and placing Davey at the top of the slide. Davey slid down and landed in the pool and fell forward under the water. Daryl quickly grabbed him and slapped him on the back. Davey started screaming once the water was out of his lungs.

"Beth holds his hands as he slides." Abel said as he climbed up the slide. Thomas nodded from the pool. Davey cried and batted his fists against Daryl shoulders at the utter injustice of his life.

"Shush now." Daryl said bouncing Davey. "You're alright."

"Ma-Ma!" Davey screamed repeatedly. The bedroom door opened and Beth came out in her robe with wet hair.

"Hand him over." Beth said holding her arms out. "The heat make us all cranky." Davey settled against her and Beth wiped his nose with hem of her robe. Beth turned and walked back into the house, leaving Daryl outside with the boys. "Shush, your sister's sleeping." Davey whimpered as Beth placed him on a towel at the foot of her bed. She stripped off his onesie and diaper and put a fresh one on him. "You stay here. Mommy will get you a bottle and you can nap with us. Beth said quickly walking to the fridge and grabbing a bottle and a mug of hot water. She placed both on her dresser and picked Davey back up and snuggled back against the headboard with him.

"You've had these boys for almost a year now. Ho long till Jax gets out?" Merle asked sitting back with Daryl as the older boys took turns on the slide.

"He was sentenced to 14 months. Not sure if he's had good behavior or not." Daryl said biting his nails and bouncing his leg to fight his anxiety. "You tell me how good behavior works."

"He may have a parole hearing coming up soon, he may have already had one." Merle said. "I'd expect him out before the new year. Maybe before Christmas, if he's lucky before Thanksgiving, if Beth is as lucky as I know she is, maybe before Halloween."

"How is Beth lucky?" Daryl asked rubbing his hands over his face.

"Shit, please everything she touches turns to gold." Merle said gesturing to the yard around him. "You have to remember what this lot looked like before her? Looks like fucking paradise now."

"It had a deer stand and a walking path. Shit I designed the house."

"With Beth." Merle repeated. Daryl grunted and whistled.

"Go on inside and get into your pajamas. Try to be quiet, Beth might be sleeping." Daryl said standing up to go turn off the hose. He turned to Merle. "I'm worried about more than just Agnes. Opie stopped by work today and warned me that the deal that had gone badly? The one that landed Jax in there? Well he thinks the Irish and the Mayans suspect that someone in the Sons ratted them out. He's worried it could be gang warfare around here."

"That got nothing to do with you." Merle said.

"The Irish? It was his son that ended up dead. Not one of them members. They don't know how he's going retaliate. Last time something like this went down? Abel was kidnapped. Remember that?"

"Yeah and I remember that massacre that they brought down on the Irish too." Merle said. "Kids are off limits."

"Yeah wives are supposed to be too. Look at Opie and Jax. What's his name in the pen? Otto? His wife was stuffed in the trunk of a car. I don't know how I didn't think of what could go wrong when I said Beth could babysit his kids."

"You were thinking that those boys could benefit from having someone like her in their lives." Merle said. "You always were a softy."

"Shit you know what Gemma's like. Boys would have been better off raising themselves then having her 24/7." Daryl said walking over to the house. "Come over tomorrow we take the boys hunting or fishing to get them out of the house so Beth can rest."

"Call me if you need me." Merle said stalking up the road. Daryl locked up and started cleaning up. The boys had left their towels in hall, he checked their bathroom and hung their wet suits to dry in the tub and placed the towels back on the rack before making his way to the kitchen and loading the dishwasher. He stalked into the boy's rooms and found them sitting in their beds.

"Are you going to send us away?" Abel asked from the bottom bunk. Daryl shook his head. He hadn't realized they could here him and Merle talking.

"No, don't worry. You'll be here with us till your Dad comes home." Daryl said pulling the blankets back so and tucking them in. He cranked the A/C and made sure the crib was ready so he'd be able to just place Davey in it later on. He walked down the hall and pushed open his door and made his way through the darkroom to the bathroom and eased his way into the shower. "Fuck." Daryl said as the cool water drenched him. The heat really was terrible. He quickly washed up and let water run over him, relishing the coolness cascading over him. He left the light to the bathroom on and walked into room and let his eyes adjust. Beth and the babies were sleeping soundly, and Ollie was on his side of the bed. There was literally now room for Daryl in his king size bed. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers and sat on the foot of the bed and slipped them on. He looked through a basket Beth had set on the armchair and pulled out a sleeveless t-shirt and pulled it on before grabbing a hold of Ollie's collar and dragging him off the bed. "I don't sleep on the floor for a dog." He whispered. He scooped up Davey and carried him out of the room and carefully placed him in his crib, holding his breath when his little face scrunched up. Davey relaxed and went back to sleep once Daryl slipped a soother to his lips and he started to suck. Daryl made his way back to his room and reached over Beth and picked Grace up and kissed her softly before placing her in the bassinette that Beth had moved away from the A/C to her side of the bed.

"Daryl go to sleep." Beth moaned rolling to the center of the bed. "It's too hot for you to do anymore chores." Beth added. Daryl climbed over her and got under the sheets. Beth scooted closer but like most other nights this week, she didn't cuddle up like she usually did because of the heat. "Are you going to come with me tomorrow when I go see Jax?"

"Why are you heading up there?"

"He called and asked to see me." Beth answered reaching back and grabbing her bottle of water as her timer went off.

"I wouldn't have moved her if knew she was going to be eating again so soon." Daryl said rolling on his back and clicking on his bedside lamp. Beth reached into the bassinette and ran her fingers softly through the baby's hair before scooping her up and walking over to her dressing table and changing her on the makeshift change table she had there. Grace sighed and stretched, before finally crying softly, deciding that yes, she was in fact hungry. Beth settled back in her chair and stared at Daryl.

"What was Davey so upset about?" She asked quietly as the baby nursed. Daryl sighed and explained what had happened. "Not your fault. He's getting so brave I have to run and catch him anytime we go outside. He's trying to jump off the dock or climb the slide and go head first into the pool. He's alright."

"He didn't seem alright." Daryl said. "Fucking cried like I had tried to drown him."

"He's not tough all the time." Beth said smiling. "He's not scared of the water. He climbed right into the tub with me when we came inside."

"No one in their right mind would turn down a cold bath in this heat. Especially if you were in their naked with them." Daryl teased.

"Daryl he doesn't think like that. He doesn't even try to nurse anymore. He just sat on my knees and splashed around. Then he pooped on the housecoat I bought you, but you never wear when I laid him on it to change him." Beth said lifting the baby to her shoulder. "He's not allowed to be diaper free anymore no matter how hot it is."

"I can't believe of all the clothing he could have shit on he shits on something of mine. 99% of the clothes here are yours or theirs and he shits on my shit." Beth smiled as she placed the baby back in her bassinette.

"I heard you and Merle outside. I was rocking them on my swing. I wasn't eavesdropping. If you're really worried I could take the kids up to my dad's for a bit. I doubt Agnes follows us there."

"Is she randomly running into you too? "Daryl asked sharply sitting up and pulling Beth closer to him so he could see her eyes. Beth nodded her head.

"When I went for groceries this week she pulled in behind and just followed me around the store. She might have been shopping, but I don't think she was. Patrick walked me to the car and she drove off in the other direction while he was loading the bags."

"Why am I only hearing about this now?" Daryl asked through clenched teeth. Beth raised a hand and smoothed it over his face.

"I didn't think anything of it till you said you were running into her everywhere too." Beth said. "It's a small town Daryl. We're going to run into people we don't like."

"You alright with grocery shopping Tuesday nights? I'll go, while take the kids? Just for a little while?" Beth nodded.

"I'd like that. It's lonely grocery shopping with just the babies." Beth said as she continued to stroke his cheek. "You need to shave. You're all rough."

"Thought you liked it when I was all scruffy?" Liked the stubble rubbing against your thighs?"

"I like it on your chin and lips, that length. The stuff on your cheeks is too rough." Beth said. "Like sandpaper when you don't trim it down. I guess you could just let it all grow. It's too hot to do anything anyway. A few more days and it'll be just as soft as the rest of your beard." Beth said rolling over and closing here eyes. Daryl thought about it and he realized that the heat wave had really fucked them over. Not only were the kids not sleeping at first, but it had been about 2 weeks since Beth had dragged him out of the house and to their spot by the lake. He couldn't fucking wait for the fall.

"Merle was saying that Jax might be due to be getting out if he's got good time." Daryl said softly in case Beth had fallen asleep.

"I don't want the boys to leave." Beth mumbled.

"You know we can't keep them." Daryl said running his hand down her sweaty back, her tank top sticking to her back. "You know we could wrap the baby up in another blanket and really crank the air." Beth giggled and turned back over.

"She'll be too hot then. If you let her sleep against me, I'd keep her warm and you could crank it full blast."

"I could move her to her room and she'd be fine." Beth slapped him in the chest. "I know 17 more days." Daryl said rolling out of bed and grabbing another receiving blanket. He carefully laid it over the baby and stepped over to the A/C and fiddled with the settings.

"Feels nice and cool already." Beth said kicking at the blankets so only the sheet covered her. "You think she'll be ok?" Daryl nodded and stayed on top of the blankets.

"I'll go with you tomorrow, maybe we get Sophia and Mika to babysit the boys? Just take Grace?"

"Maybe." Beth said with a smile. "Or you and Merle take them hunting. I can take Grace alone. I know the boys love going out with you two." Beth heard faint crying from the boys' room.

"Yeah, maybe.' Daryl said. "I got him." He said rolling out of bed. By the time he came back with a sleeping Davey Beth was already asleep. He watched as Davey instinctively rolled over and curled up with his mother. Daryl walked over and scooped up Grace and laid her on his back and rested the baby on his chest.

"Softy." Beth whispered.


	55. Chapter 54

Parallel Lives Chapter 55

The heat didn't let up. Beth was so glad that Thomas and Abel were spending a few days with Gemma in town; she just needed a bit of a break. She grabbed the wading pool and pulled it over to the side of the house and set it up so it was completely in the shade. She carefully set up the umbrella and smiled down at Davey and Grace who were sitting on a blanket waiting for the pool to be filled. Well Davey was waiting; Grace was sitting in her car seat, sucking on her soother. Beth turned the hose on and watched while the pool filled up.

"Just a few more minutes baby." Beth said as Davey stumbled to his feet. Beth stripped off his t-shirt, shorts and shoes and tossed them on the swing outside her bedroom door. Davey looked down and pulled on the tabs of his diaper. "Alright, you already pooped." Beth said pulling off his diaper and sitting him in the pool. Davey kicked his feet and reached for his ducks, a small watering can and squirt gun. Beth turned the hose off and pulled off the t-shirt she had on and slipped off her shorts before picking Grace up and stripping her down to her diaper. Beth climbed in the pool and sighed as she started to cool off. "Remember you can't splash the baby." She said to Davey as he poured the watering can over Beth's legs. She settled Grace against her chest and cupped the water and let it run down her back and legs. Davey settled back and started babbling softly to his ducks. He poured the watering can over each duck and giggled as the bobbed along in the water.

"Momma!" Davey whined as one of his ducks floated out of the pool. Beth leaned over and grabbed it for him and accepted his smile of thanks.

"What are you doing?" Daryl asked as he walked out of their bedroom in his work clothes. Beth smiled and patted he water next to her. Daryl eyed her and shuffled down the stairs. He was going to sue whatever company made her bikini. He had absolutely no doubt that they had charged Beth a small fortune for less material then a bandana had.

"Cooling off." Beth said with a smile. Gracie yawned and smiled from Beth shoulder. "You should take a picture, this is Grace's firs time swimming." Daryl pulled out his phone and snapped a few pictures before kicking off his boots and sitting on the steps to pull off his socks and roll up his pants. Daryl walked around the house and came back with a lawn chair and set it in front of the pool and sat down with his feet in the water.

"Smart thinking moving here with the umbrella." Daryl said watching while Davey watered his legs. "Babies fuss as much today?" Beth nodded her head and continued to run water over Grace.

"It's just unbearable." Beth said softly. " I moved the toaster oven to the garage and baked some chicken breasts out there cause I didn't want to heat up the house. I'm going to make a salad to go with them. I just couldn't stomach the thought of hot food tonight. Is that ok?" Beth asked holding her hand out as Davey stood up and walked around the pool holding on to her.

"It's fine. You know when you don't feel like cooking we can order out. You don't have to make anything." Daryl said reaching over and helping Davey from the pool. Davey stood beside the pool and grabbed another toy before holding his arms up. Daryl lifted him back into the pool and Davey promptly sat in the water and picked up his duck and started chewing on it.

"Is it still too hot out there?" Beth as shifting so she could sit Grace in her lap and lay her back against her thighs. Grace's eyes widened as the water surrounded her legs and she stared at Beth. "It's ok baby girl." Beth cooed as Grace gripped her thumbs. "Doesn't that feel nice?" Grace smiled and relaxed back against Beth's thighs and closed her eyes. "She hasn't napped well today." Beth said softly.

"We should get out of here for a few days. Maybe go to the coast." Daryl said. "Maybe Dale will let us use his beach house."

"Maybe." Beth said smiling. "You'd take even more time off?" Daryl nodded his head and rolled his neck around. "We should go inside soon. I don't want to clean poop out of the pool." Beth said lifting Grace towards Daryl. Daryl reached forward and pressed the baby into his chest. "Sorry she got you wet." Beth said standing up and carefully stepping out of the pool. Daryl eyed the tiny bottoms she was wearing and once again decided he liked that they lived far from town. The bottoms were so low he could see the scar from her C-section and he was sure if she made any sudden movements she'd have a wardrobe malfunction. Sure enough when she bent down and lifted Davey up the bottoms rode up and showed even more of her ass.

"That bathing suit is for my eyes only right?" Daryl asked taking in the tiny triangles that barely covered her nipples. Beth smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Ain't even safe to wear in the lake with those cabins on the other side."

"It's not that bad." Beth said walking into their room and lying Davey down on the floor. She quickly dried him off and put a fresh diaper on him. "Look at his messy hair. He looks like you." Beth said pulling Davey to his feet and letting him toddle around their room. Daryl smoothed his hands over his messy sweaty hair and handed Grace over. She slept through Beth changing her from her wet onesie and water logged diaper into a fresh diaper. "I'm going to leave her baby naked too." Beth said handing her back to Daryl. Beth pulled her t-shirt back on and walked from their room to the kitchen. Daryl flicked on the air conditioning in their room and shut their doors. He wanted the room to be as cool as possible when they finally went to bed later. He stopped by the boys' room and clicked the air on in there too, and reached down and hauled Davey up too, resting him against his other shoulder as he finally made his way to the kitchen. Beth was cutting grapes in half to go with the cube cheese and pureed applesauce she had for Davey. She added a few pieces of diced chicken to his plate and set it in the high chair tray before reaching over and taking him from Daryl's arms and kissing him on the forehead before easing him into the chair. Davey promptly picked up a piece of the chicken and dipped it in the applesauce and started eating. Beth placed two plates full of salad on the table and Daryl had to admit, that for salad it looked really good. Beth had greens from her garden, carrots, tomatoes, cucumber, a few slivers of onion, watermelon cubes, diced apple, lots of chicken chunks and some almonds. Beth drizzled some kind of dressing over the plates and took the baby from Daryl and placed her in a laundry basket she had on the table with towels she had to fold. "What would you like to drink?" Beth asked as she pulled the ice water from the fridge. "A beer?" She asked holding up a frosty looking bottle.

"Sure." Daryl said pouring the water for her. Beth handed him the beer and smiled when he pushed her glass closer her plate. Davey looked at Beth and she lifted her cup to his mouth and let him have a drink.

"Do you want momma to get you a sippy cup?" she asked as he took another sip. Beth got back up and grabbed a cup and quickly made up a drink for the baby. "I made up a couple of small bottles in the fridge of boiled water for Grace. I think she might like water between feedings." Beth said sitting down and digging in to her salad. "Good?" she asked between bites. Daryl nodded and shoveled more into his mouth. "Maybe tomorrow we meet you at Jacqui's for lunch?"

"You sure you want to? I think it's going to rain." Daryl said looking out the window. "I can feel it in my bones."

"Good!" Beth said excitedly, "Rain might cool us down." Daryl nodded and licked some dressing off his finger after dragging it over his empty plate. "Did you like the dressing?" Beth asked. "I made it with avocado."

"It was pretty tasty." Daryl said watching while she finished up. Davey was still working on his meal, dipping each piece of chicken and every grape in his applesauce and chewing carefully. "I didn't even know I liked avocado."

"I put it in your smoothies." Beth said. "And you love guacamole."

"I like the salsa and chips best." Daryl said stacking the dirty dishes and pushing them closer to the dishwasher. "What else did you guys do today?"

"Not too much. We had to call Uncle Merle at lunch to come over. There was a snake outside our bedroom door." Beth said shivering. "We've lived here almost 3 years and this is the first snake."

"That's pretty weird." Daryl said. He purposely kept the yard tidy, no pile-ups of toys, wood or other junk. He kept the lawn moved all over their property, even around the lake and the bushed well maintained and trimmed. The fence around where the kids played and Beth's garden was checked for loose planks and boards weekly and he made sure there was no way they could get under their steps to nest.

"Merle thinks he must have snuck up while he and Ollie were out hunting and the babies and I napped. Scared me to death though. I almost opened the door and walked right out. It was a rattler too." Beth said.

"I'll check the yard and put the pool away." Daryl said standing up from the table. "Let me load the dishes first." Beth smiled and continued to watch Davey eat.

"I'll probably go down stairs and put on some TV for Davey while I nurse Grace." Beth added. "You be careful."

"I ain't afraid of no damn snakes." Daryl said with a laugh as he walked to their room and put on his socks and boots. Daryl walked out through their bedroom and started by checking all around their steps. He inspected the dirt path for any signs of snake. He saw footprints in the dirt and followed the one he knew weren't Beth's, Merle's or his and the led to edge of their lawn. Since he kept the grass cut, he couldn't follow the trail anymore.

"So Baby Brother, you see what I saw right?" Merle asked as he walked out of the edge of the woods. "Looks like someone might have purposely put a snake in your yard."

"Why are you hiding in the woods?" Daryl asked as he went over the yard again for anymore hidden creatures. Merle helped him dump the pool out and lean it against the slide.

"Making sure nothing else decided to sneak up on Beth while you weren't home." Merle said. Daryl nodded his head.

"Could have slithered up here on it's own." Daryl said.

"Could have." Merle agreed. "I think it'd be best to lock up all the time. Even when she's just out in the yard, play it safe." Daryl nodded.

"How do I swing it? I don't want her to be afraid." Daryl said walking around with Merle.

"Do you want her to walk into the house to something dangerous?" Merle asked slapping him on the back of the head. "Be a man and tell her what's what. Do let her know that I love her new bikini." Merle said as he turned and made his way back towards the road. "I'll see you Sunday for dinner." Merle added waving over his shoulder Daryl did another lap of the yard just to make sure he wasn't missing something. He walked back in through the bedroom and locked up before stripping down and hopping into the shower to clean up from his workday. He turned the water on and stuck his head under the cool spray. He thought about how he used to have to save money by taking cold showers and laughed. He had no money troubles anymore and here he was willingly showering in freezing water. He turned around when he heard the shower door open and looked down to see Davey crawling in with him.

"Beth!" Daryl called leaning down to pick the baby up. Davey smiled once the water hit him.

"There you are!" Beth said walking into bathroom. "He snuck away while I was putting the baby down." Beth said reaching in for the baby. "Come here Mr.!" Davey let her take him from the shower and Daryl went back to washing. He couldn't even shower in peace, but honestly he wasn't even mad or annoyed. He let out a sigh when he heard the door open again a few minutes later.

"Come on now boy, stop sneaking off on your Ma." Daryl said turning around to find Beth closing the door and smiling at him.

"He's drinking his bottle in bed." Beth said walking around him and settling under the spray. "It's nice that he puts himself to sleep now isn't it?" Daryl nodded and settled behind her and kissed her neck.

"You shouldn't be coming in here with me." Daryl mumbled against her. "Especially without a condom."

"I just wanted to clean up, cool down and save water." Beth said sweetly as she bent over to run her loofah over her legs. Daryl stepped back and ran his hands over her back. Daryl pulled her back so she was rinsed clean. "Go get in bed and wait for me. I got to wash my hair." Beth said tilting her head back and soaking her hair. "This is like the perfect temperature. I'm showering with you till the heat wave ends." Daryl smirked and made his way out of the shower.

"I don't remember saying we'd be going to bed." Daryl said wrapping a towel around his wait and moving over to the sink. Beth let out laugh and continued to massage her scalp. Daryl rinsed his mouth out after brushing his teeth walked into their bedroom. He peered into the bassinette and smiled down at Grace. She was sound asleep and hand kicked off her blankets and pulled off the little pink hat Beth had placed on her head. Daryl pulled the receiving blanket over her again and tossed the hat on his dresser. "You think she's warm enough with air going?" Daryl called over his shoulder. "She's not wearing pajamas."

"She's fine." Beth said walking in the room and giving him a hard shove towards the bed. Daryl let her guide him back till he felt the bed against the back of his knees he sat on the edge of the bed and held his arms out to stop her from climbing into his lap. "What?" Beth asked running her thumbs over his face.

"Just want to make sure you're locking up when I'm gone." Daryl said leaning into her touch.

"You mean when I leave the house?" Beth asked. Daryl shook his head. "I usually leave the door locked till we go out to play after lunch." Beth said.

"I want you to lock up while you're in the yard. If the door is out of your sight, keep it locked. I want you to start parking in the garage too." Daryl said pulling her closely. "Just a precaution."

"You think cause Jax is getting out soon I got to be more careful?" Beth asked leaning forward.

"Maybe. Just being careful." Beth smiled and nodded. Daryl breathed a sigh of relief and pulled her closer.

"Finally." Beth said settling on her knees beside him and kissing him. "Remember when you used to put out?" She said giggling. "I like throwing myself at you though." Daryl smirked and pulled her down with him as he sprawled across the bed.

"You're cute when you're horny." Daryl said running his hands up and down her back. Beth reached up under her pillow and pulled out a strip of condoms.

"You're teasing only makes me want you more." Beth warned sliding her hand down his chest. Daryl over rolled on top of her and kissed down her sternum. "More!" Beth said spreading her legs apart when he moved his knee between them. Beth moved against his thigh and threaded her hands through his hair.

"Need another haircut." Daryl said against his stomach as he reached down and grabbed behind her knees and pushed them up against her torso. Beth tugged on his hair and brought his head between her thighs.

"No, you should let it grow again." Beth said arching up. Daryl placed a kiss against her and eased her back down to the bed. Beth moaned as he licked her inner lips. "God that feels so good."

"Missed your taste." Daryl said letting go of one of her legs to spread her open. "Just like peaches." Daryl said sucking on her softly.

"It's only been a week." Beth said tugging his mouth to her clit and holding him there once he started sucking.

"Nine fucking days." Daryl said kneeling up over her and reaching for a condom and ripping it open and quickly sliding it on. Beth wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him down, kissing him and breathing deeply as he slid into her and started to move. "Good fucking Lord you're amazing." Daryl groaned as she moved up to meet his thrusts. Beth started to pant against him and clench down. "Can I fuck your tits?" Daryl asked slowing down and thrusting deeply.

"What?" Beth asked looking up at him as she trembled around him. Daryl moved so her head was hanging off the side of the bed. Daryl ripped the condom off and straddled her midsection.

"Press them together." He said reaching down and stroking his length. He grabbed Beth's hands and placed them on her breasts and showed her what he wanted. He started thrusting between her breasts, staring down at them, at their slight jiggle as he moved.

"Does it feel good?" Beth asked watching him. Daryl nodded and let out a little grunt when Beth stuck her tongue out and flicked it at his tip. "Better than my mouth?" Beth asked pushing up on her elbows so her back arched a bit.

"I like the view." Daryl said making Beth blush. She settled back down and let go of one of her breasts to reach for a pillow Daryl slowed down while she shoved it under her head. She opened her mouth and caught his next thrust and sucked till me moved back. She smiled up at him and opened her mouth again. "Fuck girl." Daryl said reaching down and cupping the back of her neck and resting a bit longer in her mouth. "I'm not too heavy am I?" Beth shook her head when he pulled back. Daryl kept thrusting and Beth alternated between long sucks and flicking her tongue against him. Beth let go of her breasts again and reached up and grabbed his length and started stroking him firmly.

""Let me up so I can take you deeper." Beth said craning her neck so she could lick his length. Daryl moved off her and let her guide him to the side of the bed while she slipped to her knees on the floor and stroked him softly and moved her mouth over his balls. Daryl gripped the blankets and sheets as she worked him over.

"I'm going to come." Daryl said once Beth took as much of him as she could and still suck. Beth squeezed his base and worked her hand to meet her mouth, swallowing and sucking till Daryl came in her mouth. Daryl fell back against the bed and ran his hands over his face and wiped the sweat off. Beth kissed up his stomach as she stood up and made her way to the bathroom. She came back with a damp washcloth and wiped her chest down before pulling on her nighty and leaving to go check on Davey.

"He's sleeping like an angel. Beth said once she made her way back to the bedroom and climbed into bed lifting Daryl's head into her lap. "I think he's getting used to sleeping alone again." Beth added.

"Good. Especially since I doubt his sister is going to be leaving our room anytime soon. "

"Daryl it's just easier to feed her every four hours since she's right there." Beth said stroking her hands through his hair. "After her next check up if she's gained more weight and the doctor says to go ahead and let her sleep through the night we can put their cribs together in the same room."

"When does she the doctor again?" Daryl asked as he dozed against her.

"End of September." Beth said wiggling down so Daryl's head was against her chest. "I already told Dale, you only work till 3pm that day. It's in your phone too." Daryl rolled on his back and pulled her down. "It's nice to finally cuddle a bit again too."

"I sleep better when you're on top of me." Daryl said running his fingernails up and down her back.

"I can't wait for fall." Beth said kicking at the blankets so only the sheet covered her.

"I know where our kids get kicking the blanket's off from." Daryl said tugging so the sheet covered him from the waist down.

"And I know where Davey gets his fondness for being naked." Beth said holding his hand as she rolled on her side and tucked her back against him. "He's turning into a little nudist."

"What'd Merle tell you?" Daryl asked slapping her on the ass. Beth squealed softly as he pulled her closer when she tried to get away. "He tell you about the poison oak story?"

"No but now you have to tell me. He told me about when you had the chicken pox." Beth said settling back against him. "I don't blame you, when I feel itchy I walk around in my panties."

"Fucking Merle." Daryl grumbled causing Beth to giggle louder. He slid a hand over her mouth. "Quiet. You'll wake her up."

"Daryl she slept through our love making. She's not going to wake up to my laughing." Beth whispered loudly. "If she can sleep through that she'll sleep through anything."


	56. Chapter 55

Parallel Lives Chapter 55

Daryl sat in the kitchen and rubbed his face. He had been playing with Davey, chasing and tickling him, and Davey had got so excited that he ran straight into the kitchen table. He watched as Beth cuddled with him and calmed him down. He felt terrible; Davey had a black eye and a cut over his eyebrow.

"Daryl he's fine. Please don't feel bad." Beth said letting Davey down and taking his hand. She walked over to the kitchen with him and opened the freezer and grabbed a Popsicle for him. "Do you want to share with Daddy?" Beth asked picking the baby up and placing him in his high chair. Davey smiled and watched as Beth broke the treat in half.

"Sure." Daryl said avoiding eye contact with both Beth and the baby. Beth walked over and pulled a chair close to where Daryl was sitting. Beth leaned over his shoulder and kissed his cheek.

"We both know it was an accident and it wasn't your fault." Beth said leaving the boys in the kitchen.

"Da-La?" Davey asked holding up his half of the Popsicle. Daryl looked up and watched while Davey made a mess with his half of the treat. "Play?"

"Yeah we can go out and play when you're done." Daryl said as he ate his treat. "Maybe we can go for a walk through the woods." Davey smiled and held his treat over the side of the chair. "Ollie's gonna get your food." Daryl warned. Davey smiled and let Ollie have a few licks. Beth came back into the kitchen with Grace and chased Ollie away before taking the sticky mess from Davey.

"Once the doggy get it, it's gone." She reminded Davey before handing him a wipe so he could clean himself up a bit. Beth handed Grace over to Daryl. "You thinking of taking him out?" She asked lifting Davey from the high chair and settling him on his feet. Davey toddled around the kitchen with his sippy cup.

"Thought we might go for another walk."

"I have to drive out to see Jax. I told him I'd stop by and get a list from him of things he needs before he gets out. It'd be a lot easier if I only had to bring Grace." Beth said with a smile.

"What time do I pick the boys up from day camp at?" Daryl asked running has hands over Grace's back.

"4:30pm." Beth said happily. "I always get there about 15 minutes early to make sure I can pull up right in front of the door." Daryl nodded his head and watched while Davey played with the magnets that Beth left on the fridge where he could reach them.

"Might call Merle, see if he wants to go hunting with me and Davey. Don't worry, we'll just take my bow." Daryl said when he noticed Beth's horrified look.

"I know you'll be careful." Beth said. "I just don't know how he'll react to seeing an animal die."

"He'll be fine. Better to let him see it now." Daryl added lifting Grace in front of him. She yawned and blinked at him before smiling softly. "My girl didn't mind when she went with daddy last weekend."

"That's cause she slept against your chest in her carrier." Beth said. "You'll have to adjust Davey's, I was using it the other day." Beth added.

"You'll help me strap him to Merle before you leave right?" Daryl asked bouncing Grace to see her reactions.

"Call your brother." Beth said grabbing Davey and walking him down the nursery to get him changed for hunting. Daryl walked over to the counter with the baby and dialed down to his dad's place.

"Need to talk to Merle." He said when his dad answered. "Just put him on the phone." Daryl said gruffly. "You feel like going out with me and Davey? Yeah jus small game with my bow, meet me outside in 10 minutes." Daryl hung up the phone and juggled Grace with one arm as he made up a sippy cup of ice water to bring on the walk through the woods and fill a baggie with snacks that he shoved in his pocket. He turned around when he heard Davey walk into the kitchen. "Beth! Did you have to dress him exactly like me?"

"Yes." Beth said walking into the kitchen with the car seat and an outfit for Grace. "I'm always on the look out for matching outfits for you too. Look his little boots are the exact same as yours." Beth said smoothing Davey's hair back and sliding his ball cap on.

"He need anything else?" Daryl asked showing her the bag of crackers and bottle of water.

"You might want to bring a diaper and wipes with you, just in case." Beth suggested as Davey walked over and reached for his cup. Daryl handed it down and Davey sipped the water and hung off Daryl's leg as he finished packing a small bag to take on their hunt. Beth sat on the floor and quickly changed Grace into a light pink sundress with a matching diaper cover before placing her in her car seat and brushing her hair. Beth added a little barrette to hold back the few long hairs she had.

"You going to be long?" Daryl asked as he leaned over and picked up the car seat and placed it on the table.

"I don't think so. I'll come home before I go drop the list off to Opie. I can't believe that you can't go visit an inmate if you have a record." Beth said as she walked down the hall to get ready.

"It sucks, I mean even Gemma has a record. Tara was the only one besides me that could go visit them last time." Daryl said as he walked over and opened the front door so Merle would be able to just walk in. Merle walked in and had to fight his smile when Davey shrieked happily and ran over to him.

"What happened to his face?" Merle asked once he picked the baby up. "He get in a fight with the other boys? His sister didn't sock him did she?" Merle asked. Daryl shook his head.

"He was playing and ran into the table." Beth explained as she made her way down the hall dressed in a pair of her beaten up jean shorts, a tank top and one of Daryl's button ups. She had tied her hair up in a bun and slipped on her flip flops before making her way to the living room. She grabbed Davey's carrier and strapped it to Merle before stepping back and taking the baby and sliding him in against his uncle's chest. Beth reached in her pocket and pulled out a soother and attaching it to the strap of the carrier. "Don't let him have that if it falls on the ground." Beth said leaning up and kissing Davey on the cheek.

"A little dirt won't hurt him none." Mr. Dixon said as he walked in behind Merle. Beth noticed he had his riffle. Beth turned and looked at Daryl.

"We're just going bow hunting." Daryl said from the table. "Guns are too loud for the baby's ears."

"Stop being a pussy son." Mr. Dixon said taking a pair of hunting silencers from around his neck and handing them to Merle. "We can just put these on his ears."

"He'll be fine Blondie." Merle said sliding the earmuff things around his neck. "I'll be staying a few feet back too." Beth forced a smile and walked over and took the car seat from Daryl and gave him a kiss before making her way to the garage and driving off.

"Is it so hard to just bow hunt? Do you have to piss my wife off every chance you get?" Daryl asked swinging the bag on his shoulder and opening the closet to get to his weapons.

"Someone has to keep her inline." Mr. Dixon said rolling his eyes as Daryl punched in a code to open another door to get to his weapons.

"She ain't ever out a line!" Daryl said loudly causing Davey to whimper. Merle patted the baby on the head to soothe him.

"You ain't ever wonder why he looks so much like you and the next one she has, after she meets Jax comes out all blonde?" Mr. Dixon said with a sneer.

"Beth's blonde you idiot." Daryl said leading them out of the house. "And stop yelling and upsetting my kid."

"Your kid is acting like a fucking pussy too. You just let your wife kiss you good bye before you sent her to go visit her boyfriend."

Daryl stopped in his tracks and grabbed his father by the collar and slammed his back in his door.

"You talk about my wife again and it'll be the last thing you ever say." Daryl said pressing his forearm into his throat. Merle pulled him back and pushed him towards the woods.

"You too settle the fuck down. I happen to know that Beth is a natural blonde and that she'd never cheat on Daryl. I've tried to seduce her repeatedly and she has always turned me down." Merle said trying to lighten the mood. Daryl stomped ahead of them and made his way to the woods. "What the fuck is your problem?" Merle asked, not letting his father follow into the woods.

"Just cause you two idiots don't want to see it don't make it untrue." Mr. Dixon said shrugging Merle's stump off his shoulder. "Talk around town is that Beth is awfully close to Teller."

"Talk around town? Ain't anybody in town that talks to you." Merle said. "Just fucking trust me when I say you're wrong on this." Mr. Dixon grunted and stalked after his youngest son. Merle took a few minutes to calm Davey down before quickly walking into the woods to catch up.

Beth grimaced as she stood in line with her ID and a few things for the baby. She left almost everything in the car, they'd only let her in to the visiting area with a few neccesities for the baby, she had to even leave her keys at the desk. They made her take her bobby pins out the first time she had come out to visit and had made her change the baby before letting them in to make sure she wasn't smuggling anything in his diaper. The creepy guard that was handsy was on duty today. Beth handed over her ID and keys and watched while they placed them in a cubby in the duty area before handing her a visitor badge.

"Right over here Miss. Please hand the baby to my partner here while I pat you down. You'll have to change her once we're through." Beth nodded, she was used to the drill. Grace stayed silent as Beth handed her off and spread her arms and legs out like a scarecrow and waited while the guard trailed his hands up her bare legs.

"What could I be hiding on my bare skin?" Beth asked, her voice hitching when the guard applied a bit more pressure as he felt her inner thighs.

"Protocols." Gorman said as he ran his hands down her back and up her sides. He gave her breasts a soft squeeze when his partner was distracted when Grace started to fuss. He shoved Beth through the metal detector and waited while his partner handed the baby through to her. Beth laid the baby quickly down on a table and opening her diaper to show there was nothing on the inside. She waited while they went through her bag before walking into the large rec area and sitting down at the table and humming softly to the baby, waiting for Jax.

"Sorry, were you waiting long?" Jax asked as he slid across from Beth at the table. Beth looked up and gasped. "It's not bad. Guys find out you're getting out and they take out their frustrations on you." Jax said pointing to his black eye and the cuts on his face. "I'm focused on getting home."

"Good. The boys miss you." Beth said adjusting the baby. "It's their last week of camp. School starts next week."

"Are they ready?" Jax asked. "How'd they do last year?"

"Thomas is a bit behind on his reading levels, we worked on them all summer though, I bet he's caught up. Abel's doing just fine." Jax let out a breathe of relief.

"What about you? How are you doing with 2 now? Gemma helping you out is working out right?"

"We're doing just fine. Gemma taking them for a few days a week really helped out. Grace isn't allowed to sleep through the night yet, she's got to gain a bit more weight so I have to feed her every four hours and she was waking Davey up most nights and he'd wake up the boys. Neither of my babies like being woken up."

"She's gaining though right?" Jax asked. "She's fucking tiny."

"I think so. I'm not the biggest person, I think she's just smaller. We've got an appointment next week. Alright tell me what you need me to get done."

"Get Gemma to turn the phone, power and cable back on at my house. I need Opie to have my bike here, get a prospect to drive it out and hitch a ride back. I'm riding back into town and letting everyone know I'm back. If you want to bring the boys to my place I'll meet you there. I can pick them up too."

"Would it be ok if we skip visitation this week end since you'll be home in 2 weeks? I really could go the rest of my life without being searched again."

"Yeah, you can skip it. Gorman again?" Beth nodded but didn't elaborate. She never told Jax what he did, just that he made her uncomfortable. She didn't say anything to Daryl either. "He keeps asking if you're my wife or not. I just told him to give it a rest, he doesn't have a shot at you."

"I don't think he got the hint." Beth said slipping the soother into Grace's mouth when she started to cry softly. "Anything else?"

"Nothing important. I'll need cash and clothes when I get out of here. I was processed in from county, I'm not wearing a jumpsuit home." Beth nodded and smiled while Grace looked around. She looked around before standing up as her eyes widened in fear when she saw Thomas sitting a few tables away, visiting with some redhead, staring at her. "What's wrong?"

"That's the guy that broke in after Davey was born." Beth whispered. Jax looked over his shoulder and his jaw tightened. "He's allowed visitors? He's an escape!"

"He's got some civil rights lawyer, got all his privileges reinstated." Jax said staring at him. "He's a Mayan." Beth nodded and trembled. "Don't be afraid. He'll never touch you again."

"Don't do anything that's going to stop you from coming home." Beth said as she stood up again. She grabbed the small bag. "I'm going get out of here. You need anything call us collect."

"Thanks for coming by." Jax said standing up and giving Beth a quick hug. He stayed on his feet while she walked through the doors and glared down at Tomas as his eyes followed Beth. "You keep your eyes to yourself." Jax said before leaving the visitation room.

Davey sucked on his soother and rested back against Merle as they walked through the woods. Daryl was pretty proud at how quiet he was being. He had randomly pointed to a few birds and butterflies, smiling up at Merle. Mr. Dixon was carrying a belt with the few squirrels they had managed to shoot.

"Should probably head on back soon. Davey's going to want supper soon." Daryl said after he shot down another squirrel.

"He's fine. Let's get a few more." Mr. Dixon said motioning them further into the woods. Daryl handed Merle Davey's little cup and followed after notching his bow again.

"Here you go Little Man." Merle said pulling the soother from his mouth and tipping the cup back while Davey took a sip. "We going to get more squirrels and your momma will make us some soup for the winter and Uncle Merle will make us some kebobs tonight. That sounds good right?" Davey nodded his head and popped his soother back into his mouth and rested his head against Merle's shoulder as they continued to hunt. "I think Daryl was right. The kid's tuckered out. We need to head back." Mr. Dixon gave both his sons a disgusted look and swore under his breath but followed as Merle started leading them back towards the lake so they could circle it to get home.

"Baby's not even fussing and you to are catering to him like he's a prissy little bitch." Mr. Dixon grumbled out. "Ain't really clear how you're going to raise him to be a man."

"He's 16 months old. He's got lots of time to be a man." Daryl said shoot and missing another squirrel as they walked. He grabbed his arrow from the tree and checked it. He found a crack in it so he snapped it in half and dropped it back in his bag. He planned to take the point out and make a new one at some point.

"Don't come crying to me when he comes home crying every day from school cause the other kids are teasing and he misses his mommy."

"Don't worry about me ever coming crying to you abut anything." Daryl said stomping over and swinging his crossbow over his shoulder before taking Davey from his carrier and taking off towards his place. "You guys can keep the fucking squirrels." He muttered over his shoulder.

"What the fuck did I do?" Merle called out to him before turning and following his father back to their place. "Don't know why you always have to tag along when we go hunting. You always piss him off." Merle said.

"He's a soft, always has been." Mr. Dixon spat out. "A man's never done trying to make a men out of his sons."

"You'd think you'd be happy for him. He's got a house, kids. wife, good job, but no you got to harp on him and bust his balls."

Daryl set Davey down once they reached their road and let him hold his hand as they walked up it and towards their driveway. Slowing his pace to match the baby's small steps.

"You don't got to worry about being a man alright?" Daryl said as they walked. "You can stay a baby for as long as you want." Davey looked up and him and Daryl swore as he scowled at him.

"Big Boy." Davey grumbled, looking more like Daryl than he usually did. "No baby." Davey continued to walk beside Daryl and carry his sippy cup. Daryl chuckled softly as they baby let go of his hand and dropped his cup to chase after Ollie. Daryl let him run around the yard for a few minutes while he eyed the yard. Something seemed off. He watched as Ollie kept chasing the baby away from the pool that had blown over at the end of the slide. Daryl started to walk over and Ollie got between him and the pool too and barked loudly. Daryl picked the baby up and eased Ollie out of the way with his leg before kicking the pool. It flipped over and two rattlers started shaking loudly as Daryl lunged back.

"Motherfuckers!" Daryl said setting Davey on the porch away from the snakes. Daryl notched his crossbow and carefully shot the first snake before it could lunge at him and pulled his knife at and threw it perfectly quickly killing the other snake. He flipped the pool back over them, he'd deal with the bodies later. He picked Davey back up and placed him on his shoulders and made his way through their bedroom door after he unlocked it. He carefully made his way through the whole house, making sure to make lots noise. He was relieved not to find anything else, and it didn't look like anyone had made their way into the house, but he was sure someone had placed those snakes there, hoping that Beth would flip the pool over. It made his blood boil since anytime Beth went out to the pool she had the kids with her. They weren't just fucking with his wife, they put his kids in danger.

"Hello my handsome boys!" Beth said as she walked in from the garage. Daryl looked up and immediately knew something was off.

"What's wrong?" He knew she hadn't seen the mess under the pool yet.

"I didn't have the best time visiting Jax." Beth said. "That weirdo guard was working again and I saw one of the inmates that escaped in the visitation room."

"Which one?" Daryl asked setting Davey on the ground so he could run over to Beth.

"The one you shot." Beth said placing the car seat on the table and picking Davey up. He snuggled in against her. "Jax said not to bother visiting anymore since he's getting out soon. I don't want to see him again." Beth admitted before kissing Davey and placing him on her hip. "We should go out for supper."

"I was thinking maybe you could go pick up some Chinese or pizza. I got to clean my bow and knives, put them away." Beth looked at him with raised brows. "What?"

"You never let me go pick up supper. You always do it. What's going on?" Beth asked opening the menu drawer and grabbing a few and sitting down with Davey in her lap.

"Nothing just got a few things to take care of. Found another couple of snakes in the yard. Got to get rid of the bodies." Beth shivered and pushed the menus towards Daryl.

"I'll go once we decide. Do you feel like Greek?" Beth asked. Davey picked up a menu for Thai and tossed it on the floor. Beth smiled and kissed him on the back of his head. "I don't want Thai either."

"Greek sounds great. I want that meat on a stick I got last time." Daryl said.

"Souvlaki." Beth said with a smile. "I'll order rice, salad and some pita bread and dip too." Beth added handing Davey over and picking the phone up so she could place the order.

"You want a snack?" Daryl asked Davey standing up and walking towards the fridge. He pulled a yogurt cup out and grabbed one of the little plastic spoons and sat Davey on the table in front of him and ripped the top of the yogurt and started spooning some into his little mouth.

"They must not be busy. They told me it'd be ready in 15 minutes." Beth said smiling at Davey as he leaned forward with his mouth open for more yogurt. "Was he good boy?"

"Yeah, real quiet. For some reason he really likes Merle. He just doesn't know better yet." Daryl joked. "You going to take them when you go for the food? I heard you ordering, you ordered enough for Merle, you could pick him up on your way, he could run in while you stay in the car with them for the food."

"I'll let him stay in the car with them. You want to tell me why you're sending me and the kids away with your brother?" Beth asked standing up and reaching for the car seat. Daryl looked at her and reached for a tissue and quickly wiped Davey's face off before picking him up to follow Beth out to the garage. "I got to pick up Abel and Thomas too."

"I don't think those snakes just wandered into the yard. I think somebody is putting them there on purpose. "Daryl said leaning in an placing Davey in his seat. "I just want some more time to get rid of the snakes and check the house out, make sure it's safe." Beth let him take the car seat from her so he could walk around and place Grace beside her brother. "I'll call Merle."

"Daryl should we go stay with my dad?" Beth asked as she walked over to the driver side of her car." She opened the door and climbed in slowly.

"We'll see. It might not be a bad idea taking a long weekend and going to see him. You could take Abel and Thomas, take them on a hay ride."

"You'll come too?" Beth asked as Daryl closed her door.

"I'll be busy building a fence around out entire house and setting up that alarm system we talked about." Daryl said.

"Well, I'm not leaving you alone here either." Beth said starting her car and hitting the door opener. "I'll stay and help you. I've helped with fences before." Daryl grunted and let her drive off. He grabbed a rake and shovel and made his way over to the pool and flipped it back over and raked the bodies on to the shovel and carefully walked to the edge of his yard and placed them on the ground and started to dig a hole to bury them in. He looked up when he heard a four-wheeler and saw his dad pull up.

"What do you want now?" Daryl asked. "I don't got time for this right now."

"Heard Beth talking to Merle. Figured you might need a hand." His dad said leaning back. "You know Merle and I could keep an eye while you're at work."

"What makes you think I'd trust you to watch over my wife and kids? You forget I lived through you "watching out" for yours."

"Son if someone threatens my grandbabies they're threatening me. I am not going sit back like a pussy and just bury their attack and hope for the best." Mr. Dion said. "Neither should you. Send your wife and kids away? Like you can't keep them safe?"

"What if I can't?" Daryl asked.

"Then you don't fucking deserve them." His dad said walking over and raking the bodies into the hole he had dug. "This is a test. You want to keep what you have? Earn it." Daryl started to shovel the dirt back over the hole. "I'll start in the front. You cover the back." Mr. Dixon said walking towards the front. Daryl stomped on the dirt to even it out, cursing under his breath. He didn't want to go back to the nasty way he was before he got his job and moved out, but someone was messing with him because they say him as weak. He was going to be showing them he was still a mean son of a bitch.


	57. Chapter 56

Parallel Lives Chapter 57

Beth sighed and dragged all her pillows and blankets to the floor. Daryl had booked time off and for the past few days he had been digging holes for the fence posts with his family and pouring the cement. He had told her not to play outside till the fence was built and she was finding it harder and harder to entertain Davey. He was used to playing outside and Beth's heart broke a little when he'd toddle over to the doors and look out at Daryl and Merle and call to them.

"Davey help Momma build a fort!" Beth said cheerfully as she stacked the pillows around the end of her bed and dragged over a few chairs. She draped a blanket over the chairs and end of her bed and crawled under with Grace and a snack. 'Davey!" Davey walked over and stuck his head in smiling at Beth as she leaned back against the bed. He really missed the boys.

"Juice?" Davey asked reaching for his cup and one of the cookies. Beth smiled and let him clink his cup against her water bottle in cheers and set Grace against the pillows to lay on her stomach with Davey as they had their snack.

"After Momma get's Gracie to sleep maybe we can go for a walk in the stroller. Momma will ask Daddy." Beth said leaning over and kissing Davey on the forehead. Davey smiled as he picked up some grapes and shoved them into his mouth. Beth reached over and rubbed Grace's stomach softly as she looked around the fort. "Hi Baby Girl! Do you like our fort?" Grace blinked at her and smiled round her soother. Davey crawled over beside her and laid against the pillow with his sister and sipped his juice. Beth grabbed the empty snack plate and set it on one of the chairs and snuggled closer to the babies. She pulled her phone from her pocket and texted Daryl, letting him know they'd be going for a walk. She wasn't surprised when he stomped into the bedroom a few minutes later.

"What are you guys doing?" Daryl asked gruffly as he kneeled down and looked into their fort.

"Playing." Beth said with a smile. "Davey was standing by the door calling for you and Merle. He wants to be outside with you."

"He can't. We got too many tools lying around and we're constantly using the power saw and drill, there's the razor wire lying around and the electronics for the gate."

"Electronics?" Beth asked crawling out of the tent and reaching in for the baby. "Why do we need that?"

"I'm doing the whole yard, the gate will open so you can get in the drive way. We can open it from the house for anyone we want to let in." Daryl said sitting on the side of the bed. "Do you have to go out?"

"Daryl we can't stay in all day. He's used to playing outside." Beth said softly. "He misses the boys and needs something to take his mind off it. We'll just walk around the lake. Maybe when we get back I can put the babies in their carriers and we can stand in the yard and talk to you while you work?"

"Maybe tomorrow you can do that. If we get all the sawing done." Daryl said lifting Davey to the bed once he crawled out from the fort. Beth walked out of the room with Grace and Daryl laid back with Davey. "You giving your mom a hard time?" Davey smiled at him and stood on the bed and held his hands out till Daryl reached up and let him hold his fingers. Davey started jumping up and down. "What's you Momma say about you jumping on her bed?" Daryl asked over Davey's giggles.

"No Monkeys!" Davey said as he fell on his bottom. Daryl smiled and helped the baby to ground. Davey crawled back into his fort and Daryl walked over to the patio doors and waved to Merle and his dad after opening the door.

"What kind of sandwiches do you want?" He called. Davey crawled out towards the open door and shot right through Daryl's legs and made his way to the porch, waving at Merle. "Get back here!" Daryl said grabbing him by the back of the overalls and lifting him back into the house. He lifted the baby up to eyelevel to give him a look. "You can't go outside without permission." Daryl said sternly adjusting the baby against him. "Too dangerous right now." Davey settled against him as they walked to the kitchen.

"Daryl, the sandwiches are on the second shelf." Beth called from the nursery. "There are some subs too." Daryl pulled a few of each out and started over to grab a basket to carry the food out with. Beth made her way from the nursery with a sleeping baby and placed her in her car seat. "Davey you need to come with Momma. We need to get you changed before our walk! Daryl you guys should just come in here and get out of the sun while you eat."

"Don't want to be tracking filth through the house." Daryl said placing a 12pk of beer in the basket.

"So make them take their boots off." Beth called from the nursery. "Oh Davey! That is the biggest poop ever!" Daryl laughed as the baby squealed from nursery. "Can you get the stroller out for me?" Beth called out. Daryl set the basket down and made his way to the garage and got the stroller down from where he had it hanging on the wall and set it up. He cringed when he heard Beth calling his brother and father in.

"Just take you shoes off and leave them on the mat." Beth said. Daryl walked in to her pulling seats out and pouring them water. "Thanks for helping out with the fence. It sounds pretty complicated."

"No much to putting up a fence." Mr. Dixon said pushing the glass of water out of the way and taking a beer from the basket. "The gate might be an issue though."

"Tyreese is pretty good at electrical stuff." Daryl said. "He'll help if we can't figure it out." Daryl watched while Beth got them each out a plate and poured some chips on to each one and set a cupcake beside their waters for desert and fought to suppress a smile. Beth loved playing hostess, even if it was to someone as underserving as his father. He looked down when Davey tugged on his pant leg and Daryl groaned. Beth had dressed him up in his little Adidass shorts and t-shirt with a headband and little wristbands. She thought he looked adorable, Daryl thought he looked like a track star from the 70's or Jim Carrey from the basketball scene in Cable Guy.

"Stop groaning and moaning. He's going to go work up a sweat, he needs to dress for it." Beth said as she fixed a bottle of ice water and a sippy cup for their walk.

"He's going to be riding in the stroller while you push it." Merle said. "I know he's still a bit chubby but I don't think sitting up while strain him." Beth made a face at Merle and placed the drinks carefully around Grace in her Car seat and lifted it from the table.

"Davey is not chubby. He's small for his age."

"You mean short right?" Merle said with a smile. "Daryl was a fatty till he was around 6 too don't worry about it Blondie." Beth stomped her way to the garage with Davey trailing behind her. She set the car seat down in the stroller and snapped into place before turning and letting Davey hold her hand as he maneuvered down the stars.

"I'm going to do a lap or two around the lake, check and see who moved into the other cabin." Beth said lifting Davey beside his sister. "Leave the dishes, I'll clean up when I get back." Beth said hitting the button to open the garage. Daryl walked out with her to make sure nothing or no one had snuck into the yard during the few minutes no one had been outside. So far he had only found footsteps a few times, but no more snakes.

"Alright be careful. You got your phone right? Scream really loud if you need me." Beth nodded and leaned up to kiss him, but Daryl placed his hand on her cheek and stroked it with his thumb before turning and walking back towards the house. Beth stared after him for a few minutes and tried to think of what she could have possibly done to upset him. She shook her head and whistled twice and waited while Ollie sprinted towards them. She checked for a plastic bag in the bottom of the stroller before taking off and following Ollie. She smiled as Davey sat forward smiling at Ollie as he bounced ahead of them on the trail.

"Doggie!" Davey called out slapping the front of the stroller, calling him over. Beth whistled and Ollie came back and walked beside the stroller, leaning into Davey's touch as he reached over to pat him on the head. "Momma!" Davey said pointing towards the water. Beth looked out and pretended to be interested in the Jet Skiers for Davey's sake, but her mind was elsewhere. She was enjoying her time out of the house too. She'd be lying if she tried to say that the boys going back home to live with Jax and the apparent "danger" they were in hadn't sent her into a bit of a depression. She honestly wanted to believe that it was just coincidence, they did live out in the country by the woods, snakes happened. She trusted Daryl's instincts though and had been extra careful. She had stayed inside, locked up till he was home and able to have time off. When he did work, she waited to go into town with him after supper to shop, and they usually had Merle come over to watch the house while they were out. Beth waved to Wendy who even though the boys had been back home with Jax for about 2 weeks now, still lived out in the cabins.

"Have you been sick?" Wendy asked from her porch where she smoked a cigarette. "Haven't seen you on many walks lately."

"Just ben busy." Beth said. "Got the boys ready for back to school and helped stock up Jax's place so it'd be ready for them when he came home."

"Building?" Wendy asked tilting her head towards the lake.

"Yeah, Daryl is finally completing the fence. We just had one around back and on the side where they bordered with the woods. Going to do the whole yard. Safer with the babies."

"Probably a good idea with the lake." Wendy agreed. Davey started to whine at being stationary so Beth handed him his sippy cup.

"I better get going. Davey's excited to show his sister around the lake again." Beth said waving and making her way past the other cabins.

"Looks like we're neighbors." A voice called out to her from the cabin on the very end. Beth turned and tilted her head slightly. Her eyes widened slightly when she recognized the new tenant as the creepy guard from the prison. "I'll have to have you over for diner sometime."

"Oh, I'm pretty busy, no thank you." Beth said picking up the pace and whistling Ollie back over to her.

"It's rude to turn down an invitation from your neighbors." Gorman said standing up on his porch. Ollie growled from beside to stroller and turned while Beth hurried down the trail. Once she was a good distance away he turned and sprinted to catch with her. Davey was whining about the bumping ride from Beth's jogging. She slowed down and he turned to glare at her and sip his water.

"Don't you look at me like that David Nolan Dixon. "Beth scolded as she leaned down and ran her hand over Grace's face first and them smoothed a hand over Davey's cheek. "Momma was creeped out."

"No run!" Davey said settling back and relaxing as Beth continued at a leisurely pace. She soon forgot about Gorman and enjoyed the afternoon sun. Merle had brought a rump roast and it had been in the smoker for hours, she knew it'd be perfect by the time the yate later supper. She had some root vegetable all ready to pop into the oven and some of her garden tomatoes and cucumbers sliced up on a platter. She just need to lightly salt and pepper them. She had baked some rolls the day before, but she honestly wasn't sure how many were left. Daryl and Merle were constantly coming into the house for a roll with homemade jam while they worked.

"Look at the ducks Davey." Beth said pointing to a few floating close to the waters edge. Davey eyed the ducks and looked back at his mother in question. "Sweetie real ducks are dark brown and green, they aren't yellow when they grow up. Only baby ducks are yellow like yours." Beth said.

"Momma Duck?" Davey asked as Beth pushed them onward on the trail.

"That's right." Beth cooed.

Daryl squinted into the sun and watched while Beth pointed out things to the baby and threw, what he was sure was a stick Ollie had snapped from a tree, to play fetch as she made her way around the lake.

"Focus Daryl." Merle said as he held the post wanting for Daryl to pour the cement. "Ain't like you got a small yard. We got lots more posts to stake into the ground and support before we can call it a day."

"I am focused." Daryl grumbled pouring in some cement and setting up the supports to hold the post straight.

"You ain't been focused on anything but pussy since you met her." Mr. Dixon said hammering the top of the post down and holding it with Merle.

"Beth for the last time her name is Beth." Daryl said grumbling as he moved down to the next hole and waited while Merle situated the next post in.

"And you need to start think for the both of you." Mr. Dixon said. "Soft sweet girl like that? She don't know how the real world works. She still thinks the world is filled with good people. You know better."

"She's not stupid you know." Daryl said as they worked on the next post.

"Never said she was." Mr. Dixon spat out.

"She's a bit naïve." Merle said as he poured the cement.

"Both of you shut the fuck up." Daryl growled tossing his tools to the ground. "You're both fucking jealous I found someone that great and are trying to make her seem less than she actually is."

"What's going on?" Beth asked as she walked into the yard with the stroller.

"Nothing." Daryl said walking over and lifting the car seat out of the stroller. "I'll put the stroller away, you've had your fresh air, head on back inside." Daryl said lifting Grace up to the porch and turning and lifting Davey out and handing him off to Beth. Beth walked past him and took Davey by the hand and lifted the car seat and led them through their bedroom door.

"You'll pay for that later baby brother." Merle warned as Daryl stalked over to the next post.

"Shut the fuck up and keep going." Daryl said checking over his shoulder and watching while Beth shut the curtains to their room. The men worked in relative silence for the next few hours till Merle and Mr. Dixon head home for the night. Daryl said out and started nailing a few boards into place before finally gathering his tools up and calling it a night. He was honestly a little surprised to see that Beth was in the kitchen waiting for him. Davey was sitting in his high chair, trying to eat with his fork and Beth was nursing Grace.

"I waited for you but the babies were hungry. I thought we could eat together later." Beth said without turning to look at him. Her tone left little room for argument. Daryl kicked off his boots before walking down the hall.

"Just let me get cleaned up a bit." Daryl said agreeing with her without a fight. Beth nodded and continued to focus on both babies. Daryl stalked down the hall and stripped off his shirt and splashed water on his face at the sink. He soaked a facecloth and ran it over his chest and under his arms and repeated the motions across his back as far as he could reach. He let himself air dry before swiping on more deodorant and pulling on a clean under shirt. He sat on the bed for a few minutes and looked around the room. Something was off. Daryl stood up quickly and spun around eying everything. He finally realized that Grace's bassinette was missing. He walked quietly down the hall and checked the room they had remodeled to be Grace's when she was older but only found her crib and dresser. He looked across the hall and found the bassinette set up beside Davey's crib so that the camera would look in on both the babies while the slept.

"Hey." Beth said walking over and placing Grace in her little bassinette. "I'm hoping her being in here helps Davey sleep through the night." Beth said leaning over and kissing the baby before covering her lightly and walking back to the kitchen. She didn't want to leave Davey alone while he ate just incase.

"Thought you were waiting till after her appointment?" Daryl said following her to the kitchen.

"My alarm will wake me up regardless of what room she's in." Beth said setting the table with the plate of the smoked meat and platters of the veggies. Davey pointed to the carrots and Beth spooned a few more into his bowl and kissed his head. "You're still hungry?" Beth asked as he picked the carrots up and ate them. Daryl sat beside the baby and twisted the top off one of the bottles off water Beth had set on the table and drained it in one drink. "It's still really hot out there. You need to drink more. You're dehydrated." She commented pouring him a tall glass of ice water.

"Thanks." Daryl said taking a big drink. "It's not too bad. There was a breeze off the lake today."

"I noticed." Beth said lifting Davey to her lap once he had finished. "Davey saw ducks today." She said as she stood up and put a bottle on to warm. "He didn't understand why they didn't look like his duckies."

"Good. He won't mind when I head on out and shoot them tomorrow for the freezer." Daryl said watching while Beth grabbed the bottle and lifted Davey from his high chair.

"Don't kill his little friends till I get a picture of him feeding them bread crumbs." Beth said making her way down the hall. Beth laid Davey on the change table and quickly changed him into a sleeper and fresh diaper. She held him over Grace's bassinette and pointed to the sleeping baby. "Baby is going to sleep in here with you. You can't cry for night-night tonight or you'll wake her up." Davey reached for his bottle and let Beth lay him in the crib. Beth smoothed his hair down while he drank his bottle and kissed her fingers and placed them on his cheek before walking back down the hall.

"He asleep already?" Daryl asked as he lifted their plates.

"No, he's drinking his bottle and keeping an eye on the baby for me." Beth said sitting down. She slid her plate out of the way and sipped her water. "We need to talk."

"About what?" Daryl asked keeping his eyes down.

"Daryl you're so stressed out. You aren't sleeping. You going to send yourself straight to a heart attack."

"I got to keep you safe." Daryl said shoveling food into his mouth. "I got to finish in the next couple days too. Need to go back to work."

"No you don't. If being at home with us would make you feel safer you could take a leave of absence from work. We could sell my car, there's not reason for us to have two anyway, I don't work anymore, and you take your bike most times you go out anyway."

"And live off what we get from your car?" Daryl said snorting. "You know how much our insurance would be if we weren't in with my group insurance with work?"

"Yes, I do. I looked into it. I'd be just under $200 dollars a month. I easily have 3 years saved just from babysitting. We dip into my income from the farm and you keep doing the custom work. I don't need vacations or a car if it'll make things easier on you."

"I can't just walk out on Dale." Daryl said. "He took a chance on me."

"Talk to him. You can always go help him out on an on call bases. Just till your less stressed. You can always go back to work."

"And just live off your money?" Daryl said quietly looking up at Beth.

"Our money. We have a joint account everything in it is both of ours." Beth said reaching across the table and grabbing his hands. "You're perfectly fine with me spending from our account right?" Beth asked.

"That's different. If I didn't have you I'd be paying out the ass for day care."

"It's not different. You've been getting calls about custom work anyway and I know you could sell the Rover. We could budget and not even have to touch our savings and you could still take at least 6 months off."

Daryl sat there and wiped his hands over his face and leaned back. Beth pulled her plate over and picked at her food. "I don't want you giving stuff up cause your with me." Daryl finally said.

"I'm not giving anything up." Beth answered without hesitation. "I'm getting more time with you."

"You're crazy." Daryl said standing up and placing his dishes in the dishwasher. "I got to check the yard and put my tools away." Daryl said walking out through the garage. Beth placed her plate down so Ollie could clean it and sat there quietly for a few minutes before taking her dishes and loading them and running the dishwasher and making her way to bed. Daryl placed his tools in their respective spots on his bench. He set the ones he'd need tomorrow out before walking through their yard to make sure nothing was amiss. He wandered up to the door outside their bedroom and knocked softly. Beth walked over and peaked around the curtain before opening it for him.

"Everything alright?" Beth asked as she climbed back under the covers.

"Yeah, nothing out of place." Daryl said stripping and walking over to bathroom. Beth turned on the bedside lamp and waited while he showered and cleaned up.

"Daryl we got to try something." Beth said when he walked out of the bathroom. "You can't tell me you're as happy as you could be."

"You're not happy?" Daryl asked settling beside her. Beth shook her head.

"I'm just as worried as you are and I am so happy with you and our kids. I just think we could be even happier. Just at least think about what we talked about, or come up with something to take some stress away for you too." Beth said reaching over and running her hand over his chest. Daryl patted her hand and reclined against the pillows. "Promise?" Beth asked inching her way closer. Daryl nodded and let her rest her head against his chest.

"Promise." Daryl said softly.


	58. Chapter 57

Parallel Lives Chapter 57

"What are you doing?" Daryl asked as he walked into their bedroom after working 12-9pm. Davey was sitting on the floor in front of Beth who was in a pushup position leaning down on her elbows as she was pumping milk. She was grimacing in pain.

"I got a clogged duct. Gracie doesn't nurse as hard as Davey did and the pump doesn't seem to be strong enough." Beth explained. "I'm trying to get gravity to help out." She added balancing on one arm as she rubbed at her chest. "How'd it go with Dale?"

"Alright. I told him I'd work part time for the next 3 months instead of just giving 2 weeks notice. It's just a leave. He understands me wanting more time with you guys. Said I'd come in anytime he needed me too. He knows I won't take his customers working from home either. I kinda want to stick to building custom bikes and cars." Beth nodded her head and smiled when Davey lay on the floor beside her and started drinking his bottle.

"Are you ready for night-night now?" Beth asked. Davey smiled around his bottle and rolled closer to Beth to cuddle.

"I got him." Daryl said leafing through the pages from the Internet Beth had printed for home remedies for her clogged duct. Davey rolled to his knees and started giggling as he crawled away from Daryl as he walked over to pick him up. "You ain't that fast yet." Daryl said scooping him up. "Let's go check on your sister." Beth fell to her elbows and continued to balance as she checked the pump. She knew there had to be a clog, she had been pumping for over 20 minutes and barely had half a bottle of milk. She grimaced and switched to her other side and pumped out two more bottles for the freezer. She didn't want to fall behind her pumping schedule and not have milk for Davey, and Grace in case she got an infection from the duct. She walked to kitchen and put the bottles away and placed the pump in the sink before walking by the nursery and peaking in on Daryl as he rocked Davey to sleep.

"You're babying him." Beth whispered from the door smiling. "He's been going to sleep on his own for a while now." Daryl grunted softly and stood and walked slowly over to the crib and placed him on his back and covered him with his blanket. Beth walked over and slipped a soother into his mouth and smoothed his hair back. Daryl grabbed her arm and guided her back to the hall.

"You fix your lady problem?" Daryl asked as he led her to their bedroom. Beth shook her head.

"I'm going to try a hot compress and lavender oil." Beth said sitting on the bed. "It just really hurts to touch it. Pumping was like having someone twist my breast and pinch my nipple the other way."

"You never had this with Davey?" Daryl asked. Beth shook her head and stripped off her clothes.

"I made jambalaya for supper. Are you hungry?" Beth asked. "There's leftovers in the fridge."

"I'm alright for right now. I ate the lunch you made me later then usual. I can take the jambalaya to work tomorrow." Beth smiled before making her way to the shower. Daryl stretched out on the bed and grunted when Ollie jumped up with him. "Jesus Boy, you know sharing my bed ain't my favorite thing." Daryl said as he scratched behind the dog's ear. "You want to go out and check the yard with me? I know you're still upset about the fence but Beth didn't like it when you wandered off too far either." Daryl said as he walked over to the door and waited while Ollie followed him. "Let's go boy."

Beth sighed in the shower and let the hot water flow directly over her breast. She would give the duct until Grace's next appointment to work itself out, and then she'd have to go to the doctor. She wasn't willing to buy a syringe from the pharmacy and try to extract it herself. Beth looked up from under the spray when she heard someone come into the bathroom.

"Make room." Daryl said sliding into the shower behind her and reaching for a facecloth. Beth watched as he drenched it under the warm spray before pouring a bit of the lavender oil on it and laying it over her breast. Daryl pulled her back under the spray so it was hitting the facecloth and lightly began rubbing a circle around the duct through the soft cloth. Beth grimaced as she leaned back against him. "Does it hurt too much?" Beth shook her head and placed her hand over his so he'd keep massaging.

"I'd rather work this out at home. I don't want to go in unless I have too." Beth added. "I'll try pumping again after the shower." Daryl kept the pressure up and kissed the back of her head.

"You should turn on the steam." Daryl said using the heel of his hand to press down like the baby book had suggested. Beth reached over and turned the water temperature up and bit and flicked the steam on. Beth let out little whimpers and sighs but held his hand in place whenever Daryl would try to stop working the clog out. "You need a break?" Daryl asked. "I could wash up." He offered leading her over to the bench. Beth sat down and applied a bit more oil to the facecloth and continued to press on the clog while Daryl quickly soaped his body up and rinsed. "Maybe we switch Davey over to milk and we use what we got frozen for Grace. Nursing's hurting you."

"If this becomes something that keeps happening. I want Davey to keep nursing till he's two, Grace too. All the books say the longer the better." Beth added. "No formula has everything they need in it. I'd have to add vitamin D drops if I switched them over." Beth explained as Daryl pulled her back against him and started his light pressure again. "Saves money too."

"I saw you get a whole bunch of formula free with coupons. I helped you deliver it to the food bank." Daryl said. "I just didn't want you to think you had to keep doing it. No one would think less of you if you bottle feed the babies."

"I know. I might try buying a new breast pump too. I've been using that one pretty consistently for almost 2 years now. It might be warn out, oh!" Beth grimaced and leaned over in pain. Daryl kept his hand still and felt around for the bump. It seemed to have moved.

"I think it's working its way out." Beth said lifting the facecloth. A weird milky colored pus was working it's way out. "Don't look." Beth said recovering her breast after wiping it away. Daryl chuckled into her damp hair and kept massaging. "I don't want you seeing gross things coming out of my body. It's bad enough I've thrown up in front of you. I'd like to keep a little mystery in our lives." Beth added as she peaked under the cloth. "It already feels a lot better though."

"Let's go try pumping." Daryl said reaching around her and turning the steam and shower off. Beth let him lead her out onto the bath mat and shivered while he wrapped a towel around her shoulders. "I'll get the pump." Daryl said walking out of the bathroom. Beth made her way to their room and pulled out one his older button downs and pulled it on. "Here." Daryl said walking back into the room with the pump and bags for the milk.

"I hope it worked." Beth said as she settled back against the pillows and set up the pump and bag. "I think it's flowing better." Beth said as the bag started to fill.

"You ok for now?" Daryl asked as he pulled on a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt that he had already ripped the sleeves off of. Beth nodded and smiled at him. "I'm going to go get something to eat and work on the some of the posts in the garage."

"I'll come keep you company when I finish pumping." Beth promised. Daryl nodded and Beth leaned back and continued to rub at her breast softly as she pumped. Beth hummed softly and after about 25 minutes she had drained each breast and filled two more bags of milk for the freezer. She slipped her feet into a pair of flip flops and made her way to the kitchen and carefully wrote the date and time on the bags and laid them flat in the freezer so they'd stack neatly and took an older one out for the morning for Davey and put in the fridge so it would be ready once he woke up. Beth made her way to the garage. "I thought you were almost done the fence." She asked leaving the door propped open so they'd hear the babies

"I'm doing boards on both sides and running the razor wire between them. Only way to be sure nothing crawls under or in between." Daryl said sitting back from his desk as he worked out how many more boards he'd need to make from the lumber he still had from all the trees that they had cleared for the house and garage. "Might use up most of what we had left of logs though."

"Be a good investment though. We have the bunk beds we can take apart once the babies are in big beds. If we need more furniture we can go out and buy some wood." Beth added sliding up behind him and resting her chin on his shoulder and looking over the plans. "You going to have enough to make Gracie a dollhouse though?" Beth had already bought Barbies and Barbies' friends and family and couldn't wait till Grace was old enough to play.

"I can make that out of all the scraps. I wanted to eventually make a tree house for them too." Daryl said.

"Then that's what I'll start saving for. They aren't going to be old enough for a tree house for a few more years. I'd be terrified that Davey would fall out. I'll start putting a bit of money aside from babysitting and in a few years we'll have enough to buy the wood and get started. Won't even come out of our budget we made." Beth promised turning and kissing his neck.

"I like not having to budget though." Daryl said running his hands over her arms. "It's a risk going out and be buying wood too. I might not sell anything I make. Wasn't a big deal before when I was only doing it for friends or using wood that didn't cost anything."

"So then you do it on commission or make rustic looking stuff from the wood that we find in the woods." Beth said letting him pull her around in front of him. "Besides you know you're going to make a lot of money from the work you do building bikes. Opie, Tigg they both want new rides and you know the prospects are going to always be coming in."

"Your Dad said he'd let a few of his friends know about the tractor I got running too." Daryl said. Beth ran her hands over his face. "And Dale said he'd always take me back if I found that we couldn't afford me not working."

"We can." Beth promised again sitting in his lap. "I can't wait till you're home with me all the time, and you can take time for yourself to just go hunting with Merle or fishing for fun, not cause it's Thanksgiving. I want you to get to do it every single weekend or Tuesday or whatever day you decide to do it. You love hunting and you barely get to go anymore."

"I do kinda miss it." Daryl admitted reaching around Beth to sketch out the way he wanted the fences to look.

"You haven't got to go just you and Merle for a long time, you've been taking Davey or Grace, and bless their hearts I don't think let you hunt the way you used to."

"They do pretty good." Daryl said. "Wouldn't be fair to keep them out and away from home for too long anyway. Never felt fair taking off and leaving you alone with them after you had them all day while I was at work either."

"And now you won't need to worry about it. And you get up with them every morning. Don't ever feel bad thinking about me here with them alone when you're out working or busy." Beth said leaning down and kissing him. "Come November you're going to be so relaxed." Beth added giggling when Daryl ran his hands over her legs softly.

"Come on, let's go to bed. Grace is gonna want to eat soon and it'll be morning before you know it." Daryl said tossing his pencil down on his sketches and lifting Beth to her feet before standing up and following her through the house.

"I think I'll wake her up and feed her now." Beth said tiptoeing into the nursery on her way down the hall. She carefully lifted Grace out of her bassinette and walked back to the living room with her. Grace sighed and snuggled in against her chest as she walked over to the couch. "Come on." Beth cooed as she settled in to nurse.

"What's this?" Daryl asked holding up an envelope with his name on it that had been lying on the counter.

"It was in the mailbox this afternoon. I forgot about it." Beth said smiling down as Grace nursed. "Must have been dropped off while we were out walking or napping." Daryl looked over the envelope before tearing it open. Daryl stared down at a picture that clearly had been taken a few days ago of him and Beth sitting outside their bedroom in the swing. "What is it?" Beth asked. Daryl turned the picture around and Beth looked at him, confused at what the picture meant.

"Someone's watching us." Daryl said walking over and checking the locks. He started turning off all the lights and closing the blinds. "They had to have used a lens, no way they got that close to the house in the middle of the day without me or Ollie noticing." He added.

"Why?" Beth asked pulling a blanket over herself and looking around.

"I don't know." Daryl said as he walked down the hall. He came back with Davey and settled him next to Beth and covered him with a blanket. "What would you need me to pack for a few days in a hotel?"

"All I'd need is clean underwear, jeans and a few shirts. I'll need a lot for the babies though." Beth said shifting Grace to her shoulder. "A pack of wipes, a pack of Grace's diapers, at least 10 of Davey's diapers, pajamas, Davey's snacks, a cooler for some of the milk I've already pumped, the breast pump and more bags. We got to make sure the hotel has a kitchen, or at least a fridge." Daryl nodded and went back for some bags and started packing. "I'm calling the police." Beth said settling Grace in her car seat."

"Probably a good idea." Daryl admitted reluctantly. "They should know something's going on. I'll text Jax too."

"He hasn't needed me as much anyway." Beth said as she waited on the line. "Yes I need to report, well I'm not sure what." Beth said as she explained to dispatch what was going on. "You'll send someone? I was going to be heading out to stay in a hotel." Beth explained. "We'll wait and give a statement and show an officer around. Thank you." Beth said hanging up. She leaned over and picked Davey back up and carried him back to the nursery and settled him back in his crib. Daryl followed with Grace.

"Who are they sending out?" Daryl asked softly as Beth made her way to the bedroom and grabbed a pair of yoga pants and pulled them on with the button down she was wearing.

"They didn't say." Beth said grabbing a bra and quickly pulling the button up off and putting the bra on before redressing. Daryl pulled on his jeans and sat on the bed.

"They say how long they'd take?" Beth shook her head and sat next to him and placed her head on his shoulder. "It's alright." Daryl said somewhat convincingly. "I'm sorry."

"Why? This isn't your fault." Beth said looking up at him.

"Might be my fault." Daryl said thinking that it was likely that whoever was stalking them was someone he knew. Beth was about to argue with him but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Daryl walked back through the house to let in the police. Beth pulled her hair into a ponytail and joined them in the kitchen, answering Shane's questions and adding anything Daryl forgot.

"So you think this could be an ex?" Shane asked. Beth had just explained about Agnes and when she wouldn't leave the house and how she might have been following them around.

"Could be." Daryl said. "Might not be either. Beth's been babysitting for Jax, we had his kids while he was away."

"So it could be someone who doesn't like Teller. Or his ex? The snakes, they could have just slithered into the yard though. Unless someone admits or we catch someone planting another one, I don't think we can prove that."

"Anyone else you think could be a suspect Beth?" Rick asked as he slid the envelope and picture into an evidence bag.

"I can't think of anyone." Beth said. "I get along with most people, I don't know why anyone would do anything like this."

"Could it be Merle playing a prank on you?" Shane asked.

"I think he'd have let me on the joke before helping me build the fence." Daryl said.

"We'll start trying to figure out a time line. Beth you say you took a walk around 1pm and then napped?" Rick asked. "When you woke up you checked the mail, had you checked it before that?"

"No but Daryl was home all morning. He worked from 12-9pm today. He was in the yard working on the fence. He'd have noticed if anyone came up to the house."

"I had checked the mail yesterday when I got home from work. I mean if they were able to sneak up while we were sleeping it could have been there all night. That picture was taken this weekend though. We sat out with the babies on Saturday after supper."

"It was Daryl's birthday." Beth said. "His brother had just gone home, he came for supper."

"Well Happy Birthday." Rick said as he made a few more notes. "Look I don't think you need to pack up and leave. Whoever is doing this wants a reaction. You think someone's watching, call us."

"I ain't sure that's a good idea. I don't want her here alone." Daryl said biting his nail.

"She was alone till 9pm tonight and all they did was leave an envelope." Shane said. "They probably know that you've contacted us, I'd bet nothing happens anymore. I doubt anyone wants to risk a record or jail time over a few pranks."

"Look we are not dismissing this and I know this seems like more than a few pranks to both of you. We've dealt with this type of thing before. Usually once the authorities are notified the perp gets scared and backs off. You only ever hear about the extreme cases, but for every case you hear about there are 20 others that never escalate further." Rick promised. "Keep locking up when you're home alone and parking in the garage. If something feels off call us." Rick said as he got Beth and Daryl to sign their statement.

"Thanks for coming out." Beth said as she walked them to the door and locked up behind them. "I don't feel any better." She admitted as she walked back and curled up beside Daryl on the couch.

"Me neither." Daryl said standing up suddenly and pushing Beth off him. He walked over to his gun cabinet and unlocked it and pulled out a handgun. "You remember how to unlock the safety right?" He asked as he loaded a clip into the gun. Beth nodded her head. Daryl walked back over and handed her the gun. "Show me." Beth quickly clicked the safety of and loaded a bullet to the chamber before carefully handing the gun back. Daryl unloaded the bullets and clicked the safety back on. "I want you to keep this in your nightstand and keep it on you when I'm not home. Don't load it and keep the safety on, just in case."

"Daryl I don't feel safe with a gun out. Davey gets into everything." Beth said.

"I'll go out tomorrow and get a lock box for beside the bed. One with a punch code. Just to be safe though." Daryl said pressing the gun back in her hands. "Now show me you know how to load it." Beth went through loading and unloading the gun a few times with Daryl, and turning the safety on and off. Daryl took the gun from her and pulled her to her feet. "I'll keep it beside me for the night." Daryl said placing his hand on her back and leading her back to their room. Beth could feel the anger and rage off his body. Daryl kicked off his pants and climbed into bed and set the gun on his nightstand. Beth stripped off her pants and bra and climbed in and laid quietly beside Daryl, unsure if she should touch him or not. She understood why he was so tense. "I won't let anything bad happen to you." Daryl said softly, but firmly.

"I know." Beth said scooting even closer and tentatively placing her hand on his chest. Daryl kept one arm behind his head and seemed to ignore her fingers lightly brushing his chest through his undershirt. Beth started to withdraw her hand but Daryl caught it and pulled her closer.

"I need you." Daryl said grabbing her leg and pulling it across his hip.

"Daryl—" Beth started to say before biting her lip once he slid his fingers over her panties, circling her firmly. "Are you sure?" Beth whispered lowering her forehead to his shoulder and moving her hips against his fingers. Daryl tugged on the side of her panties till they ripped and moved his hand behind her head and pulled her to his mouth and kissed her deeply.

"Need you." He said again pushing her up and guiding her down so he'd slide her against his hardness. Beth reached down and guided him in and swayed on top of him as she moved, trying to adjust to his length. Daryl lifted her off him and reached over to the drawer and grabbed a bottle of lube and condom and slipped the condom on before squirting some lube in his hand and stroked his length and lifted his hips as Beth pushed his boxers down further. "You want to right?" Daryl asked as Beth leaned over and kissed his neck. Beth nodded and let Daryl roll her on her back. Daryl pushed her back till she was propped up on the pillows. "Watch." He said gruffly as he pushed her legs widely apart and slid down the bed and lowered his mouth. Beth fought to keep her eyes open as she arched against his mouth. "You ready now" Daryl asked as he ripped his shirt open and kissed up her stomach. Beth nodded and turned, flipping them back over and climbing into his lap. Beth caught his hand when he reached up to cup her breasts.

"I'm still a bit sore." Beth said as she placed his hand on her hip and let him guide her down. Daryl sat up and kissed her hard as she moved against him. Daryl pulled her down hard against him and roughly moved her. Beth moaned and held tightly to his shoulders.

"Fuck!" Daryl said as Beth leaned back to take him deeper. "Keeping riding." Daryl said dropping back on his back. Beth placed her hands on his chest and started grinding against him. Beth threw her head back and started to pant. She moved on her hands down and started rubbing her clit.

"Daryl I'm going to come." Beth said as she started to lose her rhythm. Daryl gently moved her along till she came. Beth slowed and caught her breath. Daryl lifted her off of his lap and moved to his knees behind her and placed his hand on her back and pressed down, encouraging her on all fours. Beth arched her back and let Daryl move her legs further apart so he could slide between them and back into her. Beth whimpered and lowered her head to her hands. "Don't stop." She whispered. Daryl reached down and looped her ponytail around his wrist and gave a soft tug, forcing her to arch her back even more as he moved.

"Not going to let anything happen to you." Daryl said as he hammered into her.

"I know." Beth whimpered. Daryl moved his hands down and gripped her ass and moved her up and down. "Daryl you need to come, I can't come again." Beth said tightening against him. Daryl moved harder against her till he filled the condom and collapsed half on top of Beth. Beth twisted around so she was on her side and kissed him softly. Daryl pulled the condom off and dropped it in the wastebasket beside the bed. Daryl just about to pull the blankets over them when the phone rang; he let out a curse before rolling over and answering.

"Yeah?" Daryl said gruffly.

"I'm going to bend your wife over like that, but when I do it she's going to scream even louder." A voice he didn't recognize said before hanging up.


	59. Chapter 58

Parallel Lives Chapter 58

Daryl kept his eyes on the parking lot and chewed on the side of his thumb. After getting that phone call he wasn't taking any more chances. He had quickly packed up Beth and the babies and driven to a motel. Beth's hands had trembled the entire way and she was still blushing on and off at the thought of someone watching them in bed. How many more times had it happened? Daryl was pretty sure they hadn't been followed but he just couldn't take his eyes away from the window. He had insisted on a drive up room at the end and had rented the room next to them as well. There was literally no reason for anyone to get any where near their room till housekeeping came in the morning, but they'd be checked out and on the way to Hershel's by then.

"Daryl, come to bed. You got to try to get some sleep if we're going to be able to make the drive tomorrow." Beth whispered. She was sitting in bed propped up by the pillows with both babies resting their heads against each of her shoulders.

"Just want to make sure no one followed us." Daryl said. "10 more minutes." Beth nodded and carefully leaned forward so she could lay Grace down and carry Davey over to the pack and play that Daryl had borrowed from the motel. He sighed as Beth laid him down and whimpered but soon fell into a deep sleep. Beth walked over and started setting up Grace's bed in her car seat.

"We'll have to head home for a few more things before we go to my dad's." Beth said softly. "I only grabbed enough milk for tomorrow for Dave and their diaper bag." Daryl nodded. They had stopped by the station and told Rick and Shane about the phone call. He had promised that he would meet them at their place by 8am to make sure they could grab a few things while they went away for the weekend.

"I know." Daryl said pulling the curtains closed and shoving a chair underneath the doorknob and checking all the locks again. He walked over to the bed and lifted Gracie and kissed her forehead softly before lowering her to car seat and covering her with a blanket. "You think she'll be ok in a car seat?"

"We could ask the guy if they have a laundry basket." Beth said. "I could line it with the towels for the night." Daryl picked the phone up and called down.

"What about a cardboard box?" Beth nodded her head and lifted the baby and placed her back on their bed. If the motel had had any rooms left with two beds it would not be a problem, or if Daryl would let her and Grace sleep next door but he had insisted that they all stay together. The only room that had a fridge in it was a room with one double bed, and the bed did not look big enough for Daryl and Beth let alone Daryl, Beth and the babies. They had been lucky that they motel had a pack and play they could use. He hadn't thought to grab theirs or the stroller. Daryl walked over and opened the door when their was a soft knock and grumbled out a thanks and brought the cardboard box to Beth. It was actually about he size of her bassinette at home and Daryl was relieved that it had previously contained a lot of copier paper. Not cleaning fluids. Beth got to work on the make shift bed while he locked up again. Grace woke on the bed and let out a few cries.

"Shhh, girl. You're alright." Daryl said lifting her to his shoulder. She continued to whimper and eye the strange room. "Your momma's right here." Daryl said walking over and standing beside Beth. "We're on a little trip." Daryl said kissing the side of the baby's head.

"She might need a change. She's probably hungry too." Beth said softly handing Daryl the diaper bag. He quickly changed the baby before handing her over o Beth so she could move to just out side the bathroom. He had hauled their armchair over there so she was far away from any windows or the door while she nursed. "Sure glad it's not the summer. Their A/C looks older than I am." Beth said as she settled down. Daryl nodded and moved back to the window ledge.

"We shouldn't have left. Him chasing us from our home? Rick said he's going to thrive off that." Daryl said chewing away at his thumb.

"Daryl you didn't feel like I was safe there. It was too late and dark to go out looking for trouble. We'll go back once the fence and security system is finished." Beth said softly from her little corner. "Don't doubt your decisions. I don't." She added.

"Thanks." Daryl said leaving the window again and settling on his back on the bed.

"Daryl I'd follow you into hell. I trust ever decision you make." Beth said as she made her way back over and placed Grace in the box and covered her with a towel. She walked over and climbed into bed with him and curled into his side.

"Can't even promise you everything is going to be alright." Daryl said throwing his arm over his eyes.

"No you can't; but I know you'll do everything to make sure the babies and I stay safe." Beth added as she snuggled in and tried to sleep. Daryl knew neither one of them would be getting much sleep that night.

Sure enough, their wake up call came early and loud. Davey woke up terrified. He didn't remember checking in and he cried loudly and hard, even though Beth shot out of bed and grabbed him.

"Shhh baby it's ok. Momma's here." She said softly rejoining Daryl in bed with Davey between them. He continued to whimper and cling to Beth. "We're going to go home soon and then we will go see Glenn-Glenn!" Davey stuck his thumb in his mouth and whimpered.

"You're alright." Daryl said rubbing Davey's back. Beth slipped from the bed and got a bottle on to heat.

"I can't believe Grace slept through that." Beth said as she peered into the box. "She's so peaceful." Beth said running her hand over the baby's head.

"She don't know better." Daryl said smiling slightly when Davey burrowed into his chest to cuddle. Beth smiled and turned back to the bottle and tested the warmth.

"Here you go." Beth said sliding the bottle to Davey's mouth. She propped it up against Daryl and went about getting ready so they could leave. Grace finally woke up so Beth had to stop to nurse her, but by then Daryl had positioned Davey among the pillows.

"I'm going to pack up the truck." Daryl said grabbing his boots. He had parked a few lots over incase someone was driving around looking for them and he'd have to drive it up to the door to load up." He placed a handgun beside Beth. "If you have to, use it." Beth nodded and took the gun and put it beside her in the chair, out of sight. Grace settled in and Beth kept an eye on the door as the babies drank their morning breakfasts. She watched for any shadows lurking and was relieved that no one walked by. She wasn't sure how far Daryl had parked away.

"Momma?" Davey asked from his pillows. Beth carefully stood up and placed the gun in the waistband of her jeans and walked over and sat on the bed to nurse so Davey wouldn't be alone. He snuggled up to her and lifted his bottle to his mouth again. "Hungry." Davey said as he started to drink.

"We'll go get something for breakfast soon." Beth said softly smoothing his hair back from his head. "Mommas going to change Gracie and get her dressed, then it'll be your turn. Daddy'll be back by then." Beth added as she lifted Grace to her shoulder to burp her. Davey sat up and watched while Beth laid the baby down on the bed and climbed into her arms once they were free. "Alright Big Boy, some cuddles." Beth said keeping one hand on Grace's tummy and hugging Davey to her shoulder. "Alright you sit back down and be a good boy. Grace's needs a new diaper." Beth said sitting Davey beside her again. She quickly changed Grace and dressed her in one of the emergency sleepers she kept in their diaper bag before placing her in her car seat with a soother. "Your turn." Beth said laying out his fresh sleeper and a diaper. Davey smiled as Beth laid him in front of her and stripped his pajamas off and wiped him clean before re diapering him. The door opened and without looking up she asked. "How far away did you park?" Beth asked as she secured the diaper. She looked up and gasped reaching behind herself to grab the gun.

"Come on now, I'm just doing my job." Agnes said dropping more towels on the table. "I had no idea there was still anyone in the room, there's no car." She added as she backed away to the door. "You don't want housekeeping put up a sign."

"We had a sign on the door." Beth said keeping the gun on her.

"They blow off all the time." Agnes replied before being pulled back through the door by Daryl who had finally come back. "Get your hands off me!" Agnes screamed.

"You fucking bitch." Daryl snarled. "I fucking knew you were behind this!"

"Behind what?" Agnes asked, pointing to her nametag and her cart. "I work here!" Daryl stopped and looked over at the cart and then back to Beth who clutched both babies to her chest as Davey sobbed.

"Get the fuck out of here." Daryl said letting go of her and walking into the room and shutting the door. "You alright?" He asked picking up the gun from the bed and putting it on his belt. Beth nodded and let him take Grace. "She's probably going to call the cops."

"Well I did point a gun at her." Beth said bouncing Davey. "I'll call Rick." Beth said kissing the side of the baby's head and reaching for her cell. She dropped it when someone knocked on the door. Daryl walked over and opened it to find the motel manager there.

"You can't pull a gun on my maid!" He said.

"Look she just walked in and scared my wife. We're leaving anyway, you got a problem call Rick Grimes." Daryl said handing over the card he had for Rick. Beth stood up with Davey and mumbled a sorry as she walked to the truck and strapped the baby in. Daryl followed with Grace and their bag. He shoved two more twenties at the manager and climbed into the truck after strapping Grace in.

"He's hungry. Can we stop for breakfast at Jacqui's?" Daryl nodded and pulled n the highway and drove towards town. "I wish this was over. I wish it had turned out to be her."

"Can't be sure it wasn't." Daryl said even though he was pretty sure it wasn't. Agnes was a bitch and liked to cause trouble, but he was pretty sure she wouldn't have been outside watching them.

"I know we still have to be careful." Beth said leaning back and resting her eyes. "I need tea." Daryl reached across and held her hand as they made their way down the highway. "Let's stop for breakfast before we head home." Daryl took the next exist and made his way through town.

"We should be quick here. I want to get back to our place and on the road so we can get to your dad's before noon." Beth nodded and turned to Davey.

"What do you want for breakfast baby?" Davey smiled around his soother at Beth and clapped his hands before pulling his soother out of his mouth.

"Pancakes." He said with a smile before shoving his soother back in his mouth. Beth smiled at him and turned back to Daryl.

"We all know what we want. Davey and I want pancakes and fruit, Gracie wants to sleep and then wake up to eat right before my food arrives and then nurse, and you want the usual." Daryl grunted and frowned at how busy the diner seemed to still be. He figured they would have missed the rush. Beth reached behind her and unbuckled Davey and let him climbed into the front before she climbed out and joined Daryl as he grabbed the car seat.

"Hey guys, I think there's a table at the back." Carol said as she rushed by with a tray. "I'll bring by a highchair." She added over her shoulder. Daryl walked in front of Beth and rolled his eyes. would he catch zero breaks today?

"You two look like shit." Gemma said from the table next to them. "Rough night?"

"Something like that." Beth said sliding in the back next to where Daryl set the car seat. Daryl pushed one of their cars over to the wall to make room for the high chair. Davey smiled at Gemma and clapped his hands when Carol came over with his chair.

"You guys know what you want?" Carol asked pulling out her pad.

"Pancakes for those two, the usual for me, fruit for the table. Beth wants a large tea. I need a pot of coffee." Beth pulled out Davey's sippy cup and handed it to Carol.

"I bet he wants his usual half and half." Carol said taking the cup. Beth nodded and handed Davey to Daryl so he could sit him down.

"Kids keep you up?" Gemma asked looking in on Grace. Beth shook her head and looked at Daryl. "You guys fighting?"

"No." Daryl said. "Personal stuff. We're fine." He added turning slightly, a clear sign they wanted privacy. Gemma drained the last of her coffee and patted Grace on the foot as she made her way around the table.

"You need something don't hesitate to ask." She said smacking Daryl on the back of the head on her way out. Carol soon stopped by with their drinks and hurried to clear the table Gemma had just left.

"We could go stay at the clubhouse for a day or two." Daryl said. "No one would bug us there."

"Absolutely not. Daryl come on you know what goes on there." Beth added.

"Yeah, I know." Daryl said picking Davey's cup up off the floor when he dropped it. "Be careful." He said handing it back. Davey smiled at him and took a deep drink. Sure enough as soon as Carol pushed her way towards them with their plates Grace woke up and looked around before whimpering. Beth laughed and picked her up. Grace snuggled against her and drifted off again.

"Maybe she was just lonely." Beth said sipping her tea while Daryl cut up Davey's pancakes and handed him a fork. "Be careful, that's a real fork." Beth warned Davey. Davey smiled and picked up his food with hands. Daryl started on his coffee and drained the mug. Davey smiled at his parents as they ate in silence. He pointed to the toast on Daryl's plate.

"Mine?" he asked with his mouthful. Daryl cut a piece in half and handed it over. Davey took a bite and picked up a strawberry and alternated which hand he took a bite from as Beth carefully ate across from them silently. She flinched when the door slammed shut and looked up.

"Something wrong?" Daryl asked. Beth shook her head, and waved to Eugene as he made his way back and sat next to them. Daryl nodded at him and placed a few of his home fries in front of Davey.

"Hey Eugene." Beth said once he had ordered. "You meeting Abraham and Rosita?"

"Just Abraham. Rosita and Amy went to Atlantic City, girls weekend or something." Beth flinched again and took another bite.

"Shut up Eugene." Daryl said as he shoveled more food into his mouth and glanced up. A girls weekend in Atlanta had been Beth's idea.

"It's alright." Beth said smiling. "Daryl and I are going to go away for the weekend too."

"Where you going?" Eugene asked.

"None of your fucking business." Daryl said stopping Beth from answering him. Abraham soon sat down and Beth finally finished up. "We got to get going." Daryl said looking over at the mess that was Davey. He was covered in syrup and fruit. Beth handed him over the wipes and took the bill over to the register to pay, ignoring Daryl's protests. Davey smiled as Daryl lifted him out and sat him on his lap to wipe him clean. Davey squirmed his way to his feet in front of Daryl and walked around the tables and made his way over to Beth and Grace while Daryl gathered the car seat and their things and followed behind him. He almost made it to Beth when someone backed a chair up and smacked into him knocking him to the floor. Beth turned quickly at the sound of his tears and Daryl rushed over and finally caught up with Davey.

"Sorry." Some man Daryl didn't know said crouching down and gathering up the diaper bag and car seat as Beth leaned down as Daryl picked up Davey to check him over. Beth turned to say it was fine but as she stood she backed up a few feet when she noticed who had backed up into the baby.

"Well looks like I am going to run into you all over the place." Gorman said winking when he knew Daryl wasn't looking.

"You know each other?" Daryl asked as Davey settled against his shoulder and sobbed. He took the car seat and bag from Gorman as Beth walked over and paid quickly and left. He stared as Beth rushed to the truck and waited for him. He turned back to Gorman and looked at him.

"Neighbors. I live across the lake." Gorman said as he walked towards the exit. Daryl followed him and quickly walked over to Beth and unlocked the truck so she could get in. He sat Davey beside her and shut the door.

"You want to tell me why my wife seems to be afraid of you?" Daryl asked walking over getting in Gorman's face.

"Maybe she's just shy, nervous around authority figures." Gorman said as he pointed to his badge. Daryl looked down and noticed that he was a guard at the prison. "Maybe she needs to learn some manners. It's common curtsey to say hello to acquaintances." Daryl pushed him back against his car.

"You don't ever talk about her manners. You worry about mine. I don't have any." Daryl said walking over to the truck and taking Grace and her car seat from Beth. "He alright?" Daryl asked as he settled Grace in. Beth nodded and kissed the baby's head and slipped a soother into his mouth and handed him to Daryl so he could walk around and place him in his seat behind him on the driver's side. Daryl hopped into his seat and turned to Beth. "You tell me everything about that guy and why he makes you nervous."

"He was one of the guards at the prison. I hated going to visit Jax because of when he was working." Beth said as Daryl pulled out.

"Why?" Daryl asked as they drove towards their place.

"He was a little to thorough in his pat downs." Beth said looking out the window. "Always touching me more than I thought he should, I don't know, I've never been patted down."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Daryl asked gripping the wheel and trying not to think about how many times Beth had put herself through that going to see one of his friends.

"He only started working there or when I went to visit towards then end. I didn't want to make any trouble. He moved in across the lake from us." Beth said. "I didn't even tell Jax."

"I would fucking hope not!" Daryl said loudly. "I'm you husband you should have told me."

"There was nothing you could do. I didn't want you to feel helpless." Beth said softly. "I'm sorry."

"What did he do to make you stop going?" Daryl asked, trying to lower his voice. "You stopped visiting about 3 weeks before Jax got out. Why?"

"I told you, he made me uncomfortable with the search." Beth said. "He'd smell my neck, squeeze my thigh. Just made me uncomfortable." Daryl nodded sped past the turn off for the driveway, making his way across the lake. "Where are you going?"

"Which one is his cabin?" Daryl asked as he slowed down. Beth pointed to the end of the row. Daryl drove past and really looked it over. Of all the cabins it had the best view of their house. "You think he could be the one?" Daryl asked.

"Daryl I don't think so. Why would he risk everything he has? He'd lose his job." Daryl looked over at her and realized she didn't have a clue that even people with everything to lose could do bad things.

"I think we got to add him to the list we gave Rick." Daryl said as he turned around and drove back towards the managers area. He got out of the truck and stormed in. Beth watched while he pointed and talked to the man behind the desk.

"Please Daryl, let's go home and get on the road." Beth said as he got back in the truck.

"He didn't know anything anyway." Daryl said as he drove towards their place. Beth gasped when she saw what someone had done to their yard. All of her garden had been ripped up from the ground, veggies, flowers, everything ripped up to die. Davey's pool had been hacked into two pieces, his jungle gym swing set hacked up with an ax. Ollie's Dog house was busted up too. Ollie limped towards them and Beth jumped out of the truck before Daryl had even pulled to a stop.

"Oh my poor boy!" Beth said dropping to her hands and knees and checking over his paw. It looked like someone had possibly broken his toes. Daryl got out of the truck and eyed the house. It didn't look like anyone had done anything to the house, but there was no way he was letting Beth or the babies in their.

"Get in the truck." Daryl said walking to the back and lifting the tailgate down. He lifted Ollie into the back and walked around and shoved Beth into the passenger seat gently and locked the door. "Call Rick." He added as he made his way to front door. He grabbed a note that was on it and quickly read what it had to say. He crumpled it up and tossed it on the ground. He unlocked the door and made his way through his house and grabbed what he need and stuffed it in his hunting bag before setting a cooler on the table and pulling out enough milk to last Davey for the weekend. He loaded the cooler and the bag in the back of the truck and held up his finger to let Beth know he'd be another few minutes. He packed another bag with clothes for all of them and more of each diaper. He grabbed Ollie's bed from the floor on his way back through the house and loaded it to the bed of the truck so Ollie would be comfortable.

"Grab their stroller." Beth said rolling the window down. Daryl opened the garage door, making sure he shielded his hand as he punched in the code, and folded the stroller down and sliding it into the truck. He started tying everything down and harnessing in Ollie. Just as he finished, Rick and Shane arrived. Daryl picked up the crumpled not and handed it to them.

"You want to tell me again that contacting you guys likely scared him off?" he sneered gesturing to his yard. Beth slipped from the truck and walked over. "Get back in the truck!" Daryl said. "We don't know where the fuck he is or how he's watching us!" Beth kept walking over.

"Rick we thought of another suspect." Beth said explaining about Gorman. Rick and Shane followed her back to the truck so she could be closer to the babies. Daryl paced behind them and cursed while Beth told Rick and Shane everything about the guard.

"We're going to look into where he was last night. We'll get to the bottom of this."

"I can't get the alarm company out till next week sometime. We'll be away till they can come." Daryl said.

"You want to tell us where?" Shane asked. "I'd go somewhere besides the Sunny Morning Motels."

"That whore call the cops on me?" Daryl asked. Beth bristled at his language and looked into the back when Davey started to cry. "We'll call in to let you know when we make it there. I don't want anyone who shouldn't know hear." Daryl said opening Beth's door and helping her in again.

"Daryl do you think that Shane and Rick could be a threat?" Beth asked wondering why they hadn't let them know t hey were going to her dad's.

"I don't know, but when I tell you to stay in the fucking truck humor me and stay in the fucking truck." Daryl said waiting while she calmed Davey down before pulling out.

"Don't you curse at me Daryl Dixon." Beth said sternly. "I know you are worried, I am too. I'm just as mad as you are. Look what they did to Davey's things! Look at my beautiful yard!" Beth added crying. "I worked so hard and I'm being chased from my home!"

"Look at me." Daryl said pulling over to the side of the road. "You are home. Doesn't matter where we are, as long you're there we're home." Beth let him pull her into a hung. "I'll bring you back to our house. I promise you that. But we are already home."


	60. Chapter 59

Parallel Lives Chapter 59

Hershel took one look at both Beth and Daryl when they pulled up and started giving out directions to their farm hands. "Hello there." Hershel said making his way over. Beth slid from the truck and let Hershel pull her in to a tight hug.

"Daddy they hurt Ollie." She whispered pulling away and leading him to the back of the truck. Hershel watched while Ollie limped over to the tailgate and lifted him to the ground. Beth walked to around the truck again and lifted Grace to her shoulder and unbuckled Davey and situated him on her hip. Daryl lifted out their pack and play and bags.

"I set up the cradle in your old bedroom. I have lunch ready. We'll go enjoy a meal and then I'll take Ollie to get an x-ray while all of you nap. No arguments. Y'all look exhausted." Hershel added as he took the bags from Daryl and led them into the kitchen. Beth immediately emptied out the frozen milk from the cooler and stocked up the freezer. Dave wandered around the kitchen in his sleeper before Daryl and Hershel came back from placing their things in Beth's room to entertain him.

"Come on Big Guy." Daryl said lifting him in his arms.

"Glenn?" Davey asked looking around.

"He's out in the fields." Hershel said. "He'll be in later and you guys can play." Davey smiled at his grandfather.

"Cookie?" Davey asked. Beth smiled and shook her head. "Hungry!" Davey said reaching for the table. Hershel fixed a plate of fried potatoes and veggies and placed it on the table before placing a small stool down on one of his chairs to make a high chair for Davey. Daryl placed him down and sat beside him to make sure he wouldn't fall and watched while Davey fed himself his first bite. "Good!" Davey said smiling. Hershel patted the baby on the head and lifted two more plates.

"Daddy you didn't have to cook anything for us." Beth said as she settled with the baby. "We're sorry to just show up like this."

"Nonsense. You're always welcome for a visit. I just wish the reason for the visit was better." Hershel said. "Now tell me more about what's been going on." Daryl and Beth let him know everything, even the parts that made Beth blush just thinking about them. Hershel listened intently and placed a hand on Daryl's shoulder. "Son, I know you are taking this hard and blaming yourself. It's not your fault. You guys stay with us for a few days to rest up, no one can get close to the farm without us noticing, Glenn is plowing all the fields now, there won't be an hiding spots. I meant it. I'll watch the road and any cars go by that I don't recognize as the Mackenzie's, I'll let you know, I want y'all resting." Beth nodded her head and finished her plate.

"I'd feel better if I went with you while you checked Ollie out." Beth said standing with the baby.

"I'd feel better watching the road for a few hours." Daryl said chewing his nail.

"Can we compromise and Daryl can watch the road while Beth and I head out to my office in the barn?" Hershel said as he rose and lifted Davey to his chest. Daryl nodded and followed Hershel to the front porch and let Beth lay Grace in his arms. "Davey are you coming to see the horses?" Davey smiled and let Hershel hand him to Beth as they walked slowly to the garage with a limping Ollie. Daryl rocked with Grace and relaxed for the first time in over 30 hours. As far as he could tell, no one had followed them, in fact for the last 20 minutes or so of their drive there had been not a single car or truck on the road with them.

"Hey." Maggie said as she sat down in the chair next to him. "I thought I head a car pull up." She said holding her arms out. Daryl stood up and laid the baby in her arms. "She's still a size of a doll." Maggie said smiling.

"She's pretty strong though, wait till you feel her grip." Daryl said keeping his eyes on the road. "Wait till you hear who Davey asked for as soon as we got here." Daryl said with a smirk.

"Oh I bet it was Glenn. When we heard you were on your way, instead of being outraged at what was happening to you all he could talk about was playing with the baby again. If Davey didn't laugh at his dorky shadow puppets Glenn wouldn't be this excited. Wait till he knows better and realizes what a dork my husband is." Maggie grumbled. Grace yawned and stretched in Maggie's arms and whimpered. "A loveable dork. Both your kids are against me." Maggie joked. Daryl walked into the house and came back a minute later with a blanket.

"She's probably cold. She's due to eat soon too." Daryl said laying the blanket over Grace. "Beth went with your Dad to check Ollie out." Daryl went on to explain to Maggie about what had happened to their yard and how it looked like they had hurt or defended themselves from Ollie.

"Cowards." Maggie spat out. "Terrorizing Beth when she's home with two babies and hurting a dog." Daryl nodded his head. "I can't believe they trashed the swing set."

"I can build a new one." Daryl said. "I can't replant all the veggies and flowers your sister grew. I mean for fuck sacks she planted at 7 months pregnant this year." Daryl said wiping his face off. "She worked so hard on the yard."

"She'll get it back the way she wants. We'll bring you some veggies from the farm for the freezer. You might have to buy a bit more through the winter." Maggie said. "All she cares about is the babies being safe."

"I know." Daryl said chewing his thumb. "Can't even promise her that."

"Of course you can't. Even if none of this had happened, you can't promise that when they go to the grocery store it won't be robbed, or they won't get in a car accident." Maggie said.

"That's not the same thing." Daryl said rolling his eyes. He saw Beth making her way across the lawn with Davey in her arms.

"Ollie's got a broken bone. There's a crack between his toes that goes up his leg. Daddy's setting the bone and putting a cast on. I didn't want Davey to hear that." Beth said wiping her tears. She set Davey down and sat on the bench across from the rocking chairs. "Who would hurt Ollie?"

"Let's not discuss it in front of the baby." Daryl said watching while Davey walked over and smiled at Maggie.

"Glenn-Glenn?" He asked looking at her. Maggie sighed and handed Grace off to Beth when she started to stir.

"Come on Mr. I'll take you to see Glenn." Maggie said reaching for Davey's hand. "You know I'm fun too." Davey shook his head and laughed.

"We should go rest while he's with your sister." Daryl said standing and offering his hand to Beth. She let him pull her to her feet and led him through the house and up to her old room. He looked around and smiled, every time they stayed here he couldn't help but smile at the way her room was set up and decorated. It was painted a pale pink with white furniture and lots of stuffed animals lining the shelves. She had a small vanity that held a silver brush and comb set and lots of hair clips and elastics but Daryl's favorite part of the room was the wall that was covered with pictures of Beth and her friends.

"You go on and grab a shower. I'm going to feed her." Beth said settling in her armchair and staring out the window. "Come see Glenn and Davey's reunion." Beth said as she unbuttoned her top. Daryl walk over and caught the end of Davey's sprint towards Glenn in the fields and Glenn scooping him up to his shoulders.

"I'm glad he's having a good visit." Daryl said walking to the bathroom. Beth continued to watch out the window. Maggie laughed as she walked beside Glenn as Davey pulled on his hair. She smiled down at Grace and smoothed her hair back.

"It's nap time darling." Beth cooed. "I know if you aren't tired after you eat there's a good chance Maggie will hold you while Momma and Daddy get a nap in." Grace looked up at her and around the room while she nursed and snuggled intent on eating. "That's a good girl." Beth said leaning down and kissing the baby on the head. Beth lifted her head when she heard crying and looked out the window again and saw Maggie rushing towards the house with Davey. Beth quickly rose and made her way down to the kitchen with Grace, calling for Daryl as she rushed down the stairs.

"It's all right." Maggie cooed from the porch as Beth met them at the door. Glenn made his was back from the barn with Hershel and Ollie who limped behind him.

"What's wrong?" Beth asked as she held the door open. Grace stopped nursing and started to fuss, the stress in the room making her anxious.

"He got stung by a bee." Maggie said sitting Davey on the counter and grabbing his hand. Beth quickly walked over and inspected his hand. There was a small, angry red welt. She squinted and could see the stinger. Davey pulled his hand from Maggie and continued to cry hard. Daryl came into the kitchen with dripping hair and pushed his way to his son. Glenn explained the situation and Daryl quickly took action when Beth said the stinger was still in there. He quickly lowered his mouth to the baby's arm and sucked on the welt. Sure enough the stinger pooped out and he turned to spit it in the sink.

"Didn't want more poison going in." Daryl said as he noticed Maggie putting tweezers away. Davey continued to cry as Hershel made a cold compress for his arm after drawing a circle around the welt so they could keep track and make sure he wasn't allergic to bees by watching the swelling. "Alright, you're fine now." Daryl said lifting Davey from the counter. He rubbed the baby's back and whispered in his ear. Davey hiccupped and tried to stop crying. Daryl moved to the fridge and grabbed a bottle to heat while Beth pulled a soother from the diaper bag and let Davey have it.

"You're making Aunt Maggie feel bad. You show her you're alright now." Beth added rubbing his back while Daryl held him.

"We were walking around the farm. I didn't know there was a nest in the woodpile. We haven't needed fires to keep warm yet." Maggie said sitting at the table.

"I throw a few stray logs back into the pile and a few bees came out." Glenn said looking guilty. "Sorry guys." Beth and Daryl let him know it was an honest mistake and Daryl promised to help take care of the nest later.

"Give him here." Beth said as she adjusted Grace to her shoulder. "I think we all still need that nap." Davey settled on her other shoulder and Beth made her way back upstairs. "Daryl, come on up once the bottle's warm." Beth added over her shoulder.

"You need a rest too son." Hershel added. "Not just a shower." Daryl nodded and rubbed a hand over his face. "I'll keep an eye on the road now that I'm all done with Ollie." Hershel promised. Daryl hesitated by the sink. "At least go lie down son."

"I'll try." Daryl said grabbing the bottle and making his way back up to Beth's room. "Hey." He said walking in with the bottle. Beth smiled from the bed, Davey was still cuddled up to her while Grace nursed. "He alright?"

"He's a little sore." Beth said as Davey lifted his head and crawled over to Daryl when he held out the bottle. "He's my tough little man though." Davey settled at the foot of the bed and started to drink. Daryl smoothed back his hair before turning to set up the pack and play. "Their blankets are in my backpack." Beth said softly. Daryl pulled the blankets out and made up the cradle at the foot of her bed for Grace and pack and play before walking over and lifting Davey to check on his arm.

"Still the same." He said lowering the baby to his bed and covering him. Davey sighed and stared around the room while he drank.

"Night-Night?" He asked around his bottle. Daryl nodded at him and placed his soother beside his head before walking over and collapsing beside Beth on the bed. Grace burped softly and snored from Beth's shoulder for a few minutes before Beth could muster the strength to get up and place her in the cradle.

"Daryl?" Beth whispered as she climbed back into the bed.

"Hmmm?" Daryl mumbled face down in the pillow.

"I'm going to set an alarm for and hour and a half. If we sleep too long now we'll never sleep tonight." Beth said waiting for Daryl to lift his arm closest to her so he could snuggle into him.

"Sounds good." He said pulling her closer. "Babies are all off schedule too. Can't be counting on them waking us up." Beth nodded into his chest before falling asleep. Daryl didn't fall asleep, but he didn't move either. He knew Beth wasn't soundly asleep because she kept twitching every few minutes against him. Once she was finally still he eased his way from the bed and moved over to look out the window. He smiled at the sight of Hershel, Maggie and Glenn sitting in the rocking chairs quietly talking while they watched the road. Hershel had his shotgun in his lap and Maggie looked tougher and more menacing than Merle usually did. He eased himself back into bed and dozed till their alarm went off.

"That was much shorter than I thought it would be." Beth said as she lifted her phone from the nightstand to turn off the alarm. "We got a few messages." She added as she checked her voice mail. "Alarm Company can be there Monday by noon."

"Good. We'll rest up and leave Monday after breakfast." Daryl said. "We could use a few days rest." Beth nodded as she stood from the bed with her phone to her ear.

"Daryl who's Negan?" She asked softly. "He says he has a new offer for us? On what?"

"Guy that wants to buy our land and expand those cabins. I told him no already. Not sure why he's calling you." Beth tossed him his phone so he could listen to the messages on it too before lifting Davey to her arms and murmuring in his ear to wake him up. "Momma needs to check your ouch-ouch." Davey held his arm up and let Beth look it over, smiling when she placed a soft kiss on the welt before gathering the diaper bag and sliding to the floor with him to change him. "Daddy can change Grace." Beth said lifting Davey to his feet in front of her and taking his soother from his mouth. "You don't need that, we're going to go find Aunt Maggie."

"Glenn?" Davey said taking Beth's hand and following her into the hallway.

"Of course we'll find him too." Beth added as she helped him down the stairs. Daryl chuckled as she scrolled through the texts from Dale and Tyreese. He listened shot off another text to Negan, telling him he had no interest in selling his land, that his family was content and happy, before waking Grace and changing her.

"Come on girl. We'll go for a walk around the farm."


	61. Chapter 61

Parallel Lives Chapter 60

Beth adjusted Grace as she kneeled down and started picking through the vegetables that had been uprooted. Davey was "helping" by playing in the dirt beside her. Daryl had reluctantly made a trip into town; there had been an emergency at the garage. The alarm company had finished up and Beth had insisted that she would be fine for the hour or two he was gone. While all the flowers she had planted where completely non salvageable, Beth was happy that quite a few of the veggies were still usable. She filled the laundry basket with more of the carrots and tomatoes, she'd have a busy few days caning and making tomato sauce and baby food, but her garden wasn't going to be a total bust.

"Honey you can't eat that till we rinse the dirt off." Beth said taking a smaller tomato from Davey and rinsing it with her bottle of water. Davey smiled and shoved it into his mouth and chewed. Beth continued along the yard and smiled at how dirty Davey was getting, she'd have to remember to get a picture and print so she could put it beside the picture she had of Daryl coming back from hunting after getting caught in a flash summer storm covered in grime.

"Don't want to startle you. Hi my name is Negan." Beth turned quickly and saw a man leaning against the fence. "You must be the little lady."

"I'm Beth." She answered standing up and picking Davey up. "Daryl will be back later."

"So he has told you about me and my offer." Negan said smiling. "What do you think about it?"

"Well I agree with Daryl. We like that we can get to our dock without having to cross the street. When Daryl bought the land there was nothing around him. When we started to build still nothing. We were a little upset that a month after moving in cabins started popping up across the lake and a road was built for through traffic." Beth said. "The cars really speed by."

"It would be a lot easier if we could fully circle the lake, I know you just fenced in your entire yard but I'd pay to have it worked around what I need."

"But we'd have a road basically surrounding us." Beth said with a smile. "It has nothing to do with money." Beth said setting Davey back down when he started to whine. Ollie came over and stared at Negan. He didn't bark or seem afraid and that made Beth feel a bit safer. If Ollie had been leery she would have thought that Negan might have been a suspect. "You sure don't give up."

"No I don't. I'm used to getting what I want." Negan said smiling down at Davey.

"I'll let Daryl know you stopped by." Beth said as she took Davey's hand and led him towards the house. "Have a good day." Beth said lifting the basket to her hip and making her way through the front door. The alarm started chirping so she dropped the basket and quickly punched in the code to stop the signal of distress.

"Momma!" Davey said pointing at an empty bottle on the counter. Beth walked over to the fridge and pulled out a sippy cup.

"You're just thirsty." Beth said setting him in his high chair and giving him two cookies. "Are you ready to help?" Beth asked as she moved to the sink and rinsed her salvage from the yard. Davey smiled and shoved the cookie into his mouth. Beth hummed and watched while Negan walked around their fence, following to where it connected with their dock and eyeing their yard. Beth shook her head and started chopping carrots. "What do you think we should have for supper?" Beth asked adjusting the sling with Grace.

"Pie." Davey said polishing off his cookie. Beth smiled and pulled a pie to thaw.

"What are you going to have besides dessert?" Beth asked setting the pot on the stove to cook. "Do you want pizza pasta?" Beth asked lifting Grace from the sling and setting her down in her bassinette. Davey smiled around his sippy cup.

"Da-La?" He asked looking towards the door.

"He'll be back anytime now." Beth promised as she started grating cheese and readying the other ingredients. "What do you want Daddy for?" Beth asked as she put on the pasta to cook and stirred the carrots.

"Play." Davey said lifting his arms. Beth walked over and lifted him from his chair and kissed his cheeks. Davey settled against her shoulder for a hug before she lowered him to the ground. "Davey outside?" he asked walking over to the doors and looking out to his yard.

"Not alone and Momma had to make dinner and feed Grace. " Beth said handing him a spray bottle with water and a cloth. "Can you help and clean?" She asked knowing that Davey would be distracted for a while as he "cleaned" for her. He smiled and took the spray bottle and sat on the tile floor and sprayed the fridge door and wiped it dry. "Such a helpful boy." Beth said as he cleaned the same spot over and over. Beth moved to the sink to drain the pasta and watched while Negan finally started n the walk back to his cabins. Beth shook her head. Daryl had already told him he had no interest in selling a few times but he kept asking. Beth quickly cooked the sausage, bacon and veggies before mixing the pasta with everything and topping it with more sauce and cheese and sticking it in the oven. "Look who's home!" She said reaching down and holding Davey up so he could watch Daryl pull up to the gate and watch it swing open.

"Da-La!" Davey said tapping the window. Daryl nodded towards them before swinging around so he could back in.

"Hey." He said walking in and kicking off his boots. "Everything ok?" He asked taking Davey from Beth.

"Yes, we cleaned up some of the yard and made supper." Beth said walking over and picking Grace up. "Negan stopped by again."

"Can't take a hint can he?" Daryl spat out. Davey frowned at him and started to whine and reach for Beth. "Nah, it's alright boy." Daryl said shifting him against him. Davey looked at Beth and eased in Daryl arms once he realized she was smiling. The tension that they had been living with hadn't lifted and he was very sensitive to Daryl and his moods.

"Momma has to go feed your sister. You go play with Daddy." Beth said walking off towards the nursery.

"Play?" Davey asked looking at Daryl.

"Yeah let's go feed your duck friends." Daryl said grabbing a few slices of bread. He hadn't hunted the ducks down like Beth had thought he would. He was just waiting for Davey to get sick of his little friends but so far he hadn't gotten tired of going out to the docks and tossing them bread or cereal. Davey squealed and squirmed till Daryl set him down on the ground and hurried towards the docks.

"Duckies!" Davey called as he rushed the dock. Daryl quickly caught up with him and sat with him in his lap and tore him pieces of bread to toss to the waiting ducklings and Momma duck. Davey quieted down and watched while the ducks swam for his breadcrumbs, he kept reaching back and Daryl was glad he had grabbed a few slices. This was pretty cheap entertainment, and it was something that Daryl enjoyed too. He would sit and do pretty much anything Davey wanted to do when he had time to play and spend time with him, but he much preferred taking him out to enjoy the outdoors.

"Well I guess your wife was right. Didn't take long for you to come home at all." Negan said as he strolled up to the fence around the dock again.

"I'm not selling." Daryl said, not even bothering with a greeting. He noticed the smile never faltered from Negan's face as he looked down shaking his head.

"Come on, smart man like you can't believe that someone's mind can't be changed." Negan said. "Your wife told me why you don't want to sell this part of your land. Don't want to have to cross a road to get to your dock. What about a detour around your house? I know you own the land on the other side too. Your dad has already agreed to sell me part of his land, the only thing is, it still connects to yours." Negan said.

"Not interested." Daryl said again. "You own enough on the other side, just make a road looping around the cabins." Daryl said shooting his head towards the acres that led to even more woods.

"I've got plans for that land, my own little compound with a few holes for golf. You golf Daryl?" Negan asked.

"Nope." Daryl said handing Davey the last of the bread.

"Davey golfs." The baby said tossing the last of the bread. It was true, Beth had bought him a set of plastic clubs and he liked the hit the ball from one end of the basement to the other.

"I'm sure you are going to be great." Negan said turning his smarmy charm back on. "You got a wonderful family here Daryl. You can't blame a man for wanting to build his own type of paradise." Negan said still grinning and smiling.

"You got a wife?" Daryl asked standing to his feet. He noticed the slight falter in Negan's smile.

"Not anymore. Didn't work out." Negan said smiling again. "Need to find the right woman."

"Yeah it was always a pain in the ass to keep the wrong woman happy." Daryl said. "I found the right one and we're happy and I got no intention of changing anything in our world."

"I don't see how a little road changes anything." Negan said again leaning back once Daryl started walking away.

"We moved out here for quiet and privacy. One road leads to another, leads to a neighborhood. If we wanted neighbors we would have stayed in the city. Beth grew up on a farm, beautiful house in the middle of 400 acres, nobody around for about 15 minutes in either direction. We had that here for about 4 months before your little cabins went up. Then those little vacations cabins turned into permanent spots for a few renters, can't say I blame them, I used to live in an apartment. Those had been an option I would have taken it."

"So you understand why I want to make it as easy and accessible as I can for my tenants and customers. " Negan said cutting in.

"I get it. I'm just not agreeing to it. Just make it clear to your people where your land ends and mine begins." Daryl said stalking off towards the house, unnerved that the man had just kept on smiling.

"You know I have security cameras too." Negan said. "Not saying that they caught anything, I mean it is pretty far across the lake, but I could be of help to your problem." Daryl turned around and walked up to the fence.

"Who says I got a problem?" Daryl asked coldly.

"I've seen the Sherriff out here and I saw the yard today." Negan said. "I could help you keep your family safe. Road would allow my security to make the drive by every few hours, could be part of our deal."

"I don't need help keeping my family safe." Daryl said over his shoulder.

"Nothing wrong with a little help!" Negan called over his shoulder. Daryl watched while he made his way back towards the trail. "Smug son of a bitch." Daryl mumbled setting Davey down on the ground and following him towards the scent of dinner in the kitchen. Beth smiled at them as she finished placing the already lifted plates to the table.

"How are your little friends?" She asked Davey as he toddled towards her and his high chair.

"Up." Davey said holding his arms up.

"Where's Grace?" Daryl asked from the sink as he washed up.

"Laundry basket." Beth said motioning with her head to the basket on the table. Daryl walked over and smiled watching while Grace chewed on her toes. "What did Dale need?"

"Wasn't an emergency at all. All the guys had just signed a farewell card for me and he invited us to still come to the Christmas Party." Daryl said sitting down across from where Beth settle Davey in his high chair.

"That was nice of him." Beth added sliding into her seat and picking up her fork. "I thought I might throw my own party though."

"I thought we could just relax this year. There are two of them now. Let's do nothing."

"It's not even Halloween, we don't have to decide on anything right away." Beth said wit ha smile. "I might be able to convince you to have a get together."

"Yeah. We got lots of time to talk about it. See where we are by hen and what's going on." Daryl admitted.

"Gonna have everyone here for Thanksgiving. I invited Jax and the boys." Beth said. "I miss seeing them all the time. I'm glad he worked things out with Gemma and she can watch them when he can't, don't get me wrong, but they were a big part of my life for a while." Beth said pushing the food around her plate. "I miss them a lot more than I thought I would."

"Maybe we see if they can spend a weekend with us down the road." Daryl offered. Beth smiled and nodded her head. "Maybe even something for Halloween.

"It'd be nice." Beth agreed lifting Davey from the high chair and setting him on the floor when she noticed he had finished. Davey walked over and climbed in Daryl's lap and started picking at his plate. "Honey, that's daddy's!" Beth said standing and clearing her plate and the baby's. "You need to save room for desert."

"Yum-Yums." Davey said leaning back and waiting patiently.

About three hours later Beth had both babies asleep and was on her second batch of baby food when Daryl came out of the bedroom in sweat pants and a t-shirt.

"Need help?" He asked sitting at the table and watching while she blended peas to a goopy consistency.

"I think I'm going to be done for the night once I get this in the ice trays and to the freezer." Beth said turning the slow cooker to simmer and stirring her large batch of sauce. "I'm going to have to feed Grace soon, and I'm pretty tired."

"I'll finish." Daryl said taking the spoon from her and starting in on the puree. Beth walked back the nursery and Daryl smiled a bit at how they had returned to a level of normal in the last few days, no incidents. Beth got out of bed frequently and checked the babies, but that was understandable. He looked up when Beth made her way back out with Grace in her arms.

"Daryl someone was awake and chewing on her feet." Beth said coming back into the kitchen. Beth grabbed a clean receiving blanket and made her way to the couches to nurse.

"I don't want to know about her foot fetish." Daryl said. "When you went out riding with Maggie before we came back the only way I could get her to stop crying was to nibble on her feet like you do, she giggled like a little piggy."

"Daryl, there's a boat floating in front of our dock." Beth said gazing out the window. Daryl shoved the peas into the freezer and walked over to look out he window. Sure enough a small houseboat was floating about 10 feet from their dock.

"Must be someone from the cabins." Daryl said closing their blinds. "I bet they forgot to drop an anchor and floated a bit closer than usual." Daryl said turning towards them. Beth's eyes widened and Daryl stopped closing blinds and turned in time to see a few topless women dancing on the boat.

"Daryl!" Beth said shielding Grace's face. Daryl smirked, like Grace wasn't used to seeing tits 4-5 times a day. "That can't be legal!"

"It's not. Look it's just a party that's out of control. We'll worry about it if it happens again."

"I don't want to see topless dancing at 8:30 out my windows!" Beth exclaimed as he finished closing the blinds.

"I really think it'll be a one time thing. In the morning if they're still there we'll talk to them." Daryl said leading her over to the couch. Grace had no interest in eating right away; she was only interested in grabbing at Beth's hair and making faces at Daryl. "I may have let her sleep too much today." Beth said shifting Grace up to a sitting position so she would calm down a bit.

"It's her turn to be keeping us up all night. We were spoiled with how well she was sleeping." Daryl said laying his head against the back of the couch. Grace gurgled at them as she settled down, but just as she turned her head toward Beth to settle into her arms a steady base could be heard. She lifted her head back up and whined as music could be heard from the lake.

"Are you kidding me?" Beth said handing Grace to Daryl as she stood up and walked over to the window, pulling the blinds back. "They're going to wake Davey up." She said turning to look at Daryl.

"It's only 9:00PM, I don't think it counts as disturbing the peace till 11:00pm." Daryl said smirking when Grace patted at his chest, like she was looking for her meal. "She might be ready to eat now." Beth turned and looked at him before stalking over to the door and making her way out across the yard to the dock.

"Hey!" She hollered at the boat. "I've got two babies trying to either stay asleep or get to sleep!" The people on the boat laughed at her and turned back to their partying. Beth waved her arms at them for a few minutes before turning back to the house. She barely could stop herself from slamming to door. "If they want to play that way, we'll play." Beth said taking Grace from Daryl and walking down the hall to the nursery.


End file.
